I married my ex boss FR
by Marjoriie
Summary: Bella est forcée d'aller à Vegas par sa belle-sœur pour lui remonter le moral après une douloureuse rupture.Edward, qui est l'ex-patron de Bella, a une réunion à Vegas.Ils se rencontrent, se saoulent et finissent mariés.Lemons! couples habituels. TRAD!
1. Prologue

**Bella est forcé d'aller à Vegas par sa belle-sœur pour lui remonter le moral après une douloureuse rupture. Edward, qui est l'ex-patron de Bella, a une réunion à Vegas. Ils se rencontrent, se saoulent et finissent mariés. Elle demande le divorce, il demande 6 mois. Couples habituels. LEMONS !

* * *

**

Prologue.

Bella POV :

Ma tête battait à tout rompre, ce que je devinai être à cause d'une gueule de bois. J'avais eu un rêve étrange la nuit dernière, disant que j'étais mariée à Mike, mon ex petit-ami d'un mois. Merci mon Dieu, ça n'était qu'un rêve. Je décidai finalement de me lever.

J'ouvris les yeux dans une chambre d'hôtel et tournai la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Phew…Je poussai un soupire de soulagement, j'avais eu peur de me réveiller à côté d'un étranger, j'imagine que la chance était de mon côté aujourd'hui parce que j'aurai pu jurer avoir senti quelque chose de chaud et dur contre moi la dernière fois.

Hmmm…ça doit être mon imagination.

Je me passai les doigts dans les cheveux pour retirer les nœuds, et c'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose sur mon annulaire gauche. Oh non pitié…non.

« AHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Criai-je.

Pitié, pitié, pitié, faites que ce soit un rêve. Non je ne pouvais pas être mariée. Oh non, respire Bella. J'entendis la douche s'arrêter, oh seigneur, quelqu'un est dans ma salle de bain, qui pouvait être mon m-mari. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Pitié pas Mike, pitié pas Mike, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

« Qui est Mike, » demanda une incroyablement sexy, voix de velours que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part. NON !! Pas lui, n'importe qui sauf lui. J'ouvris les yeux et laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Là trônait le plus magnifique homme que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, bon ce n'était pas vrai, j'avais déjà vu cet Adonis avant et j'avais eu l'intention de ne plus le revoir. Ces charmants yeux vers percèrent les miens, son nez était retroussé de manière mignonne, mais il avait toujours ce sourire en coin sur le visage. C'est alors que je remarquai ses vêtements. Mon Dieu, cet homme était un cadeau. Son torse était dessiné et fort, il avait des muscles qui collaient parfaitement à sa taille. La serviette s'arrêtait juste au-dessous de ces stupéfiants abdos qui terminaient par un V.

Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge et je le vis ricaner, j'avais été attrapé en train de le mater. Je rougis et regardai mes jambes. C'est alors que je remarquai de nouveau la bague.

« Tu disais Mike ? » Demanda-t-il, dérangé : ne me dite pas qu'il va déjà être possessif. Je soupirai.

« J'ai eu un rêve bizarre dans lequel j'étais mariée à Mike, mon dérangeant ex-petit ami, et alors j'ai réalisé que je m'étais mariée et je priais pour que ça ne soit pas lui, » expliquai-je.

« Tu es contente, c'est moi, » demanda-t-il, suffisant. Je grognai.

« Non, je suis quand même triste de m'être mariée, mais ce n'est rien que quelques papiers ne puissent régler, » dis-je joyeusement.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça, tu ne vois pas que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, si tu étais seulement venue à un rendez-vous avec moi il y a quelques années… » Il s'arrêta. Je secouai la tête.

Je ne voulais pas en venir là, trop de souvenirs douloureux. Je suppose qu'il avait remarqué la douleur et la peine dans mes yeux et changea le sujet.

« De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, alors veux-tu aller en voyage de noce dans une semaine madame Edward Cullen ? » demanda-t-il en m'offrant encore ce magnifique sourire en coin qui stoppait mon cœur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimais comment cela sonnait. Mais je savais que ça ne devait pas être, je finirai simplement le cœur brisé, encore. Je ne voulais pas retomber là-dedans encore une fois. Je savais qu'Edward et moi étions vraiment différents, ça ne marcherait pas.

« Très drôle Edward, toi et moi le savons, ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver. Maintenant je vais appeler mes avocats pour faire les papiers, d'accord ? Après tu es libre d'aller de ton côté, et je suis libre d'aller du mien, » dis-je, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me sentais frappé à l'estomac, et c'était débile. L'expression d'Edward semblait véritablement douloureuse : il me regardait, choqué. Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, mais je vivais un drame bien à moi à cette époque là.

« Hum Bella, je ne ferai pas ça, » dit-il une fois qu'il eu recouvré ses esprits et croisé les bras sur son torse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu sais que nous sommes trop différents, ça ne marchera pas, et où est l'intérêt de rester ensemble si ça ne va pas marcher ? » Demandai-je.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? Ca marchera, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça marche Bella, je t'ai toujours voulu, mais tu ne m'as jamais donné une chance, je te demande cette chance, » me supplia-t-il. Je regardai ailleurs. Je devais le faire pour mon propre bien et le sien. Personne ne voulait plus de peine.

Je savais que ma rupture avec Jacob m'avait fait répendre beaucoup de larmes, mais quelque chose me disait que si cela arrivait avec Edward, je ne le surmonterai jamais. J'avais vu des femmes se jeter sur lui pendant le temps où je travaillais pour les Cullen, et je les avais vu pleurer pour son amour, la pire épave était Jessica. Je ne voulais pas finir comme celle-là.

« Bella je pense savoir à quoi tu penses, je comprends que tu sortes juste d'une salle relation. Merde, je sais tout de ça, tu m'as tout dit hier soir, et je t'ai tout de même épousé parce que pour de sombres raisons, pouvoirs inconnus de l'humanité, quelque chose me disait que je devais t'épouser. Tu étais la bonne, assise juste là, buvant des shoot et ressemblant à un magnifique gâchis, et me regardant avec ces splendides yeux marrons, je le savais, » dit-il et il s'assit près de moi. Je m'écartais un peu plus de lui.

Un autre problème, c'était comme si nous partagions un genre de stupide électricité. C'était toujours là, dans chaque touché partagé. Ca faisait accélérer mon cœur, et je l'ignorai pour de multiples raisons.

Je devais me contrôler et ne pas pleurer à ces mots magnifiques qu'il me disait. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était trop facile de tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Je- Je ne sais pas, Edward, » dis-je.

« Bella, mes parents ont été mariés pendant 27 ans, je veux ça. Je veux avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour toujours. Ils n'ont jamais été mariés à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il te plait donne-nous une chance, » supplia-t-il encore. Je ne pouvais pas le voir me supplier ainsi.

« Tu peux avoir ça Edward, nous ferons annuler le mariage et tu pourras trouver ton véritable amour, » l'implorai-je.

« Et que ce passe-t-il si tu es mon véritable amour ? » Dit-il tendrement. Je rougis et fuyais son regard. C'était exactement pour ça que je ne pouvais pas faire cela : c'est déjà dur pour moi de divorcer quand je saisissais un aperçu de notre futur. Ce que cela pourrait être si ça marchait. Nous pourrions nous marier convenablement, aller en voyage de noce. Nous pourrions avoir des enfants, une fille avec ses cheveux et mes yeux, et un garçon avec mes cheveux et ses splendides yeux verts. Je devais arrêter : je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensai à ça.

« Que dirais-tu de ça : tu me donnes 6 mois pour voir si nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche, et j'appellerai personnellement mes avocats pour préparer les papiers à signer dans exactement 6 mois, si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda-t-il, je savais que c'était dur pour lui de ne serait-ce que le dire, mais il le faisait pour moi.

Pouvait-il être plus parfait ? Oh seigneur, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Comment pouvais-je même avoir ce sentiment, après ce qui c'était passé avec Jacob, j'avais cru que j'avais été vidée de tout cet amour ?

Si Edward pouvait faire sortir cet amour de moi, cela voulait dire qu'il était capable de me faire bien plus de peine une fois qu'il sera parti lui aussi. Mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, de ce que je savais, il était têtu. Tout comme moi.

_Quelle perfection ? _Pensai-je sarcastiquement. Il m'avait laissé suivre ma route avant, mais je pouvais voir la détermination dans ses yeux aujourd'hui. Je soupirai de manière audible.

« Ok, je peux te donner 6 mois, de cette façon tu pourras voir que nous n'allons pas ensemble, » déclarai-je calmement.

« Pouah, Bella je ne veux pas que notre première dispute soit à propos de notre mariage, que penses-tu de se battre à propos d'où nous allons habiter, hein ? » Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es bizarre, Edward. Mais mon avion part dans 2 heures. Je dois me préparer. » Dis-je, et je réalisai soudainement quelque chose. Alors, c'est bien ma veine, mon portable se mit à sonner.

« Oh mon Dieu Rose ! » Commençai-je à paniquer.

« Ooh Rose, nous devrions lui dire que nous sommes mariés. Laisse-moi lui parler. » Edward fit un signe et tendit la main.

« Non, non tu ne peux pas, et je ne peux pas dire « salut » parce qu'elle va sentir que quelque chose dans mon « salut » est mauvais. Terriblement, terriblement mauvais et deviner quelque chose comme réveillée mariée… » Je commençai à paniquer. Edward semblait seulement amusé en me regardant.

« Oh regarde-toi, tu es tout pleine d'entrain le matin. J'aime ça. » Rigola-t-il.

« Arrête de m'aimer. » Me plaignis-je.

« Désolée Bee, c'est trop tard, » sourit-il.

« Ne me donne pas de petits surnoms mignons Edward. » Le prévenais-je.

« Pourquoi pas Bellerina ? » bouda-t-il. Oh, ces lèvres si adorables qu'on a envie d'embrasser !

_Attends, tiens bon._

« Les gens ne se marient pas comme ça, ils sortent…ils flirtent… » Je m'arrêtais.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Tu veux sortir ? Flirter… » Il rigola et se rapprocha, je me reculais d'autant.

« Bien, je me débrouillerai avec toi plus tard, mais pour le moment nous devons partir et je dois trouver Rose. » Dis-je en prenant de calmes inspirations.

« Tu as dit 'nous ', ça sonne bien. Bella et Edward. » Il soupira. Ca sonnait vraiment bien. Oh seigneur, il me fait fondre.

« Edward, tu peux faire profil bas avec le m-mariage et je ne te hurlerai pas dessus pour ça. Je pourrais même, peut-être, sortir. Juste une fois, ne te fais pas d'espoir. » Déclarai-je.

Je le vis me sourire largement et s'approcher un peu pour m'embrasser. Il s'arrêta quand il comprit cela et avança sa main pour que je la serre.

« Marché conclu, et tu pourras voir que nous sommes des âmes sœur. » Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je levai les yeux au ciel. J'approchai ma main de la sienne pour la serrer. Une fois que nos mains se touchèrent, je sentis encore la décharge, nos mains s'emboitaient parfaitement. Je le regardais, il ricanait, sachant que je le sentais aussi.

Oh, je suis déjà foutue…

* * *

**Une review pour donner votre avis ? Bon ou mauvais…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je suis ravie que la fiction de tinklove soit déjà aussi suivie. Pour une fois, et c'est rare^^, je vais répondre au review anonymes.**

**Aely : j'ai adoré ta review ce midi et voilà le nouveau chapitre =D. Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? ^^**

**PatnieSnow : la suite, là voilà. Mais il y a encore un moment avant la fin des six mois^^.**

**Oh et au fait ! Chose que je n'avais pas précisé : les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la possession de Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est celle écrite par tinklove. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez lire la VO, elle est disponible dans mes favorites.**

**Déjà une vingtaine de review ! J'suis contente de voir que cette traduction vous plait. Pour celles qui suivaient I got you, je n'ai absolument aucune nouvelle de l'auteure et j'en suis aussi déçue que vous.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =D.

* * *

**

**Bella POV.**

Après notre arrangement, Edward arrêta de me casser les pieds et commença à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il avait été assis dans la chambre pendant un moment et faisant maintenant je ne sais quoi. Pendant que je creuse un trou dans le sol en attendant que Rosalie dise quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plait dire quelque chose ? » Lui demandai-je en tordant nerveusement mes doigts.

Aussitôt que Rose était venue me chercher à ma chambre d'hôtel, mon cher mari avait ouvert la porte. Elle était vraiment contente que j'ai enfin couchée parce qu'elle pense que le sexe est la réponse à tout, mais alors je lui ai montré ma bague et sa mâchoire est tombée. Une fois encore, mon cher mari lui a tout raconté, dans les détails devrais-je ajouter, à propos de ce qui c'était passé, tout au long du vol. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Il me fit un sourire aimant pendant que je lui expliquai et pour une raison inconnue, je lui souris aussi.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un pour tout me dire, n'importe quoi. J'avais si peur de la réaction d'Emmett. Il avait été mon support depuis que ma mère était décédée. Notre parfaite petite famille avait volé en éclats pendant un accident de voiture l'année de ma seconde au lycée. Mon père était perdu et brisé, au point qu'il ne disait ou ne faisait plus rien depuis ses funérailles. C'était comme s'il était mort lui aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu un autre couple aussi amoureux qu'eux. Emmett et Rosalie sont amoureux, mais ils ont une relation plus physique, même si je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment cependant autant et qu'ils mourraient l'un pour l'autre. Je m'étais aussi appuyée sur mon petit ami du lycée, et ex-fiancé Jake, mais ça s'avéra être un énorme désastre.

Je me rappelais cette fille, Leah, il m'avait trompé avec elle quand nous avions commencés l'université, après ça j'avais rompu avec lui. Je m'étais enfin reprise et avais trouvé mon premier job en dehors de l'université dans une compagnie de marketing sympa. C'est à ce moment que Jake ré-entra dans ma vie et me rappela ce que cela faisait d'être avec quelqu'un. Il s'excusa à profusion et j'acceptai de le reprendre. Nous étions ensemble depuis un an quand je rencontrai Edward. Il revenait de Londres après avoir eu son master, et commençait à travailler avec son père, qui était mon patron. Il y avait toujours cette décharge entre nous. Nous nous voyions souvent. Il m'avait même demandé pour sortir, mais j'étais avec Jake à cette époque et j'avais refusé. Le job ne m'allait pas et Jake commençait à devenir un petit ami possessif, et ça n'était pas chaud. Nous étions habitués à nous disputer pendant des heures. J'avais fait une offre quand j'avais découvert que ma librairie préférée allait fermer. Je voulais ouvrir ma propre boutique, et vu que le propriétaire me connaissait si bien, il me l'avait vendu pour une bouchée de pain parce qu'il savait que j'en prendrai soin. Avant que quoi que ce soit ait pu arriver, Jake me surprit en me demandant en mariage, et étant la fille que j'étais à ce moment, j'avais dit oui.

J'avais découvert une semaine avant notre mariage que Jake était allé voir Leah. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait seulement voulu lui parler puisqu'ils étaient restés amis. Je lui avais demandé s'il l'avait embrassé, et il m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait fait. Rose m'avait dit le lendemain qu'elle avait vu Jake embrasser Leah. C'est alors que j'avais compris que je le pardonnai pour des erreurs qu'il avait faites et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. J'étais juste amoureuse de l'idée que je me faisais lui. Depuis que Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient mariés, je voulais avoir ça. Mais à trop le vouloir, ça avait quasiment ruiné ma vie.

Après quelques mois à pleurer, Emmett en avait eu assez, et m'avait fait commencer mon projet pour restaurer la librairie. J'étais enfin heureuse. Mon père commença à refaire des choses normales, mais il ne voulait toujours pas nous voir. Ca m'allait. Emmett et moi lui parlions quelques minutes chaque mois. Je restai avec Emmett puisqu'il avait une très grande maison et qu'il ne voulait pas que je vive seule après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ca ne me dérangeait pas du tout de vivre avec lui, parce que lui, Rose et ma mignonne nièce de deux ans Tabitha, sont tout ce que j'ai.

Tout cela alla à l'égout quand je découvrais il y a une semaine que Jake avait épousé Leah et qu'elle était enceinte. J'heurtai les bas fonds parce que même si je le haïssais avec passion, j'étais tout de même jalouse, et je souhaitai que ça soit moi.

NON ! Je suis au-dessus de ça, et j'ai réalisé mon rêve. C'est simplement que le marié à changé. Hip hip, hourra !

« Wow, tu as épousé Edward ? Tu n'avais pas un gros béguin pour lui il a quelques années ? Jacob était si énervé ! » Rigola-t-elle. Je la fusillai du regard, était-ce le grand conseil que j'avais attendu ?

« Rose ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il ne me laissera pas seule, fais-le partir. » Pleurai-je.

« Ne sois pas mélodramatique Bella, j'ai le sentiment que ça va devenir quelque chose de bien. » dit-elle.

« Ouai, comme Emmett devenant un ours et attaquant mon futur ex-mari. » Marmonnai-je.

« Je m'occupe d'Emmett. » Rose balança sa main nonchalamment. Je la fixai simplement et restai bouche bée.

Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre les choses en mains. J'appelai Jasper, qui est le frère de Rose, pour m'avoir des papiers de divorce puisqu'il venait juste d'avoir son master et était officiellement un avocat. Il se moqua de moi, mais je le fis arrêter au plus vite et lui dis que je lui expliquerais les choses plus tard.

Je vis Edward sortir de la chambre, semblant plus heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que peut-être j'_étais_ en train d'en faire trop dans le drame. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste, mais je ne voulais pas non plus souffrir. Que se passerait-il si je me faisais de l'espoir et qu'ensuite j'étais détruite ?

J'entendis la sonnette et me précipitai pour ouvrir. C'était Jasper.

« Tu t'es mariée et tu veux divorcer ? »Demanda Jasper.

« Salut, je suis Edward Cullen, le mari de Bella. » Sourit Edward en passant ses bras autour de moi.

« Je suis Jasper, le frère de Rose et l'avocat de Bella. » Dit Jasper en serrant la main d'Edward. Je me sorti des bras d'Edward et attrapai les papiers de Jasper. Je pris un stylo et le tendis à Edward.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Signes. » Dis-je.

« J'aime ce côté dominant chez toi, bébé. » Flirta-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demandai-je désespérée. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aurais pas épousé si je n'avais pas été absolument sûr que tu était la fille avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. » Déclara-t-il honnêtement et me regardant avec ces magnifiques yeux d'un vert profond. Je voulais juste sauter et rester dans ses bras pour toujours, et l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Je sortais brusquement de ces pensées.

« C'est vraiment mignon Edward, mais tu vois, pour une fin heureuse, nous avons besoin d'un heureux commencement, donc tu dois signer ces papiers et t'en aller. » Expliquai-je. Il haussa simplement les épaules et alla chercher une pomme sur le comptoir. J'entendis Jasper rire et en taper cinq avec Edward.

« Rose, aide-moi ! » Demandai-je. Elle soupira et prit les papiers. J'étais instantanément reconnaissante, et je sais que quand Rose veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient.

« Hey Edward » Dit-elle.

« Salut Rose, tu sembles encore plus belle qu'avant, même après le bébé. » Dit-il de sa voix de velours très sexy.

« Ouai, n'essayes pas de me charmer monsieur, je suis là pour te parler de ce problème. » Dit-elle dans sa voix de demande qu'elle utilisait avec Tabitha.

« Oh hey, je suis le mec le plus chanceux au monde ou quoi ? »

« Assez avec la petite parlotte, j'ai besoin que tu signes ces papiers et t'en ailles, » dit-elle, et elle poussa papiers et stylo devant lui.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux et tu vas le faire. Laisse-moi te dire, Bella est lesbienne. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

« QUOI !!! » M'écriai-je, et Jasper semblait simplement trouver son programme télé préféré. Où était mon avocat ?

« Ok, laisses-moi te dire une chose que tu ne sais pas. Bella est faite pour moi, elle le sait aussi, mais elle est y va simplement doucement… » Dit-il aussi sérieusement. Ces gens ne savaient-ils pas que j'étais dans la même pièce !

« N'as-tu jamais eu cette impression profonde que tu devais continuer ? La nuit où j'ai rencontré Bella, mes trippes m'ont criés que je devais continuer et que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Mais mes trippes crient 'laisses-moi partir !' » criai-je.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas entendre mes trippes. » Me dit Edward, et je pouvais voir Jasper rigoler en arrière plan. Il avait même sorti du pop-corn !

« Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu dis. La première fois que j'ai vu Emmett, il était le plus fou et stupide mec que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais quand il m'a demandé pour sortir, je savais que je devais écouter mes trippes et trouver mon bonheur avec lui et Tabitha. » Dit Rose étourdie, se rappelant le passé.

« Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. » Médita Rose.

« Moi aussi et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas signer ces papiers. » Elucida-t-il.

« Et tu ne devrais pas. » Dit Rose en lui faisant un câlin.

« T'as gagné Edward ! » Cria Jasper, et il prit les papiers et les déchira en pièces et morceaux. C'est quoi ce délire ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et mon frère adoré entra dans la maison avec Tabitha. Elle couru en gloussant vers Rose.

« Oh je ne savais pas que nous avions de la compagnie. MORVEUSE T'ES REVENUE ! » S'exclama Emmett en m'entrainant dans un câlin à rompre les os.

« Salut. » Couinai-je.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Emmett à Edward. Je pouvais entendre Jasper glousser en arrière.

« Salut je suis Edward Cullen, et le mari de Be- »

« J'aiépouséEdwardàVegas. » Lâchai-je, et je couvrais ma bouche. Tout le monde me fixa. Cela prit un petit moment à Emmett pour comprendre ce que j'avais dit, mais je pouvais voir la bulle exploser.

« TU AS QUOI !!!! » Rugit Emmett et tout le monde grimaça à ce son. J'entendis Tabitha commencer à pleurer.

* * *

**Re à toutes et à tous (s'il y en a).**

**Juste pour vous rassurer, les chapitres sont plus longs par la suite en général.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Une review pour me donner votre avis ?**

**MJ**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà! Une nouvelle semaine s'achève, un nouveau chapitre apparait. =D**

**Pour la fiction originelle, elle fait actuellement 46 chapitres, et il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue. Enfin bref, nous voilà parti pour un long voyage ensemble ^^.**

**Sur ce, Enjoy. =D

* * *

**

**Bella POV.**

Le visage d'Emmett avait prit une étrange teinte violette, et les veines sortaient de son front. Rose prit Tabitha pour aller la coucher. Jasper devint le garde du corps pour nous protéger Edward et moi de son courroux.

« Bordel comment ça a pu arriver ? » Dit Emmett, étrangement calme, ce qui me terrifia encore plus.

« Monsieur Swan ? » Demanda Edward en tendant une main vers lui.

« C'est mon père, je suis Emmett. » Emmett agrippa sa main et je pouvais voir qu'il essayait d'écraser Edward. Je regardai Edward et il ricanait simplement ! Seigneur, ce mec avait énormément de confiance en lui.

« Hmm, mec fort, allons parler dans mon bureau. » Dit Emmett, et ils sortirent.

Ca faisait presque une heure, Jasper essayait de me calmer me disant que tout allait bien, et que j'aurais un magnifique mariage. Ouai ! Comme si ça allait aider.

« Tu sais, je l'apprécie vraiment, je n'ai jamais aimé ce gamin de Jacob, il avait un sale caractère. » Dit-il avec dégoût. Personne n'aimait Jacob, je savais ça. J'entendis de forts bruits de pas venir, ça pouvait seulement dire une chose ! Soit je meurs, soit j'ai un divorce.

« Bella, » Dit Emmett sans émotion. Je regardai Edward, et il semblait aller parfaitement bien, pas de coupures ou de bleus. Oui ! J'ai un divorce.

« Jasper, récupères-moi d'autres papiers. » Lui demandai-je, mais il regarda curieusement Emmett et puis sourit. Intriguée, je regardai Emmett et fut arrachée dans un câlin d'ours.

« FELICITATIONS ! Ma p'tite sœur, trop nul que je ne t'ai pas vu te marier, mais nous pouvons toujours vous marier à nouveau. » Tonna Emmett. J'étais choquée, je regardai Edward et il souriait comme un fou. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Vodou ? Ou attendez, il les avait éblouis. Stupides….stupides.

« NON ! Emmett, tu dois lui faire signer ces papiers ! Il c'est passé quoi avec le « tombe amoureuse et prends les choses doucement » ? » Demandai-je.

« Bells, tu as besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance aux relations, ok ? » Dit Emmett, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que personne n'est sain d'esprit ici ? » Demandai-je.

« Bella, Jake était un abruti, personne ne l'aimait. Si nous aimons tous Edward, peut-être que tu devrais aussi. Donne-lui une chance à ce gars. »

« Emmett, bébé, je suis si fière de toi, je savais que tu verrais ce que j'avais vu. » Rose descendit les escaliers avec Tabitha sur la hanche, donnant un gros baiser mouillé à Emmett.

« Edward, tu réalises qu'à moins que tu signes ces papiers, ça va prendre 6 mois pour mettre fin à ce mariage. » Lui expliquai-je, le suppliant des yeux de comprendre. Vois que je suis trop cassée pour le moment, je ne veux plus souffrir. Edward étant le parfait homme qu'il est, ça me briserai de nous voir nous séparer parce les sentiments que j'avais près d'Edward étaient complètement différents, rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais jamais ressenti avant.

« Je vais te dire que, dans 6 mois, si tu ne m'aimes pas, ce que je sais que tu feras, je m'en irai. » Dit Edward en me faisant un petit sourire.

« Tu es taré. » Marmonnai-je. Je n'avais rien de spécial, pourquoi me voudrait-il ?

« Oh aller Bella, » dit Rose, et Jasper hocha la tête. « Prends l'offre Bella, s'il te plait. » Dit Emmett avec enthousiasme, comme si c'était un satané programme de jeu. Edward me fit une moue. Comment pouvais-je dire non à ça !

« Hum, il me semble que je n'ai rien à dire là dedans. » Déclarai-je, mais secrètement j'étais heureuse. Comment autant de personne pouvaient se tromper…pas vrai ? J'imagine que j'avais juste à suivre le flot maintenant, et si quelque chose allait mal, ça serait sacrément dur à surmonter.

« Bien sur que tu peux, amour, maintenant, quel côté du lit tu préfères ? » Demanda Edward en souriant.

« Je déménage ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, c'est ce que les couples mariés font… » Répondit Emmett.

« Tu me fous dehors ? » Demandai-je, blessée.

« Bella, n'utilises pas la carte de la culpabilité avec moi, tu sais à quel point je t'aime et j'aimerai que tu restes avec nous pour toujours. Mais je t'aime trop et je veux que tu ais ta fin heureuse, et vivre avec Edward va te donner ça. » Me dit sincèrement Rose.

« Ok, allons faire des cartons Edward. » Dis-je dans une défaite feinte. Edward gloussa, m'attrapa dans ses bras et me fis tourner dans les airs. Je criais, mais appréciant la joie qui émanait de lui, ça m'affectais définitivement moi aussi.

Je fis deux gros sacs d'affaires. Trois cartons avec mes livres, et un autre avec plusieurs effets personnels tels que des cadres photos et ma médaille pour avoir été première de classe. Je ne pouvais pas croire que pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent je faisais quelque chose de si stupide.

J'imagine que je suis un être humain, dommage.

Nous partions peu après, promettant d'avoir une pendaison de crémaillère, génial ! Je montai dans la Volvo d'Edward, ça lui correspondait parfaitement. Bien vite, nous étions au cœur de Manhattan. Une autre chose à ajouter à « la perfection d'Edward ». Il porta mes sacs pendant que le portier portait tous mes cartons jusqu'à son-notre appartement. Le loft était au 21ème étage, une bonne chose que je n'ai pas le vertige car ça aurait tout à fait été moi d'avoir peur de cela et de l'ajouter à la liste des « infirmités de Bella ».

Aussitôt qu'Edward eut ouvert la porte, j'étais époustouflée. Il y avait du blanc partout…les fenêtres étaient énormes du plafond au sol, surplombant le centre ville. Il y avait des rideaux blancs, des canapés blancs. Le gros écran télé était au-dessus d'une cheminée et les étagères étaient de chaque côté de celle-ci. Je remarquai qu'une partie gauche était entièrement vide. Ce fils de pute connaissait même mon côté préféré. Je soupirai.

Je me tournai et laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise. La cuisine était si belle ! Elle était remplie de comptoir en bois et regorgeait d'appareils de cuisine en argent.

« Laisse-moi te montrer notre chambre, amour. » Dit Edward, et il me poussa vers les escaliers noirs en spiral qui ouvraient sur un lit blanc king size pour quatre personnes. La pièce avait un emplacement de détente avec un autre énorme écran télé et un espace futile.

Je remarquai que je pouvais voir l'aire de détente d'ici, c'était cool en fait, mais j'essayai de cacher mon excitation. Cet endroit était exactement ce que je voulais que ma maison soit. Je vis Edward me sourire largement.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant toujours.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Cachant mon sourire.

« Ouai, bien sûr. » Se moqua-t-il, semblant un peu triste.

« Ok, bien, je l'aime vraiment, c'est exactement à ça que je voulais que ma maison ressemble. » Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire commercial pour dentifrice.

« C'est ta maison et ma sœur, Alice, qui est convaincue que toi et elle allaient devenir meilleures amies, avait le sentiment que tu apprécierais comme ça, et elle a fait tous les changements nécessaires. » Dit-il.

« Oh j'ai entendu parler d'elle par ton père, comment vont-ils ? » Demandai-je timidement.

« Oh ils vont bien et sont vraiment heureux, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. » Dit-il en ricanant.

Je laissai tomber les cartons au sol et j'étais sûre que mes yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites. J'avais dû mal l'entendre, mais si ça n'était pas le cas, j'allais le tuer.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'en as parlé à personne ? » Suppliai-je.

« Pourquoi, ta famille sait, et j'étais si heureux - »

« Edward ! Ma famille sait parce que Jasper est mon avocat et que je ne peux pas cacher ces choses, mais pourquoi devais-tu le dire à ta famille ? Maintenant ils vont penser que je suis une poule de luxe qui veut s'amuser et ensuite divorcer. » Lui criai-je.

« Bella, mon père te connais déjà et t'apprécie, alors automatiquement ma mère t'apprécie aussi. Elle t'aime peut-être même déjà, pour m'avoir posé. Alice pense déjà à toi comme sa meilleure amie, cette pauvre fille n'a pas d'amis pour une quelconque raison. » Dit Edward.

« Ouai, je me demande pourquoi, Mademoiselle. Champagne. » Marmottai-je.

« Elle n'a plus fait confiance à beaucoup de monde après que sa meilleure amie du lycée l'ait trompé avec son petit-ami dans son dos. » Dit tristement Edward.

« Oh je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas. C'est juste que c'est une personne si extraordinaire et gentille, alors je me demandai pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, tu vois ? » Lui dis-je.

« Elle en a eu, mais ils étaient faux et elle ne les appelait pas vraiment ses amis, » il haussa les épaules. « Elle voulait te rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais pour ton bien, je lui ai demandé de te voir plus tard cette semaine ou la suivante ? » demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai. Nous restâmes là, bien. Je restai là, gênée, ne sachant pas ce que j'étais supposée faire pendant qu'Edward me regardai, amusé.

« Je vais prendre un bain. » Annonçai-je. Ouep, ça me paraissait plutôt sympa.

« Oh, ton shampoing à la fraise, gel douche au freesias et huiles parfumées sont dans la salle de bain. » M'informa Edward. Pouvait-il être plus PARFAIT !

'Perfection d'Edward numéro 412 : Edward, d'une étrange mais sympathique manière, sait même quels sont mes produits de toilette préférés.'

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher son sourire.

J'étais dans la baignoire, me relaxant pendant presque une heure, l'eau était devenue froide mais je ne pouvais pas sortir, la raison étant qu'Edward, mon mari, devait être dehors. Tout d'un coup, je sentis la plus délicieuse odeur que j'avais JAMAIS sentie ! Je me dépêchais de sortir de la baignoire et de m'essuyer. Je mettais ma mignonne, mais sexy robe. Je voulais torturer Edward un peu, puisqu'il aimait me le faire.

« Mmmm, » marmonnai-je.

Aussitôt, je partis pour trouver l'origine de cette odeur, je remarquai Edward, assit à la table à manger avec du vin et des bougies.

« Coucou amour, as-tu eu un magnifique bain ? » Demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçai et ne pouvais pas retirer mes yeux de cette magnifique nourriture.

« J'ai fais ça pour toi, c'est du homard frit, de l'humus et des sandwichs au feta. J'ai aussi ta mousse de fraise, j'ai entendu dire que tu l'aimes. » Dit-il.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, Edward. Que puis-je faire pour te montrer ma gratitude ? » Demandai-je de manière rhétorique.

« Donne-moi un baiser. » Répondit Edward en abruti qu'il était. Je le fusillai du regard et croisai les bras autour de ma poitrine.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demandai-je épouvantée.

« Non, je ne suis pas si con Bella. » Dit-il, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal parce que ces lèvres paraissaient encore plus délicieuses que la nourriture. Arrêtes Bella, ça fait partie de son plan.

* * *

**Bon, sur ce, je me permets encore quelques instants de pub. La première, pour la fiction que je vais bientôt poster. Qui restera en fait un OS fait avec Tiftouff19 et qui restera un simple OS fait pour le concours Bloody Valentine. Et la seconde, pour le forum dont je vous ai déjà parlé.**

http[:]//twilight-lerpg[.]twilight-mania[.]com/forum[.]htm

**Retirez les crochets, et j'espère que vous pourrez y avoir accès enfin si vous en avez envie.**

**Une review? Votre avis?**

Bisous, MJ.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Bonne saint valentin à toutes et à tous.**

**Pour ce qui est de la traduction, voilà le nouveau chapitre. La VO est officiellement terminée à plus de 46 chapitres, plus quelques bonus à venir et l'auteure ne sait pas quand elle postera. Merci aux review anonymes. Et pour répondre à lilou, je poste tous les dimanches, mais j'ai le temps de traduire un peu pendant les vacances, j'essaye de m'avancer pour pendant les périodes scolaires, ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir poster etc...**

**Sur ce, Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Bella POV.**

Après dîner, Edward alla nettoyer la table. Je rangeai mes livres par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères. J'allais dans sa, ma, notre chambre pour mettre mes affaires dans la penderie. Puisque j'allais être là 6 mois, autant faire comme chez moi.

6 mois, ce serait tout ce que j'aurais pour éprouver le bonheur du mariage, même si le notre est loin d'être un mariage normal, ça restait un mariage. Edward découvrirait vite mes défauts et signerait les papiers, et je serais pour toujours un cœur-brisé parce que même en ces 2 jours où je l'ai connu, j'étais tombée pour lui.

J'entendis le téléphone de la maison sonner et sans y penser une seconde fois, je décrochai.

« Bonjour ? »

« Oh ma chère, c'est Bella ? Coucou ma chérie, je suis Esmé, la mère d'Edward, et ta belle-mère. » Entendis-je dire une femme à la voix maternelle. Je sentis tout l'air quitter mon corps dans un grand souffle.

« Coucou, » couinai-je. « Je vais bien, et vous ? »

« Je vais bien aussi ma chérie, aimes-tu ta nouvelle maison ? Alice était convaincue que tu l'aimerais. » Dit-elle. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse ou quoi que ce soit. S'il devait y avoir quelque chose, elle semblait sincèrement curieuse.

« Oh je l'adore et elle n'avait pas à faire ça, je l'aurais aimé de toute façon. » Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. On devrait avoir un livre sur comment parler à sa-ma belle-mère.

« Oh Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais modeste et il est là, laisse-moi lui passer le téléphone. » Dit-elle, avant que je puisse protester à propos de parler à l'ancien patron de mon patron, j'entendis la voix également charmante au téléphone.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ma chère ? » Dit Carlisle, toujours de manière compatissante. M'entendant parler, Edward vint, s'assit près de moi et sourit.

« Je vais bien monsieur Cullen. Comment allez-vous ? » Demandai-je.

« Appel-moi Carlisle Bella, je te l'ai dit depuis que je t'ai embauchée, mais Esmé est extatique d'avoir une nouvelle fille alors elle va te dire de l'appeler « maman » très bientôt. » Rigola-t-il et je ris, gênée.

« Oh Edward veut dire quelque chose. » Déclarai-je, et je lui tendais le téléphone. C'était effrayant, même s'ils étaient d'adorables beaux-parents, j'étais quand même effrayée. Que ce passerait-il si je faisais quelque chose de mal ou disais une chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Et ils ne m'aimeraient pas, et alors au lieu de 6 mois, ça serait un mois !

Secrètement, j'aimais cet arrangement de 6 mois.

« Bella, ils t'aiment, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. » Dit Edward après avoir raccroché.

« Ouai, eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à leur parler aussi tôt. » Dis-je en prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Tu connais déjà plutôt bien mon père, il a dit qu'il avait l'habitude de te parler beaucoup de notre famille. En plus, il n'y a pas de secret dans notre famille » Dit Edward. J'acquiesçai.

Une fois que j'eu rangé mes affaires, j'allais à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je vis Edward entrer et prendre sa brosse à dent aussi. Il me fit un clin d'œil. Ne connaissait-il pas les rudiments de la vie privée ?

« Mari et femme font beaucoup de choses ensemble, et ceci est juste une de ces choses, amour. De plus, on a fait beaucoup plus. » Dit-il en déplaçant la brosse à dent de l'autre côté. Je fronçai les sourcils et me cachai la bouche pour cracher. J'entendis Edward glousser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit cracher du dentifrice et me rincer la bouche, c'est juste dégoutant et sans mentionner, un de mes moments peu attirants. Sans rien dire, je sortis de là et inspirais profondément. Je ne savais pas ce que cet homme faisait, mais ça n'était définitivement pas sain pour moi. C'était étrange qu'à chaque fois qu'il était près pour me toucher, mon cœur accélérait.

Je fixai notre lit, je pense que je devrais m'habituer à dire notre, et mari, et mariage parce que peu importe à quel point je ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai, ça l'était. Je ne savais simplement pas si ça terminerait en un cauchemar ou en un magnifique rêve. Je grimpai du côté gauche du lit et attrapai mon exemplaire en lambeaux des Hauts de Hurle-Vents. Je vis Edward venir aussi se coucher et mettre ses lunettes, attrapant un dossier. Il était si sexy, comme un informaticien chaud, que je n'aurais aucun problème à…

ARRETES BELLA !

Nous n'avions même pas atteint la première base et j'essaye de lui sauter dessus ? Attendez une minute…que veut-il dire par nous avons fait plus ?

J'hoquetai et couvrais ma bouche avec ma main.

« Que ce passe-t-il Bella ? » Demanda Edward inquiet.

« R-rien. » Marmottai-je. A quel point ça serait embarrassant de lui demander quelque chose comme ça, si nous ne l'avions pas fait ou lui demander si nous l'avions fait ? Il attira mon menton vers lui et caressa mes joues avec ses pouces, laissant un tracé enflammé sur son passage. Inconsciemment, je m'appuyai contre ses mains.

« C'est quoi ? » son souffle s'abattit sur moi et je fus momentanément époustouflée. C'était quoi le problème ?

« Euh ? » Demandai-je et alors, je me rappelais. « Oh ! M-moi et t-toi. Attends heum…est-ce qu'on a tu sais ? » Demandai-je en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

« Es-ce que tu me demandes, mon amour, si on a fait l'amour ? » Demanda Edward consterné. J'hochai la tête.

« Tu as oublié notre première fois ? » Cria-t-il. Quoi ? J'étais si bourrée que j'avais couché avec mon stupéfiant mari et ne m'en rappelai pas ? Comment pouvais-je oublier son corps dur, chaud pressé contre le mien ?

« JE-JE QUOI !!! » haletai-je, et les larmes énervées et tristes commencèrent à couler. Edward semblait amusé, mais aussitôt qu'il vit mes larmes, il m'attira contre son torse et commença à me calmer.

« Je-je sui-suis dé-désolée, je ne pe-peux pas croire que…j'-j'ai fait ça e-et ne me ra-pe-lle pas. » J'étais en train de pleurer très fort sur son t-shirt.

« Non, c'est ma faute, je suis désolé bébé, et nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. Nous étions trop saouls, et fatigués après notre mariage ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé. » Dit-il et il commença à caresser mes cheveux. Je le repoussai.

« Comment peux-tu Edward, sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai ressenti ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirai de cette façon, j'aurais dû mieux te connaître. Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour ça Amour. » Il semblait sincère dans ses excuses et me suppliait.

« Tu sais ce qui va arriver ? » Demandai-je en ricanant. Il sembla pétrifié à mon soudain changement d'humeur.

« Quoi ? » Il paraissait presque trop effrayé pour répondre.

« Eh bien, le mari dort sur le canapé, voilà quoi. Maintenant bouges tes fesses dans le salon. » Ordonnai-je.

« Mais Bella, je suis trop habitué à dormir avec toi dans mes bras. » Il me fit le regard de chien battu, mais Tabitha lui avait volé le titre car personne ne pouvait la battre.

« Comment peux-tu t'être habitué à moi dormant dans tes bras ? Si je me rappel, j'ai seulement dormi dans tes bras une nuit, » dis-je, et je ris.

« Je sais, mais c'est devenu une de mes habitudes après avoir dormi quelques heures près de toi. » Dit sérieusement Edward.

« Nope, vas en bas. » Dis-je en pointant la porte du doigt.

Il soupira et fit la moue, mais attrapa sa couverture et son oreiller en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « serait mieux de coucher » et quitta la chambre. Je gloussai à ça.

Malheureusement, pour une raison inconnue, je souhaitais qu'il soit resté, de cette manière j'aurai pu me lover contre lui, en prétendant dormir bien sûr. Il se vanterait que je sois amoureuse seulement s'il savait que je ne dormais pas.

Je me réveillai le jour suivant un peu fatiguée. Je regardai dans la chambre pour réaliser que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Oh c'est ma chambre, juste ma nouvelle chambre.

Je sortis, arrangeais le bazar sur ma tête, et me brossai les dents. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, je remarquai Edward chantonnant pendant qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner.

'Perfection d'Edward numéro 413 : Edward peut préparer un repas.'

Je me figeais en route, quand je vis qu'Edward préparait le petit-déjeuner dans son boxer noir. Je savais qu'il y avait un trésor sous ces chemises, mais j'étais loin de savoir que c'était si bon. J'étais certaine que de la bave me coulait le long du menton.

« BELLA! SALUT! BONJOUR. » Edward continua de remuer sa main devant mon visage, se moquant de moi.

« Oh oui, bonjour. » Dis-je en rougissant.

« Alors tu m'aimes sans chemise? » demanda-t-il de façon espiègle. MERDE OUI!

« Euh NON! Je ne veux simplement pas de poils dans mon petit déjeuner. » Dis-je piteusement.

« Quel poils? » Demanda Edward, confus quand je laissai mes yeux parcourir son torse…

CE STUPIDE FILS DE PUTE N'A PAS DE POILS ! Attendez il en a, mais c'est cette ligne sexy de couleur bronze qui va vers son…

« Bella? » Gloussa Edward. Je me fâchais.

J'attrapais le New York Times et commençais à faire semblant de le lire, et couvrais mon visage rouge tomate.

« Une gaufre belge arrive pour madame Cullen! » annonça Edward, et je souris. Je fermais rapidement le journal et le posais.

« Oh! Ow… je me suis coupée » criai-je, regardant mon majeur. L'odeur de rouille et de sang frappa mes narines, me rendant un peu pâteuse.

« Laisse-moi voir ça. » Dit Edward en prenant mon doigt dans sa main chaude, et m'emmenant vers l'évier.

« C'est du sang, je vois du sang… Ewww je vois du sang. » Criai-je en fermant les yeux et en respirant par la bouche. Il prit ma main et la mis sous de l'eau chaude. Ca piquait un peu.

« Chut…chut. » M'apaisa Edward.

« Ca fait mal! » me plaignis-je. Il prit ma main dans les siennes et commença à masser mon doigt. Ensuite, il embrassa mon doigt. L'électricité traversa mon corps, me laissant avec un picotement, et en demandant plus.

« Ca fait mal…vraiment mal… vraiment très mal. » Dis-je doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur commença à battre frénétiquement, dû à notre proximité. Il m'attira ensuite à lui de manière à ce que nos poitrines se touchent doucement. Sa main droite alla dans le creux de mes reins pour m'approcher toujours un peu plus, de façon à ce que tout mon corps soit pressé au sien. Puis, il prit mon visage en coupe de sa main gauche et pencha un peu la tête. J'étais dans ma propre bataille interne, mais rien qu'en regardant ces lèvres, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. L'énergie avait changé dans la pièce. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et regardai dans ses yeux, pour les voir emplis de joie, de désir, d'envie et d'amour. Mon cœur commença à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'approchai encore mon visage plus près du sien, maintenant nos lèvres s'effleuraient vaguement. Ensuite, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était le Paradis pur. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et douces, avec un petit goût de sirop à pancake.

La décharge d'électricité entre nous s'annonçait plus prononcée. Ses lèvres s'écartaient à présent, entrouvrant les miennes, et commencèrent à bouger. Edward commença ensuite à sucer ma lèvre inférieure.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait emporté, mais j'avais besoin d'en avoir plus de lui. Je mis mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'attirais toujours plus près de moi. J'avais besoin d'en avoir plus de lui, je commençais à l'embrasser très fort avec toute la passion, et peut-être même l'amour, qui commençait à se bâtir pour lui. Il réalisa ce que je voulais et mis ses deux mains sur mes fesses, ce qui me fit hoqueter. Ensuite, il me souleva et sécurisa mes jambes autour de son torse. J'enroulais mes chevilles sans briser notre baiser. Sa main droite resta sur mes fesses pour m'empêcher de tomber de lui, il plaça sa main gauche pour prendre mon visage, encore. Mes mains bougèrent de sa nuque à ses cheveux, doux et bronze…

Je m'écartai pour un besoin pressant de respirer, mais Edward commença à embrasser le coin de ma bouche, et traça une ligne de baisers mouillés le long de ma joue et de ma clavicule. Réalisant juste ce qui venait d'arriver, je sautai loin de lui.

« Je - je ne peux pas être là. » Marmonnai-je.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être là? » Demanda Edward en m'attirant à nouveau près de lui.

« Parce que… » Dis-je, et je m'écartai encore de lui. J'allais vers le dressing de l'entrée pour prendre mon sac et ma veste.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que… J'ai décidé de continuer avec mon PROJET…de REPRENDRE…MA LIBBRAIRIE. » C'était brillant.

« Oui, c'est ça. » Dis-je triomphante pendant qu'Edward commençait à s'approcher de moi en souriant et en hochant la tête.

« Je vais y être pendant beaucoup d'heures, okay, euh - bye. » Dis-je en courant à l'extérieur, appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Aussitôt l'ascenseur arrivé, je me précipitai à l'intérieur.

« Cette tenue parait sexy sur vous, ma belle. » Dit une voix enrouée. Je regardai alentour et trouvais un homme de 40 ans, me fixant comme si j'étais un morceau de viande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, abruti? » Sifflai-je.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'aucun homme regardera au loin quand il y a une si jolie femme portant cela n'est-ce pas? » Dit-il en me parcourant du regard, me faisant reculer.

C'est alors que je remarquai ce que je portais. J'hoquetais et pressais le bouton du 21ème étage à nouveau. Aussitôt que l'homme dégoutant fut sorti, une salope snobe entra. Je courus vers notre loft.

Quand j'arrivais à la porte, Edward l'avait déjà ouvert et riait hystériquement. Je le fusillais du regard et lui lançais mon sac. Bien sûr avec mes formidables dons pour viser, il vola par-dessus sa tête.

Je traçais ma route jusque dans notre chambre.

Je m'habillais, enfilant ma jupe crayon noir moulante avec mon top sans manche couleur crème, avec un profond décolleté et beaucoup de boutons sur le devant. Je l'agrémentais de bracelets en argents et des ballerines. J'avais un maquillage naturel et mes cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés dans de légères boucles à l'extrémité.

« Tu es magnifique, et vraiment sexy Amour. » Dit Edward béatement.

« Merci. » Marmonnais-je, le rose affluant à mes joues.

« Euh, je voulais simplement te dire qu'Alice te verra à ta librairie aujourd'hui, et elle ne prendra pas non pour une réponse. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne mord pas. » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Je serais contente de la rencontrer et elle pourra peut-être aussi m'aider à réagencer. » Dis-je, et Edward eut un regard lointain.

« Ouai, je suis sûr que c'est probablement dans ses plans. » me sourit-il.

Je ne sais pas si je suis supposée dire au revoir? Nous étions mariés, mais n'étions pas normaux. Je pensais à lui comme à un ami, bon plus qu'un ami. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais j'ai eu une séance de pelotage avec lui?

L'idée de nous, nous embrassant, renforça juste le rouge sur mes joues. Je devais l'avouer, ça avait été le meilleur baiser au monde. Je ne pense même pas que j'ai éprouvé ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Edward. C'est vrai que j'avais seulement été avec Jacob, mais quand même.

Pourquoi ça arrivait? Pourquoi m'enfuyais-je de ça? Pourquoi Edward me faisait me sentir si gênée, mais en même temps, j'avais besoin de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas me complaire dans ces pensées parce qu'Edward m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et tout devint flou.

« Je te vois ce soir. » Dit-il mélodieusement.

« Euh, ouai, bye… » Dis-je et je me ruais hors de la maison, hébétée…

* * *

**Encore moi, je viens quémander des review. **

**A votre bon coeur m'sieur dames =D.**

**A la semaine prochaine. Bisous**

**MJ.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je ne poste pas trop tard, mais c'est la course pour moi. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée, aucun temps pour traduire et la semaine prochaine risque d'être à peu près identique, si ce n'est pire...**

**Enfin bref, il y a eu quelques review de plus dans le dernier chapitres mais je sais que vous pourriez faire mieux. On a quand même passé le cap des 100 review, et ça c'est énorme! Merci à Bostondirty pour sa relecture. **

**Pour celles qui donnent leur avis : un énorme merci. Pour celles qui ne le font pas, je vais être honnête, ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de continuer... Ca me demande un temps assez considérable, et voir que les gens ne le reconnaissent pas me fout un bon coup au moral quand même...**

**Bon, j'arrête. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je montais dans un taxi et partais vers ma librairie. Mon troisième jour en tant que femme mariée était plein d'évènements. Je souhaitais le regretter, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je veux savourer ce souvenir de nous nous embrassant pour toujours dans mon esprit. Qui sait quand notre petite bulle de bonheur confus prendrait fin?

Chaque minute que je passe avec lui est dangereuse parce que ça me donne envie de lui, besoin de lui, et tomber amoureuse de lui. Même cette petite séparation pour aller au travail était une torture pour moi. Je n'entendrai pas sa voix de velours, ou verrais ses yeux pétillants, écouterais ses commentaires de grosse tête, ou entendrais l'apaisement de sa voix quand il me calme, ou sentirais ses bras chauds et forts autour de moi.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur se serrer. Quand le temps viendrait et nous prendrions des chemins séparés, je le savais maintenant, il me manquerait toujours, peu importe ce qui m'arrivais, ou à lui. Il aurait toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Si c'était le sentiment grandissant d'amour pour lui, ou la sensation de sécurité ou quoi que ce soit, il serait toujours dans mes souvenirs et dans mon cœur.

Après ma révélation, je me sentais bien. J'étais contente de pouvoir comprendre quelques uns des sentiments confus et émotions que j'expérimentai.

« Mademoiselle, nous y sommes et ça sera 11 dollars 50. » Me dit le chauffeur de taxi.

« Voilà. » je lui tandis la monnaie et sortais. Je rentrai dans ma librairie, et aussitôt que la senteur d'anciens et nouveaux livres me frappa les narines, je me relaxais.

Tout à coup, je vis une tâche rose et l'air fut expulsé de moi.

« SALUT BELLA! Je suis Mary Alice Cullen, mais tu peux m'appeler Alice, la sœur d'Edward, et la tienne! » Couina-t-elle. C'était un petit lutin de femme avec des courts cheveux bruns, dans une mignonne robe rose et un sourire très amical sur le visage. Elle avait un regard plus que couleur noisette, et était indéniablement splendide.

« Salut Alice, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par ton père quand je travaillais pour lui, et maintenant par Edward… » Dis-je.

« Wow, tu es encore plus belle que ce qu'a décrit Edward. Les mots qu'il a utilisés ne te faisaient pas justice Bella! Mon frère est un homme très chanceux. » S'extasia Alice. Je rougissais naturellement.

« Merci Alice, et je pense que tu les a mal compris, c'est l'inverse. » dis-je, et elle renifla.

« J'ai aussi entendu parler du fait que tu ne sois pas consciente de toi-même. T'en fais pas, je ferais sortir la vraie Bella. » Dit-elle.

« Ah oui, et que penses-tu du fait que nous nous attaquions à quelque chose de plus productif, comme réaménager ma librairie, je pensai à un truc classique et Edward a dit que tu aime - » J'étais arrêtée de mon babillage par un cri haut perché d'Alice.

« MERCI BEAUCOUP, J'ADORERAI AUSSI! ET NOUS ALLONS DEVENIR LES MEILLEURES AMIES. » Dit Alice, et elle me poussa vers mon petit bureau

Nous parlâmes de tout pendant des heures. Elle me parla des années lycée d'Edward, il était du genre charmeur et homme à femmes, ce qui, je devais l'avouer était chaud, mais aussi me rendait jalouse de toutes ces filles avec qui il était. Il sortait avec une fille appelée Tanya en Angleterre pendant qu'il obtenait son master, avant de venir en Amériques. Elle me dit qu'il n'était plus sorti avec personne depuis qu'il m'avait vu, ce qui me rendit un peu triste, et égoïstement heureuse aussi. Elle dit aussi qu'elle avait entendu parler de moi avant par Edward, mais Edward n'était jamais rentré dans les détails. Alice dit que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial si Edward ne disait rien à personne de ce qu'il pensait de moi. Elle dit aussi qu'il était extatique le matin après notre mariage, disant qu'il était amoureux et marié à l'amour de sa vie.

« Maman et Papa étaient bien sûr choqués et un peu en colère, mais quand il expliqua à propos de toi, et combien il t'aimait, et la manière dont ça sonnait au téléphone, notre famille savait qu'il était en fait amoureux, et nous étions si heureux pour lui. » Dit Alice.

« Ca compte tellement pour moi Alice, vraiment, toi et ta famille avaient étés si généreux envers moi. J'aurai cru que vous me prendriez pour une traînée qui court après l'argent. » Croassai-je.

« Bella, nous sommes aussi ta famille, et oh pitié, tu n'es pas une traînée, tu possèdes une librairie! Combien de femmes de moins de 25 ans font ça? En plus, Papa te connais, et il dit que tu es un des employés les plus travailleurs. » Dit-elle. Oh j'avais oublié ça.

« C'est vrai. » Dis-je en souriant un peu.

« Alors, as-tu finalement réalisé que tu aimes mon frère? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, me faisant cracher mon café et commencer à tousser.

« Alice, » dis-je en m'essuyant bouche et mains, « je ne connais même pas ton frère, ça fait seulement 3 jours! Nous sommes à peine amis! » Dis-je.

« Ouai qui ont accrochés depuis 2 ans et, oh une minuscule petite chose appelé « mariage » ». Affirma-t-elle.

« Comment tu ? Attends, je n'ai pas accroché avec lui. » Mentis-je.

« Menteuse, Emmett m'a parlé des disputes que toi et ton stupide ex aviez l'habitude d'avoir. Je jure que si je le vois un jour, je devrais le frapper pour s'être mis entre vous deux et t'avoir menti. » Dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

« Comment as-tu connu Emmett ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh je lui ai parlé pendant qu'Edward lui parlait de votre mariage et tout. Je l'adore ! » Dit-elle

« Je t'aime Alice, ça signifie beaucoup, mais je ne sais même pas si ça va marcher et je suis juste…c'est trop rapide ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver en 6 mois ! » Dis-je.

« Bien, tu verras et sauras ce que je sais dès maintenant, et vous vivrez une longue et heureuse vie. Et je t'aime aussi sœurette ! » Dit-elle en souriant, et je reniflais.

Nous passâmes encore plus d'heures à planifier le nouveau design pour le magasin, et je devais reconnaître les aptitudes d'Alice. Elle était déjà ma meilleure amie la première fois que je l'avais vu, et après avoir passé tout ce temps ensemble, ça rendait cela encore plus vrai.

« Bonjour mes deux femmes préférées. » Appela une voix près du pas de la porte. Je connaissais cette voix, et instantanément ma tête se releva brusquement vers lui. Il semblait si magnifique avec sont costume bleu marine et sa cravate desserrée.

« Salut » Couinai-je.

« Alors, vous avez fait autre chose que bavarder ? » Demanda-t-il, joueur.

« Oui Edward, si tu veux savoir, j'ai appelé les entrepreneurs de maman et ils auront finit le réaménagement dans 2 jours ! » Alice sautillait sur place.

« C'est génial, mais j'aime quand même la beauté de cet endroit. On se croirait dans les années 1900, et j'aurais aimé que vous gardiez le coté classique. » dit Edward en s'émerveillant devant les vieilles tapisseries.

« C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Bella ! Vous êtes si semblables ! Aww… » Dit-elle en souriant, et je rougissais. Edward eut un large sourire.

« Alors Bella, je suis venu te chercher, tu es prête ? Alice tu as ta voiture, non ? » Demanda Edward. Je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui, je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait après la nouvelle révélation. Il sentirait surement que quelque chose était différent avec moi, et oublierait tout des 6 mois !

« Non je ne peux pas ! » Dis-je, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, à chaque que je le vois j'ai soit envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, d'être dans ses bras et de ne jamais le laisser partir et alors BOUM ! 6 mois plus tard, tout aura disparut.

Juste au moment où j'allais lui donner une piètre excuse, son portable sonna. Sauvée par le gong !

« Bébé, n'oublie pas ça. » Dit-il et il sortit pour avoir une meilleure réception.

« Que dois-tu faire ici ? » Demanda Alice en tapant du pied.

« Eh bien je commence la re-décoration. » Dis-je simplement.

« A 8 heure le soir ? » Demanda Alice, amusée.

« Je ne suis pas attirée par lui, et je ne vais pas rentrer à cette maison à cause de lui, pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis attirée par lui ! » Je chuchotai, mi-crié.

« Tout ce que j'ai dis est 8 heure le soir. » Gloussa Alice. Oh ! C'est la faute d'Edward, il prend le dessus sur mon cerveau aussi.

« D'accord Bella, la compagnie de Papa s'est chargée du financement et il commenceront demain. » Annonça Edward.

« Quoi NON, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, je veux payer pour ça. » Me plaignis-je.

« Bella nous devons garder autant d'argent que possible ! Nos enfants iront à l'université. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Non, nos enfants n'iront pas à l'université. » Dis-je.

« Ok…Je les aimerai quand même. » dit-il en souriant.

« Non… Pas d'amour ou d'enfants… Edward, allons-y et parlons-en plus tard ! » Soupirai-je, et j'attrapais mon sac et ma veste.

« Pourquoi pas Bella ? C'est gratuit ! » Alice fit la moue. Oh elle était convaincante à faire ça.

« Rien n'est gratuit ! Il veut faire ça pour que nous ayons un lien, et qu'il puisse essayer de me séduire. » Dis-je, et je regardais suspicieusement Edward, qui était en train de lire un livre à l'envers.

« Oh, bien, si tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, alors tu n'as pas à craindre un lien. » Dit-elle en me défiant.

« Je ne crains pas un lien, c'est stupide. » Je grognais.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? » Demanda Alice.

« Non. »

« Eh bien je pense que tu es totalement attirée par lui et que ça te fou une frousse pas possible. » Affirma-t-elle, victorieuse.

« Oh pitié, regardes le, il est tout…simplement tout triomphant ! Combien de temps il passe à faire de la gym ! Il ne pense pas à nos enfants allant au lycée, non ? » Dis-je.

« Bella, Amour, tu réalises que je suis juste là pas vrai ? » Dit Edward en relevant les yeux de son livre.

« Oui, je ne suis pas attirée par toi et je vais aller chez mon frère puisqu'il me manque beaucoup, prend ça comme une de nos disputes. » Je dis ça et quittai la librairie. Je jure avoir entendu le carillonnant rire d'Alice et le magnifique rire d'Edward.

J'arrivais à la maison d'Emmett rapidement, et utilisais la clé caché sous le paillasson pour entrer. C'était sombre, alors je devinais que soit, ils étaient dehors, soit ils dormaient.

Je courus dans mon ancienne chambre et fermais la porte.

« Ok… je suis attirée par toi, Edward Cullen, » je secouai les mains « voilà ! T'es content ? Je pense que tu es si sexy… SEXY, SEXY, SEXY, SEXY. » Criai-je de frustration. Oh ! Ca fait du bien.

J'entendis quelqu'un rire hystériquement et je criais, et j'attrapais la chose la plus proche qui s'avéra être mon vieil ours en pluche. Il m'avait aidé à traverser mes nuits pleines de monstres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Emmett déboula dans la chambre. Quand je regardai autour, je vis Jasper sur le sol, essayant de contrôler ses rires. Je rougis autant qu'un camion de pompier. Ca veut dire qu'il avait entendu mon petit craquage. Oh seigneur, pourquoi moi ?

« Jazz ? Pourquoi tu rigoles par terre ? » Demanda Rosalie, portant son ensemble rouge.

« Et Bella, que fais-tu dans sa chambre ? » Demanda Emmett en rigolant pendant qu'il regardait Jasper. Je rougis encore, mais alors je relevais brusquement la tête vers eux.

« Que veux-tu dire par _sa_ chambre ? Qu'es-ce qui est arrivé à mes affaires ? » Criai-je, et je remarquai des poster représentants des personnages historiques, des livres d'histoire et de loi étaient éparpillés et…

« Playboy ? Vraiment Jasper… Eurk est-ce que je t'ai interrompu de tes… » Je frissonnai à cette idée. Jasper arrêta instantanément de rire.

« Non tu ne m'as pas interrompu, je regardais simplement quelque chose. » Me dit Jasper en rougissant un peu. Je commençai à rire.

« Oh est-ce que c'est de la période de guerre civile ? Ces pin-up -» Commença à dire Emmett, mais arrêta aussi tôt après le regard meurtrier de Rose. Je suis certainement née et mariée dans des familles très étranges.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous parlerez plus tard Jasper et Emmett, » Rose leur lança à tous les deux des regards de mort, « Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Rose.

« Tu aurais dû entendre ces… oh EDWARD TU ES SI SEXY, SEXY, SEXY, SEXY. » M'imita Jasper, et j'avais vraiment envie de le frapper en plein visage, mais me contentai de mon regard le plus tueur.

Emmett commença à rire, et Rose essayait vraiment de ne pas rire. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse et fit la moue.

« Je suis désolée Bells, mais c'était drôle ! Comment Jasper peut savoir ça ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux respirations.

« Parce que ! Je pensais que c'était ma chambre et j'ai crié ma frustration ! » Leur criai-je.

« Désolée Bella, mais tu sais que Jasper cherchait un bon endroit depuis que son colocataire laissait trainer toutes ses saletés et ses affaires après les fêtes, alors je l'ai autorisé à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son propre appartement. Mais vu que tu es là, tu peux dormir dans le lit supplémentaire dans la chambre de Tabitha. Oh et tes affaires sont soigneusement rangées dans le grenier. » Me dit Rose, s'excusant.

« C'est bon, j'ai dormi dans sa chambre avant quand elle était petite, ça ne devrait pas être différent. » Dis-je.

« Ca va Bella ? » Demanda à nouveau Rose, plus réveillée à présent.

« Ouai, je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai ressenti trop d'émotions, j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir la tête, et je ne peux pas le faire avec Edward là. » dis-je en regardant le sol.

« Je suis là pour toi ok, nous sommes une famille maintenant, ça reste ta maison aussi. » Dit-elle, et elle me fit un câlin. Je câlinai son dos. Elle était, d'une certaine manière, comme ma mère, elle était forte et protectrice envers moi, tout comme elle l'était pour Tabitha.

« Merci, c'est pour ça que je suis ici et de cette façon je peux être loin de mon mari, » je souriais à cette obscurité c'est étrange : je le veux à cause de tous ces sentiments, et ensuite, je ne veux pas de lui, à cause de tous ces sentiments, étrange je sais. « Il est tard et je dois aller au travail demain… » Dis-je.

« C'est samedi, tu es ton propre patron Bella, et tu peux prendre un jour de congé lundi ! » Dit Emmett, brisant la tension.

« Je dois y être pour voir les plans de mon réaménagement, et Alice y sera, c'est fun de lui parler. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord, bonne nuit morveuse, sois heureuse dans tout ce que tu fais, ok ? Ton grand frère est là pour toi. » Dit-il, et il me fit un câlin.

« Merci, bonne nuit tout le monde. » Dis-je, et je sortis de ma, attendez, de la chambre de Jasper. J'entrais dans une chambre très rose fillette et retirais mes vêtements. Par chance, je trouvai mes propre vieux t-shirt et pyjamas.

Je tournais et virais et ne dormais toujours pas, il était 2heure du matin. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il ne devrait pas me manquer ! Est-ce même possible que notre lit, ou lui à côté de moi me manque ? Je pensais que la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas dormir hier soir était parce que c'était nouveau, mais je suis là, et j'avais déjà dormi là avant, mais je ne dormais toujours pas !

Après 30 minutes de plus à tourner et virer, le sommeil m'emporta. Edward ne me quitta pas, même pas dans mes rêves. Oh j'ai des problèmes….

* * *

**Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous supplier pour une review?**

**Merci à celles qui en laisse à chaque chapitre, c'est juste génial de votre part. Merci beaucoup.**

**Petit instant pub que je me permets : s'il vous plait, mettez vos à priori de côté et allez voir l'OS que Tiftouff19 et moi avons écrit pour le concours Bloody Valentine, je sais que ce n'est pas un couple qui plait habituellement que nous avons mis en scène, mais ce n'est pas réellement un couple. Ce n'est pas très claire comme explication mais voilà, j'suis comme ça^^. Vous pourrez trouver cet OS sur mon profil, nous l'avons appelé Cercle Vicieux. C'est un os à suspens, et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir plus d'avis, même si c'est pour m'expliquer pourquoi ça ne vous aura pas plu... **

**Bisous à vous, bonne semaine.**

**MJ**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre traduit =). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour votre soutien par review, et encore une fois à Bostondirty pour ses relectures. **

**Il m'a été plusieurs fois signalé par review que des fautes c'étaient glissées dans la fiction. C'est vrai et je m'en excuse. J'ai repris tous les chapitres, et je poste les corrections aujourd'hui même. Désolée pour le désagrément, c'est ma faute, j'aurai dû faire plus attention. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous si des hommes se cachent toujours^^.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

« Tata Bellarina, maman a dit que ta nouvelle meilleure amie vient ici ! S'il te plait réveilles-toi, debout. » Quelqu'un de mignon et minuscule ne cessait d'essayer de me secouer.

« C'est le monstre du boogy ? » demandai-je effrayée. « NOOOON ! » Rit-elle.

« Alors est-ce que c'est ma Princesse Tabby ? » Demandai-je. « OUIIII ! » dit-elle, et elle ria. J'ouvrai les yeux sur le plus mignon des anges blonds à boucles, et les yeux brun d'Emmett essayant de me réveiller.

« Je suis réveillée, maintenant vas dire à maman que je serais prête dans 30 minutes. » Dis-je, et je commençai à m'étirer.

J'avais besoin de m'arrêter à la maison et de prendre quelques affaires pour le travail, ou je devrais porter la même chose ! Faire face à Edward ? Non. J'attrapai les mêmes affaires. Quand j'eu finis de prendre un bain, de me raser et toutes ces bonnes choses, je sortis et m'essorais les cheveux. Je retournais à mes légères boucles naturelles.

« Bella ! » Alice parla à travers ma porte. « J'ai de nouvelles affaires pour toi. » Dit-elle.

« Oh, tu es un ange Alice, comment as-tu su ? » Demandai-je, enroulant une serviette autour de moi et ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je connaissais la vraie raison de ton départ hier, et donc je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur porter le même ensemble deux fois dans la même semaine ! » Dit-elle horrifiée.

« Trop gentil. » Dis-je sarcastiquement et elle rit, mais me tendit mes affaires de travail. C'était une jupe bleue très flottante et un chemisier blanc.

Je l'assortissais avec mes espadrilles. J'ajoutais un simple eye liner et un gloss pêche. Je devais admirer les choix d'Alice, j'étais vraiment pas mal.

« Wow Bella, tu ne ressembles pas à une femme sérieuse possédant une librairie. » Approuva Alice.

« Merci Alice, je pense que je devrais commencer à croire les dires d'Edward. Tu es sûre de ne pas être voyante ? » Demandai-je en riant un peu.

« Tu peux appeler ça un sixième sens. » Ria-t-elle.

Nous descendîmes pour voir Rosalie faisant des toasts pour nous tous. Alice avait déjà été présentée à Rose et elles s'étaient plu instantanément. Tabitha regardait Alice comme si elle était une poupée vivante, ce qui pouvait être très vrai.

« Bonjour morveuse ! » Tonna Emmett, et je l'embrassai sur la joue. Il alla voir Tabitha et embrassa son front, et laissa un baiser mouillé sur Rose.

« Emmett, voici Alice, la sœur d'Edward…et ma nouvelle sœur. Alice, mon idiot, mais câlin d'ours en peluche de frère, Emmett. » Dis-je.

« Salut Emmett ! » S'enthousiasma Alice. « Alors tu es le cerveau, wow t'es minuscule. » Emmett ria.

« Quel cerveau ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh, tu sais le plan pour te faire réaliser que, en fait, tu aimes Edward. » Dit Alice nonchalamment.

« Ouep, et bonne chance pour ça ! » dis-je moqueusement.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de chance Bella, de ce que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière… » Dit Jasper, et il recommença à rire. Je lui lançai des regards noirs. Il m'ignorât simplement et continua de rire, aussitôt qu'il regarda sur ma droite, il s'arrêta net. Je suivais son regard et trouvais qu'il restait sur Alice.

Alice souriait timidement ; oh seigneur, elle avait même un peu de rose aux joues. Je regardais alentour et vit Rose les regarder avec un sourire amusé elle aussi. Emmett gobait son petit-déjeuner.

« Jasper, voici la sœur d'Edward et ma sœur Alice. Alice, le frère de Rosalie, Jasper. » Les présentai-je.

« Salut. » Dit Alice en un soprano.

« Bonjour Alice. » Dit Jasper avec son accent séduisant du sud qu'il utilisait à peine, et il lui fit un baise-main. J'étais super choquée. Rosalie me mima un « bizarre » et j'hochai la tête.

Ils se regardaient juste l'un l'autre, c'était comme si nous n'étions pas là ! Je remarquai qu'Emmett les regardait et éclatait de rire, ce qui les fit sortir de leur transe.

« Alors… » Dis-je.

« Jasper, voudrais-tu nous aider Bella et moi au magasin, Edward y sera aussi ! » Dit timidement Alice.

« Bien sûr, j'adorerai aussi. » Dit Jasper.

« Je veux venir aussi, puisque tout le monde y sera ! » Dit Emmett.

« Bien, plus il y a de gens, mieux c'est. » Dis-je.

« Oh Bella, tu ne vas rien faire parce que les gens ont déjà commencés à travailler sur notre projet. Je veux cependant voir des choses avec toi. » Dit Alice.

« Quelles choses ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Tu verras, maintenant allons-y. » Dit-elle.

« Bella, tu peux y aller en première maintenant avec Alice et Jasper, nous arriverons vers 5 heures comme ça je peux déposer Tabitha chez mes parents, et ensuite nous pourrons sortir ensemble plus tard ? » Demanda Rose et nous nous mîmes tous d'accord.

Nous fîmes la route dans la Porsche d'Alice. Je m'assis à l'arrière pendant qu'Alice et Jasper se racontaient leurs vies. Je les avais entendus avant, alors je pensai à comment j'étais censée agir avec Edward dans les parages. Il me manquait et j'avais hâte de le voir, même si j'étais nerveuse. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait appelé, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui me rendait un peu triste.

Je me demandais s'il était déjà là. Je me demandais si je lui avais manqué à la maison. Et je me demandais aussi quel repas stupéfiant il s'était fait.

« Bella, nous y sommes. » Dit Jasper.

Je sortis et remarquai Jasper ouvrir la porte de devant pour Alice et lui offrir sa main. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, il ne portait jamais autant d'attention aux filles. Jasper avait toujours été comme un deuxième frère pour moi et j'étais heureuse qu'il ait peut-être trouvé l'amour. Alice est parfaite pour lui et je savais que Jasper la traiterait comme une princesse.

Je me figeai à l'instant où j'entrai dans ma librairie, il y avait des employés de construction partout. Je pouvais même voir qu'un escalier était construit.

« Pourquoi il y a des escaliers Alice ? » Demandai-je.

« Ceci, amour, va être ton nouveau bureau. » Dit une voix qui ferait chavirer mon cœur. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et embrassa mon cou, me donnant la chair de poule, et pas de froid.

« Désolé, tu m'as manqué. » S'excusa-t-il, et il retira ses bras d'autour de moi, son odeur et sa chaleur me manquèrent aussitôt.

Je me tournais, et trouvais une paire d'yeux émeraude regardant mon âme. Il me sourit, mais je pouvais aussi détecter une once de tristesse. Après ma révélation, je décidais de faire comme je ressentais et d'arrêter d'essayer de me retenir. Si je dois finalement avoir le cœur brisé, autant le faire bien.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Edward. » Dis-je honnêtement, et il m'offrit un vrai sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

« Ca veut dire que tu rentres à la maison ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. _La maison_, oui. C'était ma maison, Edward était ma maison.

« Oui. » Dis-je timidement.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, confuse.

« Ca n'est pas la maison sans toi, je préfère t'avoir et me disputer avec toi, et dormir sur le canapé, plutôt que tu ne sois pas là du tout. » Expliqua-t-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. Ses mots m'avaient sincèrement faite pleurer.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Non, c'était vraiment gentil. » Lui dis-je.

« Oh bébé, tu tombes amoureuse de moi. » Dit Edward, et je restais bouche-bée.

« Tu es fou. » lui dis-je et il continua de faire ses satanés yeux apaisants, et ces chaudes lèvres à embrasser qui avaient le goût de ce que je pouvais uniquement appeler le goût original d'Edward.

« Oh je dois voir si Alice a besoin de mon aide. » Dis-je soudainement avant de me tirer loin et de marcher loin de lui, vers Alice. Je la cherchai partout mais ne la trouvais pas. Jasper n'était pas en vue non plus.

« Hey, tu as vu Jasper ? » Me demanda Edward quand je retournai près de l'entrée.

« Non et je ne trouve pas Alice non plus ! » Dis-je. « Allons voir si elle est dans ton ancien bureau, parce que c'est la surprise dont elle devait te parler, mais je ne peux plus tenir ma langue, tu ne lui dis pas et tu joues la surprise ok ? » Demanda Edward un peu nerveusement. C'est trop mignon quand il a peur de la minuscule Alice. Nous allâmes dans mon bureau et nous figeâmes sur place.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, mais Edward pouvait évidemment. « Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Cria-t-il. Alice et Jasper était dans une position très compromettante, merci mon dieu ils étaient toujours habillés, mais à y regarder, si nous avions eu 5 minutes de retard, ils ne le seraient plus.

« Oh salut Edward et Bella. » Dit Jasper, alors qu'il avait toujours du rouge à lèvre rose sur le visage et un sourire coquin. Je commençais à rire. Edward ne trouva pas ça amusant.

« Edward… Je veux te présenter mon nouveau petit copain, Jasper. » Dit Alice en sautant sur ses genoux. Jasper devait la retenir et il semblait vraiment avoir mal, au vue de la position.

« Oh seigneur, Jasper débarrasses-toi de ton…um problème et viens me voir. » Dit Edward, et il sorti.

« Edward… Jasper est un gars bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une fille, même avec Rosalie ! Il lui ouvre la porte et lui embrasse la main. Je pense qu'il est même déjà amoureux d'elle. » Dis-je en essayant de le calmer.

« Je sais Bella, je veux juste être un grand frère dur, tu sais ? » Ria Edward. J'inspirai profondément, je n'avais pas envie d'aller faire un voyage à l'hôpital pour mon mari ou Jasper. « Je pense qu'Alice est tombée amoureuse de lui elle aussi. » Réfléchit Edward.

Je souriais, quelqu'un allait avoir sa longue vie heureuse.

Edward effraya Jasper comme un grand frère, mais après ça, tout allait bien. Alice resplendissait et était encore plus énergique. Elle nous annonça que le réaménagement complet de la librairie devrait être fini demain, et ouvert pour la vente lundi. Elle nous dit aussi que je n'avais pas besoin de venir demain.

« Allons à ce nouveau bar-restaurant qui a ouvert sur la 15ème rue. » Annonça Alice.

« Ok, laisse-moi prévenir Emmett que… » Dis-je, mais elle m'arrêta. « Déjà fait, Bella. »

J'arrivais au bar-restaurant avec Edward, dans sa voiture, ce qui était différent. L'énergie semblait changer, et l'électricité était double. Je devais sortir de là, et j'étais tellement reconnaissante que nous y soyons en 20 minutes.

Je remarquai qu'Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice étaient déjà à la table, près du billard et sirotant des verres.

« Salut Bella, comment était le voyage en voiture ? » Demanda Rose en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Comme ça devrait être. » Dis-je en évitant le sujet.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper commencèrent à jouer au billard en buvant leurs bières. Edward était si beau, souriant et quand il se penchait par-dessus la table, montrant son magnifique derrière pour viser… J'étais au paradis.

« Hey ma belle. » Je me tournai et vis un homme bronzé, dans les 20 ans avec des yeux bleus qui me fixaient.

« Salut. » Dis-je en cherchant Alice et Rose du regard, elles commandaient à boire au bar.

« Je suis Tyler, et tu es ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Umm, c'est Bella. » Dis-je gênée, en lui serrant la main. Je remarquai que je ne ressentais rien en lui serrant la main. Elles étaient toutes moites.

« Quel joli nom, alors je peux te demander un rencart, je sais que c'est très rapide, mais tu ressemble à la fille de mes rêves. » Dit-il en me regardant, plus en me regardant bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas effrayant, mais très inconfortable.

« Eh bien, en fait je ne peux pas tu vois, je suis ma- »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ? Désolée je suis mariée. Je n'avais même pas de bague. Bon, j'en avais eu une, mais en plastique et qui s'était cassée le matin suivant.

« Je-je…je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. » Dis-je lamentablement.

« Oh d'accord, si tu as le droit plus tard, voilà mon numéro. » Dit-il, et il me tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro et quitta le bar. Je fronçai les sourcils et retournai rejoindre Alice et Rose…

« Alors ce n'était pas intéressant ça Bella. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. » Dit Rose nerveusement. Je la fusillai du regard.

« Eh bien si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais, que quelqu'un aiiiiiiiiiiime son mari. » Dit Alice en commençant à chantonner ces mots, et Rose la rejoignit.

« C'est pas vrai. » Dis-je presque immédiatement.

« Ah ouai ? » Me défia Rose. Alice chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille, et je vis Rose me lancer un sourire malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je un peu inquiète, si ces deux là étaient de mèche, alors j'étais en enfer.

« Eh bien si tu n'aime vraiment pas Edward, alors sort avec ce mec et tombe amoureuse de lui. » Dit Rose.

« Ouai, il a l'air clean et je l'ai vu porter un costume de couturier, alors il est saint. Sort avec lui. » Dit aussi Alice.

« Vous êtes débiles ! » Dis-je, et je buvais mon verre de martini.

« Admets simplement que tu tombes amoureuse d'Edward et voilà. » Dit Rose, et je soupirai. Alice hocha la tête en buvant son verre.

« Quand comprendrez-vous toutes les deux que mon mariage n'est pas normal et que j'ai besoin de normalité. » Dis-je.

« Oh arrêtes le baratin Bella, » Dit Alice une fois qu'elle eut fini sa boisson. « Trois shoot de tequila ici. » Cria Alice au barman et il acquiesça.

« Bon, mets-en 2 de plus pour cette mariée sexuellement frustrée. » Dit Rose au barman en me jetant un regard appuyé. Je restai bouche-bée.

« C'est trop tard pour arriver avec Edward » Dis-je, ignorant le shoot qu'Alice me tendait sans cesse. Et merde, je pris un shoot, et un autre….et un autre.

« Ca fait du bien. » Dis-je un peu étourdie.

« Tu disais… » Fouina Rose.

« Oh ouai, ça ne pourra jamais arriver avec Edward. Il m'embête trop, » prononçai-je indistinctement. « Il est si mâle, si sur de lui, et il pense que je tombe amoureuse de lui. » Je reniflai et attrapais la boisson de la fille d'à côté.

« Hey c'est le mien ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Oh ta gueule. » Dis-je, et je commençai à boire. Edward arriva de nulle part et fit ses excuses à la pétasse.

« Elle doit apprendre à partager, tu ne devrais pas t'excuser Edward…reprends-les ! » Criai-je.

« Ok je pense que tu en as eu assez, rentrons à la maison. » Dit-il.

« Non, je m'amuse avec mes deux amies. » Dis-je en pointant Rose et Alice qui faisaient des regards d'excuse à Edward.

« Désolée Edward, on voulait juste la dévergonder un peu. » Dit Alice.

« Ouai, d'accord, la dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça ils ont fini mariés. » Dit Emmett en nous pointant moi et Edward…

« Hey c'est ma vie… Bordel t'es qui pour en parler ? » Demandai-je en essayant de le frapper, mais ratant.

« Oh mon dieu Emmett, y'a deux toi ? » Baragouinai-je.

« Elle est marante quand elle est bourrée, laisses-la rester Edward, je veux voir qui elle va épouser d'autre ! » Dit Jasper, et Alice commença à rire.

« Fermes-la. » Grogna Edward.

« Hey Rose, quel Emmett est le père de Tabitha. » Demandai-je en gloussant un peu.

« Oh seigneur, pitié emmène-la Edward. » Dit Rose, et elle secoua la tête.

Avant que je réalise, j'étais soulevée comme une mariée et nous quittions le restaurant. Edward me mis dans la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Ouep ! La maison d'Edward est ma maison !

« Hey mari, tu sais que ma maison est ta maison aussi ? Attends non… ta maison est aussi ma maison ? » Demandai-je étonnée.

« Oui Bella, nous sommes mariés, ce qui est à moi est à toi. » Dit-il, et il ria un peu.

« Tu es magnifique, et beauuuuuu, oh et je pense que tu es attirant aussi et très CHAUD. » Dis-je, et je fermai ma bouche.

« Vraiment ? Je pense que tu es belle et très sexy, et je suis si heureux de t'avoir épousé. » Me dit gentiment Edward.

Je souriais et appuyais ma tête sur son épaule, ce qui était un peu inconfortable vu qu'il conduisait.

Je ne me rappelai pas être sortie de la voiture, mais je sentis quelque chose de chaud et doux me toucher, et je me blottissais tout contre cela.

« Dors mon amour, je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours. » fut la dernière chose que j'entendis dire Edward, et je tombais dans un profond sommeil dans ses bras.

* * *

**Pour la suite, j'ai encore un peu d'avance, mais je n'ai absolument pas pu traduire cette semaine. Ca a été un truc de fou au lycée. La semaine est passée à une vitesse incroyable et était définitivement harassante. 3615 my life lol. Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin. Mais je vais essayer !**

**Pour celles qui lisaient I got You, j'ai enfin réussi à tenter de contacter l'auteur, et elle ne m'a volontairement pas répondu. Je suis déçue, et je suis désolée, mais je pense que cette fiction s'arrêtera là. Malgré tout, si une suite venait à être postée, je traduirais volontiers.  
**

**Une review (même si je n'ose plus trop demander.)**

**Bisous.**

**MJ**


	7. Chapter 6

**A chaque semaine son nouveau chapitre =).**

**Voici le site que j'ai créé et qui regroupe toutes mes fictions. **http: // fictions-mj . kazeo . com / **Des surprises pourraient y être postées plus tard. Pour le moment, elles sont plus ou moins en préparation ;).**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Je me sentais comme si j'avais été frappé à la tête avec un marteau. Bordel qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir, j'espère que je n'ai épousé personne d'autre ! Je paniquais. Est-ce contre la loi d'avoir deux maris ?

« Voilà Amour, prends ça et reposes toi. » Dit Edward un peu trop fort pour moi. Je pris les cachets.

« Merci Edward. » Dis-je, un peu endormie, j'imagine que ces cachets font dormir.

« De rien. » Dit-il, et il embrassa mon front. Je souriais et me rendormais.

Je me réveillais à nouveau et regardais l'horloge ; il était 14h35. Je devais être vraiment fatiguée. Mon mal de tête était parti et je me sentais bien. Ce lit m'avait manqué, plus particulièrement l'odeur d'Edward qui y était incrustée. Je remarquai que j'étais toujours dans mes vêtements d'hier. J'attrapai un pantalon, une camisole et mon cardigan en cashmere, puisqu'on était fin septembre et que c'était plutôt frisquet à New York.

Je pris une longue et bonne douche, lavais mes cheveux et passais mes affaires propre. Je ne puais plus, ce que j'appréciais, je ne savais même pas comment Edward avait pu dormir à côté de moi. Je descendis le chercher.

« Hey bébé, tu penses quoi de moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. Ok mon mari est de retour !

« Je suis sans voix ! » dis-je. Et j'attrapais une tasse à café et une biscotte au chocolat.

« Je le savais, je le savais depuis longtemps, on va coucher ensemble » dit-il en rigolant. Blagues stupides, je lui montrerai ce que sont les vraies blagues !

« Comment pourrais-je coucher avec toi alors que je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Dis-je sérieusement.

« Oh ouai, » dit-il en riant, « Qui Amour ? » Oh merde ! Comment s'appelait ce mec ?

« Son nom…bien, son nom était très joli. » fis-je diversion en cherchant mon sac. Je le trouvais sur la table de salon.

« Bien, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Edward en ricanant, je l'attrapais discrètement et trouvais le numéro avec son nom.

« Son nom est Tyler Crowley, ouep et nous sortons ce soir. » Dis-je. Tout rire s'effaça de son visage. Il semblait vraiment énervé et jaloux, mais couvrit son visage d'un masque sans émotion.

« Bien, j'espère voir ce dénommé Tyler Crowley. » Dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Je souris et sortis pour me préparer. Ca valait le coup d'aller à ce rendez-vous juste pour voir Edward jaloux ! J'appelai Tyler et il ressemblait comme un ado qui a son premier baiser. Je voulais porter quelque chose d'un peu révélateur mais pas trop vulgarisant. Je trouvais un haut pour aller en boîte que Rose m'avait acheté, c'était noir un peu grisonnant, avec un col bas et dos nu. Je le portais avec mon jean léger bleu foncé, des talons hauts et une pochette.

J'ondulais mes cheveux et mettais du fard à paupières gris foncé. Alors que je descendais, je remarquais qu'Edward arrêtait de cuisiner, et que sa mâchoire tombait au sol.

« Wow, tu es magnifique, » dit-il en me souriant.

« Merci, » souriais-je.

« Tu sais si les choses évolues ce soir, je dormirai sur le canapé. » Dit Edward de manière sarcastique.

« Tu dors déjà sur le canapé, » dis-je.

« Nan-euh, tu as dormis dans mes bras hier soir. » Me rappela-t-il. J'entendis la sonnette et allait ouvrir.

« Oh salut Tyler. » Je feignais l'enthousiasme.

« Hey belle demoiselle, c'est pour toi. » Je déteste quand ils utilisent des phrases bateau, enfin sauf Edward, il est sexy alors ça ne compte pas.

« Oh merci, j'adore les fleurs, tu essayes de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi. » Je flirtais exprès. J'entendis un bruit de chute dans la cuisine.

Ahh il est jaloux, mission accomplie. Dommage que je doive quand même aller au rendez-vous.

« Essayes de lui donner une bouteille de tequila, elle t'épousera peut-être. » Dit Edward en entrant dans le salon. Je ris nerveusement et fusillais Edward du regard.

« C'est qui ? » Siffla Tyler, je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Salut, je suis Edward, le mari de Bel- »

« Oh ! Regardes l'heure, nous devons y aller. On y va Tyler. » Dis-je, et je le poussai en dehors de notre loft. C'était moins une.

Nous étions dans un restaurant cosy assez cher. Le rendez-vous était banal « mauvais » et sans fin. Tout ce que Tyler faisait était parler de lui, sa santé, et plus de lui. Je me demandais ce que faisais Edward à la maison ? Oh seigneur, est-ce qu'il était parti et sorti à un rencart avec quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-il super énervé et avait décidé de signer les papiers ? Oh non qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, je devais juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ses stupides commentaires, et j'ai simplement perdu…

Non !

« Tyler, je ne me sens pas très bien. » C'était vrai, mais seulement émotionnellement.

« Tu es sûre, tu semblais bien avant, mais c'est bon, je te ramène. » Dit-il et je le remerciais, la seule chose sincère que je lui ai dite pendant le rencard entier.

Quand nous arrivâmes au loft, il y eut un moment gênant. Je voulais rentrer, mais l'idiot avait bloqué la porte en se mettant juste devant.

« Alors j'ai passé un bon moment. » Dit-il assez fort.

« Hmm, ouai. » Arrivais-je à dire. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit. » dis-je juste avant que ses lèvres dégoutantes s'appuient sur les miennes. Je tournais la clé, et étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

« Attends, je te revois quand ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le truc Tyler, tu vois je suis… Je te rappellerai. » Dis-je. Je me tâtai vraiment de lui hurler de dégager et lui dire que j'étais mariée avec l'homme le plus parfait qu'on ait jamais vu.

« Super, à bientôt ! » Dit-il bien trop heureux. Je soupirais et rentrais.

Je regardais alentour, cherchant Edward, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il soit à la maison…que se passerait-il s'il est à un rencard lui aussi ?

« Tu es rentrée. » Dit Edward en descendant les escaliers. Oh il m'avait manqué !

« Oui, Tyler était si drôle et intelligent et romantique. L'alchimie était juste ahhhh… » Je souris et eu un mouvement de recul. Heureusement, Edward le prit pour une marque d'excitation.

« Hmm l'alchimie, le baiser d'adieu a dut être quelque chose. » Dit-il en forçant un sourire.

« Oh oui, le feu d'artifice et les picotements… Yep tout ça. » Jamais, je ne le ressentirai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Il s'approcha un peu, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps de manière que j'étais coincée entre lui et le comptoir.

« Ouai...c'était chaud. » Dis-je, et je commençai à respirer un peu trop vite.

« Alors, c'était quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

« Tu sais ? » Lâchais-je. Mes genoux se dérobèrent.

« C'était les lèvres…le toucher…est-ce qu'il t'a regardé dans les yeux avant de t'embrasser ? » Dit doucement Edward, pressant presque contre mon torse.

« C'était, c'était quelque chose comme ça. » Dis-je en essayant de battre en retraite, en vain.

« Et quand tes cheveux tombent sur ton visage, est-ce qu'il les replace sur le côté pour voir à quel point tu es belle. » Dit Edward en le faisant. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et à présent, je ne pouvais plus rien dire.

« A-t-il dit que quand je suis si près de toi, je ne peux plus respirer ? » Les mots d'Edward et son souffle me heurtèrent, me laissant la langue liée et prise au piège dans ses bras musclés.

« Tu sens si bon Amour, et ta beauté est vraiment divine. » Dit-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, faisant apparaître les vrais picotements.

Les papillons batifolaient dans mon ventre.

« Il n'a pas dit ça… »

Edward sourit, et nos nez se touchaient, mes mains s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa nuque.

Juste quand nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, quelqu'un frappa à la satanée porte. Je grognais et courrais à la porte.

« QUELQUE SOIT VOTRE PROBLEME, VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ATTENDRE 5 MINUTES, QUE JE PUISSE EMBRASSER MON MARI ! » Criais-je au démon qui avait frappé à la porte.

J'hoquetais en voyant que c'était Tyler, semblant passablement choqué et sans voix.

« Oh ! » Couinais-je.

« Je voulais te rendre ta pochette que tu avais oublié dans la voiture, » dit-il en me tendant ma pochette. « TU ES MARIEE ? » Cria-t-il.

« Euh eh bien c'est…oui ? » Dis-je en regardant au sol.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu sortie avec moi ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Parce que… »

Que devrais-je dire ? Oh eh bien je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir mariée à Edward parce qu'il y a cette électricité étrange depuis genre 2 ans, et je l'ai évité. Oh ensuite, nous nous sommes mariés, ces sentiments ont continués à s'intensifier. Etant perdue et voulant rendre mon mari jaloux, je suis sortie avec toi, ce qui était horrible. Ouai… Je crois que j'ai tout dis.

« Pas de problème, je peux comprendre. Eh bien, j'attendrai que tu ais divorcé parce que je sais au fond de moi que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. » Dit Tyler.

Dit quoi ?

« Tyler, je - » Commençais-je, mais Edward m'interrompit.

**Edward POV.**

Je suis soit le plus idiot ou le plus intelligent mari au monde ! Je penche pour l'idiot. Pourquoi ai-je seulement écouté ce petit lutin de malheur, juste parce qu'elle a un sixième sens effrayant du futur ?

Merde non !

Mais j'imagine qu'il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Moi, Edward Cullen ais autorisé ma femme à sortir avec un autre homme. Ca parait pathétique. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait m'écouter si je lui disais de ne pas sortir.

Nope, la connaissant, elle finirait par faire l'opposé de ce que je lui avais dit. Pourquoi devait-elle être têtue ? Eh bien, c'est simplement l'un des charmes de Bella, j'imagine.

Et elle avait beaucoup de charme. Ca commençait avec ses yeux, non attendez, ses lumineux cheveux bruns, puis ses profonds yeux bruns dans lesquels vous pouviez vous noyer. Son appétissante peau couleur crème, et son corps léger avec les bonnes formes et des jambes hallucinantes. Oh mon dieu, comment pouvais-je oublier ses seins, ses larges… J'arrêtais mes pensées ici parce que je ne voulais pas gérer une autre furieuse érection.

Si elle ne réalisait pas assez rapidement qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, j'allais souffrir d'auto-combustion.

Et si vous vous demandez comment je pouvais seulement connaître son corps, eh bien c'est simple. Pendant notre nuit de noces, nous avons eu environ une heure de préliminaires, mais juste avant de s'emballer, Bella a dit qu'elle était fatiguée et s'est endormi directement dans mes bras, pendant notre séance de câlinage. Si je n'avais pas autant aimé ma chère femme, j'aurais certainement jeté de l'eau froide sur elle, et l'aurait fait me donner ma satanée satisfaction. Ca semblait méchant, mais aller, je suis un homme et je n'ai pas été avec une femme depuis deux ans et demi, et alors je suis marié à la plus parfaite, magnifique, intelligente, spirituelle, mignonne et indéniablement splendide femme sur Terre.

Et je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça, mais notre vie sexuelle craignait, nous n'en avions même pas eu une occasion pour la rendre craignos ! Oh j'aurais aimé qu'elle suce, autre chose c'est tout. **(N/T : jeu de mot sur le mot anglais suck, qui peut signifier que quelque chose craint, ou alors qu'une personne suce. Pas très ragoûtant mais voilà^^.)** Depuis quand mon cerveau était coincé en bas ?

_Depuis que ta chère femme te refuse le sexe._

Vrai.

Bien, comme je disais, je vais lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle m'aime jusqu'au putain de jour où je mourrai parce que si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je mourrais vraiment sans ma Bella. Elle n'avait même pas comprit ça, mais je savais qu'elle le sentait, mais est soit trop perdue, ou bien ignore ses sentiments.

Je l'ai même entendu dire mon nom pendant qu'elle dort. M'appelant parfois hot ou stupide fils de pute. Eh, au moins elle pense à moi pendant son sommeil.

Alors me voilà, creusant des trous dans mon sol, faisant les cent pas et l'attendant. Je savais qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce Taylor ou Tyler, ou quoique soit son nom, attirant. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour se venger de mes commentaires et tirer une réaction de moi. Je ne pouvais pas simplement garder ma bouche fermée, non ?

Non je ne pouvais pas, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour sauver notre mariage, si elle ne se rendait pas compte de notre attirance, la connexion ou l'électricité, alors je devais la lui montrer. Je me rappelais même la première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était comme si l'air avait été expulsé de moi. Je ne croyais pas en toute cette connerie d'amour dont Alice me parlait sans cesse, mais quand je l'ai vu, je le savais. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble.

La première fois qu'elle avait trébuchée et était tombée dans mes bras, la manière dont elle me correspondait si parfaitement appuyait mon but. Les étincelles étaient là. Quand j'avais découvert qu'elle avait un petit-ami, j'avais été dévasté et dépressif pendant un mois. Personne ne connaissait la raison, mais Alice étant la médium m'avait dit de ne pas perdre la foi. Elle m'avait dit de continuer à me battre pour mon amour.

J'étais choqué par ses mots, mais avais accepté de les suivre. Je la voyais me lancer de petits regards chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce, le frôlement accidentel de nos bras causait le détraquement de mon cœur, et je l'entendais hoqueter, les yeux écarquillés. J'avais aussi remarqué que son petit-ami continuait de me fusiller du regard lui aussi. Puis, tout à coup, j'avais découvert qu'elle l'avait quitté.

C'était 5 mois après cela que j'étais à Vegas pour mon meeting. Quelque chose me disait que ça allait bien se passer. J'allais au meeting, passais un bon accord et sortais au meilleur bar de Vegas. C'était quand je vis Bella, ressemblant à la déesse qu'elle est, nageant dans l'alcool.

Bien vous savez à partir de là, et maintenant me revoilà là.

Je décidais d'appeler Alice.

« Salut Edward, je t'ais dit que tu devais la laisser y aller, et voir que tu es celui fait pour elle, et personne ne la fera jamais se sentir comme tu le fais ! Prends ça comme un test ! » M'expliqua Alice une centaine de fois.

« Je ne sais pas Alice, je perds espoir, je n'arrête pas de la pousser…nous pousser ensemble, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir que peut-être je la pousse loin de moi. » Dis-je nerveusement.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a besoin de tirer ça au clair, elle-même. » Me dit Alice.

« Il est 8 heure Alice, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ! » Dis-je soudainement.

« Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas rentrée, quel genre de rencard fini à 8 heure ? » Demanda Alice.

« Pffft…un nul, le genre où elle est. » Affirmais-je manifestement.

« Tu es fou, » dit-elle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Alice. » Marmonnai-je.

« Euh…arrêtes Jasper…non ! » Alice gloussa au téléphone. J'éloignai le téléphone de mes oreilles. Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pendant qu'elle me parle, son frère, au téléphone ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu… oublies, ne réponds pas, » Commençais-je et alors j'entendis le cliquetis des clés en bas. « Oh Alice, elle est rentrée tôt, le rencard était nul. T'aime soeurette, bye. » Dis-je, et fermais brusquement le téléphone sans attendre sa réponse.

C'est ma sœur, elle devait être habituée à ça.

Quand je descendis, je remarquais que Bella cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un…pouvais-je lui manquer aussi ? Aussitôt qu'elle m'entendit descendre, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

Elle continua de me parler de son rencard, et je continuai d'hocher la tête et de me rapprocher d'elle. Elle était une horrible menteuse, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était Bella dans mes bras et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me rappelais toujours notre premier baiser, ici même, dans cette maison, et ce que je ne pourrais pas donner pour le faire chaque jour. Ses pleines, rouges, douces et très séduisantes lèvres me faisaient me sentir au septième ciel. Je réduisais la distance entre nous, déposant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pencha la tête, voulant clairement m'embrasser elle aussi, ce qui me fit sourire. Nos nez se touchaient et elle enroula ses fragiles et doux petits bras atour de mon cou pendant que j'enroulais les miens autour de sa taille.

Mais au moment où nous allions nous embrasser, quelqu'un eut le putain de culot de frapper à la porte. Avant que je ne réalise, Bella était en dehors de mes bras et se dirigeait directement vers la porte.

« QUELQUE SOIT VOTRE PROBLEME, VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ATTENDRE 5 MINUTES, QUE JE PUISSE EMBRASSER MON MARI ! » L'entendis-je crier, ce qui fit de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Elle était tout autant frustrée que moi, et voulait m'embrasser simplement autant que je voulais l'embrasser.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était me le dire, je suis déjà à elle.

J'entendis quelques bruits étouffés et allais à la porte, je remarquai le connard de son rencard était là. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il voulait maintenant ?

« Alors pourquoi es-tu sorti avec moi ? » Siffla-t-il. Comment osait-il parler à ma femme de cette façon, mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Bella commença à parler.

« Parce que… »

Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas simplement de sortir et de la laisser seule avec son mari ? Je voulais savoir parce que je n'étais pas sûr d'être sur la bonne voix pour lui faire penser que nous étions des âmes sœurs.

« Pas de problème, je peux comprendre. Eh bien, je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu sois divorcée parce que je sais au fond de moi que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. » Dit Tyler.

Il dit quoi maintenant ?

Il était en train de dire les choses que j'avais dites à Bella. Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça ? Que se passerait-il si elle le préférait à moi ? Est-ce qu'il fait toutes les « choses normales » comme elle aime le dire, avec lui, pas une seule fois nous étions sortis en tant que couple, ou même amis.

« Tyler, je- » elle commença à dire la pire chose au monde pour moi, mais je la coupais avant d'avoir à le revivre.

« Belle vous pouvez finir, quoi que vous aillez commencés tous les 2, je vais m'en aller maintenant. » Dis-je sans émotions, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir le cœur et l'espoir brisés. Wow, je suis officiellement la personne la plus pitoyable.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Elle semblait triste et touchée. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur que je la jette dehors ? Ne me connaissait-elle pas du tout, je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je lui donnerais le monde si elle voulait, si c'était ce qui la rendrait heureuse.

« Bella, tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dis les même mots, « nous sommes des âmes sœur », « je sais que ça arrive vite mais nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre », « je sais au fond de moi que tu es faites pour moi ». Ok, j'ai finalement comprit pourquoi tu nous repoussais, et pourquoi tu me rejetais. » Expliquai-je et mon masque était parti. J'étais désespéré.

« Edward. » Dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

« Je crois sincèrement, dans mon cœur, que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, mais temps que tu ne l'auras pas dit, je ne peux pas être là. Alors voilà pourquoi je dois partir. » Dis-je, et j'attrapai ma veste, mon portable, mes clés et ma mallette.

« Edward ! Quand reviens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux parce que si je le faisais, je resterais. Je l'aurais fait, mais c'était la mauvaise question, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était me demander de rester.

« Je ne sais pas, et ça prendra du temps. » Dis-je, et j'haussai les épaules.

Avant que je puisse l'entendre, ou ce mec qui a ruiné mon monde, je quittais notre loft, ma vie et mon grand amour. Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais vers les escaliers, n'attendant pas l'ascenseur, montais dans ma voiture, et partais à toute vitesse.

* * *

**Ne me tuez et ne m'en voulez pas, je n'y peux rien ^^. Défoulez-vous par review. Je suis de tout coeur avec vous ^^.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous.**

**MJ  
**


	8. Teaser chapter 7

**Et voilà le teaser tout beau tout chaud. J'espère que vous en serez satisfait(e)s. Ne laissez pas de review, je remplacerais ce chapitre dimanche par le chapitre 7 au complet. Bisous. A très vite. **

* * *

Alors que j'étais à ma troisième bières, Emmett se lamentait sur ses vieux jours de célibataire, ma tête se releva brusquement vers le connard qui était entrait dans le bar avec une quelconque blonde.

Je ne savais pas si je me sentais soulagé qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou énervé comme pas possible pour avoir ruiné le petit progrès que j'avais avec Bella.

« Edward ? Tu fusilles qui du regard ? » Demanda Emmett, et j'hochai la tête vers le connard.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Connard. » J'haussai les épaules.

« Ok… »

« C'est le bâtard avec lequel Bella est sortie, et qui a ruiné ma vie putain ! » Criai-je. Une bonne chose qu'il y ait de la musique forte.

« Oh, eh bien je sais que Bella ne ressent rien pour lui, alors je ne pense pas que toi et moi devions nous inquiéter pour ça. J'attends juste qu'elle ait un peu de courage. » Dit Emmett. Ce n'était pas juste que Bella prenne tout le blâme pour ça. Je suis juste aussi en faute qu'elle.

« Tu pense que je devrais rassembler mes merdes aussi ? » Demandai-je.

« Eh bien, en tant que frère de Bella, oui. Mais Bella est simplement trop têtue, et il est temps que quelqu'un soit plus têtu qu'elle ne l'est. » Il eut un large sourire et puis sourit.

« Oh et ensuite j'ai découvert que la salope était mariée, et était sortie avec moi pour une BLAGUE ! » Hurla le connard. J'étais sur le point de le rejoindre et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'avoir pitié, mais Emmett m'arrêta.

« T'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi, oublie-là. » Dit la blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Oh je l'ai déjà fait, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi parce que je sais au fond de moi que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. » Ronronna-t-il dans ce que je pensai être une dégoutante voix sexy. La fille fit claquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils commencèrent à se peloter.

« Ewww. » Dit Emmett.

« Quel enculé, il a dit les mêmes mots à Bella, et j'ai pensé qu'il… » Commençai-je à dire.

Je suis le mari le plus idiot sur Terre. J'aurais du être là pour Belle, et la protéger de tous ces connards, mais je suis là, courant loin de Bella pour sauver mon cœur. Et de qui tentai-je de me moquer, même si je mettais des kilomètres entre nous, elle reste dans mes pensées, mon cœur et mon âme.

Mon portable commença à sonner, et quand je vis l'appelant, mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser de joie.


	9. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je devais remplacer le teaser par le chapitre entier, mais vu que plusieurs personnes ont reviewé le teaser je vas poster normalement. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas déçue. Bien au contraire.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7.

**Bella POV**

Ca faisait une semaine. Une semaine ! Une épouvantable semaine depuis qu'Edward m'avait laissé. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait brûlé le cœur. Je broyai du noir et pleurai tout le temps. Et le pire dans tout ça était que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurai !

Je me rappelai clairement ce qui était arrivé après qu'Edward soit parti.

_« Edward. » L'appelai-je. Je savais que mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes._

«_ Je crois sincèrement, dans mon cœur, que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais temps que tu ne l'auras pas dit, je ne peux pas être là. Alors voilà pourquoi je dois partir. » Dit-il en se tournant loin de moi. Et il attrapa sa veste, son portable, ses clés et son porte-feuilles._

_« Edward ! Quand reviens-tu ? » Le suppliai-je. Je voulais l'implorer et lui dire de rester, mais les mots ne voulaient simplement pas sortir. J'avais peur, vraiment peur. Est-ce que c'était la fin de tout ça ? Allions-nous nous revoir après notre divorce ?_

_« Je ne sais pas, et ça prendra du temps . » Dit-il sans émotion, et il haussa les épaules._

_Avant que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, il était parti. Il était parti comme si j'étais la peste, je le vis courir dehors et descendre les escaliers. Il n'attendit même pas l'ascenseur._

_Je courrai à la fenêtre. Après un moment, je le vis courir à sa voiture et s'en aller…_

_« Hey Bella, c'est bon. Je suis là pour toi, laisse tout ça de côté, et on peut recommencer à zéro. » Dit Tyler. Je l'avais oublié. Les mots qu'avait dits Tyler ramenèrent brutalement quelque chose en moi._

_« Non Tyler, ce n'est pas bon parce que je veux être avec mon mari d'accord ? Désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça, mais c'était juste une sorte de défi. Si tu voulais bien me laisser ! » Ricanai-je. Il paraissait avoir été frappé au visage._

_« Qu'importe la folle, je peux trouver quelqu'un avec moins de problèmes. » Siffla-t-il._

_« SORS ! » Lui criai-je, et je lui fermai la porte au nez._

J'avais laissé partir la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée ce jour là. J'essayai de réunir mon courage et de l'appeler, mais chaque fois que je décrochai le téléphone, mes mains commençaient à trembler et je le faisais tomber.

Alice et Rose vinrent, et elles essayèrent de me remonter le moral, et me dirent de l'appeler, mais ça ne marcha pas. Alice me supplia de l'accompagner à ma librairie et me montra tous les nouveaux changements. Mais je n'étais simplement pas d'humeur.

Je voulais faire une nuit d'ouverture avec mes amis et ma famille, mais si Edward n'était pas là, alors je n'en voulais pas.

**Edward POV**

« EDWARD ! » Ma chère sœur criait après moi… C'était comme si je n'avais même plus d'espace personnel. Tout le monde s'occupe, interférant dans ma vie amoureuse-mariée. La pire chose est que je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis une semaine. J'avais attendu qu'elle m'appelle, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Alice et Rose m'avaient assurés qu'elle essayait, mais ne cessait de prendre peur.

Est-ce si dur de téléphoner !

Ce n'est même pas ça, je suis à des kilomètres d'elle. Oh ouai ! La part la plus pathétique de cette histoire, c'est que je suis en réalité dans son ancienne chambre. J'étais allé chez Alice, parce que je ne voulais pas déranger mes parents. Alice était plutôt occupée avec quelque chose d'autre, devrais-je dire Jasper, et je ne voulais pas déranger.

Alors j'ai fais la dernière chose que je pouvais, je suis allé chez Emmett, et lui ai expliqué ce qui était arrivé. De cette façon, il ne me tuerait pas pour avoir fait pleurer sa sœur. Donc maintenant j'étais dans la chambre de Bella/Jasper. Puisque Jasper semblait avoir une résidence permanentante chez Alice.

Mon père l'avait acheté pour elle parce qu'Alice est la fille à son papa, et ne se fiche pas de dépenser son argent. Moi, d'un autre côté, j'avais utilisé ma sueur pour obtenir mon loft. Bon pas vraiment, considérant que tout ce que j'avais fait était m'asseoir dans un joli bureau, et aller à des rendez-vous dans de beaux hôtels à travers le pays.

« Edward, vieux, arrête de bouder et de renifler l'oreiller de Bella, c'est simplement banalement bizarre, sans préciser gay. » tonna Emmett.

« Dégage. » Lui criai-je.

« Hey ! Je suis très accueillant avec toi en ce moment, tu devrais m'embrasser le cul ! » Rit-il, et je le regardais simplement, dégouté.

« Peux pas croire que Bella ait un lien avec toi, j'espère que Rose tient Tabitha à l'écart. » Dis-je.

« Ouai, eh bien je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser des mots qui ne sont pas censurés PG-13 près d'elle. »** (N/T : le PG-13 est une censure surtout destiné aux films, ça signifie que l'objet de la censure et déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans, mais que c'est aux parents de décider.)**

Dit Emmett d'un air penaud. Ahah ! Il est soumis. Oh bon, je parle de quoi ? Je suis soumis aussi.

« Bordel pourquoi tu m'emmerdes de toute façon, t'as personne d'autre à ennuyer ? Oh attends, j'ai entendu Alice crier après moi, va l'enquiquiner. » Lui dis-je.

« Elle m'a envoyé ici, te dire que je dois t'emmener dans un bar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis près de cet estrogène tout le temps, et tu donnes l'impression d'être dans ta période prémenstruelle aussi, alors allons faire quelques choses masculines. » Dit Emmett de manière enthousiaste…

« Tu veux dire : regarder des filles avec de gros seins et boire de la bière ? » Gloussai-je. Je me fichais des seins, à moins que ce soit ceux de Bella, mais de la bière était une bonne idée.

« Nan ! Rose à d'époustouflants…- »

« Veux pas savoir, allons dans un bar de sport, tu sais. Tu veux appeler Jasper ? » Demandai-je, ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

« Je crois que pour la première fois il est au boulot, pour un quelconque cas, au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air avec ta sœur. » Rit Emmett, et je le fusillai du regard. Je ne voulais rien savoir de la vie _intime_ de ma sœur.

« Oups, oublié que tu es son frère. » Dit Emmett.

« Ouai, et bien ça te dérange si je te parle de mes escapades avec Bella ? » Menaçais-je.

« Ouai, et bien je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ça parce que tu sembles sur le point de mourir si tu ne t'envois pas en l'air rapidement. Mais ouai, je ne veux pas savoir. » Dit Emmett en acquiesçant.

Génial ! Il était sensé me rendre heureux, mais il vient et me parle de ne pas avoir de sexe. C'était bien qu'il ne sache pas que je n'avais sexuellement rien fait depuis 2 putains d'années. J'avais eu des filles qui se jetaient sur moi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, sachant que mon cœur appartenait à Bella depuis le jour où je l'avais vu. Spécialement une fille appelée Jessica, son nom me donnait la chair de poule.

Après m'être douché et habillé, j'allai au bar avec Emmett. Ca sentait la bière, la sueur et la pisse là-dedans. Il y avait des serveuses en short de daisy duke.

Je me demande comment serait Bella dans un de ces trucs, je suis sûr qu'elle donnerait un coup de pousse aux pourboires de ces filles si elle le portait. Bella serait belle dans n'importe quoi. Je me demande s'il y aurait un jour où elle s'habillerait ainsi pour moi. Je ne lui avais même pas fait l'amour et je fantasme.

Emmett a définitivement raison, j'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air vite.

Alors que j'étais à ma troisième bières, Emmett se lamentait sur ses vieux jours de célibataire, ma tête se releva brusquement vers le connard qui était entrait dans le bar avec une quelconque blonde.

Je ne savais pas si je me sentais soulagé qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou énervé comme pas possible pour avoir ruiné le petit progrès que j'avais avec Bella.

« Edward ? Tu fusilles qui du regard ? » Demanda Emmett, et j'hochai la tête vers le connard.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Connard. » J'haussai les épaules.

« Ok… »

« C'est le bâtard avec lequel Bella est sortie, et qui a ruiné ma vie putain ! » Criai-je. Une bonne chose qu'il y ait de la musique forte.

« Oh, eh bien je sais que Bella ne ressent rien pour lui, alors je ne pense pas que toi et moi devions nous inquiéter pour ça. J'attends juste qu'elle ait un peu de courage. » Dit Emmett. Ce n'était pas juste que Bella prenne tout le blâme pour ça. Je suis juste aussi en faute qu'elle.

« Tu pense que je devrais rassembler mes merdes aussi ? » Demandai-je.

« Eh bien, en tant que frère de Bella, oui. Mais Bella est simplement trop têtu, et il est temps que quelqu'un soit plus têtu qu'elle ne l'est. » Il eut un large sourire et puis sourit.

« Oh et ensuite j'ai découvert que la salope était mariée, et était sortie avec moi pour une BLAGUE ! » Hurla le connard. J'étais sur le point de le rejoindre et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'avoir pitié, mais Emmett m'arrêta.

« T'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi, oublie-là. » Dit la blonde en mettant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Oh je l'ai déjà fait, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi parce que je sais au fond de moi que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. » Ronronna-t-il dans ce que je pensai être une dégoutante voix sexy. La fille fit claquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils commencèrent à se peloter.

« Ewww. » Dit Emmett.

« Quel enculé, il a dit les mêmes mots à Bella, et j'ai pensé qu'il… » Commençai-je à dire.

Je suis le mari le plus idiot sur Terre. J'aurais du être là pour Belle, et la protéger de tous ces connards, mais je suis là, courant loin de Bella pour sauver mon cœur. Et de qui tentai-je de me moquer, même si je mettais des kilomètres entre nous, elle reste dans mes pensées, mon cœur et mon âme.

Mon portable commença à sonner, et quand je vis l'appelant, mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser de joie.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je.

« Edward… » Elle semblait effrayée, et je paniquai.

« Oui Amour, c'est quoi le problème ? » Demandai-je. Je sortis mes clés. J'avais seulement pris trois bières ce qui était légal, alors je pouvais conduire.

« Edward, hum Tyler est revenu. Il est juste derrière la porte. » Dit-elle, incertaine. Je regardais le connard qui dévorait le visage de la blonde. Je me demande s'il a un jumeaux? Je grognais.

JE MANQUAI A QUELQUN'UN! GAGNE! Je levais mon poing en l'air, et Emmett arqua simplement ses sourcils vers moi.

« Je peux le voir à travers le Juda. Pourrais-tu revenir, genre maintenant, d'où que tu sois. » Dit-elle, et je pouvais presque l'imaginer se mordre ses satanées lèvres qui étaient les siennes.

Je savais que j'avais un énorme putain de sourire sur le visage puisqu'Emmett me mima un 'quoi', et je posai juste mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour le faire se taire.

« Il est juste derrière ta porte ? » Demandai-je, prétendant être énervé. « Oh bébé, tu dois être terrifiée… » Dis-je.

« Oh oui, je suis vraiment paniquée. » Dit-elle, sonnant vraiment convaincante. J'entendis un coup dans la porte.

"VAS T'EN TYLER!" Cria Bella dans le téléphone. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Chérie, tu te détends simplement, d'accord ? J'arrive vite… »Lui dis-je.

"Ok, dépêches-toi!" Dit-elle, semblant vraiment avoir le vertige. J'aime ma femme. Pour sûr, Bella savait comment me faire plaisir.

"Okay, salut." Dis-je, et je fermai brusquement mon téléphone.

"Alors…" Dit Emmett en souriant, ayant entendu la manière dont j'étais au téléphone, il savait que c'était Bella. De plus, qui appellerais-je "chérie" ou "amour" ?

"Je t'en dois une Emmett, toi et Alice aviez raison… Je pense qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et je suis sur la bonne voie. Oh, et frappe ce connard pour moi, fais lui un œil au beurre noir, trois côtes cassées et peut-être une jambe fracturée. » Dis-je, et je lui tapotai l'épaule.

"J'le ferais." Dit Emmett de façon enthousiaste. Je payai ma note, et courais vers la porte. Je me sentais mal pour le connard, vu qu'Emmett allait l'utiliser comme sac de frappe. Ahhh ! Pfff de qui je me moque, il l'a mérité.

"Eh tu vas où?" Demanda Emmett en me suivant.

"Je vais à la maison, voir ma femme." Annonçai-je avec un grand sourire.

J'espère qu'il aime les taxis. Je courais à ma voiture et dépassai les limitations de vitesse vers ma maison, où ma tendre Bella m'attendait.

Aussitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur furent ouvertes, je courrai vers notre loft. Je l'ouvris et fut frappé par une odeur stupéfiante.

Bella plaçait la nourriture sur la table, portant une nuisette de dentelle bleue. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés descendant sur son visage. Quand elle m'entendit, elle releva la tête et rougit. Comment pouvait-elle paraître aussi sexy en étant si innocente ? Ouep, c'est l'un de ses charmes, qui me donnent une érection à chaque fois.

"Ca a l'air délicieux." Dis-je. Et au bon moment, mon ventre gargouilla.

« Merci, puisque tu cuisines toujours pour moi, j'ai pensé que je devrais faire quelque chose pour toi, et la seule chose que je peux faire est du mexicain. » Dit-elle, et elle haussa les épaules. Mais je pouvais la voir se mordre la lèvre, et considérant l'odeur de la nourriture, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à le faire.

« Alors, je n'ai pas vu Tyler dehors, j'espérais lui botter le cul. » Dis-je. Je savais que j'étais mesquin, mais Bella m'avait torturé et j'adorai la voir se démonter. Oh, voilà le rougissement.

"Tu es magnifique." Dis-je sans penser. Elle releva les yeux de la nourriture et m'offrit un splendide sourire.

« Merci, et à propos de Tyler, eh bien, euh tu vois, il… » Commença-t-elle à dire. Je savais qu'elle débâtait pour me dire la vérité ou pas.

« Il s'est enfuit après que je lui ai dit que mon mari rentrait à la maison. » Dit-elle rapidement. J'hochai la tête et me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Eh bien, si elle n'est toujours pas prête à me dire ce qu'elle ressent, je peux attendre, parce que même si elle le sait ou pas, je sais qu'elle m'aime.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fais, Amour ? » Demandai-je en me léchant les lèvres à cette vue, qui n'était pas la nourriture. Comment pouvais-je regarder la nourriture quand elle était habillée de quasiment rien ?

« Oh eh bien j'ai fait du guacamole, il y'a des chips de blé bleu avec ça, il y des enchiladas avec de la sauce Tomatillo et des fajitas grillées au poivre. » Récita-t-elle. Je la fixai, stupéfait. Elle avait fait ça juste pour nous deux?

"J'ai aussi de la margaritas pomegranate dans le réfrigérateur, je peux la sortir. » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, et puis elle se précipita à la cuisine pour la prendre. Je me levais pour l'aider avec l'énorme cruche, mais Bella étant Bella trébucha en courant vers la cuisine.

Je couru et la rattrapai dans mes bras. Elle agrippa ma chemise fermement et ferma étroitement ses paupières. Je la relevai contre mon torse et embrassai son front. Je senti l'électricité traverser mon corps. Je ne voulais jamais la quitter, jamais.

Je voulais la garder dans mes bras, où elle se fondait parfaitement.

« Tu vas bien bébé ?" Demandai-je. Elle acquiesça, ne bougeant toujours pas de moi. Je replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué." Dit-elle de façon à peine audible, mais ça l'était assez pour me faire sourire comme un idiot.

« Toi aussi, tellement. » Lui dis-je.

« Bien, allons manger avant que la nourriture soit froide. » Dit-elle. Et elle s'écarta de moi. Je soupirais.

Nous mangeâmes ensemble, souriant et riant. Bella me parla un peu des histories de son enfance, et comment elle prenait sa revanche sur Emmett. Je lui racontai quelques une des miennes, et aussi une des mes aventures les plus embarrassantes quand Alice m'avait utilisé comme tête de poupée à coiffer quand nous avions 5 ans, et le fait que ma mère en ait pris une photo. Mais entendre son rire de cette façon valait la peine d'être mortifié.

Après que j'ai nettoyé la table, j'allais dans notre chambre. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point elle m'avait manqué, à quel point Bella dans mes bras m'avait manqué. J'entendis que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte.

« Alors, est-ce que je dors toujours sur le canapé ? » Demandai-je sournoisement.

"Non, tu peux dormir ici, c'est ton lit… Peut-être que je devrais y aller…" Dit nerveusement Bella.

"Je dormirais ici seulement si je t'ai dans mes bras." Lui dis-je. Je retirai ma chemise et enlevai mon jean, de façon à être en boxer. Je regardai Bella, et il était évident qu'elle me reluquait. J'étais sûr que la gym porterait ses fruits.

"Prête Amour?" Lui demandais-je en ricanant, et elle rougit, et se tournait sur le côté.

J'éteignis la lumière et grimpai dans le lit. Je sentis le lit bouger, je pouvais même sentir son charmant parfum, qui était bourré de freesias.

« Tu ne repartiras pas hein ? » Demanda Bella, effrayée.

"Je suis désolé Bella, je sais que je n'aurais simplement pas du partir, j'aurais du te parler." Soufflai-je.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward, je suis désolée pour juste… Je ne sais pas, » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, je comprends que les choses arrivent vite entre nous, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, et que je le serais toujours. Et une fois encore, je suis désolé de te pousser. Que penses-tu d'être amis ? Regarder des films ou sortir? » Demandai-je. Même si c'était comme me botter le cul moi-même, c'était la seule façon pour moi de montrer à Bella que je voulais vraiment un "nous".

« J'aimerais ça Edward. » Dit-elle doucement. Mais je pense que j'avais entendu un peu de tristesse là-dedans. Peut-être que c'était mon imagination, mais la balle était dans son camp à présent.

« Bonne nuit Edward. » Dit-elle.

"Bonne nuit, Amour." Dis-je. _Je t'aime bébé. _

Je fredonnai cet air qui se jouait dans ma tête depuis que nous étions mariés, et bien assez vite, je pouvais entendre son très léger ronflement. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et la retournais.

« Edward… » Marmonna-t-elle, me faisant sourire. J'essayai de rester éveiller un peu plus longtemps et de voir ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre.

« Ne t'en vas pas… Edward. »

J'avais agis comme un bébé quand je l'avais laissé, je ne referais jamais ça. Maintenant que j'étais certain que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle ressentait la même chose, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, je serais toujours avec elle.

"Je t'aime Edward." Marmonna-t-elle très bas. Mon coeur arrêta de battre pendant un moment. L'avais-je bien entendu? Bella m'aimait? Elle m'aimait finalement! Je me fichais qu'elle mette une éternité à comprendre qu'elle m'aimait ou pas, j'attendrais toujours pour elle, parce qu'au moins dans son subconscient, elle savait qu'elle m'aimait.

J'embrassai sa tempe, sa joue, et puis l'autre, et respirai son parfum. Et avant que je ne le sache, j'étais endormi, avec mon amour dans les bras.

J'espérais seulement que ce serait ainsi que serait mon futur.

* * *

**Re. Donc je voulais vous prévenir. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine. Soit samedi soir, soit dimanche dans l'après-midi, ou surement tard. J'ai un anniversaire à fêter, et il risque d'être assez long connaissant mes amis^^. 24h non stop ne m'étonnerait guère lol.**

**Bisous à toutes et tous. **

**Bisous. Bonne semaine.  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Si vous saviez à quel point je me botte les fesses pour vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Mon lit me tend les bras, et je ne demande rien de mieux que de le rejoindre (en passant, merci à celles qui m'ont souhaité une bonne soirée, c'était le cas^^). Mais pour vous, j'ai tout relu et je poste cet après-midi.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Bella POV :

Même depuis qu'Edward m'avait dit que nous pouvions être amis, j'avais été énervé. Je savais qu'il avait fait ça à cause de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais, mais la chose que je savais était que je ne voulais pas être son amie.

Je voulais encore l'embrasser, je voulais être à nouveau dans ses bras.

Une semaine et demi était encore passée depuis qu'il était revenu. Il devait passer 4 jours dans le Michigan pour un meeting. Ceux-ci étaient les 4 jours les plus horribles de ma vie, sans compter cette semaine où il m'avait laissé, ou alors, où je l'avais laissé partir. Alice prenait plus de quelques jours pour décorer ma librairie. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait changer beaucoup de chose puisqu'elle avait trouvé un endroit supplémentaire au-dessus de ma librairie, qui serait parfait pour mon bureau. Elle avait dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser mon ancien bureau comme salon avec des canapés chic où les gens comme Esmé pourraient tenir leurs clubs de lecture.

La sonnette retentie, et je savais que c'était Alice puisqu'Edward était au travail.

« Salut Bella, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour mon frère aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en gloussant. C'était la petite blague d'Alice et Rose qu'elles me jouaient chaque fois que je les voyais.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis. » Dis-je. Et je fis la moue.

« VRAIMENT ? » Alice sautilla.

« Oui, et aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais demander à Edward de m'accompagner pour l'ouverture de ma librairie. » Dis-je nerveusement, et je ris un peu.

« OH MON DIEU. » Dit Alice, et elle m'enlaça.

« Je sais, je sais ! » Je sautai avec elle.

« Ok eh bien, je dois y aller, mais s'il te plait, met cette robe verte que je t'ai envoyé, elle t'ira bien ! » Dit Alice, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partie.

J'attendais déjà qu'Edward rentre à la maison. J'avais demandé à Alice de lui donner un indice subtil pour lui dire de rentrer plus tôt, maintenant je me demandai à quel point ça avait été subtile.

« BELLA ! Amour ? » Cria Edward. Je descendis les escaliers en courant pour le voir retirer sa veste.

« Salut, » dis-je timidement.

« Alors est-ce qu'on va arrêter d'être amis et devenir plus que ça ? » Demanda Edward en souriant largement.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? » Demandai-je, choquée.

« Alice. » Il haussa les épaules. Oh ce lutin descend dans mon estime !

« Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que tu arrives en lingerie. » Dit-il. Et il rit quand je rougissais.

« Attends, tu n'as pas ça sous cette robe ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Non, mais, hum Edward ? » Demandai-je, passant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

« Ouai ? » Dit Edward en se rapprochant un peu.

« J'ai pensé, » commençai-je. « Euh.. » Edward hocha la tête.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » Lâchai-je.

« Hein ? »

« Je vais faire ces sandwichs d'houmous que tu as dit tant aimer. » Dis-je, et je courrai vers la cuisine.

« Bébé, j'ai déjà mangé. » Affirma Edward.

« Oui, eh bien tu as besoin de nourriture pour être l'homme fort que tu es. Peut-être que je devrais te donner une pomme et des fraises et oh, des bananes ? Tu les aimes, pas vrai ? Tu veux du jus de fruits aussi parce que nous en avons beaucoup ici. Voyons voir, nous avons, du jus d'orange, d'ananas, de carotte eumh on a aussi du mixe de fruits et oh regarde les…smoothie ! » Continuai-je de babiller.

« Chérie, tu m'inquiètes, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander, si ? » Dit Edward, et il me retourna en me prenant par la taille. Il m'encercla de ses bras et m'y enferma.

Il prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains et regarda dans mes yeux.

« Tu peux tout me dire. » Son souffle me balaya, me donnant momentanément le vertige.

« Accompagne-moi, je veux dire, sois mon cavalier, eumh, à l'ouverture…à la librairie…ma librairie. » Dis-je nerveusement. Il ne dit rien, alors je le pris pour une réponse négative.

« C'est bon, si tu dois aller autre part, je veux dire, je comprends. Juste parce que nous sommes mariés…tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ce que je dis, je comprends complète- » Ses lèvres me firent taire. Je ne pouvais même pas penser, voir ou entendre quelque chose. Tout ce que je sentais étaient les chaudes lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et penchai la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suça gentiment. Je nouai mes mains dans ses soyeux cheveux bronze. Sa langue lécha mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche. Sa langue investie ma bouche, et nos langues bougèrent en rythme. Mes lèvres bougeaient avec les siennes et je le rapprochai toujours plus de moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais vécu si longtemps sans son goût, mais c'était le Paradis pour moi. Il commença à embrasser le coin de ma bouche, et traça des baisers mouillés le long de mon cou. Je commençai à sucer son lobe d'oreille, ce qui me valut un gémissement très sexy venant d'Edward. Une de ses mains alla jusqu'à mes cuisses et commença à bouger en cercles, remontant doucement vers mon, désormais, centre humide. Je rapportai sa bouche à la mienne et l'embrassai férocement, avec toute l'envie et la passion que j'avais pour lui. Il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche et commença à la tournoyer avec la mienne. Je gémissais à la sensation. Je commençai à sentir quelque chose de dur contre le jean d'Edward, et le fait de savoir exactement ce que c'était me fit rougir et m'excita en même temps. Après quelques minutes de plus, nous nous séparâmes, pantelants.

« J'adorerais aller à la soirée d'ouverture en tant que ton cavalier. » Dit Edward, à bout de souffle tandis que je lui souriais et hochais la tête. J'étais toujours légèrement choquée, prise de vertiges et très heureuse.

« Alors hum je pensais que, comme un cavalier normal, puis-je passer te chercher vers 6 heures ? » Demanda Edward.

« Oui. » Dis-je, souriante, et il me fit son sourire en coin.

« Ok, je te vois bientôt. » Dit-il, et il me donna un léger baiser avant de repartir. J'allais au salon et m'affalai sur le canapé.

Puis, je poussai un puissant petit cri.

Je courus à la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je portai la robe verte qu'Alice m'avait envoyée. Je tombai instantanément amoureuse de celle-ci, parce que la couleur me rappelait tellement les yeux d'Edward. C'était une longue robe en mousseline de soie avec un col échancré.

J'arrangeai mes cheveux et quelques mèches ressortaient. J'avais un simple fard à paupière brun et beaucoup de mascara avec un rouge à lèvre d'un ton rose pale. Je portai mes escarpins crème avec cela.

Juste quand j'étais prête, j'entendis Edward m'appeler. Je descendais doucement les escaliers, de façon à ne pas trébucher.

Je regardai Edward, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, et sa mâchoire tomba. Ca me fit extrêmement sourire, et j'étais heureuse pour une fois d'avoir le même effet sur lui que celui qu'il avait sur moi.

« Bella… Ta beauté m'a rendu muet. Je n'ai jamais vu un ange plus proche de ce à quoi tu ressembles ce soir mon Amour. » Dit Edward, me regardant avec précaution, admiration et amour. Je retenais mes larmes. Comment cet homme faisait-il cela ?

« Oh tiens, je t'ai acheté des roses. Tu sais c'est notre premier rencard et puisqu'on en a jamais eu un… » Dit-il. Et il me tendit un énorme bouquet de roses. Je les inhalai, elle sentait très bon. J'allai les mettre dans un vase et les posai sur notre table basse.

« Hum, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je les ai vu et j'ai simplement voulu les acheter pour toi. » Il me tendit une petite boîte de velours.

« Edward, » haletai-je. J'espère que ce n'est pas une alliance parce que même si j'étais prête à sortir avec Edward, j'imagine, je ne pense pas être prête pour ça, ou peut-être que je le suis.

« Ouvre-le. Ce n'est pas une alliance si c'est ce qui te tracasse. » Rigola Edward. Je rougis en pensant à quel point il me connaissait bien.

Je l'ouvris et trouvai une paire de boucles d'oreilles vert émeraude. Je laissai échapper un hoquet.

« Elle sont si jolies. » M'émerveillai-je.

« Pas comparé à toi. Je peux te les mettre ? » Demanda-t-il, et j'hochai la tête. Il me mit les boucles aux oreilles et m'emmena vers le miroir.

« Oh elles sont magnifiques Edward, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, mais merci. Dis-je, et je l'enlaçai. Il embrassa mon front tendrement.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre garage et je remarquai qu'Edward ouvrait la porte d'une voiture très couteuse. Je crois avoir entendu Emmett baver dessus une fois, était-ce une Aston Martin ?

« Edward ! S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu as volé cette voiture ? C'est quoi le problème avec la Volvo ? » Demandai-je choquée. Il éclata de rire.

« Bella c'est la mienne, » Dit-il. « Oh ! » Je me sentais stupide de mon petit emportement, et me cachais derrière mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas mon visage rougit.

« Si tu as ça, pourquoi conduis-tu la Volvo ? » Demandai-je. « C'est ma voiture spéciale, pour les occasions spéciales. Papa me l'a donné comme cadeau pour mon diplôme. » Dit-il en caressant le toit avec amour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais jalouse de cette stupide voiture.

« Hmpf. »

Il ouvrit la portière pour moi comme un gentleman et monta. Il mit en route son CD de musique classique que j'aimai tant écouter moi aussi, une des quelques choses que nous avions en commun. Bon, Alice pensait que nous avions beaucoup en commun, mais je ne voulais pas y croire puisque j'avais entendu des choses différentes.

Nous atteignîmes la librairie, où j'avais à présent ma place de parking personnelle, Dieu merci pour ça, puisque c'est New York.

« Tu es prête Amour ? » Demanda Edward, et j'hochai la tête de façon enthousiaste. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement, appuyant à peine ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayai de prolonger le baiser, mais il s'écarta. Je fis la moue.

« Tu es trop mignonne pour que je ne t'embrasse pas maintenant. » Dit-il, et il sortit. Il ouvrit ma porte et m'offrit sa main. Quand je la pris, il m'embrassa la main, me faisant rire.

Quand nous atteignîmes la librairie, je remarquai que beaucoup de gens attendaient dehors.

« Oh Bella, tu es là, allons-y et coupe le ruban. » La voix haut perchée d'Alice ressortie du groupe.

« Salut tout le monde. » Dis-je. Il y avait Emmett, Rose, Tabitha, Jasper, Alice, mes deux employés, le vieil homme qui m'avait vendu la librairie – je me demandai où Alice l'avait trouvé ! Et ensuite il y avait ma belle famille.

« Bella, voici mes parents Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. » Dit Edward. « Maman, Papa, voici ma femme, Bella. » Dit Edward, rayonnant.

Une très jolie femme avec des cheveux caramel et un sourire maternel me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es tellement plus belle que ce qu'on m'a dit. Oh Edward, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux. » Eclata-t-elle.

« Bella, c'est bon de te revoir. Je dois dire que mon fils est un homme très chanceux. » Me dit Carlisle, et il me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant rougir. Stupide charme des Cullen.

« Okay, ça suffit les présentations. Puis-je, s'il vous plait, montrer mon travail de maître à Bella. » Se plaignit Alice, et elle me poussa vers la porte. Quand je regardai à l'intérieur du magasin, j'hoquetai.

« Alice, c'est oh mon Dieu, je n'ai aucun mot…tu as acheté des chandeliers ? » Criai-je et je l'enlaçai.

« Aller, coupe le ruban Bella, j'en ai marre d'être debout. » Tonna Emmett et tout le monde commença à rire.

« Et si on le faisait tous ? » Demandai-je. Ils acceptèrent et je sentis la main d'Edward sur la mienne. Je le regardai et il me fit un large sourire, faisant battre mon cœur plus vite. Je souris et coupai le ruban.

Après une heure de ohhhhh et de ahhhh, nous buvions tous du vin en écoutant la musique.

« Oh Alice, j'adore mon bureau. Il est tellement blanc, comme ma maison. » M'emportai-je. Alice eut une étincelle dans les yeux avec un sourire sournois.

« Je savais que tu aimerais, et je me suis inspirée du loft, » dit Alice. Je savais qu'elle voulait quelque chose. « J'ai fais tellement pour toi Bella, peux-tu me laisser faire ta chambre ? » Me supplia Alice, me faisant le regard de chien battu.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Eh bien, j'ai simplement pensé que votre chambre était ennuyeuse. C'est tout blanc et il n'y a rien là-dedans. Edward ne l'a pas décoré puisqu'il a dit que tout ce qu'il ferait serait dormir, maintenant tu es là… »

« Oh Alice, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est dormir ! » Dis-je en rougissant un peu en nous imaginant. Pas que ça me dérangerait de faire d'autres choses.

« Oui, pas pour longtemps. » Marmotta-t-elle.

« Bells, Papa arrive. » Dit Emmett, semblant effrayé.

« QUOI !!! » M'écriai-je si fort que tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi.

« Oh je suis désolée Bella, mais je lui ai aussi envoyé une invitation ! » Dit Alice.

Je ne peux pas croire que papa arrive, après toutes ces années à avoir été séparés de nous, il revient ? Tellement de choses étaient arrivées depuis que je l'avais vu, les appels qu'Emmett et moi passions étaient plutôt courts aussi. Les seules choses qu'il savait être différentes étaient qu'Emmett était marié et qu'il avait une fille. Papa n'était même pas venu au mariage parce qu'il était toujours blessé par la mort de notre mère, mais ça avait aussi blessé Emmett.

Alors dans la colère, Emmett avait fait l'impensable. Maintenant, j'étais mariée et je ne savais pas ce qu'il ferait à propos de ça parce que ça ne serait pas beau.

« Bella, Amour, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Edward en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, et je secouai la tête.

« Ok Bells, t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. » Dit Emmett, il semblait plus se convaincre lui-même.

« Edward, euh je ne peux pas lui dire qu'on est marié ! » Criai-je.

« Chérie, tu veux bien te relaxer ? Ton père t'aime. Je veux dire : comment ne peut-il pas t'aimer ? » Dit gentiment Edward, et je me pâmai. « Tu es une femme extraordinaire. » Dit-il.

« Oh tu es si gentil mer- »

« BELLS » Dit une voix bourrue qui ne pouvait être que mon papounet !

« Il est là ! » Dis-je à Edward, et je le poussai.

« Salut Papa, je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu es magnifique. » Lui dis-je.

« Tu ne te drogues pas, hein Bells ? Mais tu es jolie. » Me dit mon père, Charlie.

« Hé papa. » Dit Emmett.

« Fils, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien, très bien, on a rien fait de mal. » Dit Emmett, consciemment coupable. Je le fusillai du regard.

« Eh bien, je n'espère pas. » Dit-il en nous regardant avec attention, et regardant tout et tout le monde autour de nous.

« Alors Papa… » J'utilisai ma voix de gentille petite fille, « Comment t'es-tu porté? » Demandai-je.

« Bien. J'ai été mieux, mais je voulais juste venir ici et m'excuser auprès de vous deux. » Dit-il.

« Hein ? » Dîmes Emmett et moi.

« Eh bien, vous savez que je ne vous ai pas vraiment vu après, votre mère – bon vous savez. Alors je voulais juste vous voir et être sûr que vous allez bien. » Dit il. Je savais qu'il avait toujours du mal à se remettre de ma mère, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il soit vraiment venu ici. Je dois voir cette lettre d'invitation qu'Alice lui a envoyé, ça doit être magique.

« Pas de problème, laisse-moi te présenter ma femme Rose et ma petite princesse Tabitha. » Dit Emmett, et il les présenta. Charlie eut instantanément une lueur dans les yeux en voyant Tabitha, c'était un ange.

« Oh et tu as rencontré le mari de Bella, Edward ? » Dit Emmett. J'haletai et ensuite, il réalisa son erreur et me supplia du regard.

« Tu t'es mariée ? » Demanda mon père, étrangement calme.

« Oui » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« Pas à Jacob j'espère. » Dit-il, dégouté.

« Non, elle n'a pas épousé Jacob d'accord. » Dit Jasper en riant. Je détestai sa bouche parfois.

« Tu l'as épousé lui ? » Demanda papa.

« Eurk non, Jasper est comme mon frère, et le frère de Rose. » Expliquai-je.

« Salut Charlie, je suis Alice, je suis la sœur d'Edward. Je vous ai envoyé l'invitation, et Jasper et mon petit-ami. » dit-elle. Charlie lui sourit. Je suis si contente d'avoir Alice ici, elle a une habilité à faire en sorte que tout le monde l'aime et suive sa voie.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Swan. Je suis le mari de Bella. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Dit Edward en usant sa voix charmeuse. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que ça allait marcher ?

« Ravi de te rencontrer fils ! »

Fils ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a fait à ma famille pour tous les retourner contre moi ! Ce qui ne me dérange pas, bien sûr. Même moi je veux être tournée contre moi !

« Tu…tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Eh bien, j'aurais aimé que tu m'envoi une invitation Bells, comme ça j'aurais pu lui donner ta main. Mais oui, il semble être un joli et respectable jeune homme. » Dit Charlie.

« Oh, personne n'était invité à leur mariage, ne vous sentez pas mit de côté. » Dit Jasper. Encore une fois, je lui envoyai des poignards.

« Ahah ! Papa, tu ne vas pas croire ça ! Ta petite fille était bourrée et elle s'est mariée, et ensuite elle voulait divorcer mais Edward ne voulait pas. Mais maintenant je pense qu'elle va trouver le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, puisqu'il l'aime déjà, et nous vivrons tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Dit fièrement Emmett, pour une raison étrange j'étais rouge betterave. Rose le frappa à la tête.

« Quoi ? Tout le monde raconte ses secrets ? » Ronchonna Emmett.

« Oui papa, et est-ce qu'Emmett t'as dit qu'il a vendu ton yacht puisque tu ne naviguais pas, et il a ouvert son propre commerce en ouvrant un club de gym ? » dis-je en ricanant.

« Emmett tu as fait quoi ? » Lui cria Papa.

« Désolé, je n'avais simplement pas l'argent, parce que je ne pouvais pas travailler dans un bureau sous les ordres d'un sale bâtard. » dit Emmett un peu effrayé et sans s'excuser. Papa soupira.

« Bien, ça me va. C'est vrai je ne naviguais plus. Tu pouvais aussi bien en tirer quelque chose. » Dit papa, et il sourit.

Son sourire me manquait. Il s'était vraiment beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il nous montrait vraiment quelques émotions. Je savais que c'était beaucoup mieux, parce que si maman avait vraiment été en vie, Emmett et moi aurions eu droit à un toast.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Carlisle et Esmé parlèrent à mon père, et ils semblaient très bien s'entendre.

« Oh Alice, est-ce que tu sais que Jasper a une collection de magasines playboy ? » Dis-je en ricanant vers Jasper. Il ressemblait à un cerf pris dans la lumière, et il rougit.

« C'est vrai Jazzy ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alice, blessée.

« Alice, je les ai, je vais les jeter parce que ce n'est rien comparé à toi. » Dit-il, lui faisant le coup des yeux suppliants, et je vis Alice fondre à ses mots. Wow, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, mais je suis si contente pour eux.

« Belle réponse Jasper. » Dit Edward, et il lui tapa dans l'épaule.

« Bells, je peux te parler ? » Me demanda papa.

« Oui papounet ? »

« Chérie, j'ai parlé avec quelques personnes, et j'ai découvert quelques choses de plus sur ton mariage. Mais je peux simplement te dire une chose ? » Demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçai.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui, et lui est amoureux de toi. Je vous ai regardé tous les deux toute la soirée. » Dit-il et j'étais choquée.

« Je voulais simplement te dire de ne pas perdre ton temps chérie. La vie et trop courte et tu pourrais ne jamais savoir quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un te quittera. Chérie chaque moment que tu passes avec lui Bella. Tout le monde ne trouve pas son grand amour et je peux voir que tous les deux êtes fait pour être ensemble. Je vois la même chose dans le regard d'Edward que ce que j'avais quand je regardai ta mère. » Charlie commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et je ne pouvais contrôler les sanglots qui m'échappaient.

Il avait raison. Je gardais tout mes sentiments pour Edward cachés dans mon cœur pour ne pas être à nouveau blessée. Mais en faisant ça je ne me blessais pas seulement moi-même, mais Edward aussi. Je n'avais pas compris ça avant, mais j'avais presque perdu Edward en faisant ça.

J'avais décidé de tout laisser aller et accepter mes nouveaux sentiments pour Edward. Je voulais être avec lui pour toujours, et je ne voulais jamais le quitter.

Que nous restions ensemble 6 mois ou toujours, j'apprécierais et lui montrerais ce qu'il représente pour moi.

« Merci papa, je t'aime ! » Dis-je, et je l'enlaçai.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. Maintenant je dois aller voir ta mère. » Dit-il, et je l'interrogeai.

« Notre maison Bella. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est restée avec moi dans cette maison. Ca me manque. » Dit-il.

Il dit au revoir à Emmett, embrassa Tabitha et parti. Après la longue soirée, avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, et en promettant encore de pendre la crémaillère, tout le monde s'en alla. Edward nous reconduisit à la maison.

« Bella tu vas bien ? Tu as été très silencieuse ? » Demanda Edward.

« Oui, j'ai juste pris conscience que la vie est trop courte pour jouer la sécurité. » Dis-je.

« Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? » Demanda timidement Edward.

« Nope, mon père l'a fait. » Dis-je, et il rit. Nous atteignîmes notre maison, je me sentais si bien de l'appeler ma maison.

Je montai les escaliers et Edward me suivit. Je me tournai vers le miroir de l'entrée pour retirer les boucles d'oreilles qu'Edward m'avait donné.

« Donc Bella, à propos de cette fois où tu étais saoule, tu as dit… » Commença à dire Edward, alors qu'il venait derrière moi et commençai à retirer mes boucles d'oreilles. C'était une si gentille attention que ça fit battre mon cœur de façon désordonnée.

« Tu as dit que j'étais magnifique, joli, intéressant et très sexy.» Demanda Edward en riant un peu. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était pas un geste attentionné, et c'était une douce, douce torture qu'Edward aimait m'infliger.

« Humm oui. Eh bien tu sais. » Bredouillai-je.

« Non, je ne sais pas Bella. » Dit Edward amusé.

« Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup entendu ça et je le mentionnai simplement. De plus, j'étais saoule, et les gens saoulent disent des choses stupides. » Affirmai-je de façon inquiète.

« Non, les gens saoulent disent des choses vraies. » Déclara Edward.

« Ok. » dis-je. Je commençai à courir vers la salle de bain, mais Edward m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira dans ses bras. Si ça n'avait pas était dans ce contexte, j'aurais été aux anges.

« Bella, » m'averti Edward, et il raffermit sa prise sur moi. « Je veux t'entendre dire ça quand tu es sobre. »

« Eh bien, tout le monde avec des yeux sait que tu es très sexy, et doux. » Dis-je.

« Même toi ? » Demanda-t-il. Il commença à embrasser mes épaules et mon cou, pendant qu'il m'éblouissait un peu.

« Bella… »

« Oui… »

« Dis-moi ce que tu pense de moi. » Demanda-t-il, et il commença à sucer et lécher mon cou, ce qui donna comme résultat une chaire de poule très visible.

« Je…humm. »

Il commença à bouger une de ses mains vers mes hanches, et l'autre entourait mon sein. Il commença à déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire.

« Que penses-tu de moi ? » Grogna-t-il de manière sexy, ce qui apporta l'humidité familière dans ma petite culotte.

« Je pense que tu es un mari génial, que toute les filles voudraient, que tu es magnifique, sexy, doux, mignon, beau et très, très chaud. » lâchai-je.

Il me retourna soudainement et pressa ses lèvres aux miennes. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, et il commença à sucer ma lèvre supérieure. Je devais avoir plus, et il semblait que lui aussi car sa langue lécha mes lèvres, et quand j'ouvris la bouche, sa langue se précipita directement à l'intérieur. Nous bougeâmes nos langues en rythme avec l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Mes mains accrochaient sa nuque, maintenant sa bouche contre la mienne pendant que nos bouches continuaient de bouger avec frénésie. Peu importe la façon légère dont avait commencé le baiser, ce n'était plus du tout gentil et souple. Nous nous embrassions avec passion et intensité.

« Mmmm, » gémi-je dans sa bouche avant de briser le baiser pour remplir mes poumons d'air. Edward haletait contre mon cou, pendant que son front touchait mon épaule. Il était évident qu'il appréciait la petite séance de câlinage que nous avions.

« Eh bien, j'ai passé une excellente journée avec vous monsieur Cullen. » Dis-je, prétendant être timide.

« Hmm…Moi aussi madame Cullen. » Il rigola. Je m'écartai de ses bras et courais à la salle de bain.

« Bella… » Se lamenta-t-il.

Quand je sortis après une douche plutôt longue, puisque le maquillage prenait un temps pas possible à être retiré, je vis qu'Edward était déjà au lit avec les bras derrière la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Amour. » Dit Edward, et il m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Hmm bonne nuit. »

Oui, c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais être dans ses bras pour toujours. Moi, Bella Swan, suis amoureuse de mon mari, Edward Cullen. Je lui dirais que je l'aime dès que j'en aurais trouvé le courage.

* * *

**Un chapitre assez long que celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Bisous.**

**A la semaine prochaine.  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous avez bien changé d'heure? ^^ Voilà, le nouveau chapitre.**

**Comme je l'ai dit à certaines dans mes réponses aux reviews, j'hésite de plus en plus à mettre un gros coup de pression pour que les gens arrêtent de lire sans jamais laisser une trace de leur passage. C'est quand même hallucinant de voir que quasiment 2000 personnes lisent un chapitre, et seulement une trentaine laisse un avis constructif! Donc si je vois que ça ne fait rien, j'aurais des temps de post plus longs, et les revieweurs seront avantagés par des teaser. Bon j'arrête là avec le coup de gueule.**

**Bonne lecture. Et félicitations à ptitlutin qui est tata pour la 6ème fois depuis peu.**

**Bisous.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9:**

Bella POV:

Je faisais un rêve merveilleux. Cela se passait cinq ans plus tard: Edward et moi étions heureux en ménage avec deux enfants. Notre fils avait 4 ans et il était un mini moi d'Edward, avec les mêmes cheveux et yeux verts. J'avais notre fille d'un an sur la hanche, qui avait mes cheveux et les yeux d'Edward. J'étais si heureuse qu'ils aient ses yeux puisqu'ils sont si beaux. Nous étions la parfaite famille heureuse.

Malheureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve, et je me réveillai.

Je grognai et enfonçai la tête dans la chose la plus proche de moi. C'était le torse d'Edward, dur et doux à la fois, et très chaud. Je me blottissai encore plus contre lui. Nos jambes étaient emmêlées ensemble. J'ouvrai les yeux et jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Il semblait que j'avais monopolisé tous les draps, laissant Edward sans rien, avec mon corps comme seule source de chaleur. Il ressemblait à un dieu Grec dans son boxer noir. Je pouvais aussi voir son érection matinale à travers son boxer.

Putain la vache!

Il était énorme, et juste… WOW. Je laissai trainer mes yeux sur la touffe de poils bronze qui s'arrêtait à son nombril. Ses abdos se levaient et se contractaient à chacune de ses respirations. Son torse semblait faire la même chose, alors que je levai mes yeux vers son visage, toutes mes pensées se volatilisèrent. La façon dont la lumière du soleil frappait son visage le rendait encore plus beau. Je remarquai que quelques rougeurs teintaient ses cheveux, tout comme moi au soleil. Ses paupières étaient fermées, paraissant encore plus sombres comparées à sa peau qui était si pâle, tout comme la mienne. Je continuai mon examen et regardai son nez parfaitement anguleux, ses pommettes, ses mâchoires puissantes. Ses lèvres rouges, que j'aimerais embrasser toute la journée, étaient légèrement entrouvertes.

Je me demandai pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant, mais Edward était parfait en tous points, il n'y avait pas un seul défaut en lui. Il était beau à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ça faisait presque un mois que nous étions mariés, et même avec les hauts et les bas, c'était la meilleure période de ma vie et aussi la plus heureuse, et je savais que tout ça, c'était grâce à Edward.

J'avais jeté l'arrangement de 6 mois aux oubliettes. Je voulais être avec lui aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il le voulait aussi. C'était mon tour de le courtiser à présent, chose que je faisais en lui préparant chaque jour ma spécialité, les desserts. Pendant toute la semaine, je lui avais fait des desserts du monde entier, et il les avait tous dévorés sans exception.

Il rayonnait même ces derniers jours, et le regarder me faisait rayonner moi aussi.

Aujourd'hui, nous pendions notre crémaillère. Il y avait seulement Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice. J'ai oublié de mentionner le fait qu'Alice avait finalement «épicé» notre chambre. Le seul choix que j'avais eu à faire là-dedans était la couleur des murs. J'avais instantanément pris le vert, qui était la couleur des yeux d'Edward.

Le lit était très large et blanc, juste comme j'aimais qu'il soit. Il y avait un pied de lit, le miroir était accroché au mur près du lit, et il avait aussi beaucoup de rangements. Il y avait un petit espace pour s'asseoir près des fenêtres, qui avaient les mêmes rideaux blancs que dans le salon. C'était parfait, et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait fait tout ça en un jour pour que nous n'ayons pas à dormir sur le canapé.

Je soupirai, il était l'heure de se lever parce que je savais que ce lutin démoniaque que j'aimais serait bientôt là pour m'aider avec la décoration. J'étais si contente d'entendre qu'elle venait m'aider pour la nourriture, mais j'imagine que j'avais tort. Elle voulait «décorer», pas me faire partager ses piètres talents de cuisinière.

«Bella…pourquoi es-tu réveillée, amour?» Demanda Edward de sa voix groggy.

«Parce que je dois commencer à préparer la pendaison de crémaillère.» dis-je.

«Dis-leur que nous ne pouvons pas la faire puisque j'habite ici depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.» Dit Edward et il me rapprocha de lui.

«D'accord, bon, tu penses bien que je l'ai dit à Alice! Mais elle a dit qu'elle venait juste décorer cet endroit et que tu n'avais jamais fait de pendaison, alors maintenant on est coincés avec ça. En plus, je pense qu'Emmett meurt d'envie de profiter de la nourriture gratuite et du grand écran plat.» Dis-je en riant.

«Je lui en offrirai un à Noël, dis-leur à tous de me laisser seul avec ma femme.» dit-il, et il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je frissonnai.

Un baiser de sa part me laissait fiévreuse, et ennuyée à la fois. Notre relation physique était devenue plus chaude à cet instant; je ne serai pas surprise si je lui sautais dessus, même avec les gens autour de nous. Le mieux que nous ayons eus était de longues séances pendant lesquelles nous nous pelotions, mais depuis que j'avais eu ma petite conversation avec mon père, et que j'avais compris que je l'aimais, nous étions prêts à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

«Tu sais, nous avons promis et maintenant il est trop tard pour se rétracter.» Dis-je, essayant de me convaincre.

Je commençai à m'écarter, mais il ne me laissai pas faire et roula pour se mettre au-dessus de moi.

«Bella.» Geignit Edward, me faisant rire.

Il rapprocha sa tête, et aussitôt que son nez toucha le mien, il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres bougeaient amoureusement avec les miennes.

«Haleine matinale.» Dis-je en m'écartant.

«Tu sens parfaitement bon pour moi.» Dit Edward et il m'embrassa avec force. J'attrapai sa nuque et le rapprochai de moi, de façon à ce que nos poitrines se touchent. J'ouvrai ma bouche et il saisit l'opportunité pour introduire sa langue en moi, traçant le contour de mes dents, mon palais, et s'installant sur ma langue. Nous bataillâmes pour avoir le dessus et j'abandonnai. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche.

Il retira un peu de son poids en descendant ses hanches vers les miennes, nous causant à tous les deux un gémissement. Son érection touchait mon centre chaud et humide. Je m'arquai et me fondai contre lui.

«Seigneur, bébé, je peux sentir à quel point tu me veux.» Dit-il en reniflant. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et nos langues se mélangèrent en un baiser sensuel. Il appuya ses hanches contre les miennes et je laissai échapper un léger gémissement. Mes mains parcoururent son torse pendant que je continuai de l'embrasser. Il nous retourna, de façon à ce que je sois au-dessus. Je le sentis prendre mes fesses en coupe et les presser légèrement, me faisant glousser un peu.

La nuisette que je portais était au-dessus de ma taille, et avec la vue qu'Edward avait d'en-dessous moi, j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait voir mes seins parce qu'il arrêta de m'embrasser et commença à placer des baisers mouillés sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes clavicules, l'espace entre mes seins, et déposa de petits baisers juste au-dessus de mes seins, là où la nuisette commençait.

Je bougeais mes mains au-dessus de ses abdos, pendant que je suçai le lobe de son oreille, je savais que ça le faisait gémir comme un fou. Comme s'il avait reçu le signal, il laissa échapper un profond gémissement.

Il enroula ses mains dans mes tresses et recommença à m'embrasser.

TOC TOC TOC.

«Bordel c'est quoi ça?» Gronda Edward. J'haussai les épaules et commençai à faire un mouvement hors du lit.

«N'y va pas Bella, laisse-les.» Dit Edward en faisant une petite moue. Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue tant bien que mal.

Je me regardai avant de descendre. Mes cheveux étaient dans un triste état, mes joues étaient rougies et mes lèvres étaient gonflées.

«Tu es magnifique.» Dit Edward, en enroulant ses bras autour de moi, et me souriant de manière débile. Il semblait comme moi avec ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées, et j'étais si heureuse d'être celle qui faisait ça.

TOC TOC TOC.

J'attrapai ma robe de chambre noire en satin qu'Edward aimait me voir porter, pendant qu'il mettait simplement un t-shirt au-dessus de son boxer, où je pouvais toujours voir l'effet de notre petite séance de câlins.

«Hum, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de ça?» Dis-je en gloussant et en rougissant.

«J'y travaille amour, mais tes vêtements ne m'aident pas.» Grogna-t-il.

«Eh bien si ça peut t'aider, j'ai vu mes parents le faire sur notre table à manger quand j'avais 15 ans, ça m'a dégoûtée à vie, et BEURK je le suis toujours.» Je frissonnai à cette image. L'effet négatif de vos parents amoureux à l'âge mûr.

«Merci bébé, ça aide.» Rit Edward, secouant un peu la tête pour évacuer cette image.

Nous descendîmes main dans la main. J'étais en train de m'y habituer, mais ça semblait naturel avec Edward.

«Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour mettre autant de temps à ouvrir la porte!» Hurla Alice aussitôt que nous ayons ouvert la porte, et elle entra avec un tas de sacs de shopping.

«Bonjour Alice.» l'accueillit Edward, les dents serrées.

«Bonjour Edward.» Dit Alice en se moquant de son ton.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à 10 heures du matin?» Lui demanda-t-il.

«Je vais aider Bella pour la meilleure pendaison de crémaillère jamais faite!» Dit Alice.

«C'est juste nous…la famille. Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire?» Demandai-je.

«Eh bien c'est comme ça que les Cullen font Bella, et maintenant que tu es l'une des nôtres, bienvenue dans la famille!» Pépia Alice. «En plus, vos voisins et quelques personnes du travail d'Edward viendront peut-être.» Me dit Alice, et je soupirai. C'est nul. Ce qu'Alice veut, Alice l'obtient.

«Je vais essayer d'aller dormir plus, puisque je ne travaille pas.» Marmonna Edward. Il me regarda et me donna un chaste baiser.

«Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'être sauvée de ce lutin de malheur, d'accord?» Il semblait vraiment sérieux. Je ris mais hochai la tête devant sa galanterie.

«Ah, ah, très drôle!» Dit Alice avec les mains sur les hanches.

Après avoir mis la main à la patte à travers toute la maison, et quelques bougies odorantes disséminées dans la maison, notre loft semblait impeccable. Maintenant, c'était la partie cuisine, où j'avais besoin que Rosalie m'aide.

J'avais déjà commencé en mettant les lasagnes dans le four. J'avais aussi le cake de velouté rouge de prêt dans le réfrigérateur. Le mac 'n' cheese de Tabitha était prêt. Tout ce dont nous avions besoin étaient les fameuses bruschetta et ses tapenades d'artichaut et épinard.

«Alors Bella, je peux voir que l'alchimie s'est intensifiée entre et Edward et toi ces derniers jours?» Demanda Alice, en souriant de manière entendue… Je rougissais.

«Oui, je suis désolée, j'étais si intransigeante sur ce divorce. Je ne sais pas si tu connais mon passé, mais c'est simplement effrayant pour certaines choses. Maintenant que je sais qu'Edward n'est pas comme ça, ça me fait me sentir tellement mieux. A présent je ne peux plus imaginer faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.» Lui dis-je honnêtement.

«Je sais Bella, Edward m'en a parlé et je ne suis pas désolée. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, alors ça devrait être ton ex. C'est son problème s'il n'a pas vu le bijou qu'il avait devant lui. Maintenant il t'a perdu pour toujours parce que ton cœur appartient à un autre.» Dit-elle en souriant largement.

«Oui…» Marmonnai-je, me sentant touchée par ses mots. «Attends, quoi?» Demandai-je, choquée.

«Je te l'ai dit Bella, mon sixième sens, mais maintenant je vois l'amour sur ton visage. Je dois admettre que ça a toujours été là, pourtant caché, mais maintenant ça rayonne hors de toi.» Dit-elle de façon énigmatique.

«Stupide lutin je sais tout.» Dis-je en secouant la tête.

«Tu sais que tu m'aimes.» Dit-elle en m'enlaçant, et je le lui rendis.

«Mais je n'aime pas ta tenue actuelle.» Dit-elle pleine de dégoût.

J'allai à l'étage pour prendre une douche, pendant qu'Alice courait chez elle pour se préparer, encore. Il était presque 4 heures et les gens allaient commencer à arriver. J'espère simplement que les quelques gens en plus qu'Alice avait invités n'étaient pas sinistres.

«Oh, wow tu es prêt?» Demandai-je en regardant Edward qui boutonnait sa chemise, dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ses abdos. Bien, tant qu'aucune autre femme ne les voit, ça me va.

«Ouais, et je veux en finir avec ça, de façon à ce que je puisse à nouveau avoir ma magnifique femme dans mes bras.» Me dit-il.

«T'es tellement vieux-jeu, Edward Cullen.» Dis-je, mais aimant secrètement sa ringardise.

«Tu sais que tu aimes ça,» il me fit son regard je-sais-que-tu-aimes-alors-ne-mens-pas. Il parcourut la distance entre nous et joignit nos lèvres dans un baiser tendre, je ronronnai simplement. Je traçai ses lèvres de ma langue, le sentant faire la même chose. Nous ouvrîmes nos bouches et nos langues se caressèrent. Je jouai avec les petits cheveux derrière sa nuque, pendant qu'il frottait mon dos de haut en bas.

«OK, j'ai vraiment besoin de me préparer.» Dis-je en m'écartant, morose et respirant difficilement.

«Va vite te préparer.» Dit-il en me mettant une fessée alors que j'allais à la salle de bain. Je me tournai et lui fis un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

«Tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que cette porte est verrouillée Mme Cullen.» Cria Edward, me faisant rire.

Je m'habillai d'une robe blanche sans manche qu'Alice m'avait offerte comme cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère. Je gardai les cheveux naturels, avec un minimum de maquillage et un gloss miroitant.

Je sortis et entendis du bruit venant d'en bas, alors j'imaginai que les invités étaient là. J'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Emmett et je couru en bas.

«Salut grand frère.» Lui criai-je, et je me jetai dans ses bras grands ouverts.

«Hey morveuse, une belle maison que t'as là!» Dit-il.

«Eh bien c'était à Edward, puis je suis arrivée et Alice a quasiment tout changé!» Dis-je.

«Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, Bella avait des conditions spéciales pour la chambre aussi!» Cria Alice, et je la fusillai du regard.

«C'est vrai?» Demanda Edward en ricanant.

«Alors quelqu'un veut boire?» Demandai-je, changeant rapidement de sujet. J'entendis Emmett hurler «bière» et Jasper «moi aussi».

«Amour, tu avais des conditions spéciales pour notre chambre? C'est quoi?» Demanda Edward en me suivant. Seigneur, pourquoi devait-il être aussi têtu que moi?

«Edward.» Ronronnai-je, essayant d'être sexy, je me lançai en massant ses cheveux. Je savais que c'était le meilleur excitant pour lui.

«Hmmm…» Dit-il, presque étourdi.

«Porte ça à Jasper et Emmett.» Lui ordonnai-je en lui mettant deux cannettes de bières dans les mains. Il releva les yeux, stupéfait.

«Tu n'as pas répondu Bella, et je ne pars pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait.» Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Stupide, sexy mari qu'est le mien.

«Je lui ai simplement dit de peindre le mur en vert.» Murmurai-je.

«Vert? Mais ta couleur préférée est le bleu.» Expliqua Edward. Je rougis, sachant que si je lui donnais une réponse, il n'y aurait plus rien qui pourrait empêcher son égo d'atteindre des sommets.

«Chérie, j'attends…» Il chantonna ces mots.

«Grrr…Arrêtons là d'accord? Je l'ai choisi et tu as dit que tu aimais. Fin de la discussion.» Dis-je, prétendant être ennuyée.

«Oh non, je veux savoir, tu as rougi! Pourquoi rougirais-tu pour la couleur d'un mur?» Demanda Edward, amusé.

«Je l'ai choisi parce que ça me rappelait la couleur de tes yeux, d'accord? Je les aime…beaucoup et maintenant ils sont ma couleur préférée aussi» Lâchai-je. Il me sourit largement et posa ses cannettes sur le comptoir.

«Je t'adore tellement.» Dit-il, et il m'embrassa passionnément. Je n'avais même pas enregistré ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue dans ma bouche. Je savais qu'Edward voulait être avec moi depuis notre mariage, mais étrangement il n'avait jamais prononcé les mots «je t'aime». Ça me faisait me demander s'il m'aimait. Avant que le baiser ne devienne trop intense, j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge.

«Bon Dieu! Tout ce que je demande c'est une bière et je dois attendre un siècle pour ça!» Rigola Jasper.

«Tu as le pire timing.» Siffla Edward, et il lui lança sa bière. Je ris à leur singeries et sorti du thé glacé pour nous, les femmes. Je remarquai qu'Emmett était assis sur le canapé, avec une bière dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Jasper avait Alice sur ses genoux. Rosalie essayait de faire en sorte que Tabitha mange sa nourriture, mais elle était trop occupée à vouloir jouer avec le sac d'Alice.

«Oh Bells, je t'ai acheté quelques cadeaux.» Dit Emmett de façon enthousiaste, et il plaça une grosse boîte devant moi.

«Bon sang, c'est quoi ça Emmett? J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici, tu n'avais pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit.» Dis-je, me sentant un peu mal qu'il ait dépensé de l'argent pour moi. Je remarquai qu'Emmett semblait un peu coupable, mais ensuite il se mit à sourire. J'ouvrais curieusement le cadeau.

«CE N'EST PAS DROLE EMMETT!» Lui criai-je. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, il est si immature parfois.

«C'est quoi Amour?» Demanda Edward, et il jeta un œil au contenu de la boîte. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait, il commença à rire avec Emmett.

«Je veux savoir.» Dit Alice, et elle courut vers moi. Bientôt, tout le monde riait du cadeau.

«Un extincteur? Vraiment? Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ça!» Dis-je. «De plus, on a un de ces trucs automatique d'eau ici.» Expliquai-je, ne trouvant pas la blague marrante.

«Mais Bells, tu ne te rappelles pas la fois où tu as presque brûlé notre maison?» Dit Emmett, et il éclata encore plus de rire.

« Est ce que j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire?» Demanda Jasper. Oh génial, une autre de mes histoires embarrassantes.

«OK, alors Bella était dans sa phase «j'aime la plage» pendant sa jeune adolescence. Donc elle a décidé de peindre sa chambre et j'étais nommé pour l'aider. Pour une quelconque raison, elle n'a pas trouvé de peinture, alors elle a prit des bombes de peinture. Elle voulait aussi que sa chambre ressemble à une vraie plage, et par vraie je veux dire avec de vraies lumières venant du feu. Alors elle a acheté cette torche et l'a mise dans le coin de sa chambre. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Bella était genre: «maman allume des bougies avec du feu tout le temps, alors je le peux aussi.» Alors nous avons peint tous les deux le mur, bleu ciel en haut, et marron clair en bas pour faire ressembler ça à du sable. Ensuit Bella a décidé de peindre la torche et a soufflé la peinture dessus. Je jure qu'elle ressemblait à un dragon cracheur de feu. Ça a mit le feu au mur opposé à elle instantanément, et puisque le mur était déjà humide de peinture, lentement, tout a prit feu. C'est la dernière fois qu'on a laissé Bella s'occuper de feu, et ce sera le cas pendant un long moment.» Emmett termina son histoire en secouant la tête, et il rit.

«Merci Emmett, j'apprécie vraiment l'extincteur.» Dit Edward en riant, et je le fusillai du regard.

«Que s'est-il passé avec _ne faisons pas de fête Bella?_» Demandai-je à Edward en imitant sa voix.

«Allez Amour, c'est drôle!» Dit-il, et je m'écartai loin de lui.

«Ne t'en fais pas Bella, j'ai moi aussi un cadeau spécial pour Edward.» Dit Jasper, contrôlant son rire, mais vu le petit mouvement de ses lèvres, je savais que c'était un cadeau intéressant.

Je vis Edward ouvrir le papier et remarquai ses joues devenir rouges. Je courus vers lui et vis le titre du livre, c'était: _Faites l'amour__ comme vous le __Désire__z__: Perdez Vos Inhibitions et Atteignez de Nouvelles Hauteurs de la Passion Ensemble, _par Maîtresse_ Chia. _Je gloussai en voyant ça, mais je savais que mon visage était comme celui d'Edward à cet instant.

«Regardez le couple rougissant.» Roucoula Jasper.

«Va te faire foutre.» Grogna Edward.

«Oh crois-moi, je le fais.» Dit Jasper en rigolant. «Moi aussi.» Intervint Emmett, et je fusillai mon grand frère et mon supposé frère du regard. Une bonne chose que Tabitha ait été trop occupée à jouer pour remarquer le chaos autour d'elle.

«D'accord, ça suffit. Ma fille est dans cette pièce. Mais je vous ai acheté ça en notre nom à tous.» Dit Rosalie, et elle me tendit deux cadeaux. Quand j'ouvris le premier, je ne pouvais pas arrêter la petite larme qui s'échappa de mes yeux. C'était une photo d'Edward et moi le jour de notre mariage. Ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise photo, comme je m'attendais à ce que ça le soit. J'avais en fait une robe blanche sans manche avec un petit voile, et Edward était en costume et cravate noire. Nous souriions largement tous les deux. Je pouvais voir nos yeux pétiller. Edward avait enroulé ses deux bras autour de moi, et j'avais posé ma tête sur son torse. Nous semblions nous être juste mariés, puisque c'était à l'autel de l'église à Vegas. Elle avait mis la photo dans un cadre en argent cher, avec les mots «l'amour est Patient et Doux» écrit d'une écriture élégante.

Edward la vit, et je remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient un peu humidifiés lui aussi. Je ne me rappelai pas grand-chose de notre mariage, mais Edward, m'avait dit qu'il y avait une boutique de costume à côté et que j'avais acheté la robe de mariée, le costume et les bagues en plastique là bas. Je me rappelais un peu les «je le veux.»

«Merci beaucoup Rose, c'est vraiment le meilleur cadeau de mariage.» Lui dit Edward, puisque j'étais sans voix. J'allai simplement vers elle et la serai fort dans mes bras.

J'ouvris le cadeau suivant, c'était un ensemble de draps de lit et d'oreillers en soie blancs. Ils avaient besoin de remettre une couche de sous-entendus sexuels. Nous rîmes tous à ça. Je vis Edward placer notre cadre photo au-dessus de la cheminée, à côté de quelques bougies. Je lui souris.

J'entendis la sonnette d'entrée, et vis Edward ouvrir. Deux couples entrèrent, et une des filles regarda, bon reluqua Edward plus que nécessaire.

«Bella, amour, laisse moi te présenter ces personnes.» Dit Edward, suivi par nos invités.

«Chéri, c'est Ben Cheney et ça femme Angela Weber Cheney. Ils travaillent à notre bureau et sont les employés les plus loyaux que mon père ait jamais eu. Je crois qu'ils sont arrivés juste après que tu sois partie.» Me dit Edward en présentant le couple. Les deux paraissaient très gentils et chaleureux.

«Oh et voici nos voisins, c'est Lauren Mallory, et son petit ami Eric Yorkie.» Dit Edward, et je remarquai le gars fixant mes seins, pendant que la fille me regardai de haut et me lançait un regard noir. J'entendis Edward grogner, et le gars regarda ailleurs.

«Tout le monde, voici ma femme, Isabella, Marie Cullen.» Dit fièrement Edward.

«Salut Isabella.» Me dit Angela un peu timidement, et je l'aimai instantanément.

«Appelle-moi Bella.» Lui dis-je. Et je commençai la conversation à propos de ma librairie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait visitée avant et qu'elle était heureuse que je l'ai reprise après le vieil homme. Je vis Lauren essayer de lancer une conversation avec Edward en étant tactile et en flirtant, mais heureusement, il s'excusa et rejoignit Emmett et Jasper qui parlaient avec Ben. Angela et Ben m'avaient acheté une jolie machine à café, alors que Lauren nous avait pris de l'eau de Cologne pour homme bon marché. Je ne pense pas que moi, pour des raisons évidentes, ou Edward allions l'utiliser. Rose alla mettre Tabitha au lit, vu qu'elle se sentait un peu fatiguée du voyage et d'être dans un nouvel endroit. Alice, étant une bonne hôtesse, offrit des boissons et des amuse-gueules.

J'entendis à nouveau la sonnette retentir, alors j'allai ouvrir.

Aussitôt que j'eus ouvert la porte, je remarquai une femme magnifique, avec de longs cheveux blonds et une mini robe noir, paraissant confuse.

«Je peux vous aider?» Demandai-je poliment.

«Oui, suis-je chez Edward Cullen?» Demanda-t-elle avec une voix excessivement douce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour une quelconque raison, je la détestais déjà.

«C'est qui bébé?» La voix d'Edward vint de derrière moi.

«Salut bébé! Je suis de retour.» Dit la bimbo.

«Bébé?» Demandai-je curieusement à Edward. Il semblait alarmé.

* * *

**Alors? Est-ce que je vais devoir encore longtemps vous supplier pour des review?**

**Certaines se rendent compte que c'est un travail important et le montrent en laissant des review, d'autres s'en fiche complètement temps que leur petit plaisir est satisfait... Mais mon seul salaire, et seul moyen de savoir si ce que je fais vous plait, c'est de commenter. Alors voilà.**

**A bientôt.**

**MJ  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Désolée de ne poster que ce soir, mais nous sommes toujours dimanche, et je n'ai pas que FF dans ma vie. **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier celles qui se sont signalées par leurs review sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû en arriver à une sorte de chantage pour recevoir une centaine de review sur un chapitre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos review (du moins pas à tout le monde) car j'ai eu un énorme bug, je ne recevais plus rien venant de FF, et je n'ai pas eu les liens pour vous répondre. En tout cas, un grand merci pour votre soutien. Et, à celles qui penseraient que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas normal, lire sans rien dire ne l'est pas non plus. Je passe environ 6 heures sur un chapitre d'une douzaine de pages parce que je veux m'assurer qu'il est compréhensible, et ma bêta passe elle aussi un long moment à la relecture (alors que c'est loin d'être sa seule préoccupation!), DONC, j'estime qu'une review ne prenant pas plus de 2 minutes à être tapée, elle n'est pas une demande impossible à réaliser. **

**Sur ce, j'arrête le blabla, je suis fatiguée et ai la flemme de retrouver toutes les review du chapitre précédent et de faire une réponse détaillée. Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira... En particulier celles que les chapitres précédents ont frustré^^.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 10:**

Bella POV:

Je restai maladroitement sur le pas de la porte pendant que je regardai alternativement Edward, puis le démon blond, et de nouveau Edward, qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Qui était-elle? Pourquoi l'affectait-elle de cette façon? Et pourquoi mon instinct me la faisait déjà détester?

«Ne vas-tu pas m'inviter à rentrer Eddy?» Dit la Barbie. Beurk! ne savait-elle pas qu'il haïssait ce surnom?

«Euh oui, désolé, entre. Ne m'appelle pas Eddy, tu sais que je déteste ça.» Dit Edward de façon décousue, tout en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Je le vis secouer la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il pensait. Il me regarda et me fit un sourire forcé que j'essayai de lui rendre.

«Oh wow, tu fais une fête Eddy? Cet endroit est magnifique.» Dit la blonde qui marchait avec un mouvement de hanche appuyé et faisait claquer ses talons.

«Merci.» Dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

«Tanya?» Dit Alice, soufflant d'un air confus. Attends, j'ai entendu ce nom avant. Où était-ce, et pourquoi Alice la détestait-elle?

Oh non…ça ne peut pas être elle. Cette fille était splendide, elle se présentait comme si elle possédait cet endroit, elle avait des cheveux blonds naturels, elle était grande, avait de gros seins, et elle était parfaitement bronzée. J'espère que ce n'est pas la même Tanya avec qui Edward est sorti. Sa dernière petite-amie, celle qui ressemblait à un mannequin, et celle qui a eu le plus d'histoires avec lui, a fait le plus de choses avec lui et même…

J'espère que ce n'est pas la même Tanya, mais connaissant ma chance, ça ne peut être qu'elle.

«Bonjour Alice.» Dit-elle de façon snob, avec une pointe d'accent anglais. Oh Seigneur, c'est elle, celle de son université en Angleterre.

JE LA DETESTE.

Pourquoi devait-elle venir quand les choses s'arrangeaient entre nous, quand nous agissions presque comme un couple marié, quand je comprenais à quel point j'aime Edward? Pourquoi était-ce à ce moment-là qu'elle devait arriver? Elle n'était pas venue le jour où nous nous étions mariés, de façon à ce que je n'ai pas à me dépasser, avec en plus l'obstacle d'un cœur brisé. Non, elle devait venir au moment parfait pour détruire mes rêves, mon futur, mon tout; qui est Edward.

JE LA DETESTE TELLEMENT.

«Hum, tout le monde, voici Tanya, mon…mon amie.» Dit Edward, déconcerté. Pourquoi est-il si confus? A-t-il toujours des sentiments pour elle? Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas prendre conscience que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'il se batte pour rester avec moi, et que peut-être, Tanya est mieux que moi.

«Oh allez Edward, tu sais que nous sommes bien plus que ça!» Le réprimanda-t-elle, et elle rit.

J'avais raison, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils s'aimaient, et à la manière dont vont les choses, ils s'aiment toujours. J'essayais vraiment de ne pas fondre en larmes. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ici, pas devant ma famille ou peut-être ma future ex-famille, qui en fait incluait seulement Alice.

Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant, j'ai besoin de me calmer, et je ne veux pas voir mon frère triste à nouveau à cause de moi. Il avait perdu beaucoup de son temps pour s'occuper de moi, au lieu de passer du temps seul à seul avec sa femme et sa fille, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça.

Alcool! C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, ça me calmera.

Je remarquai que nos invités étaient un peu gênés de la nouvelle atmosphère tendue.

«Hey Edward, Angela et moi devons rentrer, mais je te vois lundi.» Dit Ben en serrant la main d'Edward.

«C'était génial de te rencontrer Bella, j'espère vraiment te revoir bientôt.» Dit Angela, et je lui souris.

«Bien sûr, tu es libre de revenir quand tu veux à la librairie ou ici, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.» Lui dis-je sincèrement. Elle sourit et me fit un câlin. Ben hocha la tête dans ma direction avant de partir.

«Oui, j'imagine que nous allons partir aussi.» dit la voix nasillarde de Lauren. Elle regarda Tanya, un peu effrayée et poussa Eric vers la porte. Wow, OK, donc je n'intimide personne, c'est pour cela que les filles, ou les femmes, ne pensent jamais que je suis avec Edward. Bien sûr, je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, peut-être que Tanya lui conviendrait mieux.

«Hey Bella, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que Tabby dorme sur ton lit?» Demanda Rose en descendant les escaliers. Je secouai la tête. Elle remarqua notre nouvelle invitée et je la vis lancer un regard noir face à la proximité de Tanya et Edward.

«J'vais reprendre du thé glacé, quelqu'un en veut?» Demandai-je.

«Oh j'adorerais.» S'exclama Tanya.

«Je crois qu'en fait je n'en ai plus.» Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce possible, ce qui sonnait complètement faux. Edward me regarda, amusé, mais je l'ignorai totalement et sortis me chercher un putain de verre.

«Ne t'en fais pas Bella, elle ne compte plus pour Edward, mais ils sont restés amis, crois-moi.» Dit Alice en me caressant le dos.

«Je ne sais pas Alice, je ne plus sais rien.» Soupirai-je.

J'attrapai un pichet entier et un énorme verre, et allai m'asseoir à côté d'Emmett, qui était occupé à regarder un match de football avec Jasper, Alice assise sur ses genoux.

Je vis Rose debout face à Tanya, un air noir sur le visage. Je suis si heureuse qu'elle soit là, elle me fait me sentir en sécurité, comme une mère ferait pour sa fille.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Tanya?» Demanda Edward.

«Tu m'as manqué Eddy.» Elle fit la moue, ce qui ressemblait plus à une bouche de poisson pour moi.

«Oh, eh bien tu aurais pu téléphoner.» Lui dit Edward, et il s'assit sur le canapé face à moi puisqu'il n'y avait pas de place près de moi.

«Pourquoi tu dois t'asseoir ici Emmett?» Chuchotai-je fortement à Emmett.

«Quoi? Bella je suis assis là depuis le début de la fête, c'est toi qui a choisi de t'asseoir là.» Dit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils, et aussitôt qu'il entendit le score, il reporta son attention sur la télé. Quel genre de frère est-il? Mon avenir et mon cœur s'émiettaient et il voulait regarder la télé?

Merci mon Dieu, il a épousé Rose.

J'engloutissai le verre et me resservai. Je vis Jasper me mimer un «tu vas bien?» et je grognai.

Nous étions tous assis ici depuis une demi-heure, alors que Tanya nous distrayait avec quelques histoires sur Edward et elle ainsi que le récit de leurs bons moments.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un avait remarqué, mais elle semblait presque assise sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de son torse, ce qui était ma place! Ce sont les parties de son corps que seule moi peut toucher!

«...et alors la police a découvert que la voiture bougeait et était embuée. Vous auriez dû le voir chercher son pantalon…» Dit-elle en gloussant, et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Edward sembla gêné, et essaya de détacher ses bras.

J'éclatai de rire vraiment fort, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je riais. Mais je savais que ça valait mieux que de pleurer, alors je riais.

«Tu vas bien Bells?» Demanda Emmett, inquiet.

«Pssshh…pourquoi ça n'irait pas?» Ricanai-je. Je levai mon verre pour boire, et alors je vis qu'il était vide et allai le remplir à nouveau.

«Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai essayé de descendre le toboggan mouillé!» Dit Tanya, enthousiaste. J'entendis Alice grogner.

«Bella, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Edward est juste un bon ami pour le moment.» Dit Rose en essayant de me faire poser mon verre.

«Oui…un très bon ami.» Dis-je, et je rapprochai mon verre de moi.

«Ils ne veulent pas entendre ça Tee.» Dit Edward en serrant les dents. Il se déplaça un peu plus loin d'elle.

«Quoi? Non, je veux savoir! Dis-moi Tee. Hey depuis que tu vis en Angleterre…au Royaume-Uni… en Grande-Bretagne, Seigneur, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas choisir un nom?» Me demandai-je. «Oh ouais, alors Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, t'ont-ils demandé si tu veux du thé? Tu sais comme 'Hey Tee, tu veux du thé?' hein?» Demandai-je en gloussant. Tee, qui portait ce nom?

«Bella…» Demanda Edward, préoccupé. Je l'ignorai complètement et redemandai à Tanya de raconter son histoire.

«OK, eh bien, tu vois j'avais peur de l'eau alors je restais assise sur le bord du toboggan parce que je ne pouvais pas aller dedans…» Dit-elle en riant et en s'appuyant contre l'épaule d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

«S'il te plait, continue Eddy.» Roucoula-t-elle. Je parvins à ne pas vomir, mais je bus mon verre.

«Euh…eh bien je l'ai simplement mise sur mes genoux, et ensuite on a glissé tous ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment, mais pour une quelconque raison, avec la force de l'eau, huuum son bikini est parti, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal alors j'ai retiré mon slip de bain moi aussi. On s'est fait sortir par la sécurité.» Dit Edward en rougissant un peu. Je le regardai avec des yeux tristes, je n'avais jamais eu ça avec lui. Nous n'avions jamais eu ces histoires, tout ce que nous avions était de stupides disputes. Edward releva brusquement les yeux vers moi, et je détournai le regard.

«Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes faits virer?» Demanda Jasper en riant un peu. Je vis qu'Alice ne trouvais pas ça drôle, tout comme moi. Elle me faisait un regard d'excuses.

«Eddy, bébé, tu as oublié un truc! Eh bien, comment pouvais-je oublier cet homme nu et sexy?» Dit Tanya en remuant les sourcils. J'étais d'accord avec elle. Edward semblait mal à l'aise, et se força à sourire. Il me regarda, essayant de me dire quelque chose, mais encore, je regardai au loin. Je n'avais pas raté la douleur dans ses yeux non plus, mais j'étais la personne blessée ici, pas lui.

«Aww…vous avez vraiment beaucoup d'histoires où vous êtes à poil…pas vrai?» Demandai-je, faisant semblant de sourire. Edward essaya de se lever et de venir vers moi, mais il semblait que la Blondie là-bas l'avait enchainé.

«Ce sont de vieilles histoires, elles ne veulent plus rien dire…» Essaya d'expliquer Edward.

«Que veux-tu dire Eddy, j'ai dit que j'étais de retour, et maintenant, nous pouvons reprendre où on avait arrêtés. Je veux être avec toi, et je sais que tu le veux aussi.» Dit Tanya, et elle essaya de l'embrasser. J'en avais assez entendu, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il pouvait au moins faire ça ailleurs.

«Excusez-moi.» Dis-je en couvrant ma bouche avec ma main pour contenir mes sanglots. Je courrai vers les escaliers pour aller dans notre, non attendez, SA chambre. Les larmes tombaient sans s'arrêter.

«Alice, Rose, j'm'en occupe.» Leur cria Edward.

«Non, je pense que t'en as assez fait Edward. Tu as besoin que je te rappelles que c'est de ta faute?» Lui siffla Rosalie.

«J'ai besoin de la voir Rose, s'il-te-plait bouge. Je suis son mari.» La supplia Edward. J'étais dans la chambre alors, et j'essayais d'étouffer mes sanglots dans l'oreiller pour ne pas réveiller Tabitha.

«Tu es marié.» entendis-je Tanya hurler.

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait toujours et me donnerait le divorce rapidement, alors je fermai précipitamment la porte et allai à notre, je veux dire à son balcon.

Le soleil s'était couché, et je pouvais voir le trafic de Manhattan, et entendre les klaxons des voitures depuis ici. Je pouvais aussi sentir la fumée, la nourriture et quelques fleurs.

Je tombai à genoux, serrant l'oreiller et commençai à gémir. Je savais que mes yeux étaient rouges, et mon visage strié de larmes. J'en avais rien à foutre, qui se fichait de ce à quoi je ressemblais?

Je ne savais même pas combien de temps j'étais restée ici, mais il me semblait entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Je devais arrêter de pleurer, et je regardai simplement dehors, vers les étoiles dans le ciel. C'était aussi ennuyeux, puisqu'il y avait des nuages je ne pouvais pas trouver d'étoiles.

«Bella?» Entendis-je Edward demander, mais je l'ignorai.

«Bella!» L'entendis-je hurler. Je sentis une paire de mains chaudes sur mes épaules, mais je les dédaignai.

«Oh mon Dieu, que penses-tu faire là? Tu sais que tu es gelée? Rentrons, je dois te faire couler un bon bain chaud.» Dit Edward, désapprobateur. Je haussai encore les épaules.

«Bella…s'il te plait, rentrons, ce n'est pas sain pour toi. S'il te plait.» Dit doucement Edward, me suppliant. Sans un mot ou aide de sa part, je le dépassai dans la chambre et allai dans la salle de bain. Je lui fermai la porte au nez.

J'y étais depuis presque une heure, l'eau devenait froide. J'en sortis à conte-cœur et essuyai mon corps. Je me regardai dans le miroir et fus choquée de voir que mes yeux étaient rouges, tout comme mon nez. J'essorai mes cheveux de façon à ne pas être plus malade que je ne l'étais, et enfilai ma nuisette de la veille.

Je savais que j'essayai de gagner du temps, mais je ne voulais pas sortir et entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne voulais rien savoir.

Je me demandai si je pouvais m'enfuir d'ici pour aller chez Emmett. Non, Edward m'entendrait probablement, et ensuite les questions et réponses seraient suivies de ça. Je soupirai et ouvrai la porte.

«Oh merci mon Dieu tu es sortie. Tu te sens mieux? J'ai remonté le chauffage pour toi.» Entendis-je dire Edward, et il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je le repoussai… Il semblait avoir été poignardé en plein cœur. Ironique, parce que c'était ce que je ressentais alors.

«Bella? Peut-on parler?» Supplia-t-il.

«Je vais manger.» Dis-je en partant vers la cuisine. Je pouvais l'entendre me suivre.

«Bella, bébé, assieds-toi juste un moment, je vais te chercher quelque chose.» Dit-il, et il alla chercher les lasagnes.

«Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je le ferai.» Ricanai-je, et je l'écartai de mon chemin.

«Bella! Nous devons parler, s'il-te-plait? Cette fille que tu viens de rencontrer, eh bien je la connais depuis le lycée, nous étions…hum, ensemble, et elle était une très bonne amie pour moi. Nous avons perdus contact après la rupture parce que...» J'arrêtai ses explications.

«L'as-tu aimée ou l'aimes-tu toujours?» Lui demandai-je calmement, essuyant discrètement mes larmes.

«Hein? Qui?» Demanda Edward en se rapprochant, mais je l'arrêtai.

«Tu sais Tanya? Tee…l'as-tu aimée ou l'aimes-tu toujours? Parce qu'elle oui, c'est certain. Je veux dire: elle était tout autour de toi, riant, et nous racontant des histoires, oh des histoires de nudistes en plus. Avec la police et la sécurité vous attrapant toujours en train de…» Commençai-je à divaguer.

«Bella écoute, c'était…»

«Pourquoi on n'a pas ça Edward? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme ça avec moi? Comment ça se fait que nous n'ayons pas ce que les couples normaux ont, que nous n'ayons pas d'histoires ou de plaisanteries, ou…» Lui dis-je tristement, et quand j'allais essuyer mes larmes, je sentis le pouce d'Edward le faire.

Quand je le regardai, il pressa instantanément ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il me rapprocha et enroula fermement ses bras autour de moi. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces bougeaient frénétiquement avec les miennes, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Je sentis les décharges électriques dans notre baiser, ce qui fit rouler mes yeux à l'arrière de ma tête. J'enroulai mon poing dans ses cheveux et penchai ma tête sur le côté, pour pouvoir approfondir notre baiser. Je sentis sa langue tracer mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche et je l'entendis grogner fortement dans ma bouche, ce qui fit frissonner mon corps à l'entente de ce son et à la sensation qu'il me procurait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pesai de tout mon poids contre Edward, de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser convenablement. Nos langues se caressèrent et se découvrirent. Nous bougions en rythme.

Nous nous écartâmes par manque d'air, mais je remarquai qu'Edward ne me lâchait pas.

«Wow.» Souffla-t-il.

«Hmm.» Murmurai-je. J'étais officiellement confuse à cet instant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

«Tu sais, c'est le meilleur et le plus intéressant jour de ma vie. La façon dont nous avons commencé, et ensuite tout ce drame, et enfin, je t'ai à nouveau dans mes bras…» Commença à dire Edward. Il souriait comme un idiot. Je remarquai que ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et je recommençai simplement à l'embrasser. Sans l'avertir, j'accrochai mes lèvres aux siennes, le faisant taire.

Il me rendit le baiser avec la même passion, envie, et peut-être aussi de l'amour. Bon, j'espérai que ce soit de l'amour. Il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche et m'enroula dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller en tremblant à la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne. C'était mon paradis. Une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerai jamais.

Je déplaçai une main de sa chevelure vers ses cheveux coupés courts à l'arrière de sa nuque. Je les enroulai autour de mes doigts, le faisant gémir à la sensation. Je sentis ses mains glisser dans mon dos, vers l'arrière de mes cuisses, et ensuite, il prit mes fesses en coupe. Je le sentis les pétrir, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche cette fois.

Je le sentis me soulever vers lui, alors je bloquai mes poignets autour de lui sans briser le baiser. Je massai son cuir chevelu pendant que je continuai de bouger ma langue contre la sienne, l'entendant gémir de temps en temps. Ensuite, je me sentis heurter quelque chose de dur et froid, je m'éloignai de son baiser pour voir où j'étais, c'était le comptoir de la cuisine. Edward déplaça ses lèvres vers le coin de ma bouche, ma mâchoire, et ensuite mon menton. Il déplaça ses baisers mouillés sur tout mon cou. Je le sentis écarter encore plus mes genoux, de façon à ce qu'il puisse se mettre entre eux. Aussitôt que je le fis, Edward frotta sa dure et douloureuse érection contre mon centre. Je pouvais sentir le liquide dans mon sous-vêtement à cette sensation. Il commença à sucer et lécher mon cou. J'attirai sa bouche vers la mienne, et sans lui demander la permission, j'introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche. Je l'entendis grogner et m'écraser fortement contre lui. Mes pointes se durcirent quand je sentis son torse. Ses mains commencèrent à remonter doucement sur mon buste, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Ses doigts atteignirent mes seins, et si c'était possible, je l'embrassai encore plus fort.

Ses mains glissaient sur mes seins, les prenant en coupe. Je gémissai fortement dans sa bouche, et mon dos s'arqua, poussant mes seins plus fortement dans ses mains. Je mettais mes mains sur sa nuque et l'attirai aussi près que possible. Je pouvais le sentir appuyer ses hanches un peu plus contre les miennes, et il commença à frotter sa dureté contre ma culotte, vu que ma nuisette était déjà à ma taille.

Nous gémîmes tous les deux à cette sensation. Je m'écartai de son baiser, dans le but de respirer un peu. Je l'entendis haleter lourdement dans mes oreilles.

«Bella.» Dit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux. Je remarquai que ses yeux étincelaient d'amour.

D'amour?

«Oui?» Demandai-je en me mordillant les lèvres. Il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres et sourit.

«Tu es si sexy quand tu te mords les lèvres, quand tu es nerveuse ou confuse, ou juste en étant ma Bella.» Dit-il en souriant béatement. Sa Bella? Le suis-je? Bien sûr que je suis sienne, mais je ne savais pas s'il me voulait après toute cette merde de Tanya-la-pétasse qui était arrivée aujourd'hui.

«Je n'aime personne d'autre que toi bébé. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était l'amour avant de te voir la première fois au travail. La façon dont tu allais dans mes bras, c'est là que j'ai su que j'étais amoureux. Oui, Tanya était ma petite-amie, et nous avons eu ces histoires. Mais ce que j'ai eu avec Tanya n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi. C'était juste du désir, et je ne le ressens même plus pour elle.» Dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter les larmes à présent.

IL M'AIMAIT. EDWARD CULLEN M'AIME; MOI BELLA SWAN! Attends, je veux dire: Bella Cullen.

Je savais que je ressemblais à une idiote en souriant après cette déclaration. Edward me souriait largement, avec ce même sourire.

«Quand tu es partie à l'étage, je lui ai crié dessus… Je lui ai dit que j'aimais ma femme, et que je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Tanya était juste une de ces petites-amies qui s'accrochent, je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû être témoin de ça. J'ai toujours remarqué qu'elle sortait avec des mecs, mais je ne l'ai jamais coincée en train de me tromper. Mais je savais simplement que je ne voulais pas être avec elle, alors j'ai rompu en lui disant que je préférais être ami avec elle. Elle a accepté, et je suis venu ici. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle pensait que je voulais qu'elle revienne.

Je t'aime tellement Bella, je t'ai aimé et t'aimerai toujours. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais intraitable pour rester marié? C'était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée bébé, et je ne voulais pas abandonner ça.» Dit-il en embrassant mes larmes.

«Je suis si désolée d'avoir rendu ça difficile, mais j'avais peur Edward. J'avais si peur que tu réalises un jour que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu me quittes tout comme l'a fait Jacob. Ce que j'ai ressenti pour Jacob n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi Edward. Si tu me quittes, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai vivre avec ça.» Dis-je doucement, pleurant un peu.

«Ne dis pas ça Amour, tu n'auras jamais besoin de t'inquiéter. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je n'ai pas perdu espoir en presque 3 ans, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le ferais maintenant? Alors que je sais à présent que tu ressens la même chose?» Demanda Edward.

«Je sais que j'en prends conscience maintenant, je l'ai réalisé quand j'ai vu mon père, et j'allais bientôt te dire ce que je ressens, mais ensuite Tanya est arrivée et à ramené toutes ces insécurités.» Reniflai-je.

«Je suis tellement désolé Amour, ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne laisserai plus personne se mettre entre nous. Je t'aime toi, et seulement toi, pour toujours.» Déclara Edward avec conviction.

«Je t'aime aussi Edward. Seulement toi et pour toujours.» Lui dis-je en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il me sourit largement et m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers passionnés que nous partagions. C'était lent, et très tendre. Il bougea doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes et s'écarta.

«Oh Bella, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends d'entendre ces mots. Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.» Dit-il merveilleusement.

«Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Edward Cullen.» Dis-je, satisfaite.

«Bella, je jure devant Dieu que je vais te rendre heureuse. Je vais t'offrir tout ce dont tu as rêvé, et c'est pourquoi je veux t'emmener en rendez-vous avant que nous soyons plus intimes.» Me supplia-t-il.

«Quoi? Non, non Edward, j'ai attendu ce moment, j'en ai rêvé.» Pleurnichai-je;

«Amour, depuis que nous sommes mariés tu as dit que ça ne marcherait pas puisque nous faisions tout à l'envers.» Affirma Edward.

«J'ai dit ça?» Lui demandai-je en fronçant le nez.

«Oui, et beaucoup de fois.» Rigola Edward. Je lui tirai la langue.

«Je veux faire ça bien, d'accord bébé? Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets pour nous» Dit Edward, essayant de s'expliquer.

«Je n'ai pas de regrets Edward. J'étais idiote avant. S'il te plait, peux-tu m'embrasser maintenant?» Gémis-je. Il rit et secoua la tête. Oh Seigneur, même son rire était musical et me provoquait des picotements.

«S'il te plait Amour. Je veux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux: le rendez-vous, le charme, l'attente.» Dit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

«Okay.» Dis-je, vaincue. Il releva mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

«Juste un rendez-vous, comme un couple normal. Et ensuite nous pourrons revenir à notre folle vie de couple d'accord?» Demanda Edward, me faisant son sourire étourdissant.

«Okay…» Marmonnai-je. Je ne pouvais pas être lucide quand il faisait ça.

Il ricana, et dans un habile mouvement, il me jeta sur son épaule et marcha droit vers notre chambre.

«Edward! Tu as dit pas de folies avant notre rendez-vous!» Dis-je en riant. Il gifla mes fesses, me faisant crier.

«Oui, eh bien, comment puis-je résister à ma sexy, chaude et magnifique femme? Je vais arrêter les folies pour le rendez-vous, et je continuerai après ça.» Ronronna-t-il de façon sexy.

«Est-ce que ça compte comme du charme monsieur? Juste pour que tu puisses retirer ça de ta liste.» Dis-je, riant toujours. Nous étions dans notre chambre alors, et il me fit tomber sur le lit de façon joueuse. Il grimpa au-dessus de moi avec un air machiavélique, et bondit; me faisant crier et faire des bruits de fillette dont je ne me savais pas capable.

Edward me bloqua, et me fis m'allonger contre l'oreiller. Il domina mon corps, sa main continuait de caresser doucement mes cuisses, et son autre main vint prendre mon visage en coupe alors qu'il se penchait. Avec impatience, je me penchai aussi et me connectai à lui. J'inhalai fortement sa douce odeur. Edward commença à caresser ma cuisse, et je nouai mes doigts à ses cheveux, poussant plus fort ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ses mains arrêtèrent de décrire des cercles, et commencèrent à glisser vers mon centre. Intuitivement, j'écartai les jambes, espérant lui montrer que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, lui donnant un meilleur accès.

«Bébé, je ne serai pas capable d'arrêter si nous continuons. Je veux attendre jusqu'à notre rendez-vous.» Dit Edward d'une voix tendue. Je sentais la bosse dans son pantalon qui était près de mes cuisses.

«Nous n'avons pas à tout faire aujourd'hui…» Suggérai-je.

«Tu seras ma mort.» Grogna Edward.

Ses mains commencèrent à se déplacer lentement. Même s'il était à quelques centimètres de moi, ça prit une éternité pour qu'il me touche. Le feu dont j'avais eu un aperçu avant me ravageait de l'intérieur à présent. Ses doigts pressèrent légèrement contre ma chaleur couverte, et je retenai un gémissement.

Il mit un petit peu plus de pression contre ma culotte, les faisant glisser légèrement entre mes lèvres intimes, et je hoquetai. Doucement, ses doigts commencèrent à s'avancer plus haut. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement à cette sensation. C'était comme si des millions de chocs électriques éclataient à travers mon centre.

«Tu portes trop de vêtements Mme Cullen,» Dit Edward d'une voix rauque.

«Hum… tout comme toi.» Ronronnai-je.

Il retira sa main, me faisant gémir à la perte de ce contact. Nous étions tous les deux agenouillés sur le lit. Je commençai à déboutonner doucement sa chemise, et je pouvais voir qu'il devenait impatient. Je pris mon temps, et descendai lentement la chemise de ses épaules, de façon à ce que je puisse embrasser son cou, son omoplate. Edward retira sa chemise à la hâte et la jeta dans le coin de la chambre. Je riai.

Il arqua alors un sourcil et tira sur ma nuisette. Je levai les bras, et il me la retira habilement, me laissant seulement dans ma culotte de dentelle.

«Oh doux Seigneur, Bella tu es si belle, si douce…» Edward me regarda avec respect et admiration. Je rougis à ses mots. Ses doigts encerclèrent mon sein et leur donnèrent une pression. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et laissai sortir un profond gémissement.

«Ton embarras te rends encore plus adorable.» Dit-il en caressant mes joues d'une main. Je me mordai les lèvres, et allai retirer sa ceinture. Puis je déboutonnai son pantalon, abaissant la braguette. Edward se leva et se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes.

Edward resta là à m'admirer, pendant que j'en faisais autant. Son corps était parfait et mince, avec des muscles, mais pas trop de muscles comme Emmett. Il avait de magnifiques abdos qui faisaient frétiller mes mains à leur toucher. L'adorable sillage de poils bronze s'arrêtait à son boxer, où je pouvais clairement voir sa très proéminente et large érection. La vue me fit me lécher les lèvres, mes tétons durcirent instantanément, et la chaleur entre mes jambes se fit plus importante rien qu'en pensant aux possibilités.

«Bella, amour, ne fais pas ça...tu me tues déjà en te voyant presque nue.» Dit Edward, de sa voix de velours rugueuse.

«Viens la mon beau.» Dis-je, en espérant que ça sortait de façon sexy. Mais vu le sourire sur son visage, je savais que ça l'était.

Ses lèvres atterrirent soudainement sur les miennes, fusionnant mon corps au sien.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Une review?**

**A la semaine prochaine. Bisous à toutes (et peut-être à tous).  
**


	13. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui en contentera plus d'une j'en suis sûre! ;)_

_En réponse à quelques anonymes : lily-rose : En effet je poste tous les dimanche (quand je peux dans la journée). Nanoue je suis impressionnée, même moi je n'ai pas lu cette fiction autant que toi ^^. Un grand merci aussi à : Maryline, TinaLuxembourg, Cynthia, Poxy, Marion, et merci à toutes les inscrites fidèles. J'adore vraiment lire vos avis, et contrairement à ce qu'on pu dire certaines anonymes suite à mon "coup de gueule", je suis peut-être impolie en "quémandant" des review, mais je ne trouve pas ça très respectueux de lire quelque chose qui demande un travail assez conséquent sans jamais donner son avis, pas même une seule fois. _

_J'arrête de me remémorer ces critiques et vous laisse à votre chapitre. Bonne dégustation :).  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 11:**

**Bella POV: **

Il était presque minuit et la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres, nous entourant de lumière. Edward et moi étions agenouillés sur notre lit, embrassant l'autre avec tout notre être. L'une de ses mains avait glissé sous ma légère culotte en dentelle et ne cessait de parcourir mes fesses, les giflant occasionnellement. Son autre main était posée sur ma taille, m'attirant vers lui. Une de mes mains était à sa place habituelle, au creux de son cou, jouant avec les cheveux derrière son crâne. Mon autre main était paresseusement posée sur son torse, pinçant légèrement son mamelon, le faisant grogner fortement.

Ses lèvres étaient comme du velours, bougeant contre mes lèvres. Ma langue n'avait de cesse de titiller ses lèvres, et chaque fois qu'il me déclinait l'entrée, à la place, nos lèvres continuaient simplement de bouger ensemble, doucement mais passionnément.

Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suça gentiment, laissant sa langue glisser contre celle-ci. Ma main gauche commença à le serrer, le désir bouillonnant dans mes veines. Ma main droite ne jouait plus avec ses cheveux, mais attirait sa tête aussi près que possible de la mienne alors que mon corps s'arquait, essayant de s'approcher toujours plus de lui. Finalement, il ouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, m'attirant plus près de lui depuis le milieu de mon dos. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, approfondissant le baiser alors qu'il explorait mon palais, mes dents, et ensuite faisait bouger ma langue de haut en bas avec la sienne.

Il ressortit sa langue pour respirer. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre fortement sous ma main. Les yeux d'Edward étaient clos, sa tête un peu penchée en arrière, exposant sa pomme d'Adam. Je commençai à embrasser et sucer celle-ci, déplaçant mes baisers sur son cou. Je l'entendis grogner, et il retira ses mains de ma culotte. Et avant que je n'en aie conscience, ma culotte était en pièces et balancée quelque part dans la pièce.

« Hmm quelqu'un est très impatient. » Riai-je, aimant l'animal en lui.

« Oui, Amour, tu fais ressortir des choses en moi que je ne savais même pas exister. » Avait-il dit d'une voix rauque. « Maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre pour te goûter. » Grogna-t-il de façon sexy. Ces mots me rendirent encore plus mouillée.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et revendiqua mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je le sentis appuyer sa dureté contre moi, humectant son boxer. Je l'entendis grogner à la sensation de mon humidité chaude. Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser, nos langues dansant ensemble. Ses deux mains avaient glissé de ma taille à mes seins, les prenant en coupe. Il les pressa puis pinça mes tétons un peu fort, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et rompre le baiser. Il traça la ligne de ma mâchoire, mon menton, jusqu'à ma clavicule, s'arrêtant pour placer un baiser mouillé entre mes seins, puis il prit un de ceux-ci en bouche.

« Edward ! » Haletai-je à la sensation. Il continua de sucer mes tétons, pendant qu'il jouait avec l'autre de son autre main. Puis il changeait. Il ne cessait de bouger ses hanches contre les miennes, m'offrant plaisir et douleur à la fois. J'avais besoin de plus.

Je baissai son boxer. Edward s'écarta, et j'allais le lui retirer. Aussitôt que je l'eus fait, son membre surgit de sa prison.

Je haletai devant sa taille. Il était énorme, épais et vraiment dur… Edward était vraiment très bien gâté avec tous ses atouts. Je ne pensais pas avoir jamais vu un membre de cette taille. Je me léchai les lèvres.

« Tu vois ce que tu me fais ? » Ricana Edward. Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombres avec l'envie. Je hochai la tête et souris.

« Tu es une coquine bébé. » Grogna Edward, retirant complètement son boxer et m'allongeant sur le lit avec lui.

Il commença à m'embrasser partout, suçant mes tétons au passage et me faisant gémir. Il déposa quelques baisers sur mon ventre et lécha mon nombril. Ensuite, il évita complètement la partie que je voulais qu'il touche et embrassa ma cheville.

« EDWARD ! » Lui criai-je, entendant un rire de sa part.

« Je veux juste te dévorer correctement Amour. » Dit-il en plaçant des baisers sur mon mollet, l'intérieur de mon genou et ma cuisse. Ensuite il échangea avec mon autre jambe et fit la même chose. Je pense que j'étais en train de tremper les draps avec mon nectar à ce moment-là.

« Edward je t'aime mais si tu ne fais rien, alors je vais m'en occuper moi-même ! » Menaçai-je.

Il arrêta complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire et me sauta dessus, bloquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête avec ses mains. Il était entre mes genoux et je pouvais sentir le bout de son pénis près de mon intimité. La sensation était trop importante, j'étais sur le point d'exploser s'il ne commençait rien.

« Tu n'es pas autorisée à toucher cette partie de toi, tu m'entends? » Dit Edward de sa voix la plus dominante, cette voix qui débordait de sexe.

« Hmm, mais si tu ne le fais pas alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix. » Souriai-je. Edward pressa ses hanches contre les miennes et je sentis le bout de son gland juste sur mon humide et chaud clitoris. Nous gémîmes tous les deux à ce contact.

« Bella…seul moi peut te donner du plaisir à partir de maintenant. » Le souffle d'Edward s'écrasa sur moi, me donnant vraiment le vertige.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que ta queue m'appartient ? » Roucoulai-je. Edward se figea et je le sentis durcir encore, si possible, et avoir un tressaillement.

« Bébé tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait. » Grogna-t-il. Je bougeai un peu mes hanches, et la sensation de son bout entrant presque en moi et ressortant m'envoya de l'électricité dans le corps. Edward agrippa mes hanches pour les maintenir en place et éloigna sa queue de mon centre, de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur mon bas-ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir de gémir à nouveau.

« Peut-être que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais Amour, s'il te plait, juste un rendez-vous et nous pourrons rester dans cette chambre pour toujours. » Dit Edward.

« Je pourrais te prendre au mot sur cette offre M. Cullen. » Dis-je en riant.

« Merde…merde arrête de rire bébé, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi. » Dit Edward d'une voix tendue. Je décidai d'être audacieuse, et attrapai son manche.

Oh mon Dieu. Il était énorme et je pouvais à peine le prendre dans mes mains. Je commençai à le caresser de haut en bas.

« Putain Bella. » Cria Edward. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, puis m'embrassa ardemment. L'entendre jurer m'excita encore plus et je pressai son manche dans mes mains. Je le sentis pincer mon téton, me faisant gémir, et descendre toujours plus bas. Aussitôt qu'il eut atteint mon humidité, il pressa son doigt contre mes lèvres et les écarta.

« Tu es si mouillée bébé, ça me demande tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas plonger ma queue dans ta chatte dès maintenant. » avait dit Edward frénétiquement.

« Eh bien tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de dire ces mots chéri. » Lui dis-je.

« Est-ce que ça t'excite Bella ? Hmm, est-ce que le fait que je dise putain t'excite ? » Demanda Edward en souriant largement, et il poussa un peu plus son doigt en moi, me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

« Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Alors est-ce que tu meurs d'envie que ma talentueuse bouche lèche, s'enfonce et suce cette chaude et humide chatte qu'est la tienne ? Sachant que ça, c'est tout ce que tu auras aujourd'hui avant notre rendez-vous ? »

Je me tortillai sous lui.

« Peux-tu attendre jusqu'à notre rencard, de façon à ce que je puisse finalement enfoncer ma queue dans ta chatte et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me sentes dans ta poitrine. » Dit-il, et il appuya ses hanches contre les miennes pour appuyer ses dires.

« Oh Seigneur, EDWARD ! »

Il déplaça ses baisers à mes seins, les prit en coupe avec ses deux mains, et les lécha longuement tous les deux. Il continuait à me donner des baisers mouillés en passant. Aussitôt qu'il eut atteint mon mont, il y plaça un autre baiser. Il baissa sa tête vers mon centre palpitant et me regarda. Je me mordis les lèvres et enroulai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour qu'il continue.

« T'aime bébé. » Dit doucement Edward. Mais l'air sortant de sa bouche me chatouilla, me faisant me tordre. Il plaça un baiser juste au-dessus de mon clitoris, et ensuite me lécha longuement et agréablement.

« UGHH… » Criai-je.

Il délecta sa langue de mon point sensible, et me lécha encore, me faisant arquer le dos, l'approchant toujours plus de moi. Edward poussa un de ses doigts en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Il garda le rythme normal et utilisa sa bouche pour me sucer.

« Bella, tu es si étroite. » Grogna Edward.

Il continua de me sucer et me lécher avec sa bouche, pendant que son doigt pompait en moi. Après quelques secondes il ajouta un doigt, puis un autre.

« Oh…Seigneur…EDWARD. »

La sensation de plaisir était indescriptible. Personne ne m'avait fait me sentir ainsi. Mon ventre était noué, me suppliant de juste me laisser aller.

« Je suis si…ugh proche… » Réussis-je à dire.

Edward commença à pomper et sucer plus vite. Je tirai ses cheveux et poussai sa tête toujours plus près. Finalement, c'était trop, et des vagues et des vagues de plaisir se déversèrent sur mon corps, de la tête aux pieds.

« EDWARD ! » Je criai son nom d'extase. Edward continua de lécher chaque moindre goutte de moi.

Mon corps se secoua violemment, les tremblements d'électricité de l'orgasme qu'Edward m'avait donné me laissaient sans souffle.

« Chéri… » Commençai-je à dire en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. « C'était juste… Je n'ai pas de mot, mais tout ce que je peux dire est que je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant, ou je n'ai jamais crié aussi fort. » Riai-je.

« Merci de gonfler mon ego, Amour. » Me dit Edward en souriant. Et je n'avais pas la force de le frapper. Bon, peut-être que j'avais de l'énergie pour d'autres choses…

Je le poussai sur le dos et commençai à déposer une multitude de baisers sur son visage, son front, ses paupières, et son nez, et ensuite je lui fis un rapide baiser sur la bouche. Je traçai des baisers de son cou à son magnifique torse. Mes mains parcouraient ses abdos en béton, appréciant la façon dont ils se contractaient sous mes mains. J'embrassai doucement son mamelon et le mordai gentiment.

« MERDE ! » L'entendis-je gémir et haleter. Je bougeai vers ma destination, qui était à présent droite, énorme et longue, penchait comme la tour de Pise, excepté qu'elle, ne penchait pas.

Je plaçai un baiser sur son bout et léchai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Oh Seigneur, il était si bon. Je l'entendis gémir et attraper les draps. Je pris son manche en main et léchai longuement son bout, puis je bougeai mes doigts de haut en bas autour de celui-ci.

« Oui, continue de faire ça bébé. »

Ensuite je posai ma bouche autour et commençai à sucer et lécher.

« SEIGNEUR ! BORDEL ! » L'entendis-je soupirer fortement.

Je continuai de faire ça, et ensuite allai plus vite. Je pris ses boules en coupe de mon autre main, pendant que je suçai son manche et léchai son bout à chaque fois que j'y arrivai. Je sentis une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, me guidant à l'allure qu'il voulait.

« BELLA ! Bella… » L'entendis-je siffler.

J'essayai de prendre son membre entier dans ma bouche sans m'étouffer, et y arrivai pendant un moment. Je commençai à masser ses boules et à accélérer.

« Oh Bella… Je vais jouir. » Grogna-t-il. Et il tenta de m'écarter, mais je restai là et commençai à le sucer plus fort. Je veux le goûter, simplement comme il l'a fait avec moi.

Après quelques secondes de plus, je sentis ses hanches se lever et son pénis tressaillir encore plus et ensuite un liquide chaud gicler de lui jusque dans ma bouche.

« BELLAAAA » l'entendis-je dire dans un gémissement guttural.

Edward frissonna, et son visage se déforma de la plus belle façon qui soit pendant son orgasme. Je vis son torse se lever et s'abaisser pendant qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations.

J'attrapai un mouchoir et nettoyai ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre dans ma bouche. Il m'attira à lui et posa ma tête sur son torse.

« C'est le meilleur orgasme de ma vie Bella… C'était stupéfiant ! » Dit Edward à bout de souffle.

« Je sais. C'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. » Dis-je doucement.

« Vraiment Amour ? »

Je hochai la tête. Il attira mon menton à lui et plaça un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, me faisant sourire.

« Moi aussi. »

Je frissonnai un peu, à cause de l'air froid. Edward le remarqua et m'attira un peu plus haut, et entoura ses bras autour de moi de façon protectrice, comme si j'allai le quitter un jour. Il déposa l'épais édredon sur nous.

« Je t'aime Bella. » L'entendis-je dire.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête, et avant que je m'en rende compte, nous étions endormis. J'étais si contente de ne plus dépendre de mes rêves pour être heureuse. Maintenant, ma vraie vie était tellement mieux que ce que mes rêves ne pourront jamais être.

Je me réveillai à cause du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de me rendormir maintenant parce qu'une fois que je suis réveillée, je suis réveillée. Je soupirai et essayai de me rouler sur le côté. Je pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas bouger en raison de la ferme prise d'Edward sur moi. J'essayai de le faire lâcher prise, mais il ne voulait pas.

J'utilisai mon autre technique pour le réveiller. Puisque nous étions allongés en cuillère et que je pouvais sentir son érection matinale juste derrière mes fesses, je poussai mes fesses vers ses hanches, le faisant gémir et siffler à la fois. Je commençai à me frotter à lui, et remarquai qu'il devenait plus dur à la seconde même.

« Tu ferais mieux de finir ce que tu as commencé Amour. » Dit-il de sa voix pleine de sommeil mais excitée.

Je me tournai dans ses bras et l'embrassai gentiment sur les lèvres. Il essaya de prolonger le baiser, mais nous devions nous lever.

« Bella. » Se plaignit Edward.

« Arrête de faire le bébé, il est presque midi…tu ne veux pas commencer notre rendez-vous tôt ? » Demandai-je, traçant son torse de mes doigts.

« J'étais en train de me dire que tu avais peut-être raison. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce rendez-vous et nous pouvons simplement devenir _intimes _maintenant. » Suggéra-t-il en haussant ses sourcils, me faisant rire.

« Chéri, tu deviens un porc, ou alors tu traines trop avec Emmett. »

« Amour, tu ne veux pas que j'ai les boules bleues si ? Nous avons besoin d'avoir des bébés. » Roucoula-t-il, de façon très sexy. Je rougissai, mais je ne pouvais retenir le sourire idiot sur mon visage à la mention de bébés. Nos bébés…

Edward caressa ma clavicule me faisant afficher un sourire coquin comme lui. Il se pencha et plaça un baiser amoureux sur mes lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Se lever ? »

« Bella… »

« Edward… »

« Bien, j'imagine qu'une autre douche froide ne fera pas de mal. » Dit Edward tristement, et m'offrant un sourire faux.

« Seigneur Edward, tu aurais peut-être dû rejoindre l'industrie du cinéma parce que c'était plutôt parfait, mais dommage pour toi que je te connaisse si bien. » Ricanai-je.

« Merde. » Marmonna Edward dans sa barbe.

« D'accord, laisse-moi aller me brosser les dents et je te fais le petit déj' » Dit Edward en se levant.

« Tu m'en veux ? » Demandai-je en me mordant les lèvres.

« Es-tu folle ? Bébé je t'aime tellement, je m'en fiche que nous n'ayons pas de sexe, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu sois avec moi et heureuse. » Dit-il honnêtement, embrassant mes lèvres mais avec plus de passion et de feu. Je traçai sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, alors il ouvrit sa bouche pour m'en offrir l'accès. Nous bougeâmes nos langues ensemble, arrêtant pour prendre de petites bouffées d'air, et nous recommencions. Mes mains parcoururent ses cheveux, le ramenant sur le lit avec moi.

Nos corps nus s'entremêlèrent pendant notre baiser. Je sentis sa dureté juste en dessous de mon clitoris, et je commençai à mouiller. Edward se rapprocha de moi, écrasant son torse sur le mien, nous faisant gémir tous deux. Je rapprochai son visage du mien, et léchai sa langue avec la mienne, je le sentis faire la même chose. Il s'écarta, seulement pour commencer à embrasser mon cou, le suçotant, puis il se déplaça vers mes seins, et les pris en coupe dans ses mains où ils se fondaient parfaitement. Il les attrapa et en prit un en bouche. Il joua avec mon autre mamelon avec ses doigts pendant qu'il suçait et léchait l'autre avec sa bouche. Après quelques minutes de torture, il échangea. Je commençai à me coller à lui. Il s'écarta de mon sein et gémit.

J'attirai son visage près du mien et recommençai à l'embrasser. Edward posa une de ses mains sur ma jambe et l'accrocha instantanément sur sa hanche. Il fit de même avec mon autre jambe. Je sentis le bout de son pénis juste sur mon clitoris. Une poussée et il serait en moi. Il ralentit notre baiser.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer quelque chose qui n'implique pas que nous fassions la chose concrète ? » Demandai-je.

« Tout ce que tu veux Amour. »

Je mis ma main là où nous étions presque connectés et l'attrapai. Je mis son manche sur mon clitoris, entre mes lèvres. Je déplaçai un peu mes hanches, et sentai instantanément le plaisir immense.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella, c'est si bon. » Grogna Edward.

Nous balançâmes nos hanches ensemble, et continuâmes à nous embrasser. La sensation de plaisir d'être avec Edward de cette façon m'emporta presque au paradis. Il était si bon, parfait, c'était comme si nous nous appartenions parfaitement. Nous continuâmes de bouger en rythme et j'entendis d'occasionnels « Seigneur », « Bella », « si bon » de la bouche d'Edward.

Edward commença à se balancer plus fort. Il s'écarta plus de moi, de façon à ce que son bout soit à quelques centimètre de mon centre, et ensuite il poussa doucement, faisant glisser son manche au-dessus de mes lèvres. Il continua de faire ça plus fort et plus vite, et la boule dans mon ventre se forma.

« Bella…ugh, je suis proche bébé. » Dit-il dans mon oreille.

« Moi aussi. » Répondis-je en mordillant son lobe, savourant son gémissement.

« PUTAIN ! » Cria-t-il, et je sentis son corps vibrer. La sensation m'envoya dans le vide.

« AHHH…EDWARD !!! » Je criai son nom pendant mon orgasme. Je le sentis exploser, et je sentis un de ses jets de semence aller droit sur mon nombril. Il s'écroula sur moi.

« C'est stupéfiant. Je ne me suis jamais senti si lié…Si bien, comment connais-tu ça ? » Demanda Edward avec une pointe de jalousie. Je levai les yeux ciel. Les hommes.

« Je sais ça grâce à Rose. J'ai juste fait semblant d'ignorer qu'elle était avec mon frère. Apparemment, quand le docteur leur a dit : « pas de sexe pendant le 7ème mois de grossesse » pour ne pas blesser Tabitha, elle a trouvé d'autres méthodes. » Lui dis-je. Il me sourit et m'embrassa encore.

« Je suis heureux de partager ça avec toi. Tu n'as pas fait ça avec… » Dit Edward, faisant semblant d'être blasé.

« Non chéri, c'était la première fois que j'essayais ça. Tu veux avoir « LA discussion » ? » Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire… » Marmonna-t-il. Mais je pouvais voir la curiosité dans ses yeux. J'inspirai.

« J'ai perdu ma virginité avec Jacob à la remise de notre diplôme. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était vraiment douloureux. Je pense que j'ai pris peur et je ne voulais plus coucher avec lui. Plus tard j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait avec Leah. Nous avons rompu. J'ai commencé à bosser pour ton père et Jake est revenu dans ma vie. Il a commencé à me dire des mots doux et à s'excuser, et j'étais si cassée, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, alors je l'ai laissé faire. Rose n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était une erreur et que je me voilai la face. Bien sûr elle avait raison, mais je ne le voyais pas à ce moment. Nous avons couché ensemble quelques fois mais c'était juste du sexe pour lui, rien de plus. Ensuite tu es arrivé, et tu as commencé à travailler et… » Je le regardai, les larmes aux yeux. Edward paniqua et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à me le dire. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir demandé ça bébé. C'est bon. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. » Il continua de me calmer et caressa mes joues.

« C'est le problème Edward, je savais que tu étais différent. Je me sentais différente avec toi, même là je sentais ce lien entre nous. J'étais attirée par toi, comme mue par une sorte de force invisible. Et je me sentais comme si je trahissais Jake, alors j'ai tout ignoré. Je me faisais du mal en étant loin de toi et en allant avec Jake. Je ne pouvais plus coucher avec lui pourtant, je ne l'ai plus jamais fait à partir du moment où je t'ai vu. Jake a pensé que me demander en mariage ferait l'affaire, mais je voulais attendre d'être mariée. Mais comme tu sais, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Nous aurions pu être ensemble depuis 2-3 ans déjà… » Pleurnichai-je.

« Bella, s'il te plait Amour, ne pleure pas. J'imagine que c'était notre destin d'être mariés maintenant, mais tu n'es pas heureuse qu'on le soit ? Maintenant que tout est possible ? » M'encouragea-t-il.

« Oui. » Reniflai-je. Edward attira mon menton vers lui et captura mes lèvres des siennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, tendrement, prenant le temps d'apprécier. Je bougeai ma bouche avec la sienne, le goûtant et inspirant son odeur. Nous nous séparâmes après quelques courtes minutes.

« Je t'aime Bella. Et je suis si heureux que tu aies partagé ça avec moi. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je ne te forcerai pas pour le sexe, et crois-moi quand je dis ça, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je veux te faire l'amour. Peu importe comment nous le faisons, que ce soit lent ou brutal, je le ferai avec amour. »

« Je suis heureuse, et crois-moi quand je dis que je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce maudit rendez-vous. » Dis-je en riant, obtenant son magnifique rire.

« Définitivement ma mort. » L'entendis-je dire.

« Edward… » Dis-je de ma douce voix, traçant le contour de ses pectoraux avec mes doigts.

« Hmm… » Dit-il en grognant un peu.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit à propos de ton passé…tu sais ? » Demandai-je en me mordant les lèvres. J'étais un peu effrayée d'entendre son passé, les filles avec qui il avait été. Je les enviai, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas le mériter. La façon dont Tanya semblait sur le point d'exploser de confiance… Il se tendit un peu et prit une inspiration tremblante. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je m'asseyai rapidement sur notre lit, m'appuyant contre la tête de lit, et me couvrant avec les draps blancs puisque nous étions nus.

Edward se redressa rapidement lui aussi, de l'autre côté, mais plus près de moi. Il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et embrassa chacun de mes poignets. Je le vis remplir sa bouche d'air.

« Bella, tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable à ce que je ressens pour toi avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçai, effrayée par son petit discours. « Bon, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec cette terminale quand j'avais 14 ans » dit-il, et il attendit ma réaction.

Ok…Je suis d'accord, c'est un choc, mais je veux dire : c'est un mec non ? Pitié ne laissez pas ce nombre être supérieur à 10 !

« Ensuite j'ai eu environ trois copines au lycée, mais j'ai couché avec l'une d'elles seulement, mais j'ai fait d'autres choses tu vois ? Avec d'autres. Ensuite j'ai déménagé en Angleterre, j'étais vraiment bourré, et j'étais influencé par de mauvais amis et nous avons fait ce pari… » Dit Edward, et il grimaça. Il me regarda et me supplia, avec ses yeux, de comprendre.

Je commençai déjà à penser à la pire situation possible…tourner un porno…un truc à trois…oh Seigneur !

« Le pari était sur combien de filles nous pouvions avoir. En une nuit. Pas en même temps, pourtant ! Juste combien de filles avec qui nous, tu sais, pouvions coucher. » Dit-il, dégoûté. Je commençai à me mordre les lèvres.

« Le mec avec qui je pariais, James, il en a eu 7. » Avait dit Edward.

« Qui a gagné ? » Demandai-je, crochetant maintenant mon oreiller. Si Edward avait gagné ça voulait dire qu'il avait couché avec 8 filles en une nuit ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de vomir, ou d'être heureuse que ça n'ait été qu'un truc d'un soir, qu'il ait été saoul, et que ces filles ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

« Seigneur non Bella. Je n'ai pas gagné. Je ne suis pas aussi dingue, mais mon nombre était trois. » Lâcha Edward. Je soupirai. Il semblait peiné, et serrait mes mains assez fort.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. Je veux dire, je sais que ce que tu as fait était stupide, mais j'imagine que les gens font des choses stupides tout le temps à la fac… J'étais genre en train de penser au pire scénario possible, et ta réponse était plutôt fade par rapport à ce que j'ai cru. Tout le monde n'est pas ennuyeux, ringard comme moi. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Crois-moi Bella, si je t'avais vu, alors je n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais tout arrêté et je me serais repris pour être avec toi. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. J'ai arrêté de trainer avec James après ça, je me sentais coupable d'avoir utilisé ces filles, parce qu'honnêtement je ne me rappelle pas d'elles. » Dit Edward en me faisant un sourire. Et je lui souriai en retour.

« Alors, à propos de Tanya… » Je ricanai en disant son nom.

« Oui, elle. Eh bien c'était une bonne amie, puis nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Notre relation était purement basée sur le sexe, comme je l'ai dit. Je la considérais comme une amie, je pense même ne rien avoir ressenti de romantique pour elle. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis sorti avec elle était que j'étais le 'petit-ami'. Ensuite j'ai emménagé de nouveau en Amérique parce qu'Alice me manquait, mes parents aussi, et comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour arrêter avec elle. Ensuite tu es arrivée et as chamboulé ma vie. » Dit-il en riant un peu.

« Bon tu n'es pas content que je t'ai sorti de ta misère ? » Dis-je en gagnant plus de confiance alors.

« Oui, je ne voudrais pas que ça soit autrement… Tu sais, tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Je suis si heureux d'être ton mari parce que je pense que je ne te mérite pas. Je veux dire, tu es si intelligente, belle, tu as les pieds sur terre, tu es adorable, magnifique et si foutrement sexy… » Continua de dire Edward en se rapprochant un peu.

« Tu penses vraiment ça ? »

« Bella…tu ne te vois pas clairement. Est-ce que tu sais combien de mecs ont craqué sur toi le jour de notre mariage au bar ? J'étais prêt à tuer un bon nombre d'entre eux cette nuit. » Révéla Edward.

« Oh pitié. »

« Je ne mens pas. » Dit Edward. Je le regardai, et il semblait qu'il disait la vérité. Je trouvais ça dur à croire, mais étant avec Edward, je sentais beaucoup de ces choses.

« Eh bien je pense que tu es vraiment sexy, et chaud, et simplement très comestible. » Roucoulai-je de façon sexy. Et je baissai un peu les draps, étant courageuse.

« Seigneur, maudite femme. » Grogna Edward. Et il me fit prisonnière de ses bras, commençant à m'embrasser éperdument. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche et d'agripper ses épaules nues alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui.

« Edward, bébé, nous puons le sexe, nous avons besoin de nous laver, et nous avons aussi besoin de nouveaux draps. » Dis-je, et je commençai de me lever.

« Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'acheter une centaine de draps Amour, si c'est ça le résultat. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je secouai simplement la tête vers mon mari. J'avais créé un accroc au sexe. Je me levai, secouant fièrement mes fesses dans le vide, et j'attrapai mon peignoir.

« Ma petite vipère. » L'entendis-je marmonner, et je gloussai. Je me retournai et le vis dans toute sa gloire, avec sa queue à demi dure. Il enfila son boxer et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu aimes la vue ? »

« Je me demandai simplement si tu serais un jour satisfait. »

« Non, j'aurai toujours envie de toi Amour. » Dit-il, me faisant un léger bisou et me donnant une fessée.

Nous nous brossâmes les dents ensemble, lançant de l'eau à l'autre. Et ensuite nous nettoyions notre bazar.

« Veux-tu me rejoindre ? » Demanda Edward en m'attirant à lui.

« Oh non, nous ne prendrions jamais une vraie douche. » Je secouai la tête et il fit la moue. Je l'embrassai chastement et sortai de la salle de bain.

J'étais en train d'arranger notre chambre et de jeter nos affaires dans la buanderie quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

« Bonjour. »

« Bella, chérie, c'est Esmé. » Entendis-je la voie maternelle de ma belle-mère.

« Oh salut, comment allez-vous ? » Demandai-je.

« Parfaitement ma douce. Et j'espère que toi aussi ? »

« Je vais bien ! » Dis-je avec bien trop d'enthousiasme, mais je l'entendis rire.

« Je suis si contente d'entendre ça. Alors, je me demandai si Edward t'avais parlé des projets pour aujourd'hui ? »

Edward a parlé de notre rendez-vous à sa mère ? Pourquoi Esmé devrait-elle me le demander ?

« Je suis euh… »

« Ne me dis pas qu'Edward a oublié l'anniversaire de son propre père ! » Hoqueta-t-elle, choquée, tout comme moi.

« Ne vous en faites pas Esmé, il s'en est rappelé… » Mentis-je. Mon mari va recevoir une fessée ce soir. Hmm…ça ne me dérangerait pas.

« Oh d'accord. Alors je suppose que je te vois ce soir pour une petite fête dans notre maison des Hampton? » Demanda-t-elle, semblant soulagée.

« Bien sûr, nous adorerions. Voulez-vous que je vienne tôt et que je vous aide à tout préparer? »

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part chérie, mais ça va aller. J'ai des employés ici et ils le feront. Je voulais que vous soyez tous deux présents, et heureux d'être avec votre famille. Aussi, penses-tu que ton frère et sa famille puissent venir ? Je ne veux pas le laisser à l'écart non plus, j'ai toujours voulu une plus grande famille et vous êtes tous comme mes enfants. » Dit-elle. Et je pouvais l'imaginer être émue. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une si merveilleuse belle-mère.

« Oh merci de l'inviter Esmé. Il adorera ça. Emmett et la nourriture s'entendent très bien ! » Riai-je.

« D'accord, alors je vous vois ce soir. Prenez soin de vous deux. » Je l'entendis presque pépier. Wow Alice tient ça de sa mère en fait!

« Nous le ferons. Bye. » Dis-je, et je coupai.

Alors je présume qu'il n'y aura pas de rendez-vous ce soir ? Pas que ça m'embête, je suis heureuse de faire quelque chose pour mes beaux-parents, et je suis aussi heureuse qu'ils m'aiment. Je souhaitais simplement qu'Edward me l'ait dit plus tôt parce que maintenant je dois me dépêcher pour les cadeaux et me préparer.

Je sentis des gouttes d'eau tomber sur moi, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournai au son du rire d'Edward.

« Bordel c'était quoi ça ? » Je lui frappai le bras. Il prétendit que ça faisait mal.

« Tu étais si mignonne à réfléchir à quelque chose. » Dit-il en m'embrassant, et je lui répondai :

« Edward, sais-tu ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, aujourd'hui nous sortons pour un magnifique rendez-vous. Oh sais-tu que demain est notre anniversaire d'un mois de mariage, je pense que nous devrions encore sortir quelque part mais je ne pense pas me contenir alors. » Dit-il difficilement.

« Tu vas déjà te prendre une fessée plus tard, en veux-tu plus ? » Demandai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il semblait tout juste avoir gagné à la loterie. Je riai de son impatience.

« Ah ouais ? Pas que ça me dérange de me prendre une fessée de ta part, mais pourquoi ? »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je devais en vouloir à mon mari, pour oublier l'anniversaire de son père ou pour me sentir excitée qu'il se rappelle nos un mois de mariage.

« Nous ne pouvons pas sortir» dis-je, et il fronça les sourcils. « Oublies-tu quelque chose ? » Demandai-je.

« Hmm non. »

« C'est l'anniversaire de ton père aujourd'hui Edward, il a 50 ! Nous devons aller chez tes parents dans les Hampton, tout le monde y va. » Dis-je. Edward parut choqué, puis coupable, puis un peu en rogne, et ensuite il s'arrêta de confusion.

« Merde, maintenant quoi ? Je voulais vraiment dîner avec toi ce soir Bella. » Gémit-il. Il me souleva et me mit sur ses genoux, sur notre lit. Je me retournai de façon à être à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassai rapidement mais m'écartai avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

« Bon, nous devons y aller. Je ne veux pas ruiner ma réputation et être une mauvaise belle-fille. Nous devons lui trouver des cadeaux, et nous habiller. Nous pouvons aller à notre dîner une fois que nous serons rentrés ? » Dis-je.

« Hmmm, que ferais-je sans toi ? » Dit-il, posant son front sur mon épaule.

« Rien. » Riai-je.

Edward grogna, et ensuite me bloqua sous lui, attaquant ma bouche. Nos lèvres bougèrent sensuellement ensemble. Nos langues bataillèrent pour avoir le dessus. Il s'écarta après un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je t'aime. » Dis-je simplement.

« Je t'aime aussi. » L'entendis-je dire. Et il captura à nouveau mes lèvres.

* * *

_Alors? Ca vous a plus? ^^_

_Bisous._

_A dimanche prochain.  
_


	14. Chapter 12

**Vous êtes encore là? *A peur, se cache les z'n'oeils.* Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que certaines l'ont attendu, mais j'ai aussi constaté que nous sommes passé de 94 reviews au chapitre 9 à 35 au chapitre 11... J'ai vraiment perdu autant de monde en deux chapitres seulement? **

**Bref, je vais pas recommencer là-dessus, ça ne sert pas à grand chose =S.**

**Je profite de cette annonce pour passer un coucou à celles qui me soutiennent : Alaiena, Popolove, Tiffany, Mélissa, Edward-Cullen-Addict, Lou, Amandine, Morgane, Ludivine, Hélène et j'en oublie beaucoup mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y pense pas. **

**Gros bisous, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Edward POV:

Après une autre séance de câlins, Bella alla prendre son bain. Je fis la moue pendant un moment, pour la rejoindre, mais elle semblait savoir que prendre un bain avec elle n'était pas sur mon agenda. Je crois que je suis devenu un accroc au sexe depuis hier. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais même un léger contact avec elle me rendait dur.

Je restai allongé là dans le lit, pensant à tout ce qui nous avait amenés ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Bella réagisse de la manière dont elle l'avait fait, pourtant je préférais ça à mon imagination.

Dire que j'étais choqué de voir Tanya à notre porte serait un euphémisme. Je me rappelai lui avoir donné mon adresse, à contrecœur, après avoir quitté l'Angleterre. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à la revoir car j'avais entendu dire par un ami commun qu'elle avait déménagé quelques semaines après que je sois venu ici. Il n'y avait aucune jalousie non plus, même si j'aurais souhaité stopper cela avant, au lieu de laisser trainer pendant des mois.

Je savais que nous nous utilisions mutuellement pour le sexe. D'abord, quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle semblait être une gentille personne, la seule personne à qui j'aurais pu faire confiance. La raison étant que Carlisle connaissait son père grâce à un arrangement. Nous nous sommes bien entendus pendant un moment, puis elle est devenue un peu collante. Il y eut un moment au début où je voulais rompre, mais sa mère était morte dans un accident alors je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de peine.

Ensuite elle avait commencé à utiliser la carte du «je suis seule» et j'avais marché.

J'avais tout oublié de sa mère quand j'étais venu ici, mais encore plus quand j'avais vu Bella. Elle avait pris le pas sur mon monde, je ne me rappelais même pas qui était Tanya.

Peut-être aurais-je dû blâmer Alice, parce qu'elle me disait d'habitude de flirter un peu avec d'autres filles pour rendre Bella jalouse. Je savais pourtant qu'Alice n'aurait jamais voulu que j'inclue mon ex. J'avais tenté de ne rien faire quand Tanya était là.

Tanya étant Tanya, elle prétendit que nous étions ensemble. Je savais qu'elle se demandait qui était Bella et s'en était douté quand elle l'avait vue. Bien sûr personne ne pouvait se comparer à Bella. N'importe qui se serait senti pire qu'indigne si Bella était dans la pièce. J'attendais que Bella lui hurle dessus, et jette Tanya dehors, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire, merci à Esmé de m'avoir appris à être un gentleman. Mais Bella ne le fit pas, en fait, elle avait ri aux anecdotes de Tanya.

La chose que Bella ne savait pas était que pendant la plupart de ces histoires, j'étais bourré, ou alors je n'avais pas couché depuis longtemps. Tanya et moi n'avions pas beaucoup d'anecdotes communes, tous ce que nous avions partagé avait été dit hier. J'avais essayé d'interroger Bella sur sa réaction étrange, mais Tanya m'avait retenu.

J'avais essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais chaque fois que je regardais Bella elle se tournait, et je ne pouvais rien voir. Mais j'avais bien vu Rosalie me fusiller du regard, me faisant me reculer dans le canapé. Puis je me rappelai que Tanya s'était rapprochée de moi.

_Quand je vis que Tanya était sur le point de m'embrasser, je craquai. Il n'y avait aucune putain de chance que je l'embrasse. J'avais assez attendu que Bella le fasse. Marre d'être un gentleman, je l'avais repoussée. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand j'entendis Rosalie et Alice crier après Bella. Quand je m'étais tourné, j'avais pu la voir courir vers notre chambre._

_«Alice, Rose, je m'en occupe.» Leur dis-je en lui courant après._

_«Non, je pense que tu en as assez fait Edward. Tu as besoin que je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute?» Se moqua Rosalie, me barrant la route vers l'étage. Je savais que je l'avais royalement agacée parce que je ne pouvais rien faire contre Tanya. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je ne pouvais pas être grossier avec les femmes. Je m'étais senti coupable, toujours à cause de ce pari que j'avais fait au lycée. Depuis, je m'étais promis de ne pas être impoli avec les filles, mais j'imagine que je pouvais faire une exception avec Tanya._

_«Je dois la voir Rose. Bouge s'il te plait. Je suis son mari.» La suppliai-je. Je voulais m'assurer que Bella allait bien, j'en avais besoin. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je ruinais tout. Ça me tuerait._

_«Tu es marié!»Avais-je entendu Tanya hurler._

_«Oui je suis marié. Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux d'être marié à Bella,» lui dis-je fièrement. «Bordel, à quoi pensais-tu, Tanya?» Lui sifflai-je._

_«Je faisais ce que tu voulais que je fasse depuis tout ce temps?» Elle haussa les épaules. Quel genre de personne était-elle? Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer l'avoir considérée comme une amie._

_«Eh bien tu as foutrement mal compris. Tout ce temps, je me suis demandé quand tu daignerais lever ton cul et nous laisser ma femme et moi, seuls.» Persiflai-je. Elle parut choquée._

_«Ah ouais! Si vous vous aimez alors pourquoi vous n'étiez pas assis ensemble, ou pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas embrassé?» Me demanda-t-elle, fière d'elle. Je chancelai; je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dise ça._

_«Parce que si tu veux savoir pétasse, même si leur mariage n'est pas normal, tu sais, se marier à Vegas et tout ça, Edward a dû la supplier pour qu'ils restent mariés puisqu'il l'aime, et avec ce que j'ai pu voir, elle l'aime aussi. Le fait qu'ils ne se montrent pas leur affection devant toi ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas.» Dit Rosalie avec mépris envers Tanya._

_«Tu ne vois pas Tanya? Personne ne veut de toi ici, alors s'il te plait, pars. Edward a plaqué ton gros cul il y a longtemps, il est marié, ça devrait clairement te faire partir. Mais si tu as besoin d'une preuve de leur amour, tu devrais observer la façon dont Edward a couru après Bella à l'instant où elle est partie. Mon frère a simplement de bonnes manières et ne t'as pas virée dès l'instant où il t'a vue.» Lui cracha Alice, et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas Eddy?» Tanya tapa du pied. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour me contrôler._

_«C'est la dernière fois que je te parle. Tu ferais mieux de partir, ou sinon j'appelle la sécurité.» Lui dis-je calmement. «Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a? Eh bien elle est la plus belle personne sur Terre, elle est douce, attentionnée, attachante, très intelligente, drôle. Elle est magnifique sans même tenter de l'être. La façon dont elle fronce le nez et me fait la moue me donne envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Et quand elle est en colère, elle ressemble à un petit chaton. Quand elle mord ses lèvres, elle est si sexy, que je me perds à cette vue…tu en veux plus?» La questionnai-je. Elle parut stupéfaite, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça, tout comme les autres._

_Après un fort cliquetis de talons elle quitta notre loft. Je soupirai._

_«J'ai besoin de voir Bella.» Annonçai-je. _

_«Ne le prends pas mal Edward, je pense que personne n'est assez bien pour ma sœur. Mais je pense aussi que tu es la meilleure personne pour elle, et je n'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleur mec pour elle que toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'avais pas envie de te botter le cul pendant que Tanya te tournait autour. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien fait est que je pensais que Bella le ferait elle-même.» Me prévint Emmett, et il me frappa les épaules pour me dire qu'il me surveillait._

_«Oui Edward, je pense que tu es sacrément bien pour Bella. Je pense que tu es un mec bien!» Dit Jasper en souriant largement._

_«Tu n'as pas besoin de me lécher les bottes Jasper, j'ai déjà accepté que tu sortes avec Alice. Ne pousse pas.» Le prévins-je._

_«Ça ne fait pas de mal.» Dit-il en riant._

_«Laisse-moi aller récupérer Tabitha et on y va, d'accord? S'il-te-plait, règle ça Edward. C'est ta seule chance. Je pense que la seule raison qui fait que Bella n'a rien fait est que Tanya lui a ramené des inquiétudes. Jake a fait voler sa confiance en éclat.» Rose cracha son nom._

_«Ne t'en fais pas Rose, je ramènerai l'ancienne Bella très vite, je vais régler ça. Même si ça me prend l'éternité, je le ferai parce qu'elle en vaut la peine, et bien plus encore.» Leur dis-je honnêtement. Je ramènerai ma Bella._

Ça me brisait le cœur de voir Bella triste. Quand elle me criait dessus, qu'elle me giflait, je savais que je le méritais, mais ça me blessait quand même qu'elle m'en veuille.

Mais j'imagine que tout arrive pour une raison. Et maintenant j'ai mon amour avec moi, heureuse, et nous pouvons finalement être un vrai couple, qui n'a pas eu de rendez-vous pour le moment. Je voulais emmener Bella dîner avant de lui faire l'amour, parce que j'avais une surprise pour elle, et j'avais attendu, pour la lui donner, qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais si proche de le faire hier soir, mais je savais que je devais sortir avec elle. Alors j'avais attendu, et maintenant je regrette chaque seconde de ce choix.

J'étais tellement scotché que Bella connaisse des choses que je n'avais jamais connues avant. Par exemple, le quasi-sexe que nous avions partagé ce matin était quelque chose de pur et passionné, je devais me battre pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème, et ne même pas tenir 5 minutes était une honte. Mais j'en avais aimé chaque seconde, parce qu'être avec elle et sentir l'électricité entre nous était extraordinaire.

J'entendis le clic de la porte et Bella sortit dans sa robe duveteuse, ses cheveux détrempés. Toute la vapeur sortie avec elle donnant l'impression qu'elle venait tout droit d'un fantasme. Elle déferait lentement sa robe et la laisserait tomber avec un bruit de frôlement. Je courrais vers elle, l'embrasserais passionnément et ensuite la ramènerais à notre lit. Je ravirais chaque centimètre d'elle, et puis nous ferions l'amour jusqu'à l'aube.

«Edward ! Reviens sur Terre.» Dit Bella en rapprochant son visage du mien. J'inspirai son parfum de frésia et grognai.

«Oui mon Amour?» Demandai-je. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prétendant être fâchée. Je savais que c'était faux parce que ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de tressaillir, mais elle essayait quand même.

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas prêt? Nous devons y aller, manger notre repas, trouver le cadeau parfait pour ton père. Je veux lui faire mon fameux Dobos ( N/T: le Dobos est un gâteau qui alterne six fonds de tarte et autant de couches de crème au beurre parfumée au chocolat, le tout étant recouvert d'un glaçage au caramel)…et tu n'es même pas prêt! Est-ce que je dois aussi t'habiller? Hmm?» Demanda-t-elle.

J'essayai vraiment de ne pas rire, mais j'abandonnai et éclatai de rire.

«Ce n'est pas drôle Edward Cullen.» Dit-elle en riant un peu.

«Tu sais que c'était drôle ma Bellarina…» J'utilisai le surnom que j'avais inventé pour elle après que nous nous sommes mariés. Je la vis fondre à mes mots, mais elle se reprit vite.

«Edward, je suis sérieuse. Tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ton père et j'ai dû mentir à Esmé et lui dire que tu n'avais pas oublié.»

Oh Seigneur! C'est vrai. J'étais tellement occupé avec ma petite vie que j'avais complètement oublié son anniversaire. Je m'en étais rappelé il y a une semaine, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit le jour venu. Au moins, je me rappelais nos un mois de mariage. Ça compte pour quelque chose. Je soupirai.

«Je sais, je suis désolé Amour que tu aies menti pour moi, mais je te revaudrai ça.» Dis-je en me léchant les lèvres, et en l'attirant dans mes bras. Elle pencha un peu la tête pour exposer son cou, et j'y plongeai mes lèvres.

Après avoir léché et sucé son cou pendant un moment, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je grognai en sentant ses douces, chaudes lèvres sur les miennes. C'était délicieux. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. C'était comme ma dose quotidienne, j'en avais besoin pour survivre. Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure et investissai sa bouche. Nous bougeâmes nos langues l'une avec l'autre. Je penchai la tête pour me rapprocher et l'embrasser plus intensément. J'enroulai ma main dans ses cheveux humides et doux pendant qu'elle accrochait mon cou. Je mis mon autre main sur son fessier lisse et ferme. C'était mon nouveau sport favori, et je le pressai, la faisant glapir.

«Ed-ardf…devonf…artir.» L'entendis-je marmotter sur ma bouche. Je ne m'écartai pas d'elle et gardai sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche.

**«** Hmm.» Murmurai-je, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres.

«Nous» baiser «devons» baiser «nous» baiser «préparer» dit-elle entre nos baisers.

«Ugh...Bien. Mais je préfèrerais un bout de toi et de ce Dobos, qu'importe ce que c'est, plus tard.» Dis-je chaleureusement, appréciant pouvoir faire ça maintenant.

«Oh tu l'auras. Et le Dobos est un célèbre gâteau Hongrois. Je sais que nous allons lui offrir un cadeau ensemble, mais je veux quand même lui faire quelque chose de mes propres mains.» Dit Bella, attachant ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, et mettant son pantalon de ville couleur crème avec un léger haut gris. Je restais simplement là, la reluquant.

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Tu sais que tu viens juste de me faire un strip-tease pas vrai? Tu ferais mieux de régler ça maintenant.» Je grognai en lui lançant un regard appuyé vers la bosse dans mon pantalon. Elle m'envoya un baiser et courut en bas.

«Tu peux courir, tu ne peux pas te cacher.» Dis-je de ma voix grave. Et je courai après elle. Je l'entendis glousser au loin, ce qui me donnait la localisation de l'endroit où elle était. Si je le voulais, j'aurais pu l'avoir facilement, mais je voulais m'amuser.

J'allai au salon, mais elle n'était nulle part. Je me retournai et fus presque projeté au sol par elle. Je l'attrapai et la soulevai, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de moi.

«Je t'ai eu.» Dit-elle adorablement, m'offrant un sourire qui me fit rire.

«Bébé, j'étais celui après toi,» dis-je, mais elle haussa les épaules. «Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de toi assez longtemps.» Marmonna-t-elle. Je lui fis mon fameux sourire en coin et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ma bouche s'ouvrit quand sa douce langue entra et rencontra la mienne. Je grognai dans sa bouche, prenant ses fesses en coupe avec mes deux mains. Je lui donnai rapidement trois fessées.

«Edward…» Gémit-elle de façon séduisante en retour. Hmm Bella aime ça. Bizarre. Retiens ça.

Pendant ces moments, je me moquais de l'endroit où nous étions. Je me foutais du monde entier. Je l'avais dans mes bras et on fusionnait. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu ce genre de relations sexuelles, ou toute autre alchimie avec quelqu'un. Nous nous correspondions, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle.

«Ton père n'aura jamais ce gâteau.» Avait-elle dit doucement après un moment.

«Je lui achète deux billets pour l'Angleterre?» Dis-je. C'était mon plan originel, je ne savais pas ce que Bella prévoyait d'autre.

«On peut se l'offrir?» Demanda-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres et retroussant son nez et ses sourcils. Je l'embrassai rapidement.

«Bien sûr que nous le pouvons» déclarai-je. «Ça me fait penser: tu devrais recevoir ta Black Card (N/T: une visa pour la crème de la crème qui permet pas mal d'avantages à ses possesseurs) rapidement.» Je ricanai à son expression choquée.

«Je ne veux pas. Je suis bien avec ma carte normale à imprimés floraux.» Dit-elle, me faisant rire. J'embrassai son nez et la posai.

«Eh bien tu l'auras quand même Madame Edward Cullen.» Dis-je en me sentant assez insouciant. Bordel! C'est une bonne chose qu'Emmett ou Jasper ne puissent pas lire dans mon esprit.

«Si tu le dis…» Dit-elle en souriant, relevant les yeux vers moi avec ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

J'appelai Alice pour lui demander de dire à tout le monde de nous rejoindre à notre loft, de façon à ce que nous puissions partir ensemble. J'entendis Bella faire du bruit dans la cuisine, faisant son gâteau Hongrois. Elle était si gentille, et mignonne, essayant de faire quelque chose de ses propres mains pour papa. Qu'avais-je fait pour la mériter? J'étais sûre qu'il adorerait, quoi qu'elle lui fasse.

«Edward, tu as appelé tout le monde?» Entendis-je crier Bella depuis la cuisine. J'allai voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se penchait pour tenter d'attraper quelque chose dans le placard du bas, m'exposant ses fesses. Je devais penser à des chiots morts, où j'allais avoir les boules bleues.

Je m'éclaircissai la gorge, elle hoqueta et se retourna.

«Alors, tu l'as fait?» Demanda-t-elle, passant ses mains sur son front, y déposant de la farine au passage, obtenant un rire de ma part.

«Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?» Elle fit la moue. J'allai vers elle, retirai la farine, et sa bouche fit un «oh».

«Et, oui Amour, j'ai appelé Alice pour dire à Jasper, Emmett, Rose et Tabitha de venir ici.»

«Bon travail chéri. Maintenant, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plait, aller me chercher des nouilles thaïlandaises?» Demanda-t-elle timidement. Et je levai simplement les yeux au ciel.

«Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas tes règles?» Demandai-je avec horreur. Je ne pense pas que je puisse attendre pendant ces quatre longs jours…

«Bon sang Edward, j'avais juste envie de ça par hasard. Ça ne commencera pas avant deux semaines si tu veux savoir.» M'informa-t-elle, en me tendant une plaquette rose. Je regardai curieusement ce que c'était, et vis que c'était sa pilule. Je la regardai, et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

OH PUTAIN, MERCI MON DIEU POUR LA PILULE.

«Maintenant puis-je avoir ma nourriture?» Gémit-elle.

«Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, je te décrocherai la lune si tu le voulais.» Dis-je en souriant.

«Tu es un beau parleur. Maintenant va me chercher ma nourriture!» Elle pointa sa spatule vers la porte.

«Oui madame et je t'aime.» Dis-je en l'embrassant.

«Hmm, t'aime aussi.» Marmonna-t-elle sur mes lèvres, et nous nous écartâmes.

Je partis rapidement chercher notre repas. Ça prit un moment, et je payai le serveur pour accélérer notre commande puisque c'était le meilleur restaurant Thaï de New-York et qu'il y avait foule ici. Aussitôt que j'eus reçu notre repas, je m'étais rué à la maison jusqu'à ma magnifique femme.

«Chérie! Je suis à la maison.» Criai-je en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

«Dans la cuisine chéri.» Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Je courus à notre cuisine et remarquai qu'elle s'était encore salie, mais la cuisine semblait nette. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait fini de faire le gâteau. Je regardai sur le comptoir, et d'une certaine manière, elle avait trouvé une boîte à gâteau bleue et l'avait enroulée d'un ruban blanc.

«C'est joli, Bella.» Admirai-je son travail manuel.

«Tu n'as même pas vu le gâteau à l'intérieur.» Gloussa-t-elle. Elle vint m'embrasser la joue, mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je l'attirai à moi, collant son corps au mien et chuchotai dans son oreille: «je n'en ai pas besoin bébé, tout ce qui est touché par toi est parfait, et je pense à d'autres choses…»

«Arrête ça! Nous devons nous préparer.» Me dit-elle en rougissant. Je riai.

«Un mari ne peut-il pas avoir un baiser de sa femme après tout ce dur travail qu'il a fait?» Je fis la moue.

«Prendre un repas 'à emporter' n'est pas un dur travail. Mais je ne pense pas que je puisse refuser quelque chose à ton joli minois.» Dit-elle, et elle attira mes lèvres pour un baiser vorace. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et plongeai rapidement ma langue dans sa bouche impatiente. Je grognai quand ma langue rencontra la sienne, si douce et légère. Ses mains allèrent à mes cheveux, pendant que je continuai de dévorer sa bouche.

Je sentis son sourire sur mes lèvres, alors que nous ralentissions et nous écartions.

«J'aime ce genre d'accueil.» Dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle. Bella resta dans mes bras, appuyant sa tête sur mon torse et acquiesça.

«Laisse-moi aller me préparer. Tout le monde devrait être là maintenant. Je dois prendre ces billets pour l'Angleterre pour papa aussi.» Déclarai-je.

«L'Angleterre?» Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

«Oh c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas. Eh bien Carlisle est né en Angleterre et est tombé amoureux de ma mère là-bas pendant sa résidence. Il n'y est pas retourné depuis, mais je sais qu'il le veut… Je peux enfin lui offrir ça, mais je devrais m'occuper de ses affaires pendant qu'il sera parti.» Lui dis-je.

«C'est vraiment adorable Edward, il va adorer.» Dit fièrement Bella. J'acquiesçai.

Bella finissait son repas pendant que je regardais pour les billets. Puis j'entendis la sonnette. J'ouvrai pour voir Alice confuse et bredouillant à propos de quelque chose.

«Alice? Tu es là un peu tôt.» Dis-je, essayant de cacher ma déception, puisque je voulais du temps seul-à-seul avec ma femme, car je ne l'aurais pas pour le reste du weekend.

«Je ne sais pas quoi prendre à Papa!»

«Tu redécores toujours son dressing, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois?» Lui demandai-je.

«Jasper veut lui offrir un cadeau avec moi, et si je fais ça, alors papa pourra dire que Jasper n'a pas participé.»

«Eh bien je lui prends des billets pour l'Angleterre, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui prendre ça.» Lui dis-je chaudement. Alice se ragaillardit instantanément.

«C'est super!»

«Je viens juste de te dire de ne pas me copier!» Je fronçai les sourcils.

«Non idiot, je peux lui payer la chambre d'hôtel en Angleterre, ça sera parfait!»

«Oh, ouais…»

«Merci frérot, maintenant, où est ma sœur?» Dit Alice. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle courut à l'étage. J'entendis deux cris stridents et des hurlements.

Je me demandais vraiment ce qui se passait derrière ces portes.

Ça faisait une heure et Alice, Rose et Bella étaient toujours enfermées dans notre chambre. Pendant ce temps nous, les mecs, les attendions, et il n'y avait rien à la télé. J'étais assis là, habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon noir, je remarquai que les deux autres avaient des ensembles très similaires. Je suis sûre que c'est le savoir-faire d'Alice.

«Ton père aime chasser pas vrai?» Demanda soudainement Emmett.

«Oui, pourquoi?» Lui demandai-je.

«Oh c'est génial! Je lui ai pris ce viseur qui l'aidera à tirer encore mieux.» Dit fièrement Emmett, et Jasper semblait sur le point de se couvrir de sueur.

«C'est quoi ton problème?» Demanda Emmett en remarquant son comportement étrange.

«Eh bien je rencontre la famille de ma petite amie, son père possède un fusil et tu dois lui acheter un viseur!» Cria Jasper à Emmett. Nous nous regardâmes tous deux et commençâmes à rire. Pauvre Jasper.

«Il ne le trimbale pas sur lui Jasper, t'en fais pas, il t'appréciera.» Dis-je.

«Tu glisseras un mot en ma faveur, pas vrai?»

«Ouais, si tu joues profil bas avec les blagues sexuelles.» Dis-je.

«Ahah! Plus de blagues sexuelles drôles pour toi. Je peux toujours le faire.» Tonna Emmett.

«Emmett, tu sais ça, chaque blague sexuelle sur moi inclura ta sœur aussi?» Je ricanai au regard égaré sur son visage.

«Papa regarde! J'ai peint mes ongles.» Pépia Tabitha en sautant en bas des escaliers. Emmett était horrifié et en colère.

«Qui t'as fait ça chérie?» Demanda-t-il calmement. C'était si drôle de le voir agir si doucement et paternellement, et ensuite se transformer en porc le moment d'après. Je ne me préoccupais jamais des enfants, ou même voulais interagir avec eux. Mais maintenant, en regardant Tabitha, ça me fit prendre conscience à quel point je voulais ça dans mon futur. Je veux dire, je savais que j'étais loin d'être prêt à être père, mais j'avais hâte d'être ce jour, quand j'en deviendrai un.

Ce qui serait assez long, puisque je devais ravir ma femme, l'emmener pour 2 ou 3 voyages de noces. Je me demande si Bella aimera ça?

Je secouai simplement la tête et regardai Emmett de nouveau. Il fulminait.

«Tatie Alice!» Sourit-elle. Ça n'était pas une surprise pour moi qu'Alice soit derrière ça.

«Jasper…ramène-moi ta petite amie.» Fit Emmett en serrant les dents.

«Oh tais-toi. C'est juste un vernis transparent à paillettes pour enfants.» Entendis-je dire Alice.

Je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur mon pantalon, et quand je regardai en bas, c'était Tabitha, me faisant la plus adorable moue.

«Tonton Edward. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux prendre un des cookies de tata Bellarina?» Demanda-t-elle timidement. Je lui souris et pris sa main dans la mienne. J'allai à notre cuisine et trouvai ces odorants cookies.

«Bien, je peux t'en donner un si j'ai un bisou.» Dis-je. Elle me regarda, horrifiée, me faisant rire.

«Je peux pas faire ça!»

«Pourquoi pas?» Je feignai la peine.

«Oooo, tu viens juste d'être rejeté par une gamine de 5ans.» Entendis-je dire Jasper. Je le fusillai simplement du regard, le faisant rire.

«Tu es le prince charmant de ma tata et y'a que ma tata qui peut t'embrasser.» M'informa-t-elle adorablement. Je m'illuminai à ces mots.

«Tu penses que je suis son prince charmant?» Demandai-je, et elle hocha la tête.

«Eh bien je vais te dire, tu me donnes un bisou et je te promets de te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton prince charmant.» Dis-je. Elle me sourit largement et vint me faire un bisou sur chaque joue. Je lui tendis le cookie et elle le finit en un éclair. Elle est vraiment la fille d'Emmett pensai-je.

Je me tournai et rencontrai les yeux d'un ange. Elle me coupa le souffle. Bella était là, me souriant tendrement, habillée d'une robe blanche sans manche, plissée, qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et mit un minimum de maquillage, chose qui me rendait heureux parce qu'elle était magnifique comme ça.

«Hé» dit-elle chaleureusement. Je souris et la pris dans mes bras.

«Tu es si belle ce soir, comme un ange.» Chuchotai-je.

«Merci. C'était l'idée de ta sœur de toutes nous habiller, nous les filles, en blanc, pendant que vous étiez tous habillés, vous les mecs, en noir. Tu étais vraiment adorable et mignon en parlant à Tabitha.» Dit-elle en souriant fièrement.

«Vraiment? Peut-être devrions-nous devenir baby-sitter, et je pourrai écouter encore plus tes compliments.» Suggérai-je et elle rit.

«Je suis sérieuse Edward. C'était agréable de te voir parler avec des enfants.» Me dit-elle. J'étais heureux d'entendre qu'elle appréciait ça.

Je capturai ses lèvres des miennes pour un baiser foudroyant. Nous ne remarquâmes pas les autres nous appeler pour partir pendant que nous étions pris dans notre propre monde.

Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, mais chaque fois que j'étais loin d'elle, je sentais cette douleur sourde dans mon cœur. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau dans mes bras. C'était différent et effrayant, mais je ne le voudrais pas d'une autre façon. J'avais voulu remercier Dieu pour m'offrir mon amour. J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir perdu espoir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui serait arrivé si je l'avais fait, et je ne voulais même pas penser à ça. Je savais que j'aurais été perdu et misérable sans Bella, et je savais que tôt ou tard, elle le serait aussi, parce que peu importe notre futur, nous somme faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne la quitterai jamais, ni la laisserai m'échapper, jamais.

* * *

**Ai-je le droit à une review pour tout ce dur labeur accompli ? Non, sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.**

**A dimanche prochain. Bisous.  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde. Désolée je ne poste pas spécialement tôt alors que j'ai la correction de ce chapitre depuis hier, merci à petitlutin d'ailleurs. J'ai remarqué que le POV Edward vous a beaucoup plus dans le dernier chapitre et que Tabitha a conquit plus d'un coeur. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bienvenu à ceux qui nous rejoignent en route dans cette fiction. Bisous à tous. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 13

Bella POV:

Nous étions sur la route des Hamptons dans la Aston Martin Vanquish d'Edward, et j'étais un peu nerveuse. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment et que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés avant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Que se passerait-il si Carlisle n'aimait pas le gâteau? Que se passerait-il si Esmé s'attendait à ce que je l'aide?

«A quoi penses-tu? Tu sembles plus nerveuse que Jasper, et mes parents t'aiment déjà.» Dit Edward, prenant ma main pendant qu'il conduisait.

«Je suis juste nerveuse de voir si ton père aimera le cadeau, et je me demande si Esmé veut que je l'aide vraiment.» Lui dis-je, agrippant fermement sa main dans la mienne.

«Tu ne m'a pas dit que tu lui avais demandé? Et elle a répondu qu'elle se débrouillerait sans ton aide.»

«Oui, mais que se passe-t-il si c'était une question-piège?» Lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Il rit, et je le frappai au bras en me faisant mal moi-même.

«Crois-moi, elle a probablement toutes les domestiques pour l'aider. De plus, elle en a embauché d'autres aussi pour l'aider avec ça. Nous devons juste nous montrer.» Me rassura-t-il.

«OK.» Marmonnai-je.

Nous entrâmes par de grandes barrières de fer qui s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes. Il y avait une immense allée qui nous menait à un magnifique et massif hôtel particulier. Il y avait une énorme fontaine en face de la maison. Celle-ci était construite en briques et avait des piliers de style colonial près de l'entrée. Edward fit le tour du rond avec la voiture et alla dans l'énorme garage.

«Wow, la maison où tu as grandi est plutôt sympa et énoooorme.» Insistai-je.

«Elle appartient à l'arrière-grand-père de ma mère et à son père. Elle est dans notre famille depuis des générations. Maintenant c'est aussi ta maison.» Chuchota Edward, se rapprochant pour quémander mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je soupirai aussitôt que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Je sentis toutes mes inquiétudes me quitter, c'était simplement nous. Avant que nous puissions avoir plus chaud, il y eut un coup à la fenêtre.

«Viens Bells, j'ai faim. Mange le visage de ton mari plus tard.» Tonna Emmett, me faisant rougir pendant que tout le monde riait.

Edward sortit le premier, et comme un gentleman, il ouvrit ma portière et m'offrit sa main.

«Ne t'en fais pas. Ils t'aiment, et papa aimera le cadeau.» Me dit-il, m'embrassant une fois encore.

Nous marchâmes tous vers la maison, et fûmes accueillis par leur maître d'hôtel.

«Papounet! Si tonton Edward est vraiment un prince charmant, alors pourquoi tata Bellarina ne vit pas aussi dans ce château?» Demanda Tabitha, et nous rîmes tous.

«Oh merci chérie. C'est aussi ton château puisque tu fais partie de notre famille.» Esmé nous dépassa en vitesse en répondant à Tabitha.

«Ma mère aime les enfants.» M'informa Edward pendant que j'acquiesçai.

«Vraiment?» Les yeux de Tabitha s'illuminèrent, et Esmé hocha la tête. «J'ai même décoré ta chambre de princesse, pour que tu puisses y dormir ce soir.» Informa Esmé. Je vis les yeux de Tabitha sortir de sa tête.

«Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça Esmé. Elle aurait pu dormir avec nous.» Lui dit Rose.

«Ne t'en fais pas Rose, maman utilise juste ça comme excuse pour décorer quelque chose. Elle aime ça.» Lui dit Alice.

«Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez tous là.» Nous dit Esmé. Elle me regarda, courut et me fit un câlin. J'étais touchée par son enthousiasme, et la serrai étroitement moi aussi.

«Comment vas-tu ma chère?» Demanda-t-elle une fois s'être écartée.

«Je suis vraiment heureuse.» Lui dis-je honnêtement en jetant un œil à Edward qui me souriait en coin.

«Oui, je peux le voir, et je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux.» Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

«Où est mon câlin maman?» Alice fit la moue et crocheta sa mère dans un câlin.

Après tous les câlins et embrassades, on nous fit entrer dans la pièce familiale pour quelques apéritifs. Elle nous fit savoir que Carlisle ne savait rien à propos de cette fête et qu'il allait être surpris quand il viendrait et découvrirait 50 personnes dans cette maison. Pas qu'elle ne les contiendrait pas.

Je décidai de montrer mon gâteau à Esmé et lui demander si ça allait.

«Esmé, j'ai fait cela pour Carlisle. J'espère qu'il aimera. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas faire assez pour chaque invité…» Me repentis-je.

«Tu l'as fait? Oh wow.» Esmé me sourit largement. Je l'encourageai à l'ouvrir et elle le fit, laissant échapper un hoquet. «Tu as fait le Dobos toi-même?» Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

«Oui maman, Bella est une merveilleuse pâtissière. Elle a fait ça toute la journée, sautant même son déjeuner parce qu'elle voulait offrir quelque chose à papa qu'elle avait fait de ses propres mains. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.» Lui dit fièrement Edward. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je me mordais la lèvre.

«C'est magnifique ma chérie. Carlisle va adorer.» Me dit-elle en pleurant en peu, et elle m'attira à nouveau dans un câlin.

«Faites comme chez vous, puisque c'est chez vous. Je dois aller m'assurer que les invités sont bien traités.» Nous dit Esmé

Emmett, Rose et Tabitha sortirent sur la pelouse où il y avait une aire de jeux pour enfants. Alice courut jusqu'à sa chambre avec Jasper, me laissant, nerveuse, avec mon mari.

«Bella…»

«Oui?»

«Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de mordre tes satanés lèvres. Je ne pourrai pas être tenu responsable de mes actes.» Me dit-il, m'attirant à lui. Je fis courir ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, et essayai de les dompter, en vain. Je soupirai.

«Je suis simplement nerveuse Edward. Avant j'avais mes doutes à propos de ce mariage, pour les raisons que tu connais. Maintenant, je dois être la parfaite belle-fille.» Lui expliquai-je.

«Tu es la parfaite belle-fille, Amour. Même quand tu avais des doutes, ils n'en avaient pas. Penses-tu que je te mentirais?» Me demanda-t-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

«Non.» Dis-je comme un enfant venant d'être grondé.

«Bien. A présent, laisse-moi te faire faire le tour de cette maison. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes.» Dit-il en m'entrainant avec lui vers ces longs escaliers de marbre circulaires. Il me montra la bibliothèque, le bureau de Carlisle, et deux chambres d'amis.

Il m'emmena au second étage, où il y avait la chambre principale, la chambre d'Alice, ensuite la chambre pour Emmett et Rose, et la chambre de princesse de Tabitha. En dernier lieu, nous allâmes dans ce que je devinais être la chambre d'Edward.

Aussitôt que nous entrâmes, je hoquetai d'admiration. Cette chambre criait Edward de tous les côtés. Ça sentait même comme lui. Les murs étaient blancs, le lit était fait de fer forgé noir et de cuir, avec des draps et rideaux dorés. Il y avait un énorme mur rempli de CD et d'enregistrements. Prenant tout le coin de la chambre, il y avait son grand piano.

«Est-ce que c'est le tien?» Dis-je, impressionnée en voyant le piano noir brillant, qui semblait avoir été poli.

«Ouaip!» Dit Edward. Il s'assit sur le banc et commença à jouer le magnifique morceau que je l'avais souvent entendu me fredonner. La chanson me rappelait nous, notre passion, notre désir et notre amour.

«C'était adorable, très beau et tellement nous…» Lui dis-je, respectueuse.

«Je l'ai écrite pour toi.» Dit-il en se retournant. Il m'attira sur ses genoux.

«Vraiment? Oh! C'est la chose la plus magnifique que mes oreilles aient entendues.» Lançai-je comme une fan.

«Merci.» Me dit-il simplement, et il prit mes lèvres entre les siennes. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son cou, et les siens autour de ma taille. Il commença à sucer ma lèvre inférieure pendant que je faisais la même chose avec sa lèvre supérieure. Je sentis sa langue glisser dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant de moi. Il me souleva et marcha vers le lit. Nos langues bougèrent ensemble pendant que nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Je le poussai vers le lit. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le lit, moi au-dessus d'Edward. Nous rîmes pendant un moment, et aussitôt que nos yeux se rencontrèrent, nos lèvres se crochetèrent l'une à l'autre. Nos langues entrèrent en collision, et nous bougeâmes nos bouches en rythme. La main d'Edward alla prendre mes fesses en coupe, et il bougea ses doigts en faisant des cercles. Je descendai mes mains vers son cou, vers son torse et ses abdos. Je fis ça pendant un moment, et il commença à pétrir mes fesses avec ses pouces.

«Edward…» Je gémissais son prénom, obtenant un grognement de sa part.

Je glissai ma main sous sa chemise, pendant qu'il faisait la même chose à mes dessous, me faisant haleter. Je m'écartai de notre baiser, alors qu'il embrassait et suçait mon cou. Il nous fit rouler de façon à être au-dessus de moi. Doucement, il retira une main de mes dessous et agrippa mon sein, me faisant gémir. Je plaçai quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire et son cou, et il suça le lobe de mon oreille.

«Hmm…Bella!» Grogna-t-il. Je levai ma jambe sur sa hanche et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant de moi pour un autre baiser sensuel.

«EDWARD!! BELLA!! Venez! Papa va arriver dans quelques minutes.» Entendis-je Alice hurler de derrière la porte.

Je brisai notre baiser pour remplir mes poumons d'air. J'aimerais vivre au niveau d'Edward et ne pas avoir à prendre ces stupides inspirations, ou manger, ou me doucher.

«Bordel. Mon père a vraiment le pire timing.» Rit Edward.

«Ou le meilleur, parce que je ne veux rien faire dans la maison de tes parents Edward.» Lui dis-je. Je me levai et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas si en bataille, alors j'y glissai ma main. Une bonne chose qu'Alice m'ait prit cette robe froissée. Je pense que ce lutin est très intelligent, ou peut-être est-ce son sixième sens?

«Quoi? Pourquoi pas? Nous sommes mariés, nous sommes censés faire ces choses.» Me dit Edward en faisant la moue. Je gloussai et l'embrassai pour effacer cette moue de son visage.

« Notre première fois ne se fera pas dans la maison de tes parents Edward.» Lui dis-je. Je sais que nous sommes très bruyants, c'est étrange parce que n'ai jamais été une de ces filles hurlantes, mais j'imagine qu'Edward a tout changé en moi, et pour le mieux ajouterais-je. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que mes beaux-parents ou mon frère nous entendent crier et gémir le prénom de l'autre toute la nuit. Je peux m'imaginer le lendemain matin, mon visage aurait été rouge écrevisse.

«Nous pouvons essayer d'être silencieux…» Suggéra Edward en reboutonnant sa chemise, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

«Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver. Attend, que devient notre rendez-vous?» Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

«Oublie ce satané rencard. Tu crois que je vais attendre deux putains de jours?» Me dit-il, m'offrant son regard «est-ce que tu es folle», et il abandonna l'arrangement de ses cheveux.

«Hmmm… Oui?»

«Non. Ça n'arrivera pas.» Grogna-t-il.

«Et bien bonne chance alors parce que je ne coucherai pas avec toi ici.» Lui dis-je fermement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ensuite il ricana.

«Tu es sûre de ça, Amour?» Questionna-t-il. Non, je n'étais pas sûre, mais je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas succomber à ses stupéfiants yeux, à ses chaudes lèvres et à ce corps…

Oh Seigneur! Tu dois lui montrer qui est le boss Bella!

«Oui.» Dis-je timidement. Il me sourit simplement et picora encore mes lèvres.

Nous descendîmes, Edward gardant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je remarquai qu'il souriait et hochait la tête vers différents vieux hommes. Je localisai notre famille alignée en face de la porte, alors nous les rejoignîmes et restâmes avec eux.

«Il sera là dans une minute.» La voix haut perchée d'Alice carillonna. Elle sautillait pendant que Jasper essayait de la calmer et échouait lamentablement. Nous entendîmes la porte être poussée.

«SURPRISE!!!!» Cria tout le monde, effrayant Carlisle comme jamais. Il avait la main sur sa poitrine. Esmé courut vers son mari, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota quelque chose. Il nous sourit à tous, semblant beaucoup plus jeune et tellement semblable à Edward.

«Bon anniversaire papounet!» Pépia Alice, suivie par Jasper, Emmett, Rose et la petite Tabitha. Carlisle la souleva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Bon anniversaire Papa! Tu ne fais pas tes 50 ans, alors bon boulot.» Rit Edward, faisant un câlin à son père.

«Bon anniversaire.» Lui dis-je un peu timidement. Il me sourit largement quand il remarqua comment Edward avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi.

«Je pense que je devrais m'habituer à ce que tu m'appelles papa, non?» Demanda Carlisle. J'étais tellement touchée par sa requête que j'allais l'enlacer. «Bon anniversaire papa.» Lui dis-je.

«Merci, tu sais que je t'ai toujours vue comme ma fille pas vrai?» J'acquiesçai et il embrassa mon front.

«OK, ça suffit de monopoliser ma femme papa, tu as maman.» Edward le fusilla du regard de façon joueuse.

La fête était un grand succès, et tout le monde appréciait. C'était surtout rempli d'associés d'affaires et semblait plus être une fête pour eux. Mais Edward dit que ce n'était qu'une formalité. Après que le dernier invité soit parti, Carlisle dit:

«Merci tout le monde. Je suis si content d'avoir une si adorable famille. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon 50ième anniversaire serait une si grosse affaire car je voulais que ma famille soit heureuse. Alors merci pour cette fête. Je voudrais aussi remercier les nouveaux membres de cette famille. Bella, ma chère, comme je l'ai dit, tu seras toujours considérée comme notre fille par Esmé et par moi-même, et nous sommes tous les deux très heureux de vous voir toi et mon fils, heureux ensemble. Que vous soyez bénis tous les deux.» Dit-il en me souriant. Je rougissai en réaction.

«Merci papa.» Lui dit Edward en souriant largement. Et il m'attira sur ses genoux.

«Jasper, soit le bienvenu dans cette famille toi aussi. Je peux voir que tu aimes ma fille. Vous avez tous les deux ma bénédiction aussi.» Dit-il à Jasper. Ce dernier semblait avoir gagné au loto. Je pense avoir entendu Alice lui marmonner un «te l'avais bien dit».

«Et à la famille Swan, merci de partager ce jour spécial avec moi. Nous vous considérons déjà comme notre famille vous aussi.» Dit Carlisle.

«Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi! Si ma femme me laissait faire, j'habiterai aussi ici.» Rit Emmett, s'attirant une claque sur la tête. Nous nous moquions tous de lui.

«Bien, c'est l'heure des cadeaux!» Cria Alice.

«Et si Bella commençait?» Dit Esmé. J'étais un peu choquée qu'elle me mette en avant, mais fis ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je lui tendis la boîte à gâteau bleue. Carlisle la regarda curieusement, il l'ouvrit et fixa le gâteau, à court de mot. Je me mordai la lèvre et regardai Edward. Il me fit un clin d'œil rassurant.

«Bella, comment as-tu su? C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Esmé tu sais à quel point j'aime tes cadeaux, mais elle a fait le Dobos.» Dit Carlisle à Esmé. J'étais confuse.

«Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ce nom me paraissait un peu familier. Tu ne m'as pas dit que grand-mère te le faisais, et que quand maman avait essayé, elle avait horriblement raté?» Demanda Edward. Esmé rougit un peu.

«Oui, je suis une terrible pâtissière, mais Bella, je suis si heureuse que tu puisses faire ce gâteau.» Me dit honnêtement Esmé.

«Oh goûtez-le Carlisle, je parie qu'il peut battre celui de votre mère.» Lui dit Emmett.

«Non certainement pas Emmett.» Pépiai-je.

«Voyons voir.» Dit Alice. Elle apporta quelques assiettes et tendit le couteau à Carlisle. Il servit tout le monde pendant que nous attendions tous pour qu'il goûte le premier. Il prit une bouchée et attendit un moment.

Ensuite, il me regarda avec des yeux embués.

«Oh Bella, il a le goût exact de celui de ma mère. Merci beaucoup. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai goûtée depuis des années.» Me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

Après plusieurs éloges, Carlisle ouvrit ses autres cadeaux, rit à celui d'Emmett, mais dit qu'il avait besoin de ce viseur. Edward et Alice lui tendirent le cadeau ensemble.

«L'Angleterre?» Demanda Carlisle.

«C'est pour toi et maman, puisque vous n'avez pas vraiment eu de temps pour votre couple depuis longtemps. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Alice de m'aider au travail, pas vrai Alice?» Edward ricana. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que faisait Alice pour vivre.

«Bien, je pourrai toujours faire les boutiques après.» Réfléchit-elle. Peu importe, maintenant je comprends ce que petite fille à papa veut dire.

Après l'échange des cadeaux, tout le monde alla dans sa chambre respective. Je vis Edward se diriger brusquement vers moi et me traquer comme si j'étais sa proie.

«Tu n'auras rien, alors n'essaye même pas…» L'avertis-je. Il ne dit rien mais continua de se rapprocher. Je me reculai de quelques pas, et il avança un peu.

«Un peu de respect Edward! C'est la maison de tes parents!» Lui rappelai-je. Il haussa les épaules. Je me tournai et courus vers les escaliers, mais avec mon incroyable chance, je trébuchai. Edward vint rapidement et me porta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre, bon, il courut à sa chambre.

«C'est de la triche Edward!» J'essayais de frapper son torse.

«C'est de l'amour Bella.»

«Ça n'a pas de sens.»

«L'amour n'a pas de sens.»

«Arrête de copier mes mots.» Dis-je.

«Laisse-moi t'avoir cette nuit.» Me dit-il en me couvant du regard. Je lui aurais tout donné. Je plaçai un long et gentil baiser, et il me fit son sourire en coin. Ça me fit sortir de mon brouillard.

«Ça n'arrivera pas monsieur.» Je ris en voyant sa moue.

«Si ça arrivera.» Dit-il, atteignant son ancienne chambre et me plaçant sur le lit.

«Non.»

«Si.»

«Non.»

«Non.»

«Si.»

«Ah! Je t'ai eue! Je vais coucher avec toi, je vais coucher avec toi…» Dit-il en souriant largement, me faisant rire. Même dans ses moments les plus enfantins, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus. J'attrapai mon court et léger kimono rose, et allai à la salle de bain.

Je retirai ma robe, pris une douche très rapide et enfilai mon kimono. Mes cheveux étaient toujours bouclés, juste de la façon qu'il aimait. J'entrai dans son ancienne chambre et le trouvai allant et venant. Il releva brusquement la tête vers moi. Je pouvais voir l'envie et le désir dans ses yeux alors qu'il parcourait mon corps de haut en bas. Il courut, me souleva, et me jeta sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus de moi.

Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassa durement et déplaça ses mains partout sur mon corps. J'étais prête à lui dire que nous ne pouvions pas, mais aussitôt que j'ouvris la bouche, sa langue s'immisça, et mes pensées disparurent. Je gémis dans sa bouche et bougeai mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et chercha un moyen d'ouvrir mon kimono.

«Edward.» Dis-je, haletante. Je l'entendis ronronner en même temps, plaçant des baisers mouillés sur ma clavicule, entre mes seins.

«Je ne peux pas faire ça.» Lâchai-je, et il releva la tête vers moi, semblant un peu blessé.

«Pourquoi pas?»

«Je me sens juste, je ne sais pas…bizarre, de le faire ici. Je ne serai pas à l'aise Edward.» Lui dis-je franchement, le suppliant. Il soupira et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je le vis se pincer l'arrête du nez.

«Edward…» Je l'appelai, mais il ne répondit pas.

«Bébé?» Je le vis tenter de ne pas sourire.

«Edward.» L'appelai-je, le frappant dans les côtes. Il ne dit rien mais tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Je m'appuyai sur mon coude, il souriait. Je continuais de le frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Finalement, je l'entendis rire.

«Oui, la victoire est à moi.» Dis-je diaboliquement.

«Tu parles trop familièrement, Amour.» Dit Edward en riant. Je gloussai et plaçai un baiser sur son cou, le faisant efficacement arrêter de rire. Je commençai à placer des baisers sur son torse nu, ses abdos, et léchai son nombril.

«Merde.» L'entendis-je crier un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Il m'attira soudainement à lui et me donna une fessée, un peu trop fort.

«C'était pour quoi?» Demandai-je. Et ensuite il le massa pour l'apaiser.

«Pour faire ça.» Dit-il d'une voix rauque, et il appuya ses hanches contre les miennes. Je hoquetai à sa dureté, me faisant mouiller à la sensation.

«Alors je ne peux même pas embrasser mon propre mari?» Je fis la moue. Edward semblait avoir un débat interne, puis il expira lourdement.

«Bella, tu sais que, hmmm mon, et bien…» Je vis ses joues devenir un peu roses, ce qui me fit rire.

«Tu veux dire, M. Content?» Lâchai-je, et je fermai instantanément ma bouche avec mes mains. Je savais que mon visage était rouge. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dit ça! Edward arqua un sourcil dans ma direction.

«M. Content? Tu ne peux pas avoir appelé mon pénis M. Content si? Parce qu'il n'est pas content là.» Me dit Edward. Je décidai de jouer un peu avec lui, même si je rougissais.

«Ne t'en fais pas, il le sera. Si tu peux être silencieux?» Demandai-je, léchant mes lèvres de façon séduisante.

«Putain Bella, oui.» Grogna-t-il.

Je commençai à embrasser son cou, parcourant ses abdos de mes mains et m'arrêtant au bord de son boxer où la bosse appuyait contre le tissu. Je déposai des baisers en ligne droite tout le long de la traînée de poils couleur bronze. Je descendai son boxer, et sa queue s'en libéra. Il était dur et épais, ma culotte se trempait à cette vue. Edward était allongé là, sans rien, me regardant comme le dieu Grec qu'il est.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il était redressé par quelques coussins, de façon à avoir une belle vue de ma bouche le couvrant.

J'embrassai son bout et léchai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

«MERDE!» Cria Edward. Oh Seigneur, nous allons avoir des problèmes si ça continue ainsi.

«Edward, tu dois être discret.» L'avertis-je, et il acquiesça. Je le regardai, et ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas, je suivis sont regard et vis que le décolleté de mon kimono lui donnait une belle vue sur mes seins. Je ricanai. Je fixai mes yeux aux siens et pris autant que je pouvais de lui dans ma bouche. Il avait fermé sa bouche en une mince ligne, et attrapé les draps dans ses poings.

Je l'aimais et j'aimais son goût. Je descendai ma tête sur son manche, le prenant autant que possible dans ma bouche. Je pouvais le sentir frapper le fond de ma gorge. Je me retirai de presque toute la longueur, enroulant ma langue autour de son bout, et refaisant la même chose, encore et encore. Je savais que ça le rendait fou de ne pas crier. Il se mordait la lèvre presque douloureusement. Je gardais un rythme constant, gémissant avec lui.

J'attrapai ses deux boules dans mes mains, et commençai à les masser.

«Oh Dieu… BELLA!» Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je le sentis se tendre, ses hanches bougeant plus fort et plus vite dans ma bouche.

«Je vais venir.» Siffla-t-il. Je faisais courir mes dents contre les veines de son manche. Il se raidit et ensuite explosa dans ma bouche. Il attrapa un oreiller et cria dans celui-ci. Je suçai et léchai chaque goutte provenant de lui.

Edward était encore plus beau, allongé là, légèrement en sueur, haletant alors que son pénis mollissait. Je plaçai quelques baisers sur son pelvis.

«Seigneur…» Gémit-il. Il me regarda, de l'amour plein les yeux.

«Viens là Amour.» Dit-il en m'attirant à lui et m'enroulant dans ses bras. Il caressa mes lèvres, mes joues, et enfin déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser amoureux. Il commença à soulever mon kimono, mais je l'arrêtai.

«Allons dormir. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués.» Lui dis-je, et je me collai à lui.

«Mais Bella, et toi?»

«Je ne pense pas avoir ce genre de contrôle, je ne pourrai jamais rester aussi silencieuse.» Lui dis-je honnêtement, sachant que je ne le pourrai pas. Nous avions reçu un appel le jour après notre première «petite exploration». La sécurité avait demandé si quelqu'un s'était blessé. Edward avait dû mentir et dire que j'avais seulement un très douloureux mal de ventre.

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, la sécurité n'avait pas cessée de me demander comment j'allais, je devais feindre et dire que ça allait mieux.

Edward se leva et enfila un boxer propre, il remonta dans le lit et nous borda. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui alors qu'il en faisait autant. J'inhalai son parfum, odeur virile, et souris.

«Je t'aime.» Dit-il en plaçant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Lui dis-je, m'enfonçant encore plus contre son torse.

«B'nuit.» Je l'entendis marmotter avant de sentir mes paupières s'alourdir, quoi que j'ai dit, ça semblait drôle pour Edward, car je sentis son torse remuer en raison de son doux rire.

Je sentis quelqu'un bouger ses mains le long de mes cuisses, mais à cause de ce petit sentiment de tiraillement, je savais que c'était Edward. Je souriais. Il plaça quelques baisers sur mon cou et me rapprocha de lui.

«Debout, Amour.» Roucoula-t-il dans mes oreilles.

«Veux pas…» Dis-je, m'enfonçant dans son torse, dessiné, dur et chaud.

«Je suis désolé, mais nous le devons. Tu sors avec les femmes pour le déjeuner et ensuite vous allez au spa, pendant que je vais au golf avec papa. Il le fait tous les ans, mais cette fois Emmett et Jasper se joignent à nous.» Dit Edward.

J'ouvrai les yeux et remarquai qu'il s'était déjà douché. Je le disputai.

«Tu t'es douché sans moi?» Je fis la moue.

«Tu allais te doucher avec moi? Ça ne me dérange pas de recommencer, tant que ça ne prend pas plus de 30 minutes.» Dit-il en se levant du lit. Je ris.

«Non, je n'allais pas le faire.» Lui dis-je, et il ressembla à un chiot écrasé.

«Arrête de jouer avec moi Bella, je suis si proche de nous reconduire à la maison et de nous enfermer dans notre chambre.» Menaça-t-il.

«Désolée.» Dis-je, et je sortis du lit. J'allai à lui et l'embrassai chastement, ce qui évacua son humeur.

«Bella…» Appela-t-il.

«Ouais?»

«Joyeux un mois d'anniversaire, Amour.» Dit-il, me souriant en coin.

«Oh mon Dieu, c'est aujourd'hui?» Demandai-je, il acquiesça. Je courai vers lui, dans ses bras, scellant mes lèvres aux siennes. Il me souleva plus haut de façon à ce que je sois sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec tout le bonheur, l'amour, la passion, l'envie et le désir que j'avais pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais heureuse en amour et mariée à mon âme sœur rencontrée un mois plus tôt. Sa langue demanda l'entrée et je lui ouvris ma bouche. Nous gémîmes tous les deux à cette sensation. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que ses mains allèrent à mes fesses, comme d'habitude.

Nous bougeâmes nos lèvres, doucement et sensuellement l'un avec l'autre, un coup à la porte nous sépara. Je jure avoir entendu Edward grogner.

«Bella, tes affaires sont là, rejoins-nous en bas pour le petit déjeuner. On s'en va après ça.» Dit Alice, entrant et déposant mes affaires. Elle ferma la porte derrière nous, avant qu'Edward ait pu l'enguirlander.

«Alors, où en étions-nous?» Demanda Edward en s'appuyant contre moi.

«Juste là.» Dis-je, enroulant mes bras fermement autour de son cou, et l'embrassant à nouveau.

«Oh, joyeux anniversaire d'un mois.» Lui dis-je en souriant largement. Il embrassa mes lèvres encore et encore. Il partit prendre son petit-déjeuner, pendant que j'allai à la salle de bain. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir passer cette journée avec lui plutôt qu'avec ma famille.

Je pris ma douche et portai un jean bleu taille basse avec mon dos-nu noir. Pour rendre Alice heureuse, je le portai avec mes escarpins noirs. Mes cheveux étaient séchés et avec des ondulations naturelles. J'avais seulement de l'eye-liner noir, du mascara et un léger gloss rose framboise puisque nous allions au spa.

Je descendis et remarquai que tout le monde était à la table du salon, mangeant un stupéfiant petit-déjeuner.

«Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant.» Dit Emmett et je lui tirai la langue.

Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, et il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous entrelacions nos mains ensemble.

Esmé déposa des gaufres avec des pommes de terre sautées et des biscuits au beurre. Je la remerciai et piochai dans mon déjeuner. Après un moment, la main d'Edward quitta la mienne et il la plaça sur mon genou, je le regardai curieusement et il haussa les épaules.

«Alors Bella, aimes-tu notre maison?» Demanda Esmé.

«Oh oui, c'est magnifique!» Lui dis-je. La main d'Edward commença à se rapprocher de ma cuisse. Je retirai sa main, mais il la remit en place. Toujours aussi doucement, il se dirigea vers mon sexe et je mordai brusquement dans ma gaufre.

«J'ai entendu Edward jouer du piano,» mentionna Alice. «Oui, il en a joué pour moi.»

Maintenant, il appuyait ses doigts contre mon clitoris, me faisant mouiller et me trémousser sur ma chaise. J'attrapai l'eau pour ne pas gémir accidentellement.

«Que penses-tu de son talent?» Demanda sincèrement Carlisle. Je m'étouffai dans mon eau et commençai à tousser. Edward arrêta immédiatement son action et commença à masser mon dos.

«Tu vas bien Amour?» Demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçai.

«Bois plus d'eau ma chérie. Alors, son talent?» Demanda Esmé. Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

«Bella…» Edward ricana. Je le regardai, il semblait très amusé.

«Elle parle de mon talent de pianiste.» Dit Edward, semblant sur le point d'éclater de rire. Je rougis quand la compréhension me frappa. J'étais si occupée à penser au plaisir que me donnaient ses doigts que j'avais oublié qu'ils me questionnaient à propos de son talent pour jouer du piano. J'entendis Jasper éclater de rire, et me faire un clin d'œil. Oh Seigneur! J'espère qu'il ne le dira à personne.

«Je pense qu'il est un pianiste très doué, Esmé.» Lui dis-je, et elle me sourit.

Heureusement, le sujet changea, pour tourner autour du spa et du golf. Je fusillai Edward des yeux et décidai que j'allai le torturer toute la journée.

* * *

**Un petit peu plus de review sur le dernier chapitre, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux, vous me l'avez déjà prouvé ;). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le prochain va surement plaire à plus d'une.  
**

**Bisous.  
**


	16. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà le chapitre 14! Le prochain viendra normalement dimanche prochain, mais la suite c'est beaucoup plus incertain. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'envie de traduire ces derniers temps, et j'ai perdu mon avance. Donc je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne promet pas de garder mon rythme de poste habituel. Le bac approche, et je n'ai pas que la trad en tête, surtout avec certains problèmes perso. _

_Bref, bonne lecture. Bisous.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 14:

POV Bella:

A contrecœur, je quittai Edward, pour aller au spa avec Esmé, Rose et Alice. Nous arrivâmes au spa, et la première épreuve fut de subir une épilation brésilienne. Je m'étais déjà rasée le maillot, mais je n'avais pas fait ça. Dire que j'avais peur était un euphémisme.

On nous donna à toutes un peignoir duveteux, et on nous dit de retirer nos culottes. Ils nous emmenèrent dans un endroit calme qui surplombait la mer. Les chaises longues étaient douces et moelleuses. On nous servit un thé à base d'herbes et des chocolats recouverts de fraise. Rose et Alice étaient plongées dans des magasines, pendant que je créais des liens avec Esmé. Elle me raconta de mignonnes anecdotes d'Edward quand il était petit, et me répéta à quel point il était charmant, même à cinq ans. Je n'en doutais pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter pour cette épilation, mais je voulais être bien pour Edward.

«Voilà, chérie, prends ça.» Esmé me tendit quelques anti-douleurs. Je la regardai, reconnaissante et un peu choquée.

«Juste parce que je suis une mère depuis plus de 20 ans ne signifie pas que je ne prends pas soin de moi comme avant.» Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

«Est-ce que ça fait très mal?» Demandai-je. «Eh bien, si c'est ta première fois, alors oui. J'ai fait la mienne après avoir eu Edward. Je connaissais déjà la douleur de l'accouchement donc ce n'était pas si grave. Mais ces anti-douleurs devraient t'aider.» Dit-elle en tapotant mon genou.

«Merci Esmé. Je suis contente que tu sois là pour répondre aux questions que je n'ai jamais pu demander à maman.» Lui dis-je, un peu pleurnicheuse.

«Oh chérie, tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand. Tu n'es pas simplement comme une fille pour moi, tu es ma fille.» Dit-elle en me faisant un câlin chaleureux.

Je pris les deux cachets et attendis mon tour. A un moment, j'entendis même une femme hurler là-dedans. C'était comme aller chez un dentiste quand vous êtes enfant. Ils appelèrent mon nom, et j'y allai à contrecœur.

Ce n'était pas si méchant, puisque j'avais pris ces cachets, mais ça me faisait tout de même un mal de chien.J'essayai de penser à toutes les choses heureuses avec Edward, exceptées les choses sexuelles, parce que je ne voulais pas que la femme pense que ça m'excitait.

Elle appliqua une lotion chaude et me nettoya gentiment. Même si c'était rouge, c'était génial! Tout ce que je pensais était que c'était pour Edward. Ce serait une adorable surprise.

«S'il vous plait, suivez-moi pour votre massage facial et corporel.» Dit la femme.

Je ne me rappelle de rien du massage des tissus profonds à l'exfoliation au sel et aux huiles. C'était si bon et relaxant. Mon corps me donnait l'impression d'être de la gélatine. Après ça, on m'emmena dans une baignoire de marbre où flottaient des pétales de rose. Je n'avais même pas conscience de m'y être endormie jusqu'à ce que la femme me réveille. Ils m'autorisèrent à prendre une douche rapide et je remis mon peignoir blanc duveteux.

Je rejoignai Alice sur les chaises de manucure-pédicure. J'imaginais que Rose et Esmé étaient toujours en train de profiter de leurs massages.

«Tu t'es amusée?» Demanda Alice, souriante. Je lui souris largement.

«Je savais que tu aimerais. Que penses-tu de ta première épilation du maillot, façon brésilienne? Maintenant, nous pouvons venir ici tous les deux mois!!» Pépia Alice.

«Patience miss, j'ai encore mal à cause de ma première.» Lui dis-je alors que la femme commençait à brosser mon pied.

«De toute façon, je sais que tu reviendras.» Elle me fit un clin d'œil. «Est-ce que mon frère et toi avez déjà scellés le marché?» Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

«Non.» Lui dis-je tristement. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas. J'en meurs d'envie, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, parce que soyons francs, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience. J'imagine que je l'ai fait moins de 10 fois dans toute ma vie. On ne se demande pas pourquoi Jacob m'a trompée. Mais je savais qu'Edward m'aimait. Puis le problème était que je ne voulais pas faire ça chez ses parents pour notre première fois, ça n'était simplement pas romantique pour moi.

«Pourquoi pas?» Elle semblait choquée.

«Eh bien, nous avons beaucoup été interrompus, et Edward voulait aller à ce rendez-vous pour une quelconque raison, avant que nous le fassions. Puis, il ne voulait pas sortir hier soir parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir attendre plus, mais je ne voulais pas le faire dans la maison de vos parents.» Divaguai-je.

«Oh je vois…» Dit-elle en acquiesçant pour elle-même, et ensuite elle me sourit largement.

«Quoi?»

«Ce soir, tu vas faire l'amour à ton mari. Ne demande rien, suis simplement mon exemple.» Dit Alice. Rose et Esmé nous rejoignirent et Alice informa Rose sur un certain secret que je n'étais pas censée savoir. Esmé m'offrit un sourire rassurant, parce qu'à un moment elles lui demandèrent même quelque chose, et Esmé sourit pratiquement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et hocha la tête vers elles. Pourquoi suis-je toujours la dernière personne à être au courant d'un secret?

«Pourrais-je, s'il vous plait, savoir ce qu'il se passe?» Me plaignis-je. J'attendai que mes ongles sèchent. Je les avais fait vernir d'un brun un peu bordeaux.

«Eh bien nous pouvons t'en dire une partie, et Edward saura l'autre part.» Me dit Alice de façon énigmatique. J'abandonnai simplement l'idée de lui demander, et elle décidèrent toutes d'aller faire du shopping pour m'acheter la parfaite robe décontractée, pour un premier rendez-vous entre gens mariés, ou quoi que cela puisse être.

Après que Rose et Esmé en eurent fini avec leur manucure-pédicure, nous partîmes vers le centre commercial. J'entendis Alice parler avec Edward de quelques chose, mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser lui parler avant notre rendez-vous de ce soir. J'étais excitée et nerveuse. Ça serait notre premier rendez-vous, ce qui voulait aussi dire que nous pourrions sceller le pacte. Je n'étais pas sûre d'accepter de le faire dans la maison de ses parents. J'imagine qu'il devra simplement attendre que nous rentrions.

Alice et Rose me firent essayer 10 robes différentes et se décidèrent pour trois. J'avais choisi une mini robe baby doll bleu foncée. Les parties près de mes seins étaient pailletées de perles bleues et rouges, et il y avait une fleur bleue sur le milieu, juste entre mes seins. J'étais trainée au paradis des chaussures qu'était Jimmy Choo. Après avoir cherché pendant une éternité, nous trouvâmes une paire argentée de talons de 6cm à tuer. Je grognai, mais un regard tueur du lutin me fit taire.

«Tiens bon, Bella. Nous n'avons qu'une heure et nous devons te ramener à la maison pour te préparer.» Me calma Esmé pendant que j'acquiesçai. Nous arrivâmes à un petit magasin sombre. Mais aussitôt que nous fûmes rentrées, j'étais sans voix. Il y avait des rideaux de dentelle noirs, d'énormes chandeliers en cristal, et des fauteuils rose vaniteux.

«Est-ce Agent Provocateur?» (N/T : une marque de lingerie.) Demandai-je, contemplative et amusée. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupée de ce que je portais avant d'épouser Edward, parce qu'avant de le rencontrer, je ne me trouvais pas sexy, mais après l'avoir vu, j'aimais ce magasin. Il y avait beaucoup de lingerie exotique, et je décidai d'en rester à distance pour le moment, mais Rose semblait stupéfiée par ceux-là.

Esmé était heureuse avec son magasine La Pela, donc elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés style Marie-Antoinette.

«Notre dernier arrêt! J'espère que tu l'aimes?» Demanda Alice, sachant déjà la réponse vu ma tête.

Je décidai de jouer un peu avec Edward, puisqu'il avait grossièrement tenté de m'embarrasser au petit-déjeuner. Alors, j'allai dans une des sections exotiques et pris un body noir en dentelle. Le dos était complètement nu, si ce n'est 2 ficelles qui l'attachaient et formaient un string.

«Bella Cullen, est-ce un body dans tes mains?» Ricana Rose bien sûr. Je rougissai.

«J'essayais juste de taquiner Edward.» Dis-je. Et j'eus l'impression qu'Alice avait l'ouïe d'un vampire, parce qu'elle vint vers moi en sautillant et en me faisant un sourire sournois.

«Tu penses à quoi?» demandai-je.

«Est-ce que ton portable a un bon appareil photo?»

Alors maintenant, j'étais dans leur gigantesque salle d'essayage, dans laquelle il y avait un petit chandelier et un énorme triple miroir Victorien. Avec le body, j'avais aussi pris quelques déshabillés qui étaient romantiques et un peu osés.

Cette mission était ma première. Ça me prit un petit moment pour enfiler le body. Aussitôt que je l'eus fait, je hoquetai quand je me vis dans le miroir. J'étais bien, et cette chose laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Il était parfaitement ajusté, merci mon Dieu qu'Emmett possède un club de gym.

«Belle, tu es prête?» Demanda Alice.

«Oui.» Ma voix oscilla légèrement.

Elle jeta lentement un œil derrière les rideaux noirs, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de porte. J'imagine que c'était pour créer cet effet exotique, sexy. J'entendis Rose et Alice hoqueter.

«Tu sais, si j'avais un pénis, en ce moment, il serait dur…» Dit Rose, et je devins rouge foncé.

«Je suis totalement d'accord. Mon frère est mort!» Pépia Alice.

«Je ne veux pas lui envoyer des photos pornographiques sur lesquelles tout le monde peut mettre la main, Alice.» L'avertis-je.

«Ouais, comme si Edward laisserait quelqu'un faire ça. Je pense qu'il la bloquerait et aurait un code spécial pour atteindre ta photo.» Dit-elle en riant. C'était vrai.

Nous entamâmes notre plan démoniaque en prenant quelques photos de moi dans ceci et en les envoyant à Edward une par une. La première était une photo de ma taille où on pouvait voir les liens du string du body. La suivante était une photo de mon dos, la suivante était le string, ce qui serait une distribution funeste. La dernière, mais pas la moindre, était une photo de mon impressionnante poitrine. Finalement, Alice me fit poser avec mon sourire le plus sexy, et prit quelques photos. Elles les rejetèrent toutes.

«Allez Bella! Tu dois te lâcher et faire comme si c'était juste toi et Edward dans votre chambre. Imagine-le assis là…» Dit Rose. Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai, mais j'ouvris les yeux et vis un flash.

«PARFAIT!!» Cria Alice.

«Mince, celle-ci était chaude, Bella!» dit Rose.

J'essayai les autres déshabillés et sélectionnai le bleu. Je sortis de la salle d'essayage et les raccrochai tous, excepté le déshabillé bleu que je donnai à la vendeuse.

«Tu es folle de ne pas prendre ce body, Bella.» Dit Alice, et Rose acquiesça.

«Je pense que c'est sain de montrer à nos maris un peu de notre potentiel sexuel ma chère. Prends-le.» Esmé me fit un clin d'œil. J'admets, j'étais choquée et rougissai un peu, mais j'imaginai ce que ça donnerait si Edward me voyais là-dedans.

Je décidai de le prendre et déposai nos achats sur le comptoir.

J'envoyai la première photo à Edward, cela disait :

_Utilise ton imagination bébé._

Nous étions à peine à la voiture quand mon téléphone vibra.

**C'était quoi ça? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. **

Je ris et décidai de lui envoyer la photo de mon torse, disant.

_Qu'en penses-tu? 't'embrasse' _

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, de façon à ce que les filles puissent me préparer pour mon magnifique rendez-vous de ce soir. Je m'impatientai un peu de ne pas avoir eu son message. Comme par magie, j'entendis un bip et courus attraper mon portable, oubliant presque le fer à lisser dans les mains de Rose.

«Bella, regarde ce que tu fais. J'aurais planté ce fer dans tes fesses si je ne t'avais pas vue.» Cria Rose. Je marmonnai mes excuses.

**Bella…il vaut mieux que ce grain de beauté ne soit pas à toi.**

Il était temps de sortir la grosse artillerie, et je voulais dire par là l'artillerie lourde. Alors je lui envoyai la photo de mes seins. J'eus sa réponse en un instant.

**PUTAIN DE MERDE…Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit pas toi, Bella. **

Je ricanai à sa réponse et décidai de lui envoyer ma dernière photo sexy qu'Alice avait réussi à capturer.

_J'avais cru que tu connaissais chaque centimètre de mon corps, mais puisque tu as perdu…Je vais me changer maintenant._

«Alors mission accomplie, Bella?» Demanda Rose.

«Oh oui, il va être l'homme le plus excité à ce parcours de golf maintenant.» Ris-je. J'entendis mon potable sonner, c'était Edward.

«Réponds Bella!» Pépia Alice.

«Bonjour…la _femme_ d'Edward Cullen au téléphone…» Roucoulai-je. Je vis Rose et Alice lever les pouces et elles sortirent de la pièce pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

«Bella.» Sa voix sonnait basse, excitée, et très éveillée.

«Oui, chéri?»

«Où es-tu?» Dit-il de sa voix tendue. Je jurerais avoir entendu une voiture klaxonner à l'arrière.

«Je me prépare pour notre rendez-vous.» Annonçai-je comme si c'était une évidence.

«Pas besoin. J'arrive, parce que si je ne suis pas avec toi, nu dans un lit, je vais mourir.» Siffla-t-il.

«La patience est une vertu chéri. Alice a dit qu'elle avait tout préparé pour nous, et nous ne voulons pas tout gâcher maintenant, pas vrai?» Dis-je, me moquant de lui.

«Je n'en ai rien à foutre, et je me fous qu'Alice ait dépensé un million de dollars pour notre rendez-vous, je rentre à la maison et je te vois dans une minute.» Dit-il et j'entendis un crissement de pneu.

«Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as transformé en animal sauvage Bella.» Rose déboula dans ma chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clé.

«Wow, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça!» Dis-je, vraiment touchée.

«Dépêche-toi. Alice essaye de le convaincre de garder le rendez-vous. Mon Dieu, je réfléchis à refuser le sexe à Emmett, si Edward réagit de cette façon, je peux seulement imaginer comment Emmett réagira.» Dit-elle avec un regard lointain. Je claquai des doigts devant son visage.

«Commence à t'occuper de mes cheveux, femme.» Lui dis-je.

Ce n'était pas seulement Edward qui voulait ça, moi aussi. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir!!

Alice était toujours dehors, essayant de convaincre Edward, alors maintenant, elle donnait les instructions à Rose sur comment me coiffer et me maquiller, parce qu'Edward cherchait toujours une bonne excuse pour rentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de rire face à la situation.

Ça faisait 30 minutes, et j'approchai la perfection. Rose rendit même mes cheveux un peu plus sexy en les décoiffant un peu avec de grandes boucles. J'avais un fard à paupières doré miroitant et un eye-liner bleu foncé. Elle me mit même un peu d'auto-bronzant et un léger gloss crème. J'allai remettre mon body noir, ma robe bleue, mes escarpins argentés et prendre mon sac.

«Bordel! Je ne pense pas que tu vas quitter cette maison, ou même cette chambre.» Dit Rose, me regardant fièrement.

Je riai et ouvris la porte. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Je descendis les escaliers et trouvai Alice.

«Mer-.»

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais emportée par quelqu'un comme l'aurait fait un pompier.

« NE DETRUIS PAS MON MAQUILLAGE EDWARD CULLEN!!» Entendis-je Alice hurler.

«Ne déchire pas ce body!» Cria Rose.

Bien sûr, personne ne s'occupait de moi. J'essayai de me dégager de sa prise, mais ses bras étaient trop forts.

«EDWARD!!!Laisse-moi descendre.» Lui criai-je.

Il ne dit rien, mais je remarquai que nous étions dans la bibliothèque. Il me déposa sur le canapé et alla fermer la porte.

Il se retourna et je hoquetai en voyant son expression. Il semblait affamé.

«Amour, tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de taquiner ton mari très frustré sexuellement.» Dit-il de sa voix de velours dur, si le velours peut être dur.

«Eh bien, ce n'était pas gentil de te moquer de ta femme au déjeuner et de faire ce que tu as fait sous la table!» Dis-je, mais ma voix sonnait faible. Il haussa les épaules et s'arrêta en face de moi.

«Tu le portes toujours?» Demanda-t-il en souriant largement et je ricanai.

«Ces bretelles n'appartiennent pas à la robe.» Dis-je et je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il grogna, m'attira sur ses jambes et écrasa fortement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans prévenir, il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, léchant et suçant la mienne. Je gémissai dans sa bouche. J'agrippai mes mains à sa chemise et le rapprochai de moi. J'imagine qu'il trouvait ça sexy car il gémit de façon sexy. Je bougeais sur ses jambes, pour que je sois à califourchon sur lui. Notre baiser devint frénétique, comme si c'était notre drogue: on ne pouvait pas en avoir assez.

Il mit ses mains sur mes fesses et commença à les malaxer, de la même manière que la femme du spa l'avait fait. Mais pour une quelconque raison quand Edward le faisait, ça ne me relaxait pas: ça m'excitait simplement encore plus. Je savais que le string du body allait être trempé d'ici la fin de la journée et je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je commençai à masser ses cheveux en rythme avec lui.

Je m'écartai pour inspirer profondément, mais Edward embrassa mon cou, ma nuque et lécha la vallée entre mes seins; ceux-ci essayaient de sortir de ma robe. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir et de me mouler en lui.

«Oh Seigneur Bella…je n'arrêterai pas maintenant.» Grogna Edward. J'arrêtai immédiatement mes actions.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» Demanda Edward en s'inquiétant, et en prenant mon visage en coupe.

«On doit partir, je me sentirai mal si on ne sort pas pour célébrer nos un mois de mariage parce qu'Alice a utilisé beaucoup de relations pour nous.» Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Il acquiesça mais recommença tout de même à m'embrasser.

«Edward…Stop.» Dis-je en m'écartant.

«Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi sexy. Je ne peux pas penser correctement ce soir, et après ces photos qui ne font qu'amplifier mes pensées…» Dit-il de façon sexy, me faisant rougir.

«Désolée pour ça, mais c'était une petite revanche pour ce matin.» Ricanai-je, et je me levai. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

«Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part.» Grogna-t-il, ce qui m'excita encore plus.

«Tu vas me punir?» Demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre. Sa réponse fut de me prendre dans ses bras et de me mettre trois fessées. Il glissa ses doigts sous ma robe et sentit l'humidité de mon centre.

«Bien, je suis content de voir que ça t'affecte aussi, maintenant allons-y.» Dit-il, embrassant encore une fois mes lèvres. Il retira ses doigts de mes dessous, me faisant gémir, mais il ricana simplement en réponse. Là était ma torture.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la Vanquish. Il ouvrit la portière, agissant toujours comme un gentleman. J'étais surprise par ce geste, me rappelant la façon dont il agissait il y a 5 minutes.

«Alors, où allons-nous? Alice ne m'a pas dit cette partie.» Dis-je, confuse.

«Oui, parce que tu n'es pas censée connaître cette partie.» Il sourit largement et me jeta un coup d'œil.

«Bien.» Boudai-je. Il prit mes mains, les entrelaçant aux siennes et il embrassa mes poignets.

«Je promets que tu le sauras assez vite, on y est presque.» Dit-il.

Bientôt, nous nous garâmes près du port, et ma respiration s'accentua quand je vis tous ces stupéfiants yachts et bateaux-restaurant.

«Oh mon Dieu, on va sur l'un d'entre eux?» Je les pointai du doigt et commençai à sautiller sur mon siège.

«Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je t'y aurais emmenée plus tôt.» Murmura Edward pour lui-même.

Nous marchâmes vers ces bateaux, mes mains enroulées autour de la taille d'Edward, et son bras posé sur mes épaules, me donnant un baiser sur la tête quelquefois.

Nous arrivâmes en face d'un très joli bateau, qui avait de nombreuses lumières scintillantes partout. Je pouvais même voir notre table décorée avec des bougies et des fleurs.

«Pouvons-nous?» Demanda Edward. J'étais si émerveillée par cette beauté que je ne pouvais pas parler, mais acquiesçai à la place.

Nous montâmes à bord et je courus à l'autre bout, pour voir les lumières de la ville. C'était magnifique. Quand je regardais le ciel, il n'y avait pas de nuage, et de nombreuses étoiles brillaient.

«Tu aimes?» Demanda nerveusement Edward.

«Tu plaisantes, je l'adore! C'est le meilleur rendez-vous de ma vie!» Dis-je, et je l'enlaçai fermement. «Merci beaucoup Edward, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est parfait!» Lui dis-je.

«Eh bien, Alice m'a aidé, mais de rien. J'espère aller à beaucoup d'autres rendez-vous avec toi, mais moins frustré sexuellement.» Il rit et je le frappai au bras.

«Tu n'étais pas censé être idiot, tu le sais?» Demandai-je, et j'allai vers notre table.

«Euh…Alors je ne serais pas moi, pas vrai? J'essaye juste d'être moi-même.» Dit-il en tirant une chaise pour moi et en s'asseyant.

«J'aime quand tu es toi-même et je déteste ce que tu n'es pas, parce que je t'aime toi, seulement toi.» Lui dis-je en souriant. Il agrippa mes mains dans les siennes et les embrassa.

«Je t'aime toi et seulement toi.» Dit-il, ses yeux éclatant de lumières.

Le dîner était stupéfiant mais je ne m'en rappelle pas car j'étais trop occupée à plaisanter et flirter avec mon mari. Nous nous nourrîmes l'un l'autre, je fis tomber de la soupe sur sa chemise et ensuite, je finis par renverser du vin sur moi. Nous rîmes jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs nous fassent mal. Ce fut le meilleur rendez-vous de ma vie et j'étais sûre que c'était grâce à Edward.

«Viens avec moi.» Dit-il en prenant ma main. Nous étions debout près de la rambarde, regardant l'eau bleue foncée dans la lumière de la lune. Il enroula ses mains autour de moi.

Il commença à me faire tourner.

«On ne danse pas sans musique.»

«Nous pouvons danser quand nous le voulons, Amour.» Dit-il, réunissant nos lèvres. Je sentis des picotements électriques s'écouler dans mes veines, et mon cœur commença à battre de façon irrégulière à cette sensation. Je bloquai mes bras autour de sa nuque, pendant que nous nous embrassions et dansions à la musique des vagues.

Le baiser était doux et tendre: ça me mettait presque les larmes aux yeux. Cet amour pur, inaltéré, que j'étais chanceuse de partager, me fit prendre conscience de cela, que je devrai toujours le chérir, que ce soit dans les bons ou les mauvais moments. J'aurai toujours Edward et il m'aura toujours, et personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Nos langues se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et bougèrent en rythme avec nos corps.

Tout d'un coup, un BOOM nous sépara. Je relevai les yeux vers le ciel et c'était un mélange de feu d'artifice et des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

«Oh mon Dieu, Edward, il y a un feu d'artifice ici? Tu l'as organisé?» Demandai-je, stupéfaite.

«Non, ils le font tous les dimanches.» Répondit-il, me rapprochant de lui. J'appuyai ma tête sur son torse.»

«C'est si joli.» Avais-je dit, impressionnée.

«Mais tu es encore plus belle.» Dit-il tendrement, m'embrassant encore.

Le feu d'artifice ralentissait, et le bateau se préparait à mettre les voiles et rentrer au port.

«Merci beaucoup. C'était le plus stupéfiant rendez-vous de ma vie, je voudrais dire la nuit mais il est encore tôt.????????!!!» Chuchotai-je, embrassant son cou.

«C'est vrai.»Dit-il un peu nerveusement. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, il ne cessait de triturer sa poche de pantalon.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» Demandai-je.

«Bella, Amour…» Dit-il, s'écartant de moi.

«Je sais que nous sommes déjà mariés, mais je veux simplement te garantir qu'il n'y aura jamais de moments durs, je veux aussi te garantir que je voudrais faire les choses bien avec toi…parce que je sais, dans mon cœur, que tu es la seule pour moi. Je t'aime tellement, et j'espère te garder heureuse, riante, et te donner tout ce que tu veux ou tout ce dont tu as besoin.» Ses mots venaient de son cœur, de son âme, et les larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Il se mit sur un genou et sortit une boîte en velours, révélant la plus magnifique bague que j'ai jamais vue. «Voudrais-tu rester mariée avec moi, et être ma femme pour toujours?»

Je savais que des larmes de joie coulaient de mes yeux. Il faisait toute cette démarche pour moi, même si nous étions déjà mariés. Je pense que c'était la chose la plus adorable au monde que quelqu'un ait jamais faite pour moi. Rose dit que les hommes changent quand ils sont mariés et ne restent pas les mêmes, mais je pense qu'Edward ne collait pas à ces catégories. Il est l'homme le plus parfait sur Terre et je ne le mérite pas, mais je ne le laisserai jamais partir.

«Oui!!! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui!» Criai-je, ma voix résonnant. Il me sourit largement et plaça la bague sur mon annulaire gauche, une place où il resterait toujours. Tout comme j'aurai mon Edward avec moi, pour toujours. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être bouche bée devant ma bague: elle n'était ni énorme ni petite. Il y avait un diamant dominant une bande de platine, avec de magnifiques détails et un travail d'orfèvre.

«Je resterai mariée à toi et serai toujours ta femme, et seulement la tienne.» Dis-je, plaçant ma main gauche sur sa nuque. Il regarda mon annulaire et l'embrassa, ensuite ma paume, mon poignet, l'intérieur de mon coude, mon bras, mes épaules, et ensuite il m'attira à lui. Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassai avec toute la passion que je possédais. Nos âmes, nos cœurs, nos corps, même nos mains et langues étaient emmêlés les uns avec les autres, nous harmonisant en un seul.

Je bougeai mes lèvres avec les siennes si chaudes, appréciant son odeur et son goût. J'enroulai mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et jouai avec ses petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque, obtenant un gémissement de sa part. Sa main glissa pour englober mon sein, me faisant haleter et gémir. Son autre main alla à mes fesses, les saisissant. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la mordillai. Sa main pressa mon sein et pinça doucement un téton.

«Edward…» Je ronronnai son prénom.

Le bateau s'arrêta, nous rappelant notre localisation. Nous nous séparâmes, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de moi puisqu'il faisait un peu frisquet.

«Prête?» Demanda Edward. Remarquant que j'avais la chair de poule, il m'attira sous sa veste, et je me fondai contre son torse chaud.

Nous montâmes en voiture et il rentra à la maison. Edward agrippait ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'il conduisait, me regardant toutes les 2 minutes alors que je lui envoyai des baisers. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il garait la voiture loin du garage.

«Pourquoi sommes-nous là? Le garage n'est pas de ce côté?» Je pointai du doigt la bonne direction.

«Nous n'allons pas à la maison de mes parents.» Dit-il en souriant largement.

Hein?

Il sortit et ouvrit ma portière. Quand je sortis, je remarquai que nous étions dans une petite maison qui ressemblait au château. Je remarquai que nous n'étions qu'à une faible distance de la maison.

«C'est la maison réservée aux invités. Je sais que tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise de faire quoi que ce soit dans la maison de mes parents, alors nous restons ici ce soir. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, Amour.» Dit-il en souriant comme un gamin.

Je regardai la maison avec des interrogations. Edward a fait tout ça pour moi? Bon c'est pour lui aussi, et je savais qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un jour de plus. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté ces deux derniers jours, il m'aurait sauté dessus dans la buanderie.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis prête?» Demandai-je, prétendant avoir peur. Le sourire s'évanouit de son visage…

«Tu n'es pas prête? Comment? Je veux dire: nous n'avons pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai cru qu'après tout ça…» Commença-t-il à dire. «C'est bon Bella, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça.» Il semblait rejeté, mais souriait tout de même.

«Ferme-la mari, maintenant, fais-moi l'amour.» Dis-je, et je sautai dans ses bras surpris. Il m'attrapa mais semblait choqué. Aussitôt qu'il eut comprit, il me fit un sourire en coin.

«Tu auras ma mort, et pour ça, je vais te punir, femme.» Grogna-t-il, joueur. Mes chevilles étaient bloquées derrière son torse et il prit mes fesses en coupe. J'attirai son visage vers le mien, et l'embrassai passionnément. Je le sentis franchir le seuil de la maison d'invités. Ce n'était pas petit et cosy, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder parce qu'Edward nous précipita dans la chambre. Il y avait un lit énorme, avec des draps de soie bleu foncé. La chambre était créée autour du thème du bleu.

Je sentis les chaudes lèvres d'Edward dans mon cou et je n'ai pas pu retenir le gémissement qui m'échappa. Je sentis son excitation presser contre son pantalon, me rendant humide d'anticipation. J'embrassai avec adoration sa bouche, ses joues, sa pomme d'Adam, son cou…Son odeur était alléchante.

Quand nous plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre, je sentis l'amour qu'il avait pour moi déferler en moi. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, mais abandonnai et l'écartai simplement, faisant sauter les boutons. Je laissai trainer mes mains sur son torse, déposant des baisers sur sa peau partout où je le pouvais, et je parcourai ses abdos en béton de mes mains.

«Bella…» Gémit Edward. Et il plaça des baisers mouillés sur mes épaules, me faisant frissonner. Ma robe se mettait entre nous, alors je sentis Edward l'ouvrir dans le dos. Je passai la robe par-dessus ma tête et la jetai au sol. Ses yeux me dévoraient, dans ce body noir.

«Si belle, si foutrement sexy, si mienne.» L'entendis-je marmonner. Il me plaça lentement sur le lit et roula au-dessus de moi, écartant doucement mes jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Nous gémîmes tous les deux au contact de son érection contre mon centre humide. Il pressa ses lèvres sur moi, et nous dévorâmes la bouche de l'autre. L'étincelle, l'effet de tiraillement et l'électricité étaient tout autour de nous. C'était ce que j'attendais. C'était Edward.

Il frôla ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, demandant l'accès. Je l'ouvris et il grogna de désir. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses mèches couleur bronze, le rapprochant de moi. Ses mains traçaient mes côtes et encerclaient mes seins. J'étais au paradis. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient chaudes et pleines, poussant contre les miennes avec une ardeur croissante alors que je continuai de fouiller l'intérieur de sa bouche avec ma langue et qu'il faisait de même avec la mienne.

Je descendis la braguette de son pantalon et tirai dessus. Edward s'écarta de notre baiser et retira son pantalon à coup de pied.

J'attirai son visage près du mien et repris notre baiser. Il déplaça ses baisers vers ma mâchoire et mon menton, pour que je puisse respirer.

«Hmm…j'en mourrais d'envie.» M'avait-il dit, la voix rauque. «Quand tu m'a envoyé ces photos sexy et séduisantes de toi, je devais t'avoir. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai essayé de ne pas te prendre, pendant notre rendez-vous, parce que je t'avais promis de ne faire aucune folie.»

«Merci pour ça, mais tu devrais savoir que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu me saute dessus.» Dis-je en gloussant, et il grogna.

«Amour, tu ne penses pas m'avoir assez torturé?» Gronda-t-il.

«Pour le moment…»

Il m'embrassa et enfonça ses hanches contre les miennes, me faisant gémir. Il commença à embrasser, lécher et sucer mon cou pendant que nous nous frottions l'un à l'autre.

«Je t'aime Edward.» Dis-je doucement dans son oreille. Je le sentis raffermir sa prise sur moi, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, brillant d'amour et de passion.

«Et je t'aime aussi, ma Bella.» Me murmura-t-il alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser mon cou…

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews, une cinquantaine sur le dernier chapitre. C'est mon seul salaire, donc n'hésitez pas. _

_J'espère que la "torture" vous aura plus, je sais que beaucoup ont essayé d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. Alors ce rendez-vous? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus._

_Bisous._

_A dimanche prochain!_

_MJ  
_


	17. Chapter 15

_Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais je sais que vous l'attendez toutes et tous._

_Enfin le premier VRAI lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_La suite dimanche prochain c'est promis. Mais le délais risquent de se rallonger avec l'approche du bac.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Bella POV.

«Dieu, mince Bella, autant j'aime ce truc sur toi, autant c'est un habit déroutant.» Grogna Edward en essayant de deviner comment retirer mon body. Je roulai des yeux devant sa mine frustrée, c'était presque trop drôle pour réussir à se retenir de rire, mais je savais qu'Edward se vexerait si je riais pendant notre première fois.

«C'est simplement comme pour un soutien-gorge Edward.» Dis-je, décrochant l'attache dans mon dos et retirant les bretelles. Dès qu'il trouva l'ouverture, il commença à m'embrasser éperdument. Nos lèvres s'écartèrent, et nos langues bataillèrent l'une avec l'autre.

Ses mains allèrent malaxer mes seins, faisant pointer mes tétons à cette sensation. Il déplaça ses baisers vers mon cou, ma clavicule, prenant son temps pour les sucer et les lécher. Il regarda mes seins pendant un moment, me fit un clin d'œil et en prit un en bouche. Je gémissais, et son autre main pinça et malaxa mon autre téton. J'enfonçai mes mais dans ses cheveux et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Je pouvais sentir sa dure érection pousser contre mon centre. J'avais besoin d'une sorte de soulagement, et je commençai à frotter mes hanches contre les siennes.

«Bella…» Il grogna et transféra sa torture à mon autre sein. Je poussai sa tête vers le bas, essayant de lui transmettre mon message.

«Sois patiente mon amour, j'y viendrai.» Il rit et je gémis.

Il joua avec mon téton pendant un moment et commença à déposer des baisers mouillés partout sur mon corps. Je pouvais voir l'amour briller dans ses yeux, dans son toucher, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais la chance d'avoir un si merveilleux mari. Je ressentais toujours les papillons dans mon ventre et le vertige qui me prenait à chaque fois que je l'appelais «mon mari».

Il retira doucement le body, qui révéla ma chatte nue et douce. Je l'entendis haleter et ensuite me regarder avec un regard vert foncé affamé. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres, ce qui me fit mouiller encore plus.

«Exquis.» Murmura-t-il.

Il attrapa mes fesses dans ses deux mains et me souleva un peu, j'étais quelque peu déroutée par la position, mais ensuite sa langue flatteuse me lécha longuement, me faisant frémir.

«Mon Dieu Edward…C'est si bon.» Dis-je, et j'enroulai mes mains dans les draps.

Edward descendit à nouveau sa bouche et donna un tendre coup de langue à mon cœur gonflé, je déplaçai un peu plus mes hanches.

«Hmm bébé, tu es appétissante.» Dit-il en me regardant, et il sourit.

Il lécha mon sexe chaud et mouillé et je gémissais. Il se mit à pétrir mes fesses avec ses mains alors que sa langue s'enfonçait et sortait de moi. Je bougeais mes hanches pour rencontrer sa langue et il plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules, le faisant aller plus profondément. Je sentis mon abdomen se serrer quand ma jouissance menaça de déferler.

Il ressemblait maintenant à un vagabond assoiffé dans le désert. Sa langue ne cessait de bouger en cercle, de haut en bas, à l'intérieur. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et mes jambes se raffermirent autour de ses épaules.

«Mince…Je suis…ooooh.» Je me mordais la lèvre, le nœud familier était sur le point de céder, et juste alors Edward fit glisser ses dents sur mon clitoris, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je.

Je sentis des vagues de plaisir s'abattre sur moi. Mon corps donnait l'impression d'être au septième ciel. Il me reposa sur le lit. Je sentis Edward déposer un tendre baiser juste au-dessus de mon clitoris palpitant et remonter vers moi, m'embrassant ardemment.

Je le retournai pour le surplomber. Je souris et ravissai son corps de baisers. J'arrivai à son boxer, il souleva ses hanches pour que je puisse le retirer, libérant sa queue face à moi.

Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise chaque fois que je le voyais dans toute sa gloire, parce que je ne pensais pas connaître plus beau qu'Edward. Je déposai des baisers sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, la découpe de son pelvis, ignorant toujours la chose qui était droite et épaisse.

«Bella… Ma queue, vas-y plus vite.» Me prévint-il et je ris.

Je ricanai et plaçai un baiser juste en haut de son gland, là où je pouvais voir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, et léchai ce dernier.

«PUTAIN!» Gronda-t-il.

Edward fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sur ce, je pris sa longueur dans ma main et la pressai. Je le caressai jusqu'à la base et léchai ensuite le bout. Il gémit en réponse. J'enroulai mes lèvres autour de son gland et le plongeai dans ma bouche. Je fis courir ma bouche de haut en bas sur sa longueur en l'écoutant gémir de plaisir.

«C'est ça bébé…Ahh.» Grogna-t-il

Je retirai ma main de sa base, allai prendre ses boules dans mes deux mains, et les massai doucement.

«BELLA!! C'est siiiiii boooooooon.» Ulula-t-il.

Je le regardai alors qu'il était allongé devant moi, je vis que sa tête était en arrière et ses yeux clos à la sensation de ma bouche sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir moi aussi.

«MERDE…Ahh.» Siffla-t-il, sentant la vibration de mon gémissement, et il enroula ses poings dans mes cheveux.

Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je le sente heurter le fond de ma gorge. A mon voyage suivant, je fis courir mes dents, toujours aussi légèrement, ne voulant pas le blesser, et je l'entendis inhaler brusquement. Je relevai les yeux, et vis qu'il me regardait avec des yeux envieux.

«Amour, je veux être en toi quand je viendrai.» Me dit-il alors que ses deux mains parcouraient mes cheveux. Je relâchai sa queue de ma bouche.

Edward m'attira sur lui, m'embrassa amoureusement, il fit ensuite courir ses mains le long de mon dos et de mes fesses. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux brillants couleur bronze, l'attirant vers ma bouche pour intensifier le baiser. Nous nous séparâmes, pantelants, mais j'avais besoin de plus, alors je commençai à embrasser et sucer son cou, et me déplaçai vers son lobe d'oreille. Je savais que ça le rendait fou. Je sentis l'une de ses mains se poser sur mon sexe, me faisant gémir, et l'humidité s'intensifia.

Je commençai à sucer son lobe, savourant son gémissement.

Il nous fit rouler, pour que je sois sous lui. Il prit mes jambes et les plaça au niveau de ses hanches, je m'enroulai autour de son torse, rapprochant sa dure érection de mon centre humide. Il caressa ma joue avec ses mains, me regardant avec beaucoup d'amour.

«Tu es prête?» Demanda-t-il. Son gland poussait un peu en moi et nous gémîmes tout les deux à la sensation.

«Depuis toujours.» Chuchotai-je.

C'était la confirmation dont il avait besoin car avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, il glissa en moi, m'emplissant complètement, et il attendit que je m'ajuste à lui.

«Bella,» l'entendis-je grogner. «Tu es si bonne.»

Je me sentis me resserrer autour de son membre palpitant. Je relevai un peu mes hanches, et me sentis aux anges. Il commença à s'enfoncer doucement en moi et progressivement. Nous étions plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Je vis tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui se refléter. Ma respiration était erratique alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Je bougeais mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes et il commença à accélérer, pompant plus rapidement en moi.

«Oh Seigneur…Plus fort! Plus vite!» Criai-je.

Nous hanches bougeaient comme si nous n'étions qu'un, et je pouvais sentir cette même sensation se construire dans mon corps. C'était partout à présent. Mon estomac, mon cœur et ma tête. Chaque part de mon être était consumée par ce sentiment écrasant. Je sentis mes muscles se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi.

«OH PUTAIN BELLA!!! Tu es stupéfiante.» Grogna-t-il fortement, s'écrasant en moi.

Je pouvais le sentir durcir et je savais qu'il était proche lui aussi.

«EDWARD!» Hurlai-je.

C'était trop. Mon corps entier trembla alors qu'une sensation incroyable déferla en moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

«Bella…» Je le sentis trembler et pouvais sentir mes parois se serrer autour de lui à nouveau. Il éclata en moi, ses hanches s'enfonçaient implacablement plus profondément en moi. Je sentis sa semence frapper vigoureusement contre mes parois.

Il continua son va-et-vient, sachant que j'allais avoir mon second orgasme.

«Oh Seigneur…Edward! Je vais venir…» Criai-je quand la sensation faisait trembler mon corps. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu deux orgasmes, l'un après l'autre. Edward est vraiment stupéfiant et parfait de toutes les manières possibles.

Il s'écrasa sur moi, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou pendant que nous respirions tout les deux très fortement pour reprendre notre souffle. Il s'écarta de moi, s'allongeant à mes côtés, et il m'attira à moitié sur lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

«Bella, c'était ma meilleure fois, de toute ma vie. Rien ne peut même se rapprocher vaguement de ça.» Avait-il dit en haletant un peu et en continuant de faire courir ses mains dans mes cheveux.

«Moi aussi Edward. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Tu es extraordinaire, ce soir tout était parfait.» Lui dis-je honnêtement. Il me fit un sourire en coin.

«Je t'aime.» Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Dis-je, et je penchai la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Il attira mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa affectueusement.

Je frissonnai un peu à cause du froid, alors il nous couvrit avec empressement avec la couverture. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, me blottissant contre lui, et je me sentis m'endormir.

«B'nuit.» Je l'entendis marmotter et me fredonner la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour moi.

Je me réveillai avec un corps chaud pressé contre moi et des bras forts. Je me tournai et trouvai Edward, ronflant doucement, les lèvres écartées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tracer ses traits avec mon doigt. Il était si beau, et tout à moi.

Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons finalement fait l'amour hier, et c'était époustouflant. Je pouvais encore me sentir planer après ça. Notre mariage était consommé et ça me donnait presque les larmes aux yeux. J'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie et c'était drôle de voir que c'était arrivé au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. La seule chose que je regrette était de ne pas me rappeler notre mariage, à quelques moments près.

Bon, je ne devrais pas cogiter sur des choses qui ne peuvent pas arriver, je devrais simplement être heureuse parce qu'à présent j'ai un mari très attachant, avec qui je peux coucher quand je veux. Je ris à cette pensée, et Edward bougea un peu.

J'essayai d'aller à la salle de bain, mais Edward me remit soudainement contre son torse, me faisant pousser un petit cri.

«Où penses-tu aller?» Demanda-t-il, groggy.

«Hmm... dans la salle de bain?» Questionnai-je.

«Non, c'est notre premier matin après avoir fait l'amour, alors c'est normal que nous devions nous réveiller ensemble et passions encore plus de temps dans cet adorable lit, et ensuite nous réveiller.» Suggéra-t-il. Je ris.

«J'ai créé une bête insatiable pas vrai?» Demandai-je.

«Non, juste un mari insatiable.» Dit-il, triomphant.

Ses mots étaient juste faits pour se pâmer, et je me mis à dévorer son visage de baisers, gardant ses lèvres pour la fin. Nous bougeâmes nos lèvres en rythme, jusqu'à ce que nous devions nous séparer pour des besoins humains.

Je sortis du lit, Edward suivant rapidement derrière moi, regardant mes hanches nues bouger. Je trouvai sa chemise et l'enfilai rapidement.

«Mince.» L'entendis-je jurer.

«Quoi?»

«Et bien, je pensais que toi, passant ton temps nue, serait sexy, mais te voir te promener dans ma chemise, c'est encore plus sexy.» Dit-il en se rapprochant, et m'encerclant de ses bras.

«C'est vrai?» Il acquiesça.

«Et bien j'espère que tu profites du spectacle pendant qu'il est encore temps, parce que nos petites vacances sont finies.» Dis-je, et j'attrapai une brosse à dents qu'Esmé avait laissée là.

«Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai envoyé mes parents en Angleterre? Alors que je suis celui qui a besoin d'une lune de miel.» Grogna-t-il.

«Parce que tu les aime et que c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.» Dis-je après avoir craché et rangé le dentifrice, et m'être rincée la bouche. Il parvint à me faire un sourire en coin. Même avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche, il m'étourdissait.

Après qu'il ait fini de se brosser les dents, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire machiavélique.

«Edward…»

«Bella…» Dit-il, copiant mon ton.

Je courus loin de lui, et je l'entendis grogner, puis rire. Je me rappelai il y a quelques jours quand il avait fait ça, j'ai l'impression de toujours être son petit agneau, et qu'il est mon lion. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

«Attrape-moi si tu peux!» Je poussai un cri aigu quand je vis ses mains prêtes à m'atteindre. Je courus vers la petite salle à manger. Nous tournâmes en rond autour des tables, comme un prédateur et sa proie.

«Je ne te mordrai pas, bébé.» Dit Edward, me montrant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

«Hmm, comment puis-je te faire confiance?» Je mis mon doigt sur mon menton, prétendant être plongée dans mes pensées pendant que j'évitais qu'il s'approche plus de moi.

«Je suis ton mari!» Il semblait dire cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

«Bon, Mari, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance quand tu es enivré.»

«Je ne suis pas saoul.» Dit-il, confus.

«Je ne parle pas de taux d'alcool. Hmmm je parlais de cette énorme, jolie, épaisse queue que tu as dans ton boxer.» Dis-je nonchalamment. Edward se figea sur place, il semblait ahuri, aussi sa petite érection n'était plus si petite.

«Putain…Bella tu ne peux pas dire ces choses, à moins que tu ais l'intention de faire quelque chose pour y remédier!» Siffla-t-il. Il sauta vers moi et je poussai un grand cri, suivi par le rire d'Edward.

Il m'agrippa de ses bras et nous tombâmes tous deux sur le canapé. Avec lui, me surplombant. Edward accrocha immédiatement ses lèvres aux miennes, enfonça sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, et la roula au-dessus de la mienne. Il m'embrassait comme s'il voulait me dévorer.

J'en aimais chaque seconde.

Encore plus quand ses mains vinrent empoigner mes fesses.

L'épais gland de sa queue, séparé par mes sous-vêtements fins et son boxer, frottait directement sur mon clitoris.

«Oh mon Dieu..» Gémis-je.

«Bella!» Grogna Edward.

Soudainement, nous entendîmes trois coups secs sur la porte. Nous poussâmes tous deux un long grognement, et nous nous séparâmes.

«Je jure que je vais t'emmener sur une île déserte, où personne ne pourra nous trouver.» Dit Edward, frustré, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il était adorable. J'embrassai son nez et allai ouvrir la porte, puisque qu'il n'était visiblement pas en mesure de le faire.

«Un moment!»

Je me tournai, il attrapa la couverture posée sur le canapé et m'enroula dedans. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, mettant un coussin devant lui, cachant son excitation. Je gloussai.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je remarquai que c'était le majordome, portant nos sacs et poussant une table roulante.

«Mademoiselle Cullen a envoyé ceci pour vous. Passez une bonne journée.» Dit-il et il s'inclina.

Le déjeuner semblait délicieux, et mon estomac grogna à cette vue.

«D'accord, allons te nourrir.» Soupira Edward.

«Bon sang…merci pour ça, chéri.» Répondis-je d'un ton brusque.

«Désolé Bella, je souhaiterais vraiment qu'on puisse simplement s'échapper de tout, même des besoins humains. J'aimerais pouvoir simplement vivre de toi.» Me dit-il gentiment comme s'il me demandait en mariage, mais en fait, il pensait à faire de très vilaines choses.

«Ma mère avait raison. Elle disait qu'on trouvait des choses intéressantes qu'on n'avait jamais connues sur notre moitié une fois qu'on l'avait épousée.» Dis-je.

«Mais tu m'aimes quand même, pas vrai?» Il semblait un peu effrayé. Je sautai sur ses genoux et posai ma tête sur son torse.

«Je t'aimerai toujours. Peu importe à quel point tu deviens sexuellement anormal.» Son rire résonna dans la maison, me faisant faire des bruits de fille.

Je prenais le petit-déjeuner le plus extraordinaire de ma vie, parce que je nourrissais Edward pendant qu'il me nourrissait amoureusement. Il me supplia pour un petit-déjeuner nu, mais je devais bien déterminer la limite quelque part. Nous devions partir d'ici juste après le déjeuner pour que je puisse être à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous à ma librairie.

J'ouvris les sacs. L'un d'eux était notre sac pour la nuit avec nos articles de toilette. Je vis un autre petit sac, et quand je l'ouvris, c'était des ensembles de vêtements pour Edward et moi. Il y avait aussi un mot.

_Cher __M.__ et Mme Edward Cullen,_

_Je sais que vous n'aviez pas __le__ temps __de__ lire ça hier soir, donc je n'ai même pas __pris__ la peine de mettre des pyjamas. Mais pour votre bien, j'espère que vous avez __pris__ une douche et que vous allez vous habiller __avec__des__ affaires propres, __pour ne pas__ sentir le sexe._

_Votre sœur adorée ou belle-sœur,_

_Alice._

Je me mis à rire. C'était si drôle qu'elle sache des choses avant même qu'elles arrivent. Je devais me rappeler de toujours lui faire confiance, et suivre ses instructions à partir de maintenant.

«Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Amour?» Edward flâna au-dessus de moi dans son boxer noir. Je remuai un peu à la vue de mon magnifique mari. Il enroula ses mains autour de ma taille, jeta un œil au mot et se mit à rire.

«Je ne pense pas que tu sens le sexe. Laisse-moi régler ça.» Il déposa de petits baisers sur ma tempe, ma mâchoire et mon cou.

«Oh non, tu arrêtes. Nous devons nous habiller. Dire au revoir à tes parents et rentrer à la maison.» L'embrassade cessa, et je me tournai pour le regarder.

«S'il te plait Bella…Allez.» Il était en fait en train de faire la moue comme un enfant de 5 ans maintenant. Magnifique.

«J'aimerais pouvoir dire oui, mais nous devons y aller Edward.» Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches. Je ne peux pas croire que je doive faire ça à mon mari de 26 ans. Si Edward agit de cette façon, je peux seulement imaginer comment agiraient nos enfants. Cette idée me donna le vertige.

«Bien.» Se fâcha-t-il. Et il retourna à la salle de bain en boudant. Je levai les yeux au ciel à ces enfantillages. Même si l'offre était tentante, je savais que nous devions partir parce que nous avions tous les deux du travail aujourd'hui.

«Bella…» Cria Edward depuis la salle de bain alors que je rassemblai nos affaires de la nuit précédente.

J'allai à la salle de bain, ouvrai la porte et trouvai la pièce très embuée avec un Edward nu derrière la vitre en verre. Oh Seigneur, ce n'est pas bon.

«Oui.» Dis-je avec précaution. Il fit glisser la porte, me montrant son excitation impressionnante, un sourire suffisant sur le visage, et je me mis à me mordre la lèvre.

«Pourrais-tu au moins prendre une douche avec moi?» Il fit son regard de chien battu, enseigné par Tabitha.

Option un: décliner et prendre une vieille douche ennuyante. Option deux: accepter de laisser ses jolis bras musclés me laver, et avec une petite chance, ou peut-être une énorme, de réaliser mon fantasme de la douche.

* * *

_Satisfaits ou remboursés? ^^_

_Pour tout remboursement, s'adresser directement à l'auteure. Je ne suis que la pauvre petite traductrice. lol._

_Encore merci à petitlutin pour ses supers relectures._

_Bisous. A dimanche prochain._

_MJ  
_


	18. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 16. _

_Je suis désolée je ne réponds à aucune question posée dans les reviews du chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. J'ai appris une bonne nouvelle hier, et la lignée de ma famille ne s'éteindra donc pas avant quelques temps encore =D._

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'essaye de travailler sur divers projets d'OS et de fiction en même temps que ma trad. Mais bon, le bac arrive donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais tout ça. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'écris en ce moment un OS en partenariat avec Alaiena et que nous essayerons de vous le présenter dès que possible._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec M. et Mme Cullen et leur famille^^. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Bella POV:

Je me mis à retirer mes vêtements à la hâte, et je jurerais avoir entendu Edward dire «Oui».

Il me tendit la main, au cas où je trébucherais, ce qui était une forte possibilité. Il souriait comme le chat du Cheshire. (N/T: Le chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.)

«Pas de folies.» Je réunissais autant d'avertissements que je le pouvais dans cette phrase.

«Décris ces folies.» Dit-il, savonnant le gant et massant mon corps sensuellement. La chaleur et l'humidité commençaient à couler de mon centre. Il se débarrassa du gant et déposa du gel douche dans ses mains, se les frictionna, puis se mit à me masser les épaules, les seins (donnant une attention particulière à mes tétons, ce qui m'obligea à me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir), puis il frotta mes bras et mon dos. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur son torse. Je pouvais sentir son érection presser dans le bas de mon dos.

Il déplaça ses chaudes et douces mains et commença à pétrir mes fesses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement guttural.

«Ça te plait, pas vrai?» Chantonna-t-il de sa voix séduisante. Ses doigts allèrent reposer sur le haut de mon clitoris, puis, sans précaution, il glissa ses doigts et j'arquai mon dos.

«Oh, Seigneur!» Miaulai-je, et il ajouta un autre doigt.

«Hmmm, tu es si humide.» Ronronna-t-il, et il se mit à pomper ses doigts en moi. Mes genoux cédèrent mais Edward avait une prise ferme sur ma taille.

«Oh…OUI! Juste là.» Criai-je et il orienta ses doigts en moi, frappant mon point G. Cela déclencha le nœud dans mon ventre, et des vagues de plaisir m'aspirèrent.

«Edward…C'était...» Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase.

Il me retourna, me regardant de ses yeux d'un vert foncé, moussu, plein d'excitation. Il suça deux de ses doigts devant moi.

Je me mordis les lèvres et ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes. Sa langue fit un travail rapide dans ma bouche, sondant et léchant…faisant toutes sortes de délicieuses choses qui me ramollissaient dans ses bras. Je sautai et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors sa dureté me touchait.

«Bella…» Grogna-t-il très bas contre mon cou.

«Mhmmm.»

«J'ai besoin de toi.» Sa voix était un peu dominatrice, j'avançai mes hanches vers lui.

Immédiatement, je sentis sa chaude et humide langue s'enrouler autour de mon téton, pendant qu'il prenait l'autre entre ses doigts, l'adorant et le pinçant comme s'il voulait gommer mon cœur, assez dur pour couper du verre. «Si doux…» L'entendis-je dire en trainant contre mon sein. «Foutrement délicieuse…»

Son visage s'enfonça dans la vallée entre mes seins, ses mains pressaient fermement mes fesses. Il caressa mes seins, sa barbe de plusieurs jours procurait un plaisir douloureux sur cette partie sensible de ma peau. Ses mains étaient à leur place permanente, sur mes fesses.

Une de mes mains bougea de son cou à l'enchevêtrement de ses cheveux. Il laissa rapidement échapper un gémissement affamé quand ma bouche attaqua son cou et descendit vers ses clavicules bien dessinées, donnant des coups de langue et suçant l'os jusqu'à ce que la peau soit d'un rose foncé. Je traçai la base de son cou jusqu'à son menton avec le bout de ma langue, léchant les gouttes d'eau, sa pomme d'Adam frémissant visiblement pendant qu'il essayait de me maintenir prisonnière entre le mur de la douche et son corps.

«Bella, s'il te plait…» Ses lèvres cherchaient les miennes, m'embrassant frénétiquement comme une offrande de paix.

«Oui.» Dis-je à bout de souffle.

«Embrasse-moi.» Ordonna-t-il d'une voix à laquelle je ne pouvais rien refuser. Pour une raison inconnue, le Edward sans geste affectueux était encore plus chaud.

Je me penchai, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement, et il plongea sa dure et épaisse queue en moi. Sa langue bataillait avec la mienne pour avoir le contrôle.

«Tu es divine, Bella…mon Paradis personnel.» Doucement, il s'enfonça en moi. Je gémis dans sa bouche.

«Toi aussi…» Réussis-je à sortir alors qu'il commençait à pomper en moi pendant que nous continuions à nous rapprocher de notre orgasme. Ses boules frappaient contre mes fesses. Je rencontrai chacune de ses poussées et la sensation était incroyable. J'étais perdue en lui, en l'immense plaisir et l'amour qu'il m'apportait.

«OUI! Oh Seigneur, EDWARD!»

«PUTAIN!...Bébé, tu es si bonne.» Il grogna, enfonçant profondément sa queue en moi et la ressortant. Il accéléra à chaque poussée et je me sentis le serrer.

«Je vais venir, bébé.» Grogna-t-il, s'enfonçant en moi avec plus de force.

«EDWARD!» Hurlai-je en me sentant tomber dans un précipice d'extase.

Je le sentis donner quelques coups de plus avant qu'il ne penche sa tête en arrière. Un grondement s'arracha de sa gorge. Je sentis sa semence se déverser en moi avec vigueur.

Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos, et nous tremblions tous deux à cause des effets de nos orgasmes. Mais il arriva à me prendre dans ses bras, et nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol de la douche, ses bras me berçant de façon protectrice. Ma tête contre son torse, je pouvais sentir son cœur battant la chamade, tout comme le mien.

«C'était incroyable, amour.» Chuchota-t-il. Il déposa de petits baisers sur le dessus de mes cheveux, ses doigts en peignant les mèches.

«Hmm…» Soupirai-je contre lui.

«Stupéfiant.»

«Mmmhmmm…» Son torse était un oreiller stupéfiant, spécialement après le sexe.

«J'ai trouvé mon arme secrète.» Annonça-t-il, tel un petit garçon excité.

«Quoi?» J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'en préoccuper.

«Tu as dit pas de sexe, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? Tu ne peux pas me dire non.» Il rit, déposant des baisers sur mon épaule.

«Tu as de la chance que je t'aime.» Je gloussai à ces idioties. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas le blesser. Parce que je pourrais lui offrir tout ce qu'il me demandait.

«Oui, et je t'aime, aussi. Je rattrapais juste le temps perdu.» Affirma-t-il.

«Hmm, et bien nous avons notre vie entière maintenant. Je ne te laisse aller nulle part.» Je m'écartai et le regardai, pour qu'il puisse voir ma franchise. Je pris son visage en coupe et je vis l'étincelle de la bague briller. Edward le remarqua aussi.

«Je sais, et je ne te laisserai pas partir non plus.» Dit-il. Il embrassa mon annulaire, puis m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à nous lever et à nous laver sans bêtises, même si Edward me supplia encore pour un coup rapide. Je m'habillai d'un top sans manche au décolleté plongeant avec une jupe noire plissée taille haute qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Je l'assortis de mes spartiates noires. D'une manière ou d'une autre, mes cheveux étaient parvenus à garder un peu les boucles d'hier, j'ajoutai mon fard à paupières crème pailleté, de l'eye-liner noir, du mascara et mon gloss préféré couleur pêche.

Edward sortit de la chambre juste quand je finissais de ranger nos affaires dans le sec. Il était sexy dans son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire.

_Baise-moi!_

Il releva les yeux et détailla mon corps du regard, puis un grand sourire sexy couvrit son visage.

«Wow.» Il siffla le mot.

«Tu es plutôt classe toi aussi,» Souriai-je. «Prêt?»

«Oh ouais, bébé.» Il me lança un regard appuyé vers la bosse de son pantalon. J'inspirai difficilement, l'humidité infiltrant ma culotte.

«Je te demandais si tu es prêt à partir, donc tu peux dire à M. Content que la fête est finie.» Ricanai-je.

En une seconde, Edward était derrière moi, pressant mon corps contre son torse. Il plaça un long baiser dans mon cou, envoyant des décharges à travers mon corps.

«Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas?» Son souffle chatouillait mon cou alors qu'il poussait son bassin contre mes fesses, appuyant _ça. _Un gémissement m'échappait involontairement. Je me tournai pour prendre ses lèvres entre les miennes et commençai à les sucer, ses mains parcouraient mes cheveux et me rapprochaient de lui. Je le sentis me lécher les lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche. Nos langues s'entrechoquèrent, se léchant et se massant l'une l'autre, savourant le goût.

«Nous» bisou «devons» bisou «partir» bisou.

«Veux pas.» Marmonna-t-il sur mes lèvres. Je me reculai pour trouver de l'air.

Je sentis Edward essayer de relever ma jupe et d'enlever ma culotte. J'attrapai ses mains.

«Edward tu penses faire quoi là?» Le grondai-je.

«Essayer d'avoir un coup rapide.» Il ressemblait à un garçon, pris les mains dans la boîte à cookies. Bon cette fois, dans ma culotte.

«Pas maintenant, chéri, on est en retard et je dois aller à ma librairie parce que je pourrais faire signer cette nouvelle auteure pour qu'elle vienne y faire une séance de dédicaces.» Suppliai-je.

«Mais c'est après le déjeuner, et ne le nie pas, j'ai vérifié ton planning.» Dit-il d'un air penaud. Ses doigts, toujours dans ma culotte, traçaient des cercles.

«Edward!» Gémis-je. Il sourit largement et commença à retirer ma culotte.

«NON! S'il te plait… Pourquoi je dois être celle qui arrête ça? Tu sais que je le veux au moins autant que toi.» Dis-je, essayant de replacer sa cravate pour me distraire de ce besoin d'être avec lui à nouveau. Il arborait une grimace, une ride inquiète sur son front et il semblait dans de sérieuses réflexions.

Et bien j'étais heureuse qu'il pense au moins!

Je continuais de prétendre d'arranger sa chemise et sa cravate, et lui fit son regard de chien battu, avec la lèvre inférieure qui tremble. Il soupira, traçant mes hanches de ses doigts, m'offrant un baiser chaste.

«Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, mais ne me crie pas dessus quand je serai un cas de boules bleues.» Il me fusilla du regard, mais je pouvais voir sa lèvre tressauter.

«Je te promets que je te le revaudrai bientôt.» Dis-je en l'embrassant encore tendrement. Il en prit l'avantage total et m'embrassa passionnément.

«Tu as intérêt.» Dit-il en écartant ses mains et ses doigts de ma culotte. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à la perte de son contact.

Nous nous arrangeâmes encore, et aussitôt que nous étions prêts à partir, il y eut un coup à la porte.

«S'IL VOUS PLAIT SOYEZ PRESENTABLES!» Entendis-je tonner Emmett, suivi par le bruit d'une claque.

«Oww Rosie.»

«Ouais, je ne veux pas voir le ding-dong d'Edward.» Dit la voix de Jasper. Je gloussai alors que les joues d'Edward devenaient un peu roses. Il était si mignon.

Il y eut un grand cri aigu et un brouillard de rose. J'étais emportée dans une étreinte serrée du lutin.

«Mince, tu es resplendissante Bella.» Rosalie me regardait avec fierté. Je rougissai, passant par des teintes de rouge différentes, et Edward donnait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui remettre un Oscar.

«Rose, s'il te plait, ne parle pas de ça devant moi.» Dit Emmett, dégoûté, portant une Tabitha endormie dans ses bras.

«OMG RACONTE!» Cria Alice.

«Hmm Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, mais tu peux toujours venir me voir à la librairie.» Lui dis-je.

«En fait Alice, tu viens avec moi au travail puisque papa part pour l'Angleterre demain.» Dit Edward. J'entendis Alice grogner.

«Tu ne veux pas que j'aide ta femme qui est seule à la librairie?» Alice essaya de faire du chantage à Edward, et il semblait sur le point de tomber dans son piège. Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec sa sœur.

«Alice, j'ai deux employés, en plus j'ai un rendez-vous. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, mais je suis sûre qu'Edward oui.» Je ricanai et elle me lança le regard le plus tueur qu'elle possédait.

«Allez tout le monde, nous devons tous dire au revoir à maman et à papa ours.» Dit Emmett en riant.

«Alice, et si j'aidais Edward?» Demanda Jasper, tombant dans le piège d'Alice, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

«C'est bon Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu prennes du retard dans ton travail pour moi.» Dit Edward, et il fusilla Alice du regard.

«Et bien Edward, c'est dommage que Jasper n'ait pas de travail pour le moment, peut-être que le fait de t'aider l'aiderait à trouver...» Commença à dire Alice, mais Jasper la coupa.

«Alice!» Il semblait paniqué et l'avertit avec ses yeux. Elle se couvrit la bouche dans l'instant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?» Demanda Rose, les regardant tous les deux.

«Jasper…Tu cherches du travail?» Demandai-je, et il regarda le sol.

«C'est hilarant! Jasper, ta propre petite amie t'as balancé, tu vois ce que c'est quand tu racontes les secrets d'autres personnes.» Rit Emmett. Jasper semblait sur le point de le tuer, mais c'était vrai, il méritait d'être balancé. De cette façon nous pourrions peut-être l'aider à trouver du travail.

«Tu sais Jasper, je sais que tu as un diplôme de droit et nous cherchons un avocat permanent. Je suis sûr que papa adorerait que tu rejoignes notre compagnie parce qu'on en a assez de payer et de chercher des avocats à temps partiel.» Dit Edward.

«Merci pour l'offre, Edward, mais je chercherai du boulot.» Dit poliment Jasper.

«T'en fais pas, tu ne feras pas un travail d'avocat tout le temps, juste quand nous sommes poursuivis ou que nous devons poursuivre une autre cour d'affaires. Tu peux m'aider et aider papa pour d'autres affaires aussi. Je préfère t'avoir toi plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre.» Lui avait franchement dit Edward.

«Vraiment?» Tenta Jasper.

«Oui, allons voir papa avant qu'il parte demain.»

Ils partirent tous à pied à la maison, puisque ce n'était pas loin de la maison d'invités. Emmett vint avec nous, berçant Tabitha sur le siège arrière.

«Ughh… Vous n'avez rien fait ici, pas vrai?» Demanda Emmett, dégoûté.

«Je ne suis pas toi Emmett.» Je le fusillai du regard.

«Non, pas encore.» Edward semblait content de lui. Je lui tapai le bras, ce qui le fit rire.

«Veux pas savoir.» Grogna Emmett.

Nous garâmes la voiture et sortîmes. Bizarrement, Rose, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là. Je vis Esmé sourire largement à Edward et moi, et Carlisle nous lança un clin d'œil entendu. Je rougis et Edward m'attira contre son torse.

«Il n'y a pas de secret dans cette famille, hein?» Chuchotai-je à Edward et il secoua la tête.

«Alors, vous avez passé un bon premier rendez-vous?» Demanda Esmé, son excitation rejoignant celle d'Alice.

«Oui, c'était magnifique, et la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Et merci pour nous avoir laissé rester à la maison d'invités. Ça ne me semblait pas convenable sous votre toit.» Lui lâchai-je.

«Oh, bêtise! Ça m'est égal, mais je suis touchée d'entendre ça. J'espère que certains en prendront de la graine.» Dit-elle en envoyant un regard appuyé vers les autres couples qui étaient occupés à fixer le tapis au sol.

«Je suis marié!» Emmett, qui se sentait coupable.

«Nous comprenons. Nous avons aussi été jeunes, vous savez?» Dit Carlisle en enroulant ses bras autour d'Esmé.

«Oh chéri, nous le sommes toujours! Je suis sûre que tu as de magnifiques _projets _pour notre séjouren Angleterre.» Gloussa Esmé.

Nous restâmes tous bouche-bée face à eux.

«Mais vous êtes devenus vieux!» Tonna Emmett, et Rose le frappa doucement à la tête pour ne pas réveiller Tabitha. «Je veux dire, c'est une expression. Vous êtes toujours sexy Esmé.»

Ce garçon ne sait pas quand s'arrêter. Rose prit Tabitha dans ses bras et frappa fort Emmett à la tête une fois encore. Il ne bougea même pas.

«Eww! Dégueu.» Alice semblait dégoûtée.

«Ugh, merci pour l'image papa, ça pourrait aider en des temps désespérés.» Edward me fit un petit sourire.

«Donc, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous ferez un bon voyage tous les deux. Vous allez vraiment me manquer Esmé.» Je changeai de sujet et lui fit un câlin chaleureux.

«Chérie, appelle-moi simplement maman.» Dit Esmé en s'écartant.

«D'accord maman.» Dis-je et je me tournai vers Carlisle. «Toi aussi papa!» Je ris, il m'enlaça et embrassa mon front.

«Prends soin de mes deux autres enfants, tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance. Je les avertirai de toujours t'écouter.» Il me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant rire.

«Sérieusement papa, arrête de flirter avec ma femme.» L'avertit Edward, mais enlaçant ses parents.

«Occupe-toi de notre entreprise, fils.» Carlisle lui tapota le dos.

«Oh à propos de ça, je pense que Jasper serait parfait comme avocat permanent.» Dit Edward.

«Vraiment? Si tu es libre pour travailler avec nous Jasper, ça serait un honneur pour nous.» Carlisle semblait ravi.

«Oui monsieur.» Dit Jasper.

«Et bien, bienvenue à Cullen Entreprise! Fils.» Carlisle alla lui serrer la main. Jasper souriait niaisement.

Après avoir déjeuné rapidement et avoir encore dit «au revoir» à Carlisle et Esmé, nous décidâmes tous de partir. Ils partaient pour deux semaines. Alice leur donna une énorme liste de choses à ramener pour elle, Rose et moi également. Emmett demanda de la nourriture et Jasper ses vieux livres d'histoire. Edward parla secrètement avec Esmé de quelque chose, mais je l'ignorai, c'était une discussion entre une mère et son fils.

«Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas prendre la place de ta maman, mais je peux me considérer comme ta mère.» Me dit Esmé. Je sentis les larmes dans mes yeux et l'enlaçai encore avant de partir.

«Je le ferai, maman.» Elle me sourit. Edward essuya les quelques larmes échappées et je me crochetai à lui.

«Je suis là et je t'aime, alors pas de pleurs.» Dit-il, embrassant mon front. Je hochai la tête.

Nous leur dîmes au revoir, leur souhaitâmes de faire un bon voyage (N/T: en français dans le texte) et leur recommandâmes de prendre soin d'eux, encore une fois. Jasper partit dans la Porsche d'Alice, pendant qu'Emmett, Rose et Tabitha partaient dans l'autre voiture d'Emmett, qui était une Mercedes SUV. Il ne voulait toujours pas abandonner sa Jeep. Je montai dans la Vanquish d'Edward.

«Tu t'es amusée ce weekend?» Demanda-t-il en conduisant.

«Oui, c'était le meilleur weekend qu'une fille puisse rêver.» Lui dis-je, me penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres rapidement.

Il entrelaça nos doigts, embrassant mon poignet, et nous ramena à la maison.

* * *

_Alors? Ce weekend vous a plus?_

_Je sais que pour le chapitre précédent, une seule personne a demander une partie de remboursement lol._

_A la semaine prochaine. _

_P.S: j'ai réussi à reprendre un tout petit peu d'avance, donc je garde mon rythme de poste pour le moment =)._

_Bisous._

_MJ  
_


	19. Chapter 17

_Je viens de lutter avec mon pc pour trouver un moyen de vous poster ce chapitre. A croire que je n'ai pas de bol avec la technologie..._

_Bref, le weekend semble avoir plus à pas mal de monde, et je suis quasiment sûre que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. _

_Sur ce, je retourne à mes révisions et derniers devoirs de l'année._

_Bisous à tous, bonne lecture. Et surtout, bon courage à celles et à ceux qui ont encore des examens à passer cette année._

* * *

Chapitre 17

EPOV

Je déposai Bella à sa librairie à contrecœur et allai au travail. Je savais que si Emmett et Jasper m'avaient vu faire la moue et pleurnicher comme un enfant, ils auraient ri, fait des blagues jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et m'auraient appelé soumis.

Mais je faisais seulement ça pour être avec elle, et croyez-moi quand je dis: je ne pensais pas à faire des activités enfantines avec elle. A moins qu'elle s'habille comme une enseignante et que je puisse être son vilain élève. Cette idée fit se précipiter tout mon sang dans la partie inférieure de mon corps. Je suis sûr qu'il avait ses propres pensées. Si je pense à Bella et à sa peau, M. Content... Ugh, je dois dire à Bella d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Donc, je disais que si je commençais à imaginer sexy Bella, il durcissait et alors j'étais coincé avec ce problème. Ça faisait seulement 30 minutes depuis que j'avais vu Bella pour la dernière fois, après une séance de bécotage d'adolescents que nous avions eu dans la voiture, elle me manque.

J'entrai au bureau et allai à l'ascenseur. L'ennuyante musique d'ascenseur jouait et j'avais l'impression que les ascenseurs n'allaient pas assez vite aujourd'hui. Juste alors, j'entendis le bruit dérangeant de ma secrétaire.

«Bonjour M. Cullen.» Elle me fit un grand sourire et descendit son chemisier. Je soupirai. A quel point était-ce dur pour une personne de se retirer quand elle sait que vous êtes marié?

«Hmmm bonsoir Mademoiselle Stanley, vous n'êtes pas en retard pour le travail?» Demandai-je poliment. Elle sembla soudainement pâle et commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Je me reculai un peu, cette odeur me faisait vomir.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis en courant, elle me suivit, bégayant.

«Oui, je suis dé-désolée, mais j'avais une u-urgence familiale.» Dit-elle précipitamment. Je savais qu'elle mentait et souhaitais simplement pouvoir la renvoyer. Mais, elle était bonne dans son travail et je n'avais pas le temps de chercher une nouvelle secrétaire.

«Faites simplement en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, et s'il vous plait, apportez-moi ces papiers pour le nouvel arrangement.» Lui dis-je, et j'entrai dans mon bureau.

«Bien sûr, est-ce qu'il y a _quoi que ce soit _d'autre dont vous avez besoin?» Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir un problème d'yeux et se baissait un peu pour m'offrir une vue de son décolleté. J'avais les yeux fixés sur mon ordinateur. Un autre problème était que peu importe à quel point j'étais impoli, son petit béguin ne s'en allait pas.

«Oui, c'est vrai.» Dis-je en regardant dans ses yeux. Elle sembla soudain pleine d'espoir et parvint à baisser encore plus son chemisier.

«Apportez-moi un café.» Annonçai-je, la renvoyant avec un signe de la main. Sa mâchoire tomba et elle sortit avec une révérence.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Je ne saisissais pas le problème avec ces femmes, j'avais hâte que mes parents rentrent d'Angleterre parce que j'avais demandé à Esmé de ramener quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour Bella et moi.

Je regardai mon bureau et trouvai une copie de la photo de notre mariage. Ensuite, c'était une photo de Bella que j'avais prise pendant qu'elle dormait, elle ne savait pas encore pour celle-là. Elle semblait si paisible, sereine, comme un ange virginal sur cette photo, avec les draps blancs de notre lit enroulés autour d'elle, offrant une petite vue sur ses seins. J'avais une autre photo de nous, où nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant pendant l'ouverture de sa librairie. Elle m'avait coupé le souffle avec cette robe verte, et ce fut aussi le jour où je l'entendis marmonner qu'elle m'aimait pendant son sommeil.

J'entendis un coup et lançai un rapide «entrez». Jasper passa sa tête à l'intérieur et s'assit dans la chaise opposée à la mienne.

«Hey tu as trouvé le bureau facilement?» Demandai-je.

«Bien sûr, c'est un lieu de travail sympa, je suis content de travailler ici.» Dit Jasper, et son regard s'arrêta sur la photo de Bella et moi. Il ricana.

«Ouais, j'en suis content. Laisse-moi te faire faire le tour et t'informer des arrangements, des partenaires et te faire faire connaissance avec les gens qui travaillent pour nous.» Dis-je en me levant.

«Bien sûr..» tousse, «soumis», tousse. Dit Jasper en souriant, prétendant ne rien avoir dit. Je tournai brutalement la tête vers lui.

«C'est un environnement professionnel M. Hale. Si vous ne pouvez pas respecter ça, alors ça ne me dérangera pas de vous montrer la porte de sortie.» Dis-je d'un ton sérieux. Jasper sembla soudainement alarmé et commença à gigoter.

«Je suis désolé mec, j'ai juste… je suis désolé… Je- je.» Hésita-t-il. J'éclatai de rire. Il parut choqué et me fusilla ensuite du regard.

«Ça n'était pas très drôle.» Dit-il, et il me lança le porte-stylo. Je l'esquivai et le saisis de ma main gauche.

«Ouais, bon, m'appeler soumis ne l'est pas non plus. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne feras pas ça quand tu auras ton propre bureau.» Lui dis-je.

«Ah ah… Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis un homme.» Dit fièrement Jasper, bombant le torse. Je remis le porte-stylo à sa place originelle.

«Très bien, je laisserai simplement savoir ma sœur à quel point tu es un homme.» Dis-je, sortant de mon bureau. Jasper semblait pâle comme un linge.

«Mince…Bien! On est tous les deux soumis.» Concéda-t-il, et je ris.

Je lui fis faire le tour des lieux, je demandai à l'équipe de nettoyer le bureau à côté du mien pour lui. Je lui présentai Ben et Angela, qui étaient deux des personnes de confiance ici.

Il était presque 5 heures et je devais partir. Habituellement, je partais plus tard que ça, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas fini avec quelques papiers que j'étais censé faire pour mon père. J'allais voir Jasper et il semblait être déjà parti. Je secouai la tête et ris. J'imagine que quelqu'un est dans la même situation que moi. Je courus à ma voiture et accélérai vers la librairie de Bella. Je pensais à lui acheter une nouvelle voiture, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir lui donner comme surprise ou si je devais lui demander. Je savais que si je lui demandais elle dirait que c'était une perte d'argent et qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais je peux utiliser mon arme secrète. Je ricanai à cette pensée, me rappelant le temps où je l'avais faite succomber pour la douche sexe. Ce qui ramena mon problème, je réarrangeai mon pantalon avec une main pendant que je conduisais de l'autre.

_Oh toutes les choses que tu me fais, Bella. _

Je courus tout bonnement jusqu'à la librairie aussitôt que j'avais garé la voiture. Je remarquai Bella parlant à ses deux employés adolescents, elle semble sourire, donc j'imagine que la nouvelle auteure en vue à décidé de faire sa séance de dédicaces ici.

Elle leur fit signe de partir et je regardai ses glorieuses hanches se balancer pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers de son bureau. Je hochai la tête vers les deux employés qui me firent un signe de la main et sortirent du magasin. Je fermai la porte avec empressement et la fermai à clé. Je mis aussi l'écriteau «fermé». Je vérifiai encore le magasin et ses allées, simplement pour être certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Mission magasin vide. Fait.

Je souris largement quand je compris que j'étais seul avec ma femme adorée, dans cette librairie. Je courus à l'étage, vers son bureau.

J'entendis de la musique sortir de son bureau, et alors j'entendis la plus belle voix chanter. Dès que j'entrai dans son bureau, je m'arrêtai en plein vol. Ma mâchoire heurta le sol.

Savoir qu'elle était mienne était une chose. La _voir _porter mon vieux polo à manches longues du lycée, avec mon nom écrit dessus était en fait une chose entièrement différente. Ça faisait des miracles pour mon égo. Et ma queue.

_A pique l'érection._

Pour quelques raisons, elle avait changé ses vêtements et bougeait sensuellement ses hanches, tout en chantant la chanson simplement dans ça et une culotte de dentelle vert foncé, dans laquelle j'allais tout faire pour entrer aujourd'hui. La pièce était sombre, et les seules lumières venaient de la ville à l'extérieur, mais elles étaient assez fortes pour que je vois tout.

Elle plaça quelques livres sur son bureau, commença à faire traîner ses doigts sur les livres sur l'étagère derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux bougeaient quand elle se balançait, tortillait son cul sur la musique. J'entendis finalement les paroles de «when you kiss me» (quand tu m'embrasses) de Shania Twain et je ne pouvais pas l'admirer plus.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love (Ça pourrait être ça, je pense être amoureuse)_

_It's love this time (C'est de l'amour cette fois)_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love (ça semble simplement coller, je pense être amoureuse)_

_This love is mine (cet amour est mien)_

_I can see you with me when I'm older (je peux te voir avec moi quand je suis plus vieille)_

_All my lonely nights are finally over (toutes mes nuits seule sont enfin terminées)_

_You took the weight of the world off my (tu retires le poids du monde de mes)_

_shoulders…oh the world just goes away (épaules…oh le monde s'en va simplement)_

Quand je pensais ne pas pouvoir aimer encore plus cette adorable créature, elle me prouvait simplement que j'avais tort. Je pense que je tombe toujours plus amoureux d'elle à chaque moment éveillé. Elle se retourna et hoqueta quand ses yeux me trouvèrent. La cadence des mots s'arrêta avec une séquence d'instruments jouant des bruits apaisants.

_« Oh, when you kiss me (Oh, quand tu m'embrasses)_

_I know you missed me (Je sais que je t'ai manquée- -) _

_And when you're with me (Et quand tu es avec moi)_

_The world just goes away (Le monde s'en va simplement) ." _Bella recommença à chanter les paroles, ses joues prirent cette adorable teinte de rouge. Je marchai vers elle et elle avança vers moi, le côté gauche de mon polo glissa, dénudant son épaule. Je m'efforçai de respirer quand je vis la forme de ses seins pointer à travers. Elle ressemblait à une Aphrodite, de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés, d'embrassables, douces lèvres rouges, avec son haut s'arrêtant avec ces douces jambes crémeuses.

_The way you hold me (la façon dont tu me tiens)_

_The way you show me that you (la façon dont tu me montres que tu)_

_Adore me - - oh, when you kiss me (m' adores - - oh, quand tu m'embrasses)_

_Oh, yeah_

_You are the one, I think I'm in love (Tu es l'unique, je pense que je suis amoureuse)_

_Life has begun (La vie a commencée)_

_I can see the two of us together (je peux nous voir tous les deux ensemble)_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever (Je sais que je vais être avec toi pour toujours) _

_Love couldn't be any better (La vie ne pourrait pas être meilleure)_

Je m'arrêtai juste en face d'elle, plaçant mes paumes de chaque côté de son visage, et attirai ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser affectueux. Je bougeai mes lèvres tendrement avec les siennes. Nos lèvres s'écartèrent et nos langues bougèrent doucement ensemble, léchant, touchant et caressant. Nous nous séparâmes et je posai mon front contre le sien. Elle souriait, son magnifique sourire qui éclairait ma journée. Je bouclai mes bras autour d'elle et elle bloqua ses bras derrière mon cou, sa tête sur mon torse. Avec ça, nous nous balançâmes, valsâmes sur la musique.

_I can see you with me when I'm older (je peux te voir avec moi quand je suis plus vieille)_

_All my lonely nigts are finally over (toutes mes nuits seule sont enfin terminées) _

_You took the weight of the world off my (tu retires le poids du monde de mes)_

_Shoulders oh the world just goes away (épaules oh le monde s'en va simplement)_

_And when you kiss me (et quand tu m'embrasses) _

_I know you miss me (je sais que je te manque) _

_Oh, the world just goes away (oh, le monde s'en va simplement) _

_When you kiss me (quand tu m'embrasses) _

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me pencher et de l'embrasser encore. Le baiser commença doucement, mais je savais que je ne pouvais simplement pas en avoir assez d'elle. Je me mis à renforcer le baiser, elle l'approfondit et je léchai sa lèvre supérieure, demandant l'accès. Elle déplaça ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tirait un peu. Un gémissement guttural m'échappa. Nos langues bataillèrent pour avoir le contrôle jusqu'à ce que je pousse la mienne dans sa bouche, appréciant le stupéfiant goût de son souffle chaud. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses, qui étaient nues.

Nous étions collés autant que nous le pouvions, je sentais la chaleur émaner de son corps. Je voulais sentir cette chaleur autour de ma queue.

_Soubresaut._

Mes mains allèrent sur ses cuisses pour prendre ses fesses en coupe, la soulevant pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses soyeuses jambes autour de moi. Je rapprochai sa tête de moi, savourant son goût tandis que nous bougions nos bouches en rythme. Son corps au même niveau que le mien, son ventre entrant en contact avec mon érection.

«J'ai tellement envie de toi, Amour.» Avais-je dit, la voix rauque, alors que je déplaçai mes baisers vers son cou. Elle me regarda avec ces profonds yeux de biche marron, alors qu'ils s'alourdissaient et que ses lèvres s'écartaient.

«Alors prends-moi.» Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Ses mains descendirent vers ma boucle de ceinture où elle défit le bouton de mon jean avant de glisser le jean vers mes hanches et le long de mes jambes d'où j'étais capable de m'en dégager et le repousser du pied. Je glissai mes mains sous sa culotte, traçant la peau douce de ses fesses. Je fis courir deux doigts le long de sa fente et y sentis son humidité.

«Edward!» Elle gémissait mon nom, s'accrochant à moi.

Elle dégagea ma cravate et commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, tout en suçant mon lobe d'oreille. C'était l'un de mes points sensibles, et elle en prenait l'avantage complet. Ses petites mains douces firent glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras. Je devais retirer mes mains de sous sa culotte pour pouvoir jeter ce foutu bout de vêtement au sol. J'étais en cravate et boxer et je pense qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Aussitôt que ça toucha le sol, nos lèvres se crashèrent ensemble. Nos langues bataillant sans merci pour le dessus. Quand aucun de nous abandonna, je déplaçai mes baisers vers son cou et me mis à le sucer. Mes mains reprirent leur place sur ses fesses. Je plaçai à nouveau mes deux doigts sur son clitoris, sentant l'humidité et la faisant se arquer.

Je marchai vers son bureau et la plaçai dessus. Je lui retirai son polo et le jetai quelque part. Je regardai ses magnifiques seins donnés de Dieu, et ma bouche s'accrocha directement à l'un deux pendant que je prenais son autre téton entre mes doigts.

«Oh…c'est siii bon.» Son souffle s'accélérait pendant que de légers miaulements s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Je crochetai mes doigts et retirai la seule barrière qui m'empêchait d'avoir mon prix. Je déplaçai mes baisers mouillés vers son ventre, léchant son nombril et allant vers son clitoris. C'était humide et je pouvais voir briller sur le haut de sa cuisse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y donner un coup de langue.

«Mhhhmmm tu as un goût exquis mon amour.» Ronronnai-je en léchant et suçant ses lèvres. Je plongeai ma langue en elle, ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ma nuque. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pendant que je suçai, léchai et plongeai ma langue en elle, goûtant son doux nectar.

«Oh…Seigneur! Ugh.» Sa voix était confuse. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma langue et je me mis à bouger mes doigts plus vite.

«Je-Je vais… EDWARD!» Hurla-t-elle, raide alors que son orgasme la frappait. Je suçai avidement la moindre petite goutte d'elle, alors qu'elle était avachie sur le bureau, reprenant son souffle.

Je déposai quelques baisers sur son clitoris gonflé, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine. Je donnai quelques coups de langue à chacun de ses tétons et installai ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Tout d'un coup elle sauta du bureau. Quand je me tournai vers elles, elle me regardait en ricanant. Bella commença à faire courir ses mains sur mon torse et embrassa l'endroit où est mon cœur. Elle attrapa ma cravate pour attirer mon visage près du sien. Je pressai ses lèvres aux miennes et l'embrassai passionnément.

Elle déplaça ses baisers sur mon torse et ensuite mordit mon mamelon.

«PUTAIN! C'était hot bébé.» Criai-je.

Je sentis son sourire, elle fit courir ses mains et les plaça sur mon boxer. Elle le poussa vers le bas, faisant se libérer ma queue dure comme l'acier qui me frappa le ventre. Je la vis se lécher les lèvres, alors que ma queue avait un soubresaut, sachant qu'elle allait avoir du plaisir bientôt.

Ensuite, elle se mit foutrement à genoux devant moi.

Je chancelai un peu en arrière jusqu'à ce que mes fesses heurtent le bureau et je posai mes mains dessus pour que je puisse me supporter, sachant que je suis déjà prêt à perdre le contrôle dès maintenant.

Ses lèvres rebondies embrassèrent mon gland et léchèrent le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de ma fente. Ses douces mains chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de mon manche et le pompèrent un peu. Ensuite sa bouche s'ouvrit en 'O' et me prit.

«JESUS…BELLA…Mince, tes lèvres…si foutrement bonnes!» Grognai-je.

Elle garda un rythme lent. C'était le Paradis et l'Enfer, le tout combiné en un. J'agrippai ses cheveux dans ma main et la poussai pour qu'elle me prenne plus. Je sentis ma queue toucher le fond de sa gorge.

«Merde!» Sifflai-je, me demandant si ça lui faisait mal, alors je me retirai.

Bella ne semblait pas s'en faire et accéléra. Sa petite langue rose me rendait fou parce que lorsqu'elle s'écarterait, sa langue encerclerait et lécherait le bout de mon pénis, puis me reprendrait en bouche. Elle continua cela pendant que je grognais et gémissais de plaisir. Je commençai à sentir la pression monter en moi et j'essayai de la repousser, mais elle maintint une ferme prise sur mes hanches. Ses mains bougèrent vers mes fesses et je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes fesses. C'est alors que je me sentis exploser, c'était la plus stupéfiante sensation que j'ai jamais ressentie.

«AHH…Je-Je putain…ahhh jouis.» Je gémissais en me sentant jaillir en plusieurs longs jets dans sa bouche, et elle continua de sucer tout ce que je lui donnais.

Je respirai laborieusement, pendant qu'elle me nettoyait, et ma queue était semi-dure.

_Je sais que tu restes insatisfait. _

J'ai besoin de Bella, seulement elle. Elle est la seule qui puisse satisfaire mon besoin. Sa chaleur autour de moi était mon véritable Paradis.

«Bella…bébé j'ai besoin de toi.» Ma voix était enrouée.

«Hmm il semble que M. Content n'est toujours pas satisfait.» Dit-elle timidement, et je ris.

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai à en perde haleine, plongeant ma langue dans sa gorge, où elle venait juste d'avoir ma queue. Je me fichai de tout ça parce que tout ce que je pouvais goûter à ce moment précis était Bella. Elle souleva sa jambe contre moi, frottant ma queue, l'action m'envoya une décharge et mon pénis était de nouveau dur. Je l'attirai par son cul, l'embrassant toujours alors qu'elle m'entourait de ses bras.

Je marchai et m'assis sur le canapé de cuir noir et Bella se mit à califourchon sur moi.

Soudainement, je me sentis être poussé, pour que je sois allongé à l'horizontal sur le canapé. Je sentis son clitoris coulant juste au-dessus de mon bas ventre. Je m'excitai à chaque seconde en raison de cette position. Je pourrai enfoncer un clou parce que j'étais aussi dur que ça à présent, même si je venais d'avoir un orgasme 5 minutes plus tôt.

J'attirai son visage près du mien, léchai sa lèvre inférieure pour que je puisse gagner l'entrée de sa bouche. Nous bougeâmes nos langues sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Je sentis ses tétons se durcir contre mon torse, nous gémîmes tous deux à la sensation. J'agrippai son bassin et la poussai un peu vers le bas.

Elle s'écarta de notre baiser et commença à se mordre les lèvres.

«Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire de cette façon?» Demandai-je avec inquiétude. Elle acquiesça timidement.

«Bébé, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.» Je lui relevai la tête par son menton pour que je puisse regarder dans ses yeux.

«Je n'ai jamais essayé cette position avant, alors je suis un peu nerveuse.» Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je souris.

«Nous n'avons pas à le faire.» Dis-je, mais ma queue grognait à la perspective de ne pas l'avoir de cette façon, j'essayai de l'ignorer.

«Non! Je le veux.» Dit-elle. Et elle souleva un peu ses hanches. Je sentis sa petite main prendre une prise sur ma queue et la presser un peu. Mon corps en trembla.

«Bella! Tu me tues là.» Comment pouvait-elle passer de cet ange innocent à cette diablesse sexy? Je ne le saurai jamais, mais je sais que j'aime chaque chose à propos de ça.

Je sentis le bout de ma queue frotter contre son centre trempé.

«Edward… Pourrais-tu?» Demanda-t-elle, tendue en raison de la proximité de notre jointure. J'acquiesçai et guidai mon gland juste au-dessus de son clitoris et poussai un peu en elle.

«OH! Ohh…Edward.» Gémit-elle.

J'accrochai ses hanches et me glissai en elle. J'attendis un moment, essayant de ne pas me perdre et de la marteler.

«Amour, tu es si bonne… J'aime être aussi profondément en toi…» Grognai-je.

«Moi aussi.» Murmura-t-elle et je la sentis balancer ses hanches au-dessus de moi. Je sifflai et gémis à cela.

Doucement, je sortis et replongeai à l'intérieur, mes doigts pressant dans la chair de ses hanches. Bella pigea rapidement et commença à rebondir et me chevaucher. Je regardai ses seins bouger de haut en bas devant mes yeux, me rendant toujours plus dur. Elle ressemblait à une déesse, et nos yeux se connectèrent mutuellement. Je pouvais voir un filet de sueur sur nos deux corps, mais pour une quelconque raison, je voulais simplement lécher la goutte de sueur entre la vallée de ses seins.

Je la rapprochai et léchai sa sueur.

«Oh Seigneur… EDWARD!» Hurla-t-elle alors que je plongeais et sortais d'elle. Elle regarda où nous étions joints et laissa échapper un gémissement bas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir quand je nous regardai, unis de la plus intime des façons.

Chaque coup, chaque poussée causait des sons qui voyageaient du fond de nos ventres, jaillissant de nos bouches dans des mots obscènes ou de forts gémissements. Mes boules continuaient de frapper Bella directement sous son clitoris, poussant ses gémissements à devenir plus forts chaque fois.

«Je t'aime tellement Edward.» Dit-elle, gémissant quand je la sentis me presser.

«Je t'aime aussi, bébé.» Lui dis-je, caressant ses joues pendant qu'elle me chevauchait.

«Edward! Je vais…merde… Je…Oh _Seigneur,»_ elle grogna alors que je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de moi. Avec un fort gémissement bas, Bella s'arqua et se mit à vibrer autour de ma queue. La voir jurer m'emporta vers ma propre jouissance.

«Merde! Bella» gémis-je. La force de son orgasme rendant presque impossible de me retenir plus longtemps. Je pompai encore quelques fois en elle alors qu'elle continuait de me chevaucher pendant sa jouissance avant que je ne me sente au bord du gouffre.

«_Putain!_» Sifflai-je, poussant en Bella et la maintenant contre moi alors que je relâchai ma semence en elle. Elle s'affala sur mon torse, blottissant gentiment sa tête entre mes clavicules et mon cou alors que je laissai les vagues de mon orgasme se répercuter en moi.

Je caressai calmement son dos alors qu'elle était allongée sur moi, reprenant son souffle. Ma queue était finalement molle en elle, donc je me retirai doucement. Bella gémit à cette perte ce qui me fit sourire parce que je ressentais la même chose.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, posant son menton sur mon torse, me souriant bêtement, et je savais que mon sourire était aussi idiot que le sien.

«C'était…Je ne sais même pas…Mais oh Seigneur!» Dit-elle. Je pris son visage en coupe.

«Je comprends complètement, c'était juste…Je n'ai pas de mots.»Dis-je, la soulevant un peu plus haut pour que je puisse réclamer ses lèvres.

«Où as-tu eu mon polo?» Demandai-je soudainement, me le rappelant et je ricanai.

«Oh! Ça…» Elle rougit.

«Oui, _ça.»_

«_Jel'aiprisdanstonplacard._»

Je ris et elle me donna une tape sur le torse. «Bien!Je ne le ferai plus.» Marmonna-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, rendant ses seins encore plus fameux. Je déglutis, et je la vis me jeter un regard diabolique.

«J'aime que tu portes mes affaires, c'est la chose la plus sexy au monde, spécialement s'il y a mon nom au dos.» Dis-je.

«Kay.» Elle sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

«Mais pourquoi?»

«Eh bien tu sais que je dois passer beaucoup de temps dans mon bureau et que je déteste vraiment ces affaires que je suis censée porter pour paraître professionnelle. Alors je traîne simplement dans ton polo pendant que je fais mon travail.» Expliqua-t-elle.

«Je vois, mais personne d'autre ne te vois là-dedans pas vrai?» Demandai-je, mon homme des cavernes profond planifiant de tuer quiconque aurait posé un œil sur ma femme. Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

«Es-tu fou? Je ne laisse personne me voir là-dedans.» S'exclama-t-elle.

«Bien.» Dis-je, et je l'attirai pour un autre tendre baiser.

Après quelques baisers de plus, je sentis ses yeux devenir lourds.

«Est-ce qu'on doit partir?» Demanda-t-elle en sommeillant.

«Non amour, nous partirons simplement d'ici tôt demain matin, pour prendre une douche, déjeuner et repartir au travail.» Dis-je.

«Kay.» Marmonna-t-elle.

«Je t'aime chérie.» dis-je et je nous couvris de la fine couverture que je trouvai.

«Mmm t'aime aussi.» L'entendis-je dire légèrement.

Je lui fredonnai la berceuse que j'avais écrite pour elle, et je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir. Nous étions endormis en quelques minutes.

Je me réveillai quand je sentis quelque chose frôler mon érection matinale. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir la chose la plus magnifique. Ma Bella était drapée sur mon torse. Ses seins étaient pressés contre mon torse, cachés de ma vue. Sa tête reposait dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou, avec ses appétissantes boucles brunes s'étalant dans son dos. J'avais mes bras enroulés autour d'elle. Notre couverture avait glissé et ne couvrait plus que la partie inférieure de nos corps, là où nos jambes étaient entremêlées.

C'était le Paradis, et je laissai échapper un soupire satisfait.

Je savais que nous devions nous lever et partir pour que nous puissions nous habiller, mais j'étais bien trop à l'aise d'être là. A ce moment précis, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

J'étais certain que mon visage regardait la personne avec horreur.

«Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?»

* * *

_Alors à votre avis, qui est cette personne? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite._

_Bien évidemment je connais déjà la réponse lol._

_Pour les Os, finalement ils mettront un peu plus de temps que prévu à être posté, mais je promets de prévenir ceux qui le souhaitent quand ce sera fait._

_Bisous à tous._

_Bonne semaine._

_A dimanche prochain._

_MJ  
_


	20. Chapter 18

_Bonne nuit tout le monde! Je sais, entrée en matière étrange, mais il est 00:13 donc c'est bien la nuit =D._

_Je poste tout de suite parce que je ne serais pas là dans la journée et que je ne veux pas être harcelée._

_Pour celle qui lisent "une journée d'appel exceptionnelle", je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite sera postée. _

_J'avance doucement et j'essaye de ne pas bâcler cette histoire, même si elle n'était pas prévue à l'origine comme ayant une suite._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Vous êtes nombreux à avoir trouvé en partie. _

_Les révélations sur l'intrus à présent! _

_Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 18

BPOV

Je dormais paisiblement dans les bras de mon mari, après une nuit de passion torride. Quand je me rappelais toutes les choses que nous avions faites hier soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir une chaleur dans mon ventre et l'humidité qui commençait à naître entre mes jambes. Alors que j'étais allongée sur son torse, je sentis ses bras forts et chauds se resserrer autour de moi alors que nous étions allongés sur le canapé.

Juste alors, j'entendis la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir.

«Bordel, il se passe quoi ici?» Grogna mon frère. Je sentis Edward faire un bond à ce bruit et essayer infructueusement de nous couvrir.

J'ouvris les yeux et me cachai dans le torse d'Edward.

Emmett était là, debout, nous fusillant du regard. Bon, plus comme envoyant des rayons tueurs vers Edward.

«BORDEL SORS DE LA EMMETT!» Lui criai-je, et je remontai la couverture pour couvrir mon visage rouge tomate.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper Emmett à la tête, et je savais que ça devait être Rosalie.

«Je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'ouvrir Emmett!» Le gronda-t-elle.

«Comment je pouvais savoir que je trouverais ma sœur nue avec un homme!» Accusa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers Edward.

«Nue avec un homme? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi Emmett Swan?» Lui hurlai-je, et il haussa les épaules, s'attirant une nouvelle frappe à la tête.

«Elle est mariée gros balourd! C'est ce que les gens mariés font. Ce n'est plus ta sœur adolescente. Je croyais que tu étais passé au-dessus de ton mode frère protecteur?» Demanda Rose.

«Ouais, bon... Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce qu'ils deviennent des lapins en un jour, et ça ma juste frappé quand je les ai vraiment vus.»

«Ahhh et bien au moins tu ne te moqueras pas de moi pour ne pas en avoir, hein?» Edward ricana et je lui fis un regard 'est-ce que tu te fous de moi?'.

«Ta gueule Eddie. Tu as de la chance que vous soyez déjà mariés, ou sinon je t'aurais défoncé jusqu'à la moelle.» Avertit Emmett.

«Hmm d'accord, donc puisque c'est réglé, vous pourriez nous donner un peu d'intimité...vous savez, nous sommes toujours nus sous ses couvertures.» Dis-je en rougissant et Emmett fit une moue dégoûtée. Rose me mima un «wow».

«Vous les avez trouvés!» J'entendis un cri haut perché de fille, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

«OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, BELLA!» Cria Alice en venant nous enlacer tous les 2 Edward et moi.

«Je suis genre nu ici Alice.» Dit Edward, mal à l'aise.

«Eww...» Alice fronça le nez et s'écarta. Je vis Jasper entrer dans mon bureau lui aussi et commencer à rire. Il nous rejoignit et en tapa 5 à Edward.

«Joli.» Il hocha la tête vers Edward qui semblait fier. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les mecs resteront des mecs.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait me dire pourquoi vous êtes tous là s'il vous plait?» Sifflai-je.

Alice commença à sautiller sur place et couina. Avant que je puisse demander, elle me montra sa main gauche, et sur son annulaire il y avait un énorme caillou. Je devais vraiment forcer mes yeux pour voir à cause de la réflection. Je hoquetai et regardai son visage. Elle irradiait de bonheur et Jasper semblait un peu timide.

«Oh mon Dieu, Alice! FELICITATIONS.» Lui dis-je.

«Je suis tellement heureux pour toi p'tite sœur et toi aussi, Jasper. C'était une bonne surprise. Félicitations les gars.» Edward leur sourit à tous les deux.

«Allons-y et donnons à ces tourtereaux un peu d'intimité.» Dit Rose et je soupirai de soulagement.

Ils quittèrent enfin le bureau. Emmett continuait de marmonner et de dire quelque chose comme 'mes yeux sont brûlés'. Edward et moi nous habillâmes rapidement avec nos affaires d'hier et essayâmes d'arranger nos cheveux «style sexe». Edward abandonna les siens, mais j'arrivai à dompter les miens, un peu.

«Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre matin, Amour.» Rouspéta Edward.

«Je sais, mais je suis si contente pour Alice et Jasper.» Dis-je en souriant largement.

«Moi aussi.» Dit-il. Il m'attira dans son étreinte et enfonça sa tête dans mes cheveux. Il s'écarta, seulement pour se pencher et m'embrasser passionnément. Je lui répondais avec envie.

«Je t'aime.» Chuchotai-je sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa encore et déposa ensuite de petits baisers sur tout mon visage, me faisant glousser.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Dit-il.

Nous sortîmes de mon bureau main dans la main, et descendîmes. Je savais que s'ils avaient pu entrer, c'était grâce à Alice, elle avait une autre clé de la librairie quand elle m'aidait pour la rénovation. Ils étaient tous allongés dans les chaises longues, riant.

«Bonjour.» Pépia Alice. Je levai les yeux au ciel et je jure avoir entendu Edward dire 'aurait été, si vous n'étiez pas venus et m'aviez laissé ravir ma femme'. Je lui jetai un regard et il me regarda innocemment. Nous attrapâmes quelques muffins du sachet que Rose avait posé sur la table.

«Alors, c'était la raison pour nous avoir réveillés grossièrement, Emmett?» Lui demandai-je.

«Ben Alice a appelé chez nous et sur nos portables, et puisque vous ne répondiez pas... Je me suis inquiété et j'ai décidé de vérifié à la librairie.» Dit Emmett, continuant de fusiller Edward du regard.

«Arrête ça Emmett, nous sommes mariés. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'as pas fait pire, tu te rappelles quand toi et moi sommes allés au bar...» Commença à dire Edward.

«Bien!» Dit rapidement Emmett, Rose et moi toutes deux lui fîmes baisser les yeux. Je finis mon premier muffin et en attrapai un autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais faim.

«J'aimerais qu'on fasse la fête, mais je sais que nous ne pourrons pas à cause du travail. Alors vous voulez qu'on prépare quelque chose quand Carlisle et Esmé seront revenus?» Dit rapidement Jasper, changeant de sujet.

«C'est brillant Jazzy! Nous devrions aller quelque part plusieurs jours.» Dit Alice et elle se mit à citer des endroits à travers le monde.

«Restons en Amérique d'accord?» Lui dis-je et elle fit la moue, mais je refusai de la regarder.

Nous décidâmes que nous devrions en parler plus tard, et tout le monde rentra à la maison. Alice et moi reviendrons à la librairie, puisqu'Alice n'avait nulle part où aller. Rose devait préparer Tabitha pour l'école, Emmett pour son club de gym. Edward et Jasper pour le travail.

Ca faisait deux semaines que Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis et nous avions tous été très occupés. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir être avec Edward comme je le voulais. Jasper et lui étaient au bureau la plupart du temps, travaillant le double jusqu'à ce que Carlisle revienne, ce qui était le cas ce soir. Alice venait à ma librairie pour passer le temps. Rose vint aussi avec Tabitha.

Alice avait lu tous les livres et magasines sur le mariage, mais elle décida de se marier dans un an, quand Jasper serait installé dans son travail et qu'ils aient leur propre maison, puisque Jasper n'aimait pas vivre avec Alice dans une maison que son père avait payé. Mentalité typique d'un mec.

J'avais à peine le temps d'être intime avec Edward puisqu'il était toujours fatigué par le travail. Nous avions quand même baptisé son bureau. Mais ces matins paresseux me manquaient et les jeux idiots que nous faisions dans toute la maison aussi. Les fois où nous avions des repas aux chandelles pour qu'il puisse me séduire. Je voyais le même regret dans les yeux d'Edward chaque soir quand il rentrait à la maison. Il s'excusait d'être fatigué, mais je le grondais en disant que j'étais sa femme, pas sa maîtresse.

Ma librairie devint rapidement un coin branché pour les jeunes puisque la nouvelle jeune auteure avait fait sa séance de dédicaces ici. J'avais commencé à vendre d'autres marchandises comme des t-shirts et des posters pour ce livre.

J'avais même embauché deux employés supplémentaires, alors maintenant j'avais plus de temps pour me détendre dans mon bureau.

Je commençai à avoir un peu chaud, donc je retirai le cardigan que je portai sur ma minirobe en denim avec un décolleté plongeant. Je portai de simples ballerines grises, avec un petit collier en cœur qu'Emmett m'avait donné quelques années plus tôt. Mes cheveux étaient un peu ondulés en raison de l'humidité et je portai un maquillage simple. Je finissais juste d'arranger une nouvelle section de livres exotiques quand je sentis deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi. Je souris et m'y enfonçai.

«Comment vas-tu mon amour?» Son souffle me chatouillait sous l'oreille puis il plaça un baiser sur mon cou.

«Je vais bien maintenant.» Dis-je, et je me tournai pour l'embrasser. «Tu m'as manqué.»

«Tu m'as manquée aussi, mais je ne travaillerai plus autant puisque papa est rentré. Il a décidé d'embaucher son vieil ami Alistair puisqu'il est retraité, mais veut voir l'Amérique. Papa a pensé que ce serait bien de le nommer Directeur des Ressources Humaines puisqu'il est bon à cela.» Expliqua-t-il, souriant largement.

«Et bien je suis très heureuse d'entendre ça.» Je souris, capturant ses lèvres des miennes. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, écartant mes lèvres et pénétra ma bouche. Je gémis quand je sentis sa langue sur la mienne et nous bougeâmes nos lèvres tendrement l'un avec l'autre. Juste alors, j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge.

Nous nous séparâmes pour trouver un garçon en fin d'adolescence, fusillant Edward du regard.

«Oh! Salut Démitri.» Dis-je et il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux devenant doux et il me sourit timidement.

«Salut Bella, je me demandais simplement si tu m'aiderais pour ce projet d'anglais? Tu te rappelles que je t'en ai parlé, c'est juste quelques questions.» Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

«Bien sûr, j'ai dit que je le ferai pas vrai?» Ris-je. Je sentis Edward se rapprocher et passer son bras autour de moi.

«Oh j'ai oublié de te présenter mon mari. Voici Edward, et Edward, c'est Démitri.» Les présentai-je, mais les yeux de Dimitri s'attardèrent sur le bras qu'Edward avait autour de moi.

«Bonjour Dimitri.» Grogna Edward et je lui lançai un regard interrogatif. Il haussa simplement les épaules. Ils se serrèrent la main.

«Oww!» Cria Dimitri, tenant sa main contre son torse.

«Edward!» Le réprimandai-je.

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-il innocemment.

«Tu vas bien?» Demandai-je à Démitri. «Pas vraiment?» Siffla-t-il à Edward.

Je rejoignis Démitri et pris sa main dans la mienne, ça me semblait aller bien, mais j'allai au mini réfrigérateur dans mon bureau pour prendre un sac de glace.

«Voilà, ça devrait te soulager. Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir travailler sur ton projet?» Lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

«Hein? Quel projet?» Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

«Le projet d'anglais?» Dis-je curieusement. Il commença à s'agiter.

«Oui ça, c'est bon. Je reviendrai plus tard.» Marmonna-t-il à ses chaussures et Edward semblait content de lui.

«Ok, je serai contente de t'aider.» Lui dis-je en souriant.

«Merci Bella.» Il me sourit largement et me fit un câlin. Je pensais avoir senti ses mains aller un peu trop bas sur ma taille mais avant que ça ne puisse arriver, je me sentis être arrachée à lui.

«Vous n'étiez pas censé partir?» Se moqua Edward.

«Ouais... Ok, salut.» Démitri s'enfuit.

Edward m'attira à lui et m'embrassa durement, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres par à-coups. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, approfondissant le baiser. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa langue dansait avec la mienne, et toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent. J'enroulai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et gémis quand je sentis sa langue toucher la mienne, et j'essayai de prendre de profondes inspirations. Nous nous séparâmes après un baiser très chaleureux. Edward se mit à placer des baisers sur mon cou et mes épaules.

«Attends...Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer?» Demandai-je, étourdie.

«Je t'aime et je veux te faire l'amour.» Affirma-t-il simplement.

«Non...pourquoi tu deviens Neandertal avec moi?» J'arquai un sourcil. Je le sentis sucer mon cou plus fort.

«Mhhmm Edward...» Gémis-je. Je l'entendis pouffer de rire, ce qui me sortit de ma transe.

«Tu as de gros problèmes. Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi, je vais t'interdire de sexe.» L'avertis-je. Il arrêta instantanément de m'embrasser et s'écarta, me regardant avec horreur.

«Bella! Tu ne peux pas faire ça.» Il fit la moue et sembla sur le point de pleurer. Je savais que je ne serai pas capable de garder mes mains pour moi non plus, mais une fille doit faire ce qu'elle doit faire.

«Et bien alors, dis-moi.» Demandai-je pendant que je tapais du pied gauche.

«Je flirtais avec toi et j'ai même vu un mec regarder tes seins, ce qui, au passage, est réservé seulement pour mes yeux.» Me dit-il en roulant des yeux. Il agrippa mes seins et caressa mes tétons couverts. Je refoulai mon gémissement et dégageai ses mains. Il fit la moue.

«Il ne le faisait pas!» dis-je, stupéfaite.

«Tu te moques de moi Bella? Je peux te garantir que ce projet d'anglais est faux.» Dit-il, fier de lui.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois jaloux d'un adolescent. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ta petite amie. Je suis même mariée à toi, ce qui me rend officiellement tienne.» Lui dis-je. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entamer une dispute pour ça.

«Bella...» Sa voix était tendue et il se pinça l'arrête du nez, une grimace sur le visage.

«Quoi?» Criai-je.

«Putain est-ce que tu es aveugle! Il y a tellement de mecs qui te regardent comme si tu étais quelque chose à manger et souhaitent être moi. Ce gars a simplement dépassé les bornes, et il allait foutrement toucher ton cul devant moi si je ne l'avais pas arrêté... Maintenant quand j'y pense, j'aurais dû le laisser, juste pour que tu saches que je ne mens pas pour ça. Et putain oui, je suis jaloux, je veux simplement que le monde sache ce qui est à moi.» Me cria-t-il en retour. Je me mordis les lèvres parce qu'Edward était tellement sexy quand il criait. Ma culotte était trempée, mais je regagnai du contrôle en me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit.

«Bon, pourquoi tu ne pisses pas simplement sur mon pantalon et ne marques pas ton putain de territoire!» Lui hurlai-je.

Ses narines s'étaient élargies et je frottai mes jambes parce que les palpitations entre mes jambes augmentaient à chaque minute.

«Hmm Mme Cullen?» Demanda mon employée, Tia. «Quoi?» Lui criai-je, mais je regrettai instantanément en remarquant son visage apeuré.

«Désolée pour ça Tia.» Je me tournai vers elle, souriant doucement.

«Ca va. J'ai tout préparé pour la fermeture et Benjamin finit à l'arrière. Je venais juste vous le dire.» Dit-elle timidement.

«Merci Tia, je te vois demain.» Lui dis-je avec reconnaissance.

«Pas de problème. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai entendu la dispute entre vous deux. Je voulais simplement vous dire que Démitri est dans ma classe d'anglais et le professeur ne nous a pas donné de projet, à moins qu'il n'ait un autre cours.» Dit-elle franchement. Je la regardai, choquée, tout comme Edward.

«Oh!»

«Elle a raison Mme Cullen. Je l'ai entendu dire à ses amis que sa petite copine possède cette librairie. Je leur ai dit que vous êtes heureuse en ménage.» Interrompit Benjamin. J'étais trop sans voix pour dire quoi que ce soit.

«Merci pour votre franchise les gars. S'il vous plait, dites à ses amis que nous sommes heureux en mariage et que cette jolie femme est à moi.» Me dit Edward en souriant largement. Je l'engouffrai dans mon étreinte serrée. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules.

«De rien. A plus tard!» Dirent-ils tous les deux en souriant, et ils partirent.

«Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne pouvais simplement pas croire qu'il ferait ça!» Marmonnai-je contre son torse.

«Je sais, c'est bon. Maintenant me croiras-tu quand je dis que tu es magnifique et qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs qui meurent d'envie d'être à ma place?» Dit-il. Et je hochai la tête.

«Je t'aime Edward, et je suis désolée de m'être disputée avec toi.»

«Crois-moi Bella, tu était sexy et passionnée en te disputant avec moi. Ca ne m'embête pas.» Dit-il, et je pouffai de rire.

«Maintenant, que faisions-nous dans la partie exotique?» Sa voix devint un peu plus rauque.

En un clin d'œil, nous nous embrassions de tous nos êtres. Ses lèvres délectables dévorèrent les miennes dans un baiser si passionné et quémandant que mes genoux lâchèrent. Sa douce langue glissa durement dans ma bouche et je répondais aussi impudiquement que les héroïnes de cette aile le faisaient. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses, malaxant la chair juste en-dessous de mes dessous de dentelle bleus.

Je commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, pendant qu'il dé-zippait ma robe. Nos langues bougeaient ensemble alors que nous mettions en lambeaux les vêtements de l'autre. Je me mis à tirer sur sa boucle de ceinture et déboutonner son jean. Je le poussai et il le retira avec les pieds. Son érection était dure et poussait contre le tissu de son boxer noir.

«Mince tu es trop sexy en bleu.» Grogna-t-il dans ma bouche, m'embrassant à nouveau et jetant au loin mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains chaudes prirent mes seins en coupe et les pressèrent un peu fort, me faisant hoqueter et gémir de surprise.

«Ceux-ci sont à moi, pas vrai mes magnifiques seins?» Roucoula-t-il aux seins et je me demandai brièvement s'il était devenu fou, mais je pense que c'est ce que vous fait l'effet de la frustration sexuelle. Je sentis sa bouche humide sur mon téton et il se mis à les sucer fort, inversant toutes les quelques minutes. J'étais étourdie, et oubliai complètement que j'étais censée retirer son boxer jusqu'à ce que je sente une de ses mains quitter mon téton et jeter son boxer au loin.

Je commençai à sucer ses épaules et son cou. Je sentis sa main aller à mes fesses et déchirer ma culotte.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je.

«Je t'en achèterai d'autres, ou tu peux arrêter de porter des dessous tu sais?» Dit-il, et ensuite il donna trois claques à mes fesses. Cela m'excita encore plus et je gémis.

«Hmmm tu aimes que je te donne la fessée?» Demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçai.

Sa main alla au-dessus de mon clitoris et lui donna un petit coup, je hoquetai. Rapidement, je le sentis frapper doucement sur mon clitoris.

«Oh mon Dieu...bébé c'est bon.» Murmurai-je.

Edward me poussa vers l'allée et me souleva plus haut, pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Il commença à sucer mon cou pendant que ses mains allaient à mon centre détrempé. Je sentis deux de ses doigts entrer en moi et je criai, poussant mes hanches vers lui. Il se mit à pomper ses doigts plus vite en moi. J'attrapai son manche et me mis à le caresser.

«Oh Bella!» Il grogna et se pressa contre ma main.

Nos baisers allaient en rythme avec mes caresses et ses va-et-vient. Bientôt nous tombâmes tous deux dans un gouffre de plaisir alors que nous gémissions à cause de notre orgasme. Je sentis son sperme se répandre sur mon ventre. Et ensuite je pense l'avoir vu se lécher les doigts.

«Mon Dieu, je dois te prendre maintenant.» Grogna-t-il. Par chance, j'avais une boîte de mouchoirs tout près et j'essuyai la saleté sur mon ventre.

«Quand tu veux maintenant.» Je ris en frottant mon centre contre sa violente érection.

«Bella...» Avertit-il, mais il m'embrassa.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il entrait en moi et commençait à pousser en moi. J'appuyai mon dos contre l'étagère et ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches.

«Putain tu es si bonne.» Gémit Edward alors que je griffais son torse.

«Ohhhh...c'est bon aussi.» Il grogna et je fis courir mes mains sur son torse, taquinant ses mamelons avec mes ongles avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer contre moi.

Les yeux d'Edward s'accrochèrent momentanément aux miens alors qu'il frottait son corps contre le mien juste avant qu'il ne se penche et mordille doucement mon cou exposé.

J'attendais qu'il prenne mon téton dans sa bouche mais j'en avais rapidement assez d'attendre.

«Edward!» Lui criai-je, et je mis mes mains à l'arrière de sa tête, poussant sa tête vers mon sein.

Il fit rouler sa langue autour de mon bourgeon tendu, le suçant dans sa bouche alors qu'il prenait mon autre sein dans sa main, le malaxant durement dans sa paume.

Sa langue se précipita contre ma peau, s'accordant au rythme de sa queue alors qu'il pompait en moi. Je commençai à sentir le nœud dans mon ventre alors que j'approchai de ma jouissance, mais je voulais le garder plus longtemps puisque ça faisait quelques jours (N.T: sous-entendu : qu'il ne s'était rien passé). Edward comprit mon besoin et son rythme ralentit.

Ses poussées commençaient à aller plus doucement, mais je pouvais sentir mes parois se resserrer autour de lui, alors je bougeai mes hanches un peu plus vite.

«Je suis si proche, Bella...» Edward respira contre mon cou alors qu'il portait sa main entre nous, roulant gentiment mon clitoris gonflé entre ses doigts, me poussant toujours plus loin.

«S'il te plait bébé.»

«Oh mon Dieu!» Hurlai-je.

Je fermai les yeux et me cambrai contre lui alors que ses doigts assaillaient mon centre. Mon corps se tendit autour de lui alors qu'il me poussait juste au bord du précipice avant de perdre le contrôle.

Un grondement primitif lui échappait alors qu'il frappait contre mon cœur, déversant sa semence en moi pendant que mon jus entourait sa queue.

«OH...EDWARD!» Je hurlai son nom.

«PUTAIN BELLA! UGH...»

«Seigneur,» haletai-je, m'appuyant contre l'étagère, crevée, sachant que je ne serai jamais capable de rester debout si Edward me posait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il serait capable de me soutenir, mais jusque-là il semblait assez fort.

«Wow, je ne pensais pas que coucher avec toi pourrait être encore plus époustouflant, mais j'imagine que j'avais tort et je ne peux pas en être plus heureux.» Dit Edward, la voix enrouée. Et j'acquiesçai simplement.

Il me déposa doucement sur mes pieds, mais gardait ses bras autour de moi. Nous respirions tous deux difficilement, nos corps nus collant à l'autre à cause de la sueur. Edward embrassa le coin de ma bouche.

«Rentrons à la maison, et allons prendre un long bain.» Dit-il, et je hochai la tête.

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement avec nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Je ne cessai de chercher ma culotte mais ne la trouvai pas.

«Tu sais où est ma culotte, chéri?» Lui demandai-je, en continuant de la chercher au sol. Edward laçait ses chaussures quand il me regarda dans les yeux. Il tapota la poche de son pantalon et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me rappelai juste comment il l'avait déchirée.

«Edward...»

«Quoi? J'aime que tu sois en commando, tu sais : accès facile.» Il haussa les sourcils.

«Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, tu es insatiable.» Dis-je en pouffant de rire. «Mais tu m'aimes.» Dit-il en m'embrassant.

«C'est vrai.»

Je soupirai.

«D'accord, allez.» Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward vérifia tout encore une fois pour ne pas oublier des chaussettes jetées à la volée dans ma librairie. Je pris mon cardigan et mon sac en enfilant mes ballerines grises. Nous fermâmes la librairie à clé et montâmes en voiture.

* * *

_Satisfait? Contents de l'intrusion? ^^_

_Dernière chose, les devoirs au lycée sont quasiment terminés donc je pense enfin pouvoir trouver le temps de traduire quand il le faut._

_En espérant que le reste de mes fictions en cours d'écriture (que je n'ai pas encore posté sur FF) ne m'accapare pas trop..._

_Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre?_

_Bisous._

_A dimanche prochain._

_MJ_

_P.S : encore merci à Petitlutin pour sa correction, t'es géniale ma bêta. Chapeau à toi!  
_


	21. Chapter 19

**_Salut tout le monde. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire :_**

**_-Tout d'abord, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant le bac et comme je suis dans les révisions je n'ai absolument plus aucun chapitre d'avance. Si j'arrive à en traduire un pour la semaine prochaine se sera un miracle._**

**_-Mon temps libre est aussi occupé à la défense d'une jeune lycéenne de mon lycée __et sa famille qui sont en situation irrégulière et à qui on a refusé l'asile politique. Le seul problème étant que Jessica est mineure et qu'elle resterait seule en france tandis que sa mère retournerait au Congo pour être emprisonnée dans des conditions déplorables, et son frère de 19 ans se retrouverait seul au Congo. D'ailleurs, je sais que j'abuse un peu, mais si vous pouviez signer la pétition qu'on a mise en ligne ce serait vraiment génial : _**

**http(:)/www(.)petitionduweb(.)com/Contre_l_expulsion_de_la_famille_de_Jessica_NGAMI_-7233(.)html**

**-_Dernière chose avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'essaye de bosser un maximum sur la suite d'Une journée d'appel exceptionnelle, mais avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste et d'autres raisons, je n'en suis qu'à 11 pages ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour boucler tout ce que j'ai à y intégrer. Donc je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous demander un peu de patience. Je fais mon maximum._**

_**Bonne lecture et désolée pour ce petit speech. **  
_

* * *

Chapitre 19

POV Bella.

« Bella. » Dit soudainement Edward en conduisant vers la maison, écoutant Clair de Lune en silence.

« Hmm? »

« Que dirais-tu si on t'achetait une voiture? » Dit-il un peu nerveusement. Je regardai son visage et il ne cessait de triturer les commandes du tableau de bord.

« Pourquoi? » Demandai-je. Je veux dire : il a déjà deux voitures, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de m'en acheter une autre.

« Tu n'as pas de voiture, c'est juste que s'il se passe quelque chose, tu aurais une voiture prête pour toi. » Dit Edward.

« Okay… » Dis-je. Si ça le rendait heureux.

« T'es sérieuse? C'est tout? Pas de leçon sur le fait que nous ne devrions pas perdre de l'argent et tout ça? » Il semblait étonné et commença à sourire largement.

« Non! Pas de leçon, tant que tu achètes une voiture en dessous de 5000$. » Dis-je, riant quand je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas t'acheter une merde de ce genre non plus. » Dit-il, semblant dégoûté à l'idée d'acheter une voiture de seconde main peu chère.

« HEY! J'ai acheté ma vieille camionnette rouge pour seulement 500$. » Dis-je, négligeant de parler des fois où Emmett et Jake ont dû la réparer tous les mois, mais ça m'aidait beaucoup.

« Bella…C'était dans le passé, je ne te laisserai pas conduire une voiture que je ne pense pas être sûre pour toi. S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'en acheter une neuve. » Il me supplia avec une moue de chien battu.

« Je…hmm. » Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait.

« Bien! Mais je garde le dernier mot. » Lui dis-je, il m'offrit son sourire en coin.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je m'écroulai sur notre lit. C'était le weekend et Edward ne serait plus occupé au bureau, nous pouvions enfin nous détendre.

« Amour, j'ai fait couler un bain pour toi. » Edward vint jusqu'à moi et passa ses doigts sur mes pommettes, j'embrassai ses doigts et sautai hors du lit.

« Tu ne viens pas? » Boudai-je.

« Dans une minute. Je voulais appeler maman et papa et leur demander des nouvelles de leur voyage. Je voulais aussi parler à papa de quelque chose pour le travail. » Dit Edward, desserrant sa cravate et retirant ses chaussures et chaussettes.

« J'ai hâte que tu viennes. » Lui dis-je, et il secoua simplement la tête.

« 'kay, dépêche-toi. » Lui dis-je et je retirai ma robe devant lui. Je le vis réajuster son pantalon et me fusiller du regard.

« Bonjour Papa, comment était ton voyage? » Sa voix était un peu rauque. Je gloussai et il claqua mes fesses.

Je courus à la salle de bain et remarquai que la baignoire était pleine de bulles. Je m'y allongeai et commençai à me détendre. J'en avais presque fini avec mon bain et Edward n'était toujours pas venu. Je m'inquiétai un peu et l'appelai en criant. Il glissa sa tête à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, toujours en boxer et le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il me mima un « je suis désolé »… Je grognai et me mis à me laver les cheveux.

Quand je n'eus plus rien à faire, je sortis et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Je sortis de la salle de bain et lui jetai ma serviette au visage. Il parut choqué, ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre et je pouvais voir la bosse dans ses dessous quand il me vit me balader nue dans notre chambre. Il me fit une moue en continuant de parler à son père. Je commençai à enfiler mon shorty de satin blanc qui avait des froufrous sur le côté de façon séduisante, avec un top de satin blanc sans manche et un décolleté très profond. (**Photo sur le blog en lien sur mon profil.)**

« Je-je dois y aller papa, j'imagine que je te parlerai demain » pause «n-non je-je vais bien…simplement fatigué. » Pause « Eu-euh prends soin de toi, salut. » Une autre pause. « Maman…je dois y aller, d'accord! Je t'aime, salut. » Il raccrocha avec un profond soupir.

« Bella…C'était purement diabolique de ta part. » Dit-il et je haussai les épaules. Il m'attira rapidement à lui et commença à m'embrasser durement. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et nous bougeâmes nos langues sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains allèrent à l'arrière de son cou, jouant avec ses petits cheveux et ses mains allèrent à mes fesses, les caressant. Je m'écartai, posant ma tête sur son épaule, ses mains continuaient toujours de masser mes fesses et il plaça des baisers du dessus de ma tête à mes bras, coudes, poignets et paumes…

« Edward. » Murmurai-je.

« Hmm. »

« J'ai faim. » Je ris et il se tourna pour me regarder.

« C'est déjà l'heure du dîner? » Je hochai la tête. Il soupira, me porta à la cuisine telle une mariée et me plaça sur le comptoir.

« Nous devons aller faire les courses, amour. » Dit Edward en boxer en regardant dans le frigo. J'étais si déroutée, je n'étais pas sûre que mon ventre ait envie d'Edward ou de nourriture. J'entendis un fort gargouillement et je me mis à regarder mon ventre.

« Je crois que j'ai faim aussi. » Entendis-je dire Edward d'un air penaud. Je le regardai s'approvisionner et me mis à rire.

« Hey! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je t'ai eu pour le déjeuner. » Il me fit un clin d'œil alors que je sentais la chaleur couvrir mon visage… Il vint vers moi et s'installa entre mes genoux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Voudrais-tu commander une pizza? » Demanda-t-il. J'y pensai et acquiesçai. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, traçant des cercles. Doucement, ses mains allèrent sur ma taille, puis tout droit vers mon sein, et ensuite redescendirent.

« Edward… » Je gigotai sur le comptoir.

« Quoi? » Dit-il en ricanant, et je lui tirai la langue. Il rit et embrassa mon front.

« Je suis vraiment d'humeur pour une pizza grecque. » Dis-je.

« Autre chose? » Demanda-t-il en sortant son portable.

« Oui, » je ris. Notre petite après-midi de plaisir à la librairie m'avait certainement donnée faim. Je devais arrêter de penser à Edward et au sexe parce que si je ne le faisais pas, nous n'allions jamais dîner. « Oh, je veux aussi un roulé de wonton croustillant et mmhh…une part de tarte à la lime des Keys. » **(N/T: une tarte américaine à base de jus de limes, d'œufs et de lait concentré que l'on pose sur une pâte à tarte, elle est traditionnellement recouverte d'une couche de meringue.)**

« Tu vas tout manger bébé? » Demanda-t-il, sceptique. Me rappelant la fois où je pensais que j'avais vraiment faim et pouvais manger trois assiettes de pâtes, quand en réalité, j'en avais seulement mangé une et qu'Edward avait dû manger les deux autres. Je soupirai.

« Peut-être… » Je me mordis les lèvres. Il réclama rapidement ma bouche et suça ma lèvre inférieure doucement. Avant que ça ne devienne plus chaud, je m'écartai, mais Edward m'offrit quelques baisers avant de s'écarter.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser quand tu te mords les lèvres. Alors la prochaine fois que tu le fais, tu devras en connaître les conséquences. » Se rit-il de moi.

Il commanda notre repas, qui devait arriver dans 25 minutes… Je fis la moue, parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir attendre si longtemps.

« Bella, ça prend du temps de préparer et livrer. » Me gronda Edward quand je commençai à me plaindre de leur ponctualité.

« Je sais, mais je suis censée faire quoi pendant 20 minutes? »

« Je peux penser à beaucoup de choses tu sais. » Dit Edward de sa voix de velours sexy, et il se mit à embrasser mon cou, le haut visible de ma poitrine. Ses mains glissant sous le léger matériel de mon haut.

« Arrête Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. » Je repoussai ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne portes quasiment rien dans la maison. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes mains ou mes lèvres de te toucher, Amour. Elles me rendent fou et je dois t'avoir. » Dit il d'une voix tendue, jetant un œil entre mon visage et mes seins.

« Et si le livreur arrive quand on le fait? » Demandai-je en rougissant.

« Bébé, je suis sûr que je peux te faire jouir en 10 minutes. » Me supplia-t-il et il me fit son sourire en coin sexy.

_Oh et merde! _

J'attrapai sa nuque et attirai son visage au mien. Il fit courir sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès, et qui étais-je pour le lui refuser? J'ouvris la bouche et le laissai explorer chaque espace libre. Il avait le goût de miel et ce que j'aime appeler l'Edwardise. Je gémis dans le baiser et je pouvais sentir le sourire sur son visage. Il quitta mes lèvres pour mon lobe d'oreille. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. Il fit courir ses lèvres jusque sur le côté de mon cou et le mordilla quand il en eut envie. Je savais que ça laisserait une marque, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en préoccuper moins à ce moment.

Nous étions juste à côté de l'énorme table de cuisine et je ne pensais pas que nous aurions le temps ou la patience d'aller à notre chambre. Edward glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses, mettant ma peau en feu à son toucher. Alors qu'il atteignait le bas de mon haut, il le souleva avec ses mains en utilisant sa langue pour caresser le bas de mon cou. Ses mains allèrent prendre mes fesses en coupe à travers mon shorty. J'étais presque sûre d'être complètement trempée dès lors. Je jetai ma tête en arrière et gémis son nom. Ses mains atteignirent le haut de ma culotte. Il la fit descendre et la laissa tomber à mes chevilles puisque je devrai la remettre tôt ou tard. Je grognai alors que sa peau parcourait la mienne.

Il se pencha vers moi, m'attrapa et me posa sur la table. Il retira mon haut avec empressement et le jeta au sol. J'étais à présent nue.

« Parfait. » Marmonna-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la vallée entre mes seins. Il commença à les sucer, tourner autour d'eux, me faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Ensuite, il mordilla le bout alors que son autre main allait attraper brusquement mon autre sein.

« Edward… »

« Seigneur, Bébé! J'ai tellement envie de toi. » Répondit-il, la voix rauque. Je sentis son érection frotter contre mon centre épilé. Nous gémîmes tous les deux au contact.

Mes mains étaient trop occupées à le tenir contre moi et à courir à travers ses cheveux pour faire autre chose. Il lécha la vallée entre mes seins, envoyant du feu au creux de mon ventre. Ses doigts de pianiste allèrent à mon centre trempé alors que j'étais distraite. Deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi. Mes hanches bougèrent contre lui. Il siffla et se retira de moi. Il souleva ses doigts pour que je vois. Ils étaient trempés de mon jus. Je hoquetai et gémis à nouveau son prénom. Il lécha ses doigts pendant que je regardai.

« Meilleur que n'importe quelle nourriture que je pourrais manger. » Murmura-t-il, me faisant rougir.

« Je te veux en moi Edward… » Je ronronnais alors qu'il embrassait mes lèvres et que je me cambrai contre lui. C'était pour lui.

Il poussa le vase au sol, le faisant éclater en de nombreux morceaux, pour faire de la place. Il me poussa en arrière et m'allongea sur le comptoir avant de sauter et de se presser contre moi. J'entendis le tissu de son boxer descendre avant qu'il ne pende à ses chevilles. Je vis son membre se libérer, se tenant droit et fier, et je pouvais sentir sa queue en érection contre mon entrée. Je gémissais de plaisir.

« Amour, j'aime quand tu fais ces sons pour moi. J'aime tellement ça. Je vais te les faire faire encore et encore. »

Je regardai l'horloge du micro-ondes.

« 7 minutes, largement assez de temps. » Dit-il de façon coquine et je soulevai les sourcils.

« Je t'aime Edward. » Dis-je et je l'embrassai.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Grogna-t-il.

Sur ce, il plongea en moi et je criai son nom.

« Edward!…Merde! » Hurlai-je. Il changea d'angle et commença à frapper mon doux bouton avec plus de force.

« Putain Bella…Si chaude et étroite. » Grogna-t-il.

« Plus vite, s'il-te-plait! » Suppliai-je.

Il le fit et accentua ses coups en moi, le rythme et la force. Je ne pouvais pas retenir les gémissements qui échappaient de ma bouche. J'aimais cette sensation.

« OUI, oui, oui! » Gémis-je.

La chaleur dans mon ventre augmentait et je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Et au vu de ses difficultés à respirer, lui non plus.

« Allez, Amour…viens pour moi. » Il descendit une main et utilisa ses doigts magiques pour trouver mon clitoris. Il frotta dessus et mes parois l'enserrèrent.

« EDWARD… oh mon Dieu! » Criai-je.

Je devais avoir déclenché le sien car un moment après, il venait en moi.

« BELLA! Oh putain…merde…ah. » Rugit-il.

Cela causa un plaisir encore plus fort et mes hanches continuèrent de se mouvoir, trayant sa queue. Il s'affala pratiquement sur moi, mais j'aimais la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il se retira et m'allongea à côté de lui. Nos cheveux étaient foutus. Je passai mon bras sur son torse et me pelotonnai contre lui. Il utilisait son bras comme oreiller. Nous restâmes là, exposés et transpirants sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il releva la tête un peu plus et ricana.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je, à bout de souffle.

« On a encore une minute. » Annonça-t-il et il se mit à m'embrasser.

« Oh non monsieur, nous devons être décents. »

Edward remit son boxer et descendit du comptoir. Il prit un tissu chaud et humide et commença à me nettoyer. Je lui souris et il me rendit un sourire amoureux. Il me rhabilla ensuite avec mon haut blanc et mon shorty.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on vient d'avoir un petit coup rapide pour passer le temps en attendant de la nourriture. » Je pouffai et Edward rit. Nous avions tous deux des sourires niais avec l'aura post-fornication.

« Tu veux dire que tu préfèrerais t'asseoir et regarder la télé plutôt que d'avoir une stupéfiante partie de jambes en l'air sauvage dans la cuisine avec moi? » Dit Edward, arquant un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

« Nope. » Dis-je, insistant sur le 'p' et je riais encore. Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir il avait, mais je pensais qu'il avait dompté mon corps, mon esprit, mon cœur et mon âme et je n'en étais pas inquiète pour le moins du monde. Je savais aussi qu'il dirait la même chose de moi.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. Je suis si heureux ces jours-ci, même quand je ne pouvais pas être avec toi autant que j'aurais aimé ces deux dernières semaines, j'étais quand même heureux parce que je rentrais à la maison pour rejoindre une magnifique et aimante femme. » Me déclara-t-il en regardant profondément dans mes yeux. Je pouvais voir ses yeux vers briller de bonheur.

« Moi aussi Edward, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie. Je t'aime aussi. » Dis-je, câline, et j'embrassai ses lèvres chaudes.

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu autant de sexe en un mois avant, même quand j'étais au lycée. » Dit-il fièrement.

« Vraiment? » Je le regardai curieusement.

« Crois-moi, c'est vrai. »

« Et pour ces paris? » Dis-je sans émotion. Edward fronça les sourcils.

« C'était juste un pari amour, et oui même avec tout ça, ça n'a pas été le cas » Me dit-il franchement et je souris largement. Juste à cet instant, nous entendîmes la sonnerie.

« Hmm timing parfait. » Sourit Edward.

Je souris et m'installai sur le canapé, je ne me sentais pas de m'asseoir à table ou au comptoir ce soir. Je savais que nous étions les seuls à les avoir baptisés, mais pour quelques raisons, je ne pensais pas pouvoir manger là tant que je ne l'aurais pas nettoyée correctement.

« Ca fera 34.65$ monsieur. » Entendis-je dire le garçon boutonneux. Edward acquiesça et alla chercher son portefeuille après avoir placé la nourriture sur la table basse et embrassé ma tempe.

La porte était ouverte et je vis la mâchoire du garçon tomber. Je m'enfonçai encore plus consciencieusement dans le canapé. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma poitrine et j'essayai de la cacher sans succès.

« Voilà. » Entendis-je grogner une voix.

Je tournai la tête et vis Edward jeter l'argent vers le boutonneux et il fulminait aussi contre lui, qui semblait pouvoir se faire pipi dessus.

« Je-je…v-vous ne m'avez pas do-donné de pou-pou-pourboire. » Dit-il en bégayant et je jure avoir vu ses jambes trembler.

« Je crois que tu as eu ton pourboire tu ne penses pas? » Dit Edward avec un regard dur et une voix glaciale.

« O-oui mo-monsieur. » Il courut vers les escaliers, n'attendant pas l'ascenseur.

Edward était là, debout, se pinçant l'arrête du nez et claqua la porte avec un grand 'bang'.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Peut-être que j'aurais dû porter un peignoir ou quelque chose. » Dis-je timidement.

Edward se précipita vers moi, secouant la tête et il m'embrassa passionnément. J'attirai son visage au plus près et il s'assit sur le canapé, avec moi le chevauchant. Je bloquai mes bras autour de sa nuque et ses mains parcoururent mon dos et mon postérieur. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparions pour avoir de l'air.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Amour » roucoula Edward, traçant mes lèvres avec son pouce.

« Ce n'est celle de personne, c'est ce gamin. » Cracha-t-il.

« Je sais, mais c'est un garçon et c'est ce qu'ils font. Si tu étais à sa place, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais fait pareil? » Demandai-je.

« NON! » Dit rapidement Edward et j'arquai les sourcils.

« Bien, peut-être. » Dit-il un peu penaud.

« Mais si tu avais été ma petite amie à cette époque, je sais que je n'aurais vu aucune autre femme ne serait-ce que s'approcher de ta beauté. Parce que personne n'est plus sexy et magnifique que toi. » Dit-il affectueusement.

Je souris et le picorai de baiser. A ce moment, mon ventre gargouilla.

« Allons nourrir l'humaine. » Rit-il.

« Hey! Tu l'es aussi. » Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule, mais tombai du canapé à cause de ces bras forts.

« Oww. » Je me massai les fesses et Edward hurlait de rire. Je boudai et croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine.

« Je suis désolé mais tu t'attendais à quoi? Je suis bien plus fort que toi. » Dit-il et je le fusillai du regard.

« Juste d'un sens physique. » Dit-il rapidement, et il m'attira sur le canapé.

Nous ouvrîmes le carton de la pizza et je crois que je bavais à l'odeur. Il y avait du maïs grillé et des haricots noirs, du cheddar et du fromage de Monterey Jack, des saucisses grillées, des oignons verts, et de la coriandre, enroulée dans un beignet de wonton qui était servi avec une sauce tomate. Ensuite il y avait de la mozzarella posée sur une salade grecque de concombre froid, des oignons rouges, des tomates fraîches, des olives grecques, de la féta et une vinaigrette d'herbes citronnée avec du Tzatziki et du persil italien haché sur la croûte d'une pizza.

Enfin, il y avait la tarte aux limes de Floride sur une pâte croustillante façon Graham avec une crème fraichement fouettée.

« Ca semble bon, amour. » Dit Edward se frottant furieusement les mains.

Nous finîmes tout assez rapidement et j'étais gavée. Edward avait mangé plus que moi car je devais garder de la place pour mon appétissant dessert.

« Wow! C'était délicieux, mais pas aussi délectable que toi mon amour. » Dit Edward, se frottant le ventre.

« C'est vrai? » Demandai-je, lui offrant un baiser chaste. Il acquiesça.

« Prête pour le deuxième round? » Sourit-t-il.

« Oh Seigneur… » Dis-je en secouant la tête.

« Quoi? » Dit-il sut l'offensive.

« Chéri, je suis désolée de dire ça, mais… »

« Mais quoi? »

« Mais…tu deviens un accroc au sexe. » Dis-je avec un visage impassible.

« Non amour, ça s'appelle la période de voyage de noces de notre mariage qui, j'espère, ne s'en ira jamais. » Clarifia-t-il sérieusement.

J'éclatai de rire, m'accrochant le ventre parce que ça faisait trop mal, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Il était tellement sérieux devant mes accusations. Bien sûr je savais que nous étions tous les deux amoureux et ne pouvions enlever nos mains de l'autre, mais c'était drôle de refuser du sexe à Edward, parce que le lui refuser résultait en du stupéfiant et sauvage sexe par la suite.

« Bébé…Tu me fais peur. » Dit-il inquiet, riant aussi un peu.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de te faire la fermer. » Dit-il, je riais toujours. Alors, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant de tout leur être. C'était une parfaite façon de me faire taire.

Il me souleva et je bloquai mes chevilles autour de sa taille, pour qu'il puisse me porter à l'étage.

« J'ai besoin de voir ces fichues marches. » Grogna Edward en s'écartant de mes lèvres. Je continuai d'embrassai sa mâchoire, son cou…la peau sous son oreille. Je la léchai et il gémit.

Nous étions dans notre chambre. Edward parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à écarter les couvertures en me maintenant et en m'allongeant avec précaution. Je me poussai un peu et l'attirait à moi. Il écarta mes genoux et je sifflai.

« Tu vas bien amour? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais courbaturée. » Dis-je pleine de remords.

« Tu veux que je te masse les cuisses ou peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger dans de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Non! Je vais bien. » Dis-je en écartant un peu plus les cuisses, me faisant fermer les yeux de douleur.

« Non Bella, tu ne vas pas bien. » Dit tristement Edward.

« Peut-être pas, mais ça ira. » Roucoulai-je. Edward eut l'air coupable.

« Oh Seigneur Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te prendre sur le comptoir. » Dit-il, la douleur évidente dans sa voix.

« Mon Dieu! S'il te plait ne dis rien à propos du stupéfiant sexe que nous venons d'avoir. » L'avertis-je.

« Mais je t'ai fait mal amour. » Dit-il tristement, s'asseyant dos à la tête de lit.

« Bien sûr que je vais être courbaturée Edward. Mais je ne le voyais pas parce que tout ce que je voyais c'était l'amour que j'ai pour toi. C'est comme lorsque tu commences soudainement le yoga. Tout ton corps est courbaturé puisqu'il n'y est pas habitué. » Expliquai-je.

« Tu veux dire que nous devrions faire des choses comme celle-ci plus souvent pour que tu ne sois pas courbaturée? » Demanda-t-il douteusement.

« OUI. » Souriais-je. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. »

« Seigneur je t'aime. » Dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

« Mais je ne te fais pas l'amour ce soir, reposons-nous. » Dit-il, et il rabattit la couverture sur nous.

« Ok et je t'aime aussi. » Marmonnai-je, déjà assez fatiguée pour dormir.

Edward me retourna et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Il me fredonna son habituelle berceuse, faite pour moi, avant que je ne m'endorme.

Je fus réveillée par des baisers partout sur mon corps, et soudainement je sentis un baiser sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisant hoqueter et gémir.

« Bonjour amour. » Dit Edward enthousiaste.

J'ouvrai les yeux à contrecœur et trouvai mon mari avec les cheveux mouillés et une odeur masculine incroyablement musquée.

« Tu t'es douché. » Le blâmai-je.

« Désolé, mais nous devons y aller. » Dit-il tout excité.

« Que se passe-t-il? Que caches-tu? » Demandai-je, rétrécissant mes yeux dans sa direction.

« Rien. » Dit-il, mais je jure que je pouvais le voir sauter sur le lit comme un enfant excité le matin de Noël.

« Bien, ne me dis pas. » Boudai-je.

« Allez amour, tu vas aimer, quoi que je te cache, tu le découvriras vite. » Dit-il, et il me porta du lit à la salle de bain.

« Edward pose-moi à terre, je peux marcher! »

« Oui je sais mais tu prends bien trop de temps. » Il rit.

Il me déposa juste devant la douche, et ensuite il la mit en route et vérifia la température. Je frottai mes mains sur mes yeux puis je sentis ses mains sur ma poitrine.

Je hoquetai et il me lâcha soudainement, puis essaya de retirer mon top.

« Je peux m'en occuper à partir de maintenant. » Dis-je et je le poussai hors de la salle de bain.

« Mais Bella…c'est la meilleure partie. » Se plaignit-il. Je secouai la tête.

« Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas aussi excité et que tu m'avais attendue, nous aurions pu nous doucher ensemble, mais maintenant tu as perdu ta chance. » Il commença à retirer son polo blanc, mais je lui claquai la porte au nez. J'entendis un fort grognement derrière la porte.

Je gloussai et commençai à me doucher. Après avoir fini de me préparer en essorant mes cheveux et me maquillant un peu, je sortis dans un peignoir.

« Où allons-nous? » Demandai-je en pénétrant dans ma partie du dressing.

« Chez mes parents, tout le monde nous y rejoint. » Dit Edward, l'excitation découlant de lui.

« Hmm… » Réfléchissais-je

Je trouvais ce jean moulant qu'Alice m'avait acheté, alors je le mis avec un simple haut blanc. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur en lien sur mon profil.)**

**« **Comment arrives-tu à être sexy dans de simples vêtements? Je ne le saurai jamais. » Dit Edward en m'embrassant. Je rougis, marmonnant un « merci », quelque chose dans mon ton fit rire Edward et je sentis quelque chose autour de mon cou.

Quand je le regardai, je vis une magnifique chaîne en or, une pierre bleu marine en forme de cœur et une petite clé. Je hoquetai.

« Tu l'aimes? Je l'ai vu et j'ai su qu'il serait magnifique sur toi. Le bleu est vraiment ta couleur. » Edward rayonnait.

« Oh Edward! Je l'adore. » Ma voix craqua un peu, mais j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour et la gratitude que j'avais. « Merci. »

Il embrassa mon front. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon amour, je le fais parce que je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Nous sortîmes de notre immeuble main dans la main vers la Volvo. Edward conduisit vers le quartier des magasins et s'arrêta chez le vendeur de BMW.

« C'est quoi ça Edward? » Lui hurlai-je.

« Nous t'achetons une nouvelle voiture amour. » Dit-il, excité. Il sauta hors de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière. Je boudai et ne fis pas un geste pour sortir. Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement.

« S'il te plait… Bella, si tu m'aimes, tu sors et tu viens acheter une voiture. » Dit-il sévèrement. Je le regardai, stupéfaite.

« C'est bas Edward. » Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

« Haut les cœurs bébé, tu n'es pas contente, regarde toutes ses jolies voitures flambant neuves et l'odeur du neuf. Oh mec…Regarde ça! » Dit-il et il courut vert une argentée convertible. Il caressa le toit de la voiture avec amour et j'étais jalouse.

_Foutues voitures neuves tape-à-l'œil._

« Waouh! » Entendis-je toner quelqu'un. Je me tournai et trouvai Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper. Emmett courut et j'allai pour l'enlacer mais il m'ignora complètement et courut vers la voiture devant laquelle Edward bavait.

« Je ne peux foutrement pas le croire! » Hurlai-je.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella, nous savions que ça arriverait. Tu as tellement de chance d'acheter une voiture neuve! Ooohhh regarde ça! Elle est en rouge. » Rose couvrit sa bouche, c'était l'expression exacte qu'elle avait eu quand Tabitha était née, ou peut-être presque la même, mais ensuite elle était partie.

« Eh bien? » Demandai-je à Jasper et Alice.

« C'est du shopping Bella, je vais aller voir Edward et parler de couleurs de voiture et de cuir. Nous devons avoir le meilleur. » Dit-elle, et elle bondit vers son frère.

« Je vais rester avec toi Bella. » Dit Jasper en jetant son bras sur mes épaules.

« Pourquoi? » Boudai-je.

« Ehh… Les voitures sont jolies, mais je ne suis pas une de ces personnes folles. » Il lança un regard appuyé vers nos amis/familles.

Je soupirai et décidai que si Edward ne partait pas sans avoir acheté une voiture, je ferais aussi bien de jeter un œil. Je marchai avec Jasper pendant environ 10 à 15 minutes avant de m'arrêter sur place.

Je crois que c'était mon premier amour, ou peut-être mon second en comptant mon cher mari qui appelle une voiture 'bébé'.

« Bonjour Mme Cullen, je vois que vous avez l'œil sur notre modèle X5 » Dit le vendeur, et je hochai la tête. La voiture était parfaite. C'était un SUV noir, et elle était simplement si jolie. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteure.) **Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire puisque je ne suis pas une personne à voiture, mais je suis définitivement une personne à BMW X5.

« Désirez-vous voir l'intérieur de la voiture et aller sur la route pour faire un essai? » Demanda-t-il, et à nouveau, je hochai la tête.

« C'est une très jolie voiture Bella. » Dit Jasper et il siffla notre famille pour avoir leur attention. Ils me virent tous en train de baver devant ma future voiture et coururent vers elle.

« J'aime ton choix bébé, mais tu es sûre que tu veux ça plutôt qu'une convertible? » Pressa Edward.

« OUI. »

« Désolé je demandais juste. Mais c'est bien aussi. Allons l'essayer. » Edward courut vers le siège conducteur. Je marchai jusqu'à la portière du conducteur et tapai du pied. Il fit la moue mais sortit et s'assit dans le siège passager.

« Ca ne va pas être ma voiture? » Lui demandai-je une fois à l'intérieur. Le vendeur était assis à l'arrière.

« Oui, désolé, mais je me suis genre laissé emballer. » Dit-il un peu penaud.

« Tu veux conduire? » Demandai-je, puisqu'il aimait les voitures, peut-être que je devrais le laisser, il saurait sûrement plus la différence.

« Non amour, tu conduis. » Il me fit un sourire en coin. J'étais un peu étourdie. Je savais que nous ressemblions à des animaux malades d'amour nous regardant l'un l'autre avec des yeux dégoulinants. Edward se pencha et embrassa mes lèvres, nos langues s'épousaient. Juste à ce moment, nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge et nous nous rassîmes rapidement dans nos sièges. Je rougissais visiblement, mais même les joues d'Edward étaient un peu roses. Notre famille se moquait de nous.

La voiture était stupéfiante et elle avait tout, même un navigateur GPS et un lecteur DVD pour regarder des films. Edward dit quelque chose comme 260 chevaux avec un engin de 6 cylindres, chose que je ne comprenais pas. Edward et moi signâmes tous les papiers et j'étais prête à conduire ma nouvelle voiture.

Il décida de conduire à la maison pour garer la Volvo et d'aller chez ses parents dans ma nouvelle voiture.

« Tu es prête pour une autre surprise? » Demanda-t-il en conduisant ma nouvelle voiture. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre pour son tour demain.

« Il y a plus? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il et il conduisit vers la barrière de la pension des Cullen. Notre famille était déjà là.

Maintenant je me demandai ce qu'était l'autre surprise que tout le monde avait décidé de me cacher.

* * *

**_Encore moi, je sais, je vous embête. J'ai pu constater une nouvelle chute des review comme des lectures je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû mais je suis navrée de l'observer. _**

**_J'espère cependant que cette fiction vous plait toujours._**

**_Si quelque chose vous dérange, dites le moi._**

**_Enfin : bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des examens en cette fin d'année. "Merde" à vous comme on dit au théâtre._**

**_Une review pour la route?_**

**_Bisous._**

**_MJ  
_**


	22. Chapter 20

_Salut à tous, c'est le retour. Un énooooormissime merci à Petitlutin pour sa traduction rendue aujourd'hui. Avec nos emplois du temps c'est pas toujours facile._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée avant le bac. Maintenant c'est fini, reste plus que les résultats. _

_La suite, j'espère à temps la semaine prochaine. En revanche, pour ceux qui lisent "une journée d'appel exceptionnel", j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, et même si je sais comment va se terminer l'histoire et quels évènements importants vont se produire, j'ai un peu de mal à mettre le tout noir sur blanc. J'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre tout de même._

_Bisous.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 20

POV Bella

Nous sortîmes et marchâmes vers la maison. Tout le monde riait et grignotait dans le salon. Dès que j'entrai, je repérai Esmé, je courus vers elle et l'enlaçai étroitement. Elle me serra avec autant d'entrain. Durant les quelques dernières semaines, nous nous étions rapprochées. Je lui avais aussi parlé pendant qu'elle était en Angleterre.

« Comment vas-tu ma chérie? Tu es si belle. » Dit-elle.

« Merci, vous êtes charmante comme toujours. » Lui dis-je. Carlisle approcha et m'enlaça aussi, m'embrassant sur le front.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien, très bien. »

« J'amène une femme et tout le monde m'oublie ! » Rouspéta Edward, joueur.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, bon peut-être que ça l'est. » Plaisanta Esmé et elle l'enlaça, suivie par Carlisle.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, regarde les vêtements et chaussures qu'Esmé t'as achetés, nous avons le même t-shirt, on peut totalement les mettre ensemble. » Cria Alice. Je la rejoignis et remarquai des sacs et des goodies.

« Bella ! Ne le dis même pas. » Me gronda Edward, et il m'offrit un baiser chaste avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime tout et remercier Esmé et Carlisle ? » Ricanai-je. Il parut choqué et me regarda en me faisant un sourire resplendissant.

« Ca tu peux. »

Alice, Rose, la petite Tabitha et moi regardions toutes les choses qu'Esmé nous avait prises, nous faisions des 'ooh ' et des 'aah'. Je remarquai qu'Edward et Esmé parlaient à voix basse et ensuite je vis Edward prendre discrètement quelque chose de petit dans la main d'Esmé et le mettre dans sa poche. Maintenant, je savais que quelque chose se tramait.

« C'est quoi ça? » Je pointai sa poche de pantalon du doigt.

« Ce n'est rien Amour. » Mentit doucement Edward.

« Non, je sais que c'est quelque chose, toi et Esmé avez un secret et je veux savoir ce que c'est, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien. » L'avertis-je. Edward et Esmé conversèrent avec leurs yeux.

« Tu as raison. J'ai demandé à Esmé de nous prendre quelque chose. » Affirma Edward.

« Nous? » Questionnai-je.

« Oui, nous. La famille de Carlisle a toujours été chez leur bijoutier depuis des générations pour leurs alliances. Je voulais que les nôtres soient aussi de là-bas, et tu sais que sa famille était en Angleterre, alors j'ai demandé à Ems de nous prendre ça. » Edward ouvrit une boite de velours bleu couverte d'armoiries qui révélèrent les deux plus beaux anneaux de platine.

Je hoquetai et couvris ma bouche avec mes mains. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler. Je regardai Edward et il avait la même expression de tendresse que lorsque nous nous étions dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois.

« C'est si beau, Edward. Je ne sais pas comment et qui remercier. » Pleurnichai-je, les larmes débordant de mes yeux. Les alliances étaient parfaites. Celle d'Edward était en or, un peu plus épaisse que la mienne, ornée de diamants. La mienne ressemblait à ma bague de fiançailles avec un unique petit diamant en forme de cœur. **(Image sur le blog.)**

« De rien chérie. » Dit Esmé en m'enlaçant.

« Tu veux la porter maintenant ? » Demanda Edward.

« Et si on le faisait pour nos trois mois qui sont dans quelques jours ? Ou quand nous serons seuls dans un endroit romantique? » Demandai-je.

« Ca me semble parfait Amour. » Dit Edward, il m'attira dans ses bras et nous partageâmes un baiser court mais passionné.

« Ca suffit ou prenez une chambre tous les deux. » Dit Emmett en secouant la tête. Je fusillai mon frère du regard. Je crochetai mes lèvres à celles d'Edward. Il était surpris, mais se reprit rapidement et bougea ses lèvres avec les miennes. Sa langue traça ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès, j'ouvris la bouche et le rencontrai au centre. Mes mains enroulées dans ses cheveux et les siennes sur mes fesses. Nous oubliâmes où nous étions jusqu'à ce que nous entendions de nombreux raclements de gorge.

« Les gars, vous êtes pires qu'Emmett et Rose. » Dit Jasper en riant.

« Merci » Dit fièrement Edward et je lui frappai le torse. Il prétendit que ça faisait mal et le frotta. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais il m'embrassa rapidement à nouveau.

Nous dinions tous dans la salle à manger, qui était emplie de rires, et bien sûr, étant maladroite, je renversai la nourriture. Tabitha décida de nourrir sa poupée ce qui causa un plus gros désordre que le mien.

« Donc Edward et Jasper, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer tous les deux au Brésil pour notre nouvelle affaire dont je vous ai parlé hier. » Dit Carlisle et je fus choquée. Edward va au Brésil ? Là où il y a de magnifiques femmes bronzées ne portant quasiment rien, sans moi?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Amour? » Demanda Edward.

« Hmm r-rien. » Dis-je, et je bus mon verre d'eau en entier. Je regardai Alice et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

« Puisque vous y allez dans un jet privé à 6 places, vous y allez tous! » Annonça joyeusement Carlisle. A nouveau, j'étais choquée.

« OUII ! Mec, je vous aime Carlisle. » Tonna Emmett.

« Et pour Tabitha ? Et son école ? » Demanda Rose, inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chère, elle restera avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas. Je l'emmènerai à l'école et vous serez seulement partis une semaine environ. » Dit Esmé.

« Vous êtes sûre Esmé, elle peut être terrible. » Dit Rose, souriant tendrement à sa fille, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et jouait avec ses poupées.

« Bien sûr chérie, je la considère comme ma petite-fille et je prendrai soin d'elle. Je l'aime déjà. » Dit Esmé, et Rose lui sourit largement et l'enlaça.

« Alors, quand partons-nous? » Demandai-je.

« Dans deux jours, et je vais avoir besoin de tout ce temps pour faire du SHOPPING! » Pépia Alice.

Nous rîmes et terminâmes notre déjeuner. Le majordome s'occupa de tout et personne n'eut à s'occuper des plats, c'était le paradis.

« Tu es impatiente Amour? » Demanda Edward.

« OUI ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais caché ça depuis hier ! Seulement deux jours Edward. » Je sautillais comme Alice maintenant.

« Je suis désolé, mais si je t'avais dit ça avant, Alice t'aurais traînée faire les boutiques plus tôt aussi. » Il rit et m'embrassa. Je grimaçai aux mots « boutiques » et « Alice ».

« Hmm… Tu as raison. »

Nous nous dîmes tous au revoir et Alice et Rose firent des plans avec moi pour le shopping. Heureusement pour moi, les garçons y étaient aussi traînés. Maintenant, au moins j'avais Edward pour me tenir compagnie.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, tous deux vraiment excités de partir en vacances, même si Edward et Jasper devraient assister à quelques meetings, mais à part ça, c'était des vacances. C'était comme une lune de miel avec nos frères et sœurs.

Hmm… Nous devrons juste avoir notre chambre loin d'eux. Très, très loin.

Edward leva nos mains entrelacées et embrassa mon poignet vibrant.

« Tu as aimé tes surprises? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, tu te moques de moi ? Merci Edward, je ne sais simplement pas quoi dire. Tu fais tellement pour moi et je ne sais pas si j'en fais assez pour toi. Je sais que je n'en fais pas assez pour toi. » Je l'avais dit pour moi-même, mais il m'avait entendu.

« Non Bella, tu fais beaucoup pour moi, tu as changé mon monde et tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre juste par ta présence. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant et à propos de faire beaucoup de choses, eh bien tu fais beaucoup…en plus de m'autoriser à te dévorer. » Il me fit un clin d'œil et je ris.

« Je t'aime chéri. » Lui roucoulai-je et j'embrassai sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Bellarina. » Rit-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres et descendis mes doigts le long de son torse, soudainement la voiture dévia un peu.

« Jésus ! Préviens-moi. » Dit Edward, et je sentis son cœur battre violemment sous mes mains.

« Désolée, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas garder mes mains loin de toi. » Ronronnai-je de ma voix la plus sexy.

« Bébé… Attends 10 minutes et tu m'auras. » Il sourit, ses yeux verts un peu plus noirs.

« Mais je te veux maintenant. » Me plaignis-je, et je descendis mes mains vers la bosse dans son pantalon.

« PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN. » Siffla-t-il, me faisant retenir mon rire.

J'ouvrais lentement ses boutons et descendis la fermeture éclair.

« Merde Bella, tu es une diablesse! Seulement 6 minutes de plus. » Supplia-t-il, sa vitesse était presque de 100 km/h maintenant.

Je caressai son membre à travers son boxer et le sentit durcir et tressaillir.

« Ungh… » Je pouvais le voir suer et changer de voie pour rentrer à la maison rapidement.

Je continuais de le caresser et sortis son gland du trou. Ca s'échappa hors du boxer et je l'agrippai de ma main.

« OH MON PUTAIN DE DIEU ! Bébé s'il te plait… » Supplia Edward. Je ne savais pas s'il suppliait pour une satisfaction ou pour que je le lâche. Je décidai de le lâcher, obtenant un gémissement de sa part. Je ricanai.

« Putain on y est presque, et toi mon amour tu as intérêt à être mouillé pour moi. » Grogna-t-il de façon sexy. Ses mots me firent encore plus mouiller que ce que je n'étais avant. Mes dessous étaient trempés. Il referma rapidement son pantalon, avec beaucoup plus d'efforts en raison de son petit, non attendez, énorme problème.

Je décidai de jouer un peu plus avec lui et lentement je levai les hanches. Edward le remarqua et continua de me jeter des regards curieux. J'abaissai mon jean, lui montrant mes dessous de dentelle rouge et il hoqueta.

« Donne-moi ça. » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix autoritaire et sa main tendue pendant que l'autre était sur le volant. Je regardai autour pour être sûre que personne ne pouvait me voir, nous allions à 110 km/h maintenant. Je retirai mon jean. Une bonne chose que mon haut soit assez long et ensuite, délibérément, essayant d'être sexy, je retirai ma culotte.

« C'était tellement sexy, amour. » Grogna Edward.

Je posai cette dentelle dans sa main. Sa main alla vers son nez et sa bouche, et ensuite… Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux, mais la scène me fit simplement jouir juste ici, et à cet instant. Edward sortit sa langue et lécha mes dessous.

Mes putains de dessous !

J'imagine que je devais les ajouter à la liste du jour des choses matérielles dont je suis jalouse, incluant ce fichu convertible. Je me mis à nouveau à me mordre la lèvre et je remarquai que nous entrions dans le garage. Une bonne chose que ce soit un garage couvert, avec personne dans le coin. Edward arrêta la voiture, et ensuite il baissa un peu la vitre teintée pour qu'elle ne soit pas embuée, et sortit.

« Vas à l'arrière. » Grogna-t-il. J'ouvris la portière à la volée et sautai à l'arrière avec lui. Je jure qu'il y avait un point trempé dans mon haut au-dessous de mon centre mouillé. Je me fichais que quelqu'un nous voit, j'étais bien trop excitée pour reculer maintenant.

« Hmm baptisons ta nouvelle voiture, amour. » Ricana sombrement Edward. Je crois que je ne verrai plus jamais la banquette arrière de ma voiture de la même façon.

Edward ferma les portières dès que nous étions à l'intérieur et m'attira dans un baiser brûlant. Un profond grognement vint de sa poitrine alors qu'il plongeait sa langue loin dans ma bouche, bataillant avec moi pour avoir le dessus. Il m'attira à lui pour que je sois à califourchon sur lui sur la banquette, pressant mon centre contre son érection grossissante.

Je détachai sa chemise rapidement et il la jeta sur le siège avant. Nos bouches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre. Il passa mon haut par-dessus ma tête et le jeta aussi. Doucement, il retira mon collier.

Ses mains attaquèrent rapidement ma poitrine, pinçant, massant et malaxant les monts souples tandis que des gémissements découlaient de mes lèvres. Avec un rapidement mouvement de son poignet, la lingerie tomba de mon torse, mes seins se révélant à ses yeux impatients. Sa bouche s'attacha vite à un téton, suçant et jouant avec le bout. Ses mains continuaient de masser mon autre sein. Je jetai ma tête en arrière de plaisir et mes mains s'enfoncèrent d'elles-mêmes dans ses mèches bronze, gémissant de plaisir.

« Seigneur, Edward, s'il te plait! » Gémis-je, me frottant plus fort contre lui.

Edward m'allongea sur le siège de cuir en me surplombant. Un grognement net lui échappa contre mon sein, ses mains descendant vers ma taille. Il me poussa brutalement contre la portière, portant mon centre trempé à sa bouche. Sa langue sortit, suçant mes plis, s'arrêtant pour mordiller doucement mon clito.

« OH MON DIEU EDWARD ! » Criai-je, levant mes hanches contre lui.

Ses mains sortirent brusquement pour agripper fermement mes hanches, me repoussant contre le siège. Mon autre jambe vint s'enrouler autour de sa tête, la maintenant là où j'en avais le plus besoin.

« Mmmm, tu es si bonne Bella. » Chuchota Edward, sachant que je l'entendrai.

« Tout à propos de toi me tente. Ton odeur, ton goût me rendent fou, mais ton corps est le meilleur. La façon dont tu te tortilles sous moi, la façon dont tu te fonds contre moi, la façon dont tes parois étroites se contractent autour de moi, tu as été faite pour moi Bella. » Il ponctua chacun de ses points avec une nette enfoncée de ses doigts dans mon humidité, sortant seulement pour se renfoncer à nouveau.

Il continua à sucer mon clito, pompant ses doigts dans mon centre en rythme avec sa langue, mon souffle accéléré prouvant simplement à quel point j'étais au bord.

« Edward, s'il te plait, ne t'arrêtes pas. J'suis si proche! » Soufflai-je, poussant mon centre contre sa bouche.

Mon dos commençait à s'arquer hors du siège, mes mains agrippant fermement ses cheveux.

« Jouis pour moi Bella. » Commanda Edward, enfonçant avec force trois doigts en moi alors qu'il mordait mon clito.

Je criai son nom alors que je venais fortement autour de ses doigts. Edward lécha mon jus avec joie alors qu'il s'échappait. Il continua à pomper ses doigts en moi alors que je traversais mon orgasme, mon corps mollissant sur le siège de cuir.

Edward se recula et retira rapidement son pantalon et son boxer, libérant son membre dur comme de la pierre de sa prison. Je sautai en avant en voyant ça et échangeai nos positions, le surplombant. Je penchai ma tête vers lui alors que ma langue s'étendait pour tracer légèrement le contour du bout de son membre. Edward poussa dans ma bouche, ses mains agrippant fermement mes cheveux alors qu'il m'attirait plus près. J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui et il poussa en avant, soupirant de soulagement quand la chaleur de ma bouche l'enveloppa.

« Seigneur Bella !…Tu es si bonne. » Gémit Edward, jetant sa tête en arrière alors que je commençai à monter et descendre ma tête sur lui.

La partie de lui que je ne pouvais pas entrer dans ma bouche, je l'enveloppai fermement de ma main, pompant rapidement alors que je continuai de le sucer. Edward agrippa plus fortement ma tête, me forçant à bouger plus vite.

« Si foutrement bonne, Bella. Bébé, je… oh seigneur Bella, putain oui…seigneur Bella ! Je… JE ! »

Il se déversa dans ma bouche, jeta sa tête en arrière, cria mon nom et je bus avec envie chaque goutte. Je me redressai doucement, ricanant alors que j'essuyai mes lèvres avec ma main.

« Tu es délicieux Edward. » Je souris largement, le plaisir explosant dans tout mon corps alors que je regardai ses yeux émeraude s'assombrir de désir.

Il se jeta sur moi, et échangea de nouveau nos positions. Rapidement, il m'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, pendant qu'il rejetait mes jambes vers ma tête et s'enfonçait en moi avec assez de force pour faire bouger la voiture. Je hurlais alors qu'un second orgasme emportait mon corps, Edward grogna fortement alors qu'il sentait mes parois se contracter autour de son membre, imposant rapidement un rythme, pompant en moi durement.

Il me regardait avec amour, envie et désir, pendant que je bougeais sous lui, et je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Chacune de ses poussées devenaient incroyablement rapides.

« OH SEIGNEUR ! PUTAIN OUI ! EDWARD ! Ooohh ! » Criai-je, balançant ma tête de gauche à droite alors qu'il suçait mon cou.

Mes gémissements de plaisir commençaient à s'accélérer, et Edward savait exactement quoi faire pour me faire exploser. Il souleva un peu mes fesses, créant un angle de pénétration plus profond, pompant en moi plus rapidement. La combinaison du nouvel angle et les pénétrations m'envoyèrent vers l'extase, mes jambes s'effondrant alors que je hurlai mon plaisir.

« EDWARD ! »

« PUTAIN OUI ! OH OUI BELLA… » Rugit Edward alors qu'il frappait violemment en moi une dernière fois, mes parois l'enserrant alors qu'il s'enfonçait loin en moi, déchargeant sa cargaison collante en moi. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le siège de cuir, transpirants, prenant des inspirations tremblantes et inutiles.

Edward m'attira au-dessus de lui pour que je ne sois pas blessée par son poids.

Je relevai la tête de son épaule et regardai son visage.

« Tu prévois de rentrer à notre loft bientôt? » Edward rigola en réponse.

« Bien sûr mon amour, mais pas avant qu'on ait baptisé mes 2 voitures. »

« Hmm je vois, mais ta femme est à présent fatiguée et a besoin de sommeil. Et je ne veux pas qu'un type me trouve ici, nue. »

« Ouais, je ne veux pas aller en prison pour avoir tué un pervers. » Il rigola et je secouai la tête. Edward regarda dehors, juste pour s'assurer et soupira. Nous étions seuls.

Une fois que nous fûmes habillés et assez décents, nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je regardai le siège arrière et bien sûr, on pouvait voir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ici. Je retirai rapidement de mon sac l'une des lingettes désinfectantes qu'Alice m'avait achetées et nettoyai ma voiture.

« Pourquoi s'en inquiéter Bella, c'est pas comme si c'était qu'un truc d'une fois. » Edward sourit de ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant.

« Oui, mais entre la première et la seconde fois, je veux que personne ne soit témoin de ça. » Dis-je en riant un peu.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'il y aura une seconde fois, une troisième et encore d'autres? » Demanda Edward, animé.

« Peut-être. » Je me mordis les lèvres et il me claqua les fesses.

« Et tu me dis que je suis un mari insatiable. » Il vint et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille dans l'ascenseur, mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

« Mmmhh. » Gémissais-je.

« On est tellement faits l'un pour l'autre Bella, mon dieu bébé, je t'aime tellement. » Dit-il, et il attira mon visage pour un doux baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. Nous somme faits l'un pour l'autre, et je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme âme sœur. » Je m'enfonçai dans son torse. Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête et murmura « moi aussi ».

Nous atteignîmes la maison, et Edward s'affala sur le lit pendant que j'allais prendre ma douche seule, au déplaisir d'Edward. Bon, y'a des jours où une fille ne veut pas que son mari la voit se raser ou s'épiler les sourcils. Après m'être hydratée avec la lotion, j'enfilai mon ensemble crème, imprimé de fleurs, avec une robe de chambre assortie. C'était doux et bordé de satin. **(Photo sur le blog). **Je pense que je pourrais m'endormir là maintenant.

J'entendis Edward fredonner une chanson en faisant des fettucini Alfredo dans son boxer. J'avais mes coudes sur l'ilot **(N/T : désolée je m'étais trompée dans la traduction du chapitre où ils font l'amour dans la cuisine, ils font ça sur l'ilot central, pas sur la table.) **où nous avions eu un petit coup rapide époustouflant. Je secouai la tête et le regardai mélanger de la crème, du parmesan et du beurre pour la sauce. Je dévorais des yeux mon Michel Ange de David personnel comme une fille éperdue d'amour que j'étais. Ses abdos et son torse se contractaient à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, trempant mes dessous.

« Tu m'aimerais couvert de sauce aussi? » Dit Edward, fier de lui en se retournant et me faisant rougir.

« Oui. » Chuchotai-je, me léchant les lèvres et en courant dans ses bras. Il baissa la tête et m'embrassa, et ensuite il enfonça sa tête dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne le dis pas méchamment chéri, mais tu pues. » Je fronçai le nez. Edward fronça les sourcils, leva le bras et renifla son dessous de bras.

« Beurk. » Lui criai-je.

« Quoi? J'suis humain, de plus, tu as raison. J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules et j'avais toujours cette expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Les hommes sont des porcs, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je reviens vite. » Dit-il, embrassant mes lèvres rapidement et courant vers notre chambre.

Je repris la préparation et y ajoutai les pâtes, je moulai un peu de poivre frais et ajoutai un pincée de sel.

Nous prîmes notre dîner sur le canapé en regardant Les Griffin. Edward affichait une expression des plus dérangées et outragées pendant que je me bidonnais. (Pour le visuel, l'auteur conseil 'Family Guy Daisy Duke Phase' sur Youtube).

Comme d'habitude, Stevie et Brian étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé quand Peter vint déambuler dans un minishort en jean et un t-shirt déchiré attaché autour de son torse massif.

« Qui en est pour quelques lancés dans le parc? » Demanda Peter à Stevie et Brian dont les visages ressemblaient beaucoup à celui d'Edward.

« Oh tu es là! Viens là toi…ballon de basket. » Dit Peter, et il se baissa pour attraper le ballon dans son short qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, et vous pouviez même voir ses grosses fesses pendre.

« BEURKKK. » Crièrent Stevie et Brian. « C'est comme un morse obèse. »

« Ahhh ! C'est troublant! » Cria Edward à l'écran. C'était une image assez dégoûtante, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me bidonner.

« C'est j-juste un dessin a-animé. Tu as de la chance qu'Emmett ne soit pas là pour rejouer la s-scène. » Gloussai-je entre mes mots.

« Tu te fous de moi. » Edward secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas réel. »

« Je sais comment tu peux régler ça. » Edward haussa ses sourcils vers moi.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je m'habille d'un minishort et un t-shirt qui couvrirait à peine mes seins? » Ricanai-je.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit? Nous sommes des âmes sœurs! Laisse-moi aller commander ça sur le net pour toi. » Edward partit en courant.

« JE DECONNAIS SIMPLEMENT ! TU AS INTERET DE NE PAS LE COMMANDER PARCE QUE JE NE METTRAI PAS CA POUR TOI. » Lui hurlais-je.

Qu'était-il arrivé à mon doux mari aimant?

Après avoir débarrassé les assiettes, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre et trouvai Edward sur le pc portable. Il me regarda, me fit un clin d'œil et ce fichu sourire en coin qui parvient toujours à me faire fondre. Je m'enfonçai dans le lit avec lui, mes bras enroulés autour de lui.

« Tu fais quoi? » Demandai-je.

« Je prépare quelques trucs pour le Brésil. » Dit Edward et il me fit un doux baiser.

« Vraiment? Pas de mini ensemble en jean? »

« Je ne te ferais pas porter quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas amour. De toute façon qui a besoin de vêtements, je préfère largement quand tu n'en as pas. » Roucoula-t-il de façon sexy. Je me mordais les lèvres, ma culotte à présent trempée. Il éteignit le pc et le plaça sur la table. Il éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans le noir avec les quelques lumières filtrant des rideaux.

Sa bouche était sur la mienne avec la même ferveur. Je poussai contre lui avec mon corps et fis courir mes mains le long de ses bras musclés jusque vers sa nuque où je pouvais sentir les tendons se tendre, puis vers ses joues où je pouvais sentir les mouvements de sa langue se tendant vers la mienne, et le suçotement à la fois. Je ne laissais pas mes mains s'arrêter là. Je poussai jusque vers ses cheveux parfaitement désordonnés et les agrippai.

Edward écarta ma robe de chambre, me laissant dans le léger ensemble et me poussa sur mon dos, sur le lit.

Je fis un petit miaulement, réclamant plus et passait ma jambe gauche au-dessus de lui. La force de ma jambe, ou je ne sais quoi, le ramena à ma bouche avec plus de passion. Il grogna et inspira contre moi. Ses mains se mirent à courir contre mes flancs. Elles atterrirent au-dessus de ma tête et recommencèrent à redescendre lentement. Il explorait mon corps.

Ugh.

Sa bouche commença à suivre ses doigts sur mon corps. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de mon visage, mon cou, mes clavicules, mes épaules. Je retirai mes mains des cheveux d'Edward et balayai son cou, ses épaules et le haut de son torse. Il grogna. Ma culotte était détrempée.

Putain.

Je commençai à tirer sur le léger t-shirt bleu qu'il avait décidé de mettre après sa douche. Dès que je le lui eus retiré, je fis courir mes mains sur son torse, en commençant par le bas. Je sentis chaque courbe, poil, douceur de son corps et de sa peau. Il grogna et je retirai le matériel de ses épaules.

Il grommela et retira l'ensemble, me laissant sans rien, sauf ma culotte. C'était son tour de lâcher un soupir. Il me surplomba, ses yeux parcourant mon torse. Il se baissa et se mit à embrasser ma clavicule et puis toujours plus bas. J'entendis être décrite de quelque chose comme « exquise ». Il remonta et commença à gâter mes seins de baisers, à les lécher et les mordiller.

Ses mains atteignirent mes dessous de dentelle blanche qui étaient trempés du liquide de mon excitation. Il grogna quand il le remarqua. Je ricanai pendant que je suçais et embrassais son cou. Il se mit rapidement à m'embrasser de nouveau et baissa mon sous-vêtement. Il mit fin au baiser et déposa une ligne directe de baisers de mes lèvres à mon sexe.

Quand il y arriva, il inspira et grogna fortement.

Il me fit ouvrir les jambes, et je m'y conformai. D'un coup, un doigt fut en moi. Ce qui sortit de ma bouche était un mélange de cri et de gémissement. Il me suça, pompa en moi et en resta là. Je haletais si fort que mes gémissements venaient de façon plus aiguë et plus fréquemment. J'atteignis ma jouissance.

« Viens Amour. » Murmura Edward. J'arrivais à un gémissement qui était fort et mon souffle vacilla. J'arquai mon dos.

« Juste là. » Il suça mon clito et ensuite je réalisais qu'il avait trois doigts en moi. Je me sentis me contracter autour de ses doigts. Mon dos s'arqua impassiblement plus haut et je criais.

« EDWARD ! OOHH »

Je m'affalais sur le lit. Edward retira vite son boxer.

Il suça mon cou qui était légèrement couvert de sueur. Le bout de sa queue courait contre mes plis. Doucement, je sentis son gland entrer en moi et il poussa.

Je hoquetais et gémissais en même temps. Je me mis à lécher son cou et mordiller sa peau. Il poussa plus profondément et je gémis.

« Oh…bébé tu es si bonne, comme mon paradis personnel. »

« EDWARD ! » Criai-je, parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas complètement à l'intérieur. Mon homme était épais, et vraiment dur. Il poussa plus en moi et je devais ajouter « foutrement long » à cette liste.

Il sortit et entra à nouveau. Je gémissais chaque fois qu'il entrait. C'était une magnifique sensation. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui et l'angle était encore meilleur. Je bougeais mes hanches en rythme avec ses poussées. Je gémissais pendant un long moment et il poussa encore plus fort. Il continua de cette façon et grognait.

Les bruits du lit contre le matériel insonorisé contre le mur, nos halètements, mes gémissements essoufflés, et ses grognements formaient notre propre musique. Les grognements d'Edward devenaient plus bruyants, et mes gémissements étaient plus aigus. Je me sentis me tendre autour de lui et je criais son nom quand mon orgasme m'emporta. Il grogna fortement et poussa encore quelques fois avant que je le sente se figer et ensuite pulser en moi.

« EDWARD ! OH MON DIEU ! » Le son de mes cris résonnèrent quand la chambre.

« BELLA!… »

Il était épuisé et s'affala sur moi. Nous haletions tous deux, et avions un sourire stupide sur nos visages. Je repoussai les cheveux de son front suant.

Edward sourit doucement et retira un peu de son poids de sur moi. Il embrassa mes lèvres et ensuite les lécha, puis les embrassa à nouveau. Il appuya son front contre le mien et me fit un baiser d'esquimau. Je souris légèrement à son sourire idiot et ensuite il se retira de moi. Nous grognâmes tous deux à cette perte de contact.

C'était chaud.

« En effet, » l'entendis-je dire. Ahhh, j'imagine que mon filtre à pensées et discours n'est pas encore revenu.

« Ca va me manquer d'être avec toi comme ça demain. » Chuchotai-je.

« Pourquoi? Tu vas où? » Demanda-t-il blessé, et il fit la moue.

« Alice! Faire du shopping avec elle c'est comme courir un marathon. » Je grognai et il rit.

« Je serai là, et tu sais, il y a toujours ces toilettes, et ces coins cachés… »

« Dors mon sexy et insatiable mari. » Pépiai-je.

« Oui ma chaude et magnifique femme. » Rit-il.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, se blottissant derrière moi. Il m'embrassa juste sous mon oreille et dit doucement « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmurai-je, et nous étions tous deux éteints pour la nuit.

* * *

_Oh et comme vous avez pu le comprendre, je m'étais foiré dans mes réponses à vos review adorables, la surprise n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus chaud._

_Le voyage lui le sera surement plus..._

_A bientôt!_

_N'oubliez pas que les review font toujours plaisir ;). _

_MJ  
_


	23. Chapter 21

_Salut tout le monde, non vous ne rêvez pas!_

_Désolée de poster aussi longtemps après ce que j'avais dit, mais je ne pouvais rien faire plus tôt. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant je ne vous dit plus quand je posterais parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même._

_C'est enfin les vacances, pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, j'ai eu mon bac avec mention assez bien. Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements._

_Pour les posts, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais j'ai envie de profiter de mes amis, et je suis quasiment tous les jours à la plage avec eux, donc je ne peux rien faire d'autre sur ce temps. Je reviens d'ailleurs tout juste d'un bel après midi._

_Bref, j'essayerais tout de même de ne pas être trop longue entre les chapitres, mais ce sera surement plus d'une semaine à chaque fois. J'ai envie de réussir à terminer la suite d'"une journée d'appel exceptionnelle" rapidement, et j'ai d'autres choses en préparation qui me demandent de l'attention._

_Désolée pour le blabla, lisez-bien ;).  
_

* * *

Chapitre 22

POV Bella.

Je me réveillai à côté d'Edward. Cela amena instantanément un sourire sur mon visage. Je dormais sur le dos alors qu'Edward dormait sur le ventre. Son bras était passé au-dessus de mon ventre, me maintenant contre lui comme oreiller. Je ris à la vue devant moi parce qu'Edward, comme d'habitude, avait balancé les couvertures de son côté, m'offrant une vue de son ferme et très sexy cul.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai, je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Mhmm…Amour. » Grogna-t-il.

« Debout, debout Eddie poo-ey. » Riais-je. Il grogna plus fort.

« Bébé, s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Se plaignit-il.

« Pourquoi pas? C'est mignon, tout comme toi. » Je fis la moue.

« Non, tu aimes simplement me torturer. » Il rit et m'emprisonna sous lui sur le lit.

« Tu es sûr? » Roucoulai-je, frottant doucement mes doigts de pied de sa cheville vers son mollet, puis sa cuisse, soulevant ma jambe au-dessus de sa taille. Il frissonna et je sentis quelque chose s'enfoncer dans mon ventre.

« Oui, je suis sûr. » Dit-il rapidement, et il accrocha ses lèvres aux miennes. Le courant électrique de son toucher courut à travers moi, sa langue sortit vers ma lèvre inférieure et je lui autorisai l'accès. Sa langue rencontra la mienne, et j'attrapai l'arrière de sa nuque pour le rapprocher et approfondir le baiser.

Tout-à-coup nous entendîmes une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Ignore-le. » Marmonna Edward, et il clama de nouveau mes lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas, laisse-moi aller répondre. » Je m'écartai de lui et attrapai le téléphone.

« Allô? » Demandai-je, irritée.

« Vous êtes décents? Bon, vous avez intérêt de l'être dans 45 minutes parce qu'on arrive. » La voix haut perchée d'Alice résonna.

« Ahh…Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, et merci pour avoir ruiné ce moment avec mon mari. » Je grinçai des dents.

« Oh pitié, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup de « moments » avec ton mari, au moins je ne suis pas venue frapper à la porte de votre chambre. » Dit-elle. Edward m'arracha le téléphone.

« Alice ! Nous sommes un peu occupés, donc je te vois dans une heure… Au revoir. » Edward siffla et jeta le téléphone au loin.

« Où en étions-nous mon amour? » Demanda-t-il. J'embrassai son front, ses yeux, ses joues, son nez…son menton et enfin ses lèvres.

« Juste là. » Riais-je. Il me plaqua sur le lit et commença à placer des baisers sur tout mon visage.

« Edward….mais, on a besoin de se préparer, ils vont bientôt arriver. »

« Non. » Cria-t-il, et il commença à m'embrasser plus fort.

« Allez Edward, tu sais qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas rester ici…Mais je te promets que personne ne nous embêtera au Brésil. » Offris-je, et j'enfilai ma robe de chambre.

« Oh ma douce, tu sais qu'Alice ne nous laissera pas rester dans la chambre pour toujours, mais tu as raison…nous devrions au moins prendre une douche. » Il me fit un clin d'œil et me jeta par-dessus son épaule.

« Edward… » Il ne m'écouta pas mais mis la douche en marche.

« Je peux au moins me brosser les dents? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr bébé. » Il me posa et commença à se doucher.

Je le rejoignis après m'être brossé les dents, il avait déjà fini de se doucher, mais étant le doux mari qu'il est, il m'attendait. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et embrassai son torse chaud et humide. Edward versa mon shampoing dans ses mains et commença à masser mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir pendant que ses mains ondulaient doucement dans mes cheveux.

« Est-ce que ça t'excite? » Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

« Oui. » Soufflai-je.

Il rinça mes cheveux et fit mousser mon gel douche au freesia dans ses mains. Je frottai et nettoyai mon visage, et ensuite je sentis ses mains sur mes pieds, massant et caressant, faisant leur chemin vers mes genoux, mes cuisses. La chaleur entre mes jambes augmenta. Il fit la même chose à mon autre jambe. Ensuite, Edward ignora complètement l'endroit où je voulais le plus qu'il me touche, il déplaça ses mains sur mon ventre, le massant en des cercles apaisants, et il alla ensuite vers mon dos, le massant.

« Edward… »

« Chut, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. » Affirma-t-il, content de lui.

Ses mains prirent mes seins en coupe et caressa mes tétons, les faisant pointer instantanément. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent autour de mes pointes tendues, les pinçant jusqu'à ce que je gémisse son nom.

« Oh Seigneur. » Marmonnai-je.

« Ce n'est pas Dieu, amour, c'est Edward. » Affirma-t-il, tout content.

« Ta gueule. »

Il rit et déplaça ses mains à mes épaules et mes bras, massant légèrement et les faisant mousser de gel douche. Ses mains allèrent vers le territoire intouché, et soudainement, il agrippa mon cul de ses mains, me poussant vers son désir. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux et portai ses lèvres aux miennes.

Il retira une main de mon derrière et déplaça le pommeau de douche au-dessus de mon corps, retirant le savon.

Nous bougeâmes nos bouches en rythme, ses mains étaient de nouveau sur mes fesses, les malaxant. Puis je sentis deux de ses doigts aller vers mon centre palpitant. J'arquai le dos, poussant sa main vers moi.

« Patience amour. » Dit Edward, et il donna un petit coup à mon cœur sensible. Me faisant hurler alors que je sentais le plaisir me frapper.

J'agrippai ses biceps et il déplaça ses doigts là où je les voulais le plus. Je hoquetai de façon audible quand ses doigts poussèrent en moi. Cela força un fort gémissement hors de ma gorge.

J'encerclai son torse de mes bras pendant qu'il enfonçait ses doigts en moi à un rythme régulier. J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, mes yeux se fermèrent alors que j'approchais de ma jouissance. Edward se fâcha et retira ses doigts de moi.

« EDWARD! » Criai-je. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça?

Sans rien dire, il mit mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, même si je n'avais pas besoin de support avec ses bras musclés me tenant de façon sécurisée.

Il sortit de la douche et jeta la serviette sur moi. Je m'agitai.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça? » Je fis la moue et remuai dans ses bras.

« Autant j'aime ça, je ne peux pas. » Se plaignit Edward. « Je ne peux pas dire si c'est la douche ou moi qui te fais autant mouiller. »

Je ris après avoir entendu son aveu, seul mon mari serait jaloux d'une douche.

« C'est toi Edward, seulement toi mon amour. » Répondis-je sincèrement, et je l'embrassai passionnément. Il me plaça sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, sur la serviette. La hauteur du comptoir était parfaite.

Sans délai supplémentaire, je le sentis glisser en moi, nos respirations devinrent erratiques. Nos lèvres vinrent ensemble, telles des aimants. Doucement, Edward sortit complètement et s'enfonça en moi à nouveau.

« AHHH EDWARD… » Criai-je, crochetant nos torses ensemble. Il avait une prise ferme sur mes hanches pendant que je m'accrochai à son cou. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent plus fermement autour de sa taille, le poussant plus profondément en moi.

Nous nagions tous les deux dans la douceur et la vapeur, emplissant la pièce du plus inhabituel, mais sensuel arôme.

« Oh bébé, tu es si bonne… » Grogna-t-il.

« Plus fort Edward…Oh mon Dieu…oui! » Je gémissais et criais.

Nos sons faisaient écho dans la salle de bain, faisant sembler mes cris plus forts.

A chaque poussée de ses hanches, je criais et haletais son nom. Mes mains s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux, rapprochant sa tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles bouger à chaque mouvement, la sensation était en rythme avec ses poussées.

Ses poussées commencèrent à s'accélérer et devenir plus fortes, et je savais qu'il était sur le point de venir.

« Amour…Je suis, ugnhh. » Gémit-il.

Mon orgasme me secoua fortement, m'apportant dans un monde composé de blanc et d'étoiles une fois que ma vision eut baissé. J'ouvrai les yeux pour voir Edward me fixer intensément, je gémis son nom une fois de plus et puis il se figea.

Son corps trembla et il explosa, je le sentis se répandre en moi. Je pensais vraiment être morte et être allée au paradis chaque fois que nous venions ensemble.

« BELLA! » Il cria mon nom de façon bourrue.

Je haletai lorsqu'Edward se retira de moi. Sa respiration était défaite, tout comme la mienne. Edward se mit à m'embrasser partout, marmonnant son amour pour moi.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Après nous être essuyés, nous nous enroulâmes dans des serviettes. Edward portait son boxer, semblant assez baveux. Il me regarda, me fit un clin d'œil et alla en bas mettre le café en route pour moi.

Je sortis une robe courte d'été, jaune, en coton, avec des chaussures à talons compensés. Je plaçai le pantalon kaki et le t-shirt blanc pour Edward sur le lit.

J'allai plus loin et me frisai les cheveux en de grandes boucles, et fis courir mes doigts dedans, pour les faire paraître naturelles. Je mis un léger fard à paupières brun avec de l'eye-liner noir et le nouveau baume à lèvres à la fraise que j'avais acheté.

« Ton café est prêt en bas. » Dit Edward, et il embrassa ma tempe.

« Merci, chéri. » Dis-je, et je courus en bas pour boire mon café, j'en avais besoin pour survivre à Alice aujourd'hui. Juste alors, j'entendis la sonnette. Parlez du diable, et le diable viendra.

« Wow, tu es prête! » Pépia Alice, et elle essaya d'attraper mon café.

« Oh non, tu n'as pas besoin de plus de café. » Je la fusillai du regard quand elle fit la moue.

« Hey Bella. » Bailla Jasper.

« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr que si, mais Jasper a besoin de ses 8 heures de sommeil complètes. » Dit Alice, et elle câlina Jasper. Ils se regardèrent tous deux comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça Alice! » Siffla Edward, semblant dégoûté.

« Tu parles! Je t'ai vu avec Bella sous la couverture, à son bureau. » Rétorqua Alice, me faisant rougir.

« Et alors, j'suis un mec, mais tu es ma petite sœur. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Tu parles, mon cul Eddie, maintenant rappelle-toi de ce que tu dis aux autres. » Tonna Emmett.

« Ne m'appelle pas Eddie. » Avertit Edward, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr Eddie-POO! » Emmett commença à rire.

« Bella, ne m'appelle pas comme ça! » Dit Edward, mais ses joues semblaient un peu roses. Nous avions été horriblement doux l'un avec l'autre l'autre jour, et je lui avais donné ce surnom.

« Oh ouais, je crois que je l'ai entendue t'appeler comme ça une fois au téléphone. » Emmett paraissait fier de lui. Rose secoua simplement la tête et plaça Tabitha sur ses genoux. Alice bricolait quelque chose dans la cuisine et Jasper lisait le journal.

« J'ai pu le dire accidentellement, et Emmett a dû l'entendre. » Dis-je un peu penaude quand Edward me lança un regard noir.

« C'est bon amour, je suis sûr qu'Emmett va la fermer quand je parlerai de la fois où il- »

« Ok, ok! » Dit Emmett, je regardai Edward curieusement, il riait.

« Va me chercher quelque chose à manger Bells. » Rugit Emmett.

« C'est bon Bella, je vais faire du pain grillé pour Tabitha, j'en ferai simplement pour tout le monde. » Dit Rose, et je la remerciai.

« Très bien, alors d'abord nous irons au centre commercial et achèterons pour les garçons, ensuite on déjeunera, puis on achètera pour nous les filles… Je suis certaine que ça va prendre une journée entière, donc on dînera aussi. De cette façon, on pourra se reposer demain et préparer nos valises puisque notre avion part tôt après demain. » Annonça Alice et nous acquiesçâmes, sachant que personne ne pouvait aller contre son plan.

« Edward, je vais appeler la librairie et m'assurer qu'ils vont s'en sortir sans moi. » Lui dis-je.

« Esmé a dit qu'elle irait y faire un tour tous les jours pour être sûre que ça fonctionne bien. » Dit Edward.

« Elle n'en a pas besoin, mais je l'appellerai et la remercierai aussi. » Lui dis-je.

J'appelai mes employés de confiance. Benjamin et Tia avaient été promus manager, et je savais qu'ils prendraient soin de mon magasin. J'avais aussi embauché un garçon nommé Seth, qui était comme un petit frère protecteur envers moi. Je les appelai et ils m'assurèrent que mon magasin était entre de bonnes mains. Il n'y aurait pas de séance d'autographes, donc j'étais satisfaite. J'appelai Esmé et elle me dit qu'elle irait à la rencontre de son club de lecture et que de cette façon elle pourra surveiller mon magasin elle aussi. Je la remerciai.

Après tous les appels, je retournai au salon et m'arrêtai sur place.

« EWWW qu'est-ce que tu fais Emmett? » Criai-je.

« EMMMETT MCCARTY SWAN ! » Hurla Rose.

« Je peux faire ça aussi, maman? » Demanda Tabitha. Edward et Jasper tentaient de contrôler leurs rires. Alice était inquiète à cause du bazar.

« Non Chérie, promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais ça. Ton papa va avoir des problèmes, tu ne veux pas ça, si? » Dit doucement Rose à Tabitha.

« Oui maman, je promets. » Dit-elle adorablement.

Rose et moi étions furieuses du ridicule de mon frère.

« Quoi? J'veux dire…ça a parfaitement du sens. » Dit Emmett, souriant fièrement et admirant ses orteils. Sur chacun de ses pieds, il avait des Cheetos placés entre les orteils.

« Vous ne comprenez pas? C'est des CHEESE (N/T : fromage)… TOES (N/T : orteils). » Emmett riait en agitant ses orteils qui avaient des Cheetos, son rire fut suivi par Edward et Jasper. Je devais admettre que c'était drôle, mais vraiment dégoûtant.

« EMMET ! Tu as intérêt à nettoyer ça dès maintenant, ou alors tu vas dormir sur le canapé pour le reste de la semaine. » Menaça Rose et il la ferma instantanément. Il était sur le point de manger les Cheetos entre ses orteils.

« EWW. » Nous criâmes à l'unisson. Il fit la moue, mais nettoya son bazar.

Nous déjeunâmes tous et partîmes dans nos voitures respectives, et décidâmes de nous rejoindre à l'entrée du centre commercial. C'était un centre ouvert, et c'était vraiment joli, donc ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement. De plus, j'avais Edward avec moi. Edward parvint à trouver une place de parking juste à côté de la voiture d'Alice. Emmett était quelques voitures plus loin.

« Prête pour le shopping? » Demanda Edward, riant à mon grognement.

« Bon, je t'ai, donc tu peux être mon chevalier en armure étincelante contre le lutin démoniaque. » Je ris et l'embrassai. Je sentis sa langue sortir et venir lécher ma lèvre inférieure.

« Mhmm… » Edward gémit et commença à lécher mes lèvres.

« Hmm Edward. » Dis-je, en m'écartant, il semblait étourdi.

« Tes lèvres ont un goût méga doux de fraise aujourd'hui. M'accusa-t-il.

« Oh ça… Je savais que tu aimerais. » Je ris et réappliquai le baume.

« Tu sais que chaque fois que tu vas appliquer ce truc, je vais le lécher. » Dit-il, et il ferma la voiture, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille alors que nous commencions à suivre Alice et Jasper.

« Peut-être que c'est mon plan. » Roucoulai-je dans son oreille, et je mordis son lobe d'oreille. Il frissonna, ce qui me valut une claque sur les fesses.

« Edward, » hoquetai-je, et je regardai autour pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait vus. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il clama mes lèvres et se mit à m'embrasser avidement. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il faisait la même chose.

« Eww. » Entendis-je une fille crier. Nous nous séparâmes pour trouver nos amis se moquer de nous.

« Les gars, vous dégoûtez Tabitha, » dit Jasper. « C'est dire, parce qu'elle vit avec Rose et Emmett. »

Je rougis et me cachai dans le torse d'Edward, qui riait.

« Tellement vrai. » Rose rit et secoua la tête.

« Bien, allons faire du SHOPPING les gens! » Pépia Alice, et elle attira Jasper dans Banana Republic.

Nous allâmes dans de nombreux magasins pour hommes, certains pour hommes et femmes, où nous les filles, ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous prendre quelques choses aussi. Je choisis énormément de vêtements pour Edward et Alice leva les pouces pour tout cela. C'était en fait drôle, puisque je ne devais rien essayer.

Edward grimaçait tout au long de l'expérience shopping, donc je lui dit qu'il obtiendrait un baiser chaque fois qu'il essaierait quelque chose, avec le bonus du baume à la fraise. Ca le motiva.

« Bella, c'est un pantalon blanc…ça sera bizarre. » Se plaignit Edward.

« Non ça ne le sera pas Edward, je prends un pantalon blanc aussi. C'est bien si tu sais avec quoi l'accorder. VRAI, ALICE? » Dis-je.

« Je suis si fière de toi Bella, bien sûr que tu as raison. Je pense que je vais en prendre un pour Jasper aussi. » Dit Alice, et j'entendis le grognement de Jasper.

« Tu vois, maintenant tu as la compagnie de Jasper pour porter des pantalons blancs. » Lui dis-je avec un baiser. Edward rit.

« Va te faire foutre Edward. » Lui cria Jasper.

« Non merci, je vais bien. » Edward appuya cela en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Nous allâmes à notre dernier magasin pour hommes et j'appréhendai parce que cela voulait dire que j'allais être celle à endurer cela.

« Je pense que j'aime ce blazer en coton. Tu en penses quoi? » Demanda Edward.

« Je pense que tu seras bien trop magnifique, ce qui devrait être illégal. De plus, tu serais sexy même si tu portais un sac à patates. » Lui dis-je avec admiration.

« Pas en comparaison avec toi amour. » Dit-il tendrement, m'embrassant. Je ris.

« Rose ! C'est bien trop serré pour moi, je crois que j'vais mourir, par manque d'oxygène. » Siffla Emmett à Rose.

« Bien, idiot! Si tu veux porter une taille qui ne met pas en valeur ton corps, alors bien! » Répondit sèchement Rose. Edward et moi nous regardâmes, puis nous mîmes à rire.

« Je ne te ferai jamais ça Edward. »

« Je sais bébé. » Dit-il, et il essaya la veste.

« Ouaip, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi chaud. » J'admirai mon mari et il m'offrit un sourire en coin.

« Papa, tu peux porter ça? » Tabitha apporta une chemise d'un rose très choquant à Emmett. Je jure que je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi rouge.

« Ma douce…papa n'aime pas le rose. » Dit Emmett, contrôlant son caractère.

« Pourquoi pas papa? C'est rose, et j'aime le rose. » Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. La colère d'Emmett oubliée, il la souleva, embrassant ses larmes.

« Si ma princesse l'aime, alors moi aussi. » Dit Emmett avec entrain, faisant sourire sa fille.

« C'est tellement mignon de sa part. » Dis-je à Edward, fière de mon frère.

« Ouaip! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'irai mollo quand il portera cette chemise. » Edward éclata de rire.

« Moi non plus. » Dit Jasper, tapant dans la main d'Edward.

Je secouai la tête et allai vers Alice.

« Vous savez, seul un vrai homme peut porter du rose. » Dit Alice, et Edward et Jasper la fermèrent tous les deux.

« Putain, oui Lutin! » Cria Emmett.

Nous payâmes nos achats, bon, Edward paya pour nous deux et j'arrêtai de m'en occuper puisque ce qui est à moi est à lui et ce qui est sien est mien. C'est à ça que sert le mariage, et bla, bla, bla. Une leçon qu'Edward me fait pour que je ne dise rien quand il paye. Il est parvenu à me retirer toutes mes cartes de crédit et les remplacer par celles au nom de 'Mme Edward Cullen' ou 'Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen'.

Le culot de cet homme! Il a vraiment de la chance que je l'aime.

Nous allâmes déjeuner au Rainforest Café, puisqu'Alice pensait que ce serait drôle d'y aller avant de partir au Brésil. Nous faisions des 'oohh' et des 'aahh' devant le café. Ils vous faisaient vraiment vous sentir en pleine jungle; l'entrée du restaurant était stupéfiante, elle ressemblait au départ d'une course d'aventure. Il y avait ce faux étang sur le devant, où il y avait un crocodile factice, mais je jurerais qu'il pouvait passer pour un vrai.

Nous allâmes vers lui, et juste alors, il ouvrit sa gueule et grogna, effrayant Tabitha qui se mit à pleurer.

« Ce n'était pas réel, p'tit potiron. Regarde papa… » Dit Emmet, et il mit sa main dans la bouche du crocodile. Bientôt, le faux crocodile ferma sa bouche juste sur la main d'Emmett, qui cria comme une fille.

« PUTAINFOUTUCROCODILE! » Hurla-t-il.

Nous riions tous, mais arrêtâmes quand nous vîmes le manager nous fusiller du regard. Nous allâmes vers l'hôtesse, qui nous emmena vers notre table. Tabitha regardait le restaurant comme si nous étions à Disney World. Je devais l'admettre, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans la jungle amazonienne. Il y avait de faux arbres, et de faux animaux autour, avec des singes montant sur ses arbres. Il y avait cet énorme arche, fait d'un filet de pêche, c'était stupéfiant. Notre table était à côté de l'éléphant, et Tabitha voulait s'asseoir juste à côté.

Après nous être installés, nous commandâmes quelques boissons et de l'eau… Nous commandâmes aussi une sauce pour apéritif à base d'épinards et d'artichauts, des bâtonnets de fromage et du calamar comme amuse-gueules. Emmett commanda la soupe safari en jungle, qui était intéressante avec une sauce Mojo (N/T : sauce venant des îles Canaries). Jasper commanda les rouleaux « grondement dans la jungle », Alice prit le pastalava. Rose prit la salade de côtelettes de la jungle. Tabitha prit l'ozzie burger dans le menu enfant. Edward prit les crevettes à la noix de coco, et je pris les pâtes 'centre de la terre'.

Tout paraissait stupéfiant et ils le rendaient vraiment joli. A la fin, nous partageâmes tous le volcan de chocolat jumbo qui avait des étincelles sur le dessus, ce qui était sympa.

« Mec, j'suis plein, je pense que j'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice. » Grogna Emmett.

« Eh bien, c'est bien parce que c'est notre tour de faire les boutiques. » Dit Alice avec enthousiasme et tout le monde grogna, mis à part Rose. Alice fit la moue.

« J'aimerais aussi! » Dis-je d'une voix faussement enthousiaste.

« Bien. » Fit-elle sèchement.

« Et si nous essayions seulement quelques vêtements dont nous ne sommes pas sûres, nous connaissons nos tailles, non? » Compromit Rose, et nous nous accordâmes tous.

Après avoir payé la note, nous quittâmes tous le café, mais avant que je parte…je remarquai un lion en peluche à leur boutique cadeaux. J'allai directement dans sa direction et le prit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me rappelait Edward, il avait même ses cheveux indomptables.

« Bella? » Edward vint vers moi, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille par derrière, et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

« N'est-il pas mignon? » Demandai-je, tournant la tête pour le regarder. Edward me souriait largement.

« Achetons-le. » Dit-il. Il attira mon visage vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement avec amour. Il se recula et me prit le lion en peluche.

« Il me fait penser à toi. » Réfléchissais-je, et j'allais l'acheter mais Edward me devança.

« Pourquoi te fait-il penser à moi? » Demanda Edward, et nous rejoignîmes notre groupe.

« Eh bien, tu grognes toujours comme un lion quand tu es triste ou excité, et il a les mêmes cheveux que toi…les cheveux du sexe. » Je ris et Edward grogna de façon joueuse.

« Aww c'est mignon Bella, comment vas-tu l'appeler? » Demanda Alice.

« Hmmm…Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu peux l'appeler Simba, tatie Bellarina? » Demanda doucement Tabitha.

« C'est parfait. Merci princesse Tabby. » Dis-je, et j'embrassai sa joue. « Tu veux le tenir? » Demandai-je, et elle acquiesça. Je la laissai porter Simba, m'assurant qu'elle ne le laissait pas tomber ou ne le trainait pas, mais elle prenait bien soin de lui et ça m'allait.

Je marchai main dans la main avec Edward dans tous les magasins. Alice ne s'embêta même pas de me demander d'essayer les vêtements et les acheta pour moi, ce qui me convenait, tant qu'elle ne me forçait pas à les essayer. J'essayai seulement quelques robes pour m'assurer qu'elles convenaient, et c'était tout.

Finalement, nous finîmes chez Victoria Secret. Rose, pour une fois, dit qu'elle avait assez de lingerie et alla vers la section parfums et lotions avec Tabitha. Emmett était en train de regarder la lingerie et j'essayai de ne pas vomir. Alice et Jasper étaient quelque part et j'étais avec Edward qui ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

« Bella… » Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire espiègle.

« NON. » Dis-je et je me tournai vers la section des soutien-gorge normaux pour prendre des soutien-gorge sans bretelle.

« Tu ne m'as même pas écouté! » Il fit la moue. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non quand il faisait ça, et je soupirai.

« Viens là. » Il attrapa ma main et nous marchâmes vers la section très sexy.

« J'en ai déjà de chez Agent Provocateur, Edward. » Lui dis-je, rougissant un peu.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne les ai jamais vus, bon, excepté le noir, tu t'rappelles? » Dit-il de façon séduisante, me faisant trembler. C'était la première nuit où nous avions fait l'amour.

« Oui. » Je me léchai les lèvres. Il grogna et me coinça entre le mur et lui.

« Edward! Quelqu'un peut nous voir. » Sifflai-je. Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour m'embrasser, prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suçant doucement. Je gémis et déplaçai mes mains vers ses mèches de bronze. Je léchai ses lèvres, il les ouvrit et nous bougeâmes nos langues ensemble…

Nous entendîmes un éclaircissement de gorge et une poufiasse me fusilla du regard. Je le lui rendis, j'enroulai mes bras autour du torse d'Edward et lui fit un baiser public très passionné. Il parut désorienté, mais je ricanai à la tête de la fille siliconée.

« Tu marques ton territoire, amour? » Dit finalement Edward, sortant de sa transe.

« Oui. » Dis-je un peu penaude.

« J'aime ça. » Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, et il m'embrassa juste en-dessous.

« Bien chéri, prends ce que tu veux. » Je lui souris et il me fit un sourire en coin en retour. J'avais les deux mains pleines d'énormes sacs roses remplis de lingerie sexy. Secrètement, j'avais hâte de la porter et je savais qu'Edward aussi.

« Je suis fatiguée. » Dis-je à Edward.

« Tu veux monter sur mon dos? » Demanda-t-il, et je ris. Soudainement, je me sentis attirée vers Edward, et il enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Edward! Tu vas te faire mal au dos. » L'avertis-je.

« Pfff…J'suis fort amour. » Dit-il, et il marcha vers la voiture. J'entendis plusieurs sifflements, et le plus fort venait d'Emmett.

« Je t'aime. » Dis-je à Edward et j'embrassai son cou, il frissonna un peu mais continua de marcher.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il tourna la tête et embrassa rapidement mes lèvres.

« Jasper ! Je veux que tu me portes sur ton dos aussi. » J'entendis Alice se plaindre, et rapidement, elle riait.

« Papa! » Tabitha cria et je vis Emmett la soulever et la porter sur son dos elle aussi. Je me sentis mal pour Rose, mais elle semblait heureuse de voir sa fille sourire.

Nous atteignîmes notre voiture et Edward me posa gentiment.

« Bella! »

« Oui, Alice? »

« Nous allons juste à la maison, mais je viens chez vous demain pour m'assurer que vous avez tout empaqueté. » Avertit-elle.

« Bien, mais viens simplement l'après-midi. » Lui dis-je.

« Bien sûr. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sautilla vers sa voiture avec Jasper.

Enfin, j'étais à la maison, et le pauvre Edward dût porter tous les sacs, il ne semblait pas souffrir donc ça m'allait…

« Lâche-les dans le placard, Alice va les mettre dans les bagages de toute façon. » Lui dis-je et j'appelai pour commander une pizza, j'étais trop fatiguée pour préparer quelque chose.

Je pris une douche rapide pendant qu'Edward s'occupait à nouveau des détails pour le Brésil. J'enfilai mon ensemble débardeur et short jaune à dentelle.

J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'allai directement au lit.

Je me réveillai à cause de gentilles secousses, et d'un ange m'appelant.

« Bella…amour. S'il te plait réveille-toi. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose. » Dit-il.

« Je veux dormir. » Gémis-je.

« Je sais bébé, juste une part. » Dit-il, et il porta la part de pizza à mon visage. Je m'assis sur le lit et Edward porta la part de pizza à ma bouche, je l'ouvris et mâchai la pizza.

Heureusement, il me nourrit de deux parts et un verre d'eau, je ne me rappelle même pas du goût, mais j'étais certaine que c'était bon. Mes yeux tombaient.

« Tu as mangé? » Lui demandai-je en somnolant.

« Oui, dors. Je serai là dans quelques minutes. » Dit-il, et il embrassa mon front.

« Kay…Magne. » Criai-je.

Je me renfonçai sous les couvertures. Je tentai de rester éveillée pour Edward et après quelques minutes, je le sentis enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

« Merci de m'avoir nourrie, tu n'avais pas à le faire. » Dis-je doucement.

« Je ne le devais pas, j'en avais envie. Je t'aime tu te rappelles? » Il rit.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. » Je me blottis contre lui et cherchai ses lèvres. Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur moi, ou ce que je pensais l'être.

« Amour, c'est mon menton. » Rit-il.

« Désolée. » Je rougis.

Je le sentis soulever mon menton avec ses doigts et se pencher pour m'embrasser. Son doux souffle m'exhortait toujours plus au sommeil d'une quelconque façon.

« Nuit. » L'entendis-je.

C'était la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

_Dernière chose avant de vous laisser, j'ai l'intention de bien fêter ce fichu bac, et donc je vais être très peu chez moi les temps prochain, donc le temps de poste risque d'être long. Désolée._

_A bientôt._

_MJ  
_


	24. Chapter 22

_**Après une absence horriblement longue, je vous offre ici mon cadeau de noël, comme promis à certaines.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Et passez toutes et tous de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**_

_**MJ  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 22

BPOV

«Réveille-toi ma magnifique, il est presque midi.» Dit Edward, et en un instant j'étais réveillée.

«Midi!» Criai-je.

«Ouep ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'Alice t'éreinte plus que je ne le pourrai jamais. Bon, j'imagine que je devrais simplement battre son record.» Rumina Edward.

«C'était toi Edward, tu te rappelles la salle de bain? J'étais déjà fatiguée à cause de ça.» Marmonnai-je et il me sourit largement.

«Bonjour.» Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, et je sentis son souffle mentholé. Je m'écartai rapidement.

«Que se passe-t-il?» Demanda-t-il, confus.

«Haleine matinale.» Je me couvris la bouche et courus vers la salle de bain.

«Je ne le sens pas, de plus tu m'as embrassé ce matin.» Dit-il.

«Oui, mais tu ne te les étais pas brossées non plus.» Lui dis-je, et je me mis à me brosser les dents.

«Tu ne sens jamais mauvais pour moi, mon cœur.» Il roucoula et plaça de petits baisers sur mes épaules et mon cou. Je me rinçai la bouche et le regardai.

«Bonjour.» Dis-je simplement et je l'embrassai avec ferveur. Je suçai sa lèvre supérieure pendant qu'il faisait de même avec ma lèvre inférieure. Nos bouches s'ouvrirent et bougèrent ensemble en rythme. Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à caresser et masser mes fesses.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et commencer à me frotter contre lui. Il nous ramena dans la chambre et m'allongea sur le lit, en me surplombant. J'avais toujours mes jambes autour de lui et je sentis ses hanches bouger contre les miennes. Nous gémîmes tous deux au contact de sa dureté contre mon centre chaud.

Je fis courir mes mains sur son dos et il me rapprocha en poussant mes hanches vers lui.

«Ahem, vous avez oublié que j'étais là?» Dit Alice, debout près de la porte.

«Ugh, oui!» Edward grogna et cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller.

«Je pensais que tu venais plus tard?» Demandai-je.

«C'est plus tard, maintenant va prendre une douche pendant que je décide de ce dont tu as besoin de mettre dans ta valise.» Dit Alice, et elle courut vers le dressing.

Je remarquai que la valise d'Edward et la mienne étaient sorties. Elles avaient été achetées par Alice elles aussi.

«J'ai faim.» Grommelai-je.

«J'ai fait des pancakes.» Dit Edward en me portant vers la cuisine et je ris.

«Je te jure, tu vas avoir des problème de dos.» Dis-je, m'inquiétant un peu.

«Amour, j'ai soulevé des poids qui sont bien plus lourds que toi.» Il renifla et plaça un pancake devant moi. J'abandonnai et gémis.

«Une fois encore, j'aimerais être celui qui te fait gémir. C'est injuste.» Il fit la moue.

«Chéri, tu le fais! Rappelle-toi que tu les a fait.» Le défiai-je.

«Mais ça n'est toujours pas la même chose.» Il affichait toujours cette moue.

«Attendons qu'Alice soit partie, ensuite je suis toute à toi.» Je fis un clin d'œil.

«Elle a dit pas de sexe parce qu'on s'en va à 6 heures du matin demain.» Se plaignit-il.

«C'est vraiment une emmerdeuse.»

«J'AI ENTENDU!» Cria Alice.

«MAIS JE T'AIME QUAND MÊME.» Criai-je en retour.

Je pris mes couverts et les lavai.

«Ais-je mentionné le fait que tu es sexy là-dedans?» Demanda Edward, la voix rauque. Je me mordis les lèvres.

«Non…»

" Tu es si foutrement sexy, j'ai simplement envie de te dévorer sur le champ. La nuit dernière était une torture, je dois…non, j'ai besoin de t'avoir.» Expliqua-t-il doucement, ses yeux s'attardant sur ma camisole jaune, là où il pouvait voir mes tétons pointer. Il caressa mes joues et je m'appuyai contre sa main.

«Alors aies moi.»

«BELLA!»

«Stupide lutin emmerdeur.» Grogna Edward.

«Je reviens vite, et la renvoie chez elle.» Lui dis-je, et je l'embrassai rapidement.

Alice prit 3 heures et demi pour boucler les sacs avec tout le maquillage, les chaussures et les maillots de bain. Le sac d'Edward était prêt lui aussi. Elle me dit qu'elle reviendrait et s'occuperait de mon 'maquillage de voyage'. J'acquiesçai à tout parce que je voulais qu'elle parte au plus vite. Elle prépara nos affaires pour le lendemain sur un cintre.

«Merci Alice, j'apprécie vraiment.» La remerciai-je honnêtement.

«Je sais, mais ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses. Je pars dans une minute.» Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je rougis.

«Comment le sais-tu?» Grognai-je.

«Je le sais, c'est tout. Et nous allons tellement nous amuser!» S'enthousiasma-t-elle et je sautillai sur place avec elle. J'avais hâte d'aller au Brésil, même si Edward ne serait pas avec moi tout le temps, il serait quand même là-bas.

«Ça craint qu'Edward et Jasper ne soient pas là, mais nous pourrons faire les boutiques pendant ce temps.» Dit-elle avec excitation.

«Au Brésil? Tout ça n'est pas assez?» Je fis un geste vers les sacs.

«Nope,» elle insista sur le 'p'. «J'ai le pressentiment que le shopping au Brésil sera bien.»

«Tu as toujours un pressentiment.» Répliquai-je.

«Non, je le jure, ce sera spécial.» Dit-elle.

«D'accord…d'accord.»

Enfin, Alice était partie pour faire ses valises et nous étions seuls. Mais nous avions reçu l'ordre strict d'aller nous coucher à 21 heures. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible puisque je m'étais levée tard, mais Edward m'avait répondu qu'il pouvait m'aider pour ça et je ne pariai pas contre lui.

Je remarquai qu'Edward faisait du bruit dans la cuisine. J'allai à lui et, par derrière, je passai mes bras autour de lui.

«Alice est partie?» J'acquiesçai. «Les sacs sont prêts?» Et de nouveau j'acquiesçai.

«Ça sent bon, tu fais quoi?» Demandai-je.

«Omelette.» Rit-il.

«Mhmmm…» J'y jetai un coup d'œil.

«Je vais chercher l'eau.» Lui dis-je.

Nous mangeâmes notre nourriture avec un empressement relatif, et je ne réalisai à quel point j'avais faim que lorsque j'eus mangé une première bouchée. Edward partagea la moitié de sa troisième omelette vu que je n'en avais qu'une.

«Si tu en veux plus, je peux t'en refaire.» Proposa Edward.

«Non, je veux juste la moitié de ton omelette.» Souris-je. Il rit et secoua la tête.

«C'était vraiment bon.» Dis-je en léchant ma fourchette.

«Amour, ne fais pas ça. C'est, euuhh, très distrayant.» Dit-il en replaçant son pantalon. Je gloussai.

« e vais prendre une douche rapide d'accord?» Je courus et l'embrassai rapidement avant d'aller à notre chambre. Alice m'avait apporté l'épilateur pour me faire le maillot et m'avait dit que nous pourrions nous faire faire une épilation brésilienne digne de ce nom une fois au Brésil. Je m'épilai et en fus satisfaite pour le moment, bien qu'une épilation brésilienne fasse vraiment mal, cela en valait la peine pour les semaines sans épilation et sans rasage. Edward aimait particulièrement cela.

Je fis tous les gommages, nettoyages, raffermissements et polissages qu'Alice m'avait dit. Je devais l'avouer, ma peau et mon corps semblaient vraiment bien, comme si je sortais à peine du spa. Enfin, je pris un bain dans ma lotion et mon shampoing au freesia. Je sortis et m'essuyai. Je séchai mes cheveux et les mis en place de façon à ce qu'ils soient ondulés, juste comme Edward les aimait.

J'enfilais ma camisole rose et bleu, et mon short avec de la dentelle couleur crème. **(Photos sur le blog de l'auteur).**

Je descendis les escaliers, et trouvai Edward dans le salon. Il portait son bas de pyjama molletonné et un t-shirt bleu foncé, sexy comme tout avec ses lunettes et tapant quelque chose sur son pc portable depuis le canapé.

«Edward…» Je l'appelai d'une voix que j'espérais sexy. Sa tête se leva instantanément vers moi. Je me mordis les lèvres et lui envoyai un baiser volant. Il me sourit goulument et prétendit l'attraper. Il retira ses lunettes et posa son pc plus loin.

Je descendis lentement les bretelles de ma camisole, et il se figea, ses yeux me regardant avec envie. Mes dessous commençaient à s'humidifier et mes tétons étaient durs. Des papillons devenaient fous dans mon ventre, mais je voulais faire ça pour lui. Je retirais l'élastique de mes cheveux et les secouais pour qu'ils tombent dans mon dos et sur mes épaules. Je savais qu'il me trouvait sexy les cheveux libres. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres, et ensuite il retira et balança son t-shirt.

Je pense que je venais de jouir rien qu'avec cette vision face à moi. Son torse nu me coupait toujours le souffle, mais je voulais le rendre fou. Lentement, je glissai mes mains sous ce fameux short et le retirai alors que je bougeais sensuellement mes hanches. J'en sortais mes jambes et jetais mon short au loin avec mes pieds. J'étais alors simplement vêtue de mon boxer rose et bleu. Je remarquai son érection très évidente pousser le tissus de son pyjama. Il le retira rapidement lui aussi, alors il était à présent devant moi, seulement habillé de son boxer bleu nuit, comme mon Adonis.

Mon excitation devenait plus douloureuse à chaque minute qui passait. Je reculai d'un pas et il avança d'autant. Nous souriions tous deux comme des idiots, bon des idiots frustrés et excités.

«Bella…» Dit Edward.

«Edward…» Répétais-je en imitant son ton.

«Viens ici mon amour.» Dit-il difficilement, je secouai la tête en reculant de quelques pas.

«Alors tu veux jouer?» Ricana-t-il, ses yeux de couleur très foncée et ne cessant de revenir aux miens, puis aller à mes lèvres, mes seins et ensuite à mes dessous de dentelle trempés qui couvraient à peine mes fesses.

«Yes.» Mes mots ressemblaient pour moi à des gémissements.

Rapidement, Edward courut vers moi, me faisant crier et courir vers notre chambre. Nous étions en train de rire et je le sentis agripper ma taille et presser mon dos contre son torse.

«Je t'aurai toujours, Amour.» Grogna Edward, et il mordilla doucement mon lobe d'oreille, me faisant miauler de plaisir.

«Moi aussi Edward, je te veux seulement toi, pour toujours.» Je me tournai dans ses bras et attirai son visage au mien en empaumant sa nuque et l'embrassant avec toute l'envie, le désir, la passion et l'amour que je ressentais. Il m'embrassa avec la même ardeur.

Je fis courir mes mains le long de sa dureté à travers son boxer et il gémit dans ma bouche. Ses mains encadrèrent mon postérieur sous mes dessous, soulevant ma jambe au dessus de sa cuisse musclée pendant que j'enroulais l'autre autour de sa taille. L'une de mes mains était enroulée dans ses cheveux désordonnés et l'autre prenait son visage en coupe. Edward avait son bras autour de ma taille, et l'autre appuyé contre le mur.

Il s'enfonça en moi d'un rapide coup de reins et était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Je hurlai son nom à la sensation qui m'emporta, et il mit son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

«Bella. Regarde-moi, Amour. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.»

Avec un peu de volonté, j'arrivais à ouvrir mes yeux et les connectais à son regard brûlant. Il commença avec de lentes poussées qui donnaient envie à mes yeux de rouler dans leurs orbites. J'avais simplement envie de m'abandonner au plaisir qu'il me procurait.

«Non, non Bella. Garde tes yeux ouverts bébé.» Dit-il, et il me fit rouvrir les yeux.

Il accéléra son rythme, poussant plus fort et plus vite en moi, alors que je commençai à déposer des baisers mouillés le long de son cou.

«Bella, Bella, Bella,» il chantait mon nom et rien n'avait semblé aussi beau.

«Edward!» Je criais son nom alors que je rejetais ma tête en arrière, celle-ci toucha le mur après qu'il ait changé d'angle et qu'il eut commencé à toucher mon point de plaisir. Il garda cet angle et alla de plus en plus vitre, alors que je me sentais devenir de plus en plus étroite.

Je pouvais sentir mes seins frotter contre son torse avec chaque poussée, je pouvais le sentir caresser mon clitoris à chaque entrée. Que nous soyons joints de la plus intime des façons était bien trop.

«Merde… Putain Bella, ta chatte est faite pour moi, si humide…chaude…mhhmm,» les mots d'Edward me rapprochaient toujours plus de ce gouffre dans lequel je sautai finalement, emportant Edward avec moi.

«OH mon dieu… EDWARD!»

Je pouvais voir des étoiles derrière mes paupières alors que les décharges de plaisir s'écrasaient sur nous. Edward me tenait comme pour ne pas tomber au sol alors qu'il traversait ses propres tremblements. Nous nous affalâmes tous deux au sol et je restai assise sur les genoux d'Edward alors qu'il était appuyé contre le mur. Ses bras étaient autour de moi, et nous nous caressions l'un l'autre pendant que les dernières déferlantes de plaisir nous parcouraient.

Nous restâmes allongés sur le sol de notre chambre, nous embrassant encore un peu avant qu'il ne se lève et me dise, «viens bébé. Allons dormir, il est 21h35.»

«Nous étions censés dormir à 21 heures.» Gloussai-je.

«Au moins je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour tout au long de la nuit.» Dit Edward avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

«Eh bien, c'est dommage.» Répondis-je en souriant.

«Mon petit démon.» Rit-il, et il me donna une fessée. Il me porta alors comme une mariée et me déposa sur notre lit, où il me borda et m'entoura ensuite de ses bras.

«Je t'aime tellement Edward Cullen.»

«Et je t'aime, madame Bella Cullen.» Répondit-il, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre alors que nous redescendions lentement de notre summum de plaisir.

Nous nous réveillâmes au son du réveil hurlant. Je grognai et m'enfonçai contre le torse d'Edward, enroulant plus fermement mes bras autour de son torse.

«Bella… Réveille-toi chérie, nous allons au Brésil aujourd'hui.» Dit Edward avec excitation. Cela me réveilla.

«OH MON DIEU!Nous allons au Brésil aujourd'hui!» Couinai-je, sautant presque du lit. Je regardai Edward, il me regardait avec envie, c'est alors que je remarquai que j'étais nue, je devins rouge pivoine et me couvris des draps.

«Tu n'arrêteras jamais de m'étonner.» Dit Edward en riant, et m'offrant mon baiser du matin.

«Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi?» Demandai-je.

«Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire non à ça?» Rigola-t-il.

«Pas de folies, Alice sera bientôt là avec tout le monde.»

Il fit la moue et marcha, se précipita plutôt, vers la salle de bain, nu. Je ris et courus vers lui. Il mit la douche en route et après nous être lavé les dents, nous nous lavâmes l'un l'autre.

«Edward!» Rouspétai-je, et il me fit ses yeux de chien battu.

«Mais Bella, c'est ma dose du matin.» Se plaignit-il.

Je giflai ses mains avant qu'elles n'agrippent mes seins à nouveau.

«Hier soir n'était pas assez?» Demandai-je en souriant.

«NON.» Gémit-il, et je sentis ses mains sur mes fesses, les prenant en coupe. Je ris devant ses bêtises. Je lui lavai les cheveux pendant que l'une de ses mains allait titiller mon téton.

«S'il te plait Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps et je ne veux pas être sexuellement frustrée pendant le vol.» Je retirai sa main, une fois encore.

«Qui a dit que tu devais l'être, on peut avoir un petit coup rapide.» Il chantonna au dessus de mon sein et prit mon téton dans sa bouche.

«Oh seigneur!» Criai-je.

Avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je me sentis être poussée contre le mur de la douche. Mes mains et jambes s'enroulèrent instantanément autour de lui.

Je sentis ses doigts caresser mes plis humides et ensuite il plongea durement en moi, nous gémîmes tous deux au plaisir immédiat que nous procurait notre connexion.

«EDWARD! … Ahh.» Je criai et il adopta un rythme rapide, me maintenant contre le mur humide. Je sautai alors, rencontrant chacune de ses poussées alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi avec tellement de force.

«Désolé Amour, je te fais mal?» Demanda-t-il difficilement, ralentissant.

«Non Edward, plus fort!» Mes mots ressemblaient à des cris étouffés contre son épaule.

Je pouvais sentir mes parois commencer à se resserrer autour de lui à présent, et je savais que lui aussi était proche de sa libération.

«Oh, Edward!» gémis-je, mordant son épaule pour étouffer mes cris d'extase.

«Je suis proche, si proche.» Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Je sentis l'une de ses mains quitter mon derrière et commencer à masser mon clitoris. Je ne pouvais empêcher le nœud d'exploser et je me mis à trembler à cause de mon orgasme.

«BELLA!...Putain!» Siffla-t-il. Son corps commença à trembler, et après deux poussées supplémentaires, il jouit.

«Merde.» Grogna-t-il fortement.

Je le sentis se libérer en moi, son corps se tendant alors qu'il se forçait à pousser en moi une dernière fois, et je mordis son épaule plus fort pour étouffer mes cris alors que mon second orgasme parcourait mon corps à la sensation de son sperme s'épandant en moi.

Nous haletions tous les deux et Edward passa l'eau chaude sur nous.

«Génial, on a besoin d'une autre douche.» Annonçai-je et il rit.

Après une autre douche rapide, Edward quitta la salle de bain pour s'habiller pendant que je m'enroulais dans mon peignoir blanc moelleux, attendant Alice.

«Ouhh… Ça sent le sexe par ici.» Dit Alice en fronçant le nez. Elle était arrivée 10 minutes plus tard, alors que j'étalais ma lotion pour le corps et que je me séchais les cheveux.

«T'es bizarre, maintenant dépêche-toi Alice. Je veux aller au Brésil.» Dis-je d'une façon très Alice.

Elle enroula rapidement mes cheveux et les aspergea de laque, m'appliqua un léger maquillage. Je lui dis que je voulais mettre mon baume à lèvres à la fraise, et elle ne fit donc rien à mes lèvres. Dieu merci.

«Très bien, voilà ton ensemble de voyage.» S'enthousiasma Alice, et elle me tendit une mini jupe bleue foncée, un haut blanc sur lequel était imprimé une ancre. **(Photo sur le blog). **Elle portait une petite robe blanche.

Nous descendîmes et je remarquai que les valises n'étaient plus là.

«Ils sont dans notre voiture. Nous étions les dernières à nous préparer.» Expliqua Alice, en lisant mon esprit. Je lui tirai la langue et elle rit.

«Tiens Bella, je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de ça.» Dit Jasper, et il me tendit un café. Je le remerciai.

Je vis que Rose s'essuyait quelques larmes et je courus immédiatement à elle.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose?» Demandai-je et Emmett tenta de cacher ses rires.

«Mon pauvre bébé va être sans sa mamounette.» Renifla-t-elle.

«Oh Rose, ça va aller. Esmé va bien prendre soin d'elle, Tabby est comme sa petite-fille. S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas, nous voulons tous que tu t'amuses.» Lui dis-je pour l'apaiser en lui massant le dos.

«Merci Bella, tu as raison.» Sourit-elle.

«Allez, on y va… Le chauffeur attend.» Cria Edward depuis la porte.

«Youpi!» Fit Emmett, et il courut gracieusement hors de l'appartement.

Je courus vers Edward, je trébuchai. Il me releva, et me fis voleter en rond, me faisant crier. Il me reposa sur mes pieds et m'embrassa.

«Excité hein?» Lui demandais-je et il me fit un sourire en coin, hochant la tête.

Avant que je ne l'intègre, nous étions à l'aéroport, nos billets nous avaient été donnés à tous les 6 et nos valises étaient dans le jet privé. Je sautillais sur mes pieds avec excitation et Alice avait commencé à parler en non-stop à propos de choses brésiliennes. Emmett avait hâte de goûter la nourriture et de voir des filles quasiment nues, ce qui lui valut une frappe à la tête venant de Rose qui voulait simplement dormir.

Quand nous entrâmes dans notre petit avion, qui n'était pas si petit après tout, nous restâmes tous sans voix.

«MINCE! C'EST TROP COOL.» Tonna Emmett, et il s'affala sur l'un des canapés en cuir. Il y avait des canapés, un coin à manger. Il y avait même 2 lits Queen Size, mais ils étaient dans une chambre pour que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il y avait aussi une grande et jolie salle de bain. **(Photos sur le blog).**

«Bonjour, je suis David. Monsieur Smith est votre capitaine. Je suis votre second pour le vol d'aujourd'hui. Notre avion partira sous peu pour l'aéroport international Galeao de Rio de Janeiro au Brésil. Votre voiture de location et le chauffeur vous attendront quand nous nous poserons, pour vous emmener sur l'île Angra dos Reis, ce qui prendra 2 heures en voiture. Notre vol pour le Brésil prendra 9 heures et 50 minutes, avez-vous des questions?

«Quand aurons-nous à manger?» Demanda Emmett, en levant la main comme un enfant. Nous rîmes tous.

«Dès que l'avion sera dans les airs monsieur.» Répondit poliment David.

«Ce sera tout David. Merci.» Sourit Edward.

«Envoyons cet avion dans les airs.» Alice se mit à sautiller dans son siège alors que Jasper tentait en vain d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Rose dormait déjà et Emmett regardait le menu.

«Alors, tu vas rester avec moi tout le temps sur l'île?» Demandai-je à Edward.

«Oui Amour. Je dois seulement assister à un ou deux rendez-vous à Rio, mais c'est à peu près tout. Papa s'est assuré que nous puissions nous amuser.» Dit Edward, puis il m'embrassa tendrement.

«Bien, parce que tu vas beaucoup me manquer.» Je me blottis contre son torse.

Je ne me rappelle de rien après ça car dès que nous fûmes dans les airs, mes paupières devinrent lourdes.

«Dors, Amour, je suis désolé de t'avoir fatiguée.» Entendis-je dire Edward, et il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

«On doit être deux pour faire du tango…» Marmonnai-je, et il rit. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, et j'imagine qu'il me plaça sur un des lits. Je l'entendis me chantonner ma berceuse, et bien vite j'étais endormie.

Je fus réveillée par le rire tonitruant d'Emmett et la voix haut perchée d'Alice. Je laissais échapper un bâillement.

«Merci les gars, vous l'avez réveillée.» Siffla Edward, ensuite il continua à me caresser les cheveux.

«Je suis désolé Amour, ils sont trop excitées pour la fermer. Tu t'es reposée?» Demanda-t-il, et il embrassa mon front. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me sourire.

«Ouais… Quelle heure il est?» Demandai-je, la voix rauque de sommeil.

«Il est 13 heure 30, nous devrions y être dans 3 heures.» M'informa-t-il. Je remarquai que je m'étais endormie sur les genoux d'Edward. Je rougis et m'étirai.

«Tu as dormi?»Demandai-je, et il acquiesça.

«Je me suis réveillé vers 11 heures.» sourit-il. «Voilà ton repas.»

Après que j'eus mangé, Alice vint me prendre à part pour me montrer toutes les choses et endroits super cool où nous étions censés aller. Notre jet privé avait été empli de brochures et informations sur le Brésil. Malheureusement, cela montrait aussi où s'arrêter pour faire du shopping dans Rio et Alice commença à nommer les endroits.

«Tabby te manque?» Demandais-je à Rose, qui regardait quelques magasines sur le canapé.

«Oui, mais beaucoup de choses que nous allons faire ne sont pas pour les enfants, et elle raterait l'école.» Dit Rose, et elle soupira.

«Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons à Disney World pour elle.» Dis-je et Alice cria.

Je ne me rappelle même pas comment le temps était passé, mais David nous informa que nous étions sur le point d'atterrir et que nous devions rejoindre nos sièges, nous étions tous en train d'essayer de ne pas ressembler à des gamins surexcités. Emmett, Jasper et Edward était parvenus, je ne sais comment, à trouver là Wii et étaient en train d'y jouer.

«Pff mec.» Se plaignit Emmett en rangeant le jeu.

«Ouais.» S'enthousiasma Jasper.

«Les mecs, vous ne voulez pas voir de bombasses?» Demanda Edward en riant. La moue d'Emmett avait disparue, et lui et Jasper s'assirent dans leurs sièges, s'attachant avec soin.

«Sérieusement, j'ai trop hâte d'aller à la plage. Vous saviez que beaucoup des modèles de Victoria's Secret étaient brésiliennes?» Dit Jasper en souriant largement.

«Yep, pourquoi tu penses que l'épilation brésilienne et appelée brésilienne?» Emmett haussa les sourcils.

«Vous saviez qu'ils ont des plages nudistes? Et que c'est légal?» Dit Edward, stupéfait.

Nous, les filles échangeâmes un regard et hochâmes la tête aux autres. Je jure que nous avions des pouvoirs télépathiques, mais je m'en fichais… Nos maris, ou dans le cas d'Alice, fiancés, devaient connaitre notre importance.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward appelle d'autres filles «bombasses», je veux dire, je suis sûre que les hommes parlent dans les bars et tout ça, mais pas quand nous sommes assises à côté d'eux. Comment ose-t-il?

Nous allâmes à nos sièges respectifs, et je pris le siège près de la fenêtre. Je regardais les nuages en dessous, tentant de voir si je pouvais apercevoir Rio où un paysage en bas. Je donnais le traitement du silence à Edward.

«Tu peux voir Rio?» Demanda-t-il, excité, je haussai les épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil par ma fenêtre, et j'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas l'embrasser quand on odeur m'enveloppa.

«Oh regarde Amour, je pense que je vois la terre se rapprocher, on y est presque.» Il me fit son sourire en coin. Je regardai ailleurs.

«Bella…» Je pouvais l'imaginer froncer les sourcils.

«Bébé, tu m'en veux?» Demanda-t-il, confus, et je ne répondis pas.

«Pourquoi m'en veux-tu? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Amour? S'il te plait, dis-moi, que je puisse arranger ça.» Supplia Edward, et je tentai de ne pas laisser enrouler mes bras autour de lui, le coller à moi et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

«POURQUOI NE REPENSES-TU PAS A CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT IL Y A QUELQUES MINUTES AU LIEU DE ME LE DEMANDER?» Entendis-je Rose hurler.

«Il y a quelques minutes?» Demanda Edward, mortifié. De nouveau, je haussai les épaules.

«Pitié Alice, ne m'interdis pas de sexe, peut-on au moins avoir une relation colérique pendant que je réfléchis à ce que j'ai fait de mal.» Entendis-je Jasper implorer, et je laissai échapper un rire.

«Amour, je suis désolé pour quoi que j'ai pu faire ou dire, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que c'est et je l'arrangerai.» Supplia Edward et je me mordais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de moi, mais pour notre respect, à nous, les filles, aussi!

J'ai perdu, je suis devenue folle. Sans même un petit bisou d'Edward, mon esprit est à l'eau.

«Veuillez vous préparer à l'atterrissage et vous assurer que vous êtes attachés.» Entendîmes-nous l'annonce.

Edward lia nos mains, tremblotant comme s'il avait peur que je dégage sa main loin de la mienne. Mais j'avais besoin de ce petit toucher pour continuer, et je prétendis que je n'avais pas remarqué son geste tendre.

Bientôt, nous atterrîmes à Rio. Nous pouvions voir la ville en sortant de l'avion. Je fus frappée par la brise très chaude, ça sentait même la plage. Je souris, la joie d'être au Brésil, ça me faisait vibrer et je remarquai que tout le monde resplendissait aussi, même après cette ambiance morose que nous avions eue dans l'avion. Ce qui me rappela les mots d'Edward, et la morosité revint.

«Bonjour, je suis Jim et je suis votre chauffeur. Vos sac sont dans la voiture, pouvons-nous y aller?» Un homme de la quasi trentaine nous parla, il était bronzé et j'imaginai qu'on pouvait dire de lui qu'il était attirant. Il ouvrit ma portière et me fit un clin d'œil.

Je sentis Edward enrouler ses bras autour de moi de façon possessive, et il embrassa mon cou.

«Merci.» Répliqua-t-il froidement au pauvre Jim, qui parut choqué.

«Oh oui! BIENVENUE AU BRESIL! Pays de magnifiques paysages et femmes.» Dit Jim avec un accent.

«Yep, Brésil…Nous voilà.» Murmura Alice, légèrement sarcastique.

Jim devait mentionner les femmes, pas vrai? Je me demandais ce que ce voyage nous réservait alors que nous nous installions tous dans la voiture et partions vers notre maison de la plage à Angra Dos Reis.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Salut à toutes et à tous, **_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier de votre compréhension pour le temps de poste que je vous ai fait subir la dernière fois.**_

_**Ce chapitre aurait pu arriver dès le 1er janvier, mais je pensais prendre de l'avance, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire au final.**_

_**Donc voilà, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne année !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci encore pour tout votre soutien et vos compliments, ça me touche à chaque fois.**_

_**Je suis heureuse de vous faire partager cette fiction.  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 23

POV Bella.

Pendant les deux heures complètes de route vers notre maison de location, j'eus à écouter les supplications pitoyables d'Emmett. Jasper avait acheté tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver de cher à l'aéroport et les avait donnés à Alice, à chaque minute je pouvais voir sa résistance s'envoler. Rose m'avait déjà dit qu'Emmett faisant la moue était un énorme aphrodisiaque pour elle, je savais donc qu'elle lui sauterait dessus dès que nous serions à la maison.

Moi, d'un autre côté, je continuais à donner le traitement du silence à Edward. Il m'avait acheté un bouquet de roses à l'aéroport. Je les avais prises mais je n'avais rien dit. Il avait le visage triste et j'essayais de ne pas lui céder. J'avais en effet laissé couler quelques larmes dans les toilettes de l'aéroport avant de partir.

Tout ce que je voulais de lui, c'est qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Il continuait de se creuser l'esprit à la recherche d'une chose qui aurait pu nous affliger. Les garçons sont stupides, grognais-je dans ma tête.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à notre maison de location, loin des maisons de Angra dos Reis. C'était une magnifique maison d'été, nous avions aussi accès à notre propre plage privée, entourée de barrières pour notre intimité. Elle était parsemée de palmiers. Une plage de sable blanc donnant sur une splendide vue d'un océan bleu. Nous étions tous en admiration devant la beauté de cet endroit. Jim commença à rentrer nos bagages.

«Cet endroit est magnifique.» Dit Alice, et nous acquiesçâmes tous.

Le salon était gigantesque, avec une cheminée bleue à son extrémité, il y avait des canapés bleus qui correspondaient à la couleur de l'océan. Il y avait des bibliothèques et des livres d'auteurs brésiliens éparpillés. J'avais hâte de pouvoir mettre la main sur eux, de m'asseoir sur la plage et de les lire. La cuisine était une cuisine de gourmet, mais je ne pensais pas que je serai capable de l'utiliser vu que nous serions occupés avec d'autres choses, enfin je l'espérais. La salle à manger était stupéfiante elle aussi, elle avait des portes antiques peintes à la main. La table était elle aussi antique et jaune, avec huit chaises l'entourant, et un chandelier posé en son centre. Il y avait trois gigantesques chambres aux trois extrémités de la maison, et j'en étais très heureuse. **(photo sur le blog de Tinklove). **

«On va voir notre chambre, Amour?» Demanda Edward en me tendant la main et en souriant. Il vit de l'indécision dans mon regard et je hochai tristement la tête.

Je hoquetai en entrant dans notre chambre. Elle était complètement différente du reste de la maison. Elle était moderne et avait un espace télévision avec canapé. Le mieux était les portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur un incroyable balcon qui avait une vue magnifique de l'océan, et nous avions aussi une minuscule piscine. Je retournai dans notre chambre et hoquetai devant la salle de bain ouverte. Elle contenait une baignoire ronde, entourée et surplombée de verre jusqu'au plafond, ce qui donnait une autre très jolie vue du paysage. Lorsque je me retournai vers notre chambre, je m'arrêtai net.

Je ne vis pas le magnifique lit King Size blanc, ou les autres portes coulissantes qui révélaient une vue de toute magnificence. Tout ce je vis, ce fut mon mari assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

«Edward.» Je pleurnichai son prénom.

D'un coup, ses yeux étaient sur moi. Ensuite, il vint vers moi en deux grandes enjambées, et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur commença à battre anxieusement de par notre proximité. Il m'attira alors à lui pour que nos torses soient collés l'un à l'autre. Il prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains et pencha un peu la tête. Je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque, le maintenant là, même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas partir. Je regardai dans ses yeux, pour les voir plein de tristesse, de besoin, de désir, d'envie et enfin, d'amour; d'un amour inconditionnel.

«Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour apporter ces larmes dans tes magnifiques yeux, mais j'en suis vraiment désolé. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai.» Dit-il honnêtement, ses yeux resplendissants d'amour pour moi.

«Aime-moi pour toujours.» Répondis-je.

«C'est déjà le cas mon amour, c'est déjà le cas.» Dit-il doucement, nos nez s'effleurant.

J'approchai mon visage du sien, nos lèvres se frôlaient donc vaguement. Ensuite, il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était le Paradis pur. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et douces. C'était la sensation la plus stupéfiante au monde, et cela m'avait manqué. Le courant électrique entre nous se prononçait d'autant plus. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent alors que les miennes en faisaient autant, et commençaient à bouger doucement. Edward commença ensuite à sucer ma lèvre inférieure.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, mais j'avais seulement besoin d'en avoir plus de lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps, ces dernières heures avaient été de la torture. J'entourai son visage de mes mains et l'attirai toujours plus près de moi. Je devais en avoir plus de lui, je me mis à l'embrasser durement avec toute la passion que j'avais pour lui. Il comprit ce que je voulais et me souleva en posant ses mains sous mes fesses. Je passai mes chevilles autour de son dos sans briser notre baiser. Ses mains commencèrent à masser mes fesses. Mes mains allèrent de sa nuque à ses doux et éclatants cheveux couleur bronze.

Je dus mettre fin à notre baiser pour respirer un minimum, mais Edward continua d'embrasser le coin de ma bouche, et ensuite alla vers mon menton. Il se mit à embrasser et suçoter mon cou, je tentai de retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de m'échapper, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cela fit grogner Edward. Je l'embrassai sous l'oreille, et ensuite je suçotai son lobe d'oreille. Je commençai à sentir l'excitation d'Edward juste contre mon centre humide. Il gémit fortement, ce qui m'excita d'autant plus. Il remit ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue toucha ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris donc ma bouche et la langue d'Edward s'y infiltra. Nos langues se mirent à bouger ensemble. Nous mîmes fin à notre baiser et regardâmes dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, pantelants un peu.

«Maintenant, voudrais-tu me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal.» Son souffle balaya mon visage, me donnant le vertige.

«Eh bien, je t'ai entendu parler de «bombasses» et de «plages nudistes.» Marmonnai-je tristement. Edward parut choqué et ensuite très honteux.

«Je suis tellement désolé amour. C'était simplement une des nombreuses choses stupides que nous faisons, nous, les hommes. Tu sais, ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi. J'ai dit ça en plaisantant, et je suis certain qu'Emmett et Jasper le prenaient eux aussi comme une blague. La seule «bombasse» de ma vie, c'est toi, mon ange, mon amour, ma femme.» Dit-il, son regard plongé dans le mien, et je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Son pouce caressa ma pommette, et il m'emmena vers le lit. Il s'assit dessus, moi sur ses genoux.

«Je suis vraiment désolé chérie. C'est une des nombreuses choses que je regrette. Tu me pardonnes?» Supplia-t-il.

«Bien sûr que je te pardonne Edward, et je suis désolée d'en avoir fait toute une histoire. J'imagine que ça m'a tout simplement vexée, comme si tu allais finalement te désintéresser de moi, ou quelque chose du genre.» Dis-je timidement.

«Quoi?» Demanda Edward, alarmé.

«Bella! Ça n'arrivera jamais. Je suis amoureux de toi, pour toujours. Personne ne peux changer ça, s'il te plait comprend ça Amour. A présent, enfin depuis trois mois, tu es officiellement piégée avec moi.» Il sourit pendant sa dernière phrase.

«J'aime être piégée avec toi.» Murmurai-je, et je capturai ses lèvres des miennes.

Nous entendîmes un coup être frappé à la porte, et Alice entra.

«OK, donc Jasper et moi allons à la plage, et vous êtes les bienvenus pour nous accompagner. Mais n'allez simplement pas du côté ouest de la maison.» Elle gloussa et Jasper rit, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. J'imaginais qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés eux aussi.

«Côté ouest? C'est là où est la chambre d'Emmett et Rose.» Dit Edward, perdu.

«Ouep, et c'est bien pour ça. Ils sont en train de se rabibocher.» Répondit Jasper, mal à l'aise.

«Ils se battent?» J'étais soudainement inquiète de la possibilité qu'il y ait du vandalisme dans cette maison.

«Bébé, je n'appellerais pas ça se battre.» Rit Edward, et mon visage prit 20 tons de rouges différents.

«Oh… _oh… _Beurk, c'est mon frère.» Dis-je en fronçant le nez.

«Alors les gars, vous voulez aller jeter un œil à notre plage privée? Demain nous ferons tous les trucs cool de l'île, donc on va juste se reposer aujourd'hui.» Annonça Alice.

« Bien sûr, sortons d'ici.» Dis-je, je tirai la main d'Edward, et courus hors de la maison.

J'étais en train de marcher main dans la main avec Edward, le soleil se couchait et c'était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait d'énormes rochers dans l'eau, les vagues s'y écrasaient, rendant le tout pittoresque.

«Viens là.» Dit Edward, et il s'assit sur le sable blanc, il écarta les jambes et tapota l'espace entre elles. Je souris et m'assis, mon dos contre son torse, et il enroula ses bras autour de moi, posant son menton sur mon épaule alors que nous observions le coucher de soleil.

«C'est si joli.» Lui dis-je.

«Oui, mais tu es plus jolie.» Dit-il doucement, embrassant ma nuque.

«Bienvenue au Brésil.» Fis-je, et je me tournai pour l'embrasser tendrement, ce à quoi il répondit avec empressement.

«Pourquoi dis-tu cela maintenant?» Demanda-t-il.

«Parce que… Je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Tu te rappelles, j'étais fâchée?» Expliquai-je un peu penaude.

«C'était ma faute, mais bienvenue au Brésil mon amour. Je vais m'assurer que nous nous amusions. Rien que toi et moi.» Dit-il en m'embrassant, et puis il fronça les sourcils. «Et Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose.»

«Mais on peut toujours les jeter tu sais?» Répondis-je, et il rit en me serrant plus fort.

«Edward! Bella! Le chef est là!» Cria Alice.

«Le chef?»

«Ouais, pour nous faire des plats brésiliens parce que certains restaurants, ici, n'utilisent pas d'eau minérale. C'est plus sûr.»

Edward et Jasper entrèrent avant nous, et Alice vint vers moi en sautillant.

«Tu as vraiment pardonné à Edward?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Nope, enfin je l'ai fait, mais je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir ce que j'ai ressenti. Et toi?» Lui demandais-je en ricanant.

«Nope, nous devrions simplement nous venger quand ils s'y attendront le moins, et j'ai une idée.» Alice me fit un clin d'œil.

«Nous devrions en parler à Rose aussi, ou peut-être a-t-elle son propre plan diabolique.» Je ressassais cette idée.

«Tu vas l'interdire de sexe?» Questionna Alice.

«T'es folle! Non! Même si j'en veux un peu à Edward pour son commentaire, je l'aime quand même et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le toucher non plus.» Rougissais-je.

«Ouais, moi non plus. Je veux dire, avec Jasper.» Gloussa Alice.

Dès que nous entrâmes dans notre maison, nous entendîmes une altercation venant de la cuisine. Ce que nous vîmes n'était pas seulement drôle, mais aussi horrifiant.

Il y avait un vieil homme chauve, au ventre à bière, avec une toque de cuisiner qui criait sur une Rose et un Emmett très embarrassés. Je n'avais jamais vu Rose rougir, c'était quelque chose de nouveau et hilarant. Rose avait noué un torchon autour d'elle, et Emmett tentait en vain de se cacher derrière un plateau.

«O que estava acontecendo na cozinha? Vocês destruíram tudo. Que vergonhoso!» Notre chef pointait Emmett et Rose du doigt en hurlant quelque chose en portugais.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?» Demandais-je à Edward.

«Quelque chose comme détruire la cuisine et n'avoir aucune honte.» Répondit-il en riant.

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire face à la situation et Emmett nous fusilla du regard, mais je pouvais le voir rougir encore plus.

«Mais comment tu le sais?» Questionnai-je, surprise.

«Je connais un peu de portugais.» Il me fit un sourire en coin et j'embrassai sa joue.

«Eu estou envergonhado pela ação do meu irmão e de sua esposa. Eu garanto que não acontecerá novamente. Eles ficarão felizes em ajudar na limpeza da cozinha.» Dit Edward de façon apaisante.

«Obrigado,» répondit notre chef, souriant gentiment à Edward. «Há um homem esperto na casa." Marmonna-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Sifflai-je à Edward.

«Je lui ai demandé pardon pour les actions d'Emmett et Rose, maintenant ils vont devoir l'aider à nettoyer la cuisine. Oh, cela dit en passant, il pense que je suis le seul homme intelligent ici.» Me dit Edward avec son sourire en coin.

«Je suis Rodrigo Matos, votre chef. Veuillez attendre 30 minutes et votre repas sera prêt.» Dit le chef dans son accent marqué.

«Merci.» Nous marmonnâmes tous, et nous quittâmes la cuisine en riant. Emmett et Rose se précipitèrent vers leur chambre.

«Je peux seulement me questionner sur les horreurs que le chef a vu.» Dit Jasper.

«J'espère qu'ils vont désinfecter la cuisine avant qu'il nous fasse à manger.» Grinçai-je.

Après avoir attendu 30 minutes, nous prîmes notre dîner, et c'était stupéfiant. Le chef avait fait un plat de crevettes brésiliennes appelé Bobó de camarão, accompagné d'un peu de riz. C'était délectable, surtout le Caipirinha. J'en pris seulement un verre puisque je ne voulais pas avoir la gueule de bois demain pendant que nous profiterions de notre journée. Rose prit juste de l'eau, mais je ne m'y attardai pas trop.

«C'était muy delicioso, chef Rodrigo.» Dit Emmett en se frottant le ventre.

«Gracias.» Répondit le chef, et nous rîmes tous. Seul Emmett parlerait espagnol dans un pays portugais, heureusement que le chef était bilingue.

Nous allâmes tous à nos chambres respectives et décidâmes d'être prêts à 9 heures du matin, quand Jim viendrait nous chercher. Edward tenta d'engager un autre chauffeur/guide pour une quelconque raison, mais il ne put trouver personne en un si court laps de temps.

«Edward…» Roucoulai-je alors que nous entrions dans notre chambre.

«Tu penses à ce que je pense?» Il me souriait largement. Je ris.

«Je pense à mettre en action cette belle baignoire.» Je me rapprochai de lui et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Il tint ma taille entre ses mains et se pencha pour m'embrasser passionnément. Il déboutonna le reste de sa chemise avec empressement et la jeta.

Ses mains allèrent à mon top, je levai les mains et il le retira. Ses mains me débarrassèrent rapidement de ma jupe. Les miennes allèrent vers une partie de son corps qui devenait plus proéminente alors que je défaisais la ceinture et commençai à déboutonner son jean. Je descendis lentement sa braguette et poussai son jean le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol.

Edward me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, crochetant mes lèvres aux siennes. Il verrouilla notre chambre et alla vers la baignoire. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu alors qu'il léchait et suçotait mon cou. Je parsemai son visage de plus de baisers. Il me déposa gentiment sur le sol boisé près de la baignoire.

Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la pièce et la seule lumière venait de la lune et sa réflexion sur l'eau que nous pouvions voir depuis ces grandes vitres. C'était magnifique.

Edward mis l'eau en route et fit couler des huiles parfumées dans la baignoire.

«Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le préparer.» Dit-il timidement.

«C'est bon, tu m'as déjà charmée, tu te souviens?» Je ris, accrochée à sa taille, et en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

«Je ne cesserai jamais de te charmer, amour.» Dit-il en se remettant à m'embrasser. Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos, et ensuite je l'entendis défaire mon soutien-gorge, le lançant dans la pièce. Je l'embrassai de tout mon être, en agrippant sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je sentis sa main passer à l'avant de mon corps et prendre mon sein en coupe, le caressant et le massant. Mon dos s'arqua, poussant contre sa main. Je sentis sa langue lécher ma lèvre inférieure, les écartant et pénétrant ensuite ma bouche pendant que ses mains se lassaient de mes seins. Je pouvais sentir son membre frétillant couvert sous moi, et je me mis à me frotter contre lui.

Nos langues bougeaient en harmonie avec nos attouchements. Il me déposa doucement pour que ma tête soit contre le sol boisé, et lui me surplombant. Il mit fin à notre baiser et se mit à déposer des baisers vers ma mâchoire, mon cou et ma clavicule. Il s'arrêta à mon sein, et plaça sa bouche au dessus du bout dur de celui-ci. Je retins vivement mon souffle. Avec son autre main, il massa mon autre mont endolori. Mon gémissement fit écho à mes oreilles et je pus sentir Edward sourire contre ma chair. Il l'embrassa et se déplaça vers l'autre sein, le tenant entre ses lèvres.

J'emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le poussant vers mon centre en feu. Il s'écarta de mes seins et commença à déposer des baisers le long de mon ventre, s'arrêtant pour lécher mon nombril et me faire miauler. Il glissa ses doigts sous ma dentelle et d'un rapide mouvement, elle avait disparu. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'abreuvant de mon image nue. Je rougis.

«Toi, mon amour, tu es un ange resplendissant, fait juste pour moi.» Murmura-t-il, déposant un baiser au-dessus de mon centre. Il se mit à genoux et retira son boxer, libérant son excitation vraiment dure. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et gémis à cette vision de lui, il me fit son sourire en coin.

Ensuite, Edward baissa la tête entre mes jambes, sa bouche caressant mon sexe chaud.

«Tu es si mouillée…Si chaude.» Dit-il, envoyant des frissons courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il posa gentiment un baiser alors qu'il enfonçait un doigt entre mes plis. Je fus envoyée dans une extase comme aucune autre.

«Oh mon dieu, Edward!»

Il ajouta rapidement deux doigts et les incurvant, mon souffle était laborieux. Il retira ses doigts, me faisant gémir.

«Je veux te goûter.» Sur ce, il fit courir sa langue contre mon intimité plusieurs fois, léchant mon jus. Les sons de plaisir qu'il faisait depuis entre mes jambes me rendait plus expressive.

Quand il prit mon clitoris dans sa bouche et le suça, je soulevai l'une de mes jambes et la passai sur son épaule pour que sa langue puisse aller plus loin en moi.

«Edward!»

«Tu as si bon goût Bella! Je ne peux jamais en avoir assez.» Avant que je puisse parler de nouveau, il renfonça sa tête entre mes jambes et lécha et suça ma chatte avec besoin et urgence. Cette fois, lorsqu'il prit mon clitoris dans sa bouche, il n'arrêta pas de le sucer jusqu'à ce que j'explose fortement.

«Oh mon…aghh.» Mes mots se mélangeaient.

Il continua à me lécher pendant que mon corps frissonnait et que je criais son nom, me nettoyant complètement.

Quand il fut satisfait, il remonta le long de mon corps, s'appuyant entre mes jambes, et il embrassa mon cou. Edward commença à sucer et lécher fortement mon cou, la manière dont il le faisait me rendait certaine que j'aurai une marque le lendemain.

«Mienne. Tu es à moi.»

«Je suis tienne.» Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai que ça.

Je parcourus son torse et son pack de 8 abdos de mes mains, jusque vers le 'v' de son pelvis, pour finalement clamer ma précieuse possession. Je déplaçai mes doigts le long de son gland et caressai sa longueur.

«Merde… Bella!» Il souleva ses hanches contre ma main.

Je le poussai pour qu'il soit allongé près de la baignoire, alors que j'étais assise sur ses cuisses, agrippant son érection de mes mains. Je rapprochai mon visage de sa queue saillante, elle tressauta dans mes mains et j'en fus fascinée.

Je sortis ma langue et léchai le bout de sa queue..

«PUTAIN BELLA!» Gémit-il fortement, et il enroula ses mains dans mes cheveux, me poussant vers lui.

Je le pris rapidement dans ma bouche, du moins autant que je le pouvais. Je bougeai ma tête de haut en bas, en rythme avec mon poing. Je continuai de le sucer, et ses mains me guidaient.

«Amour…ahhh ta bouche… Je» Grogna-t-il.

Je déplaçai lentement mes mains et caressai doucement ses testicules.

«Putain! Continue de faire ça!» Cria-t-il, et il se mit à bouger plus vite.

«Bella…bébé…Je vais… Je..» Il grogna, et je le sentis se répandre en jets dans ma bouche. Je le nettoyai avec ma bouche, et je remarquai qu'il était encore à moitié dur. Je grimpai sur lui, allongeant ma tête au-dessus de son cœur que j'entendais battre. J'embrassai son torse et relevai le regard vers lui…

Il était si magnifique avec ce sourire post-coït.

«Allons-y veux-tu.» Dit-il. Je me déplaçai et entrai dans la baignoire en soupirant. Je sentis Edward s'installer à côté de moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

«Je t'aime tellement Bella. S'il te plait, promets-moi de venir me voir avant de croire à des choses comme aujourd'hui?» Supplia-t-il. Je me tournai, m'asseyant sur ses cuisses, mes jambes de chaque côté de lui, ultra consciente de son membre grandissant.

«Je te le promets Edward, et je t'aime aussi.» Lui assurai-je, et je scellai cela d'un baiser. Il fit glisser sa langue contre mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche. Nous bougeâmes nos langues en symphonie. Il était dur comme tout à cet instant, et je m'humidifiai, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau.

«Mmmhh… Edward.» Gémis-je, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, en commençant à onduler des hanches.

«Seigneur…bébé, j'ai besoin de toi.» Gémit-il aussi. Je le sentis me soulever par la taille et me redescendre lentement. Ensuite, je le sentis à mon ouverture, son gland gorgé s'engouffrant à peine. Je descendis doucement, l'entendant gémir de satisfaction.

«Parfaite.» L'entendis-je murmurer. Je n'étais pas en position de dire quoi que ce fut, je rapprochai donc simplement nos lèvres, et nous les bougeâmes en rythme avec ses poussées.

Il me maintint par les hanches et m'aida à remuer sur lui. Il rencontrait chacune de mes poussées, j'entendais l'eau clapoter autour de nous et je vis les vaguelettes nous entourer. Nous bougions ensemble, moi ondulant, et lui poussant.

«Bella…C'est ça, si bon.»

«Oh mon dieu, Edward!»

Mes parois se resserraient, et je savais que j'étais sur le point de jouir. L'électricité entre nous s'était intensifiée. Mes bras tremblèrent lorsque mon orgasme s'empara de mon corps; Edward avait toujours une poigne ferme sur mes hanches, m'aidant à profiter pleinement de mon orgasme. Je pouvais le sentir venir en moi, me remplissant, et m'envoyant vers mon second orgasme.

Nos bruits, grognements et gémissements décuplèrent, la musique atteignant un crescendo sexuel, gonflant mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit avec lui.

«Wow» Dis-je après un moment, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

«C'est un euphémisme…Que dirais-tu de stupéfiant, miraculeux, à t'en faire perdre la tête?» Rit Edward.

«Tout cela à la fois.» Chuchotai-je, et je l'embrassai.

Nous restâmes dans l'eau chaude, enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous regardions la lune et les étoiles briller, écoutant les vagues de l'océan et échangeant parfois un baiser.

«Comment l'eau peut encore être chaude?» Demandai-je soudainement.

«Baignoire chauffante.» Répondit-il en souriant largement.

«Comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons pas?» Me questionnai-je.

«Je vais en acheter une, et ne dis rien là-dessus Bella.» Il étrécit ses yeux en me regardant, juste quand j'allais dire non. Mince, il me connaissait trop bien.

«Oui, je te connais trop bien.» Il rit et embrassa mon front.

«Es-tu télépathe?» Gloussai-je.

«Ouep, et je suis aussi un vampire.» Rit-il.

«Allons dormir, tu t'es intoxiqué après trop de sexe.» Ris-je, et je sortis de l'eau.

«Ce n'est pas le sexe, amour. Je suis intoxiqué de ta simple présence.» Il me fit un clin d'œil et entreprit de m'essuyer avec la serviette, payant une attention particulière à mes seins, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous blottîmes dès que nous fûmes dans notre lit, murmurant des 'je t'aime'.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper fort à la porte puis un cri de fille.

«Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Grogna Edward, et il enfonça sa tête dans mes cheveux, ses bras me maintenant contre lui alors qu'il dormait sur le ventre et moi sur le dos.

«DEBOUT! IL EST 8 HEURES!» Entendis-je Alice hurler de derrière la porte. Je me demandai vraiment d'où lui venait son énergie.

«Dis-lui de s'en aller, Amour.» Marmonna Edward, son souffle caressant mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je me mordis la lèvre.

«On doit se lever, je veux voir le Brésil.» Lui dis-je, et je tentai en vain de l'écarter. Il soupira fortement et s'assit, m'attirant avec lui et en réclamant mes lèvres.

«Bonjour.» Dit-il avec un regard et un sourire endormis.

«Mmm..'jour.» Répondis-je, et je l'embrassai encore.

Edward alla prendre une douche pendant que je retrouvai Alice pour savoir ce que nous allions faire en ce jour. J'enfilai un peignoir et partis à la recherche d'Alice.

«Bella! Pourquoi tu n'es pas prête?» Cria Alice, en me tendant une tasse de café et un croissant.

«J'ai besoin de savoir ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.» Dis-je, et je finis mon petit-déjeuner.

«Oh Bella, on va faire du quad dans la forêt équatoriale et ensuite on va voir les chutes d'eau naturelles.» Cria Emmet, après s'être gavé de la nourriture d'hier. Rose semblait manger autant qu'Emmett.

«J'ai tout mis dans ta valise, en fonction de la journée, tu dois simplement porter la tenue et les affaires du 1er jour. Oh et le lot supplémentaire pour la plongée aquatique que nous ferons plus tard.» Dit Alice, et elle retourna vers Jasper en sautillant.

Je souris et me précipitai vers ma chambre. J'étais un peu effrayée par ces deux choses, considérant que je suis très maladroite, mais j'ai Edward comme prince charmant. Je gloussai à cette idée et le rejoignis dans la douche.

«Elles reviennent toujours pour plus.» Dit Edward, et il m'entoura de ses bras.

«Quoi? Ça a intérêt d'être une blague, monsieur.» Je le fusillai du regard.

«Bien sûr que c'en est une Bella, comment peux-tu penser ça?» Il fit la moue et se mit à me laver avec ses mains fortes.

«Qu'aurais-tu pensé si j'avais dit ça?» J'arquai un sourcil.

«Ok, j'ai compris. Désolé, blague pourrie.» Il rit et marmonna quelque chose comme 'casser les os du mec et jeter ça dans un sac poubelle dans la benne à ordures'.

«Tu es fou, mais je t'aime quand même.» Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, ses mains allèrent à mes fesses et les pressèrent.

«Pervers.» Gloussai-je, et je lavai ses cheveux, simplement parce que j'aimais le faire.

Après que nous eûmes fini, je m'habillai d'un short bleu nuit et d'un haut blanc sans manche. Alice s'assura de me dire de porter mon maillot de bain sous mes affaires, au lieu d'un soutien-gorge et d'une culotte. C'était un peu plus coloré que ce que je portais, mais nous étions au Brésil pour être franche. Il était d'un bleu foncé, avec des fleurs d'un bleu clair imprimées dessus, et je l'aimais. Alice vint et boucla mes cheveux en des boucles désordonnées, m'appliqua un eye-liner waterproof, du mascara et mon baume à lèvres à la fraise. Je mis des boots noires, simplement parce qu'elles étaient solides et aussi vraiment confortables.

«C'est quoi ce truc? Jamais je ne porterai un slip de bain.» Se plaignit Edward.

«Pourquoi? Je pense que tu serais vraiment chaud et très baisable là dedans.» Roucoulai-je. Il me regarda, stupéfait, et parut être en total confusion, la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, juste au bord de…

«Bella, tu m'écoutes?» Demanda de nouveau Edward en ricanant.

«Non.» Rougissais-je.

«Je porterai un short de bain normal sous mon jean.» Annonça-t-il, et il retira sa serviette. Je le dévorai des yeux pendant qu'il enfilait ce short et ce jean. Il retira de ma vue ses splendides abdominaux en enfilant un t-shirt blanc, et une veste noire très sexy.

«Méchant.» Je fis la moue et il rit.

«Eh bien je suis heureux d'avoir le même effet sur toi que celui que tu as sur moi.» Dit-il, il m'embrassa et s'écarta ensuite pour me regarder, plutôt pour me dévorer des yeux.

«Tu en doutes? Ne sais-tu pas que tu m'étourdis?» Demandai-je, et je remuai sous son regard.

«Maintenant je le sais, et mon amour, tu es aussi très baisable et à mon goût à présent.» Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, et il m'attira par la taille vers son érection.

«Oublie ça Edward, on s'en va dans quelques minutes.» Dis-je, me maudissant de rater cette chance de sauter sur la queue de mon mari.

«Je t'aurai.» Grogna-t-il, et il mordilla doucement mon lobe d'oreille, puis embrassa cet endroit.

«On verra.» Je lui mis une fessée et ris, courant loin de lui. Il était encore choqué de ce que je venais de faire et n'avait pas bougé.

«Bella!» L'entendis-je crier.

Je me mis à glousser et remarquai notre famille qui nous fixait bizarrement. Je courus me cacher derrière l'imposante stature d'Emmett.

«Sauve-moi frère ours.» Couinai-je quand je vis Edward courir dans le salon, me faisant 'le regard'.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, Edward?» Grogna Emmett en faisant craquer ses poignets.

Oh ça va être bon.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre dans je ne sais combien de temps, je vais tenter de traduire un peu tous les soirs, mais ce n'est pas gagné avec la reprise des cours.**_

_**Merci aussi à ma super bêta, petitlutin =D.**_

_**Bisous.  
**_


	26. Chapter 24

_Salut tout le monde, une fois encore, désolée pour l'attente. _

_Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à un certain nombre de reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, comme chaque fois, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre. _

_Et pour être honnête, j'ai même honte d'avouer que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y répondre. =S  
Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu galéré avec certains langages techniques, mais ma super bêta Petitlutin à encore fait opérer sa magie =)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous annonce au moins une bonne nouvelle. _

_Bisous à toutes et à tous, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 24

Bella POV

Edward me fixait alors que je me cachais derrière Emmett, qui fusillait Edward du regard. Emmett fit craquer ses poignets et tenta de faire de même avec sa nuque en penchant la tête de droite à gauche.

«As-tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur? Eddie?» Dit Emmett, d'une voix sinistre, en frappant le canapé. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Edward semblait perdu. Alice et Jasper essayaient de ne pas rire.

«T'es dingue? Bien sûr que non.» Répondit Edward, croisant ses bras sur son torse et arquant un sourcil vers moi.

«Alors pourquoi Bella se cache de toi?» Demanda Emmett. Je ris quand Edward rougit un peu. Comment quelqu'un peut dire au frère de sa femme qu'il court après elle pour du sexe?

«Edward est devenu un drogué du sexe.» Dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Je ris et Edward nous fusilla du regard Alice et moi.

«Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mariés que vous pouvez le faire quand tu le veux… Eddie.» Sermonna Emmett, mais il reçut un coup à la tête par Rose.

«Oww Rosie.» Emmett fit la moue et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Rose.

«Tu devrais peut-être appliquer tes propres conseils, idiot.» Lui siffla Rose, et elle attrapa des crackers à grignoter.

Nous rîmes tous d'eux et je courus dans les bras ouverts d'Edward, enlaçant son torse.

«Ma petite diablesse chérie.» Rit-il en embrassant mon front.

Jim était là pour venir nous emmener au parcours de quad, qui se situait à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Le chemin vous laissait voir la beauté de la forêt équatoriale, les plantes, les oiseaux et aussi les petits mammifères potentiels.

«Bonjour mesdames.» Nous sourit Jim, et il me fit un léger clin d'œil. J'entendis Edward lui grogner dessus mais Jim ne lui prêta pas attention. Je riais face à la frustration d'Edward.

«Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.» Marmonna-t-il.

«Le fait qu'il regarde Bella plus que n'importe qui d'autre ne veut pas dire qu'il soit mauvais. Il nous a obtenu de très beaux quads, alors calmos.» Lui répondit Emmett.

«Peu importe.» Grogna Edward, et il me mit sur ses genoux bien qu'il y eut de la place dans la voiture.

«Qu'est-ce qui peut te remonter le moral Edward?» Demandai-je.

«Ça.» Il me fit un sourire en coin et m'embrassa passionnément. Quand nous nous séparâmes, j'étais un peu étourdie.

«On y est.» Annonça Jim, et il se gara.

Dès que nous fûmes sortis, je vis Emmett courir vers un quad rouge et le dévorer des yeux. Rose acquiesça et ils enfilèrent leurs casques et leurs équipements de protection.

«Ils ont mon quad rose!» Couina Alice, et elle enfila son casque du même rose. Jasper regardait le quad avec dégoût.

«Tu ne l'aimes pas Jasper?» Alice fit la moue et elle semblait au bord des larmes. Jasper lui sourit instantanément, prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci, la faisant sourire.

«Ah ah! Soumis!» Cria Emmett. Jasper lui lança le regard le plus mauvais que j'ai jamais vu.

«Dixit le gars qui a un polo rose?» Ricana Jasper et Emmett arrêta de rire.

«Pour vous, Miss Bella-» Commença à dire Jim, mais il fut interrompu par Edward.

«C'est madame Cullen.» Dit-il fièrement, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Jim l'ignora et continua.

«J'ai fait préparer un transport spécialement pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plait.» Il me sourit largement et me montra notre quad. Je m'arrêtai net et criai. Je ne pouvais croire qu'ils aient des quads aussi luxueux.

C'était un quad bleu de la forme d'une voiture avec des sièges en cuir, et même un lecteur de CDs.

«Wow» Edward sourit et en caressa le toit. «Merci» dit-il rapidement à Jim.

«Ohhhh merci beaucoup Jim.» Je lui souris, il prit ma main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. Je rougis.

«C'est bon, on y va!» Siffla Edward, et il me souleva, me jeta sur son épaule et avança vers la voiture.

«Seigneur Edward, je peux marcher! Pose-moi.» Criai-je et il me posa enfin. Il se mit à m'arnacher de mon casque et de mes autres protections. Je devais l'admettre, Edward était sexy quand il avait son casque sur la tête.

«Je ne peux pas t'embrasser, si?» Demandai-je. Il retira nos casques et réclama mes lèvres. Il me fit me lever, me faisant tenir sur mes doigts de pied, moi appuyée contre lui et ses mains sur mes fesses. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure et pénétra ma bouche. Je gémis dans la sienne et enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Nous nous séparâmes au son de plusieurs gorges raclées, j'étais certaine que mon visage ressemblait à une tomate. Edward souriait comme un imbécile.

«Ok, on y va!» Fit Emmett avec enthousiasme. Rose était à l'avant, Emmett l'avait soigneusement calée dans ses bras alors qu'il était assis derrière elle. J'étais tellement heureuse pour mon frère, et j'avais le sentiment qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux-là qu'ils nous cachaient.

Jasper conduisait avec Alice dans son dos, s'accrochant à lui. Edward avait réclamé le siège conducteur et ça me convenait.

«Voilà votre carte pour Serro do Mar, la chaîne de montagnes aquatiques. Suivez simplement le sentier, vous pouvez voir la plage sur votre gauche, et notre magnifique forêt sur votre droite. Vous pouvez vous arrêter aux chutes d'eau Cachoiera» expliqua Jim. «Passez une bonne journée et je reviendrai plus tard.» Il nous fit au revoir d'un signe de la main.

«Youpiiiiiiiiiii!» Cria Emmett dès que nous suivîmes le sentier.

Nous étions tous en extase devant la beauté de l'endroit, il n'y avait personne sur notre sentier, et j'en étais heureuse. Nous pouvions entendre différents oiseaux piailler et papiller. Les odeurs de fleurs et arbres variés étaient stupéfiantes. Nous pouvions aussi voir la plage et les vagues de l'océan.

Mais le mieux était de faire tout cela depuis nos quads. Notre parcours était cahoteux, et me faisait rebondir en couinant.

«T'ES PRET EDWARD?» Entendis-je Rose demander.

«Ouep.» Edward lui sourit. Je regardais Jasper qui leva le pouce.

Rapidement, Edward accéléra et nous tracions dans la forêt, allant presque à 55 km/h, ce qui était rapide pour un quad. La pente nous faisait aller d'autant plus vite. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bulldozer, mon corps commençait à picoter. Nous, les filles, laissâmes toutes échapper un cri et les garçons rirent.

«Edward!» Hurlai-je alors que nous ralentissions, le sentier était plein de cailloux et j'avais peur que nous butions contre l'un d'eux.

«Détends-toi Bella, il ne va rien nous arriver.» il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa rapidement.

«Idiot! Garde les yeux sur la route!» Je lui frappai le bras et il rit.

Enfin, nous ralentissions assez et observions le paysage.

«OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU JASPER!» Entendis-je Alice hurler. Quand je me retournai, je vis que Jasper et Alice avaient tous les deux des expressions de pure horreur. Soudain, leur quad se retourna. Edward et Rose s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Alice, tu vas bien? Jasper?» Demanda Edward en sortant.

«Ouais, on va bien.» Répondit Jasper.»

«AHHHHH….» Cria Alice. Je courus vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

«Mon short est fichu!» Couina-t-elle. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis examinai son corps du regard, elle allait bien.

«Pourquoi vous êtes tombés?» Demanda Emmett, perdu.

«Le foutu lapin.»

«Le pauvre petit lapin était sur notre route, si je ne l'avais pas vu, Jasper lui aurait roulé dessus.» Bouda Alice.

«Vous n'avez pas pensé à l'éviter?» Questionna Edward.

«Il était trop tard pour penser, l'abruti était juste là.» Répondit Jasper, et il redressa le quad. Rose l'aida à en vérifier l'état et ils décidèrent qu'il pouvait reprendre la route.

«Allons-y, je veux aller me détendre sous ces masseurs naturels.» Dit Rose.

«Les quoi?» Demandai-je.

«Les chutes Bella, quand elles tombent sur ton dos, c'est comme si quelqu'un te massait.» Sourit Rose. Cette fois-ci, Emmett conduisit.

Nous étions tous de retour sur le sentier, mais Edward était en tête. Je regardais la carte, tentant de trouver les chutes d'eau.

«Bella, tu es sûre qu'on est sur la bonne route?» Me demanda-t-il, sceptique.

«Oui Edward. Je sais comment lire une carte, on devrait y arriver dans quelques minutes…» Lui dis-je, relisant une fois de plus la carte.

«Bien, mais je pense quand même qu'on les a ratées.» Râla-t-il.

«Tu ne me fais pas confiance?»

«Bien sûr que si bébé, mais nous faisons tous des erreurs.» Répondit-il et juste à ce moment, nous entendîmes les chutes d'eau, je ricanai. Il rougit, visiblement honteux. Nous nous arrêtâmes près du bord, suivis par Jasper et Emmett. Je me défis de mon équipement de protection.

«Hmm…Alors, qui a fait l'erreur?» Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Il retira son casque, et j'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient encore plus désordonnés et il secoua la tête, évacuant des gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux. J'étais finie, étourdie et ressemblais à une fan éperdue d'amour. Il fit courir ses mais dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers moi.

«Moi, et je suis désolé Amour. Je ne douterai plus jamais de toi.» S'excusa-t-il, me suppliant de ses yeux de chien battu.

«Pff.» Fis-je, parce que je ne pouvais rien dire. Ça allait encore prendre du temps pour que mon cerveau fonctionne à nouveau.

Il se pencha vers moi, son souffle caressant mon cou, et il l'embrassa. Il embrassa ensuite ma peau juste en-dessous de mon oreille, mordillant doucement mon lobe, me faisant lâcher un gémissement. Ses mains larges encadrèrent mon visage et il m'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné, un du genre avec les feux d'artifices qui me fait tout oublier. Je l'attirai à moi, ses mains entourant ma taille, et les miennes autour de son cou. Nous étions trop occupés à nous câliner pour entendre nos chers amis nous héler.

«Je t'aurai.» Me grogna tout simplement Edward. Il descendit gracieusement du quad et vint de mon côté. Je me relevai et il me souleva pour me reposer sur le sentier.

«Merci.» Dis-je simplement.

«Allons nous mettre en maillot de bain les filles.» Alice nous fit un clin d'œil à Rose et moi. Les garçons sourirent et commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance que j'ai vu Edward nu un million de fois, bon peut-être pas un million mais vous voyez où je veux en venir. Il continuait de me couper le souffle quand il était torse nu avec ce short bleu très bas sur ses hanches, m'offrant la vue de ses abdos et son stupéfiant 'V'. Il contracta ses muscles et me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis, sachant pertinemment que j'avais été prise la main dans le sac.

Je remarquai qu'Alice et Rose s'étaient déjà mises en maillot de bain et avaient capté l'attention de leurs hommes. Je décidai d'offrir un strip tease à Edward en retirant lentement mes vêtements. Je passai mon t-shirt blanc par-dessus ma tête et le laissai tomber dans le quad, je défis ensuite le bouton de mon short et balançai mes hanches, tout en descendant mon vêtement sur mes jambes. Je lançai aussi ce short dans le quad. Je replaçai le haut de mon maillot en prenant mes seins dans mes mains, les pressant légèrement, simplement pour obtenir une réaction de mon mari qui profitait de ce spectacle.

«Bella...» J'entendis sa voix tendue. Il me regardait, les yeux plein d'envie et il vint à grandes enjambées vers moi.

«Oui bébé?» Demandai-je innocemment.

«Tellement sexy.» L'entendis-je marmonner, et il m'attira contre son torse. Il souriait largement, et soudainement je sentis une claque sur mes fesses, ce qui me fit hoqueter.

«Allumeuse.» Dit-il, et il me prit dans ses bras, telle une mariée et alla vers les chutes. Elles étaient gigantesques et magnifiques, c'était le 7ème ciel. Comme le jardin d'Adam et Eve, avec les chutes d'eau, le genre que l'on voit dans nos fantasmes ou dans les films de Disney.

«Jasper…Non!» J'entendis Alice crier, et il semblait qu'une dispute était en cours. Je regardai Emmett et Rose, mais détournai rapidement les yeux car ils étaient lancés dans une intense partie de préliminaires.

«HEY!» Cria Jasper quand Edward l'arrosa.

«C'est ma sœur, je serai toujours de son côté.» Il haussa les épaules. Il se tourna vers moi, souriant sournoisement.

«Edward.» L'avertis-je, puis je fus complètement trempée. Je n'avais même pas compris ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

«Tu es mort monsieur.» Je ris et envoyai des trombes d'eau dans sa direction avec l'aide de Jasper.

«OUI! BATAILLE D'EAU!» Entendis-je Emmett tonner, et il se joignit à moi.

«Trois contre un, ce n'est pas juste!» Entendis-je Edward crier. Je me sentais mal pour mon mari. J'allai rapidement de son côté et lui sautai sur le dos.

«J'suis là.» Gloussai-je, et je léchai son cou. Son corps tout entier frissonna ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

«Nous allons explorer ces chutes d'eau.» Dit Edward à nos amis, et il marcha, bon, plutôt nagea avec moi sur son dos, vers la chute la plus importante.

«Où vas-tu?» Lui demandai-je, toujours sur son dos. L'eau arrivait à ses hanches.

«Vers l'endroit le plus abrité de ces chutes, pour que je puisse t'explorer.» Dit-il en souriant. Mon corps entier commença à picoter d'anticipation. Nous fûmes rapidement près des pierres de ces chutes, l'eau nous tombant dessus. Je crois que je pouvais voir l'arc-en-ciel au-dessus de nous aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une façon pour le décrire : magnifique.

Je descendis en sautant, l'eau m'arrivait alors à la taille. Je ne pouvais pas voir nos amis, mais je pouvais entendre la voix atténuée de mon frère. Soudain, j'étais coincée entre le mur de pierres et Edward.

«Je t'ai eu, amour.» Sourit Edward.

«Tu m'auras toujours.»

Sur ce, il crocheta ses lèvres aux miennes pour un baiser intense, je faisais jouer ma langue dans sa délicieuse bouche. Ses mains allèrent vers ma partie inférieure, me soulevant pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Son corps emprisonna le mien entre lui et les pierres. Il coinça mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, nouées aux siennes.

Il se mit à sucer mes lèvres, sa langue massant la mienne. Je mordillai ses lèvres et il mordit ma lèvre inférieure de façon totalement charmeuse. Je gémis et commençai à libérer mes mains des siennes, pour que je puisse nous débarrasser de nos affaires. Je m'impatientai, palpitante et mouillée pour lui.

«Edwaaaard…» Grognai-je. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour les préliminaires.

Il rit simplement et se mit à suçoter mon cou… Je fermai les yeux pendant qu'il touchait et massait mes tétons déjà durs à travers mon maillot. Ses doigts défirent rapidement les nœuds dans mon dos et derrière mon cou.

«Ne le jette pas!» Criai-je, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une chasse au trésor pour retrouver mon bikini.

«Putain.» Grogna-t-il, et il jeta un œil autour de nous. Il soupira et le fourra dans les poches de son short de bain. Je gloussai et levai les bras, les enroulant autour de son cou. L'eau tombait sur nous comme une légère pluie.

«Où en étions-nous?» Demanda-t-il, mais avant que je puisse lui répondre, il avait déjà quémandé mes lèvres. Je sentis ses deux mains aller de ma taille vers mes seins. Il les prit en coupe et les pressa.

«Oh seigneur.» Soufflai-je.

Il pencha sa tête et en prit un en bouche. Je nouai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en tirant les extrémités. Il l'embrassa, le lécha et le suça encore quelques fois et changea de sein. Je bougeai mes hanches contre les siennes, et je sentis sa dureté tout contre mon centre recouvert.

«Bella.» L'entendis-je chuchoter. Ses mains descendirent vers mes hanches et il défit les nœuds de mon bikini. Il le mit rapidement dans ses poches avec le haut. Ils prenaient à peine de place.

J'étais un peu effrayée que quelqu'un nous trouve, mais nous étions juste sous les chutes ce qui créait un rideau d'eau autour de nous. De plus, mon corps était caché par Edward.

«Je t'aime.» Il releva les yeux vers moi, resplendissant.

«Je t'aime aussi Edward. Maintenant, prends-moi ici, sous les chutes d'eau et les arcs-en-ciel.» Lui dis-je tendrement. Il m'embrassa et descendit son short, mais le garda à ses chevilles pour qu'il ne dérive pas.

Je sentis l'une de ses mains glisser vers mes plis, et glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémissais son nom, orientant mes hanches vers son doigt.

«Tu es déjà si humide.» Dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses doigts pompant en moi.

«J'ai besoin de toi.» Suppliai-je.

Il sourit et retira son doigt. Je le sentis me déplacer légèrement, et ensuite il s'immisça en moi d'une rapide poussée. Je me sentais entière et complète, l'électricité flottant autour et en nous.

Il commença à bouger doucement et gentiment.

«Edward…plus! Plus vite!»

Ses mains allèrent à mes fesses, les agrippant fermement. Je gémis et glapis à la sensation. Je crochetai mon torse au sien et capturai ses lèvres. Il se mit à pomper en moi plus rapidement.

Mon dos s'arqua, le pressant en moi dans un angle incroyable.

«Bella…mon amour, viens pour moi.» Dit-il, haletant. Mes parois se contractèrent autour de lui, il continua à s'enfoncer en moi plus vite.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je en me sentant partir dans l'extase.

«BELLA…» Il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural, se répandant en moi.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que les dernières vagues d'exaltation et de bonheur traversaient nos corps. Je me mis à sourire et rire.

«Bella?» Edward releva les yeux vers moi, alors que sa tête reposait près de mon cou, il me regarda curieusement.

«Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais Amour.» Dit Edward, tout en continuant de caresser mes pommettes du bout des doigts.

«Je sais, je suis désolée. C'est simplement drôle et injuste.» Boudai-je.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?» Demanda-t-il en se redressant, et je le sentis se glisser hors de moi. Je gémis à la perte.

«Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Je ne peux jamais te refuser quoi que ce soit.» Dis-je. Il me fixa et commença à rire en secouant la tête.

«Si tu savais Bella, si tu savais. Je ne peux rien te refuser non plus.» Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'embrassa.

Je descendis de sur lui, me sentant un peu perdue. Il remit son short.

«On y va?» Demanda Edward, avec un air un peu suffisant.

«EDWARD!» Le prévins-je.

«Quoi?» Fit-il innocemment. Je me mordis la lèvre et lui lançai un regard appuyé vers mon corps nu. Je le regardai pour le voir me fixer en se léchant les lèvres. Je me rapprochai de lui, frottant mes seins nus contre son torse. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, plaçant ses mains sur ma taille.

Doucement, je déplaçai mes mains vers sa poche, et retirai sournoisement mon bikini. Il continuait de sourire comme un imbécile et j'embrassai son téton, ce qui le fit grogner.

Je nouai rapidement mon bikini et m'écartai. Il ouvrit les yeux et tituba en arrière.

«Quoi? Comment? Toi… Bella…» Fit-il, clairement surpris, puis il me fusilla du regard.

«J'ai mes petits pièges.» Je haussai les épaules et rejoignis nos amis.

«Oh oui tu en as.» L'entendis-je marmonner, et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Je le regardai en souriant et il embrassa le bout de mon nez, me faisant glousser.

«Vous étiez où?» Demanda Alice, puis elle me lança un regard entendu en regardant nos visages rougissants.

«Peu importe, ne répondez pas. Mais vous avez manqué Emmett se faisant attaquer en groupe et se noyer.» Le rire carillonnant d'Alice résonna.

«C'est pas fini, lutin.» Entendis-je Emmett siffler, ronchonnant, et complètement trempé.

«Désolée mon nounours muffin, mais tu as perdu.» Rit Rose.

«Ohhh pauvre de toi nounours muffin.» Dit Edward d'une voix de bébé, et il se mit à rire. Jasper s'y mit aussi.

«Rose…Pas devant eux.» Bouda Emmett.

Nous rîmes sur le dos d'Emmett, et quittâmes les chutes pour rentrer. Alice, Rose et moi nous rhabillâmes alors que les garçons restaient en short, mais en enfilant un t-shirt par-dessus.

«Je peux le conduire.» Demanda Emmett comme un petit garçon en fixant notre quad. Je ris de lui et acquiesçai. Il sourit et sauta sur le siège.

Edward et moi prîmes leur quad rouge et je devais avouer qu'Edward était sexy dessus, avec son casque. Je laissais échapper un soupir rêveur et m'assis derrière lui, enroulant mes bras autour de lui.

«Prête, amour?»

«Ouep.»

Avant que je ne le réalise, nous étions rentrés et Jim nous attendait déjà. Il était l'heure du déjeuner, nous grignotâmes les sandwiches brésiliens que le chef avait préparés pour nous. C'était un sandwich de pois verts, du poivron rouge grillé, des tomates fraîches, du maïs, du fromage tranché, de l'avocat tranché, des touches de paprika et une sauce à l'ail et au persil à l'intérieur. C'était le paradis, et très épicé.

«Rosie, pourquoi tu pleures?» Demanda Emmett, effrayé. C'était là sa réaction habituelle aux pleurs, il ne les supportait pas. C'était aussi ma manière de le pousser à faire n'importe quoi pour moi.

«C'est tellement chaud.» Dit-elle, à bout de souffle. J'acquiesçai, j'avais le visage rouge, plus particulièrement mes yeux et mon nez. Mon nez coulait aussi.

«Ouais… Mais c'est si bon.» Renchérit Alice, pleurnichant un peu elle aussi. Jasper prit une bouchée, hurla des insanités et mangea toutes nos chips.

«Vous êtes des chiffes molles les mecs.» Renifla Emmett, et il tenta de manger son sandwich.

«Hum, Emmett, tu es la chiffe molle ici.» Ricana Edward. D'une quelconque manière, il parvenait à manger son sandwich sans paraitre rouge ou avec des yeux larmoyants comme nous.

«Quoi?» Emmett regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

«Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas jeté les poivrons rouge discrètement dans le buisson derrière toi?» Demanda Edward en arquant un sourcil. Je le regardai puis portai mon attention sur le visage humilié d'Emmett.

«CHIFFE MOLLE! Au mois, j'ai admis que c'était épicé et je n'ai pas fait semblant d'être un malin.» Dit Jasper, et il éclata de rire, nous en fîmes tous autant, excepté Emmett qui nous regardait d'un air mauvais.

«On rigole, gaffeur.» Lui dit Rose, et ils partagèrent une conversation silencieuse. Emmett sembla instantanément heureux et j'en fus décontenancée.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, j'ai l'impression que vous cachez quelque chose?» Je les regardai, méfiante, ils feignirent l'innocence, mais je voyais les lèvres d'Emmett tressauter en un sourire.

«Tu sais Bella, maintenant que tu en parles, je le vois aussi.» Dit Jasper, et il regard sa sœur, qui se trémoussa légèrement.

«On allait l'annoncer pendant le dîner…» Commença à dire Rose.

«ON EST DE NOUVEAU ENCEINTES!» Lâcha joyeusement Emmett, avec un sourire massif sur le visage. Nous hoquetâmes tous, puis Alice et moi allâmes prendre Rose dans nos bras, doucement. Edward et Jasper tapotèrent l'épaule d'Emmett.

«Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant?» Demandai-je en regardant son ventre. Maintenant, je savais pourquoi elle avait mit un maillot de bain une pièce. Il y avait un léger renflement là, qui pouvait être ma nièce ou mon neveu.

«Eh bien, j'ai découvert ça juste avant que nous venions ici. Emmett l'a appris hier.» Dit Rose, en souriant et caressant son ventre avec affection.

«Ouep! Ce bébé m'a donné du sexe passionné et bien chaud dans la cuisine hier.» S'exclama Emmett comme un imbécile. Rose alla vers lui et le frappa derrière la tête. Il rit simplement.

«Alors, tu en es à combien de temps?» Demanda Alice avec excitation. Oh, oh, j'espère que ce bébé pourra supporter l'excitation de sa tante.

«Quatre mois.» Répondit Rose.

«Wow, et tu ne l'a pas su pendant 4 mois?» Questionnai-je.

«Non parce que je n'ai pas eu de nausées avec celui-ci, je pense que c'est un garçon.» Dit-elle, resplendissante.

«J'ai hâte de savoir!» Je l'enlaçai de nouveau.

Jim nous conduisit à un petit port, où nous prîmes le bateau pour Ilha Grande pour faire de la plongée sous-marine. Jim était certainement multitâches, et il conduisit un rapide bateau blanc avec des liserés bleus vers les eaux claires.

«Voilà ton équipement amour.» Dit Edward et il me mit mon masque sur les yeux. J'enfilai mes palmes et attrapai le tuba. Tout le monde était prêt pour aller dans l'eau et découvrir un nouveau monde.

«Prête?» Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Nous allâmes main dans la main du chemin de sable vers les eaux peu profondes. Rapidement, nous étions en train de parcourir l'eau claire et bleue de l'océan. Au début, je ne voyais rien, si ce n'est l'eau. Edward tenait fermement ma main, et je me demandai s'il pensait que j'allais me perdre ou trébucher là-dedans.

Il se tourna vers moi et pointa du doigt en-dessous de nous. Je retins un halètement. C'était Atlantis. Immergés, se trouvaient des poissons rassemblés, de petites protubérances ou cavités dans les rochers. D'énormes bancs de poissons multicolores étaient ici, avec tous les membres de la famille des poissons anges, tels que le Blue Tang, le Doctorfish et le chirurgien des océans.

Soudain, ils furent écartés par les mains gigantesques d'Emmett, je pouvais voir Rose secouer la tête dans l'eau. Je vis Alice qui essayait vraiment très fort de ne pas rire. Jasper se concentrait profondément, un peu plus loin. Edward m'emmena un peu plus à l'écart, là où je pouvais voir des éponges marines et du corail, ils sont tellement magnifiques. Ils semblaient sculptés par un artiste de la Renaissance. Ils étaient très colorés, quelques un d'un rose léger, d'autres d'un jaune léger et plus éclatant, de vert et autres couleurs.

Je me rapprochai pour les toucher, ils semblaient froids et durs. Certains étaient durs mais me donnaient l'impression de toucher une pêche.

Enfin, nous nous déplaçâmes encore un peu et nous nous arrêtâmes au sommet d'une falaise, nous devrions y aller avec des bouteilles d'oxygène si nous voulions descendre par là. Nous retournâmes à la nage vers la plage.

«C'était marrant!» Dit Emmett, tenant un petit poisson souffrant dans ses mains.

«EMMETT! Laisse-le partir, il est peut-être séparé de sa famille.» Lui hurla Rose.

«C'est bon Rosie, je vais le ramener à la maison, le nourrir et l'aimer.» Fit Emmett, et il tapota son poisson avec adoration, mais le pauvre poisson donnait l'impression d'être écrasé entre ses mains énormes.

«Emmett… Il a besoin d'eau pour survivre. Il sera mort d'ici à ce que tu marches jusqu'à la voiture.» Lui dis-je calmement, et il fit la moue.

«Bye bye Nemo.» Dit tristement Alice quand Emmett relâcha 'Nemo' dans l'eau et que celui-ci partit joyeusement dans l'eau.

«Rentrons à la maison, pour nous changer et aller manger à l'extérieur les gars.» Fit Edward et nous remontâmes sur le bateau, qui nous ramena sur notre île et nous déposa sur notre plage privée.

Edward et moi partageâmes une douche rapide. Je m'habillai d'une robe d'été normale, assortie d'un long collier avec des sandales en cuir. Edward portait un short kaki et un t-shirt.

Nous traversâmes 2 pâtés de maison à pied vers un joli bar-restaurant qui nous servit aussitôt quelques Caipirinha. Nous eûmes aussi des Churrasco, qui sont des hamburgers brésiliens.

J'étais en train de m'endormir sur l'épaule d'Edward, qui me tenait dans ses bras, et déposait occasionnellement un baiser sur mon front. Je ne suivais plus la conversation qui incluait le mariage d'Alice et Jasper et la grossesse de Rose.

Je me sentis être soulevée et enfoncée dans des bras forts, puis finalement je sentis qu'on me couchait sur quelque chose de doux. Mes mains cherchèrent Edward sur le lit vide.

«Je t'aime.» L'entendis-je chuchoter, et il m'enferma dans ses bras, me poussant vers un sommeil paisible.


	27. Chapter 25

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Navrée pour cette très longue absence, une fois encore. J'essaye de me remettre à la traduction et l'écriture, mais quand l'envie n'est pas là, ce n'est pas évident.**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout.**

**Oh! Je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès des personnes auxquelles je n'aurais pas répondu sur les review du chapitre précédent. J'ai honte de ne pas l'avoir. Pardon, pardon, pardon !  
**

**Bisous.**

* * *

Edward POV

Je fus réveillé par de petits baisers déposés sur l'ensemble de mon visage qui se fendit aussitôt d'un énorme sourire. Ses mains douces allèrent vers mon torse, le caressant, puis ses lèvres suivirent. Je grognai et renforçai ma prise autour de sa taille fine.

«Réveille-toi bébé.» Murmura Bella, et elle déposa un baiser sur mon torse.

«Non, j'suis bien comme ça.» Dis-je, ma voix était étouffée et ensommeillée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella la trouvait sexy. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à une grenouille. Sa petite langue lécha mon torse, faisant grossir mon érection matinale un peu plus.

«Bella…» Je ne sais pas si ça sonnait comme un avertissement, ou une supplication. Elle rit et déplaça ses doigts vers le bord de mon boxer, traçant une ligne de baisers jusque là.

Ahhh…c'était le Paradis, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que c'était vrai. Je me réveillais vraiment tous les matins de cette façon. Mais quelque chose est meilleur que tout. Peu importe, que voulez-vous? Je suis un chanceux bâtard d'être réveillé comme ça par ma déesse.

TOC TOC.

«Je savais que c'était trop bon pour être vrai.» Grommelai-je.

«Je reviens tout de suite.» L'entendis-je dire, et je rabattis les couvertures sur mon corps.

J'entendis quelques chuchotements étouffés, un cri, des rires et enfin la porte se referma. Je retirai les couvertures, et remarquai que Bella sortait les valises et se mettait à jeter nos affaires dedans.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le lit pour que je puisse te chérir?» Lui demandai-je, et je fis la moue. Je savais que ce n'était pas très viril, mais hé, c'est grâce à ça que j'obtiens tout ce que je veux. Hin hin.

«Désolée chéri, mais nous partons pour Rio aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures, nous devons nous habiller et faire les valises.» Expliqua-t-elle, et elle disparut dans le dressing. Je grognai de nouveau et rabattis la couverture sur mon visage, souhaitant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'en réalité nous soyons sur notre propre île privée, faisant tout au long de la journée…

J'imagine que je m'étais rendormi car je fus réveillé par des secousses et des gouttes d'eau tombant sur moi, et quelque chose qui sentait le freesia et Bella…

«Bella?» J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son magnifique visage me sourire. Comment peut-elle prendre une douche sans moi? C'est notre habitude quotidienne.

«Nous partons dans 30 minutes Edward, nos valises sont presque prêtes, je n'arrive simplement pas à les fermer.» Elle fit la moue. J'approchai son visage du mien et l'embrassai tendrement, ma langue se glissant dans sa bouche délectable. Elle se recula et m'offrit quelques bisous. Je soupirai et sortis du lit.

Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, me sentant un peu désorienté… J'imagine qu'on peut dire que je suis lent ce matin. Serait-ce le résultat pour ne pas avoir eu de sexe? Probablement.

_Ou peut-être que ton pénis à remplacé ton cerveau._

Peut-être.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis nos sacs ouverts, je ris légèrement quand je les remarquai, ils étaient à moitié fermés grâce à la tentative infructueuse de Bella, avec plusieurs choses qui en sortaient. Je les fermai rapidement.

Je vis que Bella avait préparé mes affaires pour la journée, avec un pantalon blanc. Je haussai les épaules et pris mentalement note d'y renverser quelque chose dessus avant de partir, de façon à ce que je puisse mettre un jean normal.

«N'y pense même pas.» Dit Bella depuis la salle de bain, me fusillant du regard. Je boudai et attrapai la serviette, lui en donnant un coup sur les fesses.

«Edward.» Glapit-elle, et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

Je pris une douche rapide, et très ennuyante, devrais-je ajouter. Bella était habillée et prête à partir, aussi belle que toujours. Elle portait une jupe très moulante, qui exposait son succulent petit cul. Je m'habillai à contrecœur des vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisis. Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, je devais avouer que je n'étais pas moche, c'était en fait assez bien. Il y avait un blazer de coton du même gris que le haut de Bella, qui rendait l'ensemble à moitié formel.

«Je suis prêt, amour.» Criai-je.

«Eh bien, je suis désolée Edward mais nous devons y aller. Alice nous fait tous manger dans la voiture pour qu'elle puisse profiter de sa journée sur la plage de Copacabana.» Soupira Bella. Je la rejoignis et passai mes bras autour d'elle.

«Détends-toi, c'est bon. De toute façon, j'ai hâte de te revoir dans un bikini.» Je souris et des images de notre sexcapade dans les chutes d'eau me revinrent en mémoire. Je déplaçai un peu mon boxer, ce qui fit rire Bella. Elle attira mon visage au sien et m'embrassa passionnément, me rendant tout chose. Je la tenais par les hanches, l'attirant à moi.

«Doux Jésus, chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux vous êtes soit, en train de coucher ensemble, B) vous venez de coucher ensemble, ou C) vous êtes sur le point de coucher ensemble.» La voix haut-perchée d'Alice se fit entendre parmi d'autres rires. Bella se cacha le visage dans mon torse et je pouvais la sentir rougir. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne niai rien. Soyons francs, c'est vrai.

«Bordel Edward, je pense vraiment que tu as un problème. Même moi je ne le fais pas autant que vous.» Dit Emmett, croisant les bras sur son torse, et nous le fixâmes tous d'un air de dire : «tu te fous de moi?»

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

«Alice, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu t'incrustes dans mon voyage de noces.» Je la fusillai du regard.

«Eh bien, ce sont mes vacances. Mais si vous le voulez, je peux vous organiser une autre lune de miel?» Supplia-t-elle.

«Non Alice, c'est bon. Je suis heureuse de partager ça avec vous tous.» S'exprima Bella, ses joues toujours roses.

«T'as raison sœurette, c'est notre bébé de miel.» Sourit Emmett et il enlaça Rose par derrière, caressant son petit ventre. C'était un geste adorable. Mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de Bella qui souriait tendrement à son frère et sa belle-sœur. Je sais qu'avoir un bébé est un peu trop tôt pour nous, mais j'ai hâte que ça arrive dans le futur, avec notre bébé à l'intérieur de Bella, elle serait encore plus belle et parfaite qu'en ce moment.

Nous quittâmes notre bungalow sur la plage, Jim prit nos sacs et ouvrit la portière de Bella. Je lui lançai un regard noir, et il m'ignora complètement. Ce petit enfoiré me portait vraiment sur les nerfs. Je jure que s'il abaisse ses yeux, même un tout petit peu, vers les seins de Bella, il va devenir aveugle.

J'étais un peu attristé qu'il ne le fasse pas, parce que j'aurais bien besoin d'un sac de frappe.

«On est en retard Jim, démarrez la voiture.» Lui sifflai-je, et il remarqua enfin ma présence. Il parut un peu repentant et démarra. Nous montâmes tous en voiture et il nous conduisit vers Rio.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions à notre hôtel Copacabana Palace. L'immeuble était tout blanc et classique. Nous nous enregistrâmes tous dans nos suites de grand standing. Il y avait un salon, qui avait une vue magnifique sur la plage. Le lit était gigantesque et blanc. J'entendis Bella hoqueter dans la salle de bain, qui était stupéfiante et possédait une vue superbe. (Photo sur le profil de l'auteur).

«J'ai hâte d'essayer cette baignoire moi aussi.» Lui dis-je, m'approchant d'elle et l'enlaçant par derrière. Elle appuya son dos contre moi et tourna son visage pour que je capture ses lèvres rouges, pleines et douces.

«Allons sur la plage!» Dit-elle, toute excitée.

«Pourquoi nous n'irions pas explorer notre chambre?» Demandai-je, et je déposai des baisers vers sa mâchoire, et son cou. Je la sentis glisser sa main dans mes cheveux, tirer dessus, ce qui me fit gémir.

Tout à coup, j'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone. Je grognai et m'écartai.

Je m'éloignai de ma femme et me trainai vers le téléphone que je décrochai brutalement.

«Est-ce là une façon de parler à ta sœur?» Entendis-je l'elfe démoniaque dire.

«Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Demandai-je impatiemment.

«Bella» Répondit-elle. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et commençai à respirer difficilement par le nez. Je sentis des mains douces s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

«Allô?» Dit Bella après m'avoir retiré le combiné des mains avant que je ne le brise.

« Hin hin…Je sais…Ouep…On y sera.» Lança-t-elle et je la regardais curieusement, elle haussa les épaules en retour mais je la vis ricaner.

«Quoi?» Lui redemandais-je.

«Nous devons simplement enfiler nos maillots de bain pour aller à la plage. C'est tout.» Fit-elle rapidement, et elle se précipita vers la salle de bain. Je restais là, scotché, me demandant ce qui se passait. Je haussai les épaules et me changeai.

Au bout de 10 minutes environ, je vis Bella sortir de la salle de bain et tout l'air quitta mes poumons. Je savais que ma mâchoire pendait, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Bella vint vers moi et tournoya un peu dans son petit, je dirais même très petit bikini. Il était blanc, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus sexy. Le haut avait un décolleté vraiment plongeant qui exposait sa poitrine magnifique. Le bas était encore mieux, il couvrait à peine ses fesses. Mon excitation était désormais douloureusement visible. **(Photo sur le profil de l'auteur).**

«Je constate que tu l'apprécies.» Gloussa Bella tout en baissant ses yeux sur mon pénis.

J'attrapai l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attirai dans un baiser fougueux, mon autre main prenant son visage en coupe. Ses mains entourèrent mon torse. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement et nos langues bougèrent au rythme de leur propre musique.

Elle caressa mon visage alors que mes mains parcouraient son dos. Bella laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis que je déposai des baisers de sa bouche vers son oreille, mordillant et dessinant son contour avec ma langue. Mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux tout en chuchotant des «je t'aime» à son oreille.

Je me reculai mais gardai mon front contre le sien pour la regarder.

«Je t'aime aussi Edward.» Dit-elle doucement, et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Nous quittâmes notre chambre et allâmes au lobby. Je remarquai instantanément le lapin energizer, alias Alice. Emmett ressemblait à un gamin, regardant vers la plage toutes les deux secondes.

«As-tu la moindre d'idée de comment j'ai réussi à garder Alice ici plutôt que la laisser aller et s'immiscer entre vous?» Demanda Jasper.

«Eh bien, peut-être que tu aurais dû la maintenir occupée» répondis-je brutalement. Je haussai à nouveau les épaules et Bella me frappa sur le torse…

«Je veux voir Copacabana.» Dit-elle et elle courut vers Alice. Elles chuchotèrent toutes les deux et rirent, puis elles allèrent rejoindre Rose qui leur souriait.

«Hey Edward, tu penses que c'est une plage naturiste?» Demanda Emmett, souriant comme un idiot. Je vis Rose lui jeter un regard assassin.

«Quoi? Je suis curieux.» Dit-il, levant les mains en l'air comme pour se rendre.

«Je ne sais pas Emmett, et je m'en fiche. La seule femme que je veux voir nue est actuellement en train de sautiller dans un mini bikini blanc.» Répondis-je, et mon regard retourna à Bella, ses longs cheveux bruns, sa peau couleur crème qui bronzait un petit peu. Ses seins et ses fesses donnés de Dieu. Je secouai la tête, pas besoin d'une trique douloureuse pendant des heures alors que nous sommes à la plage.

L'hôtel avait déjà fait préparer notre portion de plage en faisant installer un parasol, des chaises longues et des serviettes. Il y avait un panier sur le côté, contenant des lotions solaires, quelques livres, des magasines et des chocolats.

La plage était magnifique, c'était l'une des plages les plus populaires au monde. Il y avait tellement de monde, c'était dingue. Des cocotiers et des palmiers l'entouraient, avec une jolie allée en bois incurvée. Le sable était blanc.

Il y avait des gens de toutes sortes ici, des jeunes, des plus vieux, des couples et des familles.

«Ohh je veux être aussi bronzée que ça.» Dit Rose en pointant un groupe de jeunes filles du doigt, celles-ci gloussaient en regardant vers moi, Jasper et Emmett. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et rejoignis Bella. Quand je m'approchais d'elle, elle leur lançait des regards noirs qui leur rappelaient la colère de leurs mères. L'air que Bella arborait était féroce et plein de colère, et ais-je mentionné sexy?

Je me fiche que les femmes se promènent nues par ici, elles n'arrivent pas à la cheville de ma femme, mon amour, ma Bella. J'enroulai mes bras autour sa taille et embrassai son épaule. Elle se détendit.

«Tu viens dans l'eau avec nous?» Demandai-je, et elle acquiesça.

«Tu peux me mettre de la crème?» S'enquit-elle doucement. Je grognai. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je savais qu'appliquer quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de la crème allait m'exciter.

«Je ne préfère pas, Amour.» Répondis-je en me frottant le visage.

«Bien, fais comme tu veux.» Elle rit et je lui claquai les fesses. Elle se tourna et m'envoya un baiser volant. Je marchai vers l'eau avec Emmett et Jasper. Je courus rapidement dans l'océan et soupirai en sentant l'eau autour de moi, c'était rassurant.

Je fermai les yeux.

«Tu te fais plaisir?» Entendis-je Bella demander, je me tournai pour voir son visage. Le soleil m'empêchait de la voir et je devais étrécir mes yeux pour y arriver. Pouvait-elle être plus belle? Apparemment elle le pouvait, dans le soleil.

Je la soulevai et nageai plus loin dans les eaux.

«Edward…N'essaye même pas!» Cria-t-elle.

«On parie?» Dis-je d'un air suffisant. Elle sourit en retour et hocha la tête. Je ralentis et penchai la tête sur le côté. Elle se rapprocha un peu, son souffle déferlant sur moi.

«Je peux interdire le sexe.» Fit-elle, à peine audible, mais j'entendis ces mots crus et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. D'un coup, je la reposai et elle rit.

«Ce n'est pas juste amour. Tu as cassé mon délire.» Me plaignis-je et elle me tira la langue. J'attrapai son visage et attachai mes lèvres aux siennes, faisant courir ma langue le long de la sienne, tout cela en quelques secondes. D'abord, elle était sans mouvement, puis elle m'embrassa aussi.

«Ne tire pas la langue, à moins que tu ne comptes faire ça.» L'avertis-je, et je l'embrassai encore.

«Mon cher mari, comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas mon intention?» Elle arqua un sourcil. Je me mis à rire.

«Bella, viens bronzer avec nous.» Fit Alice, dont les cheveux étaient humides. Jasper vint près d'elle, semblant très heureux. Je fis la grimace.

Les filles nous laissèrent entre hommes, pour aller bronzer et lire des magasines sur la plage, sirotant des margaritas, ou devrais-je dire des Caipirinha. Je pense que Rose prendra simplement de l'eau cependant.

«Regardez les gars, ils louent des planches de surf.» Tonna Emmett, et il pointa le doigt vers la cabane de surf à l'autre bout de la plage.

Nous surfâmes pendant environ une heure, mais les vagues n'étaient pas avec nous. C'était sympa, je devais l'avouer. J'étais sur le point de retourner dans l'eau quand j'entendis Jasper crier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?» Lui demandai-je, Emmett derrière moi.

«REGARDEZ CES ENFOIRES!» Fit Jasper, et je suivis son regard.

La seule chose que je fis fut voir rouge. J'étais furieux, livide, enragé. Mes poings étaient fermement serrés, tout comme ma mâchoire. Je courus à toute vitesse vers les filles, Jasper et Emmett sur mes talons. En me rapprochant, je les entendis rire et en restai stupéfait.

L'un des trois trous du cul était assis au pied de la chaise longue de Bella et lui massait les pieds. Un autre tendait un verre à Alice, et l'autre lançait des blagues à Rose. Je n'avais rien à foutre des deux derniers, mais ce mec, ce morceau de merde de poulet allait être assassiné.

«C'est quoi ce bordel?» Fulminai-je, et je fusillai du regard l'arrière de sa tête. Il tourna la tête et putain il me sourit comme un niais.

«Je suis simplement en train de masser les pieds de cette splendide femme.» Dit-il, et il recommença à la masser. Je regardai Bella, qui haussa les épaules. Ma mâchoire en tombait.

«N'est-il pas drôle, Emmett?» Entendis-je Rose demander en riant. Emmett semblait avoir envie de vomir ou de tuer quelqu'un. Jasper paraissait très calme, mais c'était comme le calme étrange avant un tremblement de terre.

Alors nous voilà, debout et prétendant ne pas vouloir vomir ou tuer quelqu'un pendant plus de deux minutes. Lorsque je tentai de me débarrasser de ces mecs, les filles me fusillèrent du regard, et quand Emmett voulut me soutenir, Rose le frappa.

Je pouvais voir le mec parler aux seins de Bella, et non pas à elle. Je fis appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas le tuer. La jalousie que j'éprouvais à ce moment me choquait. Je ne savais pas quel genre de rite vaudou ces têtes de bite avaient fait subir à nos filles, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, parce que je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

A ce moment précis, le mec sauta sur Bella et l'embrassa. Je me jetai sur lui.

**Bella POV**

Et me voilà, vivant le pire moment de ma vie. Je devais reconnaître que l'idée d'Alice était géniale, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit que j'allais perdre une heure de ma vie à écouter ces idiots. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de porter ce mini bikini qu'Alice m'avait dit de mettre, mais après avoir vu la réaction d'Edward je n'avais plus aucun doute.

«Regarde nos chers maris ou fiancés.» Me chuchota Rosalie. Alice et moi regardâmes vers le bord de l'eau, où je pouvais sentir la colère d'Edward déferler.

«Ok, je l'admets Alice, c'était une revanche parfaite.» Lui murmurai-je. Je vis Rose afficher un sourire faux lorsque le gars lui raconta la plus nulle des blagues.

«Oh mes ongles sont fraîchement vernis, et je ne peux pas boire mon verre.» Alice fit faussement la moue. Le gars le plus proche d'elle attrapa son verre et orienta la paille vers elle. J'essayai de retenir mon rire.

Je me levai pour attraper mon livre dans mon sac de plage, mais maladroite comme je suis, je glissai un peu.

«Oww.» Je grimaçai en me mettant à bouger ma cheville.

«J'ai les meilleures mains du Brésil, je peux la masser pour toi?» Me demanda d'une voix dégoulinante un gars bronzé, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Jim. Avant que je puisse dire non, il s'assit sur le bord de ma chaise, et se mis à masser ma cheville. J'essayai de retenir mon dégoût, parce que ses mains n'étaient certainement pas les meilleures du Brésil, mais plutôt les pires. Je veux dire: ces gars étaient attirants, mais leur personnalité ne l'était clairement pas.

Je remarquai Edward, Jasper et Emmett qui couraient vers nous, et nous nous rassîmes toutes plus droit pour prêter attention à ces imbéciles qui nous draguaient parce que nous étions assises là. Nous, les filles, avions même nos bagues au doigt, mais apparemment ces mecs ne voulaient pas comprendre, pas qu'on en ait quelque chose à faire. Nous voulions que les garçons voient, ou ressentent ce que nous ressentions à propos de leurs commentaires sur les «bombasses et plages naturistes».

«C'est quoi ce bordel?» Entendis-je une voix glacée s'exclamer. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Edward, qui semblait très livide et sexy. Si Idiot numéro 1 tenait à la vie, il ferait mieux de s'en aller.

«Je suis simplement en train de masser les pieds de cette splendide femme.» Dit Idiot Numéro 1. Edward me jeta un regard et je haussai les épaules. Je savais que je n'arrêterai pas d'en entendre parler. Peut-être que ça lui fera se rappeler son commentaire.

«N'est-il pas drôle, Emmett?» Entendis-je Rose demander en riant. Je savais qu'Emmett ne trouvait pas ça drôle, Idiot numéro 2 devrait définitivement partir. Tout comme idiot numéro 3.

Les garçons se tenaient debout, les bras croisés et nous regardaient, puis regardaient les idiots. Je me sentais bon marché et étrange, et tout ce que je voulais était de m'en aller loin de cette horreur et de ses mains, pour me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward. Je savais que le mec regardait à peine mon visage et je tentai de cacher mes seins de sa vue en utilisant mes cheveux comme rideau, mais ça ne marchait pas. L'idiot releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Je tentai de lui faire un demi-sourire et fronçai les sourcils.

Soudain, j'étais poussée en arrière et ses lèvres sales étaient sur moi. Je pense que j'allai vomir, mais avant que je puisse le repousser, il fut arraché de moi.

Tellement de choses arrivèrent d'un coup, que tout ce que je pus faire fut de rester assise, choquée, mes mains couvrant mes lèvres. Edward battait sans pitié le cul du mec qui m'avait embrassé. C'était hot, inquiétant, et sexy. L'un des idiots essaya de frapper Edward et je criai.

Mais avant que cela ne puisse arriver, Emmett l'avait frappé en pleine mâchoire. Je vis Jasper avoir un combat verbal avec le gars qui en avait après Alice, je pense que Jasper avait perdu son calme, et il se mit à le frapper aussi. C'était une arène.

«EDWARD! Arrête.» J'étais franchement en train de prendre peur. Ça n'était pas censé arriver. Je vis Alice et Rose crier à Jasper et Emmett d'arrêter elles aussi, mais ils n'écoutaient pas…

«Batente» entendis-je l'homme de la sécurité dire, suivi de trois autres hommes en uniforme. «STOP» cria l'un d'eux, écartant Edward de «l'idiot».

«Veuillez nous suivre pour que nous vous escortions hors de la plage.» Dit l'officier de police à tous les garçons. Le mec qui avait tenté de m'embrasser se leva et tenta de fondre sur Edward qui le frappa dans le bas ventre. Ouch.

«Monsieur, ça suffit.» Dit l'autre officier de police, et il fit sortir Edward et 'l'idiot' de la plage, suivis par Emmett, Jasper et les deux autres gars.

«Oh mon dieu.» Pleurai-je, des larmes se formant dans mes yeux. Je me sentais si mal à propos de tout cela.

«Ne t'en fais pas Bella, en fait c'est marrant.» Dit Rose en riant.

«Tout est de ma faute.» Hurlai-je.

«Non ça ne l'est pas Bella, tu n'as pas dit à Edward de tuer ce garçon. Je pense que notre mission est accomplie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère puisse aller en prison, suivi par mon fiancé et Emmett. » Rit Alice, et Rose acquiesça.

«Eh bien, c'est la seconde fois pour Emmett.» Fit Rose en gloussant.

«Quoi?» La questionnai-je, stupéfiée.

«Un mec m'a pincé les fesses et Emmett est devenu l'homme de Cro-Magnon pour moi.» Dit Rose en souriant largement.

Je quittai la plage, une serviette enroulée autour de moi, et je vis Edward, Jasper et Emmett assis à l'arrière de la voiture de police. Les autres mecs étaient dans l'autre voiture. La police et les hommes de la sécurité leur parlaient.

L'un des gardes nous posa des questions et je lui dis que c'était la faute des idiots. Ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent discuter. Je vis Edward regarder par la fenêtre et me lancer un regard d'excuses. Emmett fit simplement un clin d'œil à Rose, et Jasper secoua la tête. Je murmurai un 'je t'aime' à Edward, qui murmura 'je t'aime aussi' en retour. Je lui souris.

«Oh regardez, des tatouages au henné. On peut en faire? Pitié!» Fit Alice en pointant du doigt et en me faisant sa fameuse moue à la Tabhita. Rose et moi hochâmes la tête et la suivîmes. Je lançai un soupir à Edward, lui disant que nous reviendrons dans quelques temps, et il acquiesça.

Nous marchâmes vers le stand des Tatouages au henné, où une femme et un homme appliquaient des motifs sur une petite fille. Un homme se faisait tatouer le bras. Nous allâmes vers la femme et lui expliquâmes ce que nous voulions toutes, elle hocha la tête et nous dit d'aller nous asseoir.

Je me fis faire le nom d'Edward sur le bas de la hanche, tout près de mon centre. Je riais en imaginant la réaction d'Edward quand il le verrait. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **

Rose se fit faire des empreintes de pattes d'ours sur les seins, mais vous ne pouviez les voir que si elle abaissait son t-shirt. Elle dit qu'Emmett était un ours au lit, et je la stoppai aussitôt, avant que je ne vomisse. Alice se fit tatouer 'infirmière salasse' en portugais sur la cheville. Je la vis rougir un peu et je secouai la tête.

Une fois fini, nous marchâmes, tout sourire, vers nos hommes qui attendaient près de la plage, l'air fier.

Je courus dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour, la passion et le désir que j'avais. Il agrippa mes fesses de ses mains, les pressant et me faisant gémir. Il en profita pour pousser sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues se défièrent, mes mains tirant sur ses mèches de bronze. Je m'écartai pour respirer, mais j'avais besoin de le sentir. J'embrassai le coin de sa bouche, son menton, sa pomme d'Adam, son cou. J'étais partie pour lui faire un suçon quand j'entendis plusieurs personnes rire. Je rougis comprenant que nous étions toujours en public.

«Ça ne me dérange pas que tu te laisses emporter, mais je ne pense pas vouloir aller en prison pour avoir tué quelqu'un d'autre qui te verrait nue. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de le faire aujourd'hui.» Entendis-je la voix de velours d'Edward dans mon oreille.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et souris, lui offrant un baiser rapide.

Nous rejoignîmes l'hôtel à quelques pâtés de maisons. Vue l'heure tardive, nous décidâmes de rejoindre nos chambres respectives et de demander le room service. Edward et moi dévorâmes rapidement notre nourriture.

«Alors, voudrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas giflé ce mec qui te draguait?» Lâcha Edward.

«Il ne me draguait pas.» Mentis-je, et il arqua un sourcil parfait.

«Parce que j'étais toujours un peu en colère à cause de ce commentaire.» Dis-je si bas qu'Edward dût se pencher vers moi pour m'entendre.

«Oh» l'entendis-je et je regardai mes mains qui bougeaient et se trituraient. Il plaça ses mains sur les miennes. «Je suis désolé, j'imagine que je l'ai mérité, hein?» Je l'entendis rire sans humour.

«Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que _ça_ arrive. J'avais vraiment peur.» Lui dis-je franchement, le regardant dans les yeux. Je levai ma main à sa joue, je sentais sa barbe naissante et le caressai. Edward déposa un baiser sur ma paume.

«Alors on est quitte maintenant?» Demanda Edward en me faisant son sourire en coin.

«Non, tu dois toujours être puni.» Dis-je de façon séduisante, me mordant les lèvres. Je l'entendis gémir et il m'attira sur lui sur le lit, pressant mon ventre contre son érection.

«Je pense que j'aime être puni, amour.» Fit-il la voix rauque, et il m'attira dans un baiser. Il se mit ensuite à embrasser ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je le sentis défaire le haut de mon bikini.

«T'aies-je dit ce que ton petit bikini me faisait aujourd'hui?» Me demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique.

«Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était te soulever, te jeter sur mon épaules et te sauter sans fin.» Dit-il et il mordit doucement mon épaule, je gémis et me sentis mouiller complètement. Ensuite, ses deux mains allèrent à mes fesses, et je le sentis les claquer deux fois.

«Edward…»

«Ça ne devrait même pas être appelé un bikini, je peux voir complètement tes fesses. Sais-tu combien de mecs reluquaient ce qui est à moi de droit?» Demanda-t-il encore, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était de gémir à cause de ses mains massant mes fesses, et de ses hanches qui se balançaient contre les miennes.

Je m'écartai, obtenant un gémissement de la part d'Edward. Je l'ignorai et défis rapidement son short, le lui retirant. Je hoquetai lorsque je vis sa longueur impressionnante se libérer du short.

Edward m'attira à lui à nouveau et nous fit basculer, il se retrouva au-dessus de moi.

Ses mains allèrent à la partie inférieure de mon bikini et la retirèrent, juste quand elle fut complètement partie, Edward prit une inspiration rapide. Je vis son gland tressauter, me faisant mouiller d'autant plus. Ses doigts bougèrent vers le tatouage au henné qu'était son nom.

«Bella… Quand as-tu?» Demanda-t-il en admiration.

«Lorsque vous étiez dans la voiture de police. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ce qui était arrivé, et je me suis dit que peut-être ça te rendrait heureux?» Je me mordis les lèvres. Il me regarda avec un seul sentiment: l'amour. Il fit descendre ses lèvres vers le bas de ma hanche et embrassa mon tatouage. Je l'entendis chuchoter 'si sexy' et 'mienne'.

«Hmm?»

«Comment peux-tu penser que je ne l'aimerais pas? C'est le cadeau le plus sexy qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Merci mon Amour. C'est si sexy sur toi.» Dit-il, et il l'embrassa encore, me faisant gémir. J'attirai son visage au mien et l'embrassai passionnément. Notre contact peau à peau nous fit grogner tout deux. Je sentis ses mains glisser vers mes seins, les massant et pinçant mes tétons entre ses doigts.

«J'ai besoin de toi Edward.»

Je hoquetai alors qu'il frottait son gland contre mon clitoris, se branlant avec mon jus. Je devenais impatiente, alors je commençai à bouger mes hanches vers lui en réponse.

«Edward…» Suppliai-je.

«Mienne.» Dit-il difficilement.

«Tienne.» Réussis-je à sortir.

«Pour toujours.» Dit-il, puis il imposa sa bouche sur la mienne et s'immisça en moi.

Chaque poussé me faisait frissonner, le plaisir montait. Il garda un rythme lent, calculé, me faisant me resserrer d'anticipation.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je.

Il se retira quasiment complètement et entra plus fort… Sa bouche trouva mes tétons, il les lécha, et se mit à les sucer en rythme avec ses poussées.

«Oh mon dieu, Edward!» Hurlai-je, mes mains agrippant l'arrière de sa tête, le poussant contre mes seins. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus profondément. Mes talons s'enfonçaient dans ses fesses.

«Bella… putain, tu es si bonne.»

J'arquai mon dos, sentant ses vagues de plaisir me parcourir alors que sa dureté touchait mon point sensible.

«Oui…Juste là.» Dis-je les dents serrées. Mon ventre était noué. Il se mit à accélérer et approfondir son rythme.

«EDWARD! AHH… ungh.» Mes cris et mes parois l'enserraient, m'envoyant vers mon orgasme.

«BELLA!» Hurla Edward, et il attrapa ma bouche avec la sienne alors qu'il se répandait en moi.

Il resta ainsi, reprenant son souffle tout comme moi. Tous les deux, enlacés l'un dans l'autre.

«Je t'aime.» Dit-il.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Répondis-je en souriant.

«Nous devons prendre une douche.» Il rit. Sans attendre ma réponse, il me souleva et marcha vers la salle de bain. Nous partageâmes encore une douche, Edward tentait de me caresser et d'attraper mes seins. Je gloussai, mais écartai ses mains. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un moment pour récupérer, apparemment lui non.

«D'où tires-tu ton énergie?» Demandai-je, stupéfaite.

«J'ai une très forte endurance.» Dit-il d'une façon séduisante, et il embrassa la partie sous mon oreille. Je gémis et me dépêchai d'en finir avec ma douche.

Je sortis de la douche, chaude et excitée. Dès que nous fûmes secs, je sautai sur mon mari, qui souriait, content de lui, et il me porta à notre lit d'hôtel.


	28. Chapter 26

**Une fois de plus je suis plus que lente pour poster alors je m'excuse une dernière pour toutes les prochaines fois lol.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous embrasse.**

**MJ**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Bella POV

Après une longue et passionnée nuit d'amour, et aussi de baise, nous allâmes nous coucher, épuisés, avec des sourires d'une oreille à l'autre collés sur nos visages. Il était onze heures du matin et je savais que le diable au féminin allait nous appeler pour ne tenir prêt à voir Rio aujourd'hui.

Je bougeai un peu et senti Edward grogner lorsque ma hanche heurta accidentellement son érection matinale. Je gloussai.

J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que l'une des mains d'Edward était autour de ma taille, l'autre était sur ses yeux, bloquant le soleil. Les draps blancs étaient entortillés avec nos corps. Je glissai jusqu'à lui et commençai à placer des baisers partout où je le pouvais.

« Bébé..hmm, qu'est-ce que tu…ahhh. » L'entendis-je dire pendant que je léchai ses tétons. Son autre main vint prendre mon visage en coupe.

« Un très bon matin mon amour. » Dit Edward avec un sourire paresseux, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'excitation, d'envie et d'amour.

« En effet. » Murmurai-je, et je me penchai pour mon baiser du matin, qui tourna rapidement en French kiss. Nos langues s'élançaient et bougeaient ensemble. Ses mains descendirent vers mes fesses et les malaxèrent, je gémis. Je déplaçai mes mains vers son torse et sa longueur. Je l'agrippai d'une main et le caressai.

« Putain ! » Criat-il, ses hanches frottant contre les miennes.

Il fit bouger ses doigts le long de mon centre humide et glissa un doigt en moi, mes hanches s'arquèrent en réponse.

« Oh Edward. »

Son autre main massa mes seins pensant que nous continuions de nous embrasser. Je le senti ajouter un second doigt et bouger plus vite. J'étais totalement trempée et au bord d'un plaisir immense que ses magnifiques doigts m'apportaient. Ma main alla vers ses testicules et les prit en coupe, les massant. J'entendis Edward grogner et gémir.

« Jouis pour moi amour. » Dit Edward dans un murmure essoufflé, et comme sur commande, mon monde explosa et je criai son nom. Je restai allongée un moment, mais je senti Edward, son érection si dure qu'elle en était douloureuse, frotter contre mon ventre.

Je m'assis rapidement sur lui, mon centre détrempé au dessus de son abdomen, son érection frottant contre mes fesses. Il me tint par la taille en regardant dans mes yeux.

« Je t'aime. » Dis-je doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Et il attira mon corps sur le sien, se faisant glisser en moi. Je me mis à me lever et m'abaisser sur lui. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses, me guidant plus fortement sur lui. Edward accéléra le rythme de ses poussées, nos regards se soutenant, et nous nous perdîmes totalement dans l'autre et dans l'instant.

« Mon ange… »

« Ton ange, » je m'engageais pour l'éternité avant de me pencher pour capturer sa bouche, mes hanches poussaient bas et loin, montant mon mari.

Il se mit à pousser plus loin en moi, poussant de plus en plus loin en moi, encore…et encore.

« Bébé, je suis si proche. » Grogna Edward, il avait une étreinte ferme sur ma taille, allant plus vite à présent.

« Moi aussi. »

Tout à coup, mes hanches bougèrent violemment et mon corps s'immobilisa, puis mon corps se mit à se resserrer de façon incontrôlable et à flotter autour de lui.

« EDWARD ! AHH ! » Un cri d'extasie sauvage s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Merde…Bella… » Rugit Edward alors que je le sentais s'immobiliser et puis exploser en moi.

Je senti ses bras se refermer autour de moi, me maintenant pendant notre orgasme, qui parcourut paresseusement mon corps jusqu'à ce que je m'affale sur son torse.

J'émis un fredonnement complètement satisfait contre son épaule, et il en fit de même en embrassant mon front.

« C'était… »

« Ouep. » Dit-il.

« Peut-être ne devrions nous ne jamais sortir du lit. » Dis-je et je me calai contre son torse.

« J'aimerai qu'on le puisse, mais je pense assez bien connaitre ma sœur pour dire qu'elle ne nous laisser pas faire. En plus, dépêchons nous pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt puisque je ne pourrais pas te voir toute une demi-journée demain. » L'entendis-je dire, et je fis la moue. Je savais qu'il devait assister à des réunions avec Jasper, mais je souhaitai vraiment qu'il n'en soit pas obligé. Je veux dire, c'était en quelque sorte notre lune de miel.

« Je sais mon amour, vraiment. Espérons que notre marché sera conclut demain et que nous n'aurons pas à avoir une autre réunion. » Ajouta-t-il, et j'hochai la tête puis l'appuyai contre son épaule. Ses mains caressaient calmement mon dos de haut en bas.

Nous sortîmes du lit à contrecœur et prîmes une douche ensemble. Enfin, tout ce que je fis fut de rester debout et Edward lava gentiment mes cheveux, appliqua ma lotion et me lava. Il se lava rapidement lui aussi.

Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et commençai à me sécher les cheveux. Je savais qu'Alice voulait le faire, alors je les laissai tel quelle et sorti pour mettre mes vêtements de la journée. C'était un short orange, un haut blanc et noir en soie et des manches trois quarts. Je l'assorti avec un collier doré et quelques bracelets sur mon poignet droit, et mon alliance sur la main gauche. Je sautillais intérieurement de joie chaque fois que je la regardai, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais trouvé le grand amour, et que j'étais aussi mariée à lui. J'espérais seulement que ce n'était pas un rêve dont je me réveillerai seule.

Je souriais en voyant Edward en jean bleu, une chemise grise et un pull bleu par-dessus. Un soupire de satisfaction m'échappa.

« Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. » Dit Edward, m'enroulant dans ses bras. **(Photos de leurs vêtements sur le blog de l'auteur)**.

« Tout comme toi, monsieur Beaugosse. » Souriais-je, et je l'embrassai, avant qu'il puisse l'approfondir, on frappa à la porte.

« Timing parfait. » Entendis-je Edward marmonner avec sarcasme, et puis il alla ouvrir la porte à une Alice très bondissante. Rose semblait un peu fatiguée. Jasper et Emmett étaient eux-mêmes, bon, aussi normaux qu'ils puissent être.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rose ? » Lui demandai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, et je l'embrassais sur les joues et sur son petit ventre.

« Eh bien ton neveu est très énergique ce matin. J'ai déjà vomi deux fois. » Dit-elle las, mais elle sourit avec affection à son ventre.

« Aww…ça devrait être passé maintenant, non ? » La questionnais-je et elle acquiesça.

« Gah ! Bella ! Je dois faire tes cheveux ! » Cria Alice, et elle m'attira dans la salle de bain. Elle frisa mes cheveux en boucles, mais elle laissa mon maquillage à un simple fard à paupières léger, de l'eyeliner et un gloss d'un rose léger. J'enfilais mes sandales de 2 cm de talons et nous partîmes voir Rio.

Notre premier arrêt était la montagne Surgaloaf où nous prîmes un téléphérique d'où nous pouvions voir Rio, le port et l'océan. C'était à couper le souffle. Alice prit des photos, beaucoup de photos.

« Mince, c'était énorme, comment ils font ça ? » Demanda Emmett. Nous haussâmes les épaules et allâmes vers les funiculaires qui nous emportaient au sommet. Alice obligeait Jasper à la prendre en photo sous tous les angles, c'était drôle.

« Pourquoi ça va si lentement ? » Fit Emmett en tapant du pied, et tout à coup le funiculaire tout entier se mit à faire du bruit et trembler, nous faisant tous hurler.

« Espèce d'abruti. » Criai-je à mon frère qui semblait plein de remords.

Nous entendîmes une annonce nous disant d'être patients et d'attendre un moment, jusqu'à ce que les mécaniciens réparent le funiculaire. Nous fusillâmes Emmett du regard. Et puis, sans crier gare, je vis une ombrelle fleurie et un manche de bois venir frapper Emmett en pleine tête avec un bruit de choc.

Choqués, nous tournâmes tous les yeux vers le propriétaire qui était une vieille Portugaise bronzée, fulminant contre Emmett.

« DIEU VOUS PUNIRA ! » Lui dit-elle sans arrêt, et nous tentâmes tous de contrôler nos rires face à l'expression horrifiée d'Emmett.

« Je préfèrerais que Rosie le fasse. » L'entendis-je marmonner.

« Je m'ennuie et c'est ta faute. » Couina Alice après avoir attendu 10 minutes. Jasper tenta de la calmer, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

« Alice…Regarde, il y a un peu de réseau, tu peux peut-être te connecter sur internet. » Dit Edward, en lui tendant son PDA. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, soulagée. Une Alice ennuyée et une mauvaise Alice.

« Mon héro. » Fis-je et il rit en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

« Oww. » Souffla Edward en s'écartant de moi et en fusillant Emmett des yeux, celui-ci arborait un air innocent.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Edward.

« Eh bah si je ne peux pas avoir d'action, toi non plus. » Tonna Emmett.

« Eh bah si tu n'avais pas tapé du pied comme un gamin de 5 ans, on ne serait peut-être pas dans cette situation. » Siffla Edward en retour.

« Ok les gars, on se calme. » Dit Jasper.

« Désolé Eddie, je n'ai rien eu hier soir, notre deuxième bébé est un enquiquineur. » Fit Emmett, penaud, et nous grognâmes tous.

« TROP D'INFO. » Criai-je.

« C'est pas Eddie, c'est Edward. » Dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le funiculaire se remit à trembler un peu et puis bougea de nouveau, nous acclamâmes tous. Une fois au sommet, nous hoquetâmes devant la vue. D'ici vous pouviez voir le ciel bleu avec ses nuages, le centre ville de Rio, la montagne Sugarloaf, le lac Lagoa Rodrigo de Freita, les plages de Copacabana et de Ipanema, le stade Maracanã, un stade connu.

Nous remarquâmes un Mac Donald, alors nous y allâmes et mangeâmes rapidement.

« Allons en CENTRE VILLE. » Cria Alice, et elle héla un taxi. En quelques secondes, un taxi était là. J'hallucinai devant les talents d'Alice et montai dans le taxi.

« Quoi ? J'ai fait des recherches. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Le centre ville était magnifique, et rapidement l'heure du dîner vint. Nous marchâmes sur Rua das Pedras, qui était une rue remplie de restaurants et de magasins. Il y avait des galeries, et j'achetais quelques petites choses à ramener à la maison pour nous, pour Esmé et Carlisle, et mon père.

Nous entrâmes dans un restaurant mexicain nommé 'Don Jaun', c'était un endroit assez branché, et en même temps traditionnel.

L'atmosphère était très chaude et accueillante, l'hôte nous mena à une table dans un coin, tournée vers la rue et nous pouvions voir les passants. Nous commandâmes des nachos, des enchiladas, des tacos, des fajitas, des Margaritas et des Sangria.

Nous quittâmes le restaurant très fatigués, Emmett portait Rose comme une mariée ce qui lui valut de nombreux sifflements. Dès que nous atteignîmes notre chambre, je me mis à retirer mes vêtements.

« Bella, pourrais-tu s'il te plait ne pas faire ça devant moi ? » Entendis-je Edward demander alors qu'il était en boxer.

« Je suis trop fatiguée pour aller dans la salle de bain. » Me plaignis-je, et je retirais mes sous-vêtements. Il grogna, me faisant glousser. Je débattais pour savoir si je devais ou non porter ma chemise, mais décidais que non. Il faisait vraiment très chaud ici.

Je grimpai sous les couvertures et Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi, son érection frottant contre mon ventre.

« Edward… » Je me mordais les lèvres.

« Je sais amour, j'essaye de m'en débarrasser, mais le fait que tu es nue ici n'aide pas. » Dit-il en rougissant un peu.

« Tu veux que je- »

« On est fatigués bébé, dormons simplement. » Conclut-il en embrassant mon front. J'attirai sa bouche à la mienne pour un baiser fougueux. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et me mis à la sucer. Il mordit doucement ma lèvre supérieure, me faisant gémir. Je senti sa langue tracer le contour de mes lèvres et je lui autorisai l'accès. Nous bougeâmes nos langues en rythme. Mes mains jouaient avec les bébés cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Ses mains étaient à présent sur leur endroit favori, mes fesses.

Je ne pouvais me retenir, et mes hanches allèrent vers lui, mais il s'écarta rapidement.

« Si nous continuons, je pense que nous ne pourrons pas arrêter amour. » M'averti-t-il, ses yeux me regardant avec envie.

« Kay…Désolée. » Je rougissais Edward rit.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit. » Dis-je, et je m'enfonçai contre son torse. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, il dormait déjà, un vrai Adonis, un ange, tout à moi. J'embrassai ses lèvres et dormi avec un sourire sur le visage.

Je me réveillai en entendant des bruits et quelqu'un jurer. Je bougeai dans le lit, cherchant mon mari mais ne trouvai rien. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, ce qui confirma ma théorie.

« Edward ? » Criai-je tristement. Instantanément, je fus enfermée dans de forts bras chauds. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise, l'agrippant fermement.

« Amour, tu vas bien ? Tu as eu un mauvais rêve ? » Me demanda-t-il, frénétique. Ses mains caressaient mes joues en les prenant en coupe.

« J'ai eu peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. » Ma voix craquait, je remarquai que j'avais des larmes séchées sur le visage.

« Oh bébé, mon amour, ma Bella… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu t'es réveillée, mais ce n'est certainement pas un rêve. Nous sommes légalement mariés, unis pour l'éternité. » Roucoula-t-il, et il déposa des baisers sur tout mon visage. Je lui fis un sourire humide. Il me fit mon sourire en coin préféré.

C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il portait un costume, et qu'il semblait très sexy. Je remarquai aussi que le costume s'était légèrement fripé. C'est alors que je compris qu'il devait aller travailler, assister à ces rendez-vous.

« Tu t'en vas. » Affirmai-je abattue.

« Je serais de retour avant que j'ai le temps de te manquer, c'est comme quand nous sommes à la maison, amour. » Dit Edward, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il appréhendait cela autant que moi. Après avoir été ensemble tout le temps ces derniers jours, ça allait être dur de retourner à notre routine.

« Pas possible, tu me manque déjà. » Répondis-je, et je fis la moue. Il rit légèrement et se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes si chaudes. Je gémis doucement et approchai son visage et attirant sa tête vers moi. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, m'attirant sur ses genoux. Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant ouvrir les sienne et j'envahissais sa bouche. Il grogna et bougea ses lèvres conte les miennes. Nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolée d'abîmer ta veste. » Fis-je, pas désolée du tout. Edward renifla.

« Laisse-moi aller me changer. Jasper ne devrait pas tarder. » Dit-il et j'hochais la tête. Je retombai sur le lit et me plaquais contre son oreiller qui retenait tellement son odeur.

« Bella ? » Entendis-je Edward appeler depuis quelque part.

« Oui mon cher ? » Ris-je.

« Bébé…Tu as vu mes chaussettes ? » Demanda-t-il. Je ris mais sorti du lit. Je remarquai que j'étais toujours nue, alors je trouvai l'un des t-shirt d'Edward qui trainait et l'enfilai. Il était presque aussi long qu'une robe, ce qui était parfait.

Il parcourait tout, commençant à être frustré. Je secouai la tête et allai vers la commode sur la gauche du dressing et en sortais aisément une paire que je lui mis dans les mains.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

« Partir sans chaussettes ? »

« Non, amour. Je serais perdu pour toujours si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés. » Dit-il de façon adorable en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se recula un peu, ses yeux parcourant mon corps dans son t-shirt.

« Tu aime ? » Lui demandai-je de façon séduisante. Je le vis réajuster son pantalon ce qui me donna ma réponse.

« Démon. » L'entendis-je dire. Edward changea de costume pour un noir, il portait une chemise bleu clair et un jean bleu foncé **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur)**. Edward avait même les deux boutons du haut ouverts, ce qui m'offrait un aperçu de son torse.

Ses mains reposaient sur ma taille, il me regardait tendrement alors que j'essayais d'ajuster son col. J'époussetai sa veste et en refermai un bouton.

Il prit quelques papiers dans sa mallette et attrapa son portable. Je boudai et le suivais vers la porte de notre suite de grand standing. Il se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de moi, m'embrassant passionnément.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Jasper était sur le point de frapper mais sourit lorsqu'il nous vit.

« Wow, tu es à l'heure, prêt et habillé. » Fit Jasper en riant. Edward et moi levâmes yeux au ciel, bon je rougissais aussi. Soyons francs, ça aurait pu être une possibilité.

« Allons-y Jasper, qu'on puisse revenir vite. » Lui dit Edward.

« On est pressé ? » Jasper haussa les sourcils.

« Ouep, je le suis certainement, mais soit mon invité et reste là bas autant que tu le veux. » Dit Edward, amusé quand Jasper sembla épouvanté. Edward rit et parti avec Jasper. Je pensais avoir entendu Jasper dire 'J'ai besoin de ma Alice'.

Je retournai dans notre chambre, qui semblait brusquement froide, et les murs d'une couleur crème étincelante semblaient gris. J'entendis frapper à la porte et laissai échapper un petit cri.

Je couru à la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir, seulement pour y trouver Alice et Rose m'offrant des sourires resplendissants, et pas de dieu aux cheveux bronzes familier. Mon large sourire se transforma en grimace. Je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel.

« On ne mord pas Bella. » Dit Alice, et elle s'installa confortablement. Rose rentra plus lentement, son haut étroit rendant son ventre plus large.

« Alors vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je, mais vu le sourire qu'Alice me faisait, je pensai connaître la réponse.

« Alice, s'il te plait sois un peu moins énergique, on a une femme enceinte avec nous. » Je jetai un œil vers Rose qui haussa les épaules.

« Oui, oui, maintenant va prendre une douche, je vais préparer tes affaires pour aujourd'hui sur le lit. » Gazouilla Alice.

Je pris une longue douche, avec gommages, épilation et toutes ces bonnes choses. Ce que je vis sur le lit me choqua.

« Alice ! T'es sérieuse ? » Hurlai-je. Elle vint en sautillant et en souriant.

« Ouep. » Dit-elle en insistant sur le 'p'.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Je secouai la tête et enfilai un jean slim tout simple, avec un haut blanc et des ballerines confortables. **(Photo sur le profil de l'auteur).** Je mis un sautoir et bien sûr ma bague de 'fiançailles'. Je remarquai qu'Alice n'avait rien d'extravaguant non plus.

« Pourquoi suis-je habillée si simplement, pas que je n'adore pas. » Demandai-je en souriant largement.

« Quoi ? Jasper me manque, et ce n'est pas drôle de se faire belle et de ne pas avoir de compliment de lui. » Bouda-t-elle et je la compris. J'allais serrer ma belle-sœur dans mes bras. J'entendis quelqu'un renifler.

« C'est si…mignon. » Dit Rose, la larme à l'œil. Je me moquais de ses hormones de grossesse et l'embarquai dans un câlin à trois. Rose dit qu'Emmett allait vérifier la nourriture et la salle de gym dans l'hôtel aujourd'hui pour nous donner du temps entre filles.

« Ca suffit, allons faire du shopping ! » Dit Alice avec entrain et nous quittâmes l'hôtel. Nous arrivâmes au quartier des magasins, qui contenait bien plus de magasins que nos centres commerciaux à la maison. Ma mâchoire tomba et je regardai Alice, elle était comme une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

« Rosie chérie, veux-tu bien faire quelque chose après trois heures ici pour qu'on ne soit pas coincées ici toute la journée ? » Je lui fis ma meilleure tête de chien battu.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, on fera des pauses parce que j'aurais probablement besoin de faire pipi souvent, et aussi de manger beaucoup. » Me rassura Rose en tapotant mon épaule.

Je ne me rappel même pas combien de magasins nous avons fait, ou le nombre de vêtements que nous avons essayé. Jim n'était pas là pour nous conduire aujourd'hui car Edward avait dit qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit son chauffeur aujourd'hui. Mais je pensai connaître la vraie raison. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Edward devient si possessif avec moi, je ne pense pas que les garçons me regardent de cette façon quand Alice et Rose sont à mes côtés, mais Edward pense que je suis aveugle.

Alors, au lieu de Jim, un garçon, ou un jeune homme de 19 ou 20 ans était notre chauffeur et ce pauvre garçon était coincé avec tellement de sacs à tenir qu'il avait dû faire 2 allers retours à la voiture pour revenir et recommencer.

Alors que nous marchions, je remarquai un minuscule magasin coincé entre deux autres gigantesques. Il semblait vieux, avec une enseigne faite main désignant 'Carolle Casamento Boutique'. Mais c'était très beau. J'allais vers les portes de métal rustiques et entrai.

J'entendis Alice et Rose hoqueter.

C'était magnifique de l'intérieur. Il y avait de hauts plafonds peints en vert clair, et des murs blancs. Il y avait des chaises qui semblaient venir de palaces. Les seules sources de lumières venaient des énormes chandeliers et d'autres petites bougies éparpillées dans la boutique. Toutes les robes pendaient sur des bars en bois ou étaient posées sur des malles au trésor en bois. L'arrière du magasin était divisé par des draps blancs et avait d'énormes miroirs de plein pied. Je notai qu'il n'y avait pas de caissière.

« Bonjour, je suis Sonya, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Nous dit chaudement une femme, elle avait de longs cheveux blond clair, la peau bronzée et des yeux bruns. Elle semblait avoir la bonne quarantaine habillée de son haut rouge et de sa jupe.

« Nous regardons simplement. » Lui dis-je et elle acquiesça en souriant.

« C'est un endroit très joli, mais c'est un magasin de mariage. J'ai déjà commandé ma robe de mariage, et vous êtes toutes les mariées. » Dit Alice, et elle commença à faire courir ses mains sur les matières.

« Wow… Tout est fait à la main, c'est de l'art… » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« Je suis d'accord… C'est magnifique. » Dit Rose et elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. J'imagine que la grossesse vous coupe de beaucoup de votre énergie.

Je regardai autour de moi, je devais admettre que c'était joli. Alice parlait avec la femme, lui demandant toutes sortes de choses. J'allais m'en aller quand une robe attira mon attention. Elle était simplement posée sur un tabouret au bout du magasin. Elle était couleur ivoire, faite de dentelle et de satin. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant et était recouverte de petites formes, en y regardant de plus près, elle était brodée de petits cristaux.

« Oh vous aimez ? Vous êtes la première à ne serait-ce que la remarquer. Elle n'est pas à vendre cependant, je suis désolée. » S'excusa la femme.

« Oh. » Dis-je tristement, bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'une robe de mariée, mais c'était comme si elle m'appellait.

« Pourquoi cela? » Intervint Alice.

« Oh eh bien…Ma mère a dessiné cette robe et l'a faite de ses propres mains. Elle est décédée il y a quelques années et je ne peux pas la faire dans votre taille. Elle avait sa façon bien à elle de faire les choses. » Dit tristement Sonya.

« Pensez-vous que Bella peut l'essayer ? » Lui demanda rose. Je la questionnai du regard et elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi s'il vous plait. » Dit Sonya, et elle nous laissa, ouvrant les rideaux.

Je me déshabillais et me mettais en sous vêtements, heureusement c'était un string, et on ne pourrait pas voir les marques d'une culotte lorsque je porterais la robe. Alice et Sonya m'aidèrent à l'enfiler. Dès que les boutons furent fermés, j'entendis plusieurs halètements. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Sonya. Alice souriait comme une folle.

Je me mordais les lèvres et me tournai vers le miroir.

J'étais sans voix, cette robe était faite pour moi. Les courbes me correspondait parfaitement, la décolleté était assez profond pour me rendre sexy, mais pas assez pour me faire ressembler à une trainée. Je me tournai, c'était un dos plongeant, me maintenant comme il fallait **(Robe sur le blog de l'auteur)**.

« Oh ma mère doit sourire depuis le Paradis, elle adorait cette robe et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui rentre dedans. S'il vous plait, prenez-la en cadeau. » Dit Sonya.

« Quoi ? Non je ne peux pas. Je veux payer. » Fis-je, et Alice hocha la tête. Sonya tenta de refuser, mais personne ne gagne contre Alice. Je payais même deux fois le prix parce que ses prix étaient trop bas. Un créateur ferait probablement payer le prix d'une voiture chez nous.

« Je vous recontacte quand je rentre et nous discuterons de quelques détails. » Lança Alice à la gentille femme qui nous remerciait à profusion. Je questionnai Alice à ce propos et elle me dit qu'elle voulait ouvrir sa propre boutique, avec une variété de vêtements différents, et des vêtements faits d'après la tradition aussi. Elle ajouta qu'elle pouvait avoir une section mariage dans sa boutique, qui serait faite par Sonya et envoyée par bateau au magasin. Je trouvais que c'était une idée splendide.

Nous partîmes et allâmes au café que Sonya nous avait recommandé. C'était un endroit serein et tranquille, avec son propre petit jardin avec d'adorables fleurs exotiques. Edward m'appela sur sa pause midi et me fit rapidement la conversation. Il me dit que je lui manquai et qu'il m'aimait et qu'il rentrerait bientôt.

« Hum, Alice ? Où pourrais-je porter la robe…c'est une robe de mariée… » Lui demandai-je, et elle me regarda d'un air suffisant.

« Tu pense à ce que je pense ? » Demanda Rose, et Alice acquiesça.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien nous avons manqué la chance de te voir dans une robe de mariée, et puis Edward et toi devaient échanger vos alliances aussi. Je pensais que vous pourriez avoir un petit dîner romantique où vous pourriez échanger vos alliances devant nous, et ensuite nous laisserions seuls une fois que j'aurais pris toutes les photos ! » S'exclama Alice en sautillant. Je la regardai, choquée.

« Je-Je…ne. » Je me mordais les lèvres parce que c'était quelque chose dont je voudrais me rappeler et que je chérirais toute ma vie. La mémoire d'Edward et la mienne étaient vagues quand on en venait à notre mariage. J'étais heureuse que nous en ayons quelques photos.

« Merci Alice, ça semble génial. Mais est-ce que ça peut seulement être entre nous, Esmé, Carlisle et mon père ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr Bella. » Sourit-elle.

Rapidement, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel. Rose voulait faire une sieste et Emmett nous dit que la salle de gym l'ennuyait et que Rose lui manquait. Je riais face au comportement enfantin de mon frère.

Je ne me rappel pas ce qui est arrivé ensuite, la chose dont je me rappelais ensuite était que j'étais sur mon lit et que mon téléphone sonnait. Je sautai hors du lit, cherchant mon téléphone dans ces tonnes de sacs.

« Allo ? » Dis-je à bout de souffle.

« Amour ? Tu vas bien ? Tu dormais ? » Entendis-je dire ma voix préférée.

« Oh oui, je vais bien, je me suis endormie après l'excursion shopping. Attends ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? » Demandai-je et je compris que je geignais. Je rougis et entendis Edward rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigole ? » Maintenant je boudais.

« Arrête de bouder, j'ai ris parce que je pouvais te sentir rougir. » Dit-il. J'haletais et regardai dans la pièce.

« Je te connais trop bien bébé, crois-moi je ne t'espionne pas. » Rit-il encore.

« Stupide mari je-sais-tout. » Marmonnai-je, mais il l'entendit et rit. Puis j'entendis des voix derrière et Edward siffla en retour. J'étais sur le point de demander ce que c'était mais ça voix coupa mes pensées.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être là chérie. Il y a quelques choses qui sont un peu compliquées et je dois m'en occuper, mais Jasper est ici pour des raisons légales aussi. S'il te plait, ne m'attends pas et assure toi de dîner. » Dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. »

« Je sais, mais essaye d'accord ? Je vais tenter de revenir dès que po- » Il y eut un gros bang, quelques bruits de commotion à l'autre bout du fil et puis le téléphone coupa. Je le regardai et vis indiqué « appel coupé ». Je composai rapidement le numéro, mais je tombai directement sur sa boite vocale.

Je commençai à paniquer, me disant et si… _Non ! Méchante Bella…Ne pense pas à ça ! _Mais je n'avais même pas pu dire 'je t'aime'. _Ta gueule Bella._

Je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler, je tombai au sol, agrippant le téléphone et en ne cessant d'appuyer sur rappeler, cela me mena à sa boite vocale chaque putain de fois. Un sanglot m'échappa et ma poitrine sembla s'étrécir, comme si j'avais besoin d'air.

Je savais que j'étais en train d'hyper ventiler, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre, c'était la seule chose qui m'aiderait à cet instant. Mes gémissements devenaient plus forts, et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. La peine dans mon cœur devenait inconfortable.

J'attrapai le téléphone de l'hôtel et tentai de l'appeler, cela eut le même résultat et m'envoya sur sa messagerie. J'essayai de nouveau de mon portable et cela fit la même chose.

_Salut c'est Edward, désolée de ne pas répondre à votre appel. Je suis soit occupé soit en train de ravir ma femme._

'_Edward ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ça sur ta messagerie !' _

'_Mais Bella…'_

J'entendis quelques chuchotements et puis nous flirtions.

_Désolé pour ça, alors laissez un message et je vous recontacterais dès que possible. Je t'aime bébé._

Et ensuite je m'évanouis…

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre fait 15 pages et est chaud comme la braise. Laissez moi tout votre amour et je le posterai le plus vite possible =)**.


	29. Chapter 27

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Je vous apporte à présent le chapitre 27, qui risque d'être le dernier chapitre posté avant un moment. Je m'explique :  
_

_J'ai décidé de participer à un concours d'écriture pour une maison d'édition il y a maintenant un certain temps. J'avais ensuite abandonné l'idée par manque de temps, mais il s'avère que les délais ont été prolongé. C'est pour cela que je veux consacrer mon temps libre à l'écriture et seulement à l'écriture. _

Le chapitre 28 d'I Married est déjà traduit de moitié, mais traduire des lemon à longueur de temps me pèse parfois et ça me fait prendre plus de temps dans la traduction. J'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre ce prochain chapitre, mais ce concours me tient vraiment à coeur et je veux mettre des chances de mon côté.

Je vous embrasse, merci à toutes les review anonymes qui me touchent toujours, et désolée aux 3 dernières revieweuses à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu.

Bisous, bonne lecture.

A bientôt j'espère.

* * *

Chapitre 27

Bella POV

Je me réveillai à cause de douces secousses, et une main courant dans mes cheveux. J'étais enfermée dans un bras qui m'envoyait des décharges. Je connaissais ces bras, ce sont ceux de mon amour, mon autre moitié, mon mari…mon Edward.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je.

«Bella? Amour, tu vas bien, tu m'inquiètes. Je suis revenu à l'hôtel en courant et je t'ai trouvée en boule sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» Fit Edward, hystérique.

«Je- je oh mon dieu.» Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'éclatai une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

«Chut…Je suis là. Je le serai toujours.» Roucoula-t-il, déposant des baisers sur le dessus de ma tête.

«Promis?» Demandai-je faiblement.

«Je promets.»

«Quand notre appel à été coupé avec ce bruit, j'ai essayé de te rappeler, mais j'arrivai sur ta messagerie. J'ai essayé un million de fois et ça faisait la même chose. J'ai commencé à être vraiment anxieuse, je ne pouvais penser à rien Edward…ma poitrine a commencé à me faire si mal, je ne peux pas te perdre…Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je t'aime tellement.» Lui expliquai-je, lui révélant à quel point je me sentais pathétique.

«Oh Bella… Je suis désolé. On était dans les bureaux de l'un de nos nouveaux associés et il y avait des travaux. Quand je te parlais, je leur ai crié de ne pas faire de bruit pendant un moment, ce qu'ils ont fait, puis il y a eu un problème et une machine s'est emballée, c'est comme ça que j'ai lâché mon téléphone. J'ai pris celui de Jasper dès que j'ai pu mais ton téléphone m'envoyait sur ta messagerie. Je n'arrivai à rien pendant deux minutes, et j'ai décidé de quitter notre réunion et de la continuer demain.» M'expliqua-t-il, visiblement désolé.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir tellement inquiétée. Je t'aime aussi Bella, plus que ma vie.» Dit Edward.

«Ne dis pas ça!» Pleurai-je.

«Mais c'est vrai.» Répondit-il. Il raffermit ses bras autour de moi et embrassa mon front.

«Nous sommes désespérants.» Souris-je, m'accrochant à lui. C'est alors que je remarquai que nous étions sur le gigantesque lit blanc, moi sur les genoux d'Edward, bercée dans ses bras de façon protectrice.

«Non Bella, nous sommes simplement désespérément amoureux et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit autrement.» Dit-il, et il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, me rapprochant de lui. Il prit ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et je fis de même avec sa lèvre inférieure. Je me mis doucement à la sucer, appréciant le goût, l'odeur et les sensations qu'il me donnait. Nous ouvrîmes les lèvres et nos langues entrèrent en collision et dansèrent ensemble.

Je nous séparais pour un air plus que nécessaire. Edward continua d'embrasser mon front, mes paupières, mon nez, les coins de ma bouche, mon menton, mon cou.

«Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime.» Dîmes-t-on en même temps. Je ris et continuais de l'embrasser.

Après une autre session d'embrassade intense, nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte, haletants. Edward sortit du lit et se déshabilla, retirant mes vêtements par la même occasion… Il me souleva comme une mariée et m'assit dans la baignoire. Il sortit et revint avec un plateau de fruits.

Une fois le bain plein et chaud, il me rejoint et m'attira sur ses genoux. Nous restâmes là, silencieusement, enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant le paysage magnifique depuis la vitre de notre salle de bain.

«Tiens.» Edward leva une fraise jusqu'à mes lèvres, je mordis dedans, faisant gicler le jus sur mon cou. Edward n'accepta pas cela et lécha le jus. Nous continuâmes à nous nourrir l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini. Nous sortîmes et nous séchâmes.

Je m'habillai d'une chemise bleue en coton avec de la dentelle en bas, et Edward mis son boxer bleu.

Nous grimpâmes dans le lit et nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

«Serre-moi s'il te plait.» Lui demandai-je. Il m'enroula dans ses bras et me rapprocha de lui, m'embrassant doucement.

«Je t'aime, et je serai toujours là, tu as compris?» Demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête, marmonnant un 'je t'aime'.

J'entendis Edward fredonner la chanson qu'il avait composée pour moi, je souris et m'endormis paisiblement.

«Bella» baiser «mon» baiser «amour» baiser «réveille» baiser «toi» baiser.

Je souris sur la bouche d'Edward qui m'embrassait, je rapprochai rapidement sa tête et lui offris un vrai baiser du matin.

«Quelle heure est-il?» Demandai-je, toujours un peu endormie.

«Il est deux heures de l'après-midi.»

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

«Wow…»

«Tu vas mieux maintenant?» Demanda Edward, inquiet, son pouce caressant ma joue.

«Oui, pourquoi?» Je fronçai les sourcils.

«Tu ne te rappelles pas?» Demanda-t-il, et je secouai la tête. «J'ai dû aller aux toilettes au milieu de la nuit, et alors que je pissais, je t'ai entendu pleurer et hurler mon nom. Je suis retourné dans la chambre en courant, et je t'ai trouvée en larmes. Tu m'as serré vraiment fort et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, tu dormais.»

Je l'entendis, choquée. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, je me rappelais d'avoir fait ce rêve où il n'était pas là.

«J'ai fait un cauchemar, je crois.» Dis-je.

«Ça va, je ne vais nulle part. Mais s'il te plait, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, fais-le moi savoir, d'accord?» Il m'avertit avec ses yeux et je hochai la tête.

«Oh seigneur! Edward, tu ne devais pas aller à une réunion?» Demandai-je, horrifiée.

«Calme-toi amour. J'ai appelé Jasper, et je lui ai expliqué notre situation. Il gère, mais je dois simplement y aller pour vérifier quelques petites choses et signer des papiers. Je devrais avoir fini dans une heure.» Dit-il et je hochai tristement la tête.

«Ça va aller?» Demanda-t-il.

«Oui, ça ira.»

«De plus, puisque c'est notre dernier jour à Rio, Alice a dit que nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions aujourd'hui, mais on doit aller dîner tous ensemble ce soir.» Déclara Edward.

«J'veux pas.» Grommelai-je et Edward rit.

«Tu as tout acheté dans Rio?» Demanda-t-il en riant. Je regardai par-dessus le lit et vis qu'il y avait environ 12 sacs dans la chambre, dont un très spécial. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir la montrer à Edward, je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas bien que le marié voir la mariée dans sa robe avant le mariage, mais nous sommes déjà mariés.

Je marchai jusqu'au sac et en sortis doucement la robe. Je l'entendis prendre une respiration saccadée.

«C'est quoi ça?» Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux verts étincelants.

«Et bien, Alice a en quelque sorte préparé ça hier et elle pense que nous devrions échanger nos alliances devant notre famille et puis avoir un dîner romantique à deux ensuite. Avec moi là-dedans…» Expliquai-je en me mordant les lèvres. Edward descendit du lit et fit courir sa main sur le tissu.

«C'est magnifique, et parfait, tout comme toi. J'adorerais que nous le fassions devant notre famille. Je veux partager ce jour spécial avec eux comme ils ont tous raté notre mariage.» Dit Edward et il rit à la fin.

«Je sais, au moins je me rappellerai de ça parfaitement.» Soupirai-je.

«Mais j'adore notre mariage alcoolisé, c'était intéressant et je ne pense pas que je voudrais le changer.» Enchaina Edward en me souriant. Je ris.

«Tu veux dire avec des bagues en plastique, et de faux costumes de mariage?»

«Hey! Au moins ce n'est pas Elvis qui nous a mariés.» Rit Edward et je fis de même.

Edward partit pour conclure le marché avec l'autre compagnie, me promettant de revenir vite. J'appelai Alice en lui disant que je m'ennuyais, mais elle était sortie faire du shopping et voir Rio une dernière fois et Jasper allait la rejoindre. Lorsque j'appelai Rose, elle répondit toute essoufflée et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'elle était sur le point ou en train de faire. De plus, je pouvais entendre mon frère dire des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre de ma vie, à l'arrière.

Je m'habillai d'un t-shirt et d'un short en denim d'Edward. Je pris aussi des rendez vous pour des massages de couple au spa de l'hôtel. Je voulais me reposer pour notre dernier jour, pas de shopping, pas de tourisme ou de visite, ou de plage. C'était une bonne chose que j'ai l'un de mes classiques avec moi. J'ouvris une bouteille de vin et me servis un verre. J'attrapai une couverture dans le salon, mon livre et mon vin et j'allais sur le balcon. La vue était splendide, je m'installai confortablement près du bord avec quelques coussins.

J'étais si perdue dans le livre que je ne remarquai pas Edward revenir avant de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur mes épaules. Je me relaxai d'autant plus. Il me rejoignit et s'assit derrière moi, m'enroulant dans ses bras.

Ses lèvres étaient de retour sur mes épaules, léchant de ma nuque à ma mâchoire.

«Edward…Tu me distrais.» Gémis-je.

«C'est le but.» Marmonna-t-il contre ma peau.

«Nous devons aller au spa, je nous ai pris rendez-vous.» Dis-je. Il soupira.

Nous mîmes rapidement les robes et les chaussons de spa qu'ils avaient envoyés dans notre chambre et nous partîmes, main dans la main, vers le spa. Dès que nous y entrâmes, nous nous sentîmes calmes. Ils nous firent assoir près du salon.

Ils nous servirent des crackers au parmesan et aux herbes et du thé à la camomille. J'en pris une gorgée, ça avait un goût et un effet apaisants.

Je vis Edward prendre une gorgée et tousser en grimaçant. J'essayais de contrôler le rire qui menaçait de m'échapper.

«C'est quoi cette chose?» Chuchota-t-il très fort avec une mine dégoûtée. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et éclatai de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Un problème, monsieur?» Vint demander une jeune réceptionniste, battant des cils. Mes rires étaient perdus et je me rapprochai d'Edward, enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Je remarquai Edward me sourire en coin, j'en rougis légèrement.

«Pourrais-je simplement avoir de l'eau s'il vous plait?» S'enquit Edward, ses yeux toujours sur moi. J'entendis la femme grogner puis s'en aller.

«Alors, je ne suis pas le seul possessif dans notre relation, pas vrai?» Demanda Edward d'un air satisfait. J'ignorai sa question stupide et me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement. Il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et crocheta ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Juste à ce moment, nous entendîmes quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix.

Oh comme je déteste cette pétasse.

«Voilà votre eau monsieur…» Dit-elle de manière sexy, ou du moins elle prétendit l'être et se pencha assez pour donner à Edward un aperçu de son décolleté, qui était définitivement faux.

«Merci.» Sifflai-je, et j'arrachai la bouteille d'eau de ses mains sales. Je vis les épaules d'Edward s'agiter avec son rire. Elle partit en tapant des pieds.

«Ces gens connaissent-ils le professionnalisme?» Lui demandai-je, fulminante.

«Visiblement non. Mais tu sais, tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère.» Dit-il la voix rauque, et toute ma colère disparut quand je plongeai le regard dans ses étendues d'eau verte.

«M. et Mme Cullen?» Appela une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années. J'étais heureuse de les avoir comme masseuses elle et sa collègue qui avait le même âge et des alliances.

Elles nous laissèrent quelques minutes pour que nous puissions retirer nos peignoirs et nous installer sur les tables de massage, sous les draps. La lumière de la pièce était tamisée avec des bougies, il y avait un arôme floral agréable dans l'air.

«Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Mme Cullen?» Demanda Edward. Sans attendre de réponse, il défit le nœud de mon peignoir. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes épaules, faisant descendre le peignoir, qui tomba au sol. Dès que je sentis l'air frais, mes tétons durcirent.

Edward semblait avoir envie de me dévorer. Je me rapprochai de lui et défis aussi son peignoir. Je haletai en le voyant durcir.

«Chéri, je suis persuadée que ce sera douloureux de t'allonger sur le ventre avec cette longue et épaisse queue comme la tienne.» Dis-je dans son oreille, et je le sentis durcir encore à mes mots.

«Bella…» Il était sur le point de me prendre. Mais je courus et me glissai sous la serviette.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper et la femme entra. J'étais prête à crier que nous n'étions pas prêts, mais les dégâts étaient faits. Edward resta debout, stupéfié, cul nul.

«Oh…la, désolée.» Dit-elle rougissante, et elle referma rapidement la porte.

«Tu vas…umm bien?» Demandai-je en gloussant. Il me lança un regard noir, mais son visage était rouge. Je remarquai que son problème c'était affaissé.

«C'était la chose la plus embarrassante de ma vie, amour.» Dit-il timidement.

«Désolée.» Répondis-je, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Il grimpa sur sa table de massage qui était parallèle à la mienne, pour que nous puissions nous faire face. Il couvrit ses parties inférieures avec le drap qu'ils avaient déposé.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper à la porte et je criai «entrez».

La femme nous offrit un regard désolé. Elle était ma masseuse, je remarquai Edward laisser échapper un petit geste heureux. Je retins mes rires.

Bientôt, nous oubliâmes tous l'incident. Notre forfait était appelé «l'Amazonia». Elles nous massèrent avec des huiles extraites de l'arbre Breu Branco d'Amazonie. Les deux masseuses bougeaient en rythme, pendant qu'elles massaient et pressaient nos muscles fatigués et endoloris.

C'était relaxant, j'avais les yeux fermés, mais lorsque je les rouvris, je vis Edward me sourire amoureusement. Je lui souris aussi.

Après une heure et demi de ce massage, je sentais que mon corps était devenu de la gelée. Venaient ensuite les pierres chaudes, la chaleur des pierres volcaniques était vraiment très agréable.

Ce massage fut encore plus doux que le premier. Je me sentais tranquille.

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward sur mon poignet. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai dans les siens. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que les masseuses faisaient disparaître tout notre stress et nos inquiétudes. Elles retirèrent les pierres et quittèrent la pièce. Mais Edward les stoppa et leur glissa un billet. La femme fit un clin d'œil et partit. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui se passait, Edward grimpa sur ma table, me surplombant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Demandai-je, fixant consciemment la porte.

«Ce pour quoi j'ai attendu.» Dit-il simplement et il commença à m'embrasser avec passion. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, et lorsque je ne voulus pas ouvrir la bouche, il attrapa mes fesses et les pressa fort.

«Edward.» Je hoquetai son nom, et il saisit sa chance pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Il enroula sa langue autour de la mienne avec dextérité et se mit à la caresser et la lécher.

Je gémis et sentis quelque chose me heurter le ventre. Je m'écartai, mais Edward continua à embrasser ma mâchoire et descendit vers mon cou, le suçant.

«Edward…» Il ne m'écouta pas et se mit à sucer plus fort.

«On ne peut pas, pas ici.» Lui criai-je à voix basse.

«Si, on peut.» Marmonna-t-il.

«La table pourrait casser.» Dis-je en soulevant sa tête à mon niveau.

Au lieu de quoi, il fit descendre sa tête, ne quittant pas mon regard, et se mit à lécher mon sein gauche. Je gémis fortement alors qu'il prenait mon sein en bouche, et il se mit à faire tournoyer sa langue autour de mon téton tendu.

«Oh seigneur, Edward.» Gémis-je.

Il sourit et pressa mon sein droit. Il déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à mon téton droit, le léchant avant de changer encore.

«Je suis heureux qu'elles m'aient laissé ce travail.» Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Avant que je puisse demander de quoi il parlait, Edward se mit à masser mon sein gauche pendant qu'il mordillait et tirait sur mon téton droit avec ses dents.

Wow, c'était le meilleur massage que j'ai jamais connu.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir plus fort que jamais, et me mettre à gémir encore plus fort lorsqu'il tenta de mettre mon bonnet C tout entier dans sa bouche. Pendant que sa main gauche jouait avec mes seins, sa main droite descendit de mes cheveux vers ma clavicule, glissant vers ma taille. Tirant doucement vers mon centre, Edward grogna quand il sentit la chaleur et l'humidité.

Je ressentis le sentiment familier de picotement alors qu'il passait ses doigts le long de mon centre.

«Plus.» Suppliai-je.

«C'était quoi ça?» Demanda Edward, affichant son sourire en coin.

«J'en veux plus.» Dis-je plus clairement.

Il fit courir ses doigts autour de mon centre, de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Je laissai échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il enfonça 3 doigts profondément en moi.

Je déplaçai ma main le long de son torse et la dirigeait vers son érection dure comme la pierre. Je me mis à le branler doucement avec ma main. Edward gronda et arqua ses hanches.

Il se mit à me pomper plus vite, je pouvais sentir la jouissance se construire, et mon estomac se mit à se contracter. Je le branlai de plus en plus vite.

«Je p-peux pas me retenir. Jouis pour moi.» Dit-il d'une voix tendue. Je me laissai aller.

Je sentis les étoiles exploser devant mes yeux, mon corps était devenu mou. Je sentis son liquide chaud sur mon ventre, et ensuite Edward s'affala sur moi. Je n'avais même pas la force de lui dire de bouger, alors je l'accueillis et enroulai mes bras autour de son torse.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder et m'offrit un sourire post-ébat que je lui retournai. Edward bougea puis se leva. Je le sentis essuyer mon ventre et se nettoyer aussi.

«Tu es prête, amour?» Demanda-t-il en faisant le nœud de son peignoir. J'acquiesçai et me levai pour enfiler mon peignoir à mon tour. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et ouvrit la porte.

«Votre sauna est prêt, juste sur votre droite se trouve notre jacuzzi aux fragrances et nos herbes sélectionnées.» Nous dit notre masseuse, je jure l'avoir vu nous faire un clin d'œil discret. Je rougis et me rapprochai d'Edward.

«Merci.» Sourit Edward. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis la diablesse de fille à l'eau me lancer un regard noir. J'imagine que nous n'étions pas aussi silencieux que je l'avais cru. Je la narguai d'un sourire et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Edward dans le cou. Elle partit en tapant des pieds.

Je gloussai.

«Quelque chose de drôle, bébé?» Demanda Edward. Je secouai la tête et il haussa les épaules. Je restai assise dans le sauna un moment mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à être toute en sueur ou à rester dans un climat chaud. Ma peau d'habitude pâle était plus foncée ce qui me donnait de la couleur. Edward, de son côté côté, ressemblait à un surfer de rêve, avec ce corps ferme et sexy.

Nous atteignîmes notre pièce privée qui contenait un jacuzzi prêt à l'emploi. C'était complètement différent du reste du spa. Cela donnait une impression d'extérieur. Il y avait des arbres qui couvraient le plafond de leurs feuilles. Les murs étaient faits de planches de bois. La meilleure partie était le jacuzzi blanc entouré de bougies et de roses. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

«C'est si joli.»

«Hmm…Allons-y.» Murmura Edward, et il retira nos peignoirs. Il déplaça les bougies pour que je ne me brûle pas, ou que je ne brûle quoi que ce soit, ce qui était une possibilité. Dès que j'entrai dans l'eau, je me détendis et m'enfonçai contre le torse d'Edward. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et appuya son front contre mon épaule.

Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais est que je me suis brutalement réveillée parce qu'on avait frappé à la porte.

«Nous sortons bientôt.» Dit Edward.

«Est-ce qu'on s'est vraiment endormis?» Demandai-je, l'eau était froide à présent.

«J'imagine.» Répondit Edward, un peu endormi, et il m'aida à sortir.

Nous nous essuyâmes avec des serviettes et nous remîmes les peignoirs.

«Tu sais…Je pense que je devrais aller au spa avec toi, au lieu d'Alice. C'est tellement mieux.» Soupirai-je.

«Bébé, autant j'aime que tu sois épilée et douce comme de la soie, je ne pense pas que je puisse te voir traverser ce processus.» Edward rit et je hochai la tête.

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te voir dans la douleur, et je sais que l'épilation fait mal.» Il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et ma mâchoire. Je l'embrassai chastement et le sortis de la pièce. Dès que nous revînmes dans notre chambre, je me lavai les cheveux et me changeai dans quelque chose de plus adapté pour le dîner de ce soir.

C'était une longue robe jaune avec de petites bretelles et un profond décolleté en V que j'assortis d'un collier. Je laissai mes cheveux tels quels et appliquai un maquillage léger. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

«J'adore quand tu gardes tes cheveux naturellement bouclés, comme ça je peux te sentir toi et pas ce spray dégoutant.» Dit Edward, faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux et enroulant les boucles au bout.

«Vraiment?» Demandai-je, heureuse. Edward rit mais acquiesça.

«La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai qu'Alice ne dépasse pas les bornes en produits chimiques.» Déclarai-je.

«En parlant d'elle, laisse-moi lui téléphoner.» Dit Edward et il l'appela. J'entendis quelques «hein hein» et «ok».

«Alors?»

«Nous allons simplement dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils ont quelques danseurs professionnels. De plus Rose ne se sent pas de marcher ou de sortir.» Dit Edward et je hochai la tête. Je m'inquiétais pour Rose, parce que ça n'était pas arrivé avec Tabitha. Lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'elle, tout s'était passé en douceur.

«Ne t'en fais pas, amour, elle va bien.» dit Edward. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres. C'était drôle comme il me comprenait sans que je lui dise ce que je ressentais.

Nous retrouvâmes mon frère, Rose, Alice et Jasper à la table. Alice et Jasper semblaient vraiment bronzés. Rose paraissait fatiguée et Emmett était heureux, mais je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait Rose.

«Comment vas-tu Rose?» Lui demandai-je, elle me fit un sourire fatigué et tapota son ventre.

«Wow Alice et Jasper, vous avez vraiment imbibé la dose de soleil ici.» Dit Edward en riant.

«Ouep, après être revenus du shopping. Je ne voulais pas de traces de bronzage. Alors Jasper et moi avons pris le soleil sur notre balcon.» Dit Alice en gloussant un peu.

«Whoaaa… C'était vous les gars?» Demanda Emmett en riant. «J'ai cru que c'était…» Il regarda vers Edward et moi.

«Quoi?» Demandai-je, abasourdie.

«Hey! S'il y a quelque chose de sexuel, ça ne veut pas toujours dire que c'est nous.» Nous défendit Edward. Je jure avoir entendu Jasper marmonner «bien sûr» entre deux toux. Je rougis, bien évidemment.

«_Et voici pour vous ce soir, Henrique et Teresa sur de la Samba!»_

Les lumières baissèrent, il y avait une piste au milieu du restaurant pour ce genre de performances. Un homme dans une chemise et un pantalon noirs entra d'abord, dansant sur la musique. Ses hanches bougeaient si vite. Une femme entra peu après, dans une robe rose flashy et le rejoignit dans le même rythme endiablé en bougeant des hanches.

«Wow… Ils sont si bons et rapides.» Dit Alice, et nous acquiesçâmes. Pour notre dîner, c'était la spécialité du chef. Qui était une merveille.

Nous regardâmes la représentation en mangeant. Pendant l'entracte, Rose eut envie de vomir alors je l'accompagnai aux toilettes.

Elle vomit et se nettoya le visage, elle avait même une brosse à dent jetable avec elle qu'elle utilisa.

«Rose, tu m'inquiètes. Combien de fois as-tu vomi?» Demandai-je en passant doucement mes mains dans son dos.

«Quatre?» Dit-elle timidement. Je hoquetai, je n'étais pas un génie, mais même moi je savais que ce n'était pas bon.

«Tu as besoin de nourriture en toi Rose.» La disputai-je.

«Je sais! Et je mange, mais rien ne fonctionne.» Cria-t-elle, et ensuite la fontaine commença. Je la serrai fort contre moi.

«Tu vas bien Rose?» Demanda Alice en entrant dans les toilettes.

«Je pense que nous devons l'emmener chez le médecin Alice.» Lui dis-je calmement.

«Non, ça va. On s'en va demain de toute façon. Je dois voir mon médecin, seul lui saura.» Dit Rose. J'en avais assez, j'avais très franchement peur pour elle. Si elle ne voulait pas écouter, alors je devrais l'y forcer.

«Alice, tu restes ici et tu l'aides à se nettoyer. Je vais parler à Edward.» Lui dis-je, et elle acquiesça. Alice comprit mon plan.

Lorsque je retournai à table, Emmett me lançait des regards inquiets. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

«Edward? Tu pense que nous pouvons quitter le Brésil ce soir?» Lui demandai-je, lui faisant la moue.

«Rose va bien? Ne t'en fais pas amour. Je peux arranger ça.» Dit-il rapidement et il sortit de son siège. Nous sortîmes ensemble du restaurant.

«Elle va bien, mais je pense que si elle ne voit pas son docteur, les choses pourraient empirer et je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas nous embêter, mais elle fait partie de ma famille.» Lui dis-je.

«Bella, elle fait aussi partie de ma famille. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger notre trajet dès que possible. Notre jet privé devrait être prêt dans une heure.» Annonça-t-il et je me sentis mal à propos du commentaire sur «ma famille».

«Je suis désolée. J'étais si inquiète.» Je couvris mon visage de mes mains. Edward m'attira contre son torse et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

«Ça va amour, je comprends, mais maintenant tu sais.» Dit-il et je hochai la tête. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à parler à quelqu'un. Dès qu'il referma son téléphone je lui demandai: «que s'est-il passé?»

«Nous devons être prêts à quitter l'hôtel dans 30 minutes.» Dit-il en souriant largement. Je poussai un petit cri et lui sautai dans les bras. Il me souleva plus haut en agrippant mes fesses et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son torse. Je l'embrassai avec toute la passion et l'amour que je possédai. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble, il ouvrit mes lèvre pour pouvoir pénétrer ma bouche. Je gémis lorsque nos langues se mélangèrent.

«Oh seigneur, alors c'est quoi le verdict les sex friends?» Demanda Alice, se moquant de nous. Alors que je rougissais et descendais d'Edward en un bond.

«Jim nous emmène à l'aéroport dans 30 minutes.» Edward et Alice crièrent «tellement de vêtements à ranger».

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous avons pu être à l'aéroport en trente minutes mais nous y étions. J'avais littéralement tout jeté dans nos sacs, exceptée ma «robe de mariée», que je devais tenir.

Notre jet privé était prêt. Ils prirent rapidement nos valises et nous nous installâmes dans l'avion.

«Bye bye Brésil. Tu me manqueras.» Alice devait en faire tout un patacaisse en portant un grand chapeau avec un voile et en faisant voler un mouchoir. Emmett trouva drôle d'éblouir le Brésil avant de partir, avant que l'hôtesse ne ferme la porte. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un rougir autant que notre hôtesse qui eut la malchance de voir Emmett et son…vous voyez l'idée.

«EMMETT! ESPECE D'ABRUTI!» Entendis Rose hurler, avec l'obéissance d'un animal de compagnie, Emmett retourna vers elle et la supplia de le pardonner. Rose, rendue toute émotionnelle par sa grossesse, lui pardonna. Nous nous moquâmes tous de lui.

Edward et moi restions là où nous étions assis. Je pouvais entendre Alice glousser et un bon nombre de bouteilles s'entrechoquer.

«Sont-ils en train de se bourrer?» Demandai-je à Edward.

«J'imagine.» Murmura-t-il.

«Je ne peux pas dormir, surtout qu'on a dormi au spa.» Dis-je et il grogna. Que ferais-je pour 8 heures de sommeil supplémentaires? Alice et Jasper se saoulaient, et je pensais pouvoir entendre Emmett ronfler jusqu'ici.

«J'ai quelques petites choses en tête qui pourraient te fatiguer…» L'habituelle voix de velours d'Edward était plus sexy, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Il se pencha et plaça un baiser, bouche ouverte, sur mes épaules Je me mordis les lèvres et me sentis m'humidifier.

Edward me souleva et me plaça sur ses genoux, pour que je sois à califourchon sur lui. Il se mit à déposer des baisers humides sur mon cou et ma nuque. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses boucles bronze soyeuses et les tirai pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et le suçai. Je l'entendis gémir et il frotta son érection recouverte contre mon excitation.

«Edward.» Je gémissais son nom et il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche.

«BEALLLAAA EDWWARDD!» J'entendis Alice crier nos prénoms.

«QUOI?» Siffla fortement Edward.

J'entendis le tintement de talons et une Alice très alcoolisée vint vers nous, un verre de quelque chose de fruité dans la main.

«Prends un cocktail Bella, c'est trooooop bon. C'est du Parrot's bay et du nectar de mangue. On a pas terminé la moitié du mini bar. Il y a toutes ces boissons cool…» Dit-elle rêveuse. Elle me le tendit et retourna vers Jasper en gloussant.

«Où en étions-nous?» Demanda Edward et il essaya de me retirer le verre. Je l'éloignai de lui et pris une gorgée. Ahh! C'était bon et avait un goût de mangue.

«Bella..» Bouda Edward. Je lui fis un bisou sur les lèvres et approchai le verre de ses lèvres. Il soupira et prit une gorgée.

«Ugh, trop doux et fruité.» Dit-il en fronçant le nez.

«Allons descendre le mini bar.» Lançai-je, et j'entrainai Edward derrière moi.

«Où est passée ma femme?» Pensai-je l'avoir entendu dire.

Je m'arrêtai dès que j'arrivai au bar. Jasper avait préparé tout un assortiment de shoot sur la table. Alice était sur ses genoux, s'enfilant les boissons en regardant un show débile à la télé. Je pouvais toujours entendre les ronflements d'Emmett et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il arrive à dormir pendant tout ça.

«OH! Vous êtes là…Viens essayer ça.» Dit Alice, et elle me tendit encore quelque chose de fruité.

«Tiens, tu auras besoin de ça.» Dit Jasper et il tendit du jägermeister. Edward sourit et prit le verre à shoot.

Après 30 minutes passées à regarder Mr & Mrs Smith, Alice décida d'essayer les shoot au gâteau au chocolat. Jasper et Edward ne suivirent pas.

«Tu es sûr, tu n'en veux pas?» Demandai-je à Edward en battant des cils. Il rit simplement de moi.

«Tenez, Edward et Jasper vous tenez ça dans la bouche.» Alice lui tendit du citron. Elle prépara les très célèbres verres avec du sucre, et nous servit.

«Cul sec.» Dit-elle, et nous léchâmes le sucre, descendîmes les boissons. Ça me brûla la gorge mais c'était bon. Presque comme manger du gâteau au chocolat si je ne respirais pas.

«Tiens amour.» Roucoula Edward, plaçant le citron entre ses lèvres. Je souris et me penchai pour y mordre. Rapidement le citron fut retiré et j'embrassai Edward, enfin je léchai sa bouche.

Oh…Sa bouche et son cou…ces putains d'abdos.

Ses abdos! Je m'écartai et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise.

«Wow Bella, tu fais quoi?» Fit Edward et il m'empêcha de le déshabiller.

« J'veux voir tes abdos.» Pleurnichai-je.

«Pas maintenant.» Dit-il, mais il me fit un clin d'œil. Je gloussai.

Je savais que j'étais bourrée à ce moment là, et nous semblions tous l'être, excepté Emmett et Rose. Ils étaient les «parents». Je ris en pensant à ça, ce qui fit que tout le monde rit aussi. Alice avait le hoquet et riait.

«Voilà les citrons les gars.» Fit Alice, qui s'était désignée barmaid officielle pour la nuit en avion.

«Allonge-toi amour.» Dit Edward. D'habitude j'aurais demandé pourquoi, mais je haussai simplement les épaules et m'allongeai sur le sofa. Il releva ma robe, me faisant rire.

«Tu n'avais pas dit, 'pas maintenant' chéri?» Demandai-je en gloussant encore. Il rit simplement et releva encore ma robe, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir mon ventre.

«J'ai pas besoin de voir ça Edward.» Entendis-je Jasper s'exprimer.

«Ne regarde pas.» Grogna Edward. Une bonne chose que je ne sois pas en string ce jour là, mais un boxer jaune à dentelle à la place. Je savais que ça excitait Edward rien qu'à le regarder. Il déposa un ligne de sel sur mon ventre et mit une tranche de citron entre mes dents.

«Prêt?» Demanda-t-il à Jasper, qui avait simplement mit le citron dans la bouche d'Alice et le sel sur sa poitrine.

«Cul sec.» Lança Edward et il se pencha pour lécher le sel sur mon ventre. Il ne le lécha pas simplement, mais suça et fit quasiment les préliminaires avec. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir mon excitation. Il prit le shoot et me surplomba pour sucer le citron.

Il le jeta et captura mes lèvres. Il sentait l'alcool et le citron, mais je pouvais toujours le sentir.

«C'est le dernier blowjob (N/T: fellation en anglais).» Entendis-je Alice dire. Edward se recula instantanément et je rougis en rabaissant ma robe.

«Tu as dit BLOWJOB?» Gronda Edward comme un garçon énervé, un garçon énervé et bourré.

«C'est un cocktail mon frère.» Rit Alice, tombant presque sur les genoux de Jasper qui était assez satisfait de la situation.

«Alice! Alice…» Jasper la secoua. «Merde, elle dort.» Bouda-t-il.

«On prend le blowjob.» Roucoula Edward et il attrapa le verre et le mit entre ses jambes. Il me fit un sourire paresseux et pointant du doigt entre ses jambes.

«Et si j'veux pas?» Demandai-je en gloussant. Son expression tomba.

«Bella… Pitié pitié pitié.» Je jure qu'il sautillait presque dans son siège. Je gloussai à son comportement idiot. Je me penchai par-dessus son entrejambe et reniflai. Je pouvais voir la boule poussant contre son jean. Je pris le verre entre mes dents et le bus.

«Ahh…» Fis-je.

Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, j'étais soulevée par les bras d'Edward et il courrait vers nos sièges.

«Bonne nuit Jazzzzzzzzzzz.» Dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Je regardai pour les voir Alice et lui endormis l'un sur l'autre.

«On va dormir?» Boudai-je. Edward sourit largement et secoua la tête. L'avion était dans le noir puisque le pilote avait éteint les lumières. Edward titubait vers nos sièges en me portant. Il s'affala enfin dans son fauteuil et je me mis à califourchon sur lui.

Ses mains passèrent rapidement ma robe par-dessus ma tête.

«C'est quoi ça?» Demanda Edward, et il lécha mes tétons. Je gémis et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

«Un soutien-gorge incorporé.» Murmurai-je ou alors j'avais peut-être oublié d'en mettre un? Qui sait? Ça excitait Edward et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je gloussai encore.

J'attirai son visage de mes seins à ma bouche et l'embrassai passionnément en essayant de défaire ses boutons. Après avoir échoué je ne sais combien de fois, je passai simplement sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Je défis rapidement son jean et le baissai.

«J'ai besoin de toi.» Grogna-t-il lorsque je me rassis sur ses genoux, mon minou trempé sur sa queue.

Les mains d'Edward étaient sur mes fesses, les pressant comme jamais, je savais qu'elles seraient rouges le lendemain mais je m'en fichais. Je parvins à lui faire un énorme suçon pendant qu'il était occupé avec mes seins.

«J'ai froid» boudai-je. «Bébé t'es sérieuse?» Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai en rougissant. Il soupira et trouva une couverture qu'il jeta sur nous.

«J'ai chaud.» Il grogna et retira son boxer, tout comme le mien. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement mon clitoris et ils s'enfoncèrent en moi. Je hoquetai et presque instantanément je me sentis hurler intérieurement de plaisir.

«Prête?» Demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et nos lèvres s'ouvrirent. Il me souleva et plongea en moi tout comme ça langue le fit dans ma bouche.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je.

«Chut…amour.» Murmura-t-il et il commença à s'enfoncer plus vite. Je pouvais entendre ses grognements bas et ses gémissements. Je me cramponnai plus fort à lui alors que le nœud dans mon ventre se renforçait.

«Oh seigneur.» Dis-je d'une voix étouffée près de son oreille.

«Putain…Chaude…Humide…Étroite.» Fut le chant qu'Edward ne cessait de marmonner. Mes parois commencèrent à se resserrer autour de lui et mon corps trembla avec sa jouissance. Je mordis son épaule pour étouffer mes cris.

Edward s'enfonça plus profondément en moi et il jouit. Il chercha mes lèvres pour cacher ses forts gémissements. Son corps continua à trembler pendant un petit moment.

Nos cœurs battaient à tout rompre et nos respirations étaient erratiques. Ce fut le meilleur sexe alcoolisé de ma vie.

«Amour…toi moi.» Edward avait du mal avec ses mots. Je gloussai et sentis mes paupières se baisser.


	30. Chapter 28

**_Et voilà ! Légèrement avant ce que je vous avais annoncé, voici le 28ème chapitre de cette superbe fiction.  
_**

**_Ayant réussi à reprendre un bon bout d'avance pendant les vacances de ma bêta, je pense tenter de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine en fin de semaine. En cas de problème je le signalerais pour que vous n'attendiez pas pour rien (pour celles et ceux qui restent malgré tout)._**

****Je vous préviens dores et déjà que le chapitre 29 sera minuscule comparé aux autres chapitres de cette fiction, mais je le posterais tout de même la semaine prochaine, et le 30 dans deux semaines.

_**Bisous à toutes et à tous, bonne lecture et bonne semaine.**_

__Oh et je tenais encore à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée pour le concours auquel je participe. Et aussi tous les courageux qui continuent de me lire.

* * *

Chapitre 28:

Bella POV

Je me réveillai à cause de quelqu'un qui criait. Ma tête me faisait déjà souffrir et maintenant ça.

«La ferme Emmett.» Dis-je. Mon frère n'écouta pas.

«Je ne peux pas le croire, j'arrive pas à croire que je me sois réveillé pour voir ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi Alice ne babille pas? Pourquoi Jasper porte les fringues d'Alice? Pourquoi Edward est-il torse nu et toi, Bella dans sa chemise?» Fulmina Emmett.

«Oh calme-toi Emmett, ne sois pas jaloux parce qu'ils ont attaqué le bar pendant que nous dormions.» Entendis-je Rose dire. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que je dormais sur Edward dans le couloir près de nos sièges.

«Ummm je ne sais pas?» Répondis-je, regardant alentour, ce qui confirma la thèse d'Emmett.

«Awww j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté la fête.» Se plaignit Emmett.

«Bébé, ferme-la et aide les à dessaouler, on atterrit dans 30 minutes et j'ai hâte de voir ma petite fille.» S'excita Rose.

Je me mis à rire lorsque Jasper s'étira et déchira la robe d'Alice.

«C'est quoi ce bordel?» Cria-t-il en se regardant.

«Ta gueule mec.» Marmonna Edward, ses bras autour de moi. Je remuais dans ses bras mais il renforça sa prise.

«Tu dois te réveiller Edward.» Dis-je. Il grogna et me libéra.

«Tu m'as mis ta chemise hier soir?» Demandai-je et il acquiesça. Je souris et l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Je savais avoir une haleine horrible.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment j'ai fini dans cette robe s'il vous plait?» Redemanda Jasper, énervé.

«Parce que t'es soumis et que tu ferais tout ce qu'Alice te dirait de faire.» Rit Edward.

«Quoi?»

«Et bien je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit et je vous ai vu finir les restes Alice et toi, je crois qu'Alice a dit que sa robe t'irait mieux qu'à elle.» Edward rit et nous le joignîmes tous.

«Alice?» Jasper lui fit la moue, elle semblait gênée.

«J'étais saoule Jazz, désolée.» Elle lui fit le regard de chien battu et Jasper, étant un tendre comme tous les hommes de ma vie, lui sourit amoureusement. Il attrapa ses vêtements et alla à la salle de bain.

«Prends ça Bella.» Dit Alice en me tendant une bouteille d'eau, quelques cachets, un t-shirt et un short.

«Oh merci, tu es mon sauveur.» Lui dis-je et je pris deux comprimés avec l'eau. Je tendis les deux autres cachets à Edward, qui les prit à contrecœur. Nous nous lavâmes rapidement et j'enfilai le t-shirt et le short, tout comme Alice. J'étais certaine qu'elle pouvait prédire l'avenir, parce que qui garde des tenues de rechange dans son sac à main?

Je rendis sa chemise à Edward, qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de porter la chemise froissée. Vite nous nous attachâmes pour l'atterrissage.

«Bella?» Appela Edward.

«Hmm?»

«Tu as mal? Tu te sens bien?»

«Oui, pourquoi?»

«Bah…Le sexe hier soir, est-ce que j'y ai été trop fort? Tu as eu mal?» Demanda-t-il, plaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

«C'était parfait, comme toujours.» Lui dis-je et je penchai ma tête sur son épaule.

«Je t'aime.» Murmura-t-il et il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Répondis-je.

Nous étions rentrés à la maison, et très fatigués. Emmett emmena directement Rose chez son médecin et je lui ordonnai de m'appeler dès qu'il saurait quoi que ce soit. Je décidai de laver nos affaires et de les ranger dans nos placards en attendant l'appel. Edward parlait à Carlisle, Esmée voulait venir nous faire un repas maison, mais je lui répondis que ça allait et que j'allais simplement réchauffer du Mac N Cheese.

Quand tout fut revenu à sa place, je décidai d'appeler Charlie. Ça faisait un moment que je ne lui avais pas parlé.

«Allô.» Entendis-je sa voix annoncer.

«Salut papa, comment vas-tu?» Demandai-je en souriant.

«Oh Bella, comment vas-tu ma douce? Je vais bien, bon aussi bien que je puisse l'être sans ta mère.» Dit-il et mon sourire disparut.

«Je vais bien papa, on rentre juste du Brésil et je t'ai ramené quelques trucs. Alice et Rose m'ont fait acheter une robe de mariée pour quand Edward et moi échangerons nos vœux. J'aimerais que tu viennes, c'est juste avec la famille.» Expliquai-je et je me mordis la lèvre en croisant les doigts. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Je savais que les mariages étaient durs pour lui parce que ça lui faisait penser à ma mère puisqu'elle adorait les mariages. Il n'avait même pas assisté au mariage d'Emmett, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il avait eu lieu un an après la mort de maman.

«Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu au mariage d'Emmett, et je m'en suis excusé auprès de lui avant. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là, dis moi simplement quand.» Dit-il.

«Merci papa.» Dis-je, un peu larmoyante. «Tu penses pouvoir venir au mariage d'Alice? C'est dans deux mois.» Requis-je.

«J'essayerai.»

«Ok, je te reparle plus tard j'imagine.» Dis-je en me mordant les lèvres.

«Prends soin de toi, et dis bonjour de ma part à Edward.» Demanda-t-il.

«Je le ferai. Je t'aime. Au revoir.»

«Je t'aime aussi, au revoir.»

J'inspirais profondément. Inspiration et expiration. Ça s'était bien passé. Juste à ce moment, j'entendis Emmett téléphoner.

«Comment va-t-elle? Et le bébé? C'était quoi le problème?» Mitraillai-je.

«Wow calme-toi Bells, elle va bien. Le médecin lui a donné un traitement, c'est à base d'herbes alors c'est bon pour le bébé. Disons que notre second bébé est un fin gourmet.» Dit Emmett en gloussant.

«Oh merci mon dieu, j'avais vraiment peur.»

«Ça va gamine, moi aussi. Dis à Edward que je le remercie pour tout et pour nous avoir fait rentrer plus tôt.» Dit Emmett.

«Je crois qu'il prend une douche, mais il ne voudrait pas que tu lui dises ça, c'est ce que fait la famille pas vrai?» Lui répondis-je.

«Bien sûr Bells. Je sais que c'est un homme bien, et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé ta tête de mule le laisser filer.» Emmett.

«Je sais, je ne le mérite surement pas mais merci.» Dis-je.

«Bella, vous vous méritez l'un l'autre et personne ne te conviendrait mieux qu'Edward. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs et j'y crois. Tout comme ma Rosie l'est pour moi.» Fit-il.

«Merci encore mon frère ours.» Dis-je en gloussant.

«Bien, je dois y aller, t'aime Bells!» Dit-il.

«Je t'aime aussi!» Dis-je en raccrochant.

J'allais nous faire à manger. Vu que j'étais fainéante, je nous fis seulement des Mac N Cheese et un peu de pain à l'ail.

«Edward!» L'appelai-je. «C'est prêt.»

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je doive le traiter comme un enfant parfois, qui a besoin d'enfant quand vous l'avez lui, non? Ou Emmett. Je ne savais pas comment Rose allait gérer trois enfants. Cela faisait 5 minutes et Edward n'était toujours pas là.

J'allai dans notre chambre pour vérifier et ris face à la scène que je découvris. Edward s'était enroulé autour de mon oreiller et ronflait légèrement. Lorsque j'eus finis de manger, je me glissai simplement dans le lit avec Edward.

Cela faisait deux mois depuis notre voyage au Brésil et nous avions été très occupés. Tout cela à cause du mariage d'Alice. Je veux dire: ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas heureuse pour elle, j'étais très heureuse d'avoir eu un mariage alcoolisé pour ne pas à avoir à faire les essayages, choisir les gâteaux et les fleurs et d'autres choses.

Rose était à présent enceinte de 6 mois et le montrait définitivement. Nous savions aussi qu'elle attendait un garçon. J'étais si contente de l'apprendre, un bébé ours puisque Emmett est mon gros ours. En parlant d'Emmett, il était incroyablement heureux, pas qu'il ne l'avait pas été avec Tabitha. Il était sorti et avait acheté un mini équipement pour enfant de la collection des Patriot's.

Nous partions plus tard pour les Hampton, pour rester chez les parents d'Edward. Alice avait décidé de se marier dans leur jardin. Qui n'était pas du tout un jardin, c'était plutôt 11 kilomètres de plage privée.

J'achevai de commander quelques livres pour mon magasin, qui devenait rapidement un lieu branché dans les environs. Edward pensait que c'était grâce à moi que les mecs venaient, et les filles venaient pour les garçons. Je n'en avais rien à faire tant qu'ils aimaient mon magasin.

«Bella?» Appela Edward, ses pas se faisant plus bruyants.

«J'ai presque fini.» Criai-je alors que je finissais quelques petites choses. Je sentis ses mains chaudes glisser le long de mes bras.

«Tu m'as manquée.» Dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

«Hmm toi aussi.»

«Pas de stip club ce soir.» L'avertis-je.

«Non, et pas d'alcool non plus.» Rit-il.

«Pourquoi ça?»

«Jasper a proscrit l'alcool depuis ce jour dans l'avion quand il s'est réveillé dans une robe.» Dit Edward en riant. Je gloussai.

«Alors, qu'allez-vous faire?» Demandai-je en éteignant mon ordinateur.

« Jouer au foot, au pistolet laser, manger de la pizza et boire de la bière.» Il haussa les épaules.

«Ça a l'air sympa, j'aurais aimé vous voir tous plein de sueur et de boue à force d'avoir joué au football.» Dis-je de manière séduisante. Ses mains m'attirèrent à lui, sa bouche bougeant furieusement contre la mienne. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure pour me faire ouvrir la bouche et je le fis. Je gémis en sentant sa langue rencontrer la mienne.

Je fus soulevée et déposée sur mon bureau. Il écarta mes jambes pour se glisser entre elles. J'agrippai ses cheveux, les tirai et le fit grogner. Ses mains descendirent de mon visage vers mes seins, où il pinça mes tétons en jouant, ce qui me fit hoqueter et gémir, puis il descendit vers ma taille. Il enfonça ses hanches contre les miennes et je haletai quand je le sentis déjà excité.

«Edward…»

Et alors nous entendîmes nos téléphones sonner en même temps.

«Alice.» Nous l'avions dit en même temps.

«Attends, comment peut-elle nous appeler tout les deux en même temps?» Demandai-je. Il haussa les épaules et décrocha.

«Allô?» Dis-je.

«Bonjour vous deux, arrêtez de vous peloter. Vous avez des soirées de célibataires auxquelles vous devez aller.» Raisonna sa voix joyeuse.

«Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés tous les deux si tu savais que nous étions ensemble?» Demanda Edward.

«Parce que je sais que toi, Edward, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, mais Bella ne peux pas non plus parfois, alors j'ai décidé de vous appeler tous les deux.» Dit-elle en riant.

«Comment as-tu réussi à nous appeler en même temps d'ailleurs?» Grognai-je.

«Appel conférence.» Claironna-t-elle.

«Très bien. Dis à Jasper que j'arriverai quand j'aurai déposé Bella chez maman et papa. On ne veut pas prendre les deux voitures.» Dit-il.

«Okay, à bientôt.»

J'attrapai mon sac et sortis de la librairie, donnant quelques instructions à Tia et Benjamin pour les deux prochains jours, vu que je ne serai pas ici mais au mariage d'Alice.

Edward partit avec sa voiture et je le suivis. Je voulais prendre une douche et faire nos sacs pour les deux jours. Quand tout fut prêt nous partîmes pour les Hampton.

Cela faisait donc 3 heures depuis qu'Edward m'avait déposée à la piscine intérieure des Cullen qu'Alice avait décorée avec autant de décorations en forme de pénis qu'elle avait pu trouver. Nous avions même des cookies et des verres en forme de pénis.

Esmée nous avait commandé de la nourriture dans des restaurants 5 étoiles. Elle avait même un projecteur avec écran ici. Alors nous pouvions nous asseoir dans ses bouées en forme de pénis et regarder des films.

«Oh c'est le meilleur enterrement de vie de jeune fille au monde.» Dit Rose en buvant sa pina colada sans alcool.

«OUI! De cette façon je dis adieu à tous les autres pénis.» Dit Alice. Je secouai la tête. Si j'avais eu un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, je n'aurais pas fait ça. Je veux dire: qui voudrait d'autres pénis alors que j'avais celui d'Edward. En parlant de lui, ça ne faisait que quelques heures et il me manquait déjà.

Et son pénis me manquait.

Je gloussai à cette pensée.

«Tu penses à Edward?» Demanda Rose, et je rougis.

«Suis-je trop pathétique si je dis qu'Emmett me manque?» Fit Rose.

«Nope.»

«OUI!» Cria Alice. «Allez les filles, Rose tu m'avais promis de ne pas être toute hormonale avec moi.» Lança-t-elle à Rose.

«Eh bien désolée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous pensez que je devrais retourner à la maison et vérifier comment est la baby-sitter de Tabitha?» Questionna Rose.

«Non! Elle va bien, maman lui a trouvé la meilleure baby-sitter de la ville.» Dit Alice.

«Tu parles de Nanny Mc Phee? Elle était à moitié morte quand je l'ai vue, qui sait, elle pourrait ronfler depuis le temps.» Lui dis-je et je ris.

«Oh mon dieu.» Renifla Rose. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

«J'vais aller voir pour toi.» Dis-je et je poussai ma bouée vers le bord, je ne voulais pas nager et me mouiller. Je passai mon paréo par-dessus mon bikini **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur)** et allai jeter un œil sur la baby-sitter.

Je la vis assise sur le canapé pendant que Tabitha jouait avec sa maison de poupées, elle lui lisait même des livres de princesse, ça n'importait pas que Tabitha n'écoute pas. Je souris et repartis vers la piscine.

Tout à coup, des mains froides m'attirèrent, et j'étais sur le point de crier quand il couvrit ma bouche. Je lui mordis les doigts.

«Oww Bella.» J'entendis mon mari. Je hoquetai et me retournai.

«Edward, pourquoi tu as fait ça?» Demandai-je, il était couvert de sueur et avait de la boue sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Je pense que je bavais à ce moment.

« Bah tu as dit que tu me voulais tout plein de sueur, alors me voilà.» Il sourit largement et m'attira plus près de lui. Ses cheveux d'habitude indomptables dégoulinaient de sueur jusque dans son cou. Il avait des traces de doigts sur les joues, comme s'il revenait juste d'un combat. Le t-shirt boueux lui collait au torse et aux abdos. Le bas de mon bikini était probablement trempé à cet instant.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, crochetant ma poitrine à la sienne et je frissonnai, ce qui fit pointer mes tétons.

«Tu es froid.» Lui dis-je doucement, mes mains courant dans ses cheveux fous.

«Réchauffe-moi.» Dit-il en se rapprochant. Je bloquai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai à moi pour un baiser intense. Il prit ma lèvre du haut entre les siennes et se mit à la sucer. Ses mains allèrent de ma taille à mes fesses et me poussèrent vers le haut pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Il ouvrit mes lèvres et pénétra ma bouche avec envie, me faisant gémir lorsque je sentis sa langue me lécher.

«Attends! Pas ici!» dis-je en m'écartant. Il grogna et regarda alentour. Avant que je puisse lui dire de me reposer, Edward ouvrit une porte et la ferma dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur.

«On est où?» Demandai-je, c'était sombre là dedans.

«Dans un placard à manteaux.» Rit-il.

«Edward, on ne peut pas faire ça là. Alice se marie demain!» Lui dis-je.

«Bella…Bébé s'il te plait, quand l'avons-nous fait pour la dernière fois?» Demanda-t-il et je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Ça faisait à peu près deux semaines, exactement 13 jours et 6 heures. Pas que j'ai compté.

«Exactement. J'ai besoin de toi.» Marmonna-t-il et il posa des baisers mouillés sur mon épaule.

«Mais on est dans un placard, dès que le mariage est fini, nous pourrons partir et je serai toute à toi.» J'essayai de le convaincre et moi aussi.

«Je ne peux pas attendre.» Murmura-t-il et il se mit à sucer plus fort mon cou.

«Je ne veux pas.» Dis-je et je me mordis les lèvres en essayant de ne pas rire face à l'expression d'Edward.

«Oh, je suis désolé Amour. Je n'avais pas compris..que, tu -» Il commença à s'excuser platement.

«Edward! Je plaisantais. Je le veux autant que toi, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi de cette façon…» Dis-je, frottant mes mains sur ses abdos. Il hoqueta puis me lança un regard noir.

Ensuite, il me poussa et se mit à me chatouiller. Nous tombâmes au sol.

«Désolée!» Gloussai-je.

«Tu as tellement de chance que je t'aime bébé.» Dit-il, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

«Je sais, et je t'aime.» Murmurai-je en répondant à son baiser. Il se mit à embrasser mon cou pendant que ses mains rejoignaient mes seins.

Je gémis et poussai de petits bruits de contentement. Je déplaçai mes doigts vers ses cheveux soyeux et le massai, obtenant ses gémissements. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'ai pu survivre deux semaines sans être intime avec lui. Il y avait deux emmerdeurs majeurs qui m'empêchaient d'être avec mon mari. D'abord la visite mensuelle de Mère Nature et ensuite Alice. La semaine dernière avait été l'enfer pour moi. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas ma belle-sœur, mais ce lutin devenait presque mariéezilla. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout était parfait, même si elle avait le meilleur organisateur de mariage.

Edward me sortit de mes pensées lorsque je le sentis retirer mon paréo. Je passai le t-shirt collant par-dessus sa tête et lui retirai son short. Il sourit, sachant que j'avais cédé.

«Tu n'es pas le seul frustré sexuel présent.» Marmonnai-je et il couvrit ma bouche de la sienne. Je dessinai son torse du bout des doigts, me délectant de chaque contraction de ses muscles alors que mes doigts passaient sur ses abdos définis. J'écartai mes lèvres des siennes et les laissèrent parcourir son cou, son torse, m'arrêtant pour porter de l'attention à chaque recoin de peau. Il gémit et ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, il atteignit les liens de mon bikini et les défit, exposant mes seins. Il me dévora du regard.

«Oh vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.» Murmura-t-il en fixant mes seins, puis Edward se pencha et prit mes tétons entre ses lèvres. J'allais rire de ses bêtises, mais dès que sa langue toucha mon téton, je fus perdue. J'attrapai l'arrière de sa tête et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

«Mmm. Seigneur, c'est bon.»

Il fit courir sa langue entre mes seins et porta son attention vers l'un d'entre eux. Mon dos s'arquait et je pressai de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes. Mes mains parcoururent son torse jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Je glissai mes doigts dessous, les autorisant à errer dans les petits poils au bas de son ventre.

«Mmmm. Si sexy. Tu m'as manqué.» Dis-je en gloussant, et je poussai ma main un peu plus bas vers son sexe. Je le sentis sursauter alors que mes doigts l'effleuraient.

Il frissonna un peu et attrapa fermement mes hanches. Ma main commença un mouvement d'aller et venue sur son manche. Il ferma les yeux et gémit alors que je continuais. Edward arracha mon bas de bikini. Il joua avec mon entrée et y glissa finalement un doigt. Je sentais déjà mes parois se resserrer autour de son doigt. Il grogna en sentant à quel point j'étais humide et prête pour lui.

«Oublie les préliminaires, j'ai besoin de toi.» Dis-je, et je repoussai sa main. Il me fit un sourire en coin et me souleva, m'ajustant. Je me sentis être poussée vers le mur du placard. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa profondément alors qu'il se glissait en moi. Je l'entourai de mes jambes alors qu'il poussait en moi.

«Mmm, Bella. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de douche froides que j'ai dû prendre» me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il continuait ses poussées. «Je mourrais d'envie d'être en toi ces 13 derniers jours.»

«Edward…» Fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir. Lui aussi avait compté les jours.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son dos et enfonçait doucement mes ongles dans sa peau.

«PUTAIN! Bella c'est bon.» Grogna-t-il alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer plus fortement. Je déplaçai mes lèvres dans son cou et me mis à y lécher sa peau.

«Bella.» Murmura-t-il alors qu'il continuait à glisser en moi.

«Oh SEIGNEUR!» Gémis-je et je me sentis me rapprocher de l'orgasme.

Il commença à tressauter en moi et je savais qu'il était proche. Ses poussées se firent plus saccadées et plus rapides.

«Bébé… Je-»

«EDWARD!» Je criai son nom de plaisir.

Soudain, c'était comme si le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister exceptés nous deux dans ce petit placard.

Il rugit alors qu'il se répandait en moi et il m'attira contre son torse et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent, il chuchota «Je t'aime, ma Bella.»

«Je t'aime aussi, mon Edward.» Lui chuchotai-je en retour.

Il se retira de moi après un moment et me remis mon bikini et mon paréo.

«Ces vêtements sont dégoûtants, tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose dans notre chambre?» Proposai-je. Je vis son derrière nu être couvert de ma vue par ce boxer.

«Je peux peut-être y aller comme ça?» Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me mordis les lèvres et hochai la tête. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et sortit sa tête.

«La voie est libre» Dit-il à voix basse. Je ris face à la situation. Edward entrelaça nos doigts et nous sortîmes. Je regardai en arrière, il n'y avait personne ici. Peut-être qu'Alice et Rose étaient toujours à la piscine couverte et que Jasper et Emmett les avaient rejointes.

Nous traversâmes le couloir, allant vers les escaliers. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-il une maison gigantesque? Je ne le saurai jamais. Je veux dire: il n'y a que deux personnes qui vivaient ici.

Alors que nous allions monter les escaliers, j'entendis les rires de nos chers amis.

«Bien, bien, bien, vous pensiez vraiment que vous alliez éviter la marche de la honte?» Fit Emmett de sa voix tonitruante. Je rougis furieusement et fusillai mon frère du regard. Edward tenta de me cacher derrière lui, sans succès.

«Un boxer noir Edward?» Demanda Rose en gloussant, son énorme ventre de 6 mois bougeant aussi.

«Allons-y Bella.» Dit Edward et il m'attira rapidement vers les escaliers.

«Mince, des marques de morsures et des griffures? Je crois que Bella aime quand c'est olé olé.» Entendis-je Jasper ajouter et ils rirent encore. Je pense que j'aurais pu mourir de honte à cet instant.

_Comment ça se faisait que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?_

Oh ouais, j'étais sexuellement frustrée.

«Je ne leur ferai plus jamais face.» Dis-je dès que nous pénétrâmes dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Esmée avait déplacé toutes ses affaires de célibataire dans le grenier et je devais avouer que c'était bien mieux. Elle avait même fait faire des copies de notre photo de mariage et en avait placé une sur la table de chevet.

«Allez Bella, ils finiront par oublier. Ça n'en valait pas le coup?» Demanda-t-il en embrassant mon épaule et en m'engouffrant dans ses bras.

«Et bien si, mais j'aurais souhaité qu'on puisse utiliser un détour jusqu'à ta chambre.» Soupirai-je. Il pouffa simplement.

«Allons prendre une douche.» Lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

«Oh non monsieur, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent encore.» Dis-je et il bouda tout au long de la douche. Mais je ne lâchais pas, bon nous eûmes une mini-session de pelotage mais c'était tout. J'enfilai un léger top gris et un leggings blanc. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur.)** Je laissai mes cheveux ondulés comme ils étaient.

Puisque nous ne sortions pas, je restais naturelle, sans maquillage.

Nous descendîmes pour un dernier dîner avant qu'Alice et Jasper ne soient plus des célibataires. Nous fûmes taquinés principalement par Emmett, mais il arrêta dès qu'il vit la nourriture. Esmée fût un peu émotive et nous fit pleurer, nous les filles.

«Maman, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te reverrai pas.» Dit Alice en essuyant ses larmes. Les garçons se moquaient de nous.

«Je sais, mais tu ne seras plus mon bébé. Plus une Cullen, et avant que je ne le sache tu auras ton propre bébé.» Brailla Esmé.

«Chérie, calme-toi, ils ont encore le temps pour ça.» Lui dit Carlisle, frottant ses mains dans son dos pour la calmer.

«Maman, je pensais que tu serais heureuse que quelqu'un épouse ce lutin.» Dit Edward en riant et Alice lui lança du pain. Emmett trouva ça drôle et m'en envoya. Moi, étant maladroite, je le manquai et frappai Jasper à la tête. Jasper me le renvoya, mais je me décalai et ça frappa Edward.

«N'attaque pas ma femme!» Fit Edward et il en renvoya deux à Jasper.

«N'attaque pas ma femme! Je veux dire fiancée presque femme.» Répondit-il et nous envoya du pain, Alice en fit de même.

«N'ATTAQUEZ PAS MA FEMME!» Tonna Emmet et nous fusilla de pain.

«Personne n'attaque ta femme Emmett, elle est enceinte.» Fit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Ohhh mec.» Dit Emmett, et il m'en lança un bout.

«LES ENFANTS! ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!» Ordonna Esmé. Je pouvais la voir tenter de ne pas rire. Nous arrêtâmes tous notre «bataille de pain» et dîmes nos «désolé», tout penauds.

«Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Ce sont toujours des enfants.» Dit Carlisle en riant, nous en fîmes tous de même.

Alice nous força Rose et moi à dormir dans sa chambre puisqu'elle ne voulait pas dormir seule vu qu'elle ne reverrait pas Jasper avant demain devant l'autel. J'embrassai Edward pour la nuit et allai vers la chambre d'Alice à contrecœur.

Avant que je ne le remarque, nous étions le matin et Alice se faisait pomponner par sa coiffeuse et sa maquilleuse. J'étais déjà habillée et prête dans ma robe de témoin, qui était d'un rose orangé et flottante, elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait d'épaisses bretelles, un décolleté en V et un petit nœud qui pendait sur mon épaule droite. ( **Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

Alice était absolument magnifique. Ses courts cheveux noirs avaient été stylisés et légèrement courbés. Sa robe n'était pas traditionnelle, faite d'une soie gris argenté.

Rose était la demoiselle d'honneur, et avait une robe d'une couleur similaire, sa robe mettait en valeur son ventre.

«Alice, tu ressembles à une magnifique princesse.» Lui dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

«Merci Bella.» Répondit-elle, resplendissante.

«Je vais voir Emmett et Tabitha.» Annonça Rose et j'acquiesçai. Juste à ce moment, Esmé se précipita à travers les portes.

«Oh mon bébé, voilà ce rayonnement marital, absolument splendide.» Lança-t-elle. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement. Je lui pressai la main.

«Oh et Bella, tu es aussi magnifique.» Me dit-elle et je rougis, évidemment.

«Est-ce que ma petite poupette est prête à se marier?» Demanda Carlisle en entrant.

«Papa!» Pépia Alice.

«Eh bien… Tu es ma petite fille, et je peux t'appeler comme bon me semble. Tu es aussi belle que ta mère le jour de son mariage.» Lui dit-il et il l'enlaça.

Je souris et quittai la pièce pour leur donner de l'espace.

«Bella, amour.» Appela Edward. Il courut vers moi et me crocheta contre son torse. C'est alors que je sus que je pleurais.

«Chut… Bébé qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête. C'était tellement bête.

«Bella.» Redit-il.

«Je suis tellement contente pour Alice. C'est tout.» Dis-je, et il arqua un sourcil, ne me croyant pas.

«Et bien j'aurais voulu que maman soit en vie pour me dire toutes les choses que ta mère a dit à ta sœur. J'aurais voulu que mon père soit aussi heureux que le tien, et plaisante et rit. Il ne le fait plus maintenant, pas depuis que maman est morte.»

«Oh amour… Je suis désolé.» Dit-il, et il essuya mes larmes. «Je ne peux pas ramener ta mère, mais je sais qu'elle devait être très heureuse le jour de notre mariage. Je suis certain qu'elle a constaté à quel point tu étais belle et splendide ce jour. Même saoule, je me rappelle de comment tu étais en robe de mariée. Tu m'as coupé le souffle.» Expliqua-t-il et je lui souris. «De plus, mes parents te considèrent comme leur fille aussi.» Dit-il et il embrassa mon front.

«Je pense aussi que tu étais sexy, et c'est peut-être parce que tu m'avais montré tes seins avant le 'je le veux', mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment.» Fit-il et je gloussai.

«J'ai fait ça?» Demandai-je choquée.

«Non je l'ai inventé. Mais je sais que je l'aurais voulu.» Rit-il.

«Edward!» Lançai-je, et je le frappai sur le bras. Je l'écrasai dans un câlin d'ours. C'est alors que je le détaillai. Il était magnifique dans son costume et avec sa cravate. **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

«Tu es sexy là-dedans.» Complimentai-je, et je remis sa cravate en place puisqu'elle était un peu en biais.

«Tu as l'air tout à fait dévorable.» Grogna-t-il joueur et il m'embrassa. Ce baiser était doux et tendre cependant.

«Ohhh.. Regarde-les.» Fit Rose en reniflant. Tabitha était perdue.

«Tu pleurais Bella?» Demanda Emmett et il m'arracha des bras d'Edward pour m'enfoncer dans les siens.

«Je-je-je peux pas res-respirer.» Haletai-je et il s'écarta.

«Le mariage lui fait repenser à votre mère.» Dit Edward

«Bells je sais, ça me la rappelle aussi. Mais tu sais ce que je me dis?» Me demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête. «Je me dis que même si maman n'était pas là le jour de mon mariage, elle est toujours avec nous. Je ne pense pas aux mariages comme une mauvaise chose puisqu'elle aimait ça. Je veux m'en rappeler comme quelque chose que nous chérissons parce qu'elle le faisait elle aussi.»

«Wow Em, depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi logique?» Questionnai-je.

«En fait, je ne me le suis pas dis, Jasper l'a fait parce que j'étais vraiment abattu avant mon mariage.» Dit-il en riant, nous faisant tous rire.

«En parlant de lui, je ferais mieux d'y aller et me mettre à côté de lui près de l'autel, il doit sûrement se sentir seul.» Rit Emmett et il partit puisqu'il était le témoin.

«Ça va aller amour?» Demanda Edward et je hochai la tête. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et s'en alla aussi.

«Tout le monde est prêt? Je vais me marier!» Entendis-je Alice.

Tabitha s'occupait des pétales de fleurs, elle lança adorablement les pétales et glissa vers le devant pour s'asseoir à côté d'Esmé. Rose passa ensuite, puis moi, j'avais peur de trébucher mais dès que je vis Edward debout derrière Jasper avec Emmett près de l'autel, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'y parvins en un seul morceau. Carlisle entra avec Alice et elle resplendissait, tout comme Jasper.

Le jardin, qu'était la plage, était magnifique. Il y avait un bel auvent blanc enrubanné de fleurs. Les vagues étaient juste derrière nous, faisant leur propre musique. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'invités, juste la famille proche et des amis de travail. Rapidement les 'je le veux' furent prononcés et ils furent proclamés mari et femme. Nous nous précipitâmes tous pour féliciter l'heureux couple.

Il y avait un petit buffet arrangé sur la plage. Alice et Jasper coupèrent leur gâteau rose et blanc à cinq étages. Emmett nous raconta des anecdotes embarrassantes à propos de Jasper qui lui lança du gâteau au visage.

«Ça c'est mon beau-frère.» Fut la réponse de mon cher frère qui se mit à tenter de retirer le gâteau de son visage en le léchant. Je rougis pendant mon discours, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

«Bienvenue dans la vie de femme mariée, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi génial, mais c'est stupéfiant» je fis un clin d'œil à Edward qui en fit autant. «Bien que tu sois la belle-sœur la plus enquiquinante, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais échangée. Tu es comme une sœur et une meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue, à part Rose. Félicitations!» Fis-je et tout le monde applaudit.

«Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que Jasper, si tu la fait pleurer, je te tuerai. Oh et bonne chance pour gérer Alice à partir de maintenant parce qu'elle est sous ta responsabilité complète. Félicitations à vous deux.» Dit Edward en riant.

Nous dansâmes jusqu'au coucher du soleil et ce fut la danse la plus relaxante de ma vie, être dans les bras d'Edward à se balancer au rythme de la musique.

Bien vite arriva l'heure pour Alice de partir pour sa lune de miel. Elle partait pour une croisière de 4 jours sur un bateau méditerranéen. C'était parfait pour eux.

«APPELLE-MOI!» Criai-je quand leur limousine partit.

«Prête pour rentrer à la maison?» Demanda Edward.

«Oh mon dieu oui.» Répondis-je.

Je pouvais enfin me relaxer et simplement rester allonger dans mon lit avec mon mari. Bon, nous pouvions ne pas seulement nous reposer…

* * *

**_Lorsque cette traduction sera achevée je me remettrais pleinement à l'écriture. J'ai déjà la trame et le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire. Ce sera un Edward/Bella, pouvant laisser croire à un Bella/Jacob au tout début._**

****Bises à toutes et à tous !


	31. Chapter 29

_**Ohlala ! J'allais oublier de vous poster le nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Mais le voici donc, et si vous êtes en manque de lecture, j'ai aussi posté ma participation à un concours, que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon profil ("Etranger à lui-même). **_

_**Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

* * *

Chapitre 29

BPOV

Alice était en lune de miel, s'éclatant totalement. Elle m'avait téléphoné pour savoir si j'aimais le bleu ou le vert. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle avait trouvé la robe parfaite pour moi, après un peu de réflexion j'avais dit vert car cela me faisait penser aux yeux d'Edward. Je plaignais Jasper qui était forcé d'aller faire du shopping même pendant sa lune de miel, j'imagine que c'est le vrai amour puisqu'il y va avec un sourire sur le visage.

C'était vendredi et j'étais rentrée tôt comme d'habitude. J'allais à la librairie seulement pour commander quelques petites choses, m'occuper des factures et aider Tia et Benjamin avec leur nouvel inventaire. Je venais juste d'embaucher Maggie, la mère de Benjamin. Elle en avait eu assez de travailler pour une compagnie cruelle pendant 20 ans et elle n'avait pas envie de prendre sa retraite. Elle avait même été diplômée en littérature anglaise.

J'allai à notre chambre et ris en voyant nos vêtements éparpillés de notre escapade d'hier soir. Je rougis en ramassant nos sous-vêtements, c'était fou comme les choses les plus stupides pouvaient me faire rougir. Mais Edward trouvait cela adorable, ses mots.

Je décidai de prendre une douche vu que je n'en avais pas eu le temps ce matin puisque nous étions tous les deux en retard après nous être rendormis. Après ma douche, j'enfilai un corsaire de gym confortable et un débardeur.

J'avais envie de faire des pommes de terre fourrées aux champignons, des petits pois et de la salade du jardin. L'odeur me fit saliver. J'adorais faire ces choses de «ménagère», c'était fou puisque je n'avais jamais aimé ça lorsque j'étais à l'université, pensant que c'était ce que les hommes voulaient. Mais j'avais maintenant compris que le plaisir que je recevais était lorsque j'entendais Edward gémir alors qu'il mangeait cette nourriture. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais la seule à faire à manger. Parfois je rentrais à la maison pour voir Edward préparer un repas aux chandelles, il me massait même les pieds lorsque je me plaignais d'avoir mal.

J'étais très chanceuse de l'avoir trouvé, ou que notre mariage alcoolisé nous ait réunis.

Juste à ce moment j'entendis la sonnette.

Peut-être que j'avais manqué à Edward et qu'il avait décidé de rentrer tôt. Je souris en y pensant et j'allais ouvrir la porte pour accueillir mon mari.

«TU RENTRES TÔT?» Criai-je heureuse dès que la porte fut ouverte. Mon sourire disparut quand je compris que ce n'était pas Edward, mais un homme chauve dans un costume.

«Je suis désolée, je peux vous aider?» Demandai-je, rougissant d'avoir été prise à crier par un étranger.

«Oui, êtes-vous Isabella Swan?» Demanda-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils.

«Je réponds maintenant au nom d'Isabella Cullen.» Lui dis-je et il acquiesça.

«Je suis . Puis-je entrer?» S'enquit-il. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un serial killer alors je le laissai entrer.

«Et bien, je suis ici pour vous délivrer ces papiers. M. Cullen m'a demandé de le faire, je suis venu il y a quelques jours mais personne n'était là.» Expliqua-t-il et il me tendit les papiers.

«Oh d'accord. Je m'excuse à ce propos, mais nous étions au mariage de ma belle-sœur.» répondis-je poliment. « Je m'assurerai de les faire parvenir à Edward.»

«Oh ceux-ci sont pour vous deux.» Dit-il et je lançai de petits regards aux papiers.

Dès que je vis l'en-tête mon monde s'écroula autour de moi. Mes mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

«Est-…Est-ce que ce s-sont des papiers de divorce?» Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

«Oui mademoiselle, ce le sont.» dit d'un air piteux. «Ce n'était pas une décision mutuelle?» Demanda-t-il inquiet et je secouai la tête.

«Oh, j'en suis désolé. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux revenir plus tard les chercher ou lorsque Monsieur Cullen m'appellera. Prenez soin de vous.» Dit-il. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Je n'avais rien entendu. Tout ce qui passait en boucle dans ma tête était qu'Edward voulait obtenir le divorce.

Cela faisait six mois depuis notre mariage et il voulait divorcer.

_Divorce._

Un mot qui libère le mari et la femme de tout. Ce seul mot avait détruit mon monde, tout comme mon cœur. Je me sentis tomber à genoux au sol. La douleur du parquet ne me toucha même pas, la douleur de mon cœur était pire, bien trop atroce.

Des sanglots éclataient de ma poitrine. Je priai Dieu pour que ce ne soit pas réel. Que ce soit un rêve et qu'Edward me réveille avec des baisers en me disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Mais j'étais toujours là, agrippant l'horrible papier répulsif de mes mains. Les gouttes de mes yeux tombaient sur ces papiers, y formant un sentier humide.

Bien.

Ces papiers le méritaient, je devrais les mettre en pièce et les brûler. Oh mais ça n'empêcherai toujours pas Edward d'obtenir le divorce. Il était visiblement décidé. Peu importe ce que je ferai, je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans.

J'entendis une horrible plainte, comme le bruit d'ongles sur un tableau à craie, c'est alors que je compris que cela venait de moi. Mes yeux étaient flous et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour me débarrasser des larmes, mais elles tombaient sans fin. Je continuais d'espérer et de prier pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

_Oh seigneur s'il te plait, fais que ce soit un rêve. _

Pourquoi Edward voudrait-il cela? N'étions-nous pas heureux? Ne nous aimions-nous pas sans condition et irrévocablement? Ou était-ce seulement moi?

NON!

«NON! NON…non…non» Hurlai-je.

Edward m'aime, il ne voudrait jamais ça. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir, si? Toutes ces fois où nous nous étions tenus la main et sentis ses étincelles. Les fois où il me rattrapait toujours lorsque je tombais. Les fois où nous riions jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre. Lorsque nous nous chamaillons dans la cuisine, tentant de faire à manger ensemble pour comprendre que nous n'avions rien fait à part mettre le bazar. Nos petits jeux de cache-cache que nous faisions dans la maison.

Tout ces fois où nous étions enlacés, embrassés et où nous avions fait l'amour. Les lentes caresses de ses mains et nos corps mélangés. Que ce soit passionné ou plein d'amour, c'était toujours magnifique. Ou l'avais-je imaginé? Ces souvenirs, qui n'étaient à présent que des souvenirs, apportèrent un autre round de pleurs.

Je ne savais même pas comment vivre sans lui, il était mon tout, ma vie, l'amour de ma vie.

Mon corps tremblait avec mes sanglots qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. J'avais mal.

Tueuse. A fendre le cœur. Douleur.

EPOV

Le travail était une horreur et on était vendredi. Je détestais les vendredis parce que Bella rentrait toujours tôt de la librairie, préparant quelque chose de délicieux et parfois dans de la jolie lingerie. Même cette pensée m'excitait. Je pensais vraiment que j'avais un problème.

Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème avant, j'imaginais que Bella avait fait ressortir cela en moi.

Penser à elle fit naître un sourire idiot sur mon visage. Je me rappelais mon père me regardant bizarrement ce matin quand j'étais arrivé parce que j'avais ma cravate et mon café dans les mains et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me raser. Avant que j'essaye de lui expliquer, il avait dit:

«Ah! Je me rappelle quand j'étais jeune. Maintenant je suis plus malin pour mieux planifier mon emploi du temps.»

Je le regardai la bouche ouverte et puis lui lançai un regard dégoûté. Bon cela m'aidait avec ma petite, pas si petite situation. Depuis que Jasper était parti c'était ennuyant ici. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une fille mais c'est marrant de bosser avec quelqu'un plutôt que simplement être assis dans un bureau rasoir.

«Fils, arrête de tirer sur tes cheveux. Tu ne veux pas devenir chauve.» Entendis-je dire mon père, mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me coupa encore. «Je sais que tu ne veux pas être là et la charge de travail doit être un peu plus lourde pour toi puisque Jasper n'est pas là. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai s'en charger Angela et Ben. Rentre chez toi.» Dit-il.

Je lui souris et le remerciai.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'étais parvenu au parking en moins de cinq minutes mais j'y étais. J'avais tellement hâte de rentrer et de dire à ma femme qu'elle m'avait manquée. Lui dire aussi à quel point je l'aimais, peut-être lui montrer à quel point aussi.

Je ris et accélérai sur l'autoroute pour rentrer plus tôt. Je fermai rapidement ma voiture et pénétrai dans notre immeuble, saluant le portier d'un signe de tête.

«Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen. Madame Cullen est à la maison.» Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

«Je sais.» Je lui rendis son clin d'œil. Notre portier était un homme de 60 ans, en mariage heureux depuis 42 ans avec quatre enfants. Lorsque j'entendais des histoires comme celle-ci cela me rendait heureux de savoir que j'aurai cela avec Bella aussi. Mais je n'étais pas tellement fan de l'aspect vieillissant, je me demandais si Bella continuerait de me trouver sexy quand je serai chauve. Je ris, bien sûr qu'elle continuerait.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de notre étage dans l'ascenseur. Pour une quelconque raison j'étais vraiment anxieux de rentrer à la maison, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent je sortis précipitamment. Juste à ce moment j'entendis un cri horrible. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Je courus à la porte et cherchai rapidement mes clés dans mon pantalon. Je savais que c'était Bella.

Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur… NON! Edward, ne pense pas à ça.

_Peut-être est-elle seulement tombée._

Oui, c'est ça.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver ces putains de clés et j'étais prêt à craquer. Puis je l'entendis de nouveau et mon esprit priait pour que tout aille bien.

«NON! NON…non…non…» S'époumonait-elle.

«Oh Bella… Je suis là amour.» Dis-je, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu.

Enfin, je trouvai ces fichues clés et j'ouvris la porte. Je m'arrêtais net. Elle était au sol, serrant des papiers dans ses mains et pleurant.

Mon cœur me fit mal de voir un ange dans cet état.

Qu'avait-elle dans les mains qui la fasse réagir de cette façon? Je me précipitai immédiatement vers elle et regardai ces papiers.

Dès que je les vis, je ne pu dire qu'une chose.

«Oh.»

Je tombai au sol face à elle. Elle hoqueta au son de ma voix et releva ses yeux rougis vers les miens plein de remords.


	32. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette belle traduction.**_

_**Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y remette pour ne pas perdre mon avance dans les chapitres, mais on devrait arriver à la fin de cette histoire sans trop de problèmes. :)**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 30

BPOV

Mon regard était plongé dans mes yeux verts préférés. Ça ne comptait pas qu'il soit sur le point de me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il voulait divorcer. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de l'aimer, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Il me lançait le regard le plus plein d'excuses.

Était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi? Désolé d'être avec moi? Peut-être même de m'utiliser?

Je m'en fichais. Je voulais qu'il m'utilise si c'était ce qu'il pensait. Je n'oublierai jamais nos souvenirs parce que c'était tout ce qu'il me resterait. De simples, magnifiques et nostalgiques souvenirs.

«Bella.» Entendis-je la plus douce des voix de velours et musicale murmurer mon prénom. Je clignai des yeux, faisant rouler les larmes le long de mes joues vers mon menton et…

Edward les attrapa dans sa paume.

Il ferma son poing et je sentis son corps trembler alors qu'il secouait la tête.

«Je suis tellement désolé.» Dit-il, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il avait des rides d'inquiétude sur le front et je voulais simplement lever la main et les effacer, mais je ne le fis pas. Je continuai simplement de le regarder, probablement avec une expression perdue.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il? Pour vouloir divorcer de moi?

«Pourquoi?» Parvins-je à hoqueter.

«J'avais complètement oublié ces papiers» dit-il. «Tu te rappelles le jour après notre mariage quand tu voulais absolument divorcer?» Comme je ne dis rien, il continua. «Je t'ai demandé de me donner six mois. Quand j'ai parlé à Emmett pour qu'il soit d'accord avec moi, il m'a dit d'appeler un avocat et de lui dire d'apporter ces papiers de divorce quand nos 6 mois seraient achevés. Il m'a aussi dit que si nous nous aimions ces papiers n'auraient pas d'importance et que j'aurais simplement à rappeler l'avocat pour lui dire que nous n'en n'avions pas besoin. Visiblement, j'ai oublié de le faire et je suis si désolé de t'avoir causé tant de peine.» Dit-il avec une expression d'agonie. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de ne pas craquer devant moi.

«T-tu ne veux pas divorcer?» Demandai-je d'une voix faible. Il releva brusquement la tête.

«Jamais Bella. Je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrai jamais te quitter même si tu le voulais, je te supplierai, ou au moins j'essayerai de trouver un moyen d'être avec toi. Mais je ne partirai jamais.» Dit-il et il se rapprocha un peu, mais il était toujours à plusieurs centimètres d'écart.

«Tu m'aimes.» Dis-je avec un sanglot. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse, ou si je devais…

«Bien sûr que je t'aime, je t'ai aimé depuis ce jour il y a trois ans quand je t'ai vue la première fois. Mon amour pour toi est éternel.» Affirma-t-il fermement.

Dès qu'il eut dit ces mots, je me jetai dans ses bras. Il bascula un peu en arrière mais me crocheta contre lui. Je me fondis dans son étreinte, prenant de grandes inspirations et respirant son parfum que me calmait.

«Je t'aime si fort Edward, pour toujours. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi.» Lui dis-je frissonnante. Il caressait mon dos en un geste apaisant.

«Ce n'est pas ta faute amour, c'est de la mienne. Je suis celui qui n'a pas fait attention.» Dit Edward et il m'écarta, je gémis mais il se mit rapidement à déposer des baisers sur tout mon visage et à lécher mes larmes.

«Edward.» Fis-je en rougissant.

«Hmm.»

Je m'empêchai de l'embrasser et plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

«Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.» Murmurai-je et il me fit un sourire en coin.

«Ça semble merveilleux parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.» Dit-il en riant et il me fit un baiser Eskimo. Je soupirai et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me plaça doucement sur notre lit et se leva.

«Attends, tu vas où?» Demandai-je en me mordant les lèvres.

«Je vais juste me changer et apporter notre dîner ici.» Expliqua-t-il. Je l'attirai en l'attrapant à l'arrière de la nuque et crochetai mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me rapprocha pour approfondir le baiser. Nous bougeâmes nos lèvres ensemble. Il glissa le bout de sa langue entre mes lèvres et tenta d'ouvrir ma bouche. Quand je le lui accordai, il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, mordillant doucement.

Je soupiras et il en profita pour séparer mes lèvres avec sa langue, cherchant son amie de jeu. Ça ne me prit pas longtemps, et je laissai échapper un gémissement envieux. Edward glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, nos langues toujours emmêlées.

Je plaçai ma main sur son torse fort, gémissant dans notre baiser. Enfonçant mon autre main dans ses cheveux, je le rapprochai, l'embrassant avec urgence. Des frissons excités, plein d'envie traversaient mon corps.

Après un moment, Edward brisa notre baiser, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure en nous séparant.

«Je reviens vite d'accord?» Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai.

Il fut de retour sous peu, portant un plateau de nourriture que j'avais préparée. Il alluma la télé et me rejoignis sur le lit. Nous commençâmes à dîner au lit.

«C'est délicieux, amour.» Complimenta-t-il après la première bouchée.

«Tu dis toujours ça.» Je faisais s'entrechoquer nos épaules.

«Parce que c'est toujours délicieux.» Roucoula-t-il et il m'embrassa chastement.

Nous finîmes notre dîner et après tout le stress et les pleurs, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir assise sur le lit. Edward revint en boxer et grimpa dans le lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point j'avais été proche de perdre cet homme parfait. Rien qu'y penser suffisait pour que je me remette à pleurer. Je me rapprochai de lui et m'enroulai doucement autour de lui. Il m'attira à lui et nous allongea sur le lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

«Je suis à toi bébé, je le serai toujours.» Dit-il et il embrassa le haut de ma tête. Nous nous endormîmes vite, nous serrant l'un à l'autre, aussi proches que possible.

«Bella, amour… Réveille-toi. On s'en va.» Dit doucement Edward et il m'embrassa sous l'oreille. Je souris.

«Attends, on s'en va?» Demandai-je, endormie, en ouvrant les yeux pour le voir me sourire largement.

«Ouep.» Fit-il tout excité.

«Où?» M'enquis-je en m'asseyant.

«Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais prépare-toi. J'ai déjà fait nos sacs.» Dit-il et je hoquetai. Edward faire un sac? Wow, il devait être très enthousiaste parce qu'il détestait le faire. «Même de la lingerie.» Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Bien évidemment. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait fait les sacs. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans.

«Edward…» Commençai-je, horrifiée.

«J'ai empaqueté des affaires normales.» Rit-il. Je glissai hors du lit et me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillai d'une courte robe bleue avec un cardigan couleur crème **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **Je bouclai mes cheveux et me maquillai un peu avec un fard à paupière crème miroitant, du mascara et un peu de gloss. J'enfilai mes sandales confortables à la place de talons.

«Je suis prête!» Annonçai-je.

«On va dans un hôtel?» Demandai-je.

«Je ne peux pas te le dire.»

«Peux-tu au moins me dire combien de temps nous serons là-bas?» Questionnai-je et il secoua la tête.

«Edward! Et si quelqu'un a besoin de moi ici!»

«Ce ne sera pas le cas.» Dit-il et nous fûmes dans le parking de l'immeuble. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je tapai du pied en montant, ce qui le fit rire. Il plaça nos sacs dans le coffre et démarra vers notre destination.

«Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'aéroport JFK?» Demandai-je et il sourit, fier de lui.

«Edward Anthony Cullen, tu me dis où on va tout de suite.» Ordonnais-je.

«Mais amour, je veux que ce soit une surprise. S'il te plait?» Il me fit le regard de chien battu auquel je ne pouvais pas résister.

«Hmph.»

Il sourit à sa victoire. Il me força même à écouter son ipod dans l'aéroport et me couvrit les yeux avec un masque pour dormir. Je lui ai dit que les gens allaient me regarder bizarrement et tout ce qu'il répondit était que je ne les verrai pas, et qu'il n'y avait donc pas de raison d'être embarrassée.

Je sentis que l'on m'asseyait et vu la sensation, nous étions à présent dans l'avion. Edward avait entrelacé nos mains et déposait un occasionnel baiser sur mes lèvres.

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures et notre avion atterrissait. Ce qui voulait dire que nous étions toujours en Amérique, dieu merci. Edward me portait pratiquement à l'extérieur de l'aéroport puisque je trébuchai partout.

«EDWARD! J'en ai marre de passer pour une folle, je vais enlever cette satanée chose tout de suite.» Criai-je.

«NON! Pitié, seulement une heure encore?» Je pouvais l'entendre faire la moue. Je grognai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

«Calme-toi amour, on y est presque.» Dit-il, enchanté.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter quelque part et je fis attention en descendant aux côtés d'Edward. Il me fit marcher quelques pas et se mit dans mon dos. Son souffle me picotait dans le cou et me donnait la chair de poule.

«Quoi?»

«Garde simplement ça en tête.» Dit-il et il retira les écouteurs comme le masque de nuit. Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, je hoquetai. Les vents étaient chauds et comme la brise. Je pouvais voir l'océan sur la droite, il y avait des cocotiers autour de nous. La chose la plus importante était la petite maison face à moi qui avait une barrière blanche et un balcon. Je pouvais voir la plage et le port derrière elle.

«Bienvenue à La Casa Bella.» Dit-il rayonnant et il me serra dans ses bras. J'étais glacée sur place. Venait-il juste d'appeler cela ma maison?

«Est-ce que c'est…à nous?» Je couvris ma bouche avec mes mains. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés, s'abreuvant de la magnifique petite maison blanche.

«Et bien, elle a été faite pour toi, mais oui, c'est à nous. C'est notre maison de vacances que je voulais t'offrir à noël, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier je ne pouvais plus attendre.» Dit-il et il m'entraina vers la maison, suivant un petit chemin pavé.

«Attends, où suis-je?» Demandai-je et il rit.

«Nous sommes à Key West, en Floride.» Dit-il et mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

«Wow.» Murmurai-je.

Dès que nous entrâmes, je hoquetai à nouveau. Tout semblait très moderne. Les murs étaient en bois, rendant la maison chaude et accueillante. La cuisine était pleinement fournie d'équipement moderne. Le salon avait des canapés bas et un écran plat. La chambre était le mieux: avec un lit très moelleux et une vue magnifique. Il y avait deux autres chambres simples. **(Photos sur le blog de l'auteur.)**

«Oui, ces chambres ne sont pas encore finies.» Dit Edward et il me sourit avec une expression que je ne comprenais pas.

«A quoi penses-tu? Demandai-je.

«Franchement?» S'enquit-il et je hochai la tête.

«Je sais que je ne suis pas prêt à avoir des enfants, mais j'aimerai remplir ces chambres avec nos bébés dans le futur.» Dit-il et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. C'était l'une des choses les plus adorables qu'il m'ait dites.

«Pourquoi je te fais toujours pleurer?» L'entendis-je se parler à lui-même.

«Ce sont des larmes de bonheur Edward, je ressens la même chose. J'ai hâte d'avoir un mini Edward qui court partout.» Dis-je et je gloussai.

«Eh bien j'ai hâte d'avoir une petite fille qui soit comme sa mère.» Dit-il et il referma ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis dans notre baiser et enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

«J'ai complètement oublié nos sacs.» dit-il en s'écartant. Je me moquai de lui et il partit chercher les sacs. Je parcourus la maison. Je remarquai que nos photos étaient partout, me faisant sourire comme une idiote chaque fois que je les voyais.

«Alors tu aimes?» Demanda Edward en embrassant ma joue.

«Je l'adore! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons une maison de vacances!» Couinai-je et il rit.

Je nous fis rapidement des sandwiches, une bonne chose que la femme de ménage ait rempli le frigo. Après les avoir fini, Edward prit une couverture et du champagne ainsi que deux flûtes.

«Allons à la plage.» Proposa-t-il et j'acquiesçai. Je retirai mon cardigan vu qu'il faisait assez chaud ici. Lorsque nous sortîmes à l'arrière, je souris au très beau paysage face à moi. Le jardin était en fait une plage, tout comme les Cullen avait dans leur maison des Hampton. Mais c'était une plage plus petite, mais je la préférais ainsi. Le sable était couleur crème et blanc, et l'eau était bleu clair.

Pour l'intimité, il y avait une longue barrière qui nous séparait des voisins. Edward plaça la couverture sur le sable. Il s'assit les jambes écartées pour que je puisse m'asseoir entre elles. Il nous servit du champagne et m'offrit mon verre. Nous discutâmes pendant des heures, riant, nous pelotant et puis riant encore. Je me pelotonnai autant que possible à Edward. Je ne voulais aucun espace entre nous et j'imagine que ce qui était arrivé la veille m'avait vraiment effrayée.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons fini la bouteille.» Je rotai et puis gloussai ce qui fit rire Edward.

«Le soleil se couche.» Murmura-t-il. Edward était sur le dos, allongé sur la couverture, ma tête sur son torse alors que j'étais allongée moi aussi.

«C'est si joli. Merci de m'avoir amenée ici.» Dis-je et j'embrassai son torse.

«Je pense qu'on en avait tous les deux besoin.» Dit-il et je hochai la tête. Je passai par-dessus lui, le chevauchant. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes cuisses exposées et se mit à les caresser sensuellement. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Tout à coup, j'étais attirée vers le bas et ses lèvres crochetèrent les miennes. Je brisai notre baiser et déposai de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, son menton, son cou et ses clavicules. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mordiller le creux entre ses clavicules, obtenant un gémissement. Je me mis à défaire rapidement sa chemise. Ma robe était enroulée à ma taille. Edward la passa vite par-dessus ma tête.

Il se souleva un peu pour que je puisse lui retirer sa chemise et la jeter sur le sable. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'attira de nouveau à ses lèvres. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la suçotait. Nos hanches se frottaient ensemble. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir un fichu endroit humide sur son jean à cause de mon humidité. Son excitation était douloureusement évidente et appuyait en plein sur mon centre. Chaque fois que nos hanches bougeaient nous laissions échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Je léchai ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent et bougèrent en rythme. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses à présent, les caressant doucement et les pressant occasionnellement.

Je mis fin à notre baiser, haletante et déposai des baisers humides sur son torse, léchant ses tétons. Je les mordillai tendrement et Edward siffla de plaisir. Je me déplaçai un peu plus bas et défis sa ceinture. Je me débarrassai rapidement de la fermeture éclair et il souleva les hanches pour que je lui retire son pantalon. Il avait une tente gigantesque dans son boxer ce qui me rendit plus humide rien que de le voir.

Je pense qu'Edward ne pouvait plus me supporter à juste le regarder et il m'attira de nouveau à lui. Dès que mon centre couvert rencontra le sien, nous gémîmes.

Ses mains se débarrassèrent rapidement de mon soutien-gorge et le jetèrent par-dessus sa tête. Il souleva les hanches pour me relever un peu, et prendre mon téton dans sa bouche.

«Oh seigneur, Edward.» Gémis-je lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent mon téton. Ses mains allèrent à mon autre sein et le malaxèrent, il prit mon autre pointe entre ses doigts, la pinçant et me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Il se mit à sucer plus fort et j'appuyai mes hanches contre les siennes. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, poussant et tirant. Ses mains allèrent à mes dessous, ses doigts jouant sur les bords de ma culotte pendant que sa bouche continuait sa torture sur mes tétons, échangeant de temps en temps.

«Arrache-les!» Couinai-je et il déchira effectivement mes dessous. Ce n'était plus que des morceaux de dentelles à présent. Je déplaçai son visage de mes seins et l'embrassai passionnément. L'une de ses mains était dans mes cheveux, l'autre était sur mes fesses. Il caressait et malaxait des deux mains.

Je suçai sa lèvre supérieure pendant qu'il en faisant autant à ma lèvre inférieure. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le haut de son boxer. Edward frotta ses hanches contre les miennes, me faisant gémir, et je retirai rapidement son boxer.

Nous étions enfin complètement nus sur la couverture sur la petite plage. Cette idée m'émoustillait, c'était l'un de mes fantasmes de faire l'amour sur une plage avec Edward. De ce que je savais, je pensais que c'était l'un de ceux d'Edward aussi. Il déplaça sa main gauche vers mon clitoris et inséra un doigt en moi.

«Ahh… Edward.» Grognai-je et j'embrassai le point entre son cou et son épaule.

«Seigneur, tu es si humide amour.» L'entendis-je dire.

«Fais-moi l'amour.» Quémandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il m'offrit un sourire amoureux et ses yeux me prouvèrent tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. C'était réel, et j'étais tellement stupide d'avoir douté de son amour. Même si Edward me pardonnait, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me le pardonner.

«Toujours.» Dit-il et il souleva mes hanches un peu plus haut pour pouvoir glisser en moi. Lorsqu'il le fit, nous soupirâmes tous deux de contentement.

Il commença avec de longues et lentes poussées. Je gémis chaque fois qu'il se poussait plus loin en moi. Il se retira presque complètement, de façon à ce que seul son gland soit en moi, puis rentra complètement.

«Plus vite s'il te plait.» Le suppliai-je et je suçotai son cou. Dès que je le fis, il se mit à frapper en moi avec force et rapidité.

«OH SEIGNEUR EDWAD!» Criai-je lorsqu'il tapa contre mon point g.

«Putain Bella, tu es si bonne.» Grogna-t-il et il accéléra en moi, me rapprochant de l'orgasme.

«OUI oui oui.» Hurlai-je en me sentant me rapprocher.

«C'est ça bébé, jouis pour moi.» Dit-il et il s'enfonça en moi avec assez de force, allant jusqu'à des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais atteints en moi avant. Le bruit de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre me faisait d'autant plus mouiller. Nos grognements devenaient plus forts. Nos peaux étaient glissantes de sueur qui se mélangeaient.

Edward agrippa mes hanches et s'enfonça profondément en moi. Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses biceps et nos respirations étaient devenues des halètements. Mes seins étaient pressés contre son torse et chaque fois qu'il poussait en moi, mes tétons tendus frottaient contre lui le faisant gémir.

«BELLA!» L'entendis-je rugir et je le sentis pulser en moi. Il poussa plus fort et je le sentis se répandre, la sensation me faisant exploser.

«EDWARD.»

Mon corps trembla et frissonna avec le sien alors que nous traversions les affres de l'orgasme ensemble. Et puis mon corps devint complètement mou sur le sien. Je pouvais entendre nos cœurs battre à tout rompre.

«Je» il prit ensuite une grande bouffée d'air.«t'» dit-il et haleta un peu, «aime».

Je n'avais même pas la force de le dire à mon tour, je hochai simplement la tête sur son torse.

Je ne me rappelai pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, mais j'avais senti des gouttes d'eau dans mon dos. Je sentis Edward bouger sous moi lui aussi. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je remarquai que le ciel était devenu noir et il semblait qu'une tempête se préparait.

«Rentrons Amour.» Dit Edward et je descendai de sur lui. J'enroulai simplement mon corps dans sa chemise et il remit son boxer. Il attrapa le reste de nos affaires, ainsi que la couverture, la bouteille de champagne et les verres. La pluie se mit à tomber à verse alors que nous courions pour rentrer.

Je me mis à glousser lorsque nous atteignîmes la porte, Edward me regarda curieusement et puis se mis aussi à rire.

«C'était une soirée extraordinaire Madame Cullen.» Dit-il après avoir tout déposé dans la buanderie.

«C'était une soirée géniale et je t'aime.» Lui déclarai-je, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il m'attira à lui et m'enlaça.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Dit-il et nous restâmes ainsi une éternité. C'était mon paradis.

Je me fichais de ce qui arrivait à l'avenir, je ne le laisserai jamais partir. Nous serions toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Nous étions une offre de groupe.

Nous restâmes bloqués en Floride en raison de la tempête. Tout allait bien, les arbres étaient toujours intacts, mais tous les avions étaient annulés. Pas qu'on s'en inquiète. Maggie s'occupait merveilleusement de ma libraire et elle m'avait assuré que tout allait bien. Jasper était de retour donc le travail d'Edward était fait. Alice se plaignit pour venir ici.

Nous avions trouvé largement assez de choses pour nous occuper. Bon, ce n'était qu'une chose qui nous occupait. Aucun de nous ne pouvait s'en empêcher, j'imagine que le presque divorce nous avait fait peur à tous les deux et nous voulions nous sentir ensemble tout le temps.

Edward et moi étions sans cesse en train de nous séduire l'un l'autre et il n'y avait pas une pièce que nous n'avions pas baptisée.

«Le temps est vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui.» Dit Edward en m'amenant une tasse de café. Je fis la moue.

«Je sais amour, j'aimerais que nous puissions rester plus longtemps, mais c'est notre maison alors nous pourrons revenir quand nous le voudrons.» Expliqua-t-il et je hochai la tête.

«Bella…» Appela Edward et lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui, il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et sautillait presque dans son siège.

«Est-ce que tu vois un de mes seins?» M'enquis-je et je me regardai. Non, j'étais bien enroulée dans le drap blanc du lit puisqu'Edward m'avait tout simplement soulevée du lit après une nuit d'amour et m'avait placée sur le tabouret du bar.

«Et bien non, et j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire» se justifia-t-il et il reprit. «Et si nous amenions notre famille ici et que nous y échangions nos vœux? C'est un endroit assez beau, non?»

«C'est une idée géniale, appelons-les.» M'exclamai-je, vibrante d'excitation, faisant rire Edward.

Alice était dans les nuages quand elle l'entendit, mais ils viendraient ici seulement quelques heures avant de repartir. Notre avion à Edward et moi partait le jour suivant, ce pour quoi j'étais reconnaissante. Edward avait téléphoné à quelques personnes, qui vinrent et décorèrent notre balcon avec des lumières étincelantes, ainsi que de fleurs. A l'arrière, nous pouvions voir l'océan, et lorsqu'il faisait sombre, nous pouvions observer les lumières briller dans l'eau, ce qui les rendaient d'autant plus belles.

Avant que ne comprenne, Alice était là à diriger tout le monde. Mon père était en route pour venir et j'étais tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il serait là pour ce jour spécial. Je fus emmenée dans un salon pour m'habiller. Je ne voulais pas en faire trop. Mon maquillage resta léger mais élégant. Mes cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés jusque dans mon dos. Alice ajouta quelques pinces avec des diamants sur le côté de ma chevelure. Je portais la 'robe de mariage' que j'avais eue au Brésil.

«Oh là, tu es magnifique ma douce. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton mariage, mais tu as quand même ce rayonnement marital.» Dit Esmé et mes yeux s'humidifièrent.

«Elle a raison Bella, je sais que René aurait dit la même chose.» Déclara Rose et elle m'enlaça avec précaution.

«Tu ressembles à une princesse tatie Bellarina.» Dit Tabitha de son adorable voix.

«Merci mon ange.» Répondis-je et je l'embrassai sur le nez, ce qui la fit rire.

«Mon frère ne saura pas ce qui va le frapper. Ça ne le dérangera pas d'avoir ton nom imprimé sur lui pour toujours.» Fit Alice.

«Merci beaucoup tout le monde d'être venu en ayant été prévenus si tard.» Dis-je.

«Oh chut, nous sommes de la famille, et ça nous fait plaisir.» Répondit Esmé et elle me tendit un bouquet de fleurs. Je la questionnai du regard.

«C'est de mise.» Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Lorsque j'atteignis la maison, Emmett m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Il me souriait fièrement.

«Tu fais une très belle mariée gamine.» Complimenta-t-il et il embrassa mon front. Je lui souris.

«Tu me rappelles ta mère» me dit mon père et je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou triste. «Oh Bella, tu es très jolie, je suis sûr qu'elle sautille au Paradis en ce moment.» Rigola-t-il.

«Oh merci papa.» Répondis-je et je le serrai dans mes bras.

«Vraiment?» Demanda mon père et je hochai la tête. Alors que j'allai vers notre balcon, tout le monde était là. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Tabitha, Carlisle, Esmé et aussi mon père.

Edward souriait si fort que je pensais qu'il avait peut-être mal aux joues. Mais je savais que j'arborai le même que lui. Il était l'homme le plus spectaculaire sur Terre avec un costume. **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **

Mon père prit ma main et la plaça dans celle d'Edward. Le courant électrique et les étincelles qui nous parcouraient nous firent sourire comme des fous. C'était bien, parfait.

«Tu prends merveilleusement soin de ma petite fille Edward alors je n'ai rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est vous bénir tous les deux et espérer que vous restiez ensemble pour toujours.» Dit Charlie.

«Pour toujours, et à jamais.» Dit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

«Pour toujours et à jamais.» Murmurai-je.

«Je sais que nous sommes déjà mariés, mais ça semble plus officiel d'échanger nos alliances devant les personnes que nous aimons.» Fit Edward.

«Merci fils de nous permettre d'assister à ce si beau jour de vos vies» déclara Carlisle. «Vous avez tous les deux nos bénédictions à votre mère et moi. Bella, je sais que nous ne sommes pas tes réels parents, mais nous voulons que tu saches que tu seras toujours notre fille.» Affirma Esmé.

«Merci beaucoup.» Leur répondis-je.

«Voici ta bague Bella.» Dit Emmett et il me tendit la bague d'Edward.

«Voici la tienne.» Pépia Alice en tendant ma bague à Edward.

Je plaçai l'anneau sur l'annulaire gauche d'Edward et il en fit de même pour moi. Le bonheur que je ressentis en regardant nos bagues était incroyable. Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, Edward m'avait attiré à lui et soulevé mon visage en poussant mon menton. Il baissa la tête et m'offrit le baiser le plus beau, le plus passionné et très amoureux. Je le lui rendis avec autant d'amour et de passion.

Je n'entendis même pas les applaudissements derrière. C'était seulement lui et moi.

Enfin, nous nous séparâmes. Tout le monde nous félicita. Alice avait préparé le dîner à notre table à manger. Nous rîmes et plaisantâmes, Edward et moi échangeâmes du gâteau que Alice avait réussi à nous obtenir. Les sourires de tout le monde m'avaient stupéfaite. Même mon père semblait très heureux pour moi.

«Très bien, il est temps d'y aller pour l'avion. Nous vous reverrons à la maison.» Dit Carlisle en se levant.

«Prenez soin de vous, et ne faîtes rien que je ne ferai pas.» Dit Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil, me faisant rougir. Il porta une Tabitha endormie et partit avec Rose. Suivis d'Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle et Esmé.

«Nous devons revenir ici et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça EDWARD!» Dit Alice à son frère.

«C'était une surprise, de plus maman savait.» Rit Edward.

«Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, maman?» Bouda Alice.

«Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'avais fait une promesse.» Dit Esmé.

«Bien, mais je viendras une semaine en vacances ici.» Décréta Alice et nous acquiesçâmes.

«Félicitations chérie, de ma part et celle de ta mère.» Me dit mon père et je l'enlaçai avant qu'il ne parte.

Peu après qu'ils soient partis, Edward me souleva comme une mariée et alla dans notre chambre. Je haletai en découvrant que le sol avait été recouvert de bougies et de pétales de roses. C'était très cliché, mais parfait.

Aussi parfait que l'était notre soirée. Edward me fit l'amour le plus doucement possible. Ce n'était pas précipité et il n'essaya pas de me faire crier plus fort. Nous nous effeuillâmes, prenant notre temps, buvant l'autre. Nos murmures étaient plein d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Nos mouvements étaient lents, amoureux. Nous jouîmes même ensemble, prononçant des mots d'amour mutuels.

C'était parfait.

* * *

_**Je voulais adresser un merci tout particulier aux review sans compte, je sais que je n'y réponds pas dans mes chapitres et je m'en excuse, mais vos petits messages me touchent beaucoup. Alors merci de rester fidèle et de me faire partager vos sentiments.**_

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, nombre d'entre vous avait trouvé la réelle raison de cette demande de divorce. Rassurées? ^^

A la semaine prochaine. Bises.


	33. Chapter 31

**Honte à moi, j'avais oublié ce chapitre... Pas étonnant, je n'ai quasiment plus d'avance. Encore quelques semaines et ce sera la panade.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et désolée pour les quatre personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu par review.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bises.**

**MJ**

* * *

Chapitre 31

BPOV

Nous étions rentrés de Floride depuis une semaine et aussi de retour au travail. Mais cette fois, je souris largement en sachant que n'importe où qu'Edward ira, il aura son alliance au doigt. Je pouvais imaginer les expressions de toutes les filles et femmes.

_Il est tout à moi, pétasses._

Qui savait que j'avais une femme des cavernes en moi?

J'avais aussi organisé une baby-shower surprise à Rose, quelques jours après que nous soyons rentrés. Alice m'avait aidé bien sûr. J'avais fait mes cornichons pour elle puisqu'elle en était devenue légèrement accroc. Les décorations étaient toutes bleues pour notre petit ours. Je pensais que Rose était fin prête pour son arrivée. Mon ancienne chambre était devenue celle de mon neveu.

Juste à ce moment j'entendis une commotion dans ma librairie. Je courus de mon bureau vers le bruit et Maggie était au sol.

«Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien?» Je courus vers elle.

«Belle ne-» Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je glissai et tombai sur les fesses. Ma robe s'était relevée et je rougis, mais la douleur dans ma cheville était le pire.

J'entendis quelques garçons siffler et rigoler.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» Benjamin vint rapidement à notre secours.

«Je vais bien Bennie.» Dit Maggie à Benjamin.

«Maman! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici.» S'exclama-t-il.

«Eh bien je suis ton manager, je peux dire n'importe quoi.» dit-elle et je grognai.

«Oh désolée ma chère, vous allez bien?» Demanda Maggie. Je tentai de me lever mais sifflai de douleur.

«Juste une entorse je pense.» Dis-je. Benjamin m'aida à me relever et je le remerciai, il m'aida à m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés à proximité.

«Oh vous êtes là Madame Cullen, votre mari vient d'appeler en disant qu'il passait vous chercher maintenant.» Me dit l'un de mes employés.

«Quoi? Pourquoi?» Questionnai-je.

«Il a dit que puisque vous ne répondiez pas aux appels de votre frère, il venait vous chercher. Votre belle-sœur a commencé le travail.» Dit-il.

«QUOI?» M'exclamai-je et je me levai, mais retombai à cause de la douleur.

«BELLA!» Entendis-je Edward crier et en un instant, il était à côté de moi. Est-ce qu'il est un vampire ou quoi?

«Tu es là, allons-y.» Dis-je et je cherchai mon sac.

«Calme-toi amour. Rose va bien et ça va prendre un moment avec que notre neveu ne soit né. D'abord, pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir mal?» Demanda Edward en me plaçant sur le canapé et en me regardant de partout.

«Oh j'ai trébuché. Mais Rose en est seulement à 8 mois.» Dis-je, et je tentai de me relever. Je pense avoir crié sous la douleur et que ça avait énervé Edward d'autant plus.

«Bella, elle va bien. Le bébé va bien aussi et il est en bonne santé, même s'il sort maintenant. Je t'emmène chez un médecin. Comment es-tu tombée?» Demanda-t-il en examinant mon pied.

«J'ai surpris ces garçons renverser de l'huile ici pour que Madame Cullen y tombe.» Dit Tia.

«QUOI?» Rugit Edward et nous reculâmes tous au son de sa voix.

«Ce sont des pervers.» Marmonna Benjamin, et je jure avoir vu de la fumée s'échapper des oreilles d'Edward. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

«Chéri, calme-toi. Tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital, une fois que le docteur m'aura vu je pourrai aller voir Rose.» Lui dis-je doucement et je lui massai les épaules en espérant le calmer tout de suite.

«Tu as raison, mais nous reparlerons des ces pervers qui feraient bien de courir pour sauver leurs putains de vies.» Me dit-il et j'acquiesçai simplement. Il valait mieux être d'accord avec Edward lorsqu'il était en colère parce que Edward en colère est sexy, mais pas si excité.

Ce qui me casse assez l'envie.

Il prit l'initiative de me porter, et lorsque je tentai de me plaindre, il me lança le 'regard' qui me fit taire aussitôt. Il conduisit aussi légalement vite que possible vers l'hôpital.

Le docteur annonça que j'avais une entorse et que je devrais porter un plâtre pendant quelques jours. J'étais heureuse que ce ne soit pas des semaines. Mais cela voulait aussi dire repos au lit si je voulais qu'il disparaisse plus vite. J'eus même un plâtre couleur bleu nuit et ça me rendit heureuse.

Bientôt j'étais avec Rose qui regardait un film avec Alice. Emmett creusait des trous dans le sol en marchant en rond. Tabitha était recroquevillée contre Rose, ronflant doucement. Esmé arrangeait quelques fleurs dans un vase.

_Wow, ils sont rapides!_

«Umm bonjour?» Dis-je en entrant.

«Oh salut Bella.» Pépia Alice.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» Demanda Rose, inquiète.

«Je suis tombée.» Je haussai les épaules et Emmett gloussa.

«Voilà ton chocolat, tes cornichons et tes chips Rose.» Dit Jasper en entrant dans la chambre.

«Non, des putains de pervers lui ont tendu un piège pour voir quelque chose.» Grogna Edward.

«Tu me dis qui c'était Bells.» Tonna Emmett.

«Je ne sais pas qui c'était Em, demande à Tia. Ils sont au lycée, oublions ça.» Dis-je, et je rejoignis Rose.

«Bella, ils auraient vraiment pu te blesser. Edward a raison.» Me dit Rose et Alice acquiesça.

«Bien, mais est-ce qu'on peut au moins ne pas en parler maintenant? Je veux en savoir plus à propos de mon neveu.» Dès que j'eus dit cela, Emmett et Rose se mirent à parler avec animation de leur fils.

Edward n'était toujours pas satisfait, mais se contentait de me tenir et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Alice alla chercher des ballons et d'autres cadeaux de bienvenue. Esmé alla à notre appartement nous faire quelque chose à manger à tous. Carlisle était toujours au travail puisque Edward et Jasper s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital.

Nous fûmes tous mis à la porte de la chambre, exceptés Emmett et Tabitha. Mais nous réussîmes à dîner ensemble. Alors nous étions tous là, dans la salle d'attente. Esmé et Carlisle étaient partis dormir à notre appartement puisqu'il était le plus proche de l'hôpital.

Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi avions décidé de rester dans la salle d'attente. Les contractions de Rose se rapprochaient beaucoup. Juste à ce moment nous entendîmes un cri.

«C'était Rose.» Dit Jasper et nous courûmes vers la porte. Une infirmière sortit et nous annonça que Rose allait donner naissance bientôt. Nous étions tous excités. Emmett sortit en transpirant, nous tendit Tabitha et repartit.

«Pauvre de lui, je pensais qu'il en avait l'habitude maintenant.» Ris-je. Je me rassis sur les chaises avec Tabitha et caressai ses longs cheveux blonds. C'était une mini Rose, un doux petit ange. J'embrassai son front et continuai de lui caresser les cheveux. Je sentis Edward s'asseoir à côté de moi et enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Il se pencha et m'embrassa dans le cou et sur le menton.

«Tu es si belle tout de suite.» Murmura-t-il.

«Quoi?» Lui demandai-je en gloussant. Il était vraiment ridicule parfois.

«La manière dont tu te comportes avec Tabitha, c'est si naturel. L'instinct maternel est en toi.» Dit-il et je rougis en haussant les épaules. Il rit et m'embrassa chastement.

«JE SUIS DE NOUVEAU PAPA! J'AI UN FILS!» J'entendis la voix bourrue de mon frère. Nous criâmes tous de joie et les félicitâmes. Rapidement, nous fûmes autorisés à voir Rose et mon neveu, elle prit promptement Tabitha sur ses genoux.

«ALORS… Où est-il?» Demanda Alice en sautillant.

«Nous vous présentons Adam Noah Swan.» Dirent ensemble Rose et Emmett. Nous nous émerveillâmes tous devant Adam. C'était un mini Emmett, avec des boucles brunes sur sa tête. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bleu océan comme ceux de Rose.

«Il es si beau.» Murmurai-je et je le pris dans mes bras. Je demandai à Edward s'il voulait le prendre mais il me dit que ça allait. En d'autres termes, il avait peur de le faire tomber.

«Il ne te mordra pas.» Dis-je en riant et Edward me fusilla du regard. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais lorsqu'il approcha son doigt de Adam, Adam l'attrapa fermement dans son adorable petite main.

«Awww…» Fit-on à l'unisson.

Adam fut passé à chacun, même Esmé et Carlisle qui venaient d'arriver. Rapidement il se mit à geindre et pleurer, alors nous le rendîmes à Rose.

«Hey Bells, je sais que tu es la marraine de Tabitha, mais ça te dérangerait que Jasper soit le parrain d'Adam?» Me demanda Emmett.

«Bien sûr que non Emmett, je pense que c'est une idée géniale.» Lui dis-je, et il me serra dans ses bras.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement à la maison en promettant de revenir le lendemain. Il était 5 heures du matin lorsque nous rentrâmes. Je m'écroulai tout simplement dans le lit, tout comme Edward.

Les jours suivants étaient des visites à l'hôpital, mais Rose étant la super maman qu'elle était, était rentrée à la maison. Mon plâtre avait disparu, ce dont j'étais heureuse.

J'étais à ma librairie, je venais de réserver la librairie pour une séance de dédicaces d'un auteur. Il semblait prometteur et j'espérais qu'il pourrait devenir célèbre. J'étais en train d'aider Tia avec quelques petites choses lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un siffler, lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil, ce n'était que quelques lycéens en train de me mater.

«Qu'est-ce qui a 148 dents et retient l'incroyable Hulk? Ma braguette!» Fit un blond et les autres se mirent à rire.

«Oh vraiment? Parce que la fille là a dit que c'était plutôt Gary Coleman.» **(N/T: Homme afro-américain de petite taille, connu pour son rôle dans Arnold et Willy).** Fis-je en ricanant et son sourire disparut.

Il commença à se rapprocher de moi et je m'inquiétais un peu. Seigneur, quand est-ce que ces lycéens étaient devenus si grands?

«Ooh je les aime avec du répondant, elles crient plus fort.» Dit-il de ce qui devait être une voix sexy. Je le vis alors voler quelques mètres en arrière. Je hoquetai et remarquai Edward dans son visage.

«Edward!» L'appelai-je et j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose.

«Tu ne veux pas répéter ce qui s'est passé au Brésil ici. Tu le regretterais.» Lui dis-je et je tentai de l'empêcher de tuer le gamin. Je savais que c'était une tentative futile, mais Edward ne ferait rien si j'étais entre eux.

«Je n'ai jamais regretté ce qui s'est passé au Brésil amour, je ne regretterai pas d'aller en prison alors.» Dit-il sincèrement et je levai les yeux au ciel. Les hommes.

Le garçon avait le nez en sang et se tenait le ventre. Ses amis étaient partis en courant.

«Si tu veux rester en vie, tu ferais mieux de partir.» Lui dis-je, et il courut en boitillant.

«Mon héros.» Gloussai-je, et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Mais je pouvais le voir se sentir fier d'avoir frappé quelqu'un. Je rapprochai son visage du mien et lui offrit un baiser passionné très public parce qu'avais entendu quelques personnes en train de parcourir les rayons se mettre à applaudir. Je rougis comme une tomate.

Edward me souleva à la manière des pompiers, obtenant quelques sifflets, et partit vers sa voiture.

«Edward! Pose-moi par terre!» M'exclamai-je, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

«Nope.» Fit-il en accentuant le 'p'. Il me déposa gentiment dans sa voiture et démarra.

«Où va-t-on?» Demandai-je curieuse.

«Dîner, c'est vendredi et tu as travaillé tard. Alors nous allons au restaurant.» Annonça-t-il et je souris. J'aimais ce plan. Rapidement nous fûmes à un café. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de manger, alors je commandais seulement une omelette à la tomate. Edward prit un panini.

«Tu veux marcher? Il y a de petits commerces sympa ici.» Proposai-je quand Edward paya l'addition.

«Comme tu veux amour.» Dit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main pendant un moment, écoutant les musiciens sur le trottoir. Edward m'acheta un livre de recettes de cuisine. C'était tellement mieux que des fleurs. Il avait aussi tendance à enrouler ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasser chastement à n'importe quel moment, ce qui me faisait rougir et fondre.

«Oooooo de la glace!» M'exclamai-je, et nous prîmes une glace. Bien qu'Edward ait la sienne, il voulait lécher la mienne, prétendant qu'elle était meilleure. Alors je léchai la sienne en disant qu'elle était meilleure. Une de ses mains était glissée dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Et puis il pressa rapidement ma fesse gauche, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri. Il rit.

«Edward.» L'avertis-je mais il m'embrassa en haussant les épaules et en retirant sa main de ma poche.

Il m'arrivait de remarquer quelques filles me jeter des regards mauvais, mais je m'en moquais. Je me sentais victorieuse sachant que j'étais l'objet de leur convoitise. Cet homme splendide était tout à moi. Personne ne pouvait m'abattre.

Bon excepté ce sentiment de nausée et de vertige qui me prenait.

«Tu vas bien bébé?» Demanda Edward. Je m'appuyai contre lui et enroulai mes bras autour de lui en hochant la tête.

«Je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien, rentrons.» Dit-il et je hochai encore la tête, je n'étais pas en état de me disputer avec lui puisqu'il avait raison.

Nous fûmes rapidement à la maison et j'enfilai ma nuisette bleue clair. Nous nous mîmes au lit et je commençai à me sentir mieux.

«Tu as besoin de quelque chose?» Demanda Edward.

«Non, je pense que ça va maintenant. C'est sûrement parce que j'ai été debout toute la journée et que je n'ai pas mangé à midi.» Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

«Bella, tu dois déjeuner. C'est ça, on va déjeuner ensemble tous les jours.» Dit-il, et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il me fit taire en m'embrassant. Ai-je déjà mentionné que c'était le meilleur moyen de me faire taire? Bon, seulement si la personne était Edward.

Sa langue sortit et lécha mes lèvres, les séparant d'un même coup. Je bloquai mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de moi. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche, me faisant gémir. Je fis de même, ce qui le fit aussi gémir.

Tout à coup, l'impression de malaise reprit place au creux de mon ventre à pleine force. Je repoussai Edward et courrai à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas tomber.

«Bella?» Entendis-je Edward m'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre.

J'étais en train de vider le contenu de notre dîner dans les toilettes. Mes yeux étaient larmoyants et ma gorge brûlait en raison de la force des vomissements.

«Oh mon dieu bébé, tu vas bien?» Entendis-je Edward dire. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tenir les cheveux. Je hochai un peu la tête et allai me laver les dents consciencieusement.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il vint et me serra dans ses bras en caressant doucement mon dos. Il s'écarta et m'embrassa sur le front. Il me souleva aussi comme une mariée et me porta jusqu'au lit.

«On va chez le médecin demain.» Dit-il après m'avoir bordée comme une petite fille.

«NON.» Me plaignis-je, mais je jure qu'il m'avait lancé le 'regard du père'.

«Bonne nuit, je t'aime.» Murmura-t-il et il embrassa mes lèvres.

«T'aime aussi.» Dis-je et je me rapprochai de lui.

Je pense que j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'avais pas remarqué la lumière du soleil, le chant des oiseaux et l'absence d'Edward dans le lit.

«Edward?»

«Tu es réveillée?» L'entendis-je et il vint me faire mon bisou du matin.

«Je pue.» Dis-je en le repoussant.

«Tu m'embrassais avant le matin.» Remarqua-t-il.

«Eh bien nous sentions tous les deux mauvais.» Dis-je en riant.

«Alors, tu te sens mieux maintenant? Tu as dormi plus de 12 heures.» Dit-il en caressant ma joue. Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

«12 heures!» Criai-je et il acquiesça. Je m'assis immédiatement dans le lit, ce qui était une mauvaise idée parce que le sentiment de nausée revint et je courus encore vers la salle de bain.

«J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous. On part dans 30 minutes.» Dit Edward en m'aidant à me relever. Je me lavai rapidement les dents et pris une douche. Puisqu'il faisait un peu froid dehors ce jour-là, ou peut-être que j'étais frileuse, je portais un pull bleu foncé avec un jean délavé. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

Nous étions à l'hôpital et je grognai. Je détestais cet endroit.

«C'est pour ton bien amour. Je m'inquiète pour toi.» Dit Edward et je m'en voulus. Il était le parfait mari qui prenait soin de moi pendant que je ne cessais de vomir.

«Merci.» Lui dis-je et je l'embrassai amoureusement.

«Umm de rien, mais pourquoi?» Demanda-t-il alors que nous entrions.

«Pour prendre soin de moi.»

«Me laisserais-tu me débrouiller tout seul si j'étais malade?» Demanda-t-il, et je le regardai, stupéfaite.

«Bien sûr que non!»

«Tu vois… Alors tu sais pourquoi je le fais aussi.» Dit-il en riant et j'acquiesçai puis lui souris. La vieille infirmière/réceptionniste nous dit de patienter un moment.

Je devenais anxieuse et n'arrêtai pas de bouger.

«Bébé, calme-toi, tu iras bien.» Dit-il en me frottant le dos.

«Puis-je vous demander ce qui ne va pas?» Demanda une femme qui était assise face à nous. Elle me faisait un peu penser à Esmé.

«Elle se sent un peu étourdie et vomi beaucoup.» Répondit Edward en continuant de me frotter le dos. La femme me sourit d'un air entendu.

«Oh chérie, vous allez aller mieux que bien.» Dit-elle, l'infirmière l'appela et elle partit.

«Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?» Demandai-je à Edward qui haussa les épaules.

Hmm…Alors laissez-moi voir, vertige…vomissements…temps de sommeil plus long… OH MON DIEU. Je hoquetai.

«Quoi quoi?» Commença à s'inquiéter Edward. J'étais toujours sous le choc et ne pouvais rien dire.

«Amour s'il te plait, peux-tu dire quelque chose?» Redemanda-t-il, je savais qu'il était inquiet.

«Je vais bien.» Couinai-je. Il ne me crut pas, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, mon nom fut appelé.

«Bonjour, Bella et Edward. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?» Dit le Docteur Andrews. C'était un homme de la cinquantaine, un proche ami de Carlisle.

«Eh bien.. Um, j'ai vomi deux fois et Edward s'en inquiète.» Dis-je, et Edward me lança un regard mauvais.

«Je pense qu'elle a des vertiges et elle a dormi plus de douze heures.» Dit-il au docteur, tout fier.

«Je vois.» Dit le médecin. J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'aurais pu m'évanouir.

Pouvais-je être… Étais-je seulement prête?

Que se passerait-il s'il y avait vraiment un bébé en moi? Mon bébé et celui d'Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'au lieu d'être effrayée ou inquiète, j'étais en fait heureuse. J'espérais simplement qu'Edward ressente la même chose.

«Eh bien je vais faire une analyse sanguine, ne vous en faites pas.» Dit-il et il prépara le matériel pour cela.

«Je te guiderai, ne t'en fais pas.» Dit Edward en regardant mon visage paniqué. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais peur de l'aiguille ou des résultats.

Il se pencha vers moi et son souffle passa sur mon visage, me donnant le vertige et puis il plaça doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de son goût et la sensation. Bien vite, il avait disparu et j'ouvris les yeux.

«J'ai le sang nécessaire, merci Edward.» Dit Docteur Andrews en riant un peu. Edward semblait fier de lui et je rougis. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas senti l'aiguille.

«Les résultats vont prendre à peu près 10 minutes, mais j'ai une question.» Demanda le Docteur Andrews et nous acquiesçâmes tous les deux. «Bella, avez-vous fait un test de grossesse?» Dit-il calmement.

Je sentis Edward se tendre près de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre et secouai la tête.

«Ne vous en faites pas, vous le saurez assez vite. Je reviens.» Dit-il et il quitta la pièce.

Je me mordillai la lèvre et Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ne voulait-il pas d'un bébé? J'espérais que ce n'était pas le cas parce que peu importait ce qui arriverait, je ne pouvais pas abandonner notre bébé. Il n'était même pas encore en vie, mais je l'aimais déjà.

«Edward?» Je dis son nom doucement et il me regarda. Je ne pouvais pas décrire l'expression de son visage, trop d'émotions y passaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer un peu.

Dès que je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, le comportement d'Edward changea et il m'encercla de ses bras fermement, me chuchotant son amour. Je me sentis un peu mieux et m'accrochai à lui.

Il embrassa mes lèvres et prit mon visage en coupe pour porter mes lèvres aux siennes. Il m'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper et le docteur Andrews entra en tenant un papier. Mon cœur se mit à battre fortement dans ma poitrine et j'agrippai la main d'Edward dans les miennes.

«Alors?» Demanda Edward impatiemment.

«Eh bien j'ai vos résultats et j'ai découvert que vous aviez une grippe intestinale.» Dit le docteur et aucun de nous ne dit un mot. J'avais une grippe intestinale?

Non…Je ne voulais pas une grippe intestinale. J'étais censée être enceinte, pas vrai?

«J'ai une grippe intestinale?» Redemandai-je.

«Oui, elle a l'air d'être partie à présent, mais buvez beaucoup en rentrant à la maison.» Sourit Docteur Andrews. Je regardai Edward, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Je me mis à frotter sa main entre les miennes.

«Alors Bella n'est pas enceinte?» Demanda Edward au médecin d'une voix monotone.

«Oui, Isabella n'est pas enceinte.» Répondit le médecin.

Ces mots firent mon cœur se serrer. Je savais que nous ne pensions pas à avoir des enfants, mais maintenant que j'avais ressenti ce que c'était d'être enceinte, même si ce n'était pas réel, quelque chose en moi avait changé et je le voulais. Je voulais avoir le bébé d'Edward. Je voulais notre petit fait de notre amour. Celui avec nos gênes.

«Je vois.» Murmura Edward et j'aurais voulu lire ses pensées.


	34. Chapter 32

**_Et voilà enfin ce 32ème chapitre. Navrée de le poster aussi tard, ma clé usb avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache._**

**_Il ne nous reste plus qu'une quinzaine de chapitres à partager ensemble ce qui reste encore assez conséquent._**

**_Dans un domaine plus privé, je me suis vu offrir une occasion en or qui risque de me prendre pas mal de temps si tout se passe comme je le veux. En cas de problème pour le postage, je ferais en sorte de vous prévenir dès que possible._**

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 32

BPOV.

«Hmm…J'imagine que je vais devoir régler ça.» Entendis-je Edward marmonner dans sa barbe. Régler quoi? Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, il parla de nouveau.

«Pourriez-vous nous excuser un moment?» Demanda-t-il au Docteur Andrews. Le médecin acquiesça et sortit de nouveau. Je sentis Edward bouger et se mettre devant moi, ses bras étaient toujours autour de ma taille. Je fixai mes orteils.

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pédicure._

«Bella, mon amour, regarde-moi.» Dit-il tendrement et je relevai les yeux. Son visage ne reflétait qu'inquiétude et amour pour moi.

«A quoi penses-tu?» Demanda-t-il doucement en prenant mon visage en coupe dans sa main gauche.

«Que je suis contente de ne plus avoir la grippe.» Chuchotai-je.

«Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais?» S'enquit-il et je hochai la tête. Il se rapprocha un peu.

«Quand j'ai entendu le médecin parler de grossesse, j'étais sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai même pas pensé que c'était une possibilité. Et puis j'ai pensé que nous étions prêts, si j'étais prêt. Et puis je t'ai regardé et tout s'est mis en place. Quand j'ai pensé à comment nous avions pu faire un bébé, notre bébé qui aurait un peu de toi et un peu de moi en lui ou en elle, j'étais tellement heureux.» Dit-il, me souriant largement.

«C'est vrai?» Demandai-je faiblement.

«Pas toi?» Questionna-t-il et je hochai la tête. Il se rapprocha encore.

«Je voulais être enceinte Edward. J'aimais même notre bébé non-existant autant que je t'aime.» Dis-je avec conviction. Il me fit son parfait sourire en coin et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos mains se nouèrent dans les cheveux de l'autre alors que nous nous embrassions passionnément.

«Eh bien…Commençons les essais-bébé madame Cullen.» Dit-il en souriant largement et je ris en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

«Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?» Demanda le docteur Andrews en rentrant en souriant.

«Nope, merci doc. Je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous tout de suite.» Rit Edward et je rougis. Docteur Andrews arqua un sourcil.

«Nous allons tenter d'avoir un bébé.» Dit Edward avec un grand sourire.

«C'est magnifique. Bonne chance. Bien que vous devriez rendre visite à votre gynécologue.» Dit le docteur Andrews et nos acquiesçâmes.

«Merci beaucoup.» Lui répondis-je.

«Pas de problème. Prenez soin de vous et buvez plus.» Dit-il.

Nous quittions l'hôpital en souriant comme des idiots. Nous allions être parents. J'allais être maman et Edward allait être papa.

J'appelai immédiatement ma gynécologue, Carmen. Puisque j'avais récemment été faire un check-up, elle déclara que j'étais en parfaite santé. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de jeter ma pilule.

Rose avait organisé un repas ce soir. Adam grandissait, il avait presque deux mois à présent. Il ressemblait tellement à Emmett, exceptés ses yeux qui étaient ceux de Rose. Alice et Jasper cherchaient une maison puisque l'appartement d'Alice n'avait qu'une chambre et que Jasper avait besoin de plus d'espace pour son bureau.

«Amour.» Entendis-je Edward appeler.

«Oui?» Demandais-je en riant. Il jouait de nouveau à Guitar Hero et semblait très concentré. Cela me rappelait ce qui c'était passé deux semaines plus tôt.

_Je m'étais réveillée après une autre session ' d'essai bébé'. Depuis que nous avions décidé d'avoir un bébé, nous n'avions pas passé plus de 6 heures sans faire l'amour. C'était fou, je le sais._

_Mais j'en aimais chaque minute._

_Rien que penser à la façon dont nous faisions un bébé, un petit être qui aurait nos gênes en lui ou en elle était suffisant pour repartir pour une autre session. Edward disait les choses les plus tendres et les plus sentimentales en le faisant._

_Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos nu, envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il riait chaque fois que je tapais sa main._

_«Nous devons nous réveiller bientôt.» Murmura-t-il._

_«Hmm..» Dis-je, absente._

_«A quoi penses-tu, bébé?» Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes._

_«Et bien… J'ai une semaine de retard, mais je ne veux présumer de rien…» Lui dis-je en me mordant les lèvres. Edward eut soudainement cet éclat dans les yeux. Il l'avait chaque fois que nous parlions de notre bébé, bon notre futur bébé. Il allait être le meilleur papa au monde._

_«Tu penses que peut-être?» Demanda-t-il tout excité, et je haussai les épaules, mais des papillons éclatèrent dans mon ventre._

_«Même si tu ne l'es pas…Nous pouvons essayer encore et encore, et encore.» Fit-il en se rapprochant, atteignant enfin mes lèvres et il m'embrassa tendrement._

_J'étais au travail quand j'étais rentrée rapidement à la maison. Je me sentais un peu bizarre et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je me débarrassai de cette idée. Edward voulait faire à dîner alors je m'étais simplement changée pour un short et un débardeur confortables, recroquevillée avec mon livre préféré et un verre de lait. Je savais que je n'étais pas enceinte, mais je ne voulais pas courir de risque._

_«CHERIE! JE SUIS LA!» Entendis-je Edward crier dès qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Je riais depuis le canapé. Il entra en jetant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sur son chemin. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il soupira, partit en tapant du pied, prit ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et les plaça avec application sur le côté. Il pouvait être un tel enfant._

Pourquoi voulais-je un enfant quand je l'avais lui?

_Oh oui, le petit souvenir de notre amour rien qu'à nous, comme l'appelait Edward._

_Il prit le livre de mes mains et m'embrassa passionnément. Nous nous séparâmes pour respirer. Edward allongea sa tête sur mes cuisses pendant que je faisais courir ma main dans ses cheveux et finissais les deux derniers chapitres du livre. Avant que je ne le sache, j'entendis ses légers ronflements._

_Je plaçai mon livre sur la table et admirai son beau visage. Il semblait si en paix. J'embrassai son front et plaçai sa tête sur un coussin. Puisqu'il était tard pour faire à dîner, je nous commandai simplement une pizza._

_La sensation étrange dans mes parties intimes revint et je me précipitai à la salle de bain._

_«BELLA? Tu vas bien?» Edward entra en courant dans la pièce, un peu décoiffé._

_C'est alors que je compris que j'étais assise sur le sol, en pleurant. Il s'assit près de moi, m'entoura de ses bras. M'embrassant de temps en temps._

_«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé amour?» Demanda-t-il avec apaisement._

_«J'ai mes règles.» Reniflais-je._

_«Oh bébé… On a essayé pendant moins d'un mois. Certains couples mettent plus d'un an.» Dit-il._

_D'une certaine façon, ça ne m'avait pas calmée. J'étais déprimée les deux jours suivants, et Edward s'inquiétait. Et puis je m'étais rappelé quelque chose que ma mère m'avait dit._

_«Chérie, tu devrais être heureuse avec ce que tu as maintenant parce que lorsque tu essayes d'atteindre quelque chose et que tu n'y arrives pas, tu blesses les gens qui t'aiment. Préfèrerais-tu avoir quelque chose d'inaccessible et perdre ceux que tu aimes?» M'avait dit René une fois quand je commençais le lycée. Je voulais faire partie des gens branchés et avoir des choses cool, mais à cause de ça, j'avais blessé ma meilleure amie du moment, Candice._

_Je compris ce que j'avais fait et me précipitai au bureau d'Edward. Je déboulai dans son bureau et il sursauta._

_«Bella? Tu vas bien? Quelque chose ne va pas?» S'inquiéta-t-il, mais il garda une certaine distance entre nous. Nous regarder me fit pleurer parce que je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce que j'avais fait._

_«J-je je suis dé-désolée. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis si dé-désolée.» Dis-je de façon pathétique et je m'accrochai à lui._

_«Je m'en fiche si je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. On pourra toujours adopter, pas vrai?» Dis-je, et il acquiesça._

_«Je t'aime aussi bébé. On arrivera à surpasser ça tous les deux.» Murmura-t-il et il inclina ses lèvres vers les miennes. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, tout comme le faisaient nos langues. Nous devions nous arrêter là, merci Mère Nature._

_Alors pendant quelques jours, Edward ouvrit la boîte non-ouverte de Guitar Hero et je découvris que j'étais assez douée. Nous rîmes et plaisantâmes et je lui bottai les fesses à ce jeu._

«JE T'AI BATTUE!» Cria Edward, me ramenant au présent. Je ris face à sa danse de la joie. Bien que ce soit vraiment mignon.

«C'est bien chéri. Je peux toujours te botter le cul à nouveau.» Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il me regarda, et avant que je ne comprenne, il sauta sur moi. M'emprisonnant entre le mur et lui.

«Quoi?» Dit-il et il fit courir son nez de ma mâchoire à mon cou. Je frissonnai, le faisant sourire.

«Je te bats toujours.» Répondis-je, un peu étourdie.

«Je crois que j'aime ça. Tu peux me commander quand tu le veux.» Dit-il, la voix rauque.

«Tu serais mon esclave?» Demandai-je en riant.

«Oui, Maîtresse Bella.» Rit-il.

«Et bien j'imagine que je serai aussi ton esclave.» Murmurai-je, un peu distraite par les baisers humides d'Edward qu'il plaçait vers mon décolleté.

«Kay.» Marmonna-t-il et il lécha le dessus de mon sein. Je gémis.

«Viens bébé. Nous devons nous préparer pour la soirée de Rose.» Dit la partie consciente de mon cerveau. Et aussi la partie démoniaque qui m'empêchait de sauter mon mari.

«Kay.» Dit-il encore et il baissa mon débardeur, exposant mes seins nus à sa vue. Il prit instantanément un téton dans sa bouche.

«Ohh… Ed-» Je m'arrêtai en milieu de phrase alors qu'il me mordait doucement. Mes dessous étaient trempés et mon centre crépitait. Je pouvais sentir son excitation presser contre moi.

«Non…vraiment. Sérieusement chéri, on doit y aller.» Dis-je encore et j'essayai de le repousser. Il ne bougea pas, il avait une bonne emprise sur moi.

«On ne peut pas être un peu en retard?» Demanda-t-il. Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de mon sein et son souffle chaud me chatouillait.

«Oh seigneur.» Gémis-je.

«Tu as raison, nous devons y aller. Je dois être dans les bonnes grâces de mon cher beau-frère.» Dit-il et il s'écarta. Couvrant mes seins. Je le fusillai du regard et partis en tapant du pied.

«Oh allez amour.» Roucoula Edward. Je ne répondis pas et marchai vers notre chambre.

«Bébé… B!»

«BELLARINA!» L'entendis-je appeler et il se mit à courir. Mais j'étais plus rapide, enfin cette fois, et je fermai rapidement la porte à clé. Riant au passage.

Allez bébé, ouvre la porte.» Dit-il, et je tentai de l'ignorer. J'enfilai un short imprimé léopard et un débardeur blanc. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et j'avais un regard charbonneux avec un léger gloss rose. **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **

«D'accord Madame Cullen. Je suis ton mari, et tu fais ce que je dis.» Il tentait d'utiliser sa voix autoritaire.

«Tu ne me contrôles pas.» Dis-je, juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Tu as raison. Désolé, mais je t'appartiens bébé.» Roucoula-t-il et je pense que j'avais fondu sur place. «Amour, ouvre la porte. Je ne peux pas y aller en boxer, si?» Fit-il.

«Je pense que tu serais sexy en boxer.» Gloussai-je.

«Comme tu veux mon cœur. J'imagine que tout le monde, je veux dire toutes les femmes, peuvent voir mes atouts, hein?» Rit-il et j'étais énervée. J'ouvris brusquement la porte. Edward était appuyé de façon sexy contre le mur.

«Tu ne montreras à personne ce qui est à moi!» Lui dis-je, enfonçant un doigt dans son torse. Il me fit son sourire en coin, m'étourdissant.

«Comme tu veux.» Dit-il tendrement et il m'embrassa.

Il s'habilla rapidement et nous partîmes chez Emmett. Je pouvais entendre les rires, les pleurs d'un bébé et une petite fille riant juste devant la porte.

«Tu es prêt pour ça, Edward?» Demandai-je en riant. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et passa un doigt sur ma joue, me faisant rougir.

«Je suis tellement prêt pour ça amour. La vie que j'avais sans toi n'était même pas une vie. Je veux tout ça, tout avec toi. Seulement toi bébé.» Dit-il adorablement et il embrassa mon front.

«Moi aussi. Seulement toi.» Répondis-je.

«Sérieusement, je pense que je n'ai jamais vu de couple plus dégoulinant que le vôtre. Vous pourriez vivre rien qu'en regardant l'autre.» Rit Rose en nous faisant entrer.

«Oui. Je suis désolée de le dire, mais tu n'étais pas ma première femme Rosie.» Fit Emmett sérieusement et nous nous moquâmes tous. Rose alla le frapper à l'arrière de la tête et lui offrit un baiser passionné. Je pense que mon frère était étourdi.

Et puis j'entendis les pleurs de mon neveu.

«Je m'en occupe.» Annonçai-je et j'allai dans sa chambre. Adam était pleinement réveillé dans son berceau, je le pris rapidement et l'enroulais dans la couverture puis l'emmenait en bas avec moi. Edward était assis sur le canapé avec Tabitha sur ses genoux, il jouait à guitar hero ici aussi. Jasper semblait apprécier le faiseur de paix entre Emmett et lui.

«ADAM!» Cria Alice, faisant pleurer Adam. Rose le prit rapidement et alla changer sa couche.

«Oups.» Fit-elle.

«Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'il allait pleurer de toute façon.» Je tapotai son bras.

Après le dîner, Rose nous servit un gâteau aux fruits rouges. Les deux adorables enfants dormaient, laissant Emmett se comporter de façon immature, comme d'habitude.

«Je pense qu'on a trouvé notre maison.» Pépia Alice en sautillant.

«Elle est où?» Demanda Edward.

«Nope, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous la verrez une fois que j'aurais fini de redécorer. Ça prendra quelques mois cependant.» Dit Alice.

«Félicitations! J'ai hâte.» M'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

«Gamine, toi et moi. Guitar Hero.» Proclama Emmett.

«Tu sais que tu perds toujours…» Ris-je. Pendant que nous jouions, je remarquais qu'Edward était pensif. Je pris note de lui demander pourquoi plus tard.

Rapidement, il se fit tard et nous nous dîmes au revoir avant de partir. Edward et moi nous endormîmes assez vite. Peut-être que les dîners sont fatigants, qui l'aurait su?

Je me réveillai avant Edward pour une fois. Je ne savais pas comment il le faisait mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était toujours réveillé avant moi et m'apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Puisqu'aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale pour nous, je décidai de lui faire un énorme petit-déjeuner au lit. J'enfilai mon peignoir et allai à la cuisine. Je fis mes fameuses crêpes avec un doux fourrage au fromage et un coulis de framboise. J'ajoutai des rösti de pomme de terre et un bol de fruits frais avec du jus d'orange. Je les déposai joliment sur un plateau avec une rose dans un vase.

«Bonjour!» Pépiai-je comme Alice.

«Je ne me réveille pas sans mon bisou du matin.» Entendis-je la voix étouffée d'Edward sous l'oreiller. Je posai le plateau sur la table de nuit et sautai sur Edward. Il sourit, un peu endormi, avec ses yeux de chambre et m'attira sous les couvertures.

«Ahah, Edward… Réveille-toi…» dis-je en tentant de m'échapper de sa barbe naissante. C'est le genre de torture qu'Edward me faisait subir. Les brûlures de barbe.

«Ouch ça fait vraiment mal bébé.» Me plaignis-je et il arrêta mais commença à déposer des baisers mouillés sur ma peau rougie.

«On vit vraiment ensemble depuis un an?» Réfléchis-je.

«Ouep.» Dit Edward, rayonnant de joie.

«Le temps passe si vite.» Soufflai-je et il acquiesça.

«Joyeux premier anniversaire de mariage.» Lui dis-je doucement.

«Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.» Répondit-il en souriant largement. Nous visages se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes pendant qu'il en faisait de même avec ma lèvre supérieure. Nous léchâmes, suçâmes et mordillâmes l'autre. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses, les massant. Les miennes étaient enfoncées dans ses boucles de bronze désordonnées. Je sentis sa langue tenter de gagner une entrée, alors j'ouvris la bouche.

«Tu dois te laver les dents.» Dis-je en me reculant et je ris à sa moue.

«Génial… C'est ce qu'un mari doit faire après avoir donné un baiser de joyeux un an de mariage à sa femme?» Dit Edward et il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'autre depuis la salle de bain. J'étais toujours morte de rire.

«Tu as fait des crêpes?» Demanda-t-il comme un enfant, oubliant complètement sa colère. Je hochai la tête. Il souleva le plateau avidement et le plaça sur le lit.

«Ché troo bwooon.» Dit Edward en s'empiffrant de nourriture.

«Est-ce que c'est 'j'aime ça' en langage d'Edward?» Demandai-je en riant. Il plaça la fourchette dans ma bouche. Je gémis en mangeant le bout de crêpe. Je suis douée pour ça.

«Nourris-moi.» Ordonnai-je. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais me nourris. Nous mangeâmes rapidement notre petit-déjeuner en se faisant manger l'un l'autre. Je sortis quelque chose de la table de nuit et le plaçai sur les genoux d'Edward.

«Tu m'a acheté quelque chose chez Tiffany?» Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

«Tu détestes?» Boudais-je.

«Amour, je ne l'ai même pas vu. J'étais juste surpris. Je suis sûr que c'est adorable.» Dit-il et il alla défaire les rubans blancs et ouvrir la boîte bleue. C'était une gourmette d'or blanc. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

«Wow.» Murmura-t-il en traçant du doigt le «amour Bella» inscrit à l'intérieur, puis le mit. Je me mordais les lèvres.

«Tu sais que tu n'avais pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit?» Demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête. «Mais je l'adore, c'est magnifique. Merci.» Dit-il et il m'embrassa tendrement.

«Et bien… A propos de mon cadeau.» Fit-il.

«Edward…»

«Je n'ai pas payé pour ça. Je ne le ferai jamais parce que ce gâteau est du genre illimité.» Rit-il.

«Quoi?» Demandai-je, confuse. Il m'enroula dans ses bras et avec les miens autour de son cou.

«On va être certains de faire un bébé aujourd'hui, et c'est mon cadeau.» Dit-il tendrement, faisant courir son nez sur mon épaule découverte. C'étaient là les mots les plus beaux qu'il m'ait jamais dits.

«Tu parais si sûr.» Gloussai-je.

«Oh oui, mes petits gars feront le travail» rit-il. «De plus je t'ai dit que ce cadeau et du genre illimité alors on peut le faire encore, et encore, et encore.» Dit-il en embrassant mon épaule. Il releva ses brillants yeux verts vers moi, ils avaient cette étincelle. Je lui souris en retour.

«Donne-moi 30 minutes.» Lui dis-je.

«Quoi? Tu sais que nous ne sortons pas de la maison aujourd'hui, pas vrai?» Fit-il.

«Oui… Mais j'ai quelque chose de spécial de prévu. Alors pour ça j'ai besoin que tu sortes de la chambre.» Lui indiquai-je et il grogna mais sortit.

Je déguerpis rapidement dans la salle de bain et pris un bon bain. Mes cheveux étaient placés en de grosses boucles sans aucun produit chimique pour qu'Edward puisse sentir mon shampooing. Je me mis de la lotion sur le corps. Je mis un peu de fard à paupière brillant et du baume à lèvres. J'allai chercher le sac dans le fond du placard, derrière le meuble à chaussures, pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas le trouver par accident. Alice m'avait aidé pour ça, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas que nous allions faire un bébé. Cette seule pensée me rendit toute excitée. J'enfilai l'ensemble dénudé, très transparent et le boxer aussi transparent **(photo sur le blog sous l'article «chapitre 37»). **Il y avait un éventail de plumes noires que j'étais censée tenir pour cacher mes seins.

J'illuminai la chambre avec des bougies parfumées. Plaçai la peinture au chocolat pour le corps sur la table de nuit. Il y avait un grand fauteuil blanc dans le coin de notre chambre. J'allai m'y allonger d'une façon très séduisante avec ma plume pour me couvrir.

«Edward… bébé viens ici.» Dis-je de ce que j'espérai être une voix sexy. J'entendis de rapides pas. J'imagine que quelqu'un était très impatient. Je riais un peu. Edward entra dans notre chambre. Sa mâchoire toucha le sol. Je le remarquai me chercher sur le lit d'abord, et puis ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Bon peut-être mon corps.

Ses yeux allèrent de mes seins couverts à mes fesses à peine couvertes et puis revinrent à mon visage.

Je lui souris de façon sexy et basculai mes cheveux d'un côté, exposant le dessus de mon sein. Il vint doucement vers moi, se défaisant de son t-shirt en chemin. Il était debout là, dans son boxer qui maintenait une tente. Mon cœur s'affolait à cause de l'intimité de son regard.

«Bella.» Mon nom tomba de ses lèvres d'une façon très tentante.

Je m'assis doucement sur le fauteuil, m'assurant de ne pas laisser un sein à son regard passionné. Je pouvais le voir impatient de me toucher. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, me dévorant, et je pouvais y voir le désir. Il y avait aussi de l'amour, toujours de l'amour. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et il entrelaça nos doigts. Je l'attirai en avant et l'asseyai sur le fauteuil près du mien. Je montai sur ses cuisses, le chevauchant. Mes genoux étaient pliés de chaque côté de lui. Ses mains allèrent à mes fesses et se mirent à jouer avec les froufrous de la culotte. Le mouvement de ses doigts frôlant ma peau fit que j'étais déjà détrempée.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ma main alla de sa poitrine à ses abdos, grattant légèrement avec mes ongles. Il gémit lorsque je le fis. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser juste au-dessus de son cœur. Mes baisers remontèrent vers son cou, sa pomme d'Adam, sa mâchoire toujours couverte de cette barbe naissante. Dès que je fus à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, ses mains jaillirent pour prendre mon visage en coupe et il crocheta ses lèvres aux miennes. C'était un baiser plutôt ardent. Ses mains se mirent doucement à parcourir mon corps, lui procurant des réactions propres. Je lui mordillai gentiment la lèvre, la suçant dans ma bouche, et en le faisant je sentis ses hanches frotter franchement contre les miennes, je retournai la faveur en me frottant légèrement contre lui. Me satisfaisant de la sensation de son érection contre moi, mes parties basses se trempaient de plaisir.

Nos langues dansèrent ensemble et nous gémîmes conjointement. Je sentis sa main se lever et venir me retirer l'éventail. Il se recula puis m'attira plus près de lui, de façon à ce que mes seins soient juste au-dessus de sa bouche et mon dos était arqué, ma tête retombant en arrière. Il lécha d'abord mes tétons puis en prit un dans sa bouche. Nos hanches continuaient de se balancer lentement l'un contre l'autre. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Il changea de téton et fit la même chose.

«Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy tout de suite…la seule chose qui me retient de te prendre dans l'instant c'est parce que je ne veux pas faire notre bébé dans la soif du désir.» Dit-il, la voix rauque, et il m'attira à lui puis m'allongea sur le fauteuil. Edward traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à ma culotte et la retira. J'abaissai son boxer, dès qu'il eut compris, il se leva et le retira, faisant se libérer sa queue.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et bouger pour obtenir un peu de friction. Ça devenait vraiment chaud. Edward remarqua la peinture au chocolat pour le corps et la pris. Il me sourit largement et l'ouvrit. Au lieu d'utiliser le pinceau, il y plongea un de ses doigts et dessina des motifs aléatoires sur mes seins. Il y pencha ensuite sa bouche et se mit à me lécher.

«Oh seigneur.» Marmonnai-je alors qu'il me nettoyait avec sa langue. Il plongea encore son doigt dans la peinture et puis le déposa sur mon ventre, vers mon centre impatient. Il déposa doucement des baisers sur mon ventre puis me lécha. Lorsque sa bouche se rapprocha de mon clitoris, il le lapa.

«EDWARD!» Je haletai son nom quand le plaisir éclata en moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse glisser un doigt en moi, je le repoussai et le basculai pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le fauteuil.

«Je ne veux pas jouir avant que tu sois en moi.» Lui dis-je et il m'offrit son magnifique sourire. Je pris le pinceau et l'enfonçai dans le chocolat. J'écrivis sur son torse «I», puis «love» sur ses abdominaux, ignorant son excitation qui était couchée sur son ventre. Je me dépêchai et écrivis «you» sur ses testicules, riant à ses mouvements saccadés.

«Bébé, c'est sensible.» Grogna Edward. Je remontai sur son corps et l'embrassai, le faisant efficacement taire. Je pouvais sentir le chocolat dans sa bouche et gémis. Je me mis à lécher et embrasser le chocolat sur son torse et ses abdos.

Je plaçai un baiser juste sur son gland, le faisant palpiter. Je ris et descendis. Je léchai doucement le chocolat sur ses boules. Je plaçai ma main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

«PUTAIN! BELLA!» Cria-t-il. Je pouvais sentir ses testicules se contracter, mais elles étaient si bonnes, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

«Bébé… J'veux jouir en toi.» Souffla difficilement Edward. Je retirais le 'U' d'un coup de langue, le faisant encore frémir.

Dès que j'eus fini, il s'assit, les jambes toujours sur le fauteuil et moi à califourchon sur lui. Mes jambes étaient de chaque côté de lui. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et il me sourit amoureusement, me faisant sourire aussi. Ses mains entourèrent mon coup, m'attirant à sa bouche. Notre baiser était doux, gentil et plein d'amour. Ses mains agrippèrent ensuite mes hanches et me soulevèrent un peu. Je le pris en main et le positionnai juste devant mon entrée.

«Je t'aime.» Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Soufflai-je. Il plongea son regard intense dans le mien et entra en moi, je soupirai fortement.

Sa tête tomba près de mon oreille et ses dents frôlèrent la peau à cet endroit. Ses hanches se soulevèrent doucement puis redescendirent, envoyant des décharges électriques en moi, je laissai des cris de plaisir m'échapper alors qu'il commençait à pousser habilement et doucement, créant des frissons et des réactions. Il lui arrivait parfois de déposer un baiser sur mon sein puis sur mes lèvres. Nos torses étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

«Amour.» L'entendis-je gémir.

«Mmhhh…»

Il se mit à accélérer, je roulai des hanches pour bouger avec lui. Il souleva sa tête et regarda mon visage, après que j'ai ouvert les yeux, il crocheta ses lèvres aux miennes, en même temps qu'une autre poussée. Je lui rendis son baiser, poussant ma langue contre la sienne.

Nous étions complètement enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, et enfoncés l'un dans l'autre. La chambre était remplie des sons de nos grognements et gémissements.

J'enroulai mes bras autour du coup d'Edward et il mordilla la mienne, nous bougeâmes un peu plus fort, ses poussées devenant un peu plus rapides.

«Je suis proche.» Chuchotai-je contre son oreille, et je déposai un baiser juste en-dessous. L'une de ses mains trouva mes seins et se mit à jouer avec, les câlinant.

«Edward.»

«Moi aussi amour.» Grogna-t-il, et il accéléra.

«OH EDWARD! AAHhh…» Criai-je fortement alors que les vagues de plaisir déferlaient en moi, et je frissonnai contre son torse, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos, puis je m'arquai alors que mes doigts descendaient.

«BELLA!» Rugit-il alors que je me resserrai autour de lui. Il s'enfonça deux fois en moi alors qu'il jouissait. Il frissonna et s'écroula sur moi. J'étais sur le dos, mes jambes toujours enroulées autour de lui, tout cela sur le fauteuil. Son poids m'enfonçait mais il était le bienvenu. Le bout de mes doigts caressa doucement son dos de haut en bas, alors qu'il se levait et s'abaissait alors que nos respirations revenaient lentement à la normale.

Il resta en moi pendant je ne sais combien de temps parce que je me réveillai alors qu'il se retirait. Il me souriait avec adoration et m'offrit un baiser tendre.

«Je reviens.» Murmura-t-il, et avant que je puisse m'asseoir, il m'arrêta.

«Tu dois rester allongée. J'ai entendu dire que ça aidait à concevoir.» Dit-il d'une voix très doctorale. Je ris mais restai en place. Il revint avec un gant de toilette chaud et essuya la substance collante.

Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un avait répandu de la poussière excitante sur moi ou pas, mais la façon dont il me caressait avec le gant m'excitait beaucoup. Il le remarqua bien sûr.

«Mhh… Tu aimes ça amour?» Demanda-t-il, la voix râpeuse.

«Oui.»

Je le vis durcir à mes mots, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je fus soulevée et allongée sur le lit. Il m'entoura de ses bras, m'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Je gémis et enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, le massant. Nous étions allongés sur le côté, nous faisant face. Edward releva mon genou et le plaça sur sa cuisse. Je le sentis glisser en moi, ce qui fit se arquer mes hanches vers lui.

«Seigneur Edward…» Murmurai-je et je me frottai contre lui alors qu'il poussait en moi.

Je pouvais le sentir aller plus profond avec chaque poussée, ce qui me fit gémir plus fort. Je m'accrochai fermement à lui alors que le nœud dans mon ventre commençait à se former. Il se mit à accélérer et tout explosa en moi. Je hurlai son nom et l'entendis en faire de même avec le mien. Nous avions joui ensemble.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, sa langue percuta la mienne, et nous gémîmes dans la bouche de l'autre, nos mains s'accrochant n'importe où et partout, tendus de passion et d'amour.

Nous restâmes dans l'étreinte de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos corps arrêtent de trembler et que nos respirations soient de nouveau normales.

«Oh la… Je pense que je préfère nos essais-bébé.» Gloussai-je.

«C'est juste le début.» Dit Edward d'une voix de velours sexy, me piégeant sous lui et en me souriant d'une façon étrange.

_Oh et ça l'était…_

Il était à présent une heure du matin, et nous avions passé une journée sans nourriture. Edward m'avait fait un sandwiche au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée quelque part pendant nos essais-bébé. Je ne l'avais même pas laissé finir le sien quand je lui avais sauté dessus sur le sol. Puis nous fîmes le canapé…dans la douche. Puis je le fis encore alors que son cul nul allait ranger les livres qui étaient tombés à cause de notre dernière 'sauterie'.

«Si nous n'avons pas fait de bébé aujourd'hui, je pense que nous avons un bébé très têtu en préparation.» Dis-je, exténuée et Edward rigola.

«Tu me portes jusqu'au lit s'il te plait?» Demandai-je entre deux respirations difficiles.

«Je ne peux pas…trop fatigué…besoin d'eau…nourriture…toi.» Puis il m'attira sur lui pour que je n'ai pas à dormir sur le sol dur. J'embrassai son torse et murmurai «t'aime».

Je pense qu'il avait fini par me porter et m'allonger sur le lit parce que je sentis quelque chose de doux sous moi. Je m'enfonçai contre lui et me rendormis. En paix et très heureuse.

C'était l'un des meilleurs premier anniversaire jamais connu.


	35. Chapter 33

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 33.  
On se rapproche beaucoup de la fin. Je n'ai plus que 9 chapitres à traduire et j'aurais enfin donné une fin à cette fiction.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que personne d'autre n'arrêtera de lire cette fiction pour un trop plein de côté "guimauve".  
Bisous à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 33

BPOV

Alice m'avait traînée faire du shopping, j'avais grogné, je m'étais plainte et j'avais boudé. Elle avait dit que c'était pour sa future maison, alors j'avais accepté. Je devais dire que chercher des meubles était bien mieux que chercher des vêtements. Ce n'est pas que je déteste le shopping pour des vêtements, c'est sympa avec Edward, quand je le traîne. Mais pour Alice, c'est une mission.

J'étais vraiment tentée d'acheter quelques choses que j'avais remarquées. Alice se mit à me sourire d'un air entendu et quand je demandais pourquoi, elle répondait simplement «rien».

J'arrêtai d'y penser et profitai de mon temps avec elle.

Edward avait appelé un total de 4 fois parce que je lui manquais…et mes seins aussi. J'étais sur le point de quitter Alice et rentrer en courant, mais elle était plus rapide.

«Mais Bella…Dis-lui que j'ai besoin de te parler à propos de ce truc.» Se plaignit Edward au téléphone.

«Alice, il a besoin de me parler de 'ce truc'. C'est quoi?» Lui demandai-je et elle essaya de ne pas rire.

«Ça suffit, je m'en vais, et toi, Edward, tu vas me dire ce qu'est ce 'truc'.» Leur dis-je à tous les deux.

«Je le ferai…Maintenant rentre à la maison.» Fit Edward au téléphone, toujours en se plaignant.

«On s'en va là, apparemment Alice a aussi hâte que je sache pour 'ce truc'.» Expliquai-je.

«D'accord, je t'aime.» Dit-il tendrement. Je gloussai.

«T'aime aussi.» Répondis-je et je raccrochai.

Alice conduisit à une vitesse folle et me déposa à la maison. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi Edward m'avait acheté une voiture, personne ne me laissait conduire. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et dès que j'eus passé le pas de la porte, je fus soulevée par Edward qui nous fit tourner sur nous-mêmes.

«Oh seigneur, je crois que j'ai le tournis.» Dis-je, et il me reposa rapidement.

«Je crois que ça va» lui affirmai-je. «Nope.» Dis-je encore et je me précipitai à la salle de bain, déversant mon repas de midi.

«Je suis vraiment désolé bébé, j'étais juste tellement content.» Dit-il et il me souleva gentiment, me berçant dans ses bras, assis sur le sofa.

« Tu penses que ma grippe est revenue? J'ai vomi hier matin aussi.» Expliquai-je.

«Bella.» Fit encore Edward, et je le regardai, ses yeux scintillaient.

«OH MON DIEU! Tu penses… Je suis…» Commençai-je à dire. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un mois et demi était passé depuis notre anniversaire. Après ça nous avions simplement retrouvé notre vie normale et j'avais arrêté d'être paranoïaque à propos de mes règles.

«Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis plus d'un mois! Je n'avais même pas fait attention» couinai-je. «Maintenant que j'y pense mes seins sont comme engourdis.» Murmurai-je.

«Je sais, moi non plus je n'avais pas remarqué. J'imagine que nous étions occupés avec d'autres choses…» Se questionna-t-il en tâtant mes seins, et je lui écartai les mains d'une tape, obtenant une moue boudeuse.

«Est-ce qu'on a des tests de grossesse?» Demanda-t-il et je pouvais le voir tenter de retenir sa danse de la joie. Pour être franche, j'avais envie de le faire aussi même si je détestais ça.

_Je suis peut-être enceinte._

«Oui on en a.» Dis-je en me précipitant vers la salle de bain. Je les trouvai sur l'étagère du haut. Je poussai Edward à l'extérieur pour que je puisse essayer de faire pipi sur le bâtonnet.

«Alors?» Demanda-t-il, tout excité, une fois que j'eus fini.

«Ça nous dit d'attendre.» Soupirai-je.

«Je pense que tu es enceinte.» Dit-il en me regardant amoureusement, et il embrassa mon front.

«Vraiment?» M'enquis-je, pleine d'espoir.

«Ouais… Quelque chose en toi est différent, d'une bonne façon.» Murmura-t-il.

Il était temps, et nous regardions le test. Il avait seulement une barre.

«Comment c'est possible?» Murmura Edward, il m'attira contre son torse et je cachai mon visage contre lui. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je lui avais dit que je ne laisserai pas cela se mettre entre nous. J'avais même oublié pendant un mois parce que je l'aimais plus que tout. Mais ça faisait tout de même mal de ne pas pouvoir lui donner un bébé.

J'essayais de faire comme si ça n'était pas arrivé, mais Edward vit clair en moi. J'avais vomi le matin ces trois dernières semaines, mais je lui avais assuré que c'était simplement parce que je ne me sentais pas bien émotionnellement.

«CA SUFFIT!» Hurla Edward, et je grimaçai. Les larmes se mirent à tomber, je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais pour une raison quelconque, elles ne voulaient pas arrêter.

«Oh mon dieu bébé, je ne te crie pas dessus. Je crie après moi…cette situation.» Commença-t-il à dire.

«Je ne peux pas te voir vomir tous les matins et puis me dire que tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas vraiment souri depuis des jours.» Dit-il, et il prit mon visage entre ses mains, essuyant mes larmes.

«Je suis désolée.» Reniflai-je.

«Non amour, c'est moi qui le suis. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Peux-tu faire un autre test de grossesse pour moi, s'il te plait?» Demanda-t-il gentiment et il me fit son regard de chien battu. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, même si ça signifiait que j'allais encore être triste après le résultat.

«Merci, je vais le chercher.» Dit-il avant que je puisse répondre. J'étais tellement stupide de croire qu'il ne remarquerait pas, bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Il était mon autre moitié après tout.

«Umm…bébé?» J'entendis Edward m'appeler depuis la salle de bain. J'entrai et trouvai un Edward frustré, se pinçant l'arrête du nez et tirant sur ses cheveux.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demandai-je essayant de retirer ses mains de ses magnifiques cheveux.

«J'ai accidentellement fait tomber ce putain de dernier test dans les toilettes.» Dit-il entre ses dents. Je jetai un œil dans la cuvette, le bâtonnet était là.

«Tu penses que ça marchera si je fais pipi dans les toilettes?» Demandai-je en riant et il me fusilla du regard.

«Tu sais quoi? De la merde, allons chez le médecin.» Dit-il, et il me sortit de la salle de bain en me tenant par la main, attrapa les clés, téléphones, portefeuilles et sac à main de sur le comptoir avant de sortir en un éclair.

«Amour, calme-toi.» A présent Edward me calmait pendant qu'il conduisait jusque chez le médecin.

Je n'arrêtais pas de remuer pendant le trajet et dans la salle d'attente. Edward avait agrippé mes deux mains pour que je ne puisse pas me manger les ongles. Il embrassait parfois ma tempe ce qui me calmait pour un moment.

«Isabella Cullen?» Appela l'infirmière et je sautai. Edward m'entoura rapidement de son bras. Je remarquai beaucoup de femmes enceintes le dévorer des yeux et me fusiller du regard. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai dans le cou, jetant un sourire satisfait à ces femmes.

_Il est à moi, et j'espère porter son bébé._

Prenez ça!

«Alors Bella… En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?» Demanda le Dr. Carmen dès qu'elle entra. Je me mordis les lèvres et rougis.

«Je pense que je suis enceinte?» Lui dis-je en rougissant.

«Hmm vous semblez différente en effet.» Réfléchit-elle. Dr. Carmen me connaissait depuis des années et elle avait seulement 8 ans de plus que moi.

«Tu vois, je te l'avais dit!» Edward ajouta son grain de sel. Le petit bâtard satisfait.

«Maintenant, si vous pouviez faire pipi dans ce pot, je pourrais le vérifier.» Dit-elle en me souriant gentiment. J'acquiesçai et finis mon affaire. C'était dingue comme je pouvais faire pipi quand je le voulais. Je devais être enceinte.

«J'ai peur.» Avouais-je à Edward quand le docteur partit.

«Ne le sois pas…On est ensemble dans cette histoire. Je t'aime pour toujours, tu le sais pas vrai?» Dit-il. Je souris et portai mes lèvres aux siennes. Il m'embrassa amoureusement et s'écarta.

«Félicitations! Vous êtes enceinte.» S'enthousiasma Dr. Carmen dès qu'elle entra. Je la regardai, la bouche ouverte.

Oh mon dieu! Je suis enceinte!

Il y a un petit bébé en moi, oh seigneur, il y a une autre vie en moi. Le bébé d'Edward. Mon bébé. Notre bébé.

Avant que je puisse répondre, Edward avait prit mon visage et pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Edward m'embrassa passionnément, et suça ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cerveau mit un temps à fonctionner de nouveau, mais lorsqu'il le fit, je le lui rendis avec impatience. Je pense que je pleurais, riais, souriais, et larmoyais en même temps.

«Félicitations maman.» Roucoula-t-il dans mon oreille. Le bonheur que je sentis en entendant ses mots était incroyable.

«Félicitations papa.» Lui dis-je et il était totalement resplendissant.

«Nous le faisons d'habitude après quelques semaines, mais voudriez-vous que je fasse une échographie maintenant?» Demanda Dr. Carmen en riant un peu à notre marque d'affection. Étant ce que je suis, je rougis comme une tomate.

«Oui, s'il vous plait.» Répondit Edward comme un petit enfant à qui l'on offre un bonbon.

«J'aimerais aussi que vous remplissiez ces formulaires sur vos antécédents familiaux. Je devrai vous mesurer et vous peser, aussi vous faire un frottis. Désolée, mais j'aurais aussi besoin d'un autre échantillon de sang.» Me dit Dr. Carmen et je hochai la tête. Elle fit d'abord tous les examens et Edward dût sortir un moment. Il décida de remplir nos formulaires.

Une fois fait, elle rappela Edward.

«Vous avez l'air en bonne santé, et votre bébé devrait aussi être parfait. Je pourrai vous donner les résultats de vos analyses au prochain rendez-vous, mais s'il y a quelque chose d'important, nous vous en informerons plus tôt. Je vais commencer l'échographie à présent.» Dit-elle.

Elle me demanda de m'allonger et de relever mon haut. Elle déposa un peu de gel froid sur moi et commença à chercher. Bientôt, nous vîmes notre bébé, qui avait la taille d'une lentille ou d'un petit pois. Bon, ça ressemblait plutôt à une petite bulle blanche allongée, mais c'était quand même notre bébé.

Edward hoqueta et prit ma main entre les siennes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. J'étais enceinte. Je pense que je devais encore me faire à l'idée. Mais regarder notre bébé le rendait officiel.

«Notre petit souvenir de l'amour.» Roucoula Edward et je hochai la tête en reniflant. Il essuya mes pleurs et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se pencha ensuite et déposa un baiser sur mon ventre à un endroit qui n'était pas couvert de gel.

«Voilà la photographie.» Dit Dr. Carmenn en nous tendant nos 6 copies pour que je puisse endonnerer à Rose, Alice, Esmé, et mon père, puis en garder une pour Edward et moi.

«Alors votre date de terme est le 12 janvier puisque vous êtes dans votre 6ème semaine.» Nous dit Dr. Carmen.

«Ça veut dire que c'est vraiment arrivé le jour de notre anniversaire. Je t'avais dit que mes petits gars feraient leur boulot.» Me chuchota Edward et il embrassa ma joue. Je rougis.

«Voilà vos vitamines prénatales. Buvez beaucoup. Vous aurez des nausées matinales, de la fatigue et les seins sensibles. Gardez quelques crackers et quelque chose au citron près de votre lit. Ça devrait aider. Et j'imagine que je vous reverrai dans un mois au prochain rendez-vous?» Conseilla Dr. Carmen et elle me tendit les cachets. Il y en avait beaucoup, de toutes les couleurs et de différentes tailles. Il en avait un énorme presque noir effrayant. Edward remarqua l'horreur sur mon visage et gloussa.

«Merci Dr. Carmen.» Dit Edward et il lui serra la main.

«Merci, je vous recontacterai si j'ai des questions.» Lui dis-je en me levant après m'être essuyé le ventre.

«Bien sûr ma chère. Prenez soin de vous deux, enfin vous trois.» Rit-elle.

Je pense que j'avais quasiment sautillé jusqu'à la voiture avec un Edward qui riait sous cape. Il se sentait assez fier de son sperme qui m'avait proprement 'fertilisée'.

Tout à coup j'eus la nausée à cause des sautillements et je vomis dans la poubelle la plus proche. Edward me tendit une bouteille d'eau et je me rinçai la bouche.

«Pas de sautillements pour moi j'imagine.» Marmonnai-je.

«Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier?» Demanda Edward en montant dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner.

«THAI! Je veux des pâtes Thaï sautées aux cacahuètes.» Lui dis-je.

«Okay.» Répondit-il et il conduisit.

«EEEDDDDDDWARDDD….» Pleurnichai-je son nom. J'avais découvert que je me plaignais beaucoup avec et que j'aimais beaucoup me coller à Edward. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais simplement besoin de lui…pour tout. Mes envies avaient commencé, mais les nausées matinales ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. J'avais tout essayé, le thé au gingembre, les cookies au citron, le fromage, les crackers. Elles avaient stoppé pendant la journée mais je les avais toujours le matin.

J'en étais à 10 semaines et j'avais à présent un adorable petit ventre. Il était apparu deux semaines plus tôt, tout d'un coup je m'étais réveillée et il était là, grandissant. Edward m'avait sauté dessus, avec beaucoup de précautions, lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il avait dit que c'était la chose la plus sexy au monde et qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Je n'en avais absolument rien à faire, je pensais que j'allais être l'une de ces femmes enceintes bourrées d'hormones sexuelles.

Qui ne le serait pas avec le père du bébé qui est Edward?

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas prête amour?» Demanda Edward en m'entourant de ses bras et en caressant mon ventre.

«Parce que rien ne me va plus…» Lui dis-je en boudant.

«Je t'avais dit de le dire à Alice… Tu sais qu'elle t'en veut un peu pour l'avoir ignorée ces deux dernières semaines. » Dit-il en frottant mes bras.

«Et bien… Tu voulais qu'on le dise à tout le monde ensemble et puisque Alice ne peut pas se taire, je devais faire ce que je pouvais. De plus, je ne voulais vraiment pas aller faire du shopping. Je préfère faire du shopping pour notre nouvelle maison.» Expliquai-je et j'attirai son visage pour réclamer ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser et suça gentiment ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis et ouvris la bouche pour lui, il entra rapidement et nos langues bougèrent en rythme l'une avec l'autre.

«Bella, mon amour… Nous devons arrêter ou alors je ne pourrai pas me contrôler, puisque je suis à présent le plus mâture dans cette relation.» Dit Edward en s'écartant et je reniflai.

«Si j'avais cédé j'aurais été nue toute la journée pour que tu prennes ton plaisir.» Je gloussai devant son visage excité. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais? Il est si peu mâture.

«Est-ce que je peux prendre mon plaisir, s'il te plait? Je promets que je resterai nu avec toi aussi.» Supplia-t-il et il me suivit vers la cuisine comme un animal perdu. Je ris. Je m'étais mise à grignoter quelques crackers pour mes nausées matinales qui n'incluaient pas seulement la matinée, mais les après-midi et le soir aussi.

«Edward, tu vas être papa. Que dirais-tu si nous avions une fille et qu'elle voulait être nue tout le temps avec son futur petit-ami?» Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Il parut enragé.

«Elle ira dans une école privée pour filles, et un lycée de jeunes fille. Et puis quand elle ne sera pas à l'école, elle sortira seulement avec des filles, ses cousins ou nous. Je ne laisserai aucun garçon l'approcher tant qu'elle aura moins de 30 ans.» Dit-il d'un ton sérieux et je ris fortement.

«Je suis sérieux.» Dit-il toujours énervé.

«D'accord chéri, comme tu veux. D'abord, je dois trouver quelque chose qui m'aille!» Me plaignis-je encore. Edward sortit et revint avec un sac. Je le regardai curieusement, c'était une robe baby-doll bleu foncé à manches courtes.

«Aww mon héros.» Lançai-je et je lui fis un baiser qui claque ce qui le fit rire.

«Je sais. Mais surtout je l'ai fait parce que chaque jour je rentrais à la maison pour que tu me parles de tes nouveaux achats pour la maison, et te connaissant, je savais que tu ne t'achetais pas de vêtements.» Dit-il doucement et je rougis. J'avais réellement le meilleur mari.

Edward m'avait finalement avoué 'cette chose' dont Alice était au courant. Il voulait que nous emménagions dans une plus grande maison puisque nous n'avions pas la place pour une chambre de bébé. J'acceptais sans problème. Il avait trois maisons en tête. Mais il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin et c'était ma maison de rêve. Elle était parfaite.

Il voulait que je fasse tout dans cette maison, il voulait voir ma touche dans toutes les pièces. Alice m'avait bien sûr aidée, mais j'avais pris toutes les décisions. Il y avait 6 chambres. Nous n'avions pas encore commencé la chambre du bébé puisque nous ne connaissions pas le sexe. Je la voulais neutre puisque nous voulions avoir la surprise.

Seulement une semaine de plus et nous emménagerions dans notre future maison. Elle était aussi très proche de chez Alice, et Emmett était à 10 minutes.

J'enfilai rapidement la robe qu'Edward m'avait achetée et nous partîmes pour le restaurant où nous retrouvions Emmett, Rose, leurs deux enfants, Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Carlisle et mon père. J'étais un peu nerveuse de leur réaction, mais Edward m'avait dit qu'ils seraient vraiment heureux quand ils l'apprendraient.

«Tu es prête pour la torture de ma mère?» Demanda Edward.

«Ça ne va pas être de la torture.» Répondis-je. Il ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir.

«Elle va te coucouner à mort, je te le dis.» Prévint-il.

«Je survivrai.»

Dès que nous entrâmes, nous vîmes notre famille. Ils semblaient très impatients et je pouvais dire qu'Alice allait m'étrangler si je ne lui disais pas rapidement la raison de notre rassemblement.

«Edward! Bella!» Nous appela Carlisle. Edward avait sa main au creux de mon dos, ses doigts traçant des cercles pour calmer un peu mes nerfs j'imagine. Oui, ça ne marchait pas.

«Oh la, tu rayonnes.» Me dit Esmé, et elle m'enlaça. J'entendis Rose hoqueter et je lui jetai un regard pour qu'elle se taise, elle acquiesça et me sourit.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu ignorée pendant deux semaine Bella? Tu as l'air différente.» Dit Alice, et elle me regarda attentivement. Je bougeai un peu.

«Laisse-les s'asseoir Alice.» Dit Jasper. Edward et moi nous assîmes et commandâmes pendant que les autres discutaient. Nos mains étaient liées. Je pouvais voir Rose me jeter des regards en biais chaque fois que la main d'Edward se rapprochait de mon ventre.

« Alors maman, papa, et Charlie, il y a une raison pour que nous vous ayons voulu tous ensemble.» Commença Edward en embrassant ma paume. Je me mordais les lèvres. Alice voulait sauter par-dessus la table et frapper Edward puisqu'elle n'avait pas de patience.

«ON ATTEND UN BEBE!» Cria-t-il en pleine joie. Je fus crochetée dans un câlin avec Alice, Rose et Esmé. Je pouvais entendre les autres personnes dans le restaurant applaudir, j'imagine que l'exaltation d'Edward avait été entendue par tout le monde.

«Wow… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais je suis heureux pour vous deux. Maintenant mes enfants auront des cousins.» Dit Emmett en riant et il nous enlaça ensemble.

«Félicitations Bella et Edward. C'est génial d'être encore grand-père.» Me dit mon père, et il me prit dans ses bras. Il serra ensuite la main d'Edward, qui semblait fier.

«Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Tu sais je ne l'aurais dit à personne, bon peut-être Jazz…ou peut-être maman. Okay, je vois pourquoi.» Dit Alice en gloussant et elle me serra encore dans ses bras. Comme je l'avais dit, elle se mit à préparer nos plans pour aller faire du shopping pour tout. Alice nous dit que ma grossesse et celle de Rose l'avaient inspirée pour une ligne pour bébés dans son magasin. Il devenait très connu à présent, et quelques célébrités y avaient été repérées. J'étais fière de ma belle-sœur.

«Ma chérie, est-ce qu'Edward te fait de la nourriture saine tous les jours? Des massages? Edward, chéri, tu as intérêt de ne rien faire faire à Bella dans la maison. Elle te fait un bébé.» Esmé commença à enguirlander Edward et je ris devant sa moue boudeuse. Emmett se mit à donner ses conseils 'parentaux' à Edward et Jasper parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se répéter.

Tabitha avait hâte d'être encore grande sœur. Elle voulait une cousine puisqu'elle avait déjà un frère.

«Esmé chérie, Bella va bien. Si tu veux tu pourras leur rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine.» Dit Carlisle à une Esmé excitée, je pensais voir la ressemblance entre Alice et elle.

«Tu veux partager un tiramisu avec moi?» Demanda Edward, mais au lieu de répondre je rotais. Je rougis en me couvrant la bouche. Tout le monde me fixa puis éclata de rire. Je pense que j'étais plus rouge que rouge.

«C'est normal pour une femme enceinte de roter beaucoup Bella.» Expliqua Rose en riant. Je soupirais. Juste une autre chose à ajouter à ma gêne.

Nous partîmes après beaucoup d'autres câlins et de félicitations. Esmé voulait aider avec la maison, prétendant que je devais plus me reposer. Je lui dis que je ne travaillais que deux jours à la librairie et que je faisais les commandes depuis la maison.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais endormie dans la voiture. Edward m'avait portée du parking jusqu'à notre loft.

Juste l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais.

Et me voilà, évitant encore le travail. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le travail, mais je suis distraite en le faisant. Je suis heureuse que Maggie aime se charger de tout ce dont je suis censée m'occuper. Pour être franche, la librairie marche très bien sans moi. Je devrais juste obtenir plus d'auteurs pour des séances de dédicace pour plus de publicité.

C'est drôle comme les priorités changent dans la vie. Il y a un an ma mission était d'avoir cette librairie et de la faire fonctionner, et dépasser mon cœur brisé par cette relation fichue. Et me voilà, heureuse en mariage, avec un mec stupéfiant et attendant un bébé.

Alors au lieu de commander les quelques nouveaux livres pour la boutique, j'étais sur internet à chercher tous les symptômes de la grossesse et des informations. Nous avions tous les livres de la librairie portant sur la grossesse à la maison. Touche d'Edward. Si je n'étais pas en train de chercher des affaires pour bébé, je commandais de nouvelles choses pour notre maison. J'étais très impatiente pour le déménagement. Nous allions tout racheter à neuf pour la maison, puisque le loft était plutôt un genre de garçonnière.

Puisqu'Edward était propriétaire du loft, il avait décidé de le louer, ainsi nous n'aurions pas à nous débarrasser des meubles.

Et me voilà en train de piquer du nez. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à faire la sieste, mais à présent je me sentais comme si on m'avait donné un somnifère et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'allonger.

Je fus réveillée par quelques rires et quelqu'un qui parlait. Je grognai.

«Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être ici, mais elle a refusé, alors je l'ai laissé faire.» Entendis-je Maggie dire.

«Ouep, c'est ma Bella. Elle est têtue et j'ai appris à la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut.» Entendis-je Edward lui répondre.

«Edward?» Demandai-je, groggy et j'ouvrai les yeux.

«Hey belle au bois dormant, du retard dans le boulot?» Demanda-t-il en riant.

«Oh seigneur, pas encore.» Dis-je et je me rassis. A présent il riait pleinement et je le frappai à la poitrine, pleurnichant au passage.

«Viens, rentrons. Tu dois être fatiguée de tout ce 'travail'.» Dit-il en gloussant encore.

«Ok Edward… Rentrons pour que je puisse dormir sur le très agréable lit et toi sur le canapé.» Claquai-je et je descendis au magasin. C'était assez chargé. Puis je me sentis être soulevée et ramenée dans mon bureau.

«Edward pose-moi par terre. C'est là où je travaille, je dois être professionnelle. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir sur le sofa, n'ose même pas mentionner le fait que je dorme au travail.» Dis-je et lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche je la lui refermai. Il me déposa doucement sur le bureau et se mit entre mes jambes.

«Je plaisantai amour. Est-ce si mal de vouloir que ma magnifique femme enceinte se repose plus qu'elle ne travaille?» Me dit-il adorablement, et étant pleine d'hormones, je me mis à pleurer.

«Non ça ne l'est pas. J'essayerai de travailler depuis la maison maintenant.» Fis-je en reniflant un peu. Il sourit et m'embrassa.

«Tes changements d'humeur me donnent vraiment le mal de mer.» Rit-il et je rougis un peu.

«Je suis enceinte, j'ai une raison. Maintenant ramène-moi à la maison, dans notre lit pour que je puisse me blottir contre toi.» Lui dis-je.

«OUI! Pas de canapé pour moi.» S'excita-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de lui dire que je ne l'enverrai jamais à la niche. J'étais trop égoïste depuis que je ne pouvais pas dormir sans lui.

«Au revoir Bella.» Dit Maggie alors que nous partions. Je lui fis au revoir de la main.

Dès que nous arrivâmes à la maison, je décidai de faire à manger. Edward regardait la télévision sur son ordinateur portable. Je me demandais pourquoi il voulait tout faire à la fois.

«Pourquoi n'as-tu que des choses techniques autour de toi?» Lui demandai-je.

«Parce que les pubs sont chiantes et je commande des livres de futur papa.» Répondit-il vivement, faisant apparaitre un énorme sourire sur mon visage. Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre, où il y avait une petite bosse, pour un inconnu cela pouvait donner l'impression que j'avais trop mangé, mais je savais que c'était mon bébé. Je ne vis même pas Edward venir vers moi et se mettre à genoux, il embrassa chaque centimètre de mon ventre.

«Je ne sais pas où était notre bébé alors…Je dois tout embrasser.» Expliqua-t-il. Je fis courir ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

«C'est si petit…» Murmurai-je en regardant mon ventre.

«Ouep, et puis il va devenir de plus en plus gros et avant qu'on le sache, notre bébé sera là.» Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

«Merci.» Dis-je en caressant la barbe sur ses joues.

«Je devrais te remercier, tu me rends si heureux, d'autant plus depuis qu'on a découvert pour notre petit souvenir de l'amour.» Déclara-t-il et je ris. A ce moment, nous entendîmes le four sonner.

«Je m'en occupe, toi tu t'assieds.» Dit-il et j'allai au salon. Edward vint avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage, apportant le plateau de la pizza.

«Ohhh miam.» Dis-je en la sentant.

«Pourquoi y a-t-il des aubergines dans la pizza? Et ça, est-ce que c'est des skittles?» Demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez.

«Ouep, les acidulés.» Dis-je et je pris une bouchée. Mmhh… Miam.

«Bébé et si tu mangeais ça vu que tu manges pour deux et j'irai simplement regarder s'il y a quelque chose d'autre dans le congélateur.» Proposa-t-il en reculant.

«Tu n'en veux pas un bout?» Je fis la moue en lui tendant un bout. Sa bouche était pincée, ses yeux me regardaient puis la pizza avec dégoût, et encore moi avec une expression suppliante.

«Steuplait? Je te promets que c'est bon…»

«Amour… Umm, tu vois, je ne porte pas vraiment notre bébé en moi alors je n'ai pas besoin de manger ça.» Expliqua-t-il en repoussant ma main. Je laissai ma lèvre inférieure trembloter et je jure que mes larmes venaient sur commande pendant que j'étais enceinte.

«Attends… Chut, ne pleure pas. Je vais umm l-la m-manger.» Dit-il et il prit la pizza. Je tentai de ne pas éclater de rire. Je l'observai tenter de manger la pizza, il la regardait comme si c'était une sorte de foie cru. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta et il avala. Il me regarda et je fis la moue. Il me lança un petit sourire et s'apprête à mordre dans sa pizza.

Je sautai alors qu'il était sur le point de mordre et lui pris la pizza.

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-il, perdu et je me mis à rire.

«Je suis désolée… Je voulais juste voir si tu le ferai vraiment et tu l'as fait. Aww…» Lui dis-je, riant encore. Il me grogna dessus et commença à me frotter avec sa barbe.

«Ouch…Owww désolée…ahah EDWARD!» Criai-je et j'essayai de le repousser.

Il s'arrêta et me laissa respirer. Il sourit ensuite de mon sourire en coin préféré et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

«Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Bella… Manger ça n'était rien.» Me dit-il et les larmes se mirent à couler.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?» Demanda-t-il, paniqué et je secouai la tête.

«Je suis si désolée…Ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part.» Lui dis-je en hoquetant. Il me tendit rapidement un verre d'eau.

«Je pense que c'était drôle, alors s'il te plait bébé, arrête de pleurer.» Me dit-il.

«Je t'aime.» Lâchai-je et je le serrai fort dans mes bras. Il rit mais me serra plus fort.

«Je t'aime aussi. Est-ce que je peux avoir de la vraie nourriture? Je suis sûr que tu trouves ça très bon et notre bébé aussi…mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça.» Dit-il et je hochai la tête en gloussant.


	36. Chapter 34

**Ah ! Visiblement je n'étais pas motivée à vous écrire un petit mot alors que vous avez tous été géniaux.**

**Navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review, mais la semaine a été très chargé et je n'en ai vraiment pas eu le temps.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et cette fois promis je ne me suis pas trompée dans l'ordre des chapitres ^^.**

**Bises.**

* * *

Chapitre 34

BPOV

« Un peu plus fort.» Dis-je.

«Oui… Juste ici.» Soufflai-je lourdement.

«Wow.» Murmurai-je après que ce soit fini.

Tout était enfin fini. Nous avions officiellement emménagé dans notre nouvelle maison. Les déménageurs avaient déplacé le sofa exactement là où je le voulais. Je savais que je n'étais habituellement pas aussi précise et madame parfaite, mais je voulais que notre maison soit absolument sans défaut. Après tout nous allions avoir beaucoup de magnifiques et plaisants souvenirs ici. Edward avait voulu que je fasse tout, et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Notre maison était dans un joli petit quartier habité par des familles. C'était une maison en briques avec 6 chambres et deux garages. Nous n'étions pas si loin de Manhattan non plus. Central park était seulement à quelques minutes, tout comme la nouvelle maison d'Alice et celle d'Emmett.

J'étais enceinte de 12 semaines, et mon ventre n'avait pas beaucoup grossi, exceptée cette petite bosse. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais Edward m'avait rassurée en me disant que certaines femmes ne s'arrondissaient pas beaucoup avant le 4ème mois. J'étais enceinte de 3 mois et proche de la fin du premier trimestre. J'avais entendu dire par Esmé que le premier trimestre était toujours dur. Vous vous fatiguiez vite, comme moi en ce moment.

J'étais si heureuse de l'avoir puisque je n'avais pas ma mère. Elle avait toujours des réponses à mes questions folles.

Je fis le tour de notre maison, et laissai échapper un soupir satisfait.

«Absolument stupéfiant.» Entendis-je Edward murmurer en se rapprochant de moi et en enroulant ses bras autour de moi par derrière, caressant un endroit sur mon petit ventre.

«Tu aimes? Même avec les deux chaises roses?» Demandai-je en riant. Je n'étais pas une personne girly, mais j'adorais ces deux chaises roses que j'avais trouvées chez un antiquaire.

«Oui j'adore. C'est notre chez nous, être avec toi me donne l'impression d'être chez nous Bella. Même si nous vivions dans un minuscule studio, j'aurais adoré.» Dit-il et il m'embrassa dans le cou.

«Bien, allons visiter notre maison. J'ai une surprise pour toi que j'ai réussi à cacher.» Lui dis-je, excitée. De ce fait, il arqua un sourcil vers moi. J'entrelaçai nos mains et lui fit faire le tour de la maison. Bon il l'avait vue avant, mais à présent nous pouvions voir les touches finales.

Nous dépassâmes notre adorable salon avec des murs bleus clairs. Edward avait dit que le bleu foncé serait trop foncé, alors nous avions opté pour du bleu clair. Notre salle à manger avait le même thème avec des chaises noires et blanches, ainsi que quelques lampes bleu clair éparpillées. **(Photos de la maison sur le blog de l'auteur). **

Un soupir heureux m'échappa lorsque je vis ma cuisine. Elle était blanche et grande, et c'était une cuisine de gourmet professionnel.

Je me demandais vraiment à quel moment je prendrai peur à propos de l'argent dépensé dans notre maison.

_La grossesse fait vraiment des miracles. _

«La cuisine de tes rêves.» Dit Edward en me sortant de mes pensées. Je lui souris largement et hochai la tête. Il rigola.

Edward m'attira vers le bureau, il avait choisi quelques choses ici puisque j'avais toutes mes affaires de bureau à la librairie. C'était l'espace d'Edward, mais bien sûr j'avais aussi mis ma touche ici, et j'avais empli les murs de nos photos.

Nous passâmes devant la chambre d'amis et je me mis à me mordre les lèvres pour la prochaine pièce. C'était sa surprise.

«Une autre chambre d'amis?» Demanda Edward et il alla ouvrir la porte. Je l'entendis prendre une brusque inspiration et il s'arrêta de marcher. C'était sa pièce pour la musique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de jouer sur son baby grand alors j'avais décidé de nous en avoir un. J'avais mis tous ses CD et livres sur des étagères, et j'avais fait installer un fauteuil de cuir blanc.

Il alla rapidement au piano et fit courir ses doigts dessus.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et m'attira dans ses bras, crochetant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser intense. Il y avait tellement de passion et d'amour dans ce baiser que ça me faisait m'évanouir ou fondre sur place. Je le rapprochai par sa nuque et léchai sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit la bouche et nos langues dansèrent ensemble. Je gémis dans sa bouche, le faisant grogner en réponse.

«Nous avons encore beaucoup à voir.» Dis-je en m'écartant. Il attrapa mes fesses et arqua ses hanches vers moi, me faisant sentir son excitation.

«Edward…» Dis-je doucement alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou.

«Baptisons cette pièce.» L'entendis-je dire.

«On a d'autres pièces à voir.»

«On pourra les baptiser plus tard.

«S'il te plait?» Suppliai-je et il grogna mais s'écarta. Je fis disparaitre sa moue avec des baisers et l'entrainai à l'étage.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui alors que nous passions la chambre vide qui contiendrait bientôt les cris de notre bébé. J'allais travailler sur la chambre de bébé plus tard. Je l'avais laissée pour qu'Edward ait aussi son mot à dire.

Il caressa mon ventre amoureusement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

«Ce n'est pas juste…» Marmonnai-je.

«Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?» Demanda-t-il.

«Tu peux embrasser notre bébé.» Boudai-je.

«Techniquement, j'embrasse ton ventre. Bébé tu vas le sentir de l'intérieur et je ne me plains pas.» Dit-il en riant.

«Hmm tu as peut-être raison.» Réfléchis-je. Nous passâmes une chambre d'amis, je n'avais pas eu le temps pour celle-ci, alors c'était simple pour le moment.

«Es-tu prêt pour notre chambre?» Demandai-je, rougissant un peu en pensant à toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire derrière ces deux portes. Oui il y avait deux portes.

«Oh ouais.» Dit-il et nous ouvrîmes les portes ensemble. J'étais moi-même sans voix. Ça s'avérait mieux que ce que je pensais. Je ne pensais pas avoir vu une chambre plus grande que la notre…bon peut-être celle d'Esmé et Carlisle.

Elle était énorme, elle avait son propre salon, je m'étais assurée d'avoir aussi un fauteuil ici. Cette pensée me fit rougir, me rappelant le jour où nous avions conçu notre bébé.

Notre lit était gigantesque, plus grand que notre ancien. Juste au cas où notre petit bout voudrait dormir avec nous lui aussi.

Je croisais les doigts pour ça parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'Edward bisou-câlin ou de sexy Edward.

«Tu aimes la salle de bain, pas vrai?» Dit Edward en la regardant, elle était presque aussi grande que la chambre d'amis et j'avais réussi à y mettre aussi un fauteuil. Nous pouvions aussi entrer dans nos dressings depuis la salle de bain. Alice s'était chargée des dressings et je devais avouer que c'était stupéfiant.

«J'adore cette section.» Dit Edward, la voix rauque en pointant du doigt la section lingerie du dressing. Je les avais rangés par couleur. J'avais même rangé notre peinture au chocolat sur l'étagère au-dessus.

«J'adore, je ne pense même pas que je voudrai sortir de notre maison maintenant.» Dit-il et j'acquiesçai.

«Moi aussi.» Murmurai-je et je le rapprochai de moi. Il me souleva en réclamant mes lèvres et retourna dans notre chambre.

Les déménageurs étaient partis et Edward avait donné des instructions strictes à notre famille pour ne pas nous déranger pendant notre premier jour dans notre nouvelle maison.

_Hmm… Je me demande pourquoi?_

Je ris. Edward se recula et me regarda un peu perdu.

«Je pensais juste à la façon dont tu as fermé la porte au nez d'Alice en lui disant de ne pas nous déranger pendant 24 heures.» Expliquai-je en riant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et mit fin à ma crise de rire avec un baiser.

Nous tombâmes sur notre lit et je remontai vers la tête-de-lit. Edward me sourit de façon sexy et remonta par-dessus moi. J'agrippai le col de son t-shirt et le descendis à moi. Il enfonça ses mains dans mes cheveux et attira sa bouche à la mienne. Il mordit gentiment ma lèvre inférieure alors que ma langue caressait sa bouche délectable.

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il me retirait ma robe. Mes ongles frottèrent la peau rigide de son torse. Sa bouche descendit sur la mienne avec impatience. Ses mains descendirent sur mes cuisses et les massa. Il les passa autour de ma taille et ses doigts allèrent dans mon dos pour défaire mon soutien-gorge.

Je quittai ses lèvres, les mordillant un petit peu. Il traça une ligne de baisers de mon menton vers mes cou, et enfin mes seins.

«Wow…Ils sont vraiment…magnifiques et énormes.» Dit Edward en jetant un œil à mes seins qui avaient grandi d'un bonnet entier. Je ricanai et les poussai vers sa bouche. Il tira la langue et encercla mon téton qui avait grandi et foncé.

«Edward.» Soufflai-je et je poussai sa tête, le faisant prendre un téton en bouche.

«Je peux à peine prendre ton sein dans ma bouche» murmura-t-il. «Merci bébé.» Dit-il en gloussant et en caressant mon ventre. Je me déplaçai un peu et me mis à bouger mes hanches contre les siennes. Mes dessous trempés frottaient la bosse dans son pantalon.

Il grogna et se mit à sucer mon sein, puis changea.

Je pense qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter mon frottement et il se débarrassa de son jean. Il embrassa encore mes seins puis descendit pour déposer un bisou sur mon petit ventre. Il glissa ses doigts sous ma culotte de dentelle et la retira. Il haleta en remarquant l'humidité découlant de mon centre.

«Oh seigneur!» Soufflai-je. Edward embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis sa langue sortit pour laper mon jus qui coulait. Je gémis.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ces préliminaires. J'avais besoin de lui tout de suite. Maintenant.

Je m'assis, le poussant pour pouvoir m'allonger sur lui. Je défis rapidement son boxer, libérant sa magnifique queue.

Il m'attira à lui, portant ma bouche à la sienne une fois encore. Ma langue lécha ses lèvres, demandant l'entrée. Il ouvrit les lèvres et sa langue pressa contre la mienne, s'enroulant au bout de façon séduisante. Il poussa contre ma bouche et sa langue pénétra ma bouche, explorant chaque centimètre. Je gémis en me sentant sur lui, le faisant gémir lui aussi.

Edward nous retourna pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Nos bouches étaient toujours collées ensemble et nos mains touchaient tout et n'importe où de nos peaux nues. Je n'avais même pas remarqué mais le gland de son pénis était presque un centimètre en moi pendant notre pelotage.

«Merde…putain, c'est bon.» Murmura Edward et il nous déplaça un peu pour s'aligner correctement.

«Mmm t'aime.» Marmonnai-je entre nos baisers.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Dit-il en s'écartant, puis il crocheta ses lèvres aux miennes et m'accorda à ses poussées, entrant en moi. La sensation, de lui enfoncé en moi jusqu'à la garde n'était comparable à rien de ce que j'avais connu avant. Bon, c'était quelque chose que j'avais connu un nombre incalculable de fois, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'en aurai jamais assez. Je laissai ma tête tomber en arrière alors qu'il commençait à bouger doucement, entrant et sortant de moi.

Je regardai ses yeux verts devenir plus foncés alors qu'il poussait en moi encore et encore, à un rythme régulier.

«Oh bébé…Si étroite, si foutrement bonne.» Grogna-t-il. Mon dos s'arqua, poussant mes seins plus haut, le faisant titiller mes tétons avec sa main. Nos yeux se happèrent et je pouvais voir son expression passer au plaisir incroyable alors qu'il poussait complètement en moi. Il me sourit amoureusement et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

L'orgasme qui se construisait en moi arrivait à pleine force. Mon cœur s'arrêta alors que mes muscles se resserraient autour de lui, l'entourant.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je alors que je jouissais autour de lui. Je pouvais voir ses tendons se tendre dans son cou alors qu'il tentait de prolonger son orgasme.

Il se mis à déposer des baisers mouillés sur le coin de ma bouche. Il agrippa mes chevilles et se mis à genoux, posant mes jambes sur ses épaules alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer en moi de plus en plus profond.

«AHH…EDWARD!» Hurlai-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans ses biceps.

«AMOUR…Je vais ungh.» Grogna Edward et j'entendis un grondement sourd venir de son torse. Ses cheveux collaient à son front à cause de la sueur et je ne pensais pas qu'une meilleure vue existe où je pouvais voir son pack d'abdominaux luisant de sueur.

Edward s'enfonça plus fort et l'angle me poussa vers un autre orgasme, et je criai son nom alors qu'il poussait une dernière fois, se déversant en moi.

«Bella…» Dit-il doucement une fois redescendu sur terre. Il s'assura de ne pas s'écrouler sur moi et m'attira contre son torse, le faisant glisser hors de moi. Je gémis à la perte.

Je ne me rappelais de rien après cela puisque lorsque je me réveillai il faisait sombre. Mon estomac me grognait dessus.

J'étais enfoncée dans l'étreinte d'Edward. Il dormait paisiblement, ressemblant au dieu qu'il était. Il sentait vraiment bon alors que je puais le sexe, la transpiration et Edward. Bon sentir comme Edward n'était pas si mauvais.

J'entendis un autre grognement et tentai de ne pas rire. Il semblait que notre bébé avait besoin de nourriture, pendant que je voulais autre chose…de préférence Edward.

_Ou une bonne salade du soleil, avec des avocats._

Je regardais l'heure, il était deux heures. Avais-je vraiment dormi presqu'une journée entière? Cela devait avoir ruiné les plans d'Edward de me prendre dans chaque recoin de notre nouvelle maison.

Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une forte envie de faire pipi me prit et je me défis de son étreinte. Après avoir fini, je restais debout dans ma salle de bain à me regarder. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que j'étais belle, mais à présent si. J'avais cet éclat en moi, mes hanches semblaient plus pleines, les courbes étaient plus rondes et d'autant plus belles, ainsi que ces magnifiques seins. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas garder ses mains pour lui.

Soudain, il y eut un fort grondement.

«J'y arrive bébé.» Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

Je tentai de voir si je devais simplement aller chercher quelque chose à manger, ou me préparer quelque chose d'autre. J'étais bien trop feignante pour faire quelque chose, sans parler de la fatigue. J'enfilai mon peignoir et allai sur la pointe des pieds dans notre chambre.

«OUCH!» Criai-je lorsque mon petit orteil heurta la table de nuit.

«Bella?» Demanda Edward, groggy.

«Chut…rendors-toi» Lui dis-je et cherchai son t-shirt et un jean de maternité.

«Amour, tu fais quoi?» Demanda Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

«Hein?»

«Si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller chercher de la nourriture en plein milieu de la nuit pendant que je reste ici, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'irai le chercher aussi vite que possible, et tu dois rester dans le lit.» Expliqua-t-il et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« D'accord… Je veux une salade du soleil très épicée, puis euh du guacamole dessus et oohh beaucoup de fromage. Je veux aussi un milkshake à la vanille et uumm du citron, de la tarte au citron.» Listai-je et Edward me regardait avec la mâchoire au sol. Je ris mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir.

«Tout ce que mon adorable femme et mon bébé voudront.» Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Il me souleva ensuite comme une mariée et m'allongea sur le lit.

«Je reviens vite.» Dit-il en embrassant mon front, mon nez et mes lèvres, puis mon ventre.

Cela faisait 30 minutes et Edward n'était toujours pas là. Il avait appelé en disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la tarte au citron. Je lui avais dit que ça allait mais je pense qu'il pouvait entendre mon ton morne et m'avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé.

Seigneur…Aurais-je un jour de la nourriture?

Je décidai de prendre un bain puisque je ne supportais plus l'odeur du sexe ou de simplement rester assise dans le lit. Après trente minutes supplémentaires, je sentis l'odeur de la nourriture avant d'entendre le pas d'Edward.

Je poussai un petit cri et sortis de la baignoire, je me séchai rapidement les cheveux et enfilai ma nuisette bleu nuit.

«Mmmhh c'est trooop bon.» Dis-je une fois que j'eus fini l'énorme salade et le milkshake.

«Je ne vois pas de frites?» Demandai-je en regardant dans les sacs.

«Bébé tu n'as pas demandé de frites.» Fit Edward.

«Si.»

«Non.»

«SI.»

«Mon amour, tu n'en as pas demandé.» Dit-il calmement. _Oh seigneur, avais-je réellement oublié les frites? Ça_ craint!

«Je veux des frites.» Dis-je en faisant la moue.

«Et la tarte, tu n'y as pas encore touché.» Tenta-t-il en poussant la tarte.

«Je ne veux pas la tarte.» Je la repoussai en fronçant le nez.

«Ça va, je vais aller te chercher tes frites.» Dit-il adorablement et il se leva. Je réalisai que j'agissais comme un enfant pourri gâté et ma lèvre inférieure se mis à trembler. Je tentai de ne pas pleurer, mais je me sentais mal. Il devait être si fatigué.

«Attends ne pars pas!» L'arrêtai-je. «Je n'en veux plus, je vais bien. Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras.» Dis-je en souriant, enfin tentant de sourire, et je l'enlaçai.

«Tu es sûre, ça ne me dérange pas.» Dit-il, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était fatigué et que ses yeux tombaient de fatigues, et je me mis à pleurer.

«Bella? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je suis désolé, tu veux vraiment ces frites pas vrai? Je vais en chercher.» Fit-il et je renforçai ma prise sur lui.

«Je suis tellement désolée, je savais que j'aurais dû y aller. Tu dois être si endormi et fatigué et me voilà à me plaindre à propos de frites à 4 heures du matin. Je suis tellement désolée, je suis une si mauvaise femme. Je n'ai même pas pu rester réveillée pour qu'on puisse baptiser ta salle de musique et je puais tellement, enfin jusqu'à ce que je prenne un bain.» Pleurai-je et Edward commença à pouffer de rire. Il me prit sur ses genoux et me berça un peu.

«Allez bébé, chut arrête de pleurer. C'est tes hormones de grossesse. Ce n'est rien, Mc Donald's n'est qu'à 10 minutes. Mon père a dû embaucher un jet privé au milieu de la nuit pour obtenir des Johnnycake **(N/T: de petits gâteaux très plats, un peu de la forme de pancakes)** du Rhode Island pour ma mère.» Rit Edward.

«Vraiment?» Demandai-je.

«Ouep, quand elle était enceinte de moi. Mon père avait décidé d'embaucher un chef 24/24h, 7/7 jours pendant qu'elle attendait Alice. Je crois qu'elle mangeait beaucoup de bonbons pour Alice, c'est pour ça tu sais, qu'Alice est un peu...» Edward fit 'fou' de la tête, et me fit rire.

«Eh bien je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de le faire, en plus je veux juste que tu m'emmènes au lit.» Lui dis-je.

«Vraiment? Au lit ou la salle de musique, ou ce comptoir de cuisine?» Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je levai simplement les yeux au ciel et me mis à marcher vers notre chambre. Il rit et me souleva, me faisant couiner.

Nous tombâmes sur le lit, enfin avec précaution. Il coinça mes mains au-dessus de ma tête tout en me surplombant.

«Tu es si belle.» Murmura-t-il en faisant glisser son nez froid sur mes joues et ma mâchoire, je frissonnai, mais c'était plutôt de plaisir.

«Je sais…»

«Enfin.» Dit-il en riant. Du moins tant que j'aurai cet éclat de grossesse.

«Je t'aime» lui dis-je amoureusement. «Merci de me supporter enceinte et folle.»

«Non amour, merci à toi de m'offrir ce bonheur, simplement ne tue pas ton mari pendant que tu seras dans la salle d'accouchement» supplia-t-il. «J'ai entendu les histoires d'horreur d'Emmett, qui jure que ses couilles étaient à deux doigts d'être coupées.» Grimaça-t-il.

«Ne m'en reparle pas, j'ai encore du temps. Pour tes couilles, et bien je les aime trop pour leur faire quoi que ce soit.» Lui dis-je de façon sexy.

«Bella…» M'avertit-il et je le fis taire avec un baiser passionné. L'une de ses mains attrapa mon visage, me maintenant en place alors que sa langue pénétrait ma bouche, pendant que l'autre main attrapa les courbes chargées de mes fesses. J'entendis quelques sons de sa gorge qui m'excitèrent d'autant plus.

_Je suis une femme enceinte qui a envie de sexe. _

D'une certaine façon, ça me rendait heureuse. Mais tout à coup je me sentais très fatiguée, comme s'il y avait un bouton on/off de excitée à fatiguée.

«Bébé, est-ce que tu viens de t'endormir pendant qu'on se pelotait?» Demanda Edward en se reculant avec horreur. J'avais les yeux fermés et je les rouvris brusquement.

«NON, non…J'sais pas, je veux t'embrasser et faire l'amour mais j'suis si endormie tout à coup.» Expliquai-je pathétiquement. Il rit.

« Je pense qu'on s'est emballés tous les deux. Dormons avant que le soleil ne nous réveille.» Dit-il et j'acquiesçai. Je m'enfonçai contre lui et il m'enroula dans ses bras. Ma tête était coincée avec précaution sous son menton et je le sentis embrasser le dessus de ma tête quelques fois.

J'embrassai son torse et m'endormis.

Nous revenions juste du rendez-vous chez le médecin. J'en étais maintenant à 16 semaines. Mon ventre s'était beaucoup arrondi en un mois. J'étais si contente d'être dans mon second trimestre, ce qui voulait dire au revoir nausées matinales, et bonjour super énergie. Edward m'avait dit que je n'étais plus aussi lunatique qu'avant et que cet éclat lié à la grossesse me rendait d'autant plus resplendissante. Mes cheveux étaient plus brillants, sains et épais. Il adorait y faire passer ses mains.

«Amour, tu es sûre qu'on ne veut pas connaitre le sexe de notre bébé?» Supplia encore Edward.

«Oui, je suis sûre, je veux que ce soit une surprise. C'est tellement plus marrant comme ça, et on a quelque chose à avoir hâte de savoir quand nous serons dans la salle d'accouchement.» Lui dis-je.

«Et bien, même si nous savons le sexe, il y a quand même quelque chose à attendre puisque nous ne savons pas à quoi il ou elle ressemblera. De cette façon nous pourrons même décorer sa chambre.» Argumenta-t-il.

«Je ne veux pas.» Lui dis-je avec une moue boudeuse. Il fit aussi la moue, mais je fis trembler ma lèvre avec les yeux de chien battu.

«Comme tu veux Amour.» Soupira-t-il de défaite et je souris largement, lui offrant un sonore baiser mouillé qui le fit pouffer de rire.

Alice organisait une pendaison de crémaillère ce soir-là. Après ce qui était arrivé il y a presque un an au loft, je n'en voulais vraiment pas d'autre. Tout le monde comprit et Edward partit d'autant plus mal, mais je lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était simplement les circonstances.

Seulement si je n'avais pas été têtue et que j'avais admis que je l'aimais…

«Bella, veux-tu donner les nouvelles photos de l'échographie à notre famille?» Demanda Edward. Notre bébé était presque aussi grand qu'un avocat, en parlant d'avocat, j'y avais été droguée depuis que les envies avaient commencées.

«Regarde, notre bébé à même des ongles.» Roucoula Edward et je souris, faisant courir mes doigts sur la photo.

«Oh!» Hoquetai-je alors que je sentais une sensation comme un papillon dans mon bas ventre.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Paniqua Edward. J'attrapai sa main et la plaçai là où j'avais senti quelque chose. Je savais que c'était notre bébé.

«Quoi Bella?» Demanda-t-il encore.

«Je l'ai senti! J'AI SENTI NOTRE BEBE!» Criai-je en commençant à sautiller. D'une façon ou d'une autre, mes yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes.

«Vraiment?» Demanda-t-il, excité, et il plaça ses deux mains sur mon ventre puis les bougea.

«Je ne peux pas le ou la sentir.» Bouda-t-il.

«Je suis sûre qu'on aura d'autres chances.» Le rassurai-je et il acquiesça.

Je m'habillai donc d'une robe rose à fleurs qu'Alice m'avait achetée. Elle serait heureuse de voir que je pourrai désormais mettre des affaires de maternité, elle me faisait aussi une énorme poitrine et collait à mon ventre. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

«Tu es sexy…» Dit Edward de sa voix de velours. Il me regarda avec des yeux affamés.

«Pas maintenant chéri, nous devons partir.» Dis-je, et je le fis sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne m'emmène dans notre chambre comme un homme de Cro-Magnon. Ce qu'il avait fait au moins 3 ou 4 fois le mois dernier.

Rapidement nous étions chez Alice.

«Oh Bella, tu es si belle et awww est-ce l'adorable ventre de bébé? Attendez, est-ce que vous connaissez le sexe du bébé?» S'agita Alice dès que nous entrâmes.

«Merci Alice, je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Oui le bébé grandit vite maintenant et non, nous avons décidé de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé.» Lorsque je dis la dernière partie, Edward et elle grognèrent. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il me sourit, me montrant ses dents blanches.

«Ne supplie pas Alice, on a décidé de garder la surprise.» Lui dit Edward et je pouvais entendre qu'il l'encourageait secrètement à me supplier. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

«Viens Bella, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire pendant que ces deux-là vont comploter pour te faire changer d'avis.» Dit Jasper en m'offrant son bras. Je ris et le laissais me montrer leur nouvelle maison.

«C'est magnifique, je suis si heureuse qu'on soit si proches.» Lui dis-je et il hocha la tête.

«Hey Bells! Whoa regarde-toi.» Fit Emmett et il essaya de ne pas m'écraser dans son câlin.

«Emmett, fais gaffe! C'est mon bébé là-dedans» l'avertit Edward et je lançai le regard 'c'est quoi ce bordel' à Edward. «Oh et ma femme aussi.» Ajouta-t-il.

«Je ne vais pas faire de mal au bébé ou à ma sœur Eddie, calmos.» Lui dit Emmett. Rose se moqua d'eux et se mit à faire des bisous sur le ventre d'Adam. Ses rires étaient mignons. Tabitha riait aussi en regardant son frère. J'embrassai sa joue.

«Hey petit gars.» Roucoulai-je et je lui offris mon petit doigt. Il l'agrippa fermement.

«Oo tu vas être fort comme ton papa.» Lui dis-je en riant. Edward vint dans mon dos et m'enroula dans ses bras, je l'ignorai.

Rapidement nous sentîmes quelque chose de désagréable venir de la couche d'Adam et Rose partit le changer. J'ignorai toujours Edward.

«Amour, tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi peut-être plus que pour notre bébé.» Dit-il.

«Je me moque que tu t'inquiètes plus pour notre bébé, je veux que ce soit le cas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois m'ignorer.» Dis-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

«Oh chérie. Je suis désolé, je plaisantais. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais l'amour que j'ai pour notre bébé est complètement différent que l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Alors il n'y a vraiment pas de comparaison possible.» Dit-il tendrement.

«Je ressens la même chose, désolée. J'imagine que mes changements d'humeur n'ont pas complètement disparus.»

Il rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Nous nous séparâmes à la voix bourrue d'Emmett, il semblait être parti pour un concours de nourriture. J'espérais simplement qu'Alice avait assez de nourriture pour nous tous.

«Oh j'ai oublié le cadeau pour Alice et Jasper dans la voiture.» Dis-je soudainement en me rappelant.

«Je vais le chercher.» Fit Edward.

«Non, non ça va, tu vas voir leur maison puisque tu n'as pas eu le tour du propriétaire avec Jasper.» Lui dis-je, il ne sembla pas convaincu mais je lui souris largement.

Je sortis en marchant jusqu'à la voiture qui était garée en parallèle du garage puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un garage. Je l'ouvris et pris le cadeau à l'arrière.

Juste à ce moment j'entendis une voix que je n'aurai jamais voulu entre, de toute ma vie.

«Bella? C'est vraiment toi?» L'entendis-je demander de sa voix rauque. Je hoquetai et me retournai. Il semblait aussi choqué que moi. Ses yeux allèrent sur mes seins et je poussai mes cheveux vers l'avant pour tenter de cacher mon décolleté. Son regard me rendait très mal à l'aise. Il regarda mon ventre et recula d'un pas.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Sifflai-je et je caressai mon ventre, laissant mes mains là.

«Je devrais te demander la même chose. J'habite dans cette maison.» Dit-il en pointant la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Oh seigneur, bien ma chance.

«Je suis là pour la pendaison de crémaillère de ma belle-sœur. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser je retourne à l'intérieur.» Dis-je, et je partis, mais il me bloqua le passage.

«Whoa belle-sœur?» Fit-il en grognant et j'aurais voulu que mes yeux lancent de vrais éclairs. «T'as épousé qui bordel?» Demanda-t-il.

«Jake, laisse-moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler. Peu importe qu'on ait eu une histoire, tu vas vivre ta vie et tu me laisses vivre la mienne.» Lui dis-je aussi calmement que possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa peau brun-roux foncé tourna encore plus rouge. Je reculai, effrayée par sa taille et sa colère.

«Allez Bella, je pose juste une question. Tu sais que j'avais tort pour Leah, ce n'est pas elle que je veux et je l'ai compris après qu'on se soit mariés. Laisse-moi une chance et je te montrerai que tu m'aimes comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je prendrai même le morpion de celui que tu as là comme si c'était le mien.» Dit-il et mon humeur explosa.

«N'APPELLE PAS MON BEBE COMME CA! POUR CE QUI EST DE TA QUESTION…» Commençai-je à crier. Et puis je réalisai que c'était mauvais pour le bébé et je pris des inspirations calmes. Jake semblait avoir été giflé.

«Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, c'était juste une attraction stupide. En fait, je pense que je te hais pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis restée amie avec toi ou pourquoi je t'ai repris après ce que tu m'avais fait au lycée. Alors dégage d'ici. J'aime mon mari, dont le nom est Edward.» Lui dis-je aussi calmement que possible. Je ne voulais pas me mettre la pression et faire du mal à mon bébé.

«Putain tu as épousé cette sangsue qui essayait de t'avoir au Cullen Office?» Hurla Jacob et je tremblai de peur. Soudait j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Edward sortit. Ses yeux étaient sur Jacob et je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà vu si en colère.

Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec cette chose au Brésil, où les adolescents à ma librairie. Je pouvais le voir vibrer et tenter de ne pas exploser.

«Oh salut là.» Fit Jacob en ricanant.

«DEGAGE, MAINTENANT!» Dit Edward d'une voix glaciale. Cela me donna même des frissons et Jacob sembla s'énerver, mais s'écarta de moi de quelques pas.

«Partons Edward.» Dis-je, et je tentai de l'attirai vers l'intérieur. Rose semblait tenter de calmer Emmett. Jasper était entre Edward et Jacob. Alice était à côté de moi.

C'était comme un affrontement silencieux entre Edward et Jacob. Vous pouviez couper la tension au couteau.

«Jacob s'il te plait, laisse-nous tranquille.» Le suppliai-je.

«Peu importe, appelle-moi quand tu voudras passer un bon moment.» Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et avant que je puisse rétorquer, Edward l'avait frappé fort dans la mâchoire, faisant gicler du sang de la bouche de Jacob.

Je haletai et Alice m'écarta. Jasper bloqua Edward, mais ensuite Jacob le frappa. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui arrivait parce que tout ce que je pouvais voir était des poings volants dans les airs et je compris que je hurlais de toutes mes forces.

«Bella, calme-toi.» Rose vint et Emmett alla stopper la bagarre. Mais il semblait se forcer à ne pas tuer Jacob.

A ce moment, j'entendis un fort bruit d'os brisé et du sang se répandit au sol.

«EDWARD!» Hurlai-je en pleurant.

* * *

**A samedi prochain ! **


	37. Chapter 35

**_Hi beautiful readers ! _**  
Plus sérieusement, bonjour tout le monde en cette belle journée.  
Me voici avec le chapitre 35 de cette magnifique fiction. Il ne me reste plus que 7 chapitres à traduire et quelques uns de + à vous poster.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je m'excuse encore auprès des quelques personnes à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.  
Bonne semaine.  
Bises.

* * *

Chapitre 35

Bella POV

Je fus réveillée au son de la plus magnifique voix, lentement je me sentis revenir à la réalité.

«Bella, mon amour…Allez réveille-toi bébé. S'il te plait amour, réveille-toi.» L'entendis-je dire, et doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je hoquetai en voyant les bleus sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres saignaient et sa chemise était sale et déchirée.

«Tu vas bien? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je vais tuer ce bâtard!» Me mis-je à crier et je cherchai d'autres bleus sur Edward.

«Bébé calme-toi, je vais bien. Chut…» Dit-il et il se mit à déposer des baisers sur tout mon visage. Cela aida à me calmer. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je n'en avais rien à faire que ses lèvres soient ensanglantées.

Juste à ce moment, j'entendis des sirènes de la police.

«Aww mec, pas eux.» Pleurnicha Emmett.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Lui demandai-je.

«Et bien mon idiot de frère a presque tué Jake, qui est actuellement à l'hôpital comme mort. Sa salope de femme est venue et a appelé la police.» Me dit Alice.

«QUOI?» Criai-je.

«Oh ne t'en fais pas Bella, ça va. Ça me prouve simplement qu'il est vraiment des nôtres. Bienvenue dans notre famille Eddie, tu vas maintenant en prison.» Dit Emmett en souriant largement, tapant l'épaule d'Edward.

«Umm merci?» Répondit Edward.

«Non…pas de prison, on ne prend p as pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?» Demandai-je encore et je me levai. Edward me tenait fermement juste au cas où je m'évanouirai encore. Ce qui semblait être une possibilité.

«Tais-toi idiot, c'est une mauvaise chose de suivre tes traces.» Dit Rose à Emmett en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.

«Calme-toi Bella, je m'en occuperai. Je ne peux pas garantir que tu auras ton mari ce soir parce qu'il devra peut-être passer une nuit là bas.» Dit Jasper.

Oh seigneur.

Je regardai Edward qui souriait toujours. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

«Chéri, pourquoi souris-tu?» Lui demandai-je. Avait-il perdu la tête?

«Et bien, pour être franc, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je me moque de devoir passer la nuit en garde à vue..enfin peut-être, parce que je ne te verrai pas. Mais ça vaut la peine d'y aller, tu as raté son cri de fillette.» Me dit-il en souriant avec éclat.

Mon mari était officiellement devenu dingue, tout comme mon frère.

«OH OUAIS!» Tonna Emmett. Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'Alice parlait à Carlisle et Esmé.

Les deux officiers de police vinrent vers Edward et Jasper alla leur parler.

«Bella, Esmé veut te parler.» Alice me tendit le téléphone.

«Allô?»

«Oh Bella, chérie tu vas bien? Calme-toi et reste zen, j'arrive. Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward, Carlisle s'en occupe. Tu ne peux pas stresser pendant que tu es enceinte.» Me dit-elle.

«Je vais bien Esmé, c'est bon. Je m'inquiète simplement pour Edward.» Dis-je, effrayée.

«Oh ne t'en fais pas. Et puis si mon fils va en prison, il y va pour de bonnes raisons.» Me dit Esmé.

_Douce et attentionnée belle-maman a dit quoi?_

«Euh, umm Esmé, est-ce que je peux vous parler plus tard? Je crois qu'Edward a besoin de moi, et je voudrais lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte en prison.» Lui expliquai-je. Pourquoi semblai-je si normale à ce propos?

«Bien sûr ma chère, prends soin de toi.» Dit-elle et je raccrochai.

«Edward Anthony Cullen.» M'exclamai-je et Edward ressembla à un petit garçon apeuré pris en flagrant délit. Il n'avait même pas été ainsi lorsque la police était arrivée, alors qu'ils sont là et lui ont actuellement mis les menottes.

«Arrête d'être si fier de toi parce que ce n'est pas drôle.» Lui dis-je et il acquiesça, mais je pouvais voir sa lèvre remonter. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans cette famille, pourquoi personne ne pouvait prendre ça au sérieux?

Qui irai-je vois maintenant?

Juste à ce moment une petite bulle éclata dans ma tête.

«M. Cullen, nous devons vous emmener au poste en attendant que votre avocat, Me. Hale, s'occupe de tout.» Expliqua l'officier de police à mon mari qui acquiesça en souriant. Emmett semblait fier.

«Je te ferai rapidement sortir Edward. C'est la faute de Jacob, et nous avons des preuves. Mon intelligente femme à tout filmé.» Lui dit Jasper.

Edward me regarda et me fit un sourire en coin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Je courus dans ses bras et l'étouffai dans un câlin.

«Bella…chut, arrête de pleurer. Bébé je serai revenu avant que tu ne le saches. Jasper a dit que je serai libre d'ici demain.» Roucoula-t-il. Il essuya mes larmes et embrassa mes lèvres.

«Je t'aime.» Lui déclarai-je.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Dit-il en embrassant mon front.

«Reviens vitre, notre bébé a besoin de son papa.» Fis-je et il se pencha pour embrasser mon ventre.

Je fis au revoir de la main à la voiture de police qui emmenait Edward. Puis je me rappelai d'une chose, je sortis mon téléphone portable et téléphonai à quelqu'un qui saurait prendre cela au sérieux.

«Papa?» Dis-je de ma voix de petite fille à papa.

«Bells, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma douce?» Demanda-t-il inquiet et je me dépêchai de tout lui dire. Après tout, il était le chef de la police, j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait tirer quelques ficelles.

«Alors laisse-moi résumer, Edward a défoncé Jacob, qui était inapproprié. Le Jacob qui a gâché ta vie non pas une, mais deux fois?» Demanda Charlie.

«Hin hin.» Dis-je.

«Je suis tellement fier de mon gendre, je dois lui dire 'bienvenue dans la famille'. Ça le rend d'autant plus officiel.» Dit-il en riant.

_Quoi?_

«Papa, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Pourquoi personne ne l'est? Je veux que mon mari revienne sans bleu, et une chemise propre et qu'il ne pue pas.» Lui dis-je.

«Ne t'en fais pas Bells, je connais le chef de la station où Edward a été emmené. Je m'en charge.» Affirma-t-il et nous raccrochâmes.

« Hey Bella, Carlisle et moi avons parlé, Edward peut rentrer demain matin parce que le juge n'est pas à New York en ce moment.» Dit Jasper.

«Merci Jasper, j'ai appelé mon père, heureusement il peut faire quelque chose.» Lui expliquai-je et il acquiesça.

«Bella, la journée a été dure pour toi, s'il te plait mange quelque chose et repose-toi. Pour ton bébé.» Raisonna Rose.

«Allez Bella, j'ai quelques vêtements que je t'ai achetés, tu peux te reposer dans la chambre d'amis.» Dit Alice et je la suivis.

«Où est Emmett?» Demandai-je à Alice. Rose laissa Adam et Tabitha dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

«Emmett est en garde à vue avec Edward.» Répondit Alice.

«Quoi? Pourquoi?» Questionnai-je. C'était Emmett, il voulait aussi être sous les projecteurs.

«Il a dit à la police qu'il avait aussi frappé Jake.» Dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Je savais qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

«C'est arrivé quand?» Lui demandai-je.

«Quand tu parlais avec ton père. L'autre policier nous a questionnés et Emmett a ouvert sa grande bouche. Même si je pense qu'aller en prison l'a rendu heureux, il a dit quelque chose à propos de tenir compagnie à Eddie.» Rit-elle.

«Je suis entourée d'hommes fous.» Marmonnai-je.

«C'est pour ça qu'on les aime. Jasper voulait se joindre à la fête, mais il s'est rappelé qu'il était leur avocat.» Dit-elle en riant et elle me tendit un ensemble de pyjama adorable.

«Tu sais je peux rentrer à la maison, ce n'est pas si loin.» Lui dis-je.

«Ne sois pas idiote Bella, tu ne vas nulle part tant qu'Edward n'est pas rentré. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va rentrer vite.» Déclara-t-elle.

Après une bonne douche qui me calma un peu, je me relaxai. Esmé était aussi ici et me faisait manger de la soupe de poulet. Je me plaignis, mais après son regard noir, je bus le tout. Je devais dire que c'était vraiment bon. Carlisle et Jasper essayaient de faire sortir Edward et Emmett de garde à vue. Charlie parlait au chef.

Je tentais de rester éveillée, mais je fus forcée d'aller dans la chambre d'amis et de dormir.

«Ton papa est fou et veut être le chevalier dans son armure, mais je l'aime à mourir. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme papa, bébé.» Roucoulai-je à notre bébé, et je caressai mon ventre.

J'entendis des voix et des chuchotements qui me réveillèrent.

«Edward?» Appelai-je et je me rappelai qu'il était en prison.

OH MON DIEU!

Il était en prison! Sur ce, je m'assis sur le lit. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et j'étrécis mes yeux pour bloquer la lumière de l'extérieur.

«Alice? Rose? Esmé?» J'appelai leurs noms. Et puis j'entendis un rire. Je pourrais reconnaître ce rire n'importe où. Je poussai un petit cri et courus vers lui.

«Ohhhp.» Marmonna-t-il quand je le crochetai dans un câlin, embrassant chaque centimètre de son visage.

«Tu es revenu!» Criai-je encore. «Tu es revenu! Tu es revenu!» Chantai-je.

«Oui, oui.» Rit-il et il me souleva, me faisant tourner doucement.

«Jasper avait dit que tu serais de retour demain? Même si je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu si vite. Tu m'as manqué.» Lui dis-je.

«Je serais revenu dans l'heure, grâce à ton père. Qui m'aime d'ailleurs, mais nous ne pouvions pas rentrer plu tôt parce qu'Emmett a voulu se faire prendre en photo. Ça énervait ces officiers ronchons…» Dit-il.

«Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise?» Fis-je en riant.

«Quelle heure est-il?» Lui demandai-je.

«Il est vingt-trois heures, tu veux rester ici et partir demain matin?» Proposa-t-il et j'acquiesçai. Nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Emmett entra en souriant.

«Regarde Bells, c'est ma photo» il me tendit fièrement sa photo. «Voilà celle d'Eddie.»

Je regardai Edward, choquée et il haussa les épaules. «Emmett m'y a forcé» expliqua-t-il en pointant Emmett du doigt.

«Tout va bien Bella. Tu n'es pas la seule à penser que c'est dingue, mais que peut-on y faire, on a épousé ces fous.» Dit Rose.

«Attends, je croyais que tu m'avais épousé parce que j'étais beau et que tu m'aimais Rosie.» Entendis-je Emmett pleurnicher en la suivant.

«Edward…» Je me tournai vers lui et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en tapant du pied. Il se mit à siffler.

«Edward!»

«Je ne savais pas que sa folle de femme appellerait la police, je veux dire, ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils sont vraiment marrants ensemble si tu ne l'a pas remarqué…»

«Edward.»

«Je l'ai haï depuis le jour où je l'ai vu avec toi, j'ai vu comment il te traitait Bella. Je ne pouvais rien dire à l'époque, mais là il parlait à ma femme. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je ne dise rien?» Demanda-t-il sur un ton solennel.

«Non. C'est juste que j'ai eu si peur pour toi, je ne peux pas te perdre. Je me fiche de ce qu'il m'a dit, tant que tu es là avec moi, je m'en fiche.» Dis-je en caressant sa joue et la barbe naissante qu'il y avait.

«Tu ne me perdras jamais, bébé.» Dit-il tendrement et je hochai la tête.

«Je t'aime tellement.» Murmurai-je, et je l'embrassai.

«Je t'aime tout autant, si ce n'est plus.» Murmura-t-il en retour et il réclama encore mes lèvres.

«Allons dormir. La prison n'est pas tellement confortable, je pense avoir la nuque nouée.» Dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ris.

Edward et moi rentrions de notre visite chez Baby'R'us.

Je commençai juste ma 17ème semaine, et mon ventre avait doublé de taille. Là où j'avais avant un petit ventre de femme enceinte, j'avais à présent un vrai ventre de femme enceinte. J'avais commencé à appliquer de la crème pour éviter les vergetures. J'avais même commencé des séances de yoga et de natation pour les femmes enceintes.

_Tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à traverser le moment où je devrai faire passer un bébé hors de mon gigi. __**(N/T: j'ai préféré garder ''gigi'' plutôt que mettre zouzoute, même si ça revient au même). **_

Edward se serait effondré avec mes idées, une bonne chose qu'il ne lise pas dans ma tête. J'avais acheté quelques vêtements unisexes de temps en temps. Edward n'avait toujours pas arrêté de me harceler pour connaître le sexe du bébé.

Tout comme là alors que nous rentrions.

«Mais bébé tu détestes les surprises, pourquoi veux-tu que le sexe de notre bébé en soit une?» Se lamenta-t-il encore.

«Je ne déteste pas toutes les surprises, juste celles où tu dépenses des sommes folles. Tu sais que j'ai adoré quand tu m'as surprise avec cette musique que tu as composée pour moi?» Lui rappelai-je et il grogna.

«Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? De quel sexe veux-tu que le bébé soit?» Lui demandai-je. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu cette conversation avant.

«Je veux juste savoir d'accord? En ce qui concerne le sexe, je me fiche que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, je veux juste commencer à tout préparer.» Me dit-il. A ce moment, la chanson de Carrie Underwood passa à la radio. **(N/T: Pour ceux qui voudraient écouter, c'est «All American Girl»). **

_Since the day they got married _(Depuis le jour où ils se sont mariés)

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy _(Il a souhaité avoir un petit garçon)

_Someone he could take fishing _(Quelqu'un qu'il puisse emmener pêcher)

_Throw the football, and be his pride and joy _(Lancer le ballon, et qui serait sa fierté et sa joie)

_He could already see him holding that trophy _(Il le voyait déjà tenir ce trophée)

_Taking his team to state _(Emmenant son équipe aux nationales)

_When the nurse came in with that little pink blanket _(Lorsque l'infirmière entra avec la couverture rose)

_All those big dreams changed _(Tous ces rêves changèrent)

_Now he's wrapped around her finger _(Maintenant il ne voit que par elle)

_She's the center of his whole world _(Elle est le centre de son monde)

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect (_Et son coeur appartient à cette douce, belle, géniale, parfaite)

_All American girl _(Fille comme toutes les américaines).

«Tu sais quoi amour? Je veux une douce, petite et magnifique mini-toi.» Dit tendrement Edward. Je pris sa main entre les miennes et l'embrassai.

«Je veux un garçon qui soit fou et beau comme toi.» Lui dis-je et il rit.

«Hmm alors on peut savoir maintenant, tu veux aller voir ta gynéco?» Demanda Edward, fier de lui.

«Oh umm laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.» Répondis-je et il bouda. Je ris et nous rentrâmes. Edward ouvrit le coffre et en sortit toutes les courses pour protéger bébé dans toute la maison.

«Pourquoi achetons-nous tout ça si tôt?» Demandai-je alors que je le regardais faire deux voyages pour tout rentrer puisque j'étais supposée ne rien porter. Je portais déjà un bébé. Ça m'allait très bien, moins de travail pour moi. Oui je sais, j'étais feignante.

«Parce que si il ou elle est aussi maladroit que toi, nous savons tous comment ça finira.» Répondit-il en riant et je lui tirai la langue. Il rit plus fort.

Cela nous prit deux heures pour tout installer dans la maison parce qu'Edward était devenu fou avec la sécurité.

_Peut-être était-il en train de nidifier._

Qui le savait? Après tout il allait être papa. D'abord nous mîmes ces choses blanches dans toutes les prises. Comme j'aurais voulu que nous ayons une maison plus petite! Il installa ensuite une barrière de sécurité à l'escalier.

«Tu sais que notre bébé ne commencera même pas à ramper avant qu'il ou elle ait au moins 6 mois, on a du temps Edward.» Lui dis-je parce que ça m'ennuyait et me fatiguait. Il m'avait dit de rester assise pendant qu'il faisait tout. J'avais essayé de flirter avec lui, mais il répondait et continuait de tout faire.

Il avait ajouté ces choses pour que les coins de la table soient doux, il avait ensuite mis des bloque-portes pour que les petits doigts ne soient pas coincés. Il ajouté plusieurs loquets à tous les placards et tiroirs, et dans la cuisine il posa un protège-cuisinière pour éviter tout risque de brûlure.

«Tu sais que ça t'aidera aussi.» Me dit-il.

«Quoi?»

«Tu te rappelles quand tu t'es brûlée le doigt la semaine dernière?» Rit-il.

«La ferme.» Dis-je et je lui lançai un pop corn de ceux que je grignotai. Il décida de l'attraper avec sa bouche, ce qu'il fit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en avoir plus et je lui en jetai d'autre. Il les rattrapa tous.

«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rejoint l'équipe de basketball?» Demandai-je, sarcastique après qu'il ait attrapé le 12ème. J'essayai tellement de le faire perdre.

«Nah, j'aurais pas pu passer du temps avec toi.» Répondit-il de façon hautaine.

Il alla ensuite vers les escaliers et commença à appliquer les bandes antidérapantes sur les marches.

«Tu as fini maintenant?» Demandai-je, ennuyée. Partiellement parce qu'Edward était sexy quand il s'appliquait à la tâche avec la boîte à outils près de lui. Il y avait une goutte de sueur sur son front allant vers sa tempe. Je le voulais. Tout de suite.

«Presque.» Répondit-il.

Je décidai de tenter une nouvelle technique. Je courus à notre chambre et sortis ma sexy robe babydoll. Elle était noire et pouvait facilement recouvrir mon ventre, mes seins en dépassaient, mais c'était un avantage. La meilleure chose avec cette tenue était les sous-vêtements. Il y avait de fines ficelles et de la dentelle formant des motifs et j'adorais vraiment la manière dont ressortaient mes fesses dedans. La chose géniale avec la grossesse était que je n'avais pas pris de poids partout. C'était seulement mon ventre et mes seins.

Bon, peut-être que mes fesses étaient plus rondes, mais Edward les aimait comme ça.

Je défis mes cheveux de mon chignon et les secouai de façon sexy. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tellement de maquillage, l'éclat de la grossesse me recouvrait. Sur ce, j'allai lentement vers les escaliers, Edward posait la dernière bande avec application. Je commençai à descendre les marches lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de mes pas.

Dès qu'il me vit, je l'entendis prendre une inspiration brusque. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps et je vis la bande tomber de sa main.

«Tu as fini là?» Demandai-je en m'arrêtant devant lui. Il ne répondit pas mais je vis un peu de bave couler de sa bouche. Je gloussai et l'essuyai.

«Alors, tu as fini?» Demandai-je encore. Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se remettre les idées en place.

«Je umm euh quoi?» Demanda-t-il et il plaça ses deux mains sur mes hanches. Ses doigts commencèrent à faire de vagues formes sur mes hanches et allèrent vers mes fesses.

«Je t'ai demandé si tu avais fini.» Dis-je en me rapprochant. Mes pointes durcirent lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec son torse, c'était un réflexe d'être excitée par le plus léger contact avec lui.

«Et bien umm je dois encore m-mettre le ta-tapis dans la salle de bain, mais ç-ça peut attendre.» Répondit-il en bégayant. Je gloussai encore.

«Tu es sûr? Peut-être devrais-tu le faire pendant que je vais umm me soulager.» Lui dis-je en le dépassant. Je ne fis même pas quelques pas avant qu'Edward ne m'attire contre son torse.

«N'ose même pas toucher cette chatte. Elle est à moi et seulement à moi.» Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et je pouvais sentir quelque chose de dur dans mon dos. Je grognai et me sentis mouiller.

Je me tournai dans ses bras et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Il me souleva, me faisant enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Mes mains s'enfonçaient de façon anxieuse dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près de moi. Il me colla contre lui en appuyant une main dans ma nuque pour me maintenir en place et approfondir le baiser. Je sentis sa langue investir ma bouche et je laissai la mienne se mêler à la sienne. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux et allèrent à sa chemise, défaisant les boutons.

Il retira ses mains de sur moi et enleva sa chemise. Ses mains retrouvèrent mes fesses, qu'elles se mirent à pétrir et secouer, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il brisa ensuite notre baiser.

«Salon? Salle de musique? Mon bureau?» Demanda-t-il en souriant de façon sexy.

«Peu importe.» Murmurai-je en réclamant de nouveau ses lèvres. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans son dos, sentant les muscles se tendre puis se relâcher là où mes mains se posaient.

«J'aurais bien dit les escaliers puisque nous sommes là mais tu es enceinte et je ne veux pas courir de risque.» Haleta-t-il entre nos baisers et il m'emmena vers le couloir de son bureau et de la salle de musique. J'imagine que ce serait une surprise.

Je le sentis presser mon dos contre le mur avec précaution, mes jambes toujours autour de sa taille. Ses mains se mirent à caresser mes seins. Il déposa une ligne de baisers allant de mes lèvres à mes tétons.

«Seigneur, j'adore tes seins.» Dit-il durement et il me retira la robe. Il fit courir son doigt sur ma pointe, me faisant gémir.

Edward prit un téton dans sa bouche et je gémis encore alors qu'il faisait rouler sa langue autour.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter et je remontai son visage pour pouvoir apaiser ses lèvres rouges, chaudes et sensuelles. Le baiser devenait frénétique avant qu'il ne retire ses lèvres des miennes. Je gémis de mécontentement mais il m'offrit son magnifique sourire en coin, faisant arrêter mon cœur. Il marcha quelque part et m'allongea sur quelque chose d'un peu dur et froid.

Il alluma rapidement une bougie et je remarquai que nous étions dans la pièce du piano et que j'étais sur le banc de celui-ci.

Il se pencha et attrapa le banc de chaque côté de moi puis il prit l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Je haletai et arquai mon dos vers lui. Il prit son temps pour ravir chaque sein, avant de déposer des baisers le long de mon ventre. Il mordilla mon nombril qui ressortait un peu, puis il l'embrassa avant de continuer sa descente.

Edward fit courir ses mains sur mes flancs alors qu'il s'agenouillait au pied du banc.

«Aussi sexy soient-ils, ils m'empêchent d'avoir accès à ce qui m'appartient.» Dit-il d'une voix rauque, faisant frapper son souffle chaud contre mon centre trempé. Il passa ses doigts de chaque côté de ma culotte et la tira doucement sur mes hanches, puis le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur le banc, complètement exposée à lui.

«Si belle, et à moi.» Marmonna-t-il doucement, avec une possessivité qui me donnait chaud et m'excitait.

Ses mains parcoururent chacune de mes jambes et attrapèrent mes hanches. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de faire descendre sa bouche sur ma hanche. Il déposa une ligne de baisers entre mes hanches avant d'en placer un directement sur mon centre.

«Edward.» Hoquetai-je et je soulevai mes hanches vers lui.

Il maintint plus fermement mes hanches, et replaça sa bouche sur mon centre chaud. Il me caressa tendrement avec sa bouche, ravissant d'attention mon point le plus sensible. Sa langue s'enfonça en moi à une vitesse rapide qui me rapprochait de la jouissance. Je ne pensais même pas avoir tenu plus de 5 minutes avant de hurler son nom de plaisir alors que je basculais dans le plaisir.

Edward dût me retenir pour que je ne tombe pas du banc. Je le sentis placer quelques baisers sur mon ventre rond en s'attardant sur moi. Après que mon souffle fut revenu à la normal, j'ouvris les yeux et le visage d'Edward était à quelques centimètres du mien. «Je t'aime», chuchota-t-il. Son doux souffle fana sur mon visage. Je relevai la tête et mordillai son menton, joueuse.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Je me levai et m'agenouillai face à lui. Je me léchai les lèvres en remarquant l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon, faisant grogner Edward. Je descendis lentement sa braguette et tirait légèrement sur l'élastique jusqu'à ce que le matériel tombe à ses pieds. Il s'en défit négligemment.

Je déposai un baiser sur son torse avant de faire descendre son boxer. Sa queue se libéra et je gloussai.

Edward me releva, mais j'arrivai à placer un baiser sur son gland, le faisant relâcher un grondement guttural.

«Je veux juste être en toi.» Me dit-il avec des yeux étouffants. Il marcha jusqu'au fauteuil en cuir et m'y allongea. J'étais perdue.

«Le bois du piano est trop dur» m'informa-t-il. «Notre bébé.» Roucoula-t-il en plaçant sa main sur mon ventre, je lui souris tendrement. Il était sur le point d'échanger nos positions mais je l'en empêchai.

«Je veux que tu sois au-dessus, on ne pourra peut-être plus le faire quand mon ventre deviendra vraiment énorme.» Lui dis-je et je caressai mon bidon. J'étais plus grosse, mais pas si grosse.

«Kay.» Murmura-t-il et il réclama mes lèvres.

Il commença à embrasser mon visage, déposant des baisers légers sur mon front, mes paupières, mes joues…il fit doucement frotter son nez contre le mien et je ris.

Edward déposa d'autres baisers jusqu'à ma mâchoire, dépassa mon menton et descendit dans mon cou. Je sentis sa langue tenter la peau de mon épaule, et puis plus bas vers mes seins. Ses baisers alimentaient la chaleur qui montait de nouveau en moi. J'arquai mes hanches vers lui, lui montrant que j'étais prête. Je pouvais sentir son gland en moi et je gémis.

Edward releva la tête pour m'embrasser encore et pousser plus profondément en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit complètement enfoncé.

«Oh Edward.» Soufflai-je. Il se retira et s'enfonça. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il poussait en moi à un rythme régulier, prenant garde à mon ventre.

«Oh seigneur, Bella…»

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, le faisant aller plus loin. Il grogna à cette nouvelle friction et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches.

«Plus fort Edward.» Pleurnichai-je. J'observai une goutte de sueur couler de son front, sur sa joue et le long de son cou. Simplement le regarder me donnait encore plus chaud.

Il me sourit et s'enfonça plus rapidement, allant plus loin chaque fois.

«Oh seigneur… EDWARD!» Je hurlai son nom alors que le plaisir commençait à prendre forme en moi.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux et attirai son visage au mien. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et je savourai la proximité. Il mordilla doucement ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se mettait à s'enfoncer plus fort.

«Bella…Amour, je vais jouir.» Grogna-t-il et il enfonça sa tête dans mon cou, accélérant son rythme.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je alors que mes doigts de pied se courbaient et que mon dos s'arquait au dessus du fauteuil alors que j'atteignis mon paroxysme. Avec une profonde et dure poussée, il s'enfonça plus loin, pulsant en moi. Je criai et enfonçai mes ongles dans ses épaules. Il enfonça sa tête contre mon cou alors qu'il vivait sa jouissance et je sentis un liquide chaud se répandre en moi.

Nos souffles étaient saccadés alors qu'il était allongé la tête sur mon ventre, faisant attention à ne pas écraser mon petit ventre. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et écartai les cheveux trempés de sueur de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il retrouva son souffle, il passa en-dessous de moi et m'attira dans ses bras.

«Incroyable.» Murmura-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Et puis je le vis se relever du fauteuil et sortir de la pièce dans toute sa splendeur, nu. Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de me questionner qu'il revint. Il me souleva telle une mariée jusqu'à notre salle de bain privative.

«Oh un bon bain semble super.» Murmurai-je et je soupirai lorsque nous y entrâmes. Il s'assit derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi, se posant au-dessus de mon ventre. Il y frottait ses mains quand je sentis un fort coup en moi.

Il hoqueta et moi aussi.

«Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est notre bébé?» Demanda-t-il avec une expression de joie pure, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. J'étais certaine d'être pareille en hochant furieusement la tête.

«C'était la première fois que je sentais notre bébé donner un coup, avant c'était plutôt comme des petits papillons.» Lui dis-je.

«Wow» murmura-t-il, et il embrassa mon épaule.

«Oui, j'imagine que notre bébé nous voulait tous les deux ensemble pour faire preuve de sa présence.» Fis-je et il sourit largement en acquiesçant.

Nous sortîmes rapidement et nous séchâmes, bon Edward me sécha et je me sentais assez spéciale devant son petit geste. Il alla ensuite cul nu dans notre dressing et enfila un boxer noir. J'enfilai le seul débardeur et le short qui m'allaient encore.

_Je me demandais s'il les faisaient en taille maternité?_

Nous montâmes dans le lit et je m'enfonçai contre son côté. Nos deux mains reposaient sur mon ventre.

«Je t'aime bébé, enfin mes deux bébés.» Dit Edward en pouffant de rire.

«T'aime aussi, et un autre je t'aime papa de notre bébé.» Lui dis-je. Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa en me murmurant bonne nuit.

Je m'endormis au son d'Edward fredonnant une chanson différente. Cela ressemblait plus à une adorable berceuse.

* * *

**On ne me tue pas cette semaine si je dis "à la semaine prochaine" ? :D**


	38. Chapter 36

**_Bonsoir à tous,  
Excusez moi de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, la journée fut longue...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Bises._**

* * *

****Chapitre 36

Bella POV

J'en étais à présent à 5 mois. Seulement 4 mois de plus et notre bébé serait là. D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un surplus d'énergie dernièrement. Ma peau rayonnait, j'étais heureuse et rieuse tout le temps. Cela m'effrayait parce que je commençais à avoir l'impression qu'on pourrait me le retirer, ce qui fit débuter mes cauchemars.

Je m'étais réveillée en hurlant que notre bébé était parti.

Au début, Edward avait eu peur et était sur le point de m'emmener chez le médecin pour me faire ausculter. Mais à ce moment précis Emmett avait téléphoné pour prendre de mes nouvelles et Edward lui avait expliqué ce qui venait de se passer. Rose nous avait assuré que ça avait été la même chose pour elle quand elle attendait Tabitha.

La clé était d'en parler ensemble et d'être positifs. Ça avait aidé.

Maggie ne me laissait jamais faire aucun travail autre que la paperasse. Elle avait dit que j'avais embauché suffisamment de personnes pour faire le travail physique et que je ne devais pas stresser. Mon bidon avait gardé les adolescents fous à distance, enfin la plupart. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que certains pensaient que c'était chaud d'avoir envie d'une femme enceinte avec une alliance.

Ils étaient assez malins pour se comporter en gentleman quand Edward était dans les parages. Je jure qu'Edward avait une ouïe surpuissante puisque qu'il fusillait du regard n'importe quel homme à moins de 10 mètres de moi. Ça ne m'aurait vraiment pas étonné qu'il se mette à se balader en portant sa photo prise en prison.

Dès que j'eus fini de commander quelques petites choses et de signer le contrat du prochain auteur, je quittai la librairie pour rentrer à la maison.

Je trainai dans la maison, mâchonnant quelques carottes et crackers en attendant qu'Edward rentre pour que nous puissions aller à mon rendez-vous chez le médecin. J'avais pris rendez-vous un peu tard pour qu'il puisse m'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas que j'y aille seule et qu'il rate une chance de voir notre bébé. Le temps était un peu plus froid, alors je devais porter une robe à manches longues et un leggings noir. **(Comme toujours, photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

A ce moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

«BEBE JE SUIS RENTRE!» L'entendis-je crier.

«Dans la cuisine.» Fis-je.

«Bien sûr que tu es dans la cuisine.» Dit-il en riant doucement et il s'approcha pour embrasser mes lèvres. Je l'arrêtai en plaçant mes mains sur son torse.

«Ça veut dire quoi ça?» Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

«Que…Tu es dans la cuisine?» Demanda-t-il un peu effrayé.

«Tu penses que je suis grosse?» M'enquis-je alors que des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler au bord de mes paupières.

«Non bébé, je suis content que tu manges, surtout des choses saines. Je pense que tu es magnifique, chaude et définitivement sexy quand tu portes la nouvelle lingerie de maternité que tu as achetée.» Répondit-il sincèrement et il réclama mes lèvres. Je gémis dans sa bouche en enfonçant mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés, les mettant encore plus en bazar. L'une de ses mains rejoignit mes fesses, les pressant un peu pendant que son autre main caressait mon ventre qui était entre nous. Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche pour me laisser accès.

«Seigneur, tu m'as tellement manqué.» Marmonna-t-il sur mes lèvres et j'acquiesçai alors que ma langue léchait la sienne. Il avait à présent ses deux mains sur mes fesses, m'attirant à lui autant que possible avec mon ventre.

«On doit y aller.» Dis-je en m'écartant et il fit la moue.

«Tu ne veux pas voir notre bébé?» Demandai-je et sa moue disparut et fut remplacée par un large sourire. Je gloussai et l'embrassai rapidement.

Nous étions de retour dans la salle d'attente, assis l'un près de l'autre dans notre propre monde jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière nous appelle. Je subis les contrôles habituels, ainsi que mon taux de sucre et de globules rouges.

«Bonjour Bella et Edward, comment allez-vous?» Demanda Dr. Carmen dès qu'elle entra dans le bureau.

«Nous allons bien, nous sommes impatients de voir notre bébé.» Lui dis-je enthousiaste. Je voulais voir quelle taille faisait notre bébé à présent, la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu, il ou elle faisait seulement la taille d'un haricot.

«Très bien alors je commence tout de suite» dit-elle et elle regarda mon dossier en allumant la machine. Je m'allongeai sur le dos pendant qu'elle appliquait le gel froid sur mon ventre, me faisant frissonner. Très vite, nous vîmes notre bébé et je haletai.

«Est-ce vraiment le visage?» Demanda Edward, de l'amour pur découlant de sa voix et ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran.

«Oui ça l'est.» Répondit le Dr. Carmen en souriant.

«Regarde Edward! Notre bébé suce son pouce.» Lui dis-je et mes yeux s'humidifiaient. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un bébé maintenant. Avec des mains, des jambes et tout.

«C'est magnifique.» Murmura Edward et il embrassa mon ventre puis mon front.

Dr. Carmen déplaça le petit appareil sur mon ventre pendant un moment, nous montrant les différentes parties du corps de notre bébé. «Donc il est dit ici que vous voulez connaître le sexe, et puisque je le vois parfaitement, je peux vous dire ce qu'est votre bébé.» Me dit-elle en souriant, je fronçai les sourcils.

«Non! Nous ne voulons pas savoir, il doit y avoir une erreur.» Lui affirmai-je avant qu'elle ne ruine notre surprise.

«Oh je suis vraiment désolée, c'est simplement écrit ici.» Dit-elle, et elle me montra le formulaire, et bien évidemment cela y était, de l'élégante écriture cursive d'Edward. Je lui lançai un regard et il me regarda innocemment.

«S'il te plait Amour, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas savoir? Dr. Carmen le sait déjà.» Supplia Edward et je le fusillai du regard. Il fit la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse comme un enfant qui se ferait disputer. Dr. Carmen pouffa de rire devant notre échange.

«Hmm… Donc tout parait parfait et je vous revoie le mois prochain.» Nous dit-elle et nous acquiesçâmes. Elle me tendit nos photos de l'échographie.

Edward bouda tout au long du retour à la maison.

«Alice!» Hoquetai-je en la remarquant sur le pas de notre porte, regardant Edward avec expectative.

«Non on ne sait pas.» Lui dit Edward et elle fit la moue.

«Seigneur vous devez tous les deux arrêter de supplier» leur dis-je en ouvrant la porte. «Où est Jasper?» Demandai-je à Alice.

«Juste ici, je garais la voiture, mais Alice ne pouvait pas attendre et est partie t'embêter.» Dit-il en riant.

«SALUT BELLS!» Tonna Emmet depuis la porte en portant Tabitha alors que Rose portait Adam.

«Umm quelle surprise?» Les questionnai-je tous.

«Les gars, on ne sait toujours pas le sexe du bébé. J'aime ma femme et je vais faire comme elle dit, et si nous dînions ici pendant que je botte les fesses d'Emmett à Guitar Hero?» Proposa Edward et ils grognèrent tous sauf Rose, qui comprenait pourquoi je voulais que le sexe de notre bébé soit une surprise.

«Tu veux dire, que je te botte les fesses.» Dit Emmett.

«Ooo Papa et tonton Edward ont dit un méchant mot maman.» Dit Tabitha. Rose et moi frappâmes toutes les deux nos maris à l'arrière de la tête. Ils pleurnichèrent tous les deux et Jasper pouffa de rire, obtenant une tape à la tête par Alice.

«Ahah.» Dit Emmett d'une voix très garçonne.

_Immature?_

Après que nos maris eurent englouti toute la junk food de la maison, je forçai Edward à aller nous chercher de la crème aigre et de la sauce pour faire des quesadilla au fromage grillé.

«Et un peu de soda au gingembre rien que pour moi.» Lui dis-je.

«Quelque chose d'autre?» Demanda-t-il en attrapant ses clés et son porte-feuille.

«Peut-être du gâteau au chocolat?» Demandai-je et il grogna. «Quoi?»

«Je ne peux plus regarder le chocolat de la même manière Amour… Je veux dire, si tu veux nous pouvons toujours ouvrir cette nouvelle bouteille de peinture pour le corps au chocolat?» Proposa-t-il, la voix rauque. Je rougis.

«Tiens-toi bien, prends du gâteau à la carotte à la place.» Lui dis-je, je le retournai en le tapant sur les fesses le faisant hoqueter.

«Toi méchante fille, tu vas tellement te faire punir ce soir.» Dit-il et il m'embrassa.

«Arrêtez de vous peloter comme des adolescents et va nous chercher à manger Edward.» Fit Alice en riant et nous nous séparâmes. Edward lui lança un regard mauvais et partit. J'étais déjà rouge comme une tomate à ce moment.

Nous rîmes tous et mangeâmes, et j'étais actuellement en train de dévorer le gâteau aux carottes dans l'assiette d'Edward.

«Amour, si tu en veux plus je peux aller en chercher.» Me dit Edward.

«Okay, une dernière cuillérée de ça…» Marmonnai-je et j'entendis des rires. Je les ignorai complètement en finissant de lécher le plat à dessert.

«C'était vraiment aussi bon Bella?» Demanda Rose en riant, ce qui me fit rougir. J'enroulai mes bras autour du torse d'Edward et y cachai mon visage. Je pouvais le sentir remuer avec ses rires.

Tout le monde s'en alla peu après, et je promis à Alice que j'irai faire du shopping avec elle pour la nurserie la semaine prochaine.

«Alors, prête pour la fessée?» Fit Edward de sa voix de velours qui découlait de sexe.

«Tu veux dire pour toi, parce que quelqu'un était affreusement mauvais aussi.» Je me rapprochai de lui et attirai son visage pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Une fois que sa bouche eut engouffré la mienne dans un baiser urgent, plein de passion, je décidai de tout prendre en mains, littéralement. Je pris ses garçons en coupe et me mis à le masser, il grogna dans ma bouche.

«Et bien amour, tu peux me punir quand tu veux.» Sourit-il, il me souleva et j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement mais M. Impatient enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche et attrapa mes fesses durement, et nous gémîmes tous les deux à la fois. Nous nous embrassâmes un moment, nous sentant, nous attrapant, et nous touchant l'un l'autre alors qu'il marchait vers notre chambre.

«As-tu été un mauvais garçon?» Chuchotai dans son oreille, en en léchant le lobe.

«Ne dis pas ces choses pendant que je marche Amour. Je ne te porte pas seulement toi, mais notre bébé aussi.» Dit-il en atteignant notre chambre et en me déposant doucement sur le lit.

«Alors, tu disais?» Demanda-t-il en souriant largement alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa chemise et commençait à enlever son pantalon.

«Je veux faire ces choses.» Dis-je en faisant la moue alors que je me mettais à genoux et que je retirai ma robe. Au lieu de répondre, il retira mon leggings en embrassant chaque centimètre de mes jambes, agenouillé devant moi.

«J'avais trop hâte d'être nu.» Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant passionnément. Ses mains prirent mes seins en coupe et allèrent vers mon dos pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Dès qu'ils furent libérés, il déposa une ligne de baisers de mon cou à mes seins. Il suça un téton dans sa bouche pendant qu'il roulait l'autre entre ses doigts.

Je poussai son boxer le long de ses hanches et il le retira d'un coup de pied. Son excitation pointa en avant et me frappa dans l'estomac.

Il m'allongea sur le lit pour que nous soyons face à face. Nos bouches se rejoignirent et ma langue rencontra la sienne avec adoration alors que je l'autorisai à pénétrer ma bouche. Ses mains couvrirent rapidement mes seins, retournant la faveur de pincer et faire rouler mes tétons. Je haletai encore alors que je sentais sa bouche chaude sur mon sein droit, sa langue et ses dents effleurant ma pointe durcie.

Il plaça ma jambe au-dessus de ses hanches et je le sentis se positionner à mon entrée. Il me titillait avec le bout de son érection, entrant un tout petit peu et se retirant complètement plusieurs fois de suite.

«Edward…pitié, je ne serai pas une méchante fille.» Gémis-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules et que j'essayais de le faire entrer complètement.

«Oh non amour, je veux que tu sois une méchante fille.» Grogna-t-il.

«Alors tu ferais mieux de mettre ta queue dans ma chatte maintenant» lui ordonnai-je, mais au lieu de répondre, il crocheta ses lèvres aux miennes et s'enfonça brusquement en moi. Il instaura un rythme de poussées. Je tentais de le rejoindre dans son rythme, m'arquant et en me frottant contre lui.

«Oh seigneur…» Soufflai-je à la sensation stupéfiante qui naissait en moi.

Je sentis l'une de ses mains se poser sur mon ventre et le frotter légèrement en rythme avec ses poussées. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il était proche de jouir.

«Viens avec moi Bella» pressa-t-il. Nous gémîmes tous les deux notre plaisir alors qu'il poussait en moi une dernière fois, se répandant en moi, et faisant pulser des vagues de plaisir en moi.

«EDWARD!» Je criai son nom à travers mon orgasme alors qu'il continuait de frémir en moi.

Nous étions haletants et je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais Edward trouva d'une façon ou d'une autre la force de se retirer. Je me roulai de l'autre côté, mon dos contre son torse et il enroula son bras autour de moi. Nos mains étaient jointes sur mon petit bidon, le caressant.

«Je t'aime Bella.» Dit-il et il embrassa ma nuque.

«Je t'aime aussi Edward, tellement.» Je tournai un peu la tête et réclamai ses lèvres.

Rapidement nous nous endormîmes, et je rêvais de notre futur bébé.

**EPOV**

Depuis le temps, j'étais habitué aux changements d'humeur de Bella et je savais exactement quoi dire pour la faire sourire instantanément. Je me rappelais comme j'avais paniqué plus tôt dans sa grossesse.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que cela faisait plus d'un an que nous étions mariés et qu'à présent nous allions avoir un bébé.

_Un bébé. _

Je devais admettre que j'étais un peu effrayé. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas donner l'air d'être une tapette, mais j'ai toujours peur de prendre Adam dans mes bras alors qu'il a maintenant presque 6 mois. J'avais peur de le faire tomber ou de lui faire mal, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie avec les mains géantes d'Emmett. Peut-être devrais-je apprendre quelques choses pour être un papa de la part d'Emmett. **(N/T: Je préviens celles qui auraient cru à une ellipse dans le temps, le bébé n'est pas né, je pense que l'auteur, ou peut-être moi puisque je ne suis pas infaillible, s'est trompée dans la manière de tourner ce paragraphe).**

Mais alors je pensais à notre bébé à Bella et moi, notre petit souvenir de l'amour, et ces peurs semblaient idiotes. Bien sûr que je ne ferai aucun mal à notre bébé.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté et remarquai son corps chaud recroquevillé contre mon côté, notre bébé dans son ventre entre nous. J'avais l'impression que chaque jour il grossissait, et bien assez vite il ou elle serait là.

Mes doigts montèrent et descendirent le long de son dos, juste comme elle l'aimait.

Je souris encore quand les souvenirs de nos activités de la soirée précédente passèrent devant mes yeux. J'étais prêt à dire adieu au sexe pendant des mois, mais apparemment j'étais le seul chanceux à continuer d'en avoir. J'avais le sentiment que nous le faisions plus en ce moment que jamais auparavant…ou peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que c'est pareil.

Qui en a quelque chose à faire, je suis simplement heureux de le faire, et de le faire avec passion.

Cette seule pensée réveilla la partie inférieure de mon anatomie. Pas maintenant…pas aujourd'hui. Je devais faire quelque chose ce jour sans que Bella le sache.

Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je le devais, elle ne me laissait pas le choix.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas rester assis et attendre ici. Je devais le faire et je savais que quand Bella le découvrirait, ça allait être l'enfer. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore de moi après ça, mais je devais le faire.

J'embrassai son front et son ventre avant de me glisser hors du lit. Je l'entendis pleurnicher à la perte de mon corps contre le sien. Je plaçai rapidement un oreiller autour d'elle et elle s'y enfonça.

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillé, je décidai de nous faire le petit-déjeuner. Bella dormait encore, ce n'était rien de nouveau. Elle avait beaucoup dormi ces derniers mois.

Juste quand les dernières gouttes de café finissaient de passer, j'entendis ses pas légers dans les escaliers.

Elle entra dans la cuisine dans un peignoir qui mettait parfaitement en valeur toutes ses courbes, le doux satin faisait pointer ses tétons et je remuai sur mon siège. Elle pouffa de rire et je la soulevai, la posant sur mes genoux.

«Bonjour bébé.» Murmurai-je et j'embrassai son épaule.

Elle se retourna et se mis à califourchon sur moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser doux qui s'approfondit rapidement. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, l'attirant à moi alors que sa mignonne langue rose venait caresser mes lèvres.

«Ahh amour, tu me tues. Je dois sortir pour quelque chose.» Je me reculai, me maudissant pour mon manque de contrôle. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, perdue et adorable.

«Où vas-tu?» Demanda-t-elle en boudant. Comment le lui dirai-je? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'allais faire, du moins pas maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais même pas lui mentir.

«Quelques courses à faire et un rendez-vous.» Lui dis-je rapidement. Elle était encore un peu endormie et accepta mon bobard. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Je t'aime, d'accord?» Fis-je et je la sentis acquiescer. Rapidement, j'entendis sa respiration ralentir.

Je la soulevai et montai les escaliers vers notre chambre. Bella ne voulait pas que je la porte depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, prétendant qu'elle était lourde. J'avais ri, si seulement elle savait à quel point elle était légère. Comparé aux poids qu'Emmett me faisait soulever lorsque je lui rendais visite au club de gym, elle était plutôt légère.

J'embrassai ses lèvres pleines encore une fois en la déposant sur le lit.

Avec de la chance, je serai de retour avant qu'elle ne se réveille. J'espérai que ce que j'allais faire ne me prenne pas longtemps ou que Bella ne le découvre pas avant que j'ai fini.

La culpabilité me rongeait, mais je me précipitai hors de la maison avant que je ne la supplie et que je ne fasse pas ce que j'étais censé faire.

Dès que j'eus démarré, mon téléphone sonna.

«Oui, je suis en route.» Lui dis-je.

« Tu le fais vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand Bella le découvrira?» Me demanda-t-elle, me faisant de nouveau culpabiliser.

«Je dois le faire.» Lui répondis-je et je balançai mon téléphone, accélérant vers ma destination.

**BPOV**

Je me réveillai et m'étirai sur le lit, je me retournai pour comprendre qu'il était vide. Et puis je me rappelai Edward me disant vaguement qu'il devait aller quelque part.

Je fis la moue et m'enfonçai contre son oreiller, il me manquait immensément.

J'avais vraiment cru que nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble ce jour et ne pas être au travail, ou avec notre famille. Juste Edward et Bella. Je devais admettre que nous avions eu du temps Edward et Bella hier soir, mais je voulais que nous allions au parc ou quelque chose.

Je me levai à regret et allai dans la douche. Après m'être consciencieusement lavée et sentant le freesia, j'enfilai mon nouveau pantalon couleur ivoire et un haut de maternité.

Puisque le déjeuner était passé et que le ciel s'assombrissait, je décidai de nous faire des sandwiches bien sûr avec du guacamole. Edward s'étonnerait de ça, alors je n'en mis pas dans le sien. J'ajoutai plus de cornichons et de fromage dans le mien.

_Oh miam…_

J'enroulai le sandwich d'Edward dans du film alimentaire et le laissai sur le comptoir. Je me demandais si je devais lui téléphoner ou pas, mais peut-être était-il en rendez-vous. Je décidai d'attendre encore 30 minutes avant de le déranger. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le temps était plus sombre et on aurait cru qu'il allait y avoir un orage ce soir là.

Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé avec une couverture, un verre de lait et quelques livres de future maman.

J'entendis les freins crisser dans l'allée ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward était là. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je l'attendis, anxieuse.

«Bella.» L'entendis-je, mais sa voix semblait éteinte.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et le vis, il paraissait un peu trempé et il retira ses chaussures. Il se tourna vers moi avec une expression coupable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma brusquement. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et notre bébé se mit à donner des coups de pieds à l'intérieur de moi.

Je hoquetai et caressai mon ventre.

Edward se précipita vers moi et plaça sa main froide sur mon ventre, je frissonnai et il se recula instantanément.

«Je… Hum vais prendre une d-douche.» Marmonna-t-il rapidement et il se précipita loin de moi.

Dès qu'il fut parti, un sanglot m'échappa. Je savais que c'était stupide de pleurer sans raison mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui. Son visage honteux et la distance entre lui et moi était un indicateur clair.

J'essuyai mes larmes et retournai dans le salon. Je plaçai mes mains sur mon ventre inconsciemment, me demandant ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi Edward se sentait-il coupable?

Je tentai de rester positive et de ne pas penser au pire.

«Amour.» L'entendis-je me chuchoter depuis l'escalier. Mais je l'avais tout de même entendu et ma tête se tourna brusquement dans sa direction. Il marcha lentement vers moi, regardant ses pieds tout du long.

«Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.» Lui dis-je un peu pétrifiée.

«Oui je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui va arriver si je te le dis, j'ai peur.» Me dit-il honnêtement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il prit une inspiration tremblotante en remarquant mes yeux gonflés et rouges, et mon nez.

«Bella? S'il te plait, ne pleure pas mon amour.» Fit-il mortifié et il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains désormais chaudes. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et me rapprochai de lui.

«Pourquoi te sens-tu si coupable?» J'allai droit au but. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le sache et se tendit.

«Je suis désolé…Tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.» Commença-t-il à dire plein de remords. Je repoussai ses mains et m'écartai.

«Quoi?» Demandai-je et à présent la colère avant remplacé la tristesse dans mon ton. Il se mordait les lèvres, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris de moi quand il était nerveux, mais c'était aussi très érotique et très excitant.

_Concentration Bell! _

«Je ne voulais pas le faire mais elle m'a influencé et je ne pouvais pas me retenir, je l'ai fait. Je suis tellement désolé.» Il commença à marmonner n'importe quoi.

«EDWARD! Crache le morceau.» Lui criai-je.

«J'ai triché.» Lâcha-t-il.

* * *

**_TADADA !_**

Ne vous plaignez pas, j'aurais pu traduire la dernière phrase par : "je t'ai trompée", mais j'ai eu peur des représailles :P.

**_A la semaine prochaine. Prenez soin de vous !  
Bises._**


	39. Chapter 37

_**OH ! MON ! DIEU ! **_  
_**Les vacances passant j'avais totalement oublié qu'aujourd'hui je devais vous poster la suite de cette traduction.**_  
_**Pour me faire pardonner, je ne tergiverse pas plus longtemps.**_  
_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 37

BPOV

Je titubai encore un peu en arrière. Mon esprit était vide, j'aurais pu penser que je subissais une attaque cardiaque, mais non. Tout était vide.

«Amour-» Commença-t-il et je levai la main pour le faire taire.

«Pourquoi?»

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux et je le fusillai du regard. Il tapait honteusement du pied une pierre invisible.

«Edward.» Fis-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

«Parce qu'Alice ma genre soudoyé…et tu sais que je voulais le savoir.» Se mit-il à dire et je m'écartai de lui Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle derrière moi, me suivant.

J'attrapai mon verre de lait sur la table et l'avalai d'un trait. Je le remplis et l'engloutis encore. Je pouvais l'entendre pouffer de rire mais je lui lançai un regard noir.

«Comment as-tu pu Edward? Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pourrait me briser le cœur?» Lui dis-je en boudant.

«Je sais que ce n'était pas bien de ma part amour, tu dois le voir de mon point de vue aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je préfèrerais que tu me gifles.» Me dit-il. Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui.

«Bébé…S'il te plait dis quelque chose. Crie-moi dessus, fais quelque chose, s'il te plait ne reste pas silencieuse. Nous aurions pu y aller ensemble mais tu étais tellement opposée à cette idée. C'est pour ça qu'Alice a décidé de venir avec moi, mais j'en pensé que c'était mal qu'elle le sache avant toi alors je lui ai dit que j'irai seul. Elle m'a appelé pendant que j'étais en voiture.» Expliqua-t-il.

Je continuai à ne rien dire.

«Comment as-tu pu?» Murmurai-je encore.

«Seigneur Bella, tu sais que je me sens déjà coupable, mais arrête de me faire sentir encore pire. Je vous aime toi et notre bébé et ça fait quoi si je veux connaitre le sexe de notre bébé?» Dit-il et je le voyais fulminer.

«Ça fait quoi? N'avions-nous pas décidé que cela reste une surprise? Comment as-tu pu aller voir Dr. Carmen dans mon dos et lui demander le sexe de notre bébé…C'était une décision mutuelle que cela reste une surprise.» Lui hurlai-je en retour.

«Mutuelle? pfff…Plutôt la tienne.» Grogna-t-il. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer et son comportement entier changea, son air désormais doux et amoureux. Il m'attira contre son torse et commença à tenter de m'apaiser.

«Tellement désolé…Je ne le referai jamais…Je t'aime.» Ne cessa-t-il de répéter encore et encore. Sa chemise était désormais ruinée et froissée de mes larmes.

«Je suis désolée.» Reniflai-je.

«Pourquoi t'excuses-tu amour?» Demanda-t-il, faisant courir sa main dans mes cheveux.

«Parce que… Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer ma décision. C'est aussi ton bébé et tu avais le droit de vouloir savoir son sexe.» Lui dis-je.

«Non bébé, nous sommes mariés. Voilà pourquoi nous devons prendre toutes les décisions ensemble et faire des compromis. Nous l'avons fait et j'ai triché.» Fit-il.

«Oui. Mais ça va, je t'aime toujours.» Dis-je et je déposai un baiser sur son torse.

«Je suis bien heureux de l'entendre» rit-il «cela signifie que je peux oublier la niche?» Demanda-t-il excité.

«Ça me rappelle…» Commençai-je à dire mais Edward me coupa, me faisait rire.

«Je plaisante. Tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir sans toi.» Lui dis-je et il me fit son sourire personnel, en coin, me faisant fondre sur place.

Il me souleva telle une mariée et me porta jusqu'au canapé, m'y plaçant doucement et m'enroulant dans ses bras. L'une de ses mains prit mon visage en coupe et son pouce caressa mes pommettes et mes lèvres. Je parcourus l'espace entre nous et attirai ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il grogna dans ma bouche, me faisant moi aussi gémir. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent et nos langues se percutèrent, s'enroulant ensemble. J'étais à présent complètement au-dessus de lui, le bébé faisait une compétition de coups de pieds et je m'écartai.

«Tu vas bien?» Demanda Edward avec inquiétude et il plaça ses mains sur mon ventre, où il sentit notre bébé. Il sourit amoureusement à mon ventre et se pencha vers lui.

«Hey petit…Attends tu ne veux pas savoir le sexe du bébé?» Me demanda-t-il fier de lui. Je savais qu'il tentait de me donner envie mais je tenais bon.

«Non je ne veux pas. Je me fiche si c'est un elle ou un il.» Lui dis-je et je mis ma main sur la sienne.

«Comme tu veux.» Il haussa les épaules et rapprocha ses lèvres de mon ventre et se mit à chuchoter des choses. Je n'étais pas autorisée à entendre puisque cela gâcherait ma surprise.

Je savais qu'il tentait de me donner envie.

Pffft…Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux que ce soit une surprise. Oui, une surprise. Même si lui le sait…Je peux toujours avoir ma surprise.

Bien que connaitre le sexe aiderait à mieux décorer la nurserie.

«Oh non bébé, je vais décorer la nurserie maintenant, puisque je connais le sexe. Je pense que la nurserie peut aussi être une surprise pour toi?» Me dit-il et je hoquetai face à lui. «Oh ouais, tu ne pensais pas tes pensées, tu les disais à haute voix en fait.» Rigola-il et je lui donnai un coup à la tête.

«Oww…bébé, je veux dire, notre petit souvenir de l'amour, dis à ta maman de ne pas me frapper. Je disais simplement la vérité.» Roucoula-t-il à mon ventre.

Je ne veux pas connaitre le sexe de notre bébé. Je ne veux pas connaitre le sexe de notre bébé…

Je pouvais toujours l'entendre chuchoter des choses à notre bébé et il me couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains pour ne pas l'entendre, clamant que ça gâcherait ma surprise.

Foutue surprise.

«Et puis ensuite nous pourrons…» Disait Edward et je repoussai ses mains. D'abord je devenais jalouse du fait qu'il sache le sexe de notre bébé, et puis il obtenait le droit de décorer la nurserie. Et enfin, chaque fois que papa est dans le coin, notre bébé s'excite et use mon utérus comme son trampoline à lui ou à elle.

Oh génial, maintenant je dois aussi aller aux toilettes.

«Attends, où vas-tu avec mon enfant?» Bouda Edward.

«Toilettes.» Couinai-je en courant parce que je ne voulais pas me faire pipi dessus. Je l'entendis rire.

En sortant, je remarquai qu'Edward parlait au téléphone et son visage semblait…fier?

«Edward?»

«Oh Alice, elle est là, alors change de sujet… Je ne veux pas lui gâcher sa surprise pas vrai?» Lui dit-il.

«TU LUI AS DIT?» M'écriai-je.

«Oookay…J'dois y aller, bye.» Lui lança-t-il et il coupa son téléphone.

«Et bien elle était le facteur motivation pour ce mystère...» Dit-il et je m'éloignai de lui en boudant. **(N/T: Personnellement, Edward serait en tartare s'il m'avait fait ça.)**

«Ça veut dire que tout le monde saura sauf moi, c'est injuste.» Pleurnichai-je.

«Et bien…Personne ne voulait que ce soit une surprise. Je veux dire, s'il la veulent je ne leur dirai pas. Je suis sûr que maman ne voudra pas savoir, tout comme toi.» Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

«La ferme Edward, je sais qu'Esmé veut savoir, mais elle prend ma défense parce que personne ne le fera.» Soupirai-je.

«Et si je disais à tout le monde de faire comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce que notre adorable bébé est…D'accord bébé? Tu veux surprendre ta maman?» Fit-il avec ses mains sur mon ventre.

«Edward…» Pleurnichai-je encore. J'étais tellement proche de l'étrangler et qu'il me dise le sexe de notre bébé, mais je ne voulais pas perdre ma dignité. Je pouvais le voir me faire son sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

«Je veux de la glace au chocolat.» Dis-je et je m'écartai de lui en allumant la télé et en m'installant sur le canapé.

«Tu veux quoi comme pépites sur ta glace? Dois-je mettre des bleues ou des roses…ou peut-être des jaunes et rouges pour la neutralité?» Dit-il en en riant. Je lui lançai la chose la plus proche de moi. C'était un livre, et étant la maladroite que j'étais, je le ratai.

Il alla dans la cuisine en riant tout du long.

Ça suffit…Je veux savoir.

Merde à la foutue surprise, s'il le sait, je veux savoir aussi. C'est ce qu'est le mariage, pas vrai? Vrai!

Alors que j'entrai dans la cuisine, Edward cacha rapidement quelque chose derrière lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Lui demandai-je.

«Tu veux savoir le sexe de notre bébé?» Demanda-t-il et il enroula son bras libre autour de moi.

«Comment tu le sais?» Le questionnai-je en boudant et j'époussetai le col de sa chemise.

«Parce que je te connais trop bien mon amour. Alors tu veux savoir ce que notre petit souvenir de l'amour est?» Demanda-t-il tendrement. Je me mordis les lèvres et hochai la tête. Mes mains étaient moites pour une raison quelconque.

«Très bien.» Dit-il et il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Je remarquai une coupe en verre, remplie de glace.

«Quoi?» Demandai-je, perdue.

«Regarde dedans.» Me dit-il et je regardai dans la coupe. Là, sur le dessus de la glace, se trouvaient des pépites bleues.

Je hoquetai. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je le regardai et il me fixait en souriant largement avec amour, fierté, adoration et gaieté dans les yeux. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, mais c'était des larmes de bonheur.

Savoir ce que nous avions fait, que nous l'avions fait lui…Cela me semblait magique.

«Vraiment?» Demandai-je avec joie.

«Ouep… Dr. Carmen a dit qu'elle était sûre à 99%. L'échographie lui a donné une vue parfaite pour l'identifier.» Me dit-il. Il plaça la coupe avec les pépites bleues sur le comptoir.

Nous regardâmes tous deux mon ventre grandissant et vîmes que mon bidon bougeait un peu avec les mouvements qu'il faisait. Edward souleva mon haut, révélant mon ventre.

«Notre petit garçon.» Chuchotai-je admirative. Edward hocha la tête et se mit à genoux pour embrasser mon ventre. Juste à ce moment je vis une minuscule forme de main sur mon ventre. Nous hoquetâmes tous les deux.

«C'était sa main?» M'écriai-je et il acquiesça.

«Je crois qu'il aime qu'on l'appelle 'lui'. Ça doit être l'égo masculin des Cullen qui se montre déjà dans son sang.» Dis-je et Edward pouffa de rire.

«Ça c'est mon garçon.» Dit-il et il se leva.

«Nous avons fait un garçon? Un petit garçon?» Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire.

«Ouep, à présent nous pouvons faire la nurserie, réfléchir à un nom pour lui… Beaucoup de bleu.» Fit Edward.

«J'aime le bleu.» Lui dis-je.

«Je sais.»

«Étais-tu déçu du résultat?» Demandai-je à Edward alors qu'il marchait vers notre chambre. Je savais que j'avais dormi la plupart de la journée mais tout cette «tricherie» m'avait encore fatiguée.

«Et bien j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était ma petite fille là-dedans, mais je suis heureux dans les deux cas. On pourra toujours faire plus de bébés.» Me dit-il tendrement.

«Calme-toi monsieur. Tu ne m'engrosseras pas avant un moment, j'ai besoin d'au moins 3 ans entre celui-ci et son futur frère ou sa future sœur.» Affirmai-je.

«Comme tu veux. Je t'aime tellement, tu le sais ça?» Dit-il en m'attirant contre son torse alors que nous nous glissions sous la couette.

«Je le sais et je t'aime aussi. Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur.» Le réprimandai-je.

« Je ne le ferai plus amour, jamais.» Murmura-t-il, sa voix lourde de sommeil. Il parvint quand même à fredonner ma chanson et la nouvelle berceuse pour notre petit garçon avant de dormir.

Je me réveillai en sentant notre bébé s'étirer en moi. Mon ventre était énorme à présent, du moins je le trouvais énorme. Je me demandais à quoi je ressemblerai pendant mon troisième trimestre si j'étais si grosse à 26 semaines.

«Edward…Dis à ton fils de se rendormir.» Dis-je d'une voix léthargique.

«Hmm?» L'entendis-je dire et je le secouai un peu. Si je ne pouvais pas dormir, lui non plus. Je savais que c'était méchant, mais hé, il n'avait pas à porter un quasi ballon de football dans son ventre.

«Rendors-toi fils.» Murmura-t-il en caressant mon bidon. Instantanément les coups et les étirements s'arrêtèrent.

Ouep… Pas un fils à maman.

«Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Brad?» Demandai-je.

«Non.» Fut sa réponse.

«Taylor?»

«Non.»

«Robert, j'aime Robert.» Dis-je, et je savais que j'énervais Edward. Il se souleva sur ses coudes et me regarda dans les yeux.

«Bella…On ne va pas appeler notre fils comme une quelconque star de film que tu aimes.» Fit-il de sa voix sans appel. Je ris.

«Je plaisante… Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je choisirais même Edward Junior parce que ce bébé te ressemble tellement. Si je ne le portais pas, j'aurais des doutes sur le fait qu'il soit à moi.» Lui dis-je et il pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

« Alors tu as hâte de voir la nurserie?» Demanda Edward tout excité, et je hochai furieusement la tête. Nous, je veux dire Edward, Alice, Esmé et Emmett y avaient travaillé. J'avais tout choisi, mais Edward ne voulait pas me laisser voir avant que ce soit fini. J'étais heureuse puisque j'avais choisi le berceau, la table à langer, les rideaux. Je voulais que ce soit bleu nuit sur le mur, avec un mur d'art sur le mur près du berceau. Je voulais aussi un beau rocking-chair chair.

Rapidement, enfin aussi rapidement que je le pouvais avec cet énorme ventre, je sortis du lit et allai à la salle de bain. J'étais à présent officiellement en congé maternité. Ça ne faisait aucune différence puisque je n'avais pas fait grand-chose depuis que j'étais enceinte, mais à présent je n'avais même plus le droit de commander des choses. Maggie m'appelait toutes les semaines pour me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à la librairie.

Je sentis des mains chaudes sur mon ventre et soupirai. Je m'appuyai contre son torse et il pencha la tête pour déposer des baisers humides sur mes épaules.

«Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?» Demandai-je avec espoir.

«Si, mais j'irai en retard et je rentrerai tôt.» Me dit-il alors qu'il commençait à laver et rincer mes cheveux. Je lui rendis la pareille. Alors que je le massais, je le sentis durcir et je gloussai.

«Tu vois ce que tu me fais?» Grogna-t-il joueur.

«Non chéri…Tu es enragé parce que tout ce que je fais c'est te laver tes cheveux magnifique.» Ris-je et il m'attira plus près de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

«Non amour…Tu me fais ça parce que tu es une femme sexy.» Dit-il et crocheta ses lèvres aux miennes.

Ses mains parcoururent mon corps nu et humide tout comme le faisaient mes mains sur lui. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent et sa langue glissa dans ma bouche, s'enroulant autour de la mienne. Ses mains prirent mes fesses en coupe et les pressèrent, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Je m'humidifiais et mon besoin de lui montait en flèche, mais nous ne pouvions pas le faire là.

Je mis fin à notre baiser enflammé ce qui me valut une grimace de la part d'Edward.

«Tu dois travailler et je vais passer du temps entre filles avec Alice et Rose.» Lui dis-je et il grogna.

Nous finîmes notre douche et Edward m'essuya, s'assurant de me tenter pour coucher avec lui en me massant sensuellement avec ma lotion.

«Tu es sûre?» Dit-il de sa voix rauque toute excitée.

«Mhhm.» Parvins-je à sortir.

«Je te vois vite.» Soupira-t-il et il embrassa mes lèvres.

Je l'aidai à se préparer pour le travail parce que bien qu'il ait 27 ans, je devais toujours l'aider à choisir sa tenue. M'assurer qu'il avait des chaussettes aux pieds. Oh ouais, ne demandez pas. Je me demandais vraiment comment il avait fait avant moi. Après qu'Edward fut parti, Alice vint en sautillant et je la fusillai du regard. Bon je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, parce que j'étais secrètement heureuse de savoir que notre bébé était un garçon. Cela nous aiderait à choisir son prénom et à mieux décorer la chambre de bébé.

«Je dirais bien pardon, mais je ne le penserais vraiment pas. Je suis tellement contente de faire du shopping pour mon petit neveu!» Couina-t-elle et elle courut pour embrasser mon ventre.

«Et bien tu m'a provoquée une crise cardiaque. Edward agissait comme s'il avait commis un crime énorme, ce qu'il a fait mais quand même, ça m'a vraiment fait peur.» Lui dis-je.

«Bon je suis désolée que mon frère ait fait ça, il t'aime tellement et ne lui dis pas ça, mais il a peur de toi, peu importe à quel point il fait le fier, le fort ou le tout viril.» Fit-elle en riant et je la joignis. C'était vrai et drôle de voir Edward devenir un garçon aussi fleur bleue autour de moi.

Cela me donnait d'autant plus envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour.

Arrête tout de suite Bella…Retire le Edward nu de ton esprit!

…Son adorable corps dans la douche plus tôt ce matin était tellement tentant pourtant…NON ATTENDS ARRÊTE!

«BELLA!» Alice me sortit de mes pensées et je rougis.

«Seigneur vous vous méritez vraiment l'un l'autre, maintenant on va faire les boutiques et quand Edward rentrera, tu pourras voir la chambre.» Me dit-elle et je hochai la tête avec hâte.

Heureusement pour moi, Alice y alla doucement avec moi pour cette sortie shopping. Rose était là elle aussi avec Adam et Tabitha, je souris en les voyant interagir. Très bientôt ce serait mon tour et au lieu d'en avoir peur ou de m'effrayer, j'avais honnêtement hâte d'y être.

J'espère simplement qu'Edward serait prêt lui aussi.

Je savais qu'il aimait notre bébé et qu'il faisait de son mieux, mais je savais aussi qu'il était nerveux à l'idée d'être papa. Bien qu'il ne se fasse pas confiance, j'avais une foi totale en lui. Il serait un père extraordinaire, et avec de la chance je serai une aussi bonne mère que la mienne.

Penser à elle, son visage gentil et son attitude pétillante me frappèrent. Tout le deuil et la vulnérabilité que j'avais ressentis en la perdant revinrent à pleine force. Quelle fille ne voudrait pas sa mère à ce stade de sa vie?

Je souhaitais avoir une mère avec qui partager quelque chose, ou simplement pour être là et me réconforter, tout cela remontait à la surface. Je savais que j'avais Esmé, mais votre mère reste votre mère.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je me retrouvais en larmes dans le restaurant où nous déjeunions.

«Chut…Chérie, calme-toi. Je sais que ta mère te manque mais tu nous as.» Tenta de me calmer Rose, mais ça n'aidait pas. Elles décidèrent d'appeler Edward et je tentai de leur dire de ne pas le déranger entre mes pleurs mais elles ne voulaient pas m'écouter.

Bien vite il était là, m'enroulant dans ses bras alors qu'il me calmait, caressant mes cheveux et frottant mon dos.

«Il n'y a pas moyen que tu deviennes maman sans que tu fasses le deuil de ta mère Bella. Je sais que je ne te remonte pas le moral bébé.» Murmura Edward et juste comme cela, je me calmai. Ça me remontait en effet le moral de savoir que je n'agissais pas de façon stupide en pleurant et en étant peinée par sa disparition.

Une chose était sûre, c'était que le temps ne guérissait pas toutes les blessures. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mal traduit l'expression. Ce que ça devrait dire c'était que le temps refermait les blessures. Seul l'amour les guérissait.

Je savais aussi que c'était mes hormones qui me rendaient d'autant plus triste, mais regarder dans ses yeux verts amoureux me procurait le réconfort que personne d'autre ne pouvait m'offrir. L'avoir avec moi, être avec lui était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je me sentais mieux.

«Je t'aime. Merci.» Je lui souris et déposai un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres.

Il hocha la tête, me comprenant complètement et murmura «je t'aime aussi».

«Ça va mieux Bella?» Demanda Alice et j'acquiesçai.

«On a quasiment fini le shopping, tu es libre d'y aller.» Dit-elle et je laissai échapper un soupir soulagé.

«Je ramène Bella à la maison. J'ai fini au travail moi aussi.» Fit Edward et il porta tous les sacs.

«Je suis désolée Alice que nous ne puissions pas faire plus de courses. Mais tu es libre de m'organiser une baby shower.» Lui dis-je et son petit cri était si fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction. Je savais que m'organiser une fête la rendrait heureuse.

«Mais je veux que les garçons soient inclus aussi.» Lançai-je et elle hocha la tête. Si je devais endurer cette torture alors Edward aussi, après tout, il allait être papa lui aussi.

«Prends soin de toi Bella, viens à la maison quand tu veux. Tu sais qu'Emmett adorerait t'embarrasser avec des histoires de votre enfance que ta mère aurait racontées.» Me dit Rose pour me réconforter et je souris, pouffant un peu de rire à la vérité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mon frère le ferait, et c'était pour cela qu'il était le meilleur frère qu'une fille puisse avoir.

Edward s'impatienta un peu et je leur dis au revoir.

«Pourquoi es-tu pressé?» Lui demandai-je en montant en voiture. Au lieu de répondre, il attrapa le sac rouge de chez Agent Provocateur et sortit la lingerie de maternité que j'avais achetée.

«Tu as fouillé dans mon sac!» Hoquetai-je et il rit.

«Et bien j'étais curieux…et regarde ce sac, ça dit quelque chose de provocant.» Dit-il et il sortit la culotte de dentelle noire. Il grogna.

«Oh ouais... A présent imagine-moi là-dedans parce que c'est tout ce que tu pourras faire.» Lui annonçai-je en souriant en coin et il me regarda avec horreur.

«Bella! NON!» Bouda-t-il.

«Et si je m'arrêtais et que je t'achetais le tiramisu que tu veux depuis si longtemps?» Demanda-t-il en tentant d'être un lèche-bottes. Ça fonctionnait.

«Peut-être.» Lui dis-je en me mordant les lèvres et il sourit.

Nous étions enfin de retour à la maison et j'avais maintenant une écharpe de satin bleue sur les yeux. Je me sentais bien trop excitée à l'idée de voir la nurserie parce qu'Edward avait achevé les dernières petites touches dans la chambre de notre fils.

«Prête?» Demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Dès que le satin disparut de sur mes yeux, je haletai en voyant la chambre. Elle était magnifique et s'avérait être exactement comme je l'aimais. Les murs étaient bleu foncé, il y avait le mur de fresque avec la lune au-dessus du berceau blanc. Il y avait le rocking-chair chair que je voulais avec quelques coussins. **(Photos sur le blog de l'auteur). **

«C'est parfait, oh mon dieu. Je l'adore!» Je sautai.

«Whoa bébé» fit Edward en plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre comme s'il allait tenir le bébé. «Je suis heureux que ça te plaise».

«J'aime cette image de la lune avec les arbres.» Lui dis-je et il hocha la tête.

«Attends, pourquoi y a-t-il un N au-dessus de la table à langer?» Demandai-je.

«Et bien je voulais que ce soit une surprise. J'ai un nom en tête et j'espérais qu'il te plairait.» Me dit-il un peu nerveux.

«Avec un N?» Questionnai-je parce que j'avais aussi un nom en tête, mais je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Il acquiesça.

«Moi aussi et ça commence par N.» Lui dis-je de façon frivole.

«Vraiment?» Me demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

«Nate.» Fit-on en même temps et je hoquetai.

«Tu as choisi ça aussi?» Criai-je et je déposai des baisers sur chaque centimètre de son visage.

«Oui… Je pensais à Nate Charles Cullen. Je voulais que le prénom de ton père soit son second parce que tu sais, avec toute cette histoire de prison, on a en quelque sorte tissé des liens et je sais que ça signifierait beaucoup pour lui.» Expliqua Edward et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

«Je pense que c'est parfait. Bien que maintenant nous devons avoir d'autres enfants pour que Carlisle ne se sente pas lésé.» Dis-je et il rit.

Il me souleva rapidement comme une mariée et alla dans notre chambre. Je gloussai face à son enthousiasme et j'attrapai le sac rouge pour enfiler ma lingerie noire. (**Photo sur le blog).**

Dès que j'entrai dans notre chambre, je haletai. Edward avait tout sorti en allumant les bougies et en lançant des pétales de rose sur le lit.

J'étais tellement touchée par tout ça. Je savais qu'il était romantique et qu'il disait des choses tendres, mais ce que j'aimais le plus à propos de lui c'était qu'il prêtait toujours de l'attention aux petites choses. Même après être marié et en attendant un bébé, il créait une atmosphère romantique rien que pour moi.

Je le sentis venir derrière moi et m'enrouler dans ses bras en embrassant ma joue, mon cou, ma colonne vertébrale et mon épaule.

«Tu es si sexy…et à moi.» Chuchota-t-il et je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Je me retournai dans ses bras et rencontrai une paire d'yeux d'un vert intense remplis d'amour et de passion. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai d'un baiser plein de fougue. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, et nos mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre.

Je retirai son t-shirt alors qu'il suçotait un point sensible sous mon oreille. Je gémis en essayant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Edward m'aida et retira son pantalon, le laissant simplement en boxer. Il nous déplaça doucement vers le lit.

Edward s'assit, me laissant debout face à lui. Ses yeux dévorèrent mon corps et s'arrêtèrent à mon ventre.

«Ça ne fait pas grimacer les hommes quand une femme est enceinte?» Lui demandai-je timidement.

«Je ne sais pas pour les autres hommes ou les autres femmes enceintes. Mais toi mon amour, tu m'excites encore plus en sachant que tu attends mon enfant.» Fit-il de sa voix de velours enrouée, ce qui me rendit humide.

«Je t'aime bébé.» Chuchota-t-il.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Chuchotai-je en retour.

Nous yeux étaient soudés alors que nous retirions silencieusement le reste de nos affaires. Il me retira lentement le haut, me laissant seins nus face à lui. Ensuite, il fit sensuellement descendre mes dessous détrempés et je les retirai d'un coup de pied.

Doucement mais de façon sexy, je me mis à califourchon sur Edward, il recula pour que nous soyons au centre du lit. Je déplaçai mes mains le long de son torse vers son boxer, je le poussai le long de ses jambes, aussi loin que je le pouvais, et Edward l'enleva avec les pieds.

Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Edward semblait être dans la même situation que moi. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin et m'attira à ses lèvres en enfonçant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Alors que sa langue virevoltait contre la mienne, la familière sensation d'électricité parcourut mon corps entier.

Ses doigts traçaient des cercles sur ma hanche avant de retourner vers mes seins. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il pressait et pinçait mes tétons.

Mes mains caressèrent son torse et ses pectoraux, sentant ses muscles fléchir sous mon toucher. Ses lèvres trouvèrent mon téton et le mordillèrent. Il me souleva et me plaça juste au-dessus de son érection dure, nous grognâmes tous deux.

«Bella» Chuchota-t-il doucement, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avant que j'ai le temps de retrouver ses yeux. Je l'embrassai avec ardeur et quand il se recula je le sentis frotter mon ventre et se déplacer sous moi avant de glisser profondément en moi d'un habile mouvement.

Je haletai à son déplacement soudain et il m'accorda un moment pour m'ajuster avant de se mettre à bouger à un rythme régulier en moi. Mes hanches rencontraient les siennes, trouvant facilement son rythme d'une façon qu'elles faisaient toujours lorsque nous étions connectés ainsi.

Je sautai au-dessus de lui et il me regardait avec envie. Ses lèvres couvrirent mes seins, passant de l'un à l'autre, alors que ses hanches frappaient contre les miennes.

Il grogna alors que je tirai sur ses cheveux et hurlai mon plaisir lorsque des vagues d'électricité s'abattirent sur moi.

«Edward» haletai-je alors que je m'effondrai lentement sur lui, prenant garde à mon ventre et il m'attira plus près, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses hanches pulsèrent contre les miennes et son souffle se hachura alors qu'il atteignait sa propre jouissance. Je roulai des hanches pour rencontrer encore une fois les siennes puis il se répandit en moi, me remplissant de chaleur.

Dès que ses mouvements saccadés prirent fin, il soupira de contentement et m'enferma dans ses bras, toujours enfoncé en moi. Je m'assis sur lui, m'écartant de sa peau collante. Edward s'assit aussi et ses lèvres trouvèrent aisément les miennes, il nous fit rouler sur le côté, nos lèvres ne se quittant pas. Ses baisers devinrent lents et langoureux alors qu'il était étendu près de moi, et je m'enfonçai contre son flanc alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi.

«Je t'aime.» Lui murmurai-je dans le noir, les bougies avaient fondu depuis longtemps.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Répondit-il.

Il caressa mon ventre et je tins son autre main contre moi sur notre lit avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**_Craquage de traductrice : MARRE DES LEMOOOOOOOONS !_**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**  
**Bonne semaine =D.  
**


	40. Chapter 38

**_C'est mon jour de bonté ! Pour fêter la fin de la traduction (parce que oui ! Après plus d'un an et demi j'ai enfin fini de traduire cette fiction) je vous poste un chapitre.  
J'ai aussi une proposition a vous soumettre : voulez vous que je continue avec un chapitre par semaine, ou que je passe à deux par semaine ?  
Dans le premier cas nous pourrions finit pour noël (une sorte de petit cadeau de ma part à vous tous) ou bien dans le second cas nous finirions début décembre._**

**_En passant, je voulais encore remercier ma super bêta qui me suis depuis plus d'un an. Merci beaucoup à toi Morgane, sans toi la traduction ne serait pas tout à fait la même._**

_**Un grand merci aussi à vous tous qui me lisez. Et tout particulièrement aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre mais qui me font toujours énormément plaisir avec leur review.**_  
_**Merci à tous !**_

* * *

Chapitre 38

BPOV

Après avoir attendu très longtemps, mon nombril pointait enfin vers l'extérieur. En fait pointait était un bien grand mot pour ce qui s'était passé. Il tentait plutôt désespérément d'aller frotter contre mon t-shirt. Je fis courir ma main sur mon ventre et sentis notre petit garçon donner un coup.

Je ressentais à présent les mauvais effets de la grossesse tels que les brûlures d'estomac, l'indigestion, et les flatulences. J'étais tellement prête à le pondre.

J'étais si grosse que je ne voyais plus mes pieds.

«Bella arrête de fusiller ton corps du regard, il est magnifique.» Entendis-je Edward dire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

«Je ne veux aller nulle par aujourd'hui.» Me plaignis-je.

«Tu ne peux pas rater ta baby shower, Alice y a travaillé dur.» Dit-il.

Mes pieds étaient posés sur la table basse alors que j'étais assise dans le canapé de notre chambre, regardant une vidéo de yoga pour femme enceinte. Edward s'assit près de moi et mis sa tête sur mes cuisses, bon, plutôt mes genoux vue la place que prenait mon ventre.

Il souleva un peu mon haut pour embrasser mon ventre. Je l'entendis chuchoter à mon bidon et ce qu'il disait dû faire beaucoup plaisir à notre fils qui se mit à faire du kick-boxing en moi.

«Edward…Arrête de lui parler.» Lui dis-je en agrippant mon ventre.

«Et bien je ne peux pas empêcher le fait qu'il adore quand je lui parle, pas vrai fils?» Fit-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

«Aww…Comme c'est mignon, maintenant allons-y!» Pépia Alice depuis la porte et je grognai. Edward pouffa de rire et se poussa de sur mes jambes.

«Edward… Emmène Bella et ramène-la moi propre.» Ordonna Alice et je fusillai le lutin du regard.

«Allez viens Amour.» Dit Edward et je secouai la tête. Il haussa les épaules et me pris dans ses bras.

«POSE-MOI! TU VAS TE FAIRE MAL AU DOS!» Criai-je mais il rit simplement en marchant vers notre salle de bain.

Il me posa doucement au sol et alluma la douche. Je me défis de mes vêtements et restai là, cul nu au milieu de la salle de bain, en lui lançant des regards noirs. Il rit en retirant ses affaires, me montrant son corps impressionnant. Je fis la moue.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Demanda-t-il tendrement en se rapprochant de moi. J'étais en train d'être excitée par sa nudité.

«Tu es tellement beau et moi je ressemble à ça.» Je fis un geste vers mon corps.

«Ça.» Demanda-t-il en faisant courir son doigt de ma hanche à mon sein. Il me rapprocha de lui et je sentis son excitation durcir. Je ravalai un gémissement et enroulai mon bras autour de son cou.

«Tu es la femme la plus sexy au monde Bella, du moins pour moi. N'essaye même pas de dire que ton adorable ventre portant notre bébé est moche, c'est la seconde chose la plus belle au monde.» Dit-il amoureusement.

«Seconde?» Demandai-je en titubant. Il rit.

«Tu es la première.» Murmura-t-il avant de réclamer mes lèvres. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et il en fit de même avec ma lèvre supérieure. Je sentis sa langue tracer le contour de mes lèvres et je les ouvris. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors que nos langues se caressaient et que nous explorions la bouche de l'autre.

Nous nous séparâmes et allâmes dans la douche chaude. Une bonne chose que la douche ait été énorme et qu'il y ait un banc. J'en aurai besoin lorsque je me rapprocherai des 9 mois.

_Oh seigneur, je vais être encore plus énorme._

Je sentis ses mains envoyer des étincelles à travers mon corps alors qu'il me lavait. La manière dont il le faisait, avec le plus grand soin, faisait exploser d'amour mon cœur.

Il se lava, mais je m'obstinai à lui laver les cheveux parce que j'aimais le faire. Ses cheveux étaient extraordinaires et je savais qu'il adorait que je le fasse parce qu'il pouvait m'enrouler dans ses bras, se baisser et placer son visage juste au-dessus de mes seins alors que je lui lavais les cheveux.

«J'espère que Nate aura tes cheveux.» Lui dis-je.

«Pourquoi? J'aime tes cheveux.» Répondit-il.

«Non je veux les tiens pour que je puisse lui laver les cheveux.» Lui lançai-je et il rit. Juste à cet instant j'entendis Alice frapper à la porte avec impatience.

«ON ARRIVE!» Cria Edward. Nous nous séchâmes rapidement et Edward s'habilla avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'étais enroulée dans un peignoir.

«Seigneur j'espère que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble.» Marmonna-t-elle en m'apportant ma robe pour la baby shower.

«Non tu ne nous as pas laissé le temps.» Entendis-je Edward dire et je rougis. Alice rit et me fit m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse en faisant opérer sa magie.

J'étais habillée d'une longue robe noire à fleurs qui était étonnamment confortable. Mes cheveux descendaient en mèches bouclées. Mon maquillage était léger sauf pour mes yeux, avec mascara sur mes cils, le fard à paupières et l'eye liner pour les faire ressortir. Comme Alice le disait. **(Photo sur le blog).**

Au moment où j'entrai dans notre chambre, Edward se retourna et resta bouche-bée. Il semblait paralysé, la bouche ouverte.

Alice alla vers lui et se mit à agiter la main devant son visage comme une folle. Je pouffai de rire, ramenant Edward à la réalité.

«Wow.» Murmura-t-il et en trois enjambées il réduisit la distance entre nous pour prendre mon visage en coupe et m'offrir un doux baiser passionné.

«Si belle.» Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Nous partîmes ensuite avec Alice et Jasper, qui venait juste d'arriver, pour nous conduire dans les Hamptons. Alice avait décidé de faire ma baby shower dans le jardin couvert d'Esmé. C'était vraiment beau et elle avait préparé toutes les chaises et les tables du jardin avec du bleu partout.

«C'est trop, merci à vous tous.» Leur dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Il y avait du bleu, du vert et du jaune partout, mais surtout du bleu. Les tables étaient pleines de confettis bleus en forme de couffins, et de poussettes.

« NE TENTE MEME PAS DE MANGER CE GATEAU!» Entendis-je Rose crier, très certainement, à mon frère.

«Hey! C'est notre gâteau à ma femme et moi…Dégage mec.» Cria Edward. Emmett fit la moue mais s'écarta du gâteau. Qui était en soit assez joli. Il était à deux étages, le bas était bleu avec des rubans bleus et le dessus était vert avec des pois de couleur. Il y avait des vêtements de bébé qui pendaient au bas du gâteau et une mignonne petite poussette sur le dessus. (**Photo sur le blog). **

«Oh seigneur, c'est tellement beau!» Leur lançai-je.

«Et appétissant.» Ajouta Emmett. Je sentis quelque chose d'étrange dans mon ventre et ce n'était pas positif.

«Viens Bella, tu dois t'asseoir.» Me dit Esmé, toujours attentionnée. Des collègues d'Edward étaient là, tout comme mes employés de la librairie. Quelques uns de nos proches étaient aussi présents. Les amis avocats de Jasper et les potentiels clients d'Alice aussi.

«Je ne connais pas la moitié de ces gens Edward.» Lui murmurai-je pendant que nous parlions avec de vieux amis de Carlisle. Mon père me manquait, n'étant pas là ce jour. Je savais que c'était dur pour lui d'être heureux sans ma mère, mais parfois ça m'embêtais vraiment qu'il ne puisse même pas faire semblant de sourire pour Emmett et moi. Ou peut-être que mes hormones capricieuses me faisaient ressentir cela. Qui sait.

«Je ne les connais pas non plus, mais je parie qu'Alice si.» Me répondit-il en chuchotant, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Il tenait fermement ma taille pendant que nous nous mélangions aux gens. Je n'avais vraiment pas voulu ça et j'avais hâte que nos amis proches tels qu'Angela et Ben, qui travaillaient avec Edward, arrivent. Peter et sa femme Charlotte, qui étaient des amis proches de Jasper, et puis Maggie, Tia et Benjamin qui travaillaient pour moi à la librairie.

«C'EST L'HEURE DU GATEAU!» Entendis-je Emmett tonitruer, et les gens rirent.

Edward et moi coupâmes le gâteau ensemble pendant que les invités applaudissaient. Alice avait obtenu des petits hamburgers, des petites crevettes et des petits verres à eau. C'était très mignon.

«Et maintenant jouons au jeu du dandinement!» S'écria Alice et j'entendis Edward grogner.

«Ooo c'est quoi ça?» Lui demandai-je excitée.

«Et bien les hommes mettent un ballon sous leur t-shirt et un autre entre leurs genoux. Il y a une course et celui qui gagne a un prix.» Dit-elle et je ris.

«Non! Je n'aurai même pas de prix.» se plaignit Edward. «Pourquoi pas?» M'enquis-je.

«D'abord parce qu'Alice l'a acheté avec ma carte et si je gagne, ça voudra simplement dire que je m'offre quelque chose.» Ronchonna-t-il.

«Et bien si tu es si sûr de gagner, que dirais-tu que je t'offre quelque chose plus tard?» Lui dis-je, et j'espérais que ça avait sonné sexy comme je l'avais voulu. A la vue de l'énorme sourire sur son visage, je savais que j'avais réussi.

«Allons botter quelques fessiers, apportez les ballons.» L'entendis-je dire. Mon frère joignit fièrement Edward en clamant qu'il allait soumettre quelques hommes enceints. Oh seigneur.

A présent, je cramponnais mon ventre en me tordant de rire. Regarder Edward se dandiner était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue. Rose s'assurait de tout filmer. Esmé riait aussi puisque Carlisle avait été forcé de se joindre à la course lui aussi.

Jasper le fit doucement mais parfaitement. Emmett utilisa sa force ce qui lui fit éclater plusieurs ballons. Edward et Carlisle étaient à présent au coude à coude.

Je sentis une légère pression puis un tiraillement dans mon ventre et je l'agrippai à deux mains. Je l'ignorai puisque Nate aimait être très actif vers cette heure-ci.

«ALLEZ EDWRD!» J'encourageai mon mari qui semblait sur le point de gagner. Juste alors je sentis un autre tiraillement et j'agrippai les côtés de ma chaise.

«Hey, tu vas bien?» Demanda Rose et je hochai la tête. Elle me regarda un moment, puis sourit avant de retourner son attention sur Emmett. Adam l'encourageait à sa façon en tapant dans ses mains et Tabitha marchait juste à côté d'Emmett.

«ET LE GAGNANT EST… EDWARD!» Annonça Alice, et elle bouda Jasper qui haussa les épaules.

« On m'avait dit que les lents gagnaient la course.» Lui dit Jasper et Edward ricana fièrement. Les hommes et leur égo.

«J'ai gagné amour, j'ai gagné.» Me dit Edward en courant vers moi, m'offrant un baiser très public. Je rougis bien évidemment.

«Et voilà.» Dit Alice en lui tendant le cadeau.

«Tu peux le donner à Jasper, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir tenté de me faire tomber.» Edward lança un regard noir à son père et Emmett.

«CARLISLE!» Lui cria Esmé et tout le monde rit devant la mine coupable de Carlisle.

«Et bien je vais être papi et je voulais leur prouver que j'étais toujours jeune.» Dit-il et il fit un clin d'œil à Esmé. Edward et Alice grognèrent.

Nous retournâmes dans la maison quand tout le monde partit. Il ne restait plus que la famille.

«Puis-je savoir le prénom maintenant?» Supplia Alice.

«Nope, tu es punie pour avoir poussé Edward à connaître le sexe de notre bébé.» Lui dis-je et elle me lança un regard de chien battu. Nope, ça ne marcherait pas.

«D'accord, j'imagine qu'elle l'a mérité. Mais, et si vous nous disiez les cheveux de qui vous voulez que le petit ait?» Demanda Esmé.

«Ceux d'Edward.» Dis-je immédiatement et Edward dit mon nom au même moment.

«J'aime les tiens.» Fit-il en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

«Les yeux?»

«Définitivement ceux d'Edward» dis-je.

«Nez?»

«Bella.» Dit Edward avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

«Lèvres?»

«Encore Bella» répondit-il. «Tu veux que notre garçon ait des lèvres gonflées?» Lui demandai-je.

«Oh il embrassera très bien!» Lança Alice.

«Il n'est pas encore né et mon garçon est innocent.» Claqua Edward. Je ris.

«L'intelligence?» Demanda Carlisle.

«Moi.» Dit-on en même temps. Tout le monde se moqua de nous.

Mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il ait la mienne. Edward ne pouvait même pas fonctionner sans moi, pas que ça me dérange. Notre maison serait une catastrophe si je laissais Edward se débrouiller, il oublierait ses chaussettes, clés, et son téléphone chaque fois qu'il sortirait. J'aimais qu'il dépende de moi pour des choses tout comme je le faisais pour lui. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je veuille que mon garçon dépende d'une fille. Qui savait avec cette génération, et les filles pouvaient être très méchantes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser notre petit Nate traverser ça.

«Arrête de penser autant gamine.» Dit Emmett en s'empiffrant des restes de mini burgers.

Avant que je puisse répondre sèchement, je le sentis de nouveau. J'arrêtai de respirer d'un coup et puis je me mis à respirer profondément comme on me l'avait appris en cours de yoga.

«Bella? Bella… BELLA!» Edward paniquait à côté de moi.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?» L'entendis-je demander.

Je m'accrochai à mon ventre et je savais que mes larmes coulaient. Ça faisait très mal, puis il n'y eut plus rien.

«Je…Je pense…oh mon dieu.» Couinai-je. Edward me fixa pendant une longue minute, puis il revient brutalement à lui. Il me souleva et commença à hurler des ordres.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'étais presque à l'hôpital à présent. Edward conduisit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en marmonnant. «Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis pas prêt.»

«Et bien estime-toi heureux parce que tu ne vas pas avoir à le faire sortir de ton vagin.» Claquai-je et il me lança un regard d'excuse.

Alice achetait toutes les choses dont nous aurions besoin pour le bébé et elle nous rejoindrait à l'hôpital. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rose, Tabitha et Adam nous suivaient tous dans leurs voitures respectives.

«On y est.» Soupira Edward et il m'aida rapidement à sortir.

«Il va bien aller pas vrai?» Demandai-je à Edward en reniflant. Il me regarda, les yeux pleins d'amour, et m'embrassa.

«Bien sûr qu'il ira bien.» Dit-il et je hochai la tête.

L'infirmière vint immédiatement nous aider et nous attendions désormais mon médecin. Notre famille était dehors, ils nous attendaient.

Edward et moi avions les mains jointes, les contractions que j'avais eues se calmaient, ou du moins je le pensais.

«J'ai tellement peur.» Lui dis-je.

«Ne le sois pas, tout va bien se passer.» Me dit-il, mais il semblait tenter de se convaincre lui-même.

«Choisis Nate d'accord?» Lui demandai-je, les yeux embrumés.

«Bella! Arrête ça, tu vas aller parfaitement bien.» Me cria-t-il.

«On ne le sait pas et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi. Je veux que tu épouses une gentille fille et que tu choisisses une maman pour Nate.» Lui dis-je en pleurant et Edward s'énervait un peu plus à chaque minute.

«Bella…Si tu n'arrêtes pas ces conneries maintenant, je jure devant Dieu que je vais te scotcher la bouche. Tout va bien se passer et Nate ira bien aussi.» Me dit-il.

«Mais je ne suis pas à terme et c'est mauvais. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.» Affirmai-je en reniflant.

«Ça ne compte pas, notre petit garçon est fort et il a aussi de beaux poumons. Il survivra. Quant à ta réponse, et bien je n'ai même pas à y penser parce que je sais que nous serons ensemble pour toujours, tu es coincée avec moi pour au moins 50 ans, si ce n'est plus. De plus, je n'épouserai personne d'autre et ruinerai leur vie parce que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.» Me répondit-il et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais réussi à pleurer pendant notre baiser et Edward rit.

«C'était un baiser salé, grâce à tes larmes.» Il me fit son sourire en coin et essuya mes larmes.

«Je suis contente que tu n'épouses personne, parce que secrètement je ne veux pas que tu le fasses même si je ne suis pas en vie. Je pense que je serai jalouse depuis là où je serai après la vie.» Lui dis-je en rougissant et il rit.

Juste alors nous entendîmes frapper à la porte et Dr. Carmen entra.

«Très bien Bella, alors j'ai fait quelques test et je vous ai gardé sous monitoring pendant un moment, vous n'êtes pas en travail.» Me dit-elle en souriant.

«Je ne le suis pas?» Demandai-je, perdue. Elle pouffa de rire et s'assit face à nous.

«Non. Ce que vous ressentez est ce que nous appelons des contractions de Braxton Hicks.» M'informa-t-elle et je rougis instantanément.

_Comment avions-nous pu être aussi bêtes?_

«Tout va bien Bella, beaucoup de parents viennent directement à l'hôpital à cause de ça. Restez simplement calmes, ne stressez pas. Buvez beaucoup de fluides et je sais que vous allez le détester, mais vous allez devoir rester au lit.» Me dit-elle.

Avant que je dise quelque chose, Edward embrassa mon poignet et me dit de ne pas stresser et que le repos était une bonne chose. Okay…Une bonne chose.

Je vais bien, mon bébé va bien. Tout ce que je dois faire c'est simplement rester allongée au lit.

Toute la journée.

Oh et les nuits aussi.

Reste calme.

«D'accord alors euhh merci. Pas de bébé aujourd'hui?» Lui demandai-je et elle secoua la tête. Edward la remercia aussi et elle nous dit de l'appeler si je sentais quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Ces contractions de Braxton Hicks pouvaient ne pas totalement disparaître alors je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

«Pourquoi marches-tu Bella? Tu vas bien?»

«Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«Le bébé est toujours là-dedans?» La dernière venait d'Emmett.

«Tout le monde, vous devez rester calmes pour que Bella le soit aussi. C'était une fausse alerte, elle avait des contractions de Braxton Hicks.» Informa Edward et c'était comme si une ampoule s'était éclairée dans leurs têtes à tous.

«Oh chérie, tu iras bien. Repose-toi, avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives ton petit garçon et mon petit-fils sera là.» Me dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ils partirent tous et rentrèrent chez eux. Quelle journée. Au moins j'étais heureuse que tout ça soit arrivé parce que quand le vrai moment arriverait, Edward et moi serions plus préparés. J'avais laissé tous les cadeaux pour le bébé chez Esmé, mais Alice m'avait dit qu'elle les déposerait à la maison cette semaine.

Je n'avais tellement pas envie de me reposer.

Rose allait me tenir compagnie pendant qu'Edward serait au travail. Alice avait dit qu'elle viendrait peut-être me rendre visite et que nous pourrions faire du shopping en ligne pour Nate.

Je portais ma nuisette de maternité blanc crème et Edward grogna dès qu'il me vis. J'étais blottie dans le lit contre lui pendant qu'il lisait des livres pour les futurs papas.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» Lui roucoulai-je et je me penchai un peu, m'assurant qu'il ait une belle vue de mon décolleté.

«Tu ne peux pas me faire ça amour, c'est injuste. Dr. Carmenn m'a donné des instructions strictes et cela incluait aucun moment sexy Edward et Bella.» Me dit-il, tentant plutôt de se convaincre lui-même, je boudais.

Mais je le désirais tellement…

«Je te veux tellement.» Lui murmurai-je et je suçotai son lobe d'oreille. Il gémit, son corps se tendit.

«Pense à maman et papa au lit…Pense à maman et papa au lit.» Il avait lancé le mantra. Je pouffai de rire et arrêtai de le torturer.

«Allons dormir.» Soupirai-je.

«Bébé tu sais à quel point je te veux, mais c'est pour Nate. J'ai peur pour vous deux, toi et lui.» Me dit Edward après avoir éteint les lumières dans la chambre.

«Je sais, mais je voulais juste t'offrir ce cadeau que je t'avais promis plus tôt.» Lui dis-je alors qu'il m'enroulait dans ses bras en nous allongeant sur le lit.

«Et bien ne t'en fais pas, je m'assurerai de te le rappeler une fois que tu seras assez en forme pour ça.» Me fit-il de sa voix de velours sexy et je ris encore.

«Je t'aime vraiment, tu le sais ça?» Questionnai-je.

«Je sais amour. Et je t'aime vraiment moi aussi.» Me dit-il, et il m'embrassa tendrement.

Oh oui, les merveilles du repos au lit commençaient maintenant.

* * *

**_Oh et désolée pour le craquage de samedi pour les lemons, je suis mauvaise langue en plus, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas dans ce chapitre ;)._**

****_Bisous à tous et j'attends vos avis pour savoir quand je posterais de nouveau._


	41. Chapter 39

**_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_**

**_Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent._**

_**Pour mon petit sondage, ça se joue à 5 voix contre 7, mais tout le monde n'a pas voté donc j'attends de voir si quelques personnes décident de redonner leur avis d'ici mercredi, et j'aviserais.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous.**_

* * *

Chapitre 39

BPOV

Le repos au lit n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il le semblait. On me pomponnait…beaucoup. Et j'adorais ça. Venant d'Edward, Rose, Esmé et même Alice!

Puisque je ne pouvais pas voyager, mon père était venu chez nous pour me rendre visite. Je savais qu'il était un homme de peu de mots, mais l'avoir ici me faisait me sentir mieux. Il comblait l'absence de ma mère et il avait même raconté quelques aventures de mon enfance à Edward, et aussi des choses que j'avais l'habitude de faire quand ma mère était enceinte de moi.

J'étais dans ma 38ème semaine et le bébé pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment!

Si je ne paniquais pas avant, je le faisais certainement à présent. Il y avait tellement à faire. J'avais eu l'accord de Dr. Carmen et j'étais autorisée à faire des choses dans la maison, mais pas beaucoup.

Mes instincts de couvée s'installèrent réellement. J'avais sorti tous les vêtements de bébé et je les avais lavés ainsi que les bavoirs et serviettes. La salle de bain était propre ainsi que toute la cuisine. Je m'étais retrouvée sur mes mains et genoux en train de laver le sol et de passer l'aspirateur, même dans les coins! Je ne pense pas avoir déjà utilisé l'aspirateur aussi longtemps avant.

«BELLA!» Entendis-je Edward s'exclamer.

«Quoi?» Demandai-je en haussant les épaules. Il me fusilla du regard et me souleva du sol, il me porta sur le canapé et me lâcha avec précaution.

«Non… Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je te promets que mes fesses me font mal à force de rester assise.» Me plaignis-je. Il rit mais continua à ne pas me laisser bouger. Il mit de côté tout l'équipement de nettoyage et je hoquetai.

«Que penses-tu faire?» Lui demandai-je et j'allai vers lui.

«Amour, regarde autour de toi, cette maison est impeccable et même si je ramenais le microscope, elle serait propre.» Me dit-il.

«Non euh, je dois encore nettoyer la poussière qui s'est accumulée sur les livres que nous n'avons pas lus.» Lui dis-je triomphante.

«Et tu penses que notre nouveau-né serait intéressé par le travail d'Edgar Allan Poe ou d'Emily Dickinson?» Demanda-t-il en riant. En y repensant, ça semblait assez stupide.

«Tu dois me promettre que tu ne nettoieras plus, chérie tu es prête à accoucher, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.» Me dit-il en m'enroulant dans ses bras.

«Okay, mais tu peux le faire?» Demandai-je en me mordant les lèvres et il leva les yeux au ciel.

J'avais à présent une maison très propre, qu'y faire d'autre? Attendre le bébé.

Je décidai de nous faire à manger aujourd'hui puisqu'Edward l'avait fait depuis que j'avais entamé mon troisième trimestre. Nate était très actif ces derniers jours, en fait il était tellement actif qu'il commençait à me faire vraiment mal. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit normal, mais après avoir cherché un peu sur internent et avoir appelé Dr. Carmen, j'étais assurée que c'était normal et que ça continuerait jusqu'à la naissance.

Ouais, je suis tellement prête à accoucher.

Je décidai de faire cuire des pâtes sur le feu du fond pendant que je touillais la sauce Alfredo sur le feu du devant. Je tentai de chercher les pâtes, mais mon ventre ne le permettait pas. Si ce n'était pas agaçant et irritant, j'aurais ri.

Apparemment quelqu'un avait décidé que c'était drôle et s'était mis à rire.

«Bella!» Il cria mon nom.

Avant que je ne puisse lui fermer le placard au visage comme je le fais toujours quand je suis énervée, il fut pus rapide cette fois et le bloqua.

«Bébé je ne me moquais pas de toi, je riais de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.» Expliqua-t-il et toute trace d'humour quitta son visage.

«Hmph. Ce n'est pas comme si te rattraper allait aider.» Reniflai-je et je m'enfonçai dans mon paradis personnel, notre lit.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?» Demanda-t-il perdu.

«Et bien nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis presque deux mois, voilà de quoi il est question.» Dis-je et j'eus envie de pleurer. Je ressemblais à une baleine et nous n'avions pas fait l'amour!

Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce qui est fichtrement si drôle?_

«Tu crois que je te gardes dans le coin pour le sexe?» Demanda-t-il et je haussai les épaules.

«Mon amour, ne sais-tu rien? Nous vivons ensemble depuis presque deux ans maintenant et tu penses que je te garde pour le sexe?» Questionna-t-il et sans dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha, prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains chaudes. Doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, nos langues ne sortirent pas mais nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble, savourant simplement le moment, et l'électricité. J'avais réellement l'impression que tout s'était arrêté et qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi, tous seuls dans ce monde. Le temps s'arrêta et nous en profitions.

«Tu sens ça?» Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai.

«Et nous n'avons pas fait l'amour.» Affirma-t-il et je pouffai de rire.

«Je t'aime tellement Bella. Je me fiche que nous fassions l'amour, même si je préfère qu'on le fasse, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Même si tu vas faire du shopping pendant un moment avec Alice ou que je suis au travail, tu me manques. Pas seulement tes adorables seins ou ta bouche pècheresse, mais toi.» Me dit-il.

«Je t'aime aussi mais ne nie pas le fait que mes seins et ma bouche te manquent.» Lui dis-je en ricanant et il pouffa de rire.

«Tu me manques au complet, chaque partie irrésistible de toi.» Grogna-t-il et il m'embrassa passionnément, cette fois avec les langues qui ne restèrent pas dans nos bouches mais dans celle de l'autre.

Les premiers jours de cette semaine furent remplis d'excitation et de préparation pour le grand jour. Je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait et prêt pour notre bébé.

Edward me réveilla un matin en me demandant la même chose qu'il me demandait depuis des jours.

«C'est l'heure?» Demanda-t-il encore ce matin.

«Si ça l'était, je te l'aurais dit pas vrai?» Lui dis-je et il grogna. Il découvrit mon énorme ventre et l'embrassa.

«Allez fils, je meurs d'envie de te voir.» Murmura-t-il.

«Arrête de lui dire de se dépêcher, il viendra quand il le voudra.» L'enguirlandai-je et je frottai mon ventre. Bon j'espérais qu'il se dépêche parce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée très spéciale.

Aujourd'hui j'étais à terme.

Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose et leurs deux enfants ainsi que Jasper et Alice allaient venir ici. Edward et moi étions censés aller voir le médecin pour un check-up.

Après m'être habillée, ce qui était très fatigant laissez-moi vous le dire, Edward et moi décidâmes d'aller chez le médecin. Tout le monde resta chez nous.

«Tu es nerveuse?» Demanda Edward pour la dixième fois et vu son ton, il était le nerveux. Mais j'étais celle qui allait pousser Nate hors de son va-. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ça maintenant.

«Ben évidemment, mais arrête de me le rappeler.» Lui dis-je et je me concentrai pour me rappeler de mes techniques de respiration apprises au yoga.

«Désolé.» Marmonna-t-il et on nous appela. Dr. Carmenn nous sourit et nous nous mîmes à mon check-up.

«Alors Bella, vous êtes prête?» Demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête.

«Edward?» Lui demanda-t-elle et il acquiesça aussi puis entrelaça nos doigts.

«Et bien apparemment votre petit garçon veut rester là-dedans et votre col de l'utérus ne me permet pas de déclencher l'accouchement.» Expliqua-t-elle.

«Quoi?» Demanda Edward, perdu.

«Ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui, je peux vous programmer pour un déclenchement de grossesse la semaine prochaine si ce n'est pas arrivé d'ici là.» Nous dit-elle.

«NON! Je veux que tout soit naturel.» Lui dis-je horrifiée.

«Et bien alors, faites l'amour.» Dit-elle de façon nonchalante.

«FAIRE QUOI?» S'écria Edward, mais je n'avais certainement pas raté ce petit sourire en coin qui menaçait de devenir un énorme sourire.

«La semence est une forme de prostaglandine qui aide à ouvrir ou à préparer le col de l'utérus pour la naissance.» Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

«Vous voulez que nous rentrions chez nous, que nous fassions l'amour et que nous revenions ici pour avoir notre bébé?» Demandai-je encore. Ça n'avait pas de sens! Bon ça en avait, mais c'était juste étrange à expliquer. Et comment se faisait-il que personne ne m'en ait parlé plus tôt?

«Ou nous pouvons le faire là, ça ne me dérange pas.» Pépia Edward en souriant largement. Je rougis bien évidemment et Dr. Carmen rit.

«Ne vous en faites pas Bella, c'est parfaitement sans danger. Oh, ça ne ferait pas non plus de mal si vous aviez un orgasme.» Dit-elle.

«Sérieusement?» Demanda Edward et ma bouche ne voulait simplement pas fonctionner.

«L'orgasme provoque des contractions utérines qui peuvent aider à lancer le travail.» Nous dit-elle.

«D'accord, alors, j'imagine que je vous reverrai quand je serai en travail?» Demandai-je une fois que ma bouche se remit à fonctionner.

«Ouep, prenez soin de vous et amusez-vous.» Elle nous fit un clin d'œil.

Edward se tourna vers moi, son sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et l'instant d'après nous nous pelotions, nous embrassant comme si nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis une éternité.

«Attends, je crois que nous sommes supposés le faire à la maison.» Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

«Hmm.» Demanda-t-il et il ouvrit mes lèvres avec sa langue pour pénétrer ma bouche. Ses mains allèrent à mes fesses et les pressèrent, me faisant gémir.

«Edward! Maison! Maintenant!» Lui dis-je.

«Oui m'dame.» Il fit un salut militaire et pris ma main dans la sienne, et nous quittâmes l'hôpital comme les chauves-souris quittent leur grotte.

J'étais vraiment excitée, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Edward et moi allions faire l'amour. Après ces mois douloureux nous allions le faire. Cela pouvait aussi déclencher mon travail, ce qui voulait dire que je verrai Nate bientôt, notre petit garçon. Edward embrassa le revers de ma main en conduisant vers la maison.

«A quoi penses-tu mon amour?» Demanda-t-il.

«Nate… J'ai tellement hâte de le voir, le tenir, le toucher, l'embrasser et l'aimer. Je suis tellement impatiente mais effrayée à la fois.» Lui dis-je franchement.

«Je ressens la même chose. Mais tu sais ce qui me sort de tout ça?» Demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête.

«Toi. Je sais que tu es avec moi, à travers ça et c'est ce qui m'aide.» Répondit-il et je rougis. Je me penchai et embrassai sa joue. Il fit la moue et j'arquai les sourcils.

«Quoi? J'espérais un peu d'action des lèvres.» Dit-il en pouffant de rire et je lui mis une claque sur le bras.

«Eh bien, attends simplement que nous soyons à la maison.» Lui dis-je en souriant largement.

Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire seule. J'étais littéralement énorme et mon ventre me faisait constamment souffrir de porter bébé. Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à rentrer dans notre maison.

«Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir à te dire ça, mais tu vas devoir tout faire, je me sens déjà si fatiguée.» Murmurai-je et tout à coup j'avais très faim. Je sortis tous les ingrédients pour faire un sandwich, j'en fis trois pour moi et deux pour Edward.

«Bella, nous n'avons pas à le faire tu le sais pas vrai? Nous pouvons toujours attendre que ça arrive naturellement jusqu'à ce que le docteur dise que c'est sans danger.» Dit Edward, étant l'adorable homme qu'il était.

«Je sais, mais ça me manque d'être avec toi de cette façon. C'est juste que je suis si fatiguée.» Lui dis-je et je gobai ma nourriture. Il pouffa de rire en mangeant son sandwich.

«Et si tu faisais une sieste? Je vais finir un peu de travail et jeter un œil à la librairie pour toi?» Suggéra-t-il et je hochai la tête.

En me réveillant, je remarquai être enfoncée contre le torse nu d'Edward. Curieuse, je regardai mon corps et je vis qu'il était toujours vêtu.

Uh oh il a dû penser…

Je regardai le réveil et il indiquait 17 heures, wow j'avais beaucoup dormi. Je regardai la forme endormie d'Edward, son adorable sourire collé à son visage, les cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux désordonnés au sortir du lit. Il était tellement sexy. Après tout ce temps, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais assez chanceuse pour l'avoir comme âme sœur, mari, père de mon bébé. Comme raccord, notre petit Nate donna un coup de pied en moi. Le coup déclencha ma vessie et je me levai pour aller aux toilettes.

Je ressortis de notre salle de bain, seulement pour trouver Edward dans la même position qu'avant, excepté qu'il tenait un oreiller au lieu de moi.

Je décidais de lui faire une surprise et je retirai doucement mes vêtements. Bon, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas vue parce que j'étais la seule à savoir comme c'était dur de retirer des vêtements quand on est enceinte de 9 mois. Tout spécialement le bas puisque je ne pouvais pas me pencher.

Je remontai dans le lit et me glissai contre lui. Il m'attrapa immédiatement. Je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de moi, me poussant vers lui, ses mains frottèrent mon ventre puis mes hanches, et repartirent vers mes seins. Juste à ce moment, il se figea.

Je pouffai de rire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta en me voyant, puis il sourit comme un fou.

«Bonjour Edward.» Roucoulai-je.

Au lieu de me répondre, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. C'était un pur bonheur. Il était mon paradis. Il retira ses lèvres de ma bouche et descendit lentement vers mon cou, pressant des baisers mouillés contre ma clavicule. Je gémis et enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se recula en me regardant, ses yeux noirs de passion, leurs paupières lourdes.

Ses mains caressèrent mon corps de haut en bas de façon révérencieuse, laissant un courant de liquide chaud sur leur passage. Je m'écartai de ses lèvres et enfonçai mon visage dans son cou, respirant fortement.

«Mmmm… Bella, bébé je te veux tellement.» Chuchota-t-il en léchant la peau délicate derrière mon oreille.

«Edward.» Murmurai-je, parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. J'étais complètement consumée par lui à ce stade.

Je me fondis contre lui. J'étais un jouet entre ses mains. J'avais perdu mes inhibitions et mes propres mains se mirent à se balader. Je les laissai s'aventurer le long de son dos, de sa taille puis remonter vers ses épaules, sentant chaque muscle se contracter alors qu'il frissonnait et se tendait à mon toucher.

Il grogna et m'embrassa plus fort.

Edward mit fin au baiser et retira son boxer, l'envoyant dans un coin. Je liai mes bras autour de son cou et le rapprochai. Edward approfondit notre baiser, léchant lentement mes lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je la lui autorisai avec impatience et gémis alors que sa langue commençait à caresser la mienne.

Ses deux mains allèrent à mes seins et les massèrent doucement, me faisant gémir, puis elles descendirent. Mes hanches s'arquèrent automatiquement vers lui et il écarta mes jambes.

«Seigneur bébé…Tu es si humide.» Grogna-t-il et je gémis encore en sentant ses doigts me titiller.

Lorsque je me mis à soulever mes hanches à son contact, il poussa un doigt en moi, pompant doucement, allant au rythme de mes hanches, pendant qu'il continuait de passer son pouce sur mon clitoris. J'allai plus haut, j'en voulais plus, et je gémissais contre ses lèvres. Je sentis quelque chose se construire, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Edward descendit le long de mon corps et se mit à lécher et sucer mes seins en ajoutant un autre doigt à ses actions sur mon centre dégoulinant.

«Oh Bella, jouis pour moi amour.» Souffla-t-il doucement.

Le son de sa voix me poussa au bord du précipice et je sentis mes muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts de façon répétée alors que je criai son nom encore et encore. Je fermai les yeux et me perdis dans le plaisir. Quand cela fut fini, je restais allongée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se calme avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder.

«Mon dieu, ça m'a manqué, être avec toi de cette façon m'a manqué.» Me dit-il. Il nous retourna pour que je sois à califourchon sur lui.

«Moi aussi, et à présent c'est ton tour.» Lui dis-je, et j'agrippai son érection dure comme la pierre dans ma main. Il grogna fortement alors que je commençai à le pomper.

Je déposai des baisers mouillés sur son torse tout en accélérant le rythme de ma main. Je léchai son torse et capturai sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans ma chevelure et grogna mon prénom contre mes lèvres alors qu'il trouvait sa jouissance. J'attrapai quelques mouchoirs sur la table de nuit alors qu'il était allongé, haletant, et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il se pencha et lécha mon téton, me fixant dans les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à la sensation. J'étais de nouveau humide, totalement humide pour lui et je le sentis durcir.

Puisque je ne pouvais pas très bien me pencher, Edward s'assit un peu, se soulevant en plaçant des oreillers dans son dos. Je ne pouvais pas attendre et je crochetai mes lèvres aux siennes. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, caressant mon ventre énorme. Je le sentis bouger un peu et nous gémîmes tous les deux alors que sa dureté rencontra mon centre humide.

«Je t'aime.» Lui dis-je alors qu'il m'aidait à me soulever pour se positionner.

«Bella, je t'aime aussi.» Grogna-t-il et il commença à pousser lentement en moi.

J'étais humide, et il entra facilement. Nous laissâmes tous deux échapper un soupir satisfait et aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un moment.

«Putain Bella, tu es si étroite et mouillée.» Ses mots m'excitèrent encore plus.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, toujours sans bouger, me laissant m'ajuster à la sensation de l'avoir en moi puisque ça faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. Lorsque je me mis à répondre à ses baisers, il descendit ses lèvres le long de mon cou, vers mes seins et les lécha, roulant mes tétons entre ses dents. Je sentis une nouvelle vague d'humidité à mon centre et je soulevai instinctivement mes hanches, poussant contre les siennes.

Edward commença à bouger avec moi, poussant doucement en moi.

Il m'aida à me frotter et à bouger sur lui en me soulevant, j'étais stupéfiée par sa force. Je savais que je pesais beaucoup plus qu'avant puisque j'étais enceinte de 9 mois. Edward accéléra et se mit à pousser plus vite et plus loin en moi.

«Mon dieu! Edward, s'il te plait…Plus vite!» Criai-je contre son épaule.

Il gémissait mon nom avec une voix rauque, encore et encore et je pouvais sentir la sensation familière dans mon abdomen, se construisant lentement alors que ses hanches poussaient vers le haut vers les miennes et que je me baissai vers lui.

«Putain Bella! Si humide…ugh…Si bon…T'aime…» Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et je miaulais en réponse.

Nous étions complètement enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, enfin aussi proches que possible avec mon ventre énorme.

Je hoquetai et mordis son épaule, provoquant un grognement sourd de sa part, et il poussa d'autant plus fort en moi.

«Edward!» Couinai-je alors que mon orgasme s'abattait sur moi, mes muscles se contractant autour de lui par à-coups.

Il grogna et poussa encore quelques fois avant que je le sente se figer puis se répandre en moi.

«BON DIEU BELLA…» Il cria mon nom alors qu'il frissonnait de son orgasme. Il pompa doucement encore quelques fois en moi avant d'arrêter tout mouvement.

«C'était spectaculaire…Attends, laisse-moi te nettoyer.» Dit-il alors qu'il se retirait délicatement de moi et m'allongeait sur le lit. Il me nettoya puis en fit de même pour lui.

Je repoussai ses cheveux humides et l'embrassai tendrement.

«Je t'aime tellement.» Lui dis-je un peu endormie.

«Je t'aime aussi mon amour, et toi aussi mon petit bébé.» Roucoula-t-il alors qu'il embrassait mon front et mon ventre.

J'étais à présent complètement endormie avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je faisais à présent un rêve étrange dans lequel je nageais, mais ensuite je sentis des palpitations étranges.

«BELLA!» Entendis-je Edward crier. Son exclamation me provoqua presque une attaque cardiaque et je criai.

«Tu vas bien? Oh mon dieu…bébé…Putain de merde!» Commença à paniquer Edward, et je le regardai curieusement, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui et pourquoi il me réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit.

«Oh seigneur… Nous devons partir.» Marmonna-t-il.

«Edward! Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me dire ce qui se passe?» Demandai-je, irritée, et il me regarda, dubitatif.

«Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe?» Me demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête. Ouch! Je sentis une douleur cuisante dans mon ventre et l'agrippai.

«Bella, mon amour, tu as mal?» Demanda-t-il tendrement, frottant mon dos mais je ne pouvais rien dire. La sensation de crampe comme j'avais déjà eue devint déchirante. Et puis elle disparut, bon ça faisait toujours mal mais ce n'était plus aussi horrible.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?» Bafouillai-je, mes yeux s'humidifiaient et je savais que je pleurais. Edward semblait si inquiet et tentait de me calmer.

«Bébé, tu as perdu les eaux et c'est ce qui m'a réveillé.» Me dit-il et puis je remarquai le lit. Il était mouillé, vraiment mouillé.

«Oh…OH….Oohhhh.»

«D'accord alors tu te calmes, eumh, nous devons nous habiller, aller à l'hôpital et puis j'imagine, mettre notre bébé au monde?» Demanda-t-il calmement, mais je savais qu'à l'intérieur il paniquait. J'acquiesçai furieusement.

Le bas de mon dos me faisait mal…énormément.

«OH MON DIEU! APPELLE TOUT LE MONDE ET EMMENE-MOI A L'HOPITAL!» Criai-je en sentant une autre contraction arriver. Elles étaient séparées de 10 minutes, et duraient environ 30 secondes.

Edward courut hors de la pièce, trébuchant sur nos vêtements. J'aurais ri si je n'avais pas aussi mal. Je vis son cul nu se couvrir d'un jean et il enfila un t-shirt. Il courut au dressing et me tendit des dessous propres et une robe cache-cœur puisque c'était le plus simple à porter. Merci Alice!

«Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de mettre une culotte?» Lui demandai-je, tentant de respirer aussi calmement que possible. Je l'entendis grogner et marmonner quelque chose à propos de '' femme enceinte sexy façon commando''.

J'agrippai mon ventre alors que je sentais la contraction et l'étirement en moi, et je savais que c'était la contraction. Elles se rapprochaient.

«Chut…Tu vas bien?» Demanda Edward en essuyant mon visage avec un gant propre et il me coacha à travers la dernière contraction.

«Oui, tu les as chronométrées?» Lui demandai-je en respirant lourdement.

«5 minutes et durée de 45 secondes.» Dit-il et nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux. Je vis des tourbillons d'émotions dans ses yeux, mais celles qui ressortaient le plus étaient l'amour et l'excitation.

«Allons donner naissance à Nate.» Murmurai-je, commençant à me sentir impatiente. Dans quelques heures, avec de la chance je ne serai pas qu'une femme. Je serai une maman.

Edward m'arrêta et me souleva comme une mariée. Je décidai de ne pas répliquer avec lui cette fois-ci. Il me déposa dans la voiture et courut vers le côté conducteur. Nous avions été assez intelligents pour avoir déjà installé le siège de bébé, gardé le sac pour Nate, et un sac de changes pour nous dans la voiture.

«Tu veux appeler tout le monde pendant que je conduis? J'ai appelé le Dr. Carmen et elle a dit qu'elle préparait tout pour toi.» M'informa Edward je hochai la tête.

Je décidai d'appeler Esmé d'abord.

«OH MA CHERIE! TON TRAVAIL A COMMENCE!» Dit Esmé dès qu'elle eut décroché.

«Oui c'est vrai et comment le sais-tu?» Demandai-je les dents serrées. Oh mon dieu, ça fait si mal.

«Et bien il n'y a pas d'autre raison pour que tu me téléphones à 4 heures du matin.» Rit-elle. «Reste calme ma douce, tu vas aller parfaitement bien et Carlisle et moi serons bientôt à l'hôpital. Je peux appeler Alice pour toi.» Dit-elle.

«Merci maman.» Lui dis-je et je raccrochai. J'appelai ensuite mon frère.

«Pas possible gamine! On arrive.» Dit Emmett dès qu'il eut décroché. J'imagine qu'Edward avait prévenu tout le monde que j'allais pondre bientôt. Soudain, j'eus l'impression d'être une expérience scientifique dont tout le monde attendait une action. Parce que ces derniers jours j'avais reçu des appels de tous me demandant si 'le travail a commencé'.

«Bella, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu vas être géniale et nous sommes tous avec toi. Je serai là très vite, je peux dire à Emmett d'appeler Charlie pour toi mais je ne sais pas s'il sera là.» Me dit Rose et c'était à prévoir de la part de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ma mère était sa vie et dès qu'elle est partie, c'était comme si elle l'avait emporté avec elle.

«Merci Rose… A très vite.» Lui dis-je puis j'agrippai le téléphone dans ma main alors qu'une autre contraction arrivait. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

«Je suis si fier de toi Bella, tu es géniale. On y est presque.» Me dit-il et je hochai la tête.

Dès que nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, une chaise roulante fut apportée pour moi et ils m'emportèrent dans une salle pour m'examiner. Edward remplit rapidement toute la paperasse de dernière minute.

«Comment allez-vous Bella?» Demanda Dr. Carmen et je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

«J'ai l'impression que votre garçon va arriver très bientôt, vérifions cela.» Dit-elle et elle m'aida à m'installer confortablement sur le lit, qui n'était pas du tout confortable. Je tentai de bouger mais rien n'aidait et la douleur était horrible.

«Vous êtes dilatée de 7 cm, donc ça ne devrait pas être long. Désolée mais je ne peux pas vous faire de péridurale à ce stade.» Me dit-elle et je hoquetai.

Je savais que je voulais le faire de façon naturelle, mais avec la douleur, je voulais la foutue péridurale.

«MAIS JE LA VEUX!» Couinai-je alors que je sentais la douleur intense de la contraction. Elles semblaient être plus fortes à chaque minute.

«Je suis désolée Bella, essayez de vous relaxer et n'oubliez pas ce que le cours de Lamaze sur la maternité vous a appris.» Me dit Dr. Carmen. Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux. Je sentis Edward venir et s'asseoir à côté de moi, murmurant son amour pour le bébé et moi.

Foutu chanceux.

«Que veux-tu que je fasse?» Me demanda-t-il l'air impuissant et un peu triste, et je compris que je l'avais dit à voix haute.

«Je suis désolée Edward, c'est juste que ça fait si mal et j'ai l'impression qu'un couteau me transperce.» Lui dis-je et il acquiesça, m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Edward massa le bas de mon dos du mieux qu'il put. Tous les membres de notre famille étaient là, ils me dirent qu'ils étaient fiers de moi et m'encouragèrent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient tous là à me voir souffrir, alors ils allèrent dans la salle d'attente.

Mon infirmière vint m'examiner. C'était une vieille femme, près de 60 ans, elle avait 8 enfants, elle m'impressionnait.

«Oh ma chère vous en êtes à 10 cm!» Hoqueta-t-elle. Et puis il y eut un brouillard d'activité autour de nous: infirmières, techniciens, lumières, tables, etc…

J'étais dans la salle d'accouchement, habillée d'une étrange robe en papier. Edward avait un ensemble assez drôle et il souriait comme un fou. J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper parce qu'à ce moment, j'aurais préféré devenir un vampire plutôt que de donner naissance.

Le docteur était là et il y eut un pic d'excitation alentour, puis tout à coup il fut temps de pousser.

* * *

**_Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous souhaitez un ou deux chapitres par semaine, sachant que dans le premier cas vous me laisseriez la chance de vous faire un petit cadeau de noël avec l'épilogue._**

Bises


	42. Chapter 40

**_Bonjour à toutes_**_** et à tous !**_

__Voici le nouveau chapitre. Par la même occasion je vous informe que la publication d'un chapitre par semaine à gagner d'une voix, et ce en comptant les avis émis aussi après mercredi. Navrée pour celles qui seront déçues par cette annonce, mais voyez le côté positif, vous aurez tout de même la fin de cette histoire :).

Bonne lecture, je sais que certaines vont BEAUCOUP apprécier ce chapitre.

Bises

* * *

Chapitre 40

Edward POV.

Ooww Oww Owwww!

Oui je sais, je suis un homme et ce devrait être Bella qui crie en ce moment. Et bien elle le fait et je suis en train de la bloquer et de tenter de l'écouter.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que ma fragile femme puisse être si forte, ma main était blanche sans circulation sanguine parce qu'elle s'y agrippait de toutes ses forces.

«Allez bébé, encore quelques poussées. Tu peux le faire!» Tentai-je de l'encourager. Elle était rouge et en sueur. Son visage était tordu de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de pousser de tout son être.

«Huit…Neuf…Et dix.» Dit l'infirmière et Bella arrêta de pousser. Je remarquai qu'elle s'était mise à frissonner et j'essuyai rapidement son front avec un linge chaud.

«Edward… Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas, ça fait tellement mal.» Se plaignit-elle et je la regardai, impuissant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire excepté de continuer à pousser.

«Très bien Bella…La contraction arrive.» Lui dit Docteur Carmen et Bella attrapa instantanément ma main.

«AHH!» Hurla-t-elle, son corps se réchauffant encore. C'était bizarre comme elle devenait froide puis chaude en quelques minutes.

«Je vois la tête, encore une fois Bella, poussez. Vous vous en sortez très bien.» Dit le docteur. Je jetai un coup d'œil impatient pour voir la tête de mon garçon.

Mauvaise idée Cullen.

Mon expression semblait surement horrifiée et apeura Bella. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'est pas normal? Oh mon dieu.» Bella se mis à pleurer et je la calmai.

«Non Bella, il est magnifique et j'ai hâte qu'il soit là.» Lui dis-je. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'étais certain qu'il serait magnifique une fois nettoyé. J'aurais aimé qu'Hollywood ne nous montre pas de jolies versions parce que c'était un énorme choc pour moi. Au moins, s'ils montraient des bébés ensanglantés je ne serais pas si effrayé par la tête de mon fils.

«On y est presque Bella!» Dit Docteur Carmen.

«ALLEZ BELLA!» Je l'aidai à pousser.

«OH PUTAIN MON DIEU! TU M'AS FAIT CA FILS DE PUTE!» Me hurla Bella et j'étais sérieusement effrayé par elle.

«Non bébé, tu sais qu'il faut être deux pour danser le tango.» Lui dis-je honnêtement.

Encore une mauvaise idée Cullen.

Le regard noir que je reçus d'elle aurait fait honte à ma mère. Je pris mes garçons, alias les faiseurs de bébés, en coupe pour les protéger d'elle. Elle ne ferait pas ça, si? Je veux dire, elle les aime.

«LA FERME.» Siffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

«Kay.» Couinai-je.

Docteur Carmen rit et dit à l'infirmière de se préparer pour la prochaine contraction afin de guider Bella.

Ça faisait presque une heure et ça devenait épuisant. Bella me détestait définitivement parce qu'elle m'ignorait royalement. J'aurais dû garder ma bouche fermée.

«VOUS N'ARRETEZ PAS DE DIRE QUE C'EST LA DERNIERE MAIS JE FAIS CA DEPUIS UNE ETERNITE! FAITES-LE SORTIR DE MOI! MAINTENANT!» Cria-t-elle et nous avions tous appris à l'ignorer.

«Ses épaules y sont presque Bella, je sais que vous pouvez le faire.» Dit le Docteur Carmen.

«Je suis tellement désolé Bella, je suis un abruti de t'avoir fait ça. Mais une bonne chose en ressort, tu vas voir Nate. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'aime tellement et je suis si fier de toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, que toi bébé.» Lui dis-je amoureusement.

J'embrassai son front et elle releva les yeux vers moi et VICTOIRE! Elle me sourit, je devais admettre que ce n'était pas un énorme sourire ou quoi que ce soit, mais puisqu'elle avait si mal je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

«Il arrive…» dit l'infirmière.

«OH LA!»

Je savais que tout le monde dans cet hôpital devait l'avoir entendue, j'espérais seulement que notre famille n'avait pas peur. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en avais rien à faire parce que j'avais vu la plus belle chose sur Terre. Le docteur attrapa mon fils par les épaules, le sortant de Bella.

«Voulez-vous couper le cordon papa?» Demanda Dr. Carmen et je hochai la tête. C'est alors que je remarquai que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Une vraie femmelette, mais je m'en moquais. C'était mon fils!

Je coupai le cordon, bien qu'un peu effrayé, pensant que je pourrais blesser le petit ou Bella d'une quelconque façon.

Bientôt nous entendîmes ses pleurs et je ris. Il allait bien, parfait. Docteur Carmen vint vers moi et l'infirmière m'aida à plier les bras pour qu'elle puisse y déposer mon bébé. Je rougis en pensant que je ne savais même pas comment tenir un bébé. Mon bébé.

«Ne soyez pas gêné, c'est la première fois que vous êtes papa. Ça arrive.» Me dit la vieille infirmière et je lui souris en remerciement. Dès que je tins mon fils dans mes mains, je me sentis différent. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé. J'étais papa à présent.

Oh seigneur.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je l'aimais pourtant. Je l'aimais déjà depuis que j'avais su que Bella était enceinte, mais à présent, l'avoir dans mes bras, la fierté que je ressentais était vraiment incroyable.

Bella semblait vraiment fatiguée et elle ne sentit rien lorsque le docteur lui retira son placenta.

Je ne savais pas qui regarder, c'était comme un tournoi de tennis. Le bébé fut emmené à une table d'examen.

Les magnifiques yeux bruns de Bella me regardaient, et je la vis regarder autour, possiblement pour Nate.

«Mon amour…Comment tu vas? Je sais, question idiote, mais je suis vraiment si fier de toi. On l'a fait! Tu l'as fait! Il est parfait!» Lui dis-je, mes yeux étaient humides et ma voix trembla un peu.

Bella se mis à pleurer elle aussi et je savais que c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement.

«Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi. Je pense que c'étaient les dernières hormones de grossesse. Je t'aime tellement, tu étais le mari parfait.» Me dit-elle et elle essuya mes larmes. J'en fis de même avec elle.

«Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement.» Lui dis-je et je l'embrassai encore, plus passionnément.

Nous entendîmes quelques personnes s'éclaircir la voix et quelques rires et je m'écartai.

«Vous savez que vous devez attendre 6 semaines avant d'être … intimes?» Dit Docteur Carmen et je hochai la tête, Bella était complètement rouge et cacha sa tête contre mon torse.

Bella POV.

Je me sentais loin d'être stupéfiante en ce moment. Épuisée, soulagée, dépassée, définitivement. Mais l'admiration et l'émerveillement prendraient un moment. Soudain on ralluma la lumière. Les formulaires furent remplis, des photos furent prises, des câlins furent échangés, et des larmes furent essuyées. Après quelques minutes nous fûmes seuls, juste Edward, l'infirmière, le bébé et moi. J'écoutais pendant qu'ils le nettoyaient.

Enfin, Edward amena notre bébé vers moi, enroulé dans du bleu et recouvert de blanc. Il était tellement petit et il paraissait si fragile, c'était étrange que je sois en confiance avec lui. Steward vint s'asseoir dans le petit espace à côté de moi, ses bras autour de Nate et moi.

«Il est magnifique. Merci.» Lui dis-je.

«Je pense que je devrais te remercier… Il est si pâle, ça vient de toi.» Dit Edward et je pouffai de rire. C'était vrai.

«Regarde ses cheveux dorés. Tu n'avais pas les mêmes à ta naissance? Esmé m'a montré des photos.» Lui dis-je et il hocha la tête, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

«Regarde il a ton nez.» Roucoula Edward et il toucha le bout du nez de Nate avec son doigt.

«Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez voir votre famille?» Demanda l'infirmière et nous hochâmes la tête.

J'entendis un cri très féminin et je savais qu'il venait de ma belle-sœur. De façon assez drôle, ce fut Emmett qui apparut le premier à la porte, mais il fut écarté par Alice qui sauta en face de nous.

«Oh mon dieu! Il est si mignon!» Cria-t-elle ce qui fit pleurer Nate.

Mon instinct maternel fit surface et je le berçai en le calmant. Quel miracle, il se calma tout de suite. Edward semblait si fier de moi, de Nate, et peut-être de lui-même.

«Désolée.» S'excusa Alice et Jasper l'embrassa pour la réconforter.

«Bébé regarde.» Me dit Edward et je vis notre fils s'agiter dans mes bras. Ses petites mains s'étirèrent un peu et je vis une légère moue apparaître. Oh mon dieu, il était tellement adorable. Je pouvais imaginer ce petit nous faisant sa moue, et nous serions des poupées entre ses mains. Juste à ce moment, ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent.

Edward et moi hoquetâmes.

Une paire d'émeraudes semblables à celles d'Edward me fixait. Je savais que mon sourire était énorme, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je voulais qu'il ait les yeux d'Edward.

Esmé regarda par-dessus nos épaules et hoqueta. Je la vis pleurer elle aussi.

«Je savais qu'il aurait tes yeux!» Dis-je à Edward, excitée et il rit.

«Alors, quel est son nom?» Demanda Rose et je souris. Je tendis Nate à Edward, qui se leva et alla vers la porte. Je le regardai curieusement et vis mon père debout là.

«Voici Nate, Charles Cullen, grand-père.» Lui dit Edward. Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais dire que mon père avait les yeux humides, il souriait à son petit-fils et il le pris dans ses bras avec précaution. Je le vis sortir quelque chose et le tendre à Edward, qui enroula Nate dedans. Ils marchèrent vers moi.

«C'est un cadeau de ta mère.» Me dit mon père et je regardai Nate curieusement. Il était enroulé dans une couverture bleue faite à la main.

«Ta mère avait fait ça lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi parce qu'elle pensait que tu serais un garçon, imagine sa surprise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de te rencontrer, elle en a fait une autre rose pour toi, même quand elle était fatiguée et encore endolorie, elle voulait le faire.» Me dit mon père.

«Je voulais te l'offrir plus tôt à la baby shower mais c'était impossible comme tu le sais.» Me dit Edward et je hochai la tête, notre petite peur de l'accouchement précoce.

Mon père passa ensuite Nate à Carlisle qui souriait aussi. Nate passa ensuite dans les bras de tout le monde, nous entendîmes des «oohh» et des «ahhh».

«Tu vas être tellement pourri gâté d'amour mon petit petit-fils.» Entendis-je Esmé dire.

«Désolée de vous interrompre mais la jeune maman et le papa ont besoin de se reposer, tout comme le petit. Il doit encore passer quelques examens.» Nous dit l'infirmière. Alice bouda mais accepta d'arriver avant tout le monde le lendemain matin pour avoir l'attention complète de Nate.

Mon père vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

«Tu as été superbe gamine, je suis si fier de toi, ta mère et moi le sommes. Toi aussi Edward, et prenez soin de vous, Nate va être un super enfant.» Nous dit-il et je hochai la tête.

«Merci papa.» Lui dis-je et j'embrassai sa joue.

Esmé et Carlisle dirent au revoir en annonçant qu'ils seraient là le lendemain aussi. Je jurerais avoir entendu Emmett supplier Rose pour avoir un autre bébé, mais elle le frappa simplement en réponse.

«Mais pourquoi Rosie?» L'entendis marmonner pendant qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

«Félicitations à vous!» Dit Jasper et il força Alice à nous laisser seuls.

«Attendez, est-ce qu'au moins je peux l'embrasser avant que vous l'emmeniez?» Demandais-je à l'infirmière, qui me sourit et acquiesça.

Elle me tendit mon fils, qui bailla en formant un adorable 'O'.

«Aww…» Nous fîmes en même temps avec Edward, et j'embrassai son front.

«Il est superbe, je peux déjà voir les filles tomber à ses pieds comme elles le faisaient avec toi.» Dis-je à Edward qui renifla.

«Mon fils reste loin des filles pour longtemps, elles sont toutes méchantes et mauvaises. Bon exceptée sa mère bien sûr.» Dit Edward et je ris.

J'embrassai la joue de mon fils, son nez et son menton avant de le tendre à l'infirmière.

«Tu restes, pas vrai?» Lui demandais-je.

«Bien sûr, tu devrais te reposer puisque tu ne le pourras plus beaucoup à présent.» Me dit Edward et je hochai la tête, me sentant vraiment fatiguée et endormie.

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. J'avais eu un bébé! Nous avions eu un bébé!

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur mon mari s'émerveillant devant notre fils, mais dès que mes yeux l'eurent trouvé, un énorme sourire illumina mon visage. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir un appareil photo dans les mains, mais alors je trouvai le portable d'Edward et je pris une photo d'eux.

Edward me sourit en me voyant les regarder mais il n'arrêta pas de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il avait Nate dans les bras et il lui chantonnait la berceuse qu'il avait inventée pour lui. Nate regardait son papa avec ses éclatants yeux verts, ses minuscules doigts s'agitant dans les airs, et je savais qu'il appréciait la douce voix de velours d'Edward.

Je savais que Nate l'adorait lorsqu'il était en moi, mais voir la chose réelle se dérouler sous mes yeux était stupéfiant.

«Tu veux voir maman, Nate?» Roucoula Edward et il s'approcha de moi. Je tendis les bras avec impatience et Edward y plaça doucement Nate. Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassai son nez. Je remarquai à cet instant un petit rictus de sa bouche.

«Edward! Il a même ton sourire en coin!» Hoquetai-je et Edward pouffa de rire.

«Mon garçon…» Murmura-t-il.

Rapidement, je vis son expression changer et il se mis à pleurer. J'étais sur le point de m'inquiéter mais notre infirmière entra dans la chambre juste à temps.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de changer sa couche pour la première fois.» Annonça-t-elle joyeusement. J'aurais souri si mon bébé ne pleurait pas autant.

Elle installa le matelas de change et me fit y déposer Nate, ce qui le fit pleurer encore plus. Mon cœur se serrait à chacun de ses pleurs.

«Ne vous en faites pas ma chère, les bébés veulent simplement être dans les bras tout le temps.» Elle nous apprit comment changer une couche en essuyant délicatement les fesses, appliquant de la vaseline et en lui attachant bien une nouvelle couche.

«Pourquoi pleure-t-il encore?» Demanda Edward, inquiet.

«Et bien il a besoin de nourriture, je vous guiderai pendant votre première tétée et ensuite vous serez prêts.» Me dit-elle.

J'allongeai Nate sur mes jambes dans une position qui me semblait confortable, il ne cessait de pleurer et j'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à pleurer avec lui, mais Edward me donna de la force. Au début il ne voulait pas prendre le sein, mais après quelques essais, il s'était avéré être un vrai pro.

«Et voilà, si vous avez besoin d'aide appuyez sur ce bouton. Je vous laisse tranquilles.» Nous dit l'infirmière et elle partit.

Edward nous regardait amoureusement et je rougis. C'était tellement étrange, mais dans le bon sens.

Je baissai les yeux sur Nate dont les étincelants yeux verts étaient fixés sur moi, c'était effrayant qu'il ne cligne pas des yeux avant un long moment. Edward caressa sa joue ce qui fit que Nate tourna la tête, arrêtant de téter. Dès que cela arriva, il se mis à pleurer.

«Edward!» Rouspétai-je.

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-il, perdu.

«Tu l'as distrait et maintenant il pleure.» Lui dis-je et je tentai de remettre Nate au sein, il le fit et les pleurs cessèrent.

Rapidement, ses paupières se fermèrent et il arrêta de téter. Edward le pris dans ses bras et plaça le bavoir sur son épaule comme l'infirmière le lui avait dit. Il tapota ensuite doucement le dos de Nate pour lui faire faire son rot.

Ils étaient si mignons et Nate semblait si minuscule dans les bras d'Edward. La main d'Edward faisait presque la taille du dos de Nate, c'était vraiment mignon. La joie et l'amour que je ressentais pour eux étaient inestimables.

«Je t'aime Bella.» Me dit soudain Edward, rompant le silence.

«Je t'aime aussi Edward et toi aussi Nate.» Dis-je et j'embrassai son petit dos.

A ce moment précis, nous entendîmes un énorme rot de la part de Nate. Nous rîmes doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était minuscule, mais les sons qu'il faisait auraient fait croire qu'Emmett était silencieux.

Edward le déposa dans le berceau blanc près de mon lit. Nous nous endormîmes tous les deux rapidement après cela, pour être seulement réveillés trois fois par Nate dans la nuit. Seulement étant le mot-clé.

Je pus partir après trois jours et à présent Edward et moi rentrions à la maison avec Nate, en tant que nouveaux parents. Je me sentais encore fatiguée et endolorie donc Edward s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à la maison. Comme Alice organisait une fête de bienvenue à la maison pour Nate, elle était sur le point de le faire, mais Edward l'avait arrêtée.

Nate ne se rendrait même pas compte de ce qui se passerait autour de lui pendant des mois, si ce n'est une année.

Dès que nous fûmes sortis de l'hôpital, les curieux yeux émeraudes de Nate s'aventurèrent partout, absorbant le monde qui l'entourait. J'étais assise à l'arrière avec lui pendant qu'Edward conduisait ma voiture, qui était officiellement devenue la voiture de Nate puisque nous n'utiliserions que celle-ci s'il était avec nous. C'était la plus sûre comparée à l'Aston Martin d'Edward.

«Esmé a commandé ta pizza préférée.» Me dit Edward et je pouffai de rire. Si j'avais été enceinte j'aurais sauté partout.

«Edward… Je dois perdre tout mon ventre, je ne remange pas de junk food tant que je ne suis pas revenue à la normale.» Lui dis-je.

«Mais je t'aime comme tu es… J'aime quand ma femme a un peu de viande sur elle.» Fit-il en grognant de façon joueuse.

«Et bien mes seins ne vont pas s'aplatir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.» Lui dis-je et il me sourit dans le rétroviseur.

Je regardais Nate, qui tentait d'atteindre un petit jouet sur ses jambes, mais ne pouvait pas à cause de la ceinture de sécurité et de ses toutes petites mains.

«Et voilà chéri.» Je lui donnai le petit lion en peluche. Les poils du lion avaient la même couleur que les cheveux d'Edward. De façon assez drôle, Edward était celui qui l'avait acheté **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **

«Je pense que c'est son jouet préféré chéri.» Dis-je à Edward alors que Nate tentait de jeter et ramasser le lion en peluche.

_Les nouveaux-nés ne sont pas censés dormir tout le temps?_

«Je te l'avais dit, c'est vraiment mon fils, hein?» Fit fièrement Edward.

«Tu avais des doutes?» J'arquai un sourcil.

«Jamais Bella, mais c'est impressionnant que quelque chose qu'on ait fait par amour soit si ressemblant.» Dit-il stupéfié.

«Et bien il ne me ressemble pas du tout…» Dis-je tristement.

«Bien sûr que si, il fronce le nez comme tu le fais quand quelque chose ne va pas.» Dit Edward en pouffant de rire. Je souris, heureuse qu'il ait quelque chose de moi.

Nous étions arrivés à la maison et Nate fut passé à tout le monde comme un trophée, en fait il l'était. Notre trophée de l'amour à Edward et moi. Je ris en y pensant et Edward me regarda curieusement.

On m'autorisa à me coucher tôt après avoir nourri Nate puisque j'étais toujours endolorie et qu'avoir un nouveau-né voulait dire adieu les 8 heures de sommeil…

Edward amusait toujours nos invités puisque j'entendais le rire tonitruant d'Emmett résonner. J'entendis aussi Rose le frapper à l'arrière de la tête parce qu'il faisait tellement de bruit qu'il aurait pu réveiller Nate qui dormait tranquillement dans son berceau.

Je savais que je devrais dormir, mais pour une raison ou une autre je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le regarder.

Comment avais-je pu lui donner naissance? J'étais vraiment très chanceuse.

A un moment pendant la nuit, je sentis Edward enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Nous fûmes tous deux réveillés plus tard par les pleurs de Nate. Edward avait pris deux semaines de congés au travail, bon c'était facile de le faire lorsque c'était votre père le patron.

«Je m'en occupe» dit Edward un peu excité. Je savais que c'était seulement l'engouement pour le nouveau, bientôt nous espérerions qu'il fasse ses nuits. «De toute façon il a besoin de toi, malheureusement je n'ai pas de sein petit homme.» Dit-il à Nate, qui pleurait toujours.

Je pouffai de rire et le pris dans mes bras. Nate arrêta de pleurer dès qu'il fut dans mes bras, comme s'il savait qu'il allait avoir de la nourriture.

«Fichu malin.» Marmonna Edward.

«Tu ne peux pas jurer, nous avons un bébé maintenant.» L'avertis-je et il me fit la moue.

Edward lui fit faire un rot et recoucha Nate, ce qui était une tâche en soi. Il lui chantonna un total de 3 chansons avant que les yeux de Nate ne s'alourdissent un peu.

«Je crois qu'il dort enfin.» Me chuchota Edward, mais dès qu'il l'eut dit, les yeux de Nate s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se mis à pleurer.

«Merde.» Marmonna Edward et je pouffai de rire. Edward se remis à chantonner, ce qui me faisait m'endormir.

Enfin nous nous endormîmes tous les trois.


	43. Chapter 41

**_Hello !_**

**_J'ai un message à vous passer de la part de l'auteur. Elle vous remercie de la lire et me dit de vous dire qu'elle vous trouve géniaux._**

**_En ce qui concerne la fiction, j'ai observé certaines reviews qui commentaient les yeux colorés de Nate, c'est vrai qu'un bébé a toujours les yeux bleus, mais est-ce qu'on en a vraiment quelque chose à faire ici ? ^^. _**

**_J'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire tranquille._**

**_A la semaine prochaine. Bises._**

* * *

Chapitre 41

Bella POV

Je ne savais même pas comment ces deux derniers mois s'étaient écoulés, mais ils l'avaient fait. Notre petit garçon avait grandi aussi, il était désormais plus éveillé et faisait attention aux gens autour de lui. Je pensais même qu'il avait compris qu'Edward et moi étions des personnes spéciales, je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il comprenne que nous étions son papa et sa maman, mais il y viendra.

Alors ce jour-là, je sortais en soirée entre filles avec Alice et Rose, et mes garçons me manquaient beaucoup.

C'était la première fois que je laissais Edward avec Nate, j'espérais simplement que tout se passerait bien. Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter parce qu'Edward était un père fantastique, je pensais être tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui chaque jour. J'avais même versé quelques larmes avant de partir de la maison quand Alice était venue me chercher.

J'avais perdu tous mes kilos de grossesse, mais mes vêtements ne m'allaient plus. Ceux d'avant-bébé n'épousaient pas mes seins ou mes fesses, ce qui signifiait: shopping, et Alice ne raterait pas ce jour propice. Enfin, épuisées, nous rentrâmes chez elle, où Jasper fut jeté dehors et alla chez Edward et moi avec Emmett, Adam et Tabitha. Je savais que Nate ne parlait pas encore, mais il souriait toujours à la manière d'Edward chaque fois qu'il voyait Adam, je pensais qu'on pouvait les appeler des meilleurs amis désormais.

«Très bien lutin, je suis fatiguée.» Dit Rose après avoir sauté sur le canapé et s'y être allongée. Je poussais ses jambes et m'assis à côté d'elle.

«Pétasse.» Me dit-elle et je haussais les épaules.

«D'accord, j'ai tous nos films préférés, ainsi que de la pizza, de la glace et beaucoup de bonbons!» Pépia Alice.

Oh joie! Je venais juste de perdre tout mon poids en trop et elle tentait de m'en faire reprendre plus. J'avais l'impression que Rose pensait le même genre de choses. C'était comme si à partir du moment où vous aviez fait un enfant, vous retrouviez un corps parfait.

«Oh mon dieu vous deux, arrêtez de réfléchir autant. Regardez-vous, vous êtes toutes les deux des mamans et voulez-vous vraiment que je vous dise combien de mecs vous ont maté aujourd'hui?» Nous fit Alice, les mains sur ses hanches. Je grimaçais en pensant au maigrichon qui avait mis sa main sur mon cul, je l'avais cependant frappé dans les couilles.

«Oh et merde, amène la mal-bouffe. Elle a raison Bella, même après avoir eu des enfants, heureusement nous sommes toujours sexy au point de se faire draguer par des lycéens.» Affirma Rose, enthousiaste, et elle commença à mâchonner.

«Une bonne chose que ton mari n'ait pas été là Bella, ces mecs auraient fini à l'hôpital.» Me dit Alice en riant.

«Ouais et Edward serait en prison…encore.» Lui dis-je en riant et nous éclatâmes toutes de rire.

_Tout cela ressemble beaucoup aux années lycée…. Et ça me manque vraiment._

Alice et Rose avaient raison, nous avions besoin de cette soirée loin de nos devoirs d'épouses, de mères, et de femmes d'affaires. Bon, la dernière nous visait Alice et moi puisque Rose était mère au foyer. Nous lézardâmes sur le canapé en regardant des films pour filles et en matant des hommes avec des tablettes de chocolat.

_Edward a de bien meilleurs abdos, tout à fait léchables…_

Je rougis en y pensant, cela m'arrivait beaucoup dernièrement. Nous avions eu l'accord du médecin mais j'étais un peu nerveuse. Je veux dire: j'avais fait passer Nate par-là, je me demandais si cela pouvait prendre la umm très large… de Edward.

«BELLA!» Alice agita ses mains devant moi.

«Oui?» Lui demandai-je, dérangée. J'étais en train de profiter de mon petit fantasme.

«C'est Edward.» Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en me tendant le téléphone.

Nerveusement, je décrochais, quelque chose n'allait pas? Est-ce que Nate allait bien? Devais-je rentrer à la maison?

«Allô?» Demandai-je en me calmant.

«Tu vas bien?» Demanda Edward et j'acquiesçai, et je réalisai qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

«Oui.»

«Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce qu'Alice t'as torturée?» Demanda-t-il et je ris.

«Non mais j'ai eu peur quand tu as appelé.» Lui dis-je.

«Tu ne me fais pas confiance avec Nate?» Je pouvais l'entendre bouder.

«Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis paranoïaque parce que c'est la première fois que je pars de la maison sans lui, il a seulement deux mois, et tu me manques.» Je chuchotais la dernière partie parce que je ne voulais pas entendre Alice se plaindre en me disant qu'elle s'ennuie.

«Je sais, tu me manques aussi, Nate s'amuse en ce moment avec ses deux cousins. Tabitha l'adore, mais Adam boude dans un coin parce que tout le monde est autour du nouveau bébé.» Rit Edward.

«Aww… Je suis heureuse de savoir que les enfants s'entendent bien. Ne les couchez pas trop tard, aucun des enfants.» Lui dis-je.

«Bien sûr Bella, je t'aime.» Me dit-il tendrement.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Juste à ce moment, j'entendis Alice et Rose pouffer de rire comme des gamines parce qu'à l'écran apparaissait le petit cul de John Tucker dans un string. Je pouffais de rire aussi.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Questionna Edward.

«J'adorerais croquer ce petit cul.» Lança Rose, ce qui nous fit encore rire.

«Ookay, peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir.» murmura Edward. «Attends, tu ne veux pas croquer le cul d'un quelconque abruti que vous regardez, pas vrai?» Grogna-t-il et je ris encore.

«Non bébé, le seul cul que j'aime c'est le tien.» Roucoulai-je au téléphone et je l'entendis grogner.

«RACCROCHE LE TELEPHONE PAPA SOUMIS!» Entendis-je tonner Emmett.

«La ferme bouffon.» Lui cria Edward.

«EDWARD! LANGAGE!» Le disputai-je.

«Désolé amour, mais j'ai tout oublié parce que ton frère m'embête comme pas permis.» Répondit Edward.

«Très bien, va voir ce qu'il veut et je te vois de bonne heure et de bonne humeur demain.» Lui dis-je.

«Kay, je t'aime, et Nate t'aime, il dit ''au revoir maman''.» Roucoula Edward et je ris en me demandant quand j'entendrais ces mots.

«Buh salut.»

«Alors ils vont bien?» Demanda Rose et je hochai la tête.

«Donc, les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…» Commença à dire Alice.

«TU ES ENCEINTE!» S'écria Rose et je commençai à murmurer mes félicitations en sautant de haut en bas. Oui, c'était embarrassant.

«Non…» Rit Alice. «Mais Jazzy et moi tentons de tomber enceinte.» Annonça-t-elle et nous recommençâmes notre danse débile.

«Tu ne devrais pas boire Alice.» La disputa Rose.

«Je ne suis pas encore enceinte Rose et j'arrêterai la pilule quand j'aurai eu mes règles. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi avoir ça tant que je le peux.» Dit-elle, et elle prit une gorgée.

«Tu es prête pour ça Alice? Je dois dire que même si ça semble dur parfois, ça en vaut la peine.» Lui dis-je, pensant à mon garçon. Alice sourit et regarda amoureusement la photo de mariage d'elle et Jasper. Je savais qu'elle l'était, avant même qu'elle ait répondu.

Après tout, je savais ce que c'était d'obtenir un souvenir de l'amour bien à vous.

Et alors nous ne restâmes pas vraiment debout après minuit, mais nous nous écroulâmes après seulement un verre de Long Island.

Je me réveillai avec le plus beau son du monde, du moins le plus mignon. C'était les rires de mon bébé. Un sourire élargit mon visage et mes yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, et Nate était allongé là. Edward était assis sur le lit, faisant des grimaces idiotes en même temps qu'un petit jeu de cache-cache. Oui, c'était assez hilarant même pour moi, mais ça n'empêcha pas Edward d'occuper notre bébé. Nate balançait ses mains dans les airs alors que son corps entier était secoué par ses rires.

Je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi Edward était là, dans la chambre d'amis d'Alice avec Nate, mais je m'en fichais. C'était quelque chose avec laquelle j'aimais me réveiller et je ne le raterais pour rien au monde.

Je tendis la main vers Nate qui attrapa instantanément mon doigt avec sa petite main.

«Regarde Nate, maman est réveillée.» Dit Edward enthousiaste, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. «Bonjour amour.»

«Mhmm.» Marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

Nate tourna la tête vers moi pour me regarder puis se mis à pleurer. Bon, j'aurais pu être surprise et effrayée, mais je ne l'étais pas. Ces pleurs étaient des «tu-me-manques», parce que lorsqu'il pleurait ainsi, il n'avait pas de vraies larmes. Il continuait simplement de pleurer tant qu'il n'était pas dans mes bras. Il se roulait au plus près de moi et voulait être le fils à sa maman. J'adorais les moments comme ceux-là.

Je pris mon petit garçon dans mes bras et déposai des baisers partout sur lui, obtenant ses adorables rires musicaux.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué, est-ce que maman t'as manquée autant? Hmm Natey?» Lui fis-je en roucoulant, et il répondit par des rires. Ses mains se retrouvèrent dans mes cheveux et il les tira.

«Oww…retire ses mains!» Couinai-je et Edward se mis à rire.

«Edward!»

Il défit enfin les mains de Nate de mes cheveux, je regardais mon fils qui me souriait innocemment, bon il était innocent dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Même si ces choses étaient méchantes. Comme faire pipi sur maman, faire pipi sur papa, faire caca dans le bain, jouer avec le lait pour bébé et finir en monstre collant…

Ouep.

«Alors, comment ça se fait que mes hommes soient là si tôt?» Demandai-je à Edward, qui me sourit amoureusement.

«Parce que tu nous manquais…pas vrai gamin?» Dit-il en regardant Nate qui tentait de rattraper mes cheveux.

«Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.» Dis-je doucement et j'embrassai la joue de Nate. Qui continuait de m'ignorer en tentant d'attraper une mèche de mes cheveux.

«Et moi?» Demanda Edward en boudant. Comment pouvais-je résister à ces lèvres si tentantes qui lui appartenaient? Je me penchai vers lui, et, connaissant mes intentions, Edward réduit l'espace entre nous. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser tendre. L'une de ses mains vint prendre mon visage en coupe pendant qu'il léchait ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis en les ouvrant et en enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne.

Tout à coup, je vis la petite main de Nate venir frapper la joue d'Edward et j'éclatais de rire. Nate gloussa et tenta de le refaire, mais Edward le pris dans ses bras.

«Toi mon cher monsieur, tu as des problèmes.» Grogna Edward à Nate, joueur.

«Pas de Wii pour toi» lui dit Edward.

«Chéri il a seulement deux mois, je suis certaine qu'Eddie l'intéresse plus.»

«Eddie?» Edward fronça le nez à ce nom.

«Ouep, le lion en peluche, il me fait penser à toi…alors je l'ai appelé Eddie.» Je haussai les épaules et Edward grogna.

Nous entendîmes frapper à la porte et je murmurai 'entrez'. Le lutin entra en sautillant dans notre chambre, suivie par le gang.

Nous, les filles, décidâmes de sortir dans un beau restaurant pour le déjeuner, ce qui ravit les garçons. Après tout, ils l'avaient mérité en gardant nos enfants et en en faisant un assez bon boulot. Bien que je n'ai jamais douté des capacités d'Edward de prendre soin de notre fils. Je savais dès le premier jour qu'il était un père fantastique, et il me le prouvait chaque jour. Nous partîmes tous pour nos maisons respectives puisque c'était un dimanche. Je recommençais à travailler le lendemain. Ma librairie me manquait et j'avais hâte d'y retourner. Je savais que je ne ferai pas grand-chose puisque j'avais beaucoup d'aide, mais je voulais nous agrandir. Je voulais accueillir des évènements dans la librairie pour rendre la jeune génération plus au courant des avantages de la lecture. La manière dont vous pouviez imaginer votre propre monde peu importe où vous étiez, vous immerger dans les livres, aller dans des endroits et expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec les yeux du héros ou de l'héroïne.

D'abord, j'allais instaurer un moment appelé 'les lectures d'histoires du samedi matin' pour les enfants. Chaque semaine j'encouragerai un écrivain local à venir et lire aux enfants, ainsi que faire la promotion de ses propres livres. Ce qui serait une situation gagnant-gagnant pour nous tous. Alice m'avait aidé à créer les flyers.

Je devais dire que Nate avait été l'inspiration de tout ceci, et avec de la chance lorsque nous aurions du succès nous pourrions accueillir des fondations caritatives pour les enfants, ou collaborer avec la fondation 'faites un vœu'.

Edward était très fier de moi et son soutien signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Être mère vous ouvre à beaucoup d'autres aspects de la vie, vous commencez à regarder les choses de façon différente. J'avais aussi remarqué que je n'avais pas été maladroite depuis un moment et que je ne trébuchais jamais avec Nate.

_Oh! Touche du bois._

«Tu as hâte de travailler?» Demanda Edward en entrant dans notre chambre.

«Oui et j'ai Nate avec moi aussi.» Lui dis-je excitée. Je ne voulais pas engager de baby-sitterr adolescente irresponsable qui parle plus à son petit-ami qu'elle ne babysitte ou une vieille nourrice qui dort plus qu'elle ne garde, pour Nate, alors que je pouvais le prendre avec moi à la librairie. J'avais déjà un berceau et une aire de jeu pour lui dans mon bureau. Nate n'avait que deux mois, alors il dormirait la plupart du temps de toute façon.

C'était le tour d'Edward d'aller coucher Nate après que je l'ai nourri. Il plaça le baby phone près de notre lit. C'était difficile pour moi de laisser dormir Nate seul dans sa chambre mais je savais que je devais me défaire de la peur. Bien qu'un écran LCD sur le baby phone aide à alléger mes inquiétudes…

Je jetai un œil vers notre bébé endormi via le moniteur. Je laissai m'échapper un soupir soulagé en regardant son visage endormi. Il ressemblait plus à Edward chaque jour. Sa couleur de cheveux était très proche de celle d'Edward, bien qu'il y ait aussi ma teinte de brun là-dedans.

Je sentis les bras d'Edward autour de moi et il embrassa mon cou. Je m'appuyai contre son torse en fixant mon dressing. A présent j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'Alice soit là.

«Tu peux rendre un sac à patate génial mon amour. Tu es magnifique.» Murmura-t-il en déplaçant plus de baisers humides sur ma nuque et mes épaules. Je gémis involontairement.

«Tu as un avis biaisé, mon amour, mon mari et le père de mon enfant. Bien sûr que je suis magnifique pour toi.» Renâclai-je et Edward m'ignora et continua de faire mes louanges. Je devais admettre que cela faisait des miracles pour mon égo.

«Et chérie, tu ne coucheras pas avec moi ce soir non plus.» Dis-je en parcourant mentalement mes robes longues.

«M-maiiis mais…» Dit Edward abasourdi et je ris. Il avait vraiment un esprit à direction unique qui menait toujours au sexe.

«Je pense vraiment que mes boules sont un peu bleues, amour.» Se plaignit Edward et il pressa ses hanches vers mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir son excitation à travers le peu de tissu de ma nuisette. Wow, ce mec peut la dresser chaque fois qu'il le veut.

«Je suis sûre que tu iras bien, de plus il y a les douches froides.» Parvins-je à prononcer à travers mon état induit par Edward.

«Tu es sûre?» Fit-il, la voix rauque en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts le long de mes côtes, effleurant à peine mes seins. Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir mon gémissement.

«Ah um.»

Ses mains encerclèrent ma taille par derrière et descendirent ensuite vers le bord de ma nuisette. Ses lèvres suçaient furieusement et étaient parties pour me faire un suçon.

«Edward.» Gémis-je et sa main gauche souleva ma nuisette jusqu'à ma taille, exposant ma dentelle bleue clair.

«Putain j'aime cette couleur sur toi.» Gronda-t-il en me retournant. Dès que je lui fis face, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes pour un baiser, fiévreux et passionné. Je m'écartais pour me débarrasser de son t-shirt, révélant ses abdos de surfeur. Je fis courir mes mains contre son torse où les muscles se tendirent sous mon toucher, puis vers la touffe foncée de ses poils qui allaient dans son boxer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'embrasser son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur et même de le lécher.

«Mmm Bella…» Grogna-t-il et il me souleva, me faisant enrouler mes jambes nues autour de sa taille. Il me plaça sur le lit et me surplomba Nous jetâmes tous les deux un œil vers le baby phone avant de remarquer la forme endormie de Nate. Je m'assis et le retournai pour que nous ne puissions pas voir Nate mais que nous puissions l'entendre.

«Je sais qu'il ne peut pas nous voir, mais ça fait bizarre de le voir en vidéo pendant que nous…tu sais.» Répondis-je à la question muette d'Edward. Il acquiesça et recommença à m'embrasser.

Nous retirâmes lentement le reste de nos vêtements jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement exposés. Je frissonnai un peu en raison de l'hiver qui approchait, bien que nous ayons le chauffage en route pour Nate. Edward le remarqua et passa les couvertures sur nous. J'enfonçai mes mains dans ses mèches de bronze, l'attirant plus près de moi. Il s'allongea entre mes jambes et nous gémîmes tous deux quand son érection dure comme la pierre frotta contre mon centre.

«Seigneur…Tu es tellement sexy et irrésistible Bella, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu attendre tous ces mois.» Roucoula-t-il alors que ses mains se retrouvaient sur mes seins. Ils étaient assez gros puisque je nourrissais toujours Nate au sein. Edward déplaça ses baisers dans mon cou, vers mes seins et les mordilla.

«Edward!»

L'une de ses mains alla vers mon centre détrempé et il glissa habilement un doigt en moi. Je haletai et mes parois se contractèrent vu que cela faisait longtemps.

«Putain tu es si chaude…humide et serrée. J'ai hâte d'être de nouveau en toi amour.» Je jure que j'ai presque eu un orgasme rien qu'à ses propos salaces.

«Tu me rends comme ça Edward.» Chuchotai-je alors que je faisais frotter mes hanches vers sa main. Il se mit à faire pomper ses doigts plus vite en moi, en en ajoutant un second.

Bien vite, je fus au bord de l'extase et je hurlai son nom. Edward se lécha les doigts de façon sexy, me rendant de nouveau humide. Il embrassa ensuite mon ventre, puis déposa un baiser entre mes seins, et chacun de mes tétons avant de réclamer mes lèvres.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et mes mains parcoururent son dos.

«Prête?» Demanda-t-il et je sentis le bout de son pénis entrer en moi. J'arquai mes hanches en réponse, le poussant un peu plus en moi.

Il m'embrassa passionnément et poussa en moi.

«Plus Edward.»

Il s'exécuta et s'enfonça loin en moi, et je jure avoir pu le sentir dans mon torse. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que je m'ajuste à sa longueur.

«Oh seigneur…bébé je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.» Grogna-t-il en commençant à se retirer et à rentrer de nouveau. J'étais perdue dans le plaisir d'être avec lui après autant de temps et je continuais de faire bouger mes hanches en cercle en rythme avec les siennes. Je repoussai les couvertures de sur nous puisque nous étions en sueur et que nous avions chaud.

Edward se mis à s'enfoncer profondément en moi et je savais qu'il était proche. Le bruit de nos peaux frappant l'une contre l'autre et de nos gémissements et grognements me rapprochaient moi aussi.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour me soutenir alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin et plus fort en moi.

«Je suis tellement proche Edward.» Criai-je alors que le nœud familier se faisait sentir dans mon ventre, mes orteils se courbaient et mon dos s'arquait au-dessus du lit. Mes seins étaient pressés contre le torse d'Edward et il plaça ses deux mains sous mes fesses, me poussant plus haut vers lui…

Je l'avais à peine senti aller si loin quand nous faisions l'amour, mais cette fois…il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la sensation. Chaque fois que nous étions unis, ne formant qu'un, c'était différent et magnifique. Ses poussées devinrent irrégulières et je savais qu'il était proche. Mes parois se mirent à se contracter autour de lui, l'attirant dans ma chaleur.

«PUTAIN PUTAIN BELLA!» Edward hurla mon nom et il s'enfonça brusquement en moi, soulevant mes fesses dans les airs, m'écrasant contre ses lèvres.

«EDWARD!» Je criai son nom en sentant les vagues de plaisir qui me frappaient de pleine force. Edward jouit en même temps que moi et je le sentis m'emplir. Nous frissonnâmes jusqu'à ce que les derniers tremblements ne s'arrêtent. Mon dos heurta le lit alors qu'Edward s'effondrait sur moi.

Nos corps étaient humides de notre sueur, nos jambes étaient emmêlées les unes avec les autres et nos torses haletaient fortement.

«WOW.» Murmura-t-il et je hochai la tête parce que c'était là toute l'énergie que j'avais.

Après un moment, je le sentis sortir de moi, ce qui me fit gémir de mécontentement. Il m'attira sur lui pour que je puisse poser ma tête sur son torse.

«Je t'aime.» Chuchota-t-il et il embrassa ma tempe.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Dis-je doucement, embrassant son torse imberbe.

Je frissonnai une fois que nos corps se furent rafraîchis de la chaleur de notre passion. Edward étant l'adorable personne qu'il était, tira la couverture sur nos corps une fois encore. Je savais que nous ne sentions pas bon, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour m'en inquiéter et Edward aussi.

Rapidement nous nous endormîmes et j'entendis les ronflements légers d'Edward. J'embrassai ses lèvre et remis le baby phone en place, je remarquai que notre fils dormait aussi à poings fermés. Le sommeil m'attira avec les respirations rythmiques d'Edward et Nate.

Je fus réveillée par rien d'autre que les pleurs de Nate. Je regardai le moniteur et bien sûr, Nate pleurait à chaudes larmes en regardant autour de lui. Je savais qu'il nous cherchait Edward ou moi. Je sentis Edward me donner un coup de coude pour que j'y aille et je soupirai.

«Saleté de fainéant.» Murmurai-je.

«Tu ne peux pas jurer autour de notre enfant.» Fit Edward en imitant ma voix.

«Bâtard.» Grommelai-je en attachant ma robe de chambre autour de mon corps. J'entrai rapidement dans la nurserie et jetai un œil dans le berceau. Nate me regarda et se mis à pleurer encore plus fort, en hoquetant et en reniflant.

«Oh mon garçon…maman est juste là chéri. Chut calme-toi.» Lui roucoulai-je en le berçant dans mes bras et en marchant vers la table à langer.

Je le nettoyai et changeai sa couche. Je m'assis ensuite dans le rocking chair et abaissai ma robe pour pouvoir le nourrir. Ses pleurs se calmèrent et il suça avec envie. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement et la tête d'Edward apparut, il me sourit faiblement et entra simplement en boxer.

_Stupide mari, chaud, sexy et tentant!_

«Tu as un radar pour t'avertir de la sortie de seins?» Lui demandai-je et il s'assis sur le repose-pied.

«Comment le sais-tu?» Hoqueta-t-il faussement. Je le frappai au biceps avec la main qui ne tenait pas Nate. Il regarda par la fenêtre en souriant, le jour se levait déjà.

«Hmm Nate a dormi pendant presque 6 heures d'un coup, c'est bon signe.» Réfléchit Edward et j'acquiesçai.

«Rose dit que les enfants dorment plus longtemps une fois qu'ils ont entre 5 et 6 mois.» lui dis-je.

«Oui j'ai hâte…qu'il arrête de faire faire ceinture à son père.» Dit-il en riant et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon bébé qui dormait avec la bouche ouverte. Je réajustai ma robe et lui fis faire son rot pendant qu'il dormait. J'embrassai son adorable petit nez et le ramenai à son berceau.

Je l'y déposai doucement, il s'étira un peu mais ne se réveilla pas, heureusement. Edward le borda et lui remis ses peluches. Nous restâmes là un moment, regardant notre fils.

«Il est tellement beau, ça ressemble tellement à un rêve.» Murmurai-je pendant qu'Edward était derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Je sais ce que tu veux dire.» Murmura-t-il en retour. Je bâillai et nous décidâmes de retourner dormir quelques heures avant le travail.

_Pourquoi voulais-je retravailler? Plutôt qu'être une mère entretenue comme Rose?_

Edward souleva notre couverture pour que je puisse m'enfoncer contre son torse, ce que je fis en gloussant. Nous partageâmes un court baiser avant de nous rendormir.


	44. Chapter 42

**_DESOLEE ! Je suis totalement surchargée en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review,  
et j'arrive à peine à poster alors que je vous dois ce chapitre depuis samedi...  
La suite viendra samedi prochain je l'espère._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !  
_**

* * *

Chapitre 42

Bella POV

«MARY ALICE WHITLOCK!» M'écriai-je lorsque je ne pus plus continuer. Tout d'abord j'étais fatiguée à cause de la surcharge de travail à la librairie, et à présent ici, Alice part en folie avec le shopping pour noël.

Edward, cette saleté de mari m'avait forcée, je veux dire m'avait fait la moue en me disant qu'il voulait que j'achète tous les cadeaux pour noël cette année. Si je me rappelle bien, il avait usé son effet étourdissant…

_Ses lèvres avaient frôlé mon cou alors que je penchais la tête en arrière. Ses bras forts m'engouffraient dans son odeur qui m'étonnait chaque fois. Ses baisers sur mon cou devinrent plus passionnés alors qu'ils descendaient lentement plus bas._

_«Edward…» Soupirai-je._

_«Oui, mon amour.» Répondit-il de sa voix de velours._

_«Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.»_

_«Je ne suis même pas encore en toi amour, bien que simplement te voir m'a presque fait venir.» Roucoula-t-il de façon sexy. Je retins un gloussement._

_«Je veux dire faire du shopping chéri. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi faire les COURSES de noël.» Lui dis-je en riant et je l'entendis grogner. Pas le grognement 'je suis sur le point de venir' mais le 'je ne veux pas venir'._

_«Bébé, et si tu allais avec Alice et me faisais une surprise? Je veux que tu choisisses des cadeaux pour tout le monde avec tes magnifiques et délicates mains.» Murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur ma mâchoire, ses yeux fermés par la concentration alors qu'il faisait glisser sa langue et la fit tapoter contre ma peau. Je gémis. «Tu as un goût merveilleux mon amour, et je ne dis pas seulement ça pour des choses…tu as vraiment un goût exquis.»_

Oh et les choses que sa bouche avait faites ce soir là.

Salopard! Abruti! Stupide mari sexy qui m'appartient que je veux simplement lécher, tout spécialement ce torse sculpté et ses abdominaux.

Concentration.

Il m'avait hypnotisée pour aller faire les couses, ce qu'il disait ne pas être une grosse affaire. Oui très bien… moi seule sais à quel point c'est fatiguant de faire des courses, et ajoutez à cela les courses de noël…oh mais ce n'est pas tout. Ajoutez Alice dans les courses de noël et c'est l'enfer!

J'avais eu la nausée toute la journée, enfin depuis la veille et Alice m'avais gracieusement laissée siroter de la limonade pendant que nous faisions les courses. Mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Il faut plusieurs voyages pour avoir des cadeaux pour tout le monde, mais pas pour Alice! Je souhaitais vraiment qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte pour que ça la ralentisse au moins un peu.

«Mais Bella! Regarde à quel point Nate serait mignon là-dedans, et un identique pour Adam. Oo je sais, nous pourrions prendre ça pour tout le monde avec leurs noms dessus!» Dit-elle alors qu'elle me montrait un 'vrai' pull de cashmere.

«C'est la dernière chose que tu achètes aujourd'hui, tu m'entends?» Lui dis-je entre mes dents. Elle se recula un peu.

«Purée…Tu n'as pas à être aussi méchante.» Elle bouda et je me radoucis un peu.

«Je suis désolée Alice, mais je suis tellement fatiguée…Et cette librairie. J'ai hâte que Rose me rejoigne et m'aide.» Me plaignis-je. «Oh regarde cet appareil à cheesecake! Allons-y.» Je l'entrainais joyeusement vers le restaurant et elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

«Changement d'humeur hein?» L'entendis-je marmonner et je haussai simplement les épaules.

Enfin nous eûmes fini de manger et de faire les courses, je dis au revoir à Alice. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant noël et nous allions dans les Hamptons dans la résidence des Cullen pour passer notre noël, bien sûr en incluant mon frère et sa famille. Esmé et Carlisle considéraient aussi Emmett comme leur fils, ils avaient même invité les parents de Rose et Jasper. Mais ils n'étaient pas en mesure de venir cette année là, la mère de Rose avait tout juste gagné un voyage en Europe pour 2 en participant à bien trop de concours.

J'arrangeais le vase dans le salon au sud, là où nos lectures du samedi matin avaient lieu. Je voulais que l'endroit soit parfait puisque beaucoup de sponsors possible commençaient à venir avec leurs enfants et étaient fortement surpris par la fondation caritative et les nouveaux auteurs. Ils désiraient aider de toutes les façons possibles.

«Oh hey ma belle, ça fait un bail!» Entendis-je une voix dire, et je grimaçai instantanément. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec mon ex ex ex? Je ne savais même pas ce que je lui avais trouvé et pourquoi j'étais sortie avec lui. J'avoue que ce n'était que pour quelques mois, mais tout de même. Mike n'avait pas changé, la seule bonne chose avec lui était son visage de bébé et ses yeux bleus… Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas mignon du tout, juste ordinaire et bizarre…

«Wow tu es encore plus magnifique à présent.» Dit-il et ses yeux parcoururent mon corps, pour lequel j'avais durement travaillé ces derniers mois. Je croisai rapidement mes bras sur ma poitrine ce qui était un mauvais mouvement puisque ses yeux fixaient désormais ma poitrine proéminente. Je les décroisai aussitôt.

«Mike! Plus haut les yeux et nous ne sommes plus ensemble, alors ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis.» Claquai-je. Pourquoi venait-il ici?

«Allez Bella, tu as accepté de rester amis…» Il bouda de façon pathétique et avança. Je m'écartai de lui. C'était quoi cette odeur? Je tentai de ravaler l'envie de vomir qui grimpait en moi. Ugh.

«Puis-je t'aider? Je suis la propriétaire de cet endroit et c'est une surprise de te voir…dans une librairie.» Lui dis-je et j'affichai un sourire forcé, je remarquai son visage virer au rouge avec la gêne mais il se fendit rapidement d'un sourire tordu.

«Oo tu es une femme d'affaires maintenant? Beauté, intelligence et argent? Mince ça doit être mon jour de chance.» Roucoula-t-il de façon dégoûtante. Eww est-ce que c'est un bouton sur son front?

«Mike si tu as décidé d'agir ainsi, je te suggère de partir. En ce qui concerne ton jour de chance je n'en sais rien mais je sais que je suis très chanceuse d'être mariée à mon âme sœur et d'avoir un bébé avec lui.» Lui dis-je en souriant et je baissai les yeux sur mon alliance et ma bague de fiançailles. Il le fit aussi et recula de quelques pas.

«Q-quoi?» Demanda-t-il confus. Juste alors je remarquai une femme aux cheveux bruns qui sourit en rejoignant Mike.

«Hey bébé, je suis prête, tu veux m'acheter ça?» Elle battit des paupières vers lui ce qui passa inaperçu. Elle grogna et se tourna pour voir ce que Mike fixait.

«Bella? Comme dans Bella Swan?» Entendis-je l'énervante voix de Jessica, alias l'amoureuse/voyeuse d'Edward lorsque nous travaillions encore dans le même bureau.

«C'est Bella Cullen maintenant.» Lui dis-je fièrement et sa mâchoire tomba.

«Vous vous connaissez?» Demanda Mike abasourdi.

«Ne me dis pas qu'Edward t'a épousée _toi. _Haha!» Elle rit et mon sourire disparut. Oh comment osait-elle, cette pétasse!

Avant que je puisse lui sauter à la gorge, peut-être pour lui tirer les cheveux et écraser ses petits seins j'entendis un cri. Je savais de qui cela venait et ça venait du moniteur que j'avais attaché à mon pantalon.

«Oh ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je me charge de lui pour toi.» Entendis-je la voix pétillante de Maggie. Elle adorait Nate et le gâtait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Jessica et Mike restèrent là. Bon Mike ne retira toujours pas son regard salace et Jessica continua de me fusiller du regard et de me regarder avec incrédulité.

_Et bien elle va avoir un réveil assez dur. _Pensai-je.

Les pleurs de mon petit garçon se rapprochèrent et je m'en approchai, je sentais leurs yeux sur moi tout du long. Nate pleurait à chaudes larmes et son visage était rouge. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Edward ou moi auprès de lui.

«Maman est juste là Natey.» Entendis-je Maggie dire et elle plaça Nate dans mes bras. Je me mis à le calmer et à le faire sauter dans mes bras pour le faire arrêter. Finalement, il le fit et je déposai un baiser sur son front et essuyai ses larmes.

«Tu as fait une bonne sieste mon chéri? Hmm?» Lui roucoulai-je et il sourit. Je me tournai pour faire face à Jessica qui hoqueta en regardant Nate. Personne ne pouvait en douter, Nate était une copie carbone d'Edward avec ses cheveux et ses yeux.

«Puis-je vous aider?» Entendis-je Maggie questionner gentiment.

«Ils étaient sur le point de partir Maggie. Et bien umm j'imagine que c'était sympa de te revoir Jessica et je dirai à Edward que tu lui passes le bonjour, mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'en contre-fiche.» lui dis-je en me sentant satisfaite alors qu'elle me tuait du regard. «Oh et Mike?» Demandai-je et Mike acquiesça avec enthousiasme comme le chien qu'il était.

«S'il-te-plait, va chasser ailleurs.» Je lui fis un signe dédaigneux de la main et me tournai vers Nate. Il s'occupait en jouant avec ma boucle d'oreille. Je lui souris amoureusement et embrassai sa joue.

«Partons Mike.» Aboya Jessica et elle traina Mike hors du magasin alors qu'il restait planté là, mais pas avant de m'avoir lancé un regard noir, un regard jaloux en fait et je ricanai en la regardant.

«Wow Bella.» Entendis-je dire Benjamin, et Tia applaudit ce qui me fit rougir. Nate applaudit lui aussi, enfin il essaya mais rata complètement ses mains.

«Tu partages? Ou laisse-moi deviner, ce sont certains de vos admirateurs à Edward et toi?» Devina Maggie et je ris.

Je rentrai plus tard que d'habitude, portant Nate dans le siège de bébé. Edward était à la maison et se précipita pour prendre le siège, le sac de change et mon sac. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je l'avais porté, mais j'avais réussi. Je m'assis sur le canapé et je me relaxai pendant un moment.

Je pouvais entendre Edward parler à Nate, probablement en changeant sa couche. Je souris et ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward déposer volontairement des bisous baveux sur Nate.

Mon plan pour la librairie était en pleine force et nous avions eu beaucoup de réponses. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais tellement fatiguée ces derniers jours…ou c'était la seule raison possible. Oh et les courses avec le lutin. Edward pensait que je n'aurais pas dû recommencer à travailler alors que Nate avait à peine 3 mois. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas être si occupée. Je pensais vraiment que cela nous prendrait plusieurs mois pour notre action d'apprendre à lire à des enfants. Pas quelques semaines.

Nate avait quatre mois et je jure que c'était le plus beau bébé sur cette planète. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur exacte de ceux d'Edward. Ses cheveux bronze aussi…son nez, bon il avait mon nez et mon teint de porcelaine. Les deux que j'aurais souhaité qu'il n'ait pas. Edward pensait que c'était ses plus beaux traits physiques.

Nate pouvait à présent s'asseoir, alors nous avions sorti la chaise haute de la réserve, puisqu'Alice avait tout bonnement tout acheté à l'avance. Je vis Nate tenter de ramper mais il fit simplement sa danse folle du poisson. Enfin c'était comme cela que je l'appelais parce que d'abord il roulait sur lui-même, puis il tentait de se soulever avec ses mains, ensuit il tapait des pieds pour qu'il bouge, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était assez adorable…

«Bella?» Appela Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

Oh comme il m'avait manqué, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu convenablement depuis des semaines. Dire que j'étais fatiguée serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Tout ce que je voulais faire était de m'allonger dans notre lit confortable, enroulée dans les bras d'Edward.

Je courus dans ses bras et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule avec mes bras autour de sa taille.

«Dure journée?» Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai contre son épaule.

«Je suis désolé amour, peut-être pourrais-tu déléguer un peu à Maggie? Lui apprendre à gérer l'expansion à côté des livres et des commandes?» Suggéra-t-il.

«Tu as raison, peut-être que je devrais. Rosalie m'a fait la surprise de passer à la librairie cette après-midi. Elle m'a dit que puisqu'à présent Tabitha est à l'école et qu'Adam a un an, elle pourra venir m'aider après le jour de l'an. Elle adore les enfants, alors elle pourra m'aider avec ces évènements. Bien sûr, je partagerai les profits que j'en ferai avec elle.» Lui dis-je.

«Ça semble parfait. Je t'aurai plus tôt à la maison.» Murmura-t-il. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque et ses lèvres étaient juste là, à côté des miennes. D'abord il embrassa un coin de ma bouche, puis l'autre. Le bout de sa langue lécha mes lèvres, celle du dessus puis celle du dessous.

«Edward!» Boudai-je et il rit, m'embrassant enfin comme il aurait dû le faire plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Je sentis sa langue passer mes dents, et puis ma langue, la soulevant avec la sienne, faisant jouer le bout de nos langues ensemble avant d'entrer pleinement. Il s'arrêta pour respirer, mais je continuais de l'embrasser partout ce qui le fit rire.

«Très bien amour, je crois que notre bébé va penser que ses parents sont des fous qui essayent de se dévorer.» Dit Edward, ce qui m'empêcha de l'attaquer. Je jetai un œil vers Nate qui était trop occupé à mettre le bazar avec le jus d'orange que je lui avais donné.

«Oh non Nate, regarde ce que tu as fait, méchant, méchant garçon!» Lui dis-je et je tentai de lui retirer la cuillère qu'il tenait fermement.

«Tu sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, nous étions en quelque sorte dans notre monde.» Déclara Edward et je lui lançai un regard noir.

J'essayai de retirer sa cuillère à Nate pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

«Donne la cuillère à maman chéri.» Lui demandai-je tendrement et je tendis la main. Il me regarda comme si j'avais trois têtes et retourna à son jeu avec la cuillère. Qui était de l'écraser dans le petit bol qui contenait le jus de fruit, nous éclaboussant Edward et moi.

Edward rit et retira le bol pendant que je tentais de lancer un regard mécontent à Nate.

«Nate…» Je dis son nom, et Nate me regarda. Il commençait à comprendre quelques mots et actions. «Donne la cuillère à maman, fils.» Lui dit Edward, lui faisant un large sourire éclatant, ce qui fit aussi sourire Nate. Ouep, si je n'avais pas été habituée à eux je me serais évanouie à cause de leur effet éblouissant. Et vous savez quoi? Nate me tendit la cuillère.

«Ce n'est pas juste! Les garçons sont censés être des fils à maman.» Boudai-je.

«C'est le cas, mais il me préfère parce que je le laisse faire des choses que tu n'autorises pas.» Me dit fièrement Edward. Je le fusillai du regard. Avant je serais partie, mais à présent je ne pouvais plus puisque j'avais un bébé.

«T-toi ttoi.»

Edward m'embrassa rapidement, ce qui fit disparaître ma colère. Oui je détestais vraiment ça avec lui, mais oh seigneur ces lèvres!

Ensuite nous nettoyâmes Nate, lui donnâmes à manger et lui fîmes prendre son bain…Et après avoir été un mauvais garçon toute la journée, il s'endormit, épuisé et Edward n'eut même pas à lui chantonner de chanson.

Je descendis et remarquai qu'Edward nous faisait à dîner, puisque nous alternions à cause de Nate. Mais je ne pouvais jamais être en colère contre mon adorable petit garçon. Il pouvait retourner la maison que je ne pourrais toujours pas faire quoi que ce soit. Bon, à part le disputer et lui prendre son Eddie. Mais ensuite ses deux yeux émeraude me feraient changer d'avis. Ouep, je suis totalement gaga de lui.

Juste à ce moment, une forte odeur me frappa les narines, faisant se nouer mon ventre et je courus aux toilettes les plus proches.

«Bella! Tu vas bien amour?» Edward entra en courant. Je hochai la tête et me lavai rapidement les dents.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa mon front. Je m'appuyai contre lui et il me prit habilement dans ses bras pour me porter dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, m'enfermant avec précaution dans ses bras.

«Tu sais ce qui s'est passé?» Demanda-t-il, sa voix semblait différente. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

«Non mais je crois que j'ai dû bouger trop vite. Vu que j'ai couru toute la journée et que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé…» Expliquai-je.

«Tu t'es plainte d'être fatiguée et groggy ces derniers jours.» Murmura-t-il. Je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir, puis je regardai son visage. C'était comme s'il tentait de cacher quelque chose et de ne pas sourire, ses lèvres se soulevaient de temps en temps.

«Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu penses?» Demandai-je exaspérée.

«As-tu repris la pilule après la naissance de Nate?» Demanda Edward, me faisant hoqueter, et connaissant déjà la réponse il dit: «Non, tu ne l'as pas fait parce que je sais que tu la prenais le matin.»

Je fis un rapide calcul mental et je ne pus pas croire que je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais pas eu mes règles. Après avoir mis Nate au monde, je les avais eu pendant quelques jours mais c'était normal. Mais après cela, je ne les avais jamais eues.

Je haletai.

«Oh…Mon…Dieu.»

Edward me sourit follement et se mis à hocher furieusement la tête.

«Edward, c'est…Oh mon dieu. Ce n'est pas possible! J'étais enceinte il y a si peu de temps. Je ne peux pas encore l'être! Oh mon dieu!»

«Bella Bella…Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas contente?» Demanda-t-il tristement.

«Ce n'est pas ça Edward. C'est juste que je pensais que notre second bébé se ferait un ou deux ans plus tard. Pas seulement après quelques mois!»

«Ça peut être seulement deux mois si nous avons conçu celui-ci le soir où nous avons fait l'amour après la naissance de Nate.» Dit Edward et je le regardai, je veux dire vraiment et toutes mes peurs disparurent… Nous avions déjà un bébé, donc ça ne devrait pas être dur de prendre soin d'un autre bébé. Étais-je vraiment aussi chanceuse?

«Tu es prêt pour une autre moi enceinte pendant 9 mois?» Lui demandai-je. Je savais que mes hormones étaient devenues folles quand j'attendais Nate.

«Amour, je suis prêt pour tout et n'importe quoi qui te concerne. En plus, tu vas me donner un autre bébé! Comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureux?» Dit-il.

«Allons chez le médecin demain.» Lui dis-je excitée et il acquiesça.

Edward et moi nous réveillâmes de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, puisque nous étions tous les deux excités par la nouvelle d'une nouvelle addition à notre famille. Nous ne voulions pas que qui que ce soit sache, alors nous prîmes Nate avec nous à l'hôpital. Je savais qu'Esmé aurait adoré garder son petit-fils, mais avec Esmé et ses yeux de mère qui sait tout… Elle aurait su en un instant.

«Isabella Cullen.» Annonça l'infirmière.

Edward porta Nate et nous entrâmes dans le bureau du Dr. Carmen.

«Oh Bella, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir! Aww Nate semble tellement plus vieux et plus en forme. Comment allez-vous ma chère? Et en quoi puis-je vous aider?» Dit Carmen dès qu'elle me vit. Edward et moi partageâmes un regard et sourîmes.

«Umm je voulais savoir si j'étais enceinte.» Lui dis-je en rougissant. Vous pouviez voir la surprise se dessiner sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire doucement.

«Bien sûr ma chère, allons vous installer.» Me dit-elle. J'étais rouge comme une tomate et je me demandais vraiment si elle avait d'autres patientes comme moi. Probablement pas. Edward et moi avions tendance à faire des choses hors norme. Tousse, se marier avant de se connaître, tousse.

Elle me fit faire pipi dans un pot, et y fit ses tests. Je la vis sourire et hocher la tête vers l'infirmière. Avant que je puisse demander quoi que ce soit, elle me fit m'allonger sur le fauteuil. C'était trop familier et je savais qu'elle allait faire une échographie.

Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. J'étais enceinte.

«Est-ce que…Est-elle enceinte?» Lui demanda Edward. Je pouvais voir des larmes de bonheur se former dans ses yeux. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres puisqu'il tenait Nate.

«Et bien vous pouvez le voir de vos propres yeux.» Dit Dr. Carmen et elle appliqua du gel sur mon ventre avant de déplacer le petit appareil. Juste à ce moment, je remarquai sur l'écran le globe blanc familier que j'avais vu pendant que j'attendais Nate.

Wow.

Je hoquetai et des larmes coulaient désormais le long de mes joues.

«Vous êtes définitivement enceinte et cela depuis deux mois!» Nous dit-elle.

«Je vais être papa…encore.» Murmura Edward, souriant follement. Je m'assis et Edward m'écrasa dans un câlin avec Nate et lui. Nate allait être grand frère! Enfin seulement de onze mois.

C'était officiel. D'abord, nous étions le couple le plus fertile au monde. Ensuite nous avions conçu notre bébé dès la première nuit que nous avions passée ensemble après la naissance de Nate, et enfin, j'étais enceinte. Encore.

Oh je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qui allait se passer pendant ces 7 mois.

Moi enceinte, nous voilà…


	45. Chapter 43

_**Comme la fin de cette histoire se rapproche à grands pas !**_

Il ne nous reste que 5 chapitres avant de dire au revoir à cette jolie petite famille.  
J'ai réussi à poster en ce samedi et j'en suis fière^^.  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.  
Bisous.

* * *

__Chapitre 43

Bella POV

«Dors mon petit lapin.» Murmurai-je doucement en berçant Nate dans le rocking-chair chair. Ses paupières ne cessaient de s'abaisser avant de se relever et qu'il ne s'étire de nouveau. La musique apaisante qui emplissait la pièce grâce au CD qu'Edward avait fait, c'était une compilation de berceuses pour Nate.

J'aurais vraiment pu m'endormir à ce moment.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon petit garçon qui avait enfin fermé les yeux. Il était blotti contre ma poitrine autant qu'il le pouvait. Edward disait qu'il avait lu dans un livre que les enfants avaient tendance à s'endormir près du cœur de leur mère car ils l'avaient entendu pendant 9 mois lorsqu'ils étaient dans le ventre de leur mère.

Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais très fière, c'étaient les moments où je me sentais maman.

Je me levai doucement et le couchai dans son berceau. Avec précaution, j'éteignis la lumière et fermai la porte.

Edward était assis sur le lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, simplement en boxer ainsi que ses lunettes sexy. Je me léchai les lèvres, le faisant grogner et fermer rapidement l'ordinateur. Je rampai sur le lit jusqu'à lui et il me piégea habilement sous lui. Je pouffai de rire il tenta de m'embrasser sans succès.

«Bébé s'il te plait arrête de rire, je veux embrasser ces fichues lèvres irrésistibles qui t'appartiennent.» Bouda-t-il et j'arrêtai. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et attirai ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et pendant qu'il la suçait, je fis de même avec sa lèvre du haut. Son goût, son odeur et la façon dont sa longueur était pressée contre moi m'excitaient.

Je léchai sa lèvre supérieure et il ouvrit sa bouche, nos langues s'enroulèrent l'une avec l'autre et après avoir lutté pour avoir le dessus, j'abandonnai alors qu'il explorait ma bouche. Ma jambe gauche se souleva contre ses hanches alors que je me frottais contre lui, le faisant gémir.

Juste à ce moment, une forte plainte nous fit nous séparer.

Je me précipitai hors des bras d'Edward vers la chambre de Nate. Son corps tout entier tremblait avec ses pleurs et mon cœur se serra fortement dans ma poitrine. Je le pris rapidement dans mes bras et tentai de le calmer. Edward entra frénétiquement dans la chambre et je vis son visage se tordre de douleur en voyant Nate. Les yeux de Nate étaient injectés de sang et je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui s'écoulaient de mes yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Soudain, un liquide sortit de sa bouche.

«Edward!» Criai-je et Edward se précipita pour prendre Nate de mes bras. Nate n'arrêtait pas de vomir. Bien que ce soit surtout du lait et de l'eau.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?» pleurai-je et je me fichais que mon t-shirt soit taché de son vomi.

«Calme-toi amour, tout va bien. Je crois que le trop plein d'activité et de mouvements ont perturbé son ventre. Il était très actif aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons aussi appeler son médecin. Il ira bien, on peut le changer et lui donner un bain chaud.» Me dit-il calmement et je hochai la tête. Nate continuait de pleurer et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Mon bébé!

Je savais que vomir lui faisait probablement mal à la gorge à présent. Edward retira les vêtements de Nate et les mis dans la panière. Il partit ensuite avec Nate vers notre salle de bain. Je nettoyai le bazar dans une sorte de transe et je changeai ses draps. Je sortis un nouveau pyjama pour Nate et le laissai sur la table à langer. Je chauffai la serviette sur le radiateur pour que Nate n'ait pas froid après son bain.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et m'autorisai un soupir de soulagement. Nate ne pleurait pas et il semblait prêt à s'endormir dans le bain.

«Bébé, tu devrais aussi te nettoyer.» Mentionna Edward, lançant un regard vers mon t-shirt. J'acquiesçai et pris une douche rapide dans la chambre d'amis et j'enfilai ma nuisette bleu nuit. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre de Nate, Edward lui enfilait son pyjama.

«Je vais le faire.» Lui dis-je et j'allai l'habiller. Je le pris dans mes bras et le câlinai, déposant des baisers sur tout son corps. Je sentis le courant électrique familier alors qu'Edward frottait sa main contre mon bras pour me calmer.

«Tout va bien amour, j'ai parlé au médecin et elle a dit que ça arrivait parfois lorsque les bébés étaient très actifs, c'est une sorte de mal de mer. Nate va parfaitement bien.» Dit-il doucement et il embrassa ma tempe. Je hochai la tête et baissai les yeux vers Nate qui dormait dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le laisser et comme si Edward pouvait entendre mes pensées, il dit:

«Et si nous le prenions dans notre chambre?»

Nate dormit paisiblement entre Edward et moi.

«Je vous aime.» Leur dis-je à tous les deux et Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser en me murmurant son amour. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement.

«Bella, tout est prêt?» Demanda Edward en finissant de faire nos sacs pour le weekend dans les Hamptons. C'était Noël et j'étais très impatiente. C'était le premier Noël de Nate, même s'il ne s'en rappellerait pas, c'était toujours ça.

Je vérifiai deux fois son sac à langer et y enfonçais quelques médicament supplémentaires. Oui, j'étais paranoïaque, mais j'étais mère et c'était une explication suffisante. Nate était sur notre lit, jouant avec ses jouets, les soulevant dans les airs. Je ris de lui et continuai de faire nos sacs.

Des mains chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de moi et s'arrêtèrent sur mon ventre, il était assez plat, enfin aussi plat que possible 4 mois après un accouchement. Ses mains descendirent et s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus de mon pelvis, où se trouvait notre bébé. Second bébé.

«Comment tu te sens?» Demanda-t-il.

«Bien…mes nausées sont beaucoup plus supportables qu'avec Nate. Je ne vomis pas énormément avec celui-ci.» Lui dis-je étourdie. J'avais hâte de voir les visages de tout le monde lorsque nous le leur annoncerions. Je savais que personne ne s'y attendrait, la seule attente venait d'Alice.

«Hmm peut-être parce que c'est ma petite fille la dedans.» Murmura-t-il en embrassant mon cou. Je souris.

«Peut-être.» J'embrassai son nez et me défis de son étreinte pour pouvoir aller me changer. J'avais appris une chose: habiller Nate avant moi, comme ça s'il faisait pipi ou caca pendant que je le changeais, je ne salissais pas mes vêtements.

J'enfilai une robe couleur crème, sans manche, et une fine ceinture de cuir sous mon buste, je l'assortis d'un sautoir et de chaussures à talons où l'on voyait mes orteils. Mon maquillage était léger mais j'appliquai un gloss couleur pêche sur mes lèvres ainsi que du blush bronze sur mes joues pour me donner un peu de couleur cet hiver. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de mes cheveux, alors j'en pris de grosses mèches que j'enroulai sur des bigoudis pour que lorsque je les retirerai, mes cheveux soient bouclés. (**Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**

«Beeellaaa fais mon nœud de cravate s'il te plait.» Entendis-je Edward se plaindre et j'entendis ses lourds pas se rapprocher. Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis de notre chambre, riant à la scène devant moi. Nate était déjà dans son costume pour bébé avec la cravate attachée dessus, totalement adorable. Edward était incroyablement fringant dans son costume d'un bleu gris, même avec sa cravate défaite et ses cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions.

«Ce n'est pas juste Nate! Tu as une cravate tout faite et moi j'ai ça. Je préfèrerais apprendre l'aérodynamique.» Grogna Edward et il fit la moue à Nate, qui était occupé à ignorer les propos de son père et jouait avec Eddie, alias son lion en peluche. Je ris ce qui les fit tous les deux se tourner vers moi.

« A-amour…t-t-tu umm wow?» Bégaya Edward. Je rougis et marchai jusqu'à lui.

«Merci.» Dis-je simplement et je l'embrassai, il enflamma d'autant plus le baiser. Je frappai son bras pour qu'il arrête de m'écraser contre lui. Seigneur cet homme était insatiable, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit différent.

Je lui fis son nœud et tentai de maîtriser ses cheveux.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir avec trois enfants? Bien que je sache que m'en sortir avec mes deux bébés serait plus simple que de m'occuper de mon gros bébé. Je ris en pensant à cela. Edward avait appris à ne plus me questionner chaque fois que je me mettais à rire sans raison, je pense qu'avoir vécu avec moi ces deux dernières années l'avait rendu pro des folies de Bella. Il avait l'habitude de me regarder, amusé, et de m'embrasser tendrement, ce qu'il fit à ce moment.

«J'étais simplement en train de penser à quel point c'est plus simple de m'occuper d'enfants que de toi mon gros bébé.» Lui roucoulai-je et il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Tu es très appétissant.» Chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille et il grogna. D'un mouvement habile je le sentis me taper sur les fesses.

«Edward.» Hoquetai-je. Il haussa les épaules et frappa encore légèrement mes fesses et je gloussai.

Après beaucoup de flirt supplémentaire, nous partîmes dans ma berline BMW. Bien sûr, Edward étant 'l'homme', il ne voulut pas me laisser conduire ma voiture. J'étais bien dans le siège passager parce que de cette façon je pouvais garder un œil sur Nate, bien que Nate ait tendance à s'endormir en voiture. J'étais tellement chanceuse, et j'espérais que ce petit bébé serait comme Nate.

«Quand penses-tu que nous devrions leur dire?» Demanda Edward en couvrant mes mains avec la sienne sur mon ventre.

«Je n'en ai aucune idée…Tu penses qu'on devrait le faire le matin de Noël?» Proposai-je. Ses mains caressèrent mon ventre et il prit ma main dans la sienne, déposant un baiser sur mon poignet.

«Si tu veux, j'ai hâte de voir l'expression d'Emmett.» Fit Edward en souriant largement.

«Emmett?» Demandai-je et il acquiesça, souriant largement. Je haussai les épaules. Les garçons sont tellement bizarres…non oubliez ça, les hommes sont étranges.

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes dans les Hamptons. Je devais reconnaître qu'Esmé s'était surpassée. Le jardin du devant et l'entrée complète étaient décorés avec des décorations de Noël et des lumières, et de ces rennes lumineux qui bougent. C'était vraiment joli.

J'entendis Nate pousser un petit cri et Edward et moi rîmes. J'imagine qu'il adorait les décorations lui aussi, cela devrait rendre Esmé vraiment heureuse d'obtenir l'approbation de son petit-fils.

«Oh! Mon adorable petit bébé est là!» S'exclama Esmé dès qu'elle nous vit entrer.

«Oui maman, tu m'as manquée toi aussi.» Lui dit Edward mais Esmé courut directement vers moi et prit Nate dans ses bras, lui faisant des baisers papillons.

«Je veux dire le bébé de mon bébé.» Dit Esmé.

«Ah bah merci maman.» Grogna Edward. Esmé rit, tenant Nate, elle se tourna vers Edward et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce qui était assez drôle puisqu'Edward devait se pencher très bas pour être à sa hauteur.

«Tu sais que tu seras toujours mon seul et unique garçon.» Lui dit-elle.

«Je suis ton seul fils maman.» Répondit Edward. «Oh chut, je t'aime fils, mais regarde Natey, sauf ton respect mon petit-fils est bien plus fringant dans un costume que toi.» S'extasia Esmé en regardant amoureusement Nate.

Je ris et Esmé se tourna vers moi.

«Bella chérie, tu es si belle, tu rayonnes!» Me dit Esmé en souriant et elle me fit un câlin. Je rougis. Hmm non Esmé, votre fils m'a encore engrossée et c'est pour cela que je rayonne…Ouais je ne pense pas pouvoir dire ça. Alors je gardais mes lèvres scellées, je pouvais voir Edward pouffer de rire et je lui tirai la langue.

«Oui Bella, je te déteste. Je sais que je n'étais pas comme ça après avoir accouché, mince je ne le suis toujours pas.» Dit Rose et je remarquai qu'elle, Emmett, Tabitha et Adam venaient d'arriver eux aussi.

«Parce que tu es toujours magnifique Rosie!» Lui dis-je et je leur fis un câlin à tous. Emmett tenta de m'écraser dans ses câlins, mais Edward étant protecteur lui dit d'arrêter ça.

«Purée Eddie, je ne peux plus faire de câlin à ma sœur maintenant?» Fit Emmet et je vis Edward grimacer à ce surnom.

«Pas quand tu la tues en le faisant.» Dit sérieusement Edward et Emmett rit, et continua à me serrer dans ses bras, avec beaucoup plus de précaution.

«T'en fais pas sœurette je ne le dirai à personne mais mince arrêtez de faire les lapins, nous ne voulons pas la faire à la Brady bunch pas vrai?» **(Série sur une famille recomposée de 6 enfants). **Me dit Emmett dans l'oreille. Je rougis et il me fit un clin d'œil. Edward remarqua notre échange et rit. Lui et Emmett partirent vers la salle de cinéma en riant à propos de quelque chose.

«EDDIE ESPACE DE CHIEN!» Entendis-je Emmett dire et je levai les yeux au ciel. Ouep, les hommes sont étranges.

«Bella est là?» Entendis-je le lutin. Je courus vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'avait manqué et je me sentais en quelque sorte mal d'être de nouveau enceinte. J'espérais simplement qu'elle l'était aussi.

«Oh Bella toi aussi tu m'as manqué.» Dit Alice, et elle me regarda, elle avait ce regard étrange, puis elle cria.

«ALICE!»

«Désolée mais oh mon dieu! Encore? Sérieusement Bella? Oh mon dieu…wow.» Dit-elle en riant.

«PAS POSSIBLE! MEC!» Entendis-je Jasper depuis quelque part dans la maison, probablement avec Edward et Emmett. Je vais tuer ce mari qui est à moi. N'étions nous pas censés garder ça secret jusqu'au matin de Noël?

Apparemment pas.

«Ok donc il y a quelque chose et quelqu'un doit me dire ce que c'est MAINTENANT!» Cria Rose.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Entendis-je dire Carlisle alors qu'il prenait Nate des bras d'Esmé, je jure avoir vu Esmé bouder. Je ris et allai le serrer dans mes bras.

«Tu es magnifique, comme toujours mais il y a quelque chose de différent.» Dit-il, puis Esmé hoqueta. Elle regarda Nate, puis moi, et puis Nate et ensuite moi. C'était assez drôle.

«Ugh» fit encore Rose. «Suis-je la dernière personne à savoir quelque chose?»

«Maman! Je vais avoir un autre cousin!» Hurla Tabitha.

Oh seigneur…et voilà ma surprise.

«Bella! Je jure que je n'ai pas parlé…C'était ton frère.» Dit Edward, suivi par Emmett et Jasper.

«Hey! C'est pas moi…c'était Jasper!» Dit Emmett en pointant Jasper du doigt.

«Quoi? J'ai simplement senti les vibrations venant d'Edward et j'ai deviné.» Dit Jasper en désignant Edward.

«Oh la ferme avec ta connerie émotionnelle, tu as seulement deviné parce qu'Emmett a commencé en disant 'je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas'.» Edward fit une imitation parfaite d'Emmett en disant cette phrase.

«Emmett.» Soupirai-je et je fusillai mon frère du regard.

«Tu es enceinte?» Demanda Rose en souriant.

«Encore?» Demanda Carlisle choqué.

«Après seulement quatre mois?» Dit Esmé, mais elle ressemblait à Alice parce que je la voyais essayer de ne pas sauter en chantonnant, ce qu'Alice faisait déjà.

«En fait c'était seulement après deux mois.» Clarifia Edward et je lui lançai un regard. Emmett ne pouvait plus arrêter de rire à présent. Je boudais et Edward vint enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille.

«Mince, vous bossez vite tous les deux.» Dit Jasper.

«Comme tu dis.» Fit Emmett entre deux rires.

«Wow.» Dit Rose en riant.

«Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux! J'ai toujours voulu des tas et des tas de petits-enfants!» Fit Esmé et elle nous serra dans ses bras.

«Oh croyez-moi, au rythme où ces gens vont, vous les supplierez de ne plus vous faire de petits-enfants.» Lança Emmett.

«EMMETT!» Rose, Edward et moi criâmes son nom en même temps.

«Purée.» Marmonna Emmett.

Tout le monde nous félicita de nouveau, et ils me demandèrent à combien j'en étais. Lorsque je dis deux mois, Emmett n'arrêta plus de glousser et de marmonner, 'je me demande s'ils l'ont fait quand ils n'étaient pas censés le faire… Mince, pourquoi Rosie ne me l'a pas dit? J'ai dû attendre 3 mois avant de l'avoir au lit avec moi.'

Nous le regardâmes tous en levant les yeux au ciel. Carlisle fit commencer le dîner. Je donnai le sein à Nate dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et je le déposai dans le parc à jouets. Esmé avait déjà dîné puisqu'elle souhaitait être avec Nate autant que possible. Une fois que Rose eut fait dîner ses deux enfants, nous mangeâmes.

Nous décidâmes tous de sortir vers les boutiques de la plage pour regarder les décorations de Noël et plus tard dans la nuit, il y avait une parade de Noël. Nous nous enfermâmes dans d'épais manteaux et partîmes sur l'esplanade.

C'était exaltant. Des gens portaient des costumes et chantaient des chansons de Noël depuis un énorme livre. Il y avait un sapin de Noël gigantesque. Tous les magasins étaient parés de rouge, vert et blanc, tentant de se battre les uns les autres avec leurs décorations de Noël.

«Regarde gamin, c'est l'énorme étoile de Noël!» Dit Edward en désignant l'étoile en haut du sapin de Noël… Nate regarda et le même sourire en coin qu'Edward étira ses lèvres.

«Ouep, il l'aime! Regarde, je t'avais dit qu'il avait ton sourire.» Je sautai en criant et tous les membres de notre famille rirent à ma démonstration. Je les ignorai et tentai de garder Nate avec ce sourire pour l'appareil photo.

«Allez Bella, mets-toi près du sapin avec Edward et Nate, je vais prendre une photo.» Dit Esmé et nous acceptâmes. Bientôt tout le monde voulut une photo comme celle-ci et un vieux couple prit une photo de nous tous avec notre appareil pour nous.

Nous entendîmes l'annonce pour déclarer que la parade allait commencer et nous restâmes tous sur le trottoir en l'attendant.

Edward me prit Nate en disant que ce n'était pas sain pour moi de tenir le poids de Nate si longtemps.

«Je t'aime, tu le sais ça?» Dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de lui, il enroula celui qui ne tenait pas Nate autour de moi.

«Je le sais, mais je t'aime encore plus.» Dit-il et il se pencha pour m'embrasser, nous oubliâmes rapidement où nous étions avant d'entendre quelques sifflets.

«Qu'est-ce que je disais? Brady bunch en création!» Tonna Emmett, me faisant rougir mais lui tirer la langue.

La parade commença et c'était absolument magnifique! C'était assez proche de celle de Disney. Il y avait des gens habillés comme Jack Froste, le Bonhomme de Neige, Rudolf et les autres rennes sur les skates board, le Bonhomme de pain d'épice, tous les personnages du _Conte de Noël _de Charles Dickens, l'Étrange Noël de M. Jack et même le Grinch.

En dernier vinrent les elfes de Noël dans leurs vêtements de couleur et ils étaient nombreux, je jure que les yeux de Nate s'étaient écarquillés.

«Regarde Lutin! C'est ta famille.» Dit Emmett et Alice sourit follement en hochant la tête. Nous nous moquâmes tous d'elle.

«Papa! Est-ce que le Père Noël vient?» Demanda Tabitha, excitée.

«Oui bébé, assieds-toi sur les épaules de papa pour mieux le voir.» Fit Emmett en la soulevant. Bientôt M. et Mme Noël étaient là sur leur traineau géant.

Je hoquetai.

Edward rit devant ma réaction. Mais enfin! C'est le Père Noël! Il donne des cadeaux!

«Regarde Nate, c'est le Père Noël!» Lui dis-je. Je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas avant qu'il ait au moins deux ans.

La parade était finie et nous rentrâmes à la maison, nos joues était toutes rouges d'être restés dans le froid si longtemps. Nous allâmes tous dans nos chambres respectives, Nate était dans la notre puisqu'Esmé avait installé le couffin là.

«Viens là.» Dit Edward et il prit ma main dans la sienne.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nate est là!» Dis-je mais il agita le baby phone devant moi. «D'accord, alors on va où?»

«Chut.» Dit-il alors qu'il descendait dans le salon et sur le ponton où se trouvaient de confortables chaises longues. Esmé et Carlisle avaient un ponton couvert qui s'ouvrait l'été, mais restait fermé l'hiver pour que nous ne gelions pas. Le sol était chauffé.

Edward m'attira un peu plus près, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Je gémis et sentis mon corps se réchauffer.

«Maintenant?» Demandai-je un peu étourdie alors qu'Edward commençait à retirer ses vêtements.

«Et si quelqu'un venait ici?» Demandai-je alors qu'il se déshabillait. Ses mains passèrent le long de mes hanches alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous mon sous-vêtement et l'abaissait. Je lui retirai son boxer et vis son impressionnante érection se libérer.

«Personne ne le fera.» Murmura-t-il et nous étions tous deux culs nu alors que nous marchions vers les chaises longues. Edward s'y assis le premier.

Edward me souleva et me plaça sur ses jambes puis m'enroula dans ses bras et je m'appuyai contre son torse. Nous remarquâmes le brouillard de neige commencer à tomber, c'était un parfait Noël blanc.

«Merci.» Chuchota Edward dans mon oreille et il embrassa le point sous mon oreille.

«Merci?» Demandai-je en me tournant pour être à califourchon sur lui.

«Pour m'avoir fait Nate et ce petit être qui est en route. C'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël au monde» me dit-il.

«Je crois que je devrais te remercier de leur part aussi.» Lui dis-je et je l'embrassai doucement.

Il ouvrit sa main et révéla quelque chose d'argenté et étincelant. Je hoquetai en voyant que c'était un topaze bleu de forme carrée, je ne voulais même pas penser à son prix. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **

«C'est la pierre de naissance de Nate.» Chuchota-t-il en le passant autour de mon cou et en l'admirant.

«C'est magnifique, mais tu aurais dû attendre jusqu'à demain.» Lui dis-je.

«Je ne pouvais pas attendre.»

«Et bien tu n'auras pas ton cadeau avant une semaine, je suis désolée.» Lui dis-je en faisant la moue.

«Une semaine?» Demanda-t-il curieusement et je hochai la tête. J'avais hâte qu'il le voit, je pouvais seulement imaginer son expression choquée alors.

«Hmm…» Murmura-t-il mais étant assise là sur lui je pouvais sentir à quel point il était excité, je crochetai mes lèvres aux siennes.

«Seigneur Bella.. J'attends ça depuis hier.» Chuchota-t-il.

Je pense qu'Emmett avait raison, nous y allions vraiment comme des lapins parce que cela faisait à peine deux jours que nous avions fait l'amour et Edward semblait en train de mourir. Ses mains m'agrippèrent de façon possessive et parcoururent mon dos, s'enfonçant finalement dans mes mèches brunes. J'empoignai ses cheveux et plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche. Bien vite, nous nous frottions l'un à l'autre en gémissant.

Ses mains vinrent sur le devant de mon corps et restèrent contre mes seins.

«Edward.» Haletai-je et il le prit en coupe puis se mis à les masser.

Son érection était entre nos ventres et je ne pouvais plus attendre.

«Bébé j'ai besoin de toi.» Grogna-t-il et il me poussa un peu en arrière, mon dos s'arquait et il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche.

Il mordilla et joua avec mon téton dans sa bouche, échangeant de temps en temps. Mes mains descendirent, cherchant ma possession prisée. Je commençai à faire monter et descendre ma main le long de son manche.

«Merde! Ahh ça fait du bien.» Chantonna-t-il et il m'attira plus près de lui.

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent et je sentis ses doigts glisser en moi, me faisant haleter. Je gémis fortement alors que je poussai un peu plus ses doigts et me frotter contre eux.

«Bella….» Gronda-t-il et je hochai la tête. Il retira ses doigts et me souleva. Je le positionnai sous moi et le pris doucement en moi.

«Seigneur.» Murmura-t-il alors qu'il était complètement en moi. Doucement, il se retira et me pénétra de nouveau. Ma peau devint chair de poule, mais pas à cause de l'air froid.

«Plus fort Edward.» Suppliai-je et je tentai d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Mais cela serait un peu impossible considéré le fait que je faisais l'amour avec mon mari très sexy. Il me souleva et je regardai ses biceps se contracter ainsi que ses épaules, je me penchai pour suçoter son cou alors qu'il m'abaissait sur lui.

«EDWARD!» Criai-je en sentant mon orgasme éclater en moi à cette action soudaine.

«Tu es tellement étroite…Putain je t'aime.» Grogna-t-il. J'étais un peu dans les vapes à cause du plaisir que je ressentais et les poussées d'Edward qui s'accéléraient.

«Bébé, jouis pour moi encore une fois…Putain je suis si proche.» Gronda-t-il et il me souleva avec ses bras pour m'abaisser de nouveau sur lui.

«Je suis proche aussi…» Dis-je alors que mes mains se mettaient à tirer sur ses cheveux. Sa main glissa entre nous et joua avec mon clitoris.

«Viens amour.» Roucoula-t-il dans mon oreille et ce fut mon point de non-retour.

«EDWARD! Aaahhh!» Criai-je alors que je sentais les trémolos de l'extase s'insinuer dans mon corps. Je l'entendis rugir alors qu'il atteignait son propre paroxysme, se répandant en moi.

Nous restâmes connectés jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions nos souffles. Juste à ce moment, nous entendîmes un rire tonitruant suivi d'un 'fichus lapins!' et quelques autres rires.

Je rougis comme une écrevisse et Edward rit. Nous regardâmes tous deux le moniteur et je soupirai, Nate dormait toujours paisiblement dans son berceau.

«Joyeux Noël amour.» Chuchota amoureusement Edward.

«Joyeux Noël! Je t'aime tellement.» Lui répondis-je en embrassant chaque centimètre de son visage et puis finalement ses lèvres.


	46. Chapter 44

_**Une fois encore je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review**_.  
**_C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de les lire, alors y répondre vous imaginez... En tout cas j'en suis désolée._**  
**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**  
**_Gros bisous._**

* * *

Chapitre 44

Bella POV

«Papa!» Criai-je en enlaçant mon père. Je pense que ces hormones de grossesse devaient avoir finalement pris le pas. Que le ciel vienne en aide à Edward à présent…

«Ne me dis pas que tu es encore enceinte ma petite fille.» Entendis-je sa voix grognon dire, mais je pouvais aussi détecter une pointe de joie là-dedans. Je rougis immédiatement et m'écartai de lui. J'étais à ma librairie, rattrapant un peu de lecture une fois que j'ai eu fini tous mes devoirs de 'propriétaire'. Maggie gérait relativement tout, exceptés l'organisation et les meetings avec les auteurs. Charlie avait téléphoné plus tôt pour me dire qu'il venait pour un rendez-vous quelconque et s'arrêterait à la librairie.

«Umm oui…» Lui dis-je en me mordant les lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

«Et bien j'imagine que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Ta mère et moi t'aimons tellement et je suis certain qu'elle est en train de faire la fête au Paradis grâce à cette nouvelle.» Dit-il et j'avais de nouveau la larme à l'œil, en lui faisant un câlin.

«Merci.»

«Alors, quel âge a mon petit-fils?» Demanda-t-il alors que nous nous rapprochions du parc à jouets déplaçable où dormait Nate.

«Nate a maintenant 6 mois, il grandit si vite!» Dis-je en regardant amoureusement mon magnifique, et charmant fils. Il était tout comme son père du côté éblouissant.

«Je dois le dire, c'est un magnifique gamin.» Dit Charlie et je ris en le remerciant.

Nous parlâmes pendant un moment, il me dit de prendre soin de moi, d'être heureuse et de passer le bonjour à Edward et il me dit aussi d'y aller mollo avec mon mari.

_Étais-je vraiment si horrible lorsque j'étais enceinte?_

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je retournai vérifier que Nate allait bien. Il se réveillerait bientôt et nous rentrerions à la maison. J'avais hâte de voir Edward. Le cadeau de Noël qu'Edward était censé recevoir avait été retardé de deux mois. J'étais vraiment en retard pour ça et Edward était tout simplement curieux, tentant de deviner son cadeau.

Nous étions seulement quelques jours avant la saint Valentin et je décidai de le lui donner, quoi de mieux que le jour de la saint Valentin? Son cadeau était déjà caché là, simplement caché dans un endroit très secret.

Emmett et Jasper gloussaient et agissaient comme des adolescents éperdus d'amour lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le cadeau d'Edward. Bon Jasper savait déjà puisqu'il était celui qui m'avait aidé à l'acheter.

Je souris en attachant Nate dans son siège sur la banquette arrière. Je m'assis avec précaution dans le siège conducteur, m'assurant de ne pas taper dans quoi que ce soit par accident. La semaine dernière, j'avais été si proche de cogner dans le volant. La voiture de devant qui avait pilé subitement m'avait forcée à en faire autant.

J'avais pleuré pendant deux heures non-stop dans notre garage. Je m'étais mise à paniquer à l'idée que je serai une mauvaise mère, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rentre à la maison après avoir fait ses courses avec Nate. Dire qu'il avait été terrifié serait un euphémisme.

Après avoir couché Nate dans son lit, Edward m'avait porté jusqu'à notre lit et était resté blotti avec moi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. J'avais dû le supplier pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte contre le chauffeur devant moi. Comment Edward trouverait ce chauffeur, Dieu seul le sait, mais j'étais assez certaine qu'un appel à mon père et des caméras de feux de signalisation seraient impliqués.

Edward m'avait dit que c'était impossible pour moi d'être une mauvaise mère puisque j'étais une mère géniale pour Nate. Il avait dit que des accidents arrivaient et que ce ne serait jamais ma faute si cela arrivait. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir coupable. J'aurais dû laisser plus d'espace entre ma voiture et celle de devant. J'aurais dû être assez patiente pour ne pas me dépêcher de rentrer à la maison pour rejoindre mon fils et mon mari. Ce n'était pas simplement moi, c'était moi et mon bébé en moi.

«Bahh!» Entendis-je Nate babiller, probablement en train de s'ennuyer, et irrité d'être dans le parking.

«Désolée bébé, maman y va… Je vais conduire maintenant, doucement et avec précaution.»

Après m'être fait klaxonner pour rouler à 30 km/h au lieu de 80, un trajet qui prenait 8 minutes, qui m'en prirent 22, je rentrai enfin chez moi.

Oui, je suis paranoïaque.

Ma portière fut soudain ouverte et je fus prise dans les bras de mon amour, qui déposa des baisers sur tout mon visage.

«Baah..» Couina Nate quand il remarqua Edward. Edward rit et sortit enfin un Nate très impatient de son siège auto.

«C'est bon fils, papa sait. Toi et moi adorons la vitesse.» Lui dit-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

«Bella…»

«Je vais bien, vraiment. Tout va bien, Nate est en sécurité et ce petit aussi.» Dis-je en tapotant mon ventre de quatre mois qui n'était plus plat du tout. Tout mon dur travail et les exercices étaient noyés au fond de la rivière. Mais je ne pourrai jamais le regretter. C'est mon bébé là-dedans, celui d'Edward et le mien.

«Amour, je ne pense pas que tu devrais conduire…S'il te plait n'argumente pas. Je ne dis pas que tu ne devrais jamais conduire, simplement pas maintenant. Je peux voir à quel point conduire te stresse et en ce moment, ce n'est pas sain pour le bébé et toi.» Expliqua Edward.

«Et bien, comment irai-je au travail?» Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

«Je t'y conduirai. Simple.» Dit-il en haussant les épaules et en plaçant Nate sur le tapis de jeu du salon. Nate s'occupa immédiatement avec ses jouets en mousse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la vitesse à laquelle il grandissait.

«Regarde-le! Il peut s'asseoir…avant qu'on s'en rende compte il rampera!» Criai-je et je soulevai mon garçon, déposant des baisers sur son visage, ce qui le fit rire.

«Il fait de nouvelles choses chaque jour amour, tu ne peux pas te mettre dans cet état chaque fois qu'il le fait. D'ici quelques semaines, tu arrêteras de lui donner le sein et il commencera à manger des aliments solides.» Dit Edward en souriant, puis son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit mon visage.

Je ne lui donnerai plus le sein? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée me fit pleurer. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je pleurais… J'avais l'impression que cette seule petite connexion que j'avais avec Nate allait disparaître une fois que j'arrêterai de le nourrir au sein. Chaque fois que je le nourrissais, c'était comme s'il n'y avait que lui et moi, mère et fils. A présent, cela aussi allait prendre fin.

«Bella…Chut bébé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?» Demanda Edward en me berçant.

«Nate» snif «plus» snif «donner sein» pleur «mauvaise mère»

«Oh Bella, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Il y aura plein d'autres choses que Nate et toi ferez. Comme le bain, lui t'écoutant chanter le soir…» Je hochai la tête.

«Je suis désolée. Je suis enceinte.» Marmonnai-je mon excuse pathétique et il rit.

«Comme si je ne le savais pas, tu te rappelles, je suis celui qui t'as mis enceinte.» Dit-il fièrement et je lui frappai le torse. Cela fit éclater de rire Nate.

«Tu aimes que maman me frappe mon pote?» Demanda Edward en pouffant de rire et je le frappai encore, obtenant un magnifique rire de mon fils.

«Huh qu'est-ce que tu en sais, il en retire peut-être le même plaisir que moi.» Lui dis-je en plaisantant et mon mari très mâture me tira la langue.

«Et bien heureusement qu'il y en a un ou une autre en route, au moins il ou elle sera de mon côté.» Dit-il doucement en plaçant sa main sur mon ventre proéminent.

Je reniflai.

«Tu veux dire de mon côté, on sait tous de quel côté est Nate.» Lui dis-je. Nate était un fils à papa, d'une certaine façon Edward arrivait toujours à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait à sa manière.

«Oui mais il t'aime plus.» Affirma Edward.

«Il nous aime autant, tout comme je vous aime et ce petit aussi.» Murmurai-je en fermant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis enrouler ses bras autour de moi alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser. Son odeur magnifique m'enveloppa, me noyant en lui. Je grognai en passant mes bras autour de son cou, me pressant aussi près de lui que possible. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble puis s'ouvrirent, pendant que nos langues s'emmêlaient ensemble. Il gémit en passant sa langue sur la mienne et en mordillant ma lèvre du bas. Mes mains se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux et le massèrent doucement.

Il gémit encore et fit glisser ses mains vers mes seins. Je m'écartai juste au moment où ses mains prirent mes seins en coupe.

«Edward.» Avertis-je.

«Et bien, un mec doit faire ce qu'il a à faire.» Dit-il tout en palpant mes seins.

«Edward! Nate est juste là.» Dis-je en écartant ses mains et il bouda. Nous regardâmes Nate qui avait roulé sur son ventre, les fesses en l'air. Sa joue gauche était écrasée contre la surface moelleuse du tapis et nous pouvions à peine voir son œil gauche. L'une de ses mains tenait fermement 'Eddie' son lion en peluche. Ses ronflements légers pouvaient être entendus et je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose de plus mignon avant cela. Enfin je l'avais fait, chaque soir.

C'était la posture habituelle dans laquelle Nate dormait.

Adorable.

«Aww…Prends une photo Edward.» Chuchotai-je.

«Bébé nous avons des douzaines de photos de Nate avec les fesses en l'air. Tu en prends chaque fois qu'il le fait, et je suis certain qu'il continuera à le faire. Esmé dit que j'étais pareil..» Dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Hmph.» Fis-je en louchant. Chaque photo est différente. Nate porte des vêtements différents et il a un jour de plus.

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward embrasser le coin de ma bouche, me vidant efficacement de toute transe dans laquelle j'étais.

«Je pense que nous devrions le mettre dans son lit. Même si son tapis est confortable, c'est toujours plus dur que son lit.» Dis-je à Edward et il acquiesça, soulevant Nate avec précaution.

Edward entra dans notre chambre juste quand je finissais d'enfiler ma nuisette. Une bonne chose que je ne sois plus autant sujette au shopping pour la grossesse désormais, puisque j'avais toujours mes vêtements de quelques mois plus tôt.

Cela m'était toujours difficile de me faire à l'idée que j'étais enceinte…encore.

«Alors, c'est la saint Valentin demain…» Mentionna Edward en me prenant dans ses bras et en marchant jusqu'à notre lit. Je bloquai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai.

«Oui?»

«Que veux-tu faire bébé?» Demanda-t-il en me plaçant doucement sur le lit, écartant mes jambes, il s'allongea entre elles. Automatiquement, mes jambes se soulevèrent contre ses hanches. Il se souleva sur ses coudes et je gardai mes bras autour de son cou.

«Juste être avec toi..» Lui dis-je, sans lui donner d'indice sur son cadeau.

«Tu es avec moi, chaque jour…Tu sais que je prévois de t'emmener en Grèce, mais je n'étais pas certain que tu le veuilles encore puisque tu es de nouveau enceinte…» Il s'arrêta.

«La Grèce? Vraiment?» Demandai-je excitée. Ce serait génial. Mais alors je devrais demander à mon médecin, et puis je ne voulais pas laisser Nate non plus.

«Nous pouvons toujours le faire si tu le veux?» Proposa-t-il et il m'embrassa encore, se frottant contre moi, ce qui me fit gémir.

«Je le veux aussi.»

«Mais?»

«Mais je suis enceinte et puis Nate...»

«Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais il y a toujours l'année prochaine?» Demanda-t-il plein d'engouement et je souris en l'embrassant de nouveau. Rapidement nous fûmes pris dans les affres de la passion alors que nos langues exploraient la bouche de l'autre, nos mains parcourant nos corps, retirant lentement nos vêtements. Je sentis sa barbe naissante me gratter doucement alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans mon cou.

Mon soutien-gorge disparut rapidement et fut jeté quelque part dans la chambre, Edward pris l'un de mes tétons en bouche, alors qu'il pinçait et faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts. Je repoussai son boxer et il se recula pour pouvoir me retirer mon dernier vêtement.

Bientôt nous fûmes complètement nus et très excités.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, de l'amour pur y éclatant; je lui souris et l'attirai plus près, fermant mes lèvres sur lui. Je sentis ses mains s'arrêter sur mon ventre, le caressant doucement. Silencieusement il me fit comprendre à quel point il aimait me voir enceinte, et à quel point il était heureux de notre second miracle.

«Je t'aime.» Lui chuchotai-je alors qu'il frottait sa dure érection contre mon centre chaud.

«Je t'aime mon amour. Pour toujours.» Murmura-t-il amoureusement. Rapidement il fut en moi et je haletai. Cette fois c'était lent et plus sensuel. Nous bougions en rythme, jamais à contretemps.

J'agrippai ses épaules en arquant le dos, le poussant plus loin en moi. Nos mouvements s'accélérèrent alors que je sentais le plaisir familier se construire en moi, prêt à exploser.

«Amour..je-je vais..» Grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus fort.

«Oh seigneur…» Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier et réveiller Nate. Il poussa alors encore deux fois en moi et je fus poussée dans le précipice du plaisir. Mes orteils se courbèrent alors que mon dos s'arquait, poussant mes seins contre son torse perlant de sueur.

«BELLA!» Le corps d'Edward se secoua de plaisir alors que je sentais l'une de ses mains encercler ma taille, l'autre tenant mes fesses, le pressant plus loin en moi. Je sentis un liquide chaud se déverser en moi, me donnant l'impression de picotements.

Après avoir traversé les affres du plaisir, il nous fit rouler sur le côté pour que je sois drapée sur son torse. Nos corps transpirants haletaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Ses doigts descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je frissonnais. Je le sentis embrasser le dessus de ma tête et prendre mon visage en coupe. Je regardais ses yeux vert émeraude étincelants, me sentant m'y noyer.

« Bella…Je n'en aurai jamais assez de toi.» Me dit-il et je gloussai encore.

«Et bien c'est très bien parce que je te voudrai toujours aussi…en moi.» Je chuchotai la dernière partie et il grogna. Je hoquetai en le sentant durcir en moi.

«Oh seigneur, tu ne plaisantais pas.» Je ris encore et il acquiesça.

Malheureusement, nous étions trop fatigués pour un autre round et nous nous endormîmes, nous blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

Je me réveillai avant Edward pour une fois. Je regardai le moniteur pour bébé et heureusement Nate dormait encore. Mais je pariais que sa couche serait lourde. Edward bougea un peu et s'enfonça plus contre moi, sa tête blottie dans mon cou, son souffle me chatouillant.

«Bébé…» Roucoulai-je. Je jure que je tremblais d'impatience. C'était la saint Valentin et aussi le jour où j'offrais son cadeau à Edward. Il ne verrait pas arriver ce qui le frapperait.

«Mmhh encore quelqueees minutes.» Marmonna-t-il, me piégeant contre lui.

«Si tu veux…mais ton cadeau de Noël est actuellement ici-» avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, il avait sauté hors du lit, se ruant dans la salle de bain.

Je ris.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain pour le voir se laver les dents, ou plutôt les nettoyer à fond. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille par derrière et embrassai l'arrière de son cou.

Seigneur, il était tellement sexy dans son boxer.

«Tu sais que ton cadeau sera là…alors pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas pendant que je fais le petit-déjeuner.» Lui dis-je alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche.

«Be-laaaah…Je veux mon cadeau maintenant.» Dit-il en faisant la moue.

«Tu l'auras…après manger.» Lui dis-je en ricanant. Il partit en tapant du pied. Qui aurait pensé qu'il était un homme marié de 28 ans avec un fils et un autre bébé en chemin? La manière dont il agissait, on croirait qu'il avait 5 ans. Bon, excepté le fait qu'il était grand…qu'il avait d'appétissants abdos…

CONCENTRATION BELLA.

J'entendis la voix d'Edward à travers le baby phone et j'allai dans la chambre de Nate.

«Edward Anthony Cullen! As-tu réveillé ton fils pour t'occuper?» Criai-je les mains sur les hanches. Il me regarda, intimidé, sachant qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

«Mais amour, il frottait déjà ses minuscules mains sur ses yeux ce qui veut dire qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller de toute façon…» Expliqua-t-il et je secouai la tête. Je commençai à faire des sandwiches au fromage grillé, des morceaux de pommes de terre compactés et du jus d'orange frais. Juste à cet instant, mon téléphone sonna.

«Allô?»

«C'est déjà l'heure?» Entendis-je dire une voix impatiente.

«Oh oui…Vous êtes là?» Demandai-je et j'entendis une voix très masculine pousser un cri aigu.

«C'est quoi ça?» Demandai-je.

«C'est ton frère, mais nous serons là, même Alice et Rose sont là.» Dit Jasper.

«D'accord je le ferai sortir dans dix minutes, après avoir mangé.» Lui dis-je et je raccrochai.

«C'était qui?» Demanda Edward en venant dans la cuisine en tenant un Nate endormi dans ses bras. Je le fusillai encore du regard pour avoir réveillé notre fils.

«Simplement le jardinier, c'est mon amant.» Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

«Oh bien…J'imagine qu'on est à égalité puisque je couche avec la bonne.» Dit-il fièrement en plaçant Nate dans la chaise haute.

Je le rapprochai de moi et lui offris un baiser passionné. Je me reculai d'un Edward étourdi, ce qui me fit rire.

«Ça et chaque centimètre de toi est à moi.» Lui dis-je en approchant un bout de sandwich de sa bouche et il le mordit.

«La même chose ici mon amour et c'est une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas de jardinier. Il serait mort.» Dit-il sérieusement.

«Ouep, et une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas non plus de bonne.» Lui dis-je en pouffant de rire.

«Je t'aime bébé…Si fort! Et joyeuse Saint Valentin.» Me dit-il, embrassant mon front, puis mon nez et enfin mes lèvres.

«Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi.» Marmonnai-je sur ses lèvres.

«Où est mon cadeau de Noël?» Demanda-t-il, tentant sa chance en se reculant et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je désignai son assiette du doigt et dis: «mange».

Il bouda puis s'empiffra de son petit-déjeuner.

«FINI!» Annonça-t-il comme un enfant… Je ris et aidai Nate avec ses céréales pour bébé. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas le goût des céréales, mais je devais le nourrir avec. C'était sain, mais Nate tournait la tête et repoussai la cuillère, et je reposai la cuillère à contrecœur.

«Tel père, tel fils.» Dis-je.

Je pris Nate dans mes bras, qui était tout aussi excité qu'Edward. Bien qu'il ne parlait pas encore, je savais qu'il ressentait nos émotions. J'embrassai sa joue, le faisant rire et j'allai vers la table ou se trouvait un morceau de papier et notre caméra.

«Je vais avoir mon cadeau maintenant?» Demanda Edward, un large sourire étirant son visage. Je souris simplement aussi largement que lui et hochai la tête.

Je lui tendis un bout de papier.

«Ton cadeau se trouve là où nous avons appris l'une de nos plus grandes nouvelles.» Lut-il, son sourire disparut et un froncement de sourcil le remplaça.

«DEPECHE EDWARD! Le temps passe.» Lui dis-je, excitée. Il courut dans les escaliers et je le suivis en tenant Nate sur ma hanche et la caméra dans l'autre main, en riant.

Je le vis regarder partout dans la salle de bain, la même où nous avions appris que j'étais enceinte, et il trouva alors un bout de papier derrière les toilettes.

«Ton cadeau se trouve là où nous avons fait l'amour» lut-il. «Bébé nous avons fait l'amour dans beaucoup d'endroits.» Dit-il en riant.

«Et bien celle où nous l'avons fait le plus…» Il rit et courut jusqu'à notre chambre. Je le suivis et le vis soupirer devant un nouveau bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé derrière nos oreillers.

«Ton cadeau est protégé par un lion…On a un lion? Oh EDDIE!» Cria-t-il et il passa en courant à côté de moi vers la chambre de Nate. Nate commença à rire. Edward trouva 'Eddie' dans le lit de Nate.

«Ugh il est mouillé, est-ce que Nate l'a mangé?» Dit-il et je haussai les épaules en regardant mon fils à l'air innocent.

«Bella, pitié dis-moi que c'est le dernier.» Dit-il en trouvant un autre bout de papier.

«Ton cadeau est là où nous entrons…hein?» Lut-il.

«Et bien, par la où nous entrons.» Lui indiquai-je.

«Dehors?» Demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers en marchant, nous le suivîmes à l'extérieur.

«Où est-il bébé?» Demanda Edward en se retournant et juste quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, il regarda par-dessus moi. Il s'arrêta de marcher et resta planté sur place.

Je ne pouvais arrêter de sautiller et Nate tapait dans ses mains lui aussi. Les yeux d'Edward étaient aussi ronds que des coupelles. Son corps était rigide mais ses yeux ne cessaient de naviguer de moi au cadeau et puis encore à moi.

«Je-C'est..est…ça…Bella?» Je fus engouffrée dans ses bras, Nate par la même occasion.

«C'EST MA VOITURE? UNE BENTLEU HUNAUDIERES!» Cria-t-il. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de hocher la tête. Je jure que mes joues faisaient mal à force de sourire.

«Oh mon dieu…Oh mon dieu.» Ne cessait-il de chanter. Son expression n'avait pas de prix.

«Ouais mec…Espèce de chanceux fils de-»

«EMMETT!» Hurla Rose avant que mon cher frère ne puisse finir sa phrase.

«Whoa…Vous venez d'où?» Demanda Edward, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la voiture. Sa voiture très sexy. Même moi j'avais bavé en la voyant. Elle était étincelante…noire…et simplement étincelante. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **

«Seigneur, sais-tu à quel point je t'aime?» Demanda-t-il et avant que je puisse répondre, ses lèvres crochetèrent les miennes.

«Tu veux faire un tour?» Demandai-je en lui tendant les clés. Il hocha la tête comme un petit garçon impatient. Je ris et Alice me pris Nate de mes bras. Nate riait et applaudissait, et semblait tout excité comme son père.

Je lui lançai les clés, qu'il attrapa puis courut vers le côté conducteur. Je ris et m'assis dans le siège passager.

«Bella? Oh mon dieu…Comment as-tu réussi à m'avoir cette voiture?» Demanda-t-il en démarrant la voiture, ça ne faisait pas même un son. Ouep, elle était douce.

«Jasper avait un client qui lui devait une faveur. Je n'ai pas complètement payé la voiture, mais j'ai payé assez pour l'avoir.» Lui dis-je.

«Tu sais que tu aurais pu prendre le reste sur notre compte joint.» Me dit-il et je souris.

«Oui mais alors ça n'aurait pas donné l'impression d'être un cadeau de moi pour toi.» Lui dis-je et il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Merci beaucoup amour…C'est, je ne sais même pas…ce que je dis, mais juste merci. Le quatrième plus beau cadeau de ma vie.» Dit-il en m'embrassant.

«Quatrième?»

«Tu es la première…Nate la seconde, ce petit le troisième.» Dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser mon ventre.

«Je t'aime.» Lui dis-je, lui déposant un petit baiser. Il joignit nos mais et sortit du garage. Notre famille nous encourageait. Alice faisait en sorte que Nate nous fasse au revoir de la main. Emmett boudait, parce qu'il voulait visiblement conduire la voiture.

«Je t'aime aussi Bella…mais maintenant je suis tellement amoureux de cette VOITURE!» Cria-t-il et je ris, alors que nous accélérions vers l'autoroute. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que je sois dans ma nuisette-short bleue et qu'Edward soit seulement en boxer, pendant que nous conduisions une Bentley.

* * *

A samedi prochain !


	47. Chapter 45

**_Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, et comme d'habitude,_**  
**_des excuses à vous présenter pour ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos review._**  
**_D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à une question : il reste 2 chapitres à cette fiction, et ce sera la fin._**  
**_Donc soit je vous fait un double cadeau pour noël, soit on finira l'année avec l'épilogue._**  
**_Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à tous !_**

* * *

Chapitre 45

Bella POV

Je me regardais dans le miroir pendant bien 10 minutes, appréciant mon apparence. Mes cheveux étaient les mêmes, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient plus longs, ils me descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos en de belles boucles acajou. Ma peau avait le même teint de porcelaine blanche comme Edward l'appelait. Mes yeux étaient couleur brun chocolat, mes lèvres étaient rouges et pleines comme mon cher mari les aimait.

En descendant, je devais admirer mes atouts. J'imagine que tomber enceinte deux fois faisait des miracles pour les seins. Ils étaient incroyables. J'avais réussi à garder une taille fine après la naissance de notre second bébé, en allant à la salle de gym trois fois par semaine avec Edward qui avait toujours ses appétissantes tablettes de chocolat. Mon esprit commença à dériver en le voyant torse-nu.

Mes hanches étaient pleines et je faisais un mètre 60.

J'entendis un cri de garçon suivi du rire d'un bébé. Un énorme sourire apparu sur mon visage alors que j'enfilais aussi rapidement que possible un haut bleu nuit et un pantalon de yoga. Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux et sortis de la salle de bain, souriant toujours.

Je hoquetais en entrant dans le salon qui était recouvert d'empreintes de pas en boue. Bon il y avait deux minuscules empreintes de pieds, une un tout petit peu plus grande que l'autre, et puis une empreinte d'homme.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner qui étaient les criminels.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine où s'arrêtaient les empreintes.

« MAMAN ! » Cria Nate et il se mit à courir vers moi.

« Arrête-toi tout de suite monsieur, pourquoi es-tu couvert de boue, hein ? » Lui demandais-je, les mains sur les hanches, et en arquant un sourcil.

« Amour…Tu vois ces deux là, ok et bien moi aussi, umm nous étions umm dehors ? » Commença Edward paraissant sexy à en faire tomber sa culotte. Il était parfaitement échevelé, son t-shirt blanc était couvert de boue et de minuscules empreintes de mains recouvraient son t-shirt. Celui-ci était trempé, de façon à ce qu'il colle au ventre en révélant les abdos et il tenait notre petit de 2 ans dans ses bras qui était lui aussi couvert de boue.

« Ouesh maman, c'était trooop marrant. Papa m'a lancé de la boue ! C'est giiinial, mais ensuite Roméo ne voulait paaaaas. Et puis j'ai poussé Roméo dans la boue. Il ché mit à pleurer mais après il a choué avec papa et moi, il riait aussi ! » Nate balança son père en me racontant le tout.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez fait tout ça pendant que j'étais sous la douche ? Vous avez salit toute la maison en 30 minutes ? Et toi ! Tu encourage nos fils à mettre ce bazar ? » Je faisais un geste de la main alentour.

« Be-lah ! Bébé c'était drôle et ils t'aideront à nettoyer la maison, je t'aiderais. » Edward fit la moue, ce qui fit que Nate et Roméo le firent aussi.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ces trois là avaient un lien étrange. Je ne dis pas que mes fils n'ont pas de lien avec moi. Il y avait des jours où ils ne veulent personne autour d'eux sauf moi, leur maman. Ils n'iraient même pas avec Edward. Tout particulièrement notre petit dernier, mon Roméo. Il avait deux ans et ma couleur de cheveux, mais même Roméo avait les yeux vert émeraude d'Edward. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Bien qu'Edward ait voulu qu'un de nos fils ait mes yeux.

Roméo était comme moi cependant. Il était calme la plupart du temps, et il aimait lire des livres, enfin des livres d'images pour le moment et il était indépendant, même à seulement 2 ans. Nate avait presque 3 ans puisqu'ils avaient seulement 10 mois de différence.

« Mamaa… » Entendis-je Roméo dire en tendant ses mains vers moi, me disant de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Oh non chéri, maman vient juste de prendre une douche et tu es un garçon tout sale maintenant. » Lui dis-je, mais ensuite ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Je me mordais les lèvres en jetant un œil vers Edward qui regardait Roméo avec une expression amusée.

« Oui Bella, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ton fils ? » Demanda-t-il en ricanant et je le fusillais du regard. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Roméo et je me précipitais pour le prendre dans mes bras. Au diable mes vêtements.

« Il te fait vraiment faire ce qu'il veut, pas vrai ? » Demanda Edward et je levais les yeux au ciel, ne déniant rien.

« Maman t'es chale ! » Dit Nate et il se mit à rire. Je me regardais et vis des empreintes de boue partout sur moi.

« C'est vrai. » Dis-je en riant.

« Très bien les garçons, allons nous nettoyer et aider maman. » Fit Edward et nos deux fils le suivirent avec obéissance jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je soupirais et souriais toute seule. Je devrais surement aider Edward plus tard…vous savez pour nettoyer son corps et le mien.

Je gloussais, sachant parfaitement ce à quoi cela mènerait.

Je jetais un œil à la maison, souriant devant les empreintes de pas boueuses, et les quelques jouets au sol. Et puis j'allais à mon mur de photos. Puisque je n'étais pas aussi douée en décoration qu'Alice pour faire des albums de scrapbook qu'elle a faits pour sa fille unique, Coco Bella Hale, qui a mon nom car j'ai fait l'entremetteuse entre Jasper et Alice, j'avais décidé d'acheter de jolis cadres et d'y placer nos souvenirs.

Je souris en regardant une photo de moi, enceinte de 6 mois de Roméo. Nous étions dans le jardin qui avait une vue magnifique sur la plage avec les arbres tropicaux et les plantes l'entourant, c'était le même endroit que celui où Edward et moi avions fait l'amour. Edward avait ses bras autour de mon ventre et notre fils de 8 mois était sur mes genoux en train de rire en regardant son père. Mon visage était légèrement tourné vers Edward et je lui souriais follement. Son visage avait cette même expression d'amour qu'il avait lorsqu'il me regardait. Nous avions dû encore attendre deux mois pour connaître le sexe de Roméo, parce que notre second bébé était un peu têtu et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ses parents voir s'il était un garçon ou une fille. Cette fois, je n'avais pas voulu, ou pas supporter, de résister à la moue d'Edward pour connaître le sexe. C'était drôle de le voir s'impatienter pour les rendez-vous chez le médecin et puis bouder parce que notre bébé cachait ses parties privée de notre vue, ce qui mettait le médecin dans l'impossibilité de nous dire. Je regardais encore la photo en souriant. Edward nous avait emmenés Nate et moi à notre maison d'été en Floride, juste après que nous ayons découvert que notre deuxième bébé était un garçon. Je savais qu'Edward voulait une fille, mais rapidement ça n'avait plus eu d'importance. Nos garçons étaient précieux.

« Edward junior ! Arrête d'éclabousser…Tu mets la salle de bain en bazar fils. » Entendis-je Edward disputer Roméo.

« Edward ? » J'entrais dans la salle de bain, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je veux dire Roméo ? » Dit-il innocemment.

Oh oui…Je me rappelais le jour où je lui avais donné naissances, nous n'avions toujours pas choisi de prénom puisque je voulais être têtue et le prénommer Roméo. Edward avait clairement refusé de l'appeler ainsi, mais nous savons tous qui a gagné au final.

_« Edward… » Dis-je aussi calmement que possible entre mes contractions._

_« Non Bella, je n'aime pas le nom, ni le mec qui le porte. Il était agressif, il a tué le cousin de son amour et ne se battait même pas pour leur amour. » Dit Edward et mon sang bouillonnait à cet instant._

_« Et bien désolée de savoir que tu pense ça de mon personnage préféré. Comment cela se fait que tu l'ai apprécié avant de savoir que je l'aimais bien, hein ? Tu trouvais que c'était un très bel amoureux…blah blah et une fois que je te l'ai dit…OUUUCHH !...une fois que je te l'ai dit pour mon béguin pour lui, tu as arrêté de l'aimer. » Lui dis-je, fière de moi._

_Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de bégayer une excuse pathétique._

_C'était officiel, mon mari était le plus jaloux et possessif de tous. Pourquoi cela me donnait-il chaud ?_

_« Bella…s'il-te-plait bébé. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas l'appeler Edward junior ? Ca ne sonne pas bien ? » Supplia-t-il et je le fusillais du regard._

_« Et si on appelait notre fils Edward junior quand tu en accoucheras ! » Claquais-je et je grimaçais lorsqu'une autre contraction se fit ressentir._

_Je le vis se pincer l'arrête du nez et prendre plusieurs inspirations, mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier et je me mis à pleurer audiblement._

_« Bella ! Oh amour, je suis tellement désolé. Tu peux appeler notre fils Roméo, je m'en fiche…s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas sain pour notre fils, Roméo. Tu vois, je l'appel même Roméo, je pense que je m'y fais rapidement. » Commença-t-il à dore et il frotta sa main le long de mon dos._

_« Merci. » Lui dis-je gaiement et il parut abasourdi._

_« B-bella, espèce de manipulatrice ! » Dit-il et il se mit à pouffer de rire. « Aucun doute sur la raison pour laquelle je suis si follement amoureux de toi, personne ne peut me contrôler comme tu le fais. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Edward, mais je te déteste vraiment en ce moment pour me faire subir ça une seconde fois, après seulement dix mois à avoir supporter ça et t'avoir donné Nate. » Lui dis-je, caressant mon ventre en souhaitant que notre fils sorte rapidement._

_« Je t'aime quand même…et toi aussi Edward junior. » Je l'entendis chuchoter la dernière partie et je lui donnais un coup à la tête._

Je fus ramenée à l'instant présent en entendant les rires de mes bébés. Je ris en voyant les cheveux mouillés d'Edward, son visage et son torse, et oh ses splendides abdos.

A ce moment, je sentis qu'on m'éclaboussait avec de l'eau, ce qui me fit crier. « EDWARD ! » Lui hurlais-je et je pris l'un des canards de Nate ou Roméo et renversais l'eau sur la tête d'Edward.

« Ugh Bella…Attends qu'on soit dans la chambre, j'ai la punition parfaite pour toi ma chère. » Fit-il la voix rauque et je rougis. A présent il la jouait sale en me donnant chaud et en me rendant toute troublée.

Nous nettoyâmes rapidement nos garçons et le reste de notre maison. Nate et Roméo étaient dans leurs chambres respectives, faisant la sieste pensant que je me faisais porter dans la chambre principales pour un peu de punition.

J'adore ma vie !

Nous étions dans les Hamptons pour notre repas mensuel qu'Esmé nous faisait ces trois dernières années. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas restée éloignée de ses petits-enfants et désormais elle nous forçait, Alice, Jasper, leur fille Coco Bella Hale et puis Rose, Emmett, Tabitha, Adam et la petite dernière, Irène Lillian Swan qui avait 5 mois et était un petit clone de Rose, et nous venir dîner.

« Très bien les garçons, voyons-voir qui peut battre le géniallissime Emmett au catch. » Dit Emmett à Adam et Nate et même à mon petit Roméo. Il était dans l'un des fauteuils de Carlisle dans le salon et bombait le torse.

« Je peux totalement te battre papa. » Dit Adam qui avait à présent 5 ans et Nate acquiesça. Edward avait pris Nate sur ses genoux et riait face aux enfants.

« Adam, papa te laisse gagner c'est pour ça. Je vais te montrer comment battre papa. » Tabitha qui avait 8 ans et était un parfait mélange d'Emmett et Rose débarqua.

« Bella, aller…S'il te plait, fais ton dessert spécial. » Fit Alice en m'attirant dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup changé avec la grossesse. Elle était toujours minuscule et fine.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Lui dis-je et j'allais travailler pendant qu'Esmé, Rose, Alice et moi rions à des choses idiotes. Irène se mit à pleurer et Rose alla dans l'une des chambres pour la nourrir.

Coco et Nate arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine. Coco n'avait que 4 mois de moins que Nate, puisqu'Alice avait découvert sa grossesse pendant mon 5ème mois. C'était drôle d'avoir quelqu'un enceinte en même temps que moi, excepté que je n'aimais pas faire des courses pour les bébés avec Alice. D'une certaine façon elle avait encore plus d'énergie quand elle était enceinte.

« Maman…manger. » Dit Roméo en tirant sur ma robe puisque je n'avais pas mis de pantalon.

« D'accord bébé, viens. » Dis-je en le soulevant et en le posant contre ma hanche. J'étais certaine que Nate aussi avait faim, mais il devait jouer avec son oncle Emmy.

« Les enfants ! Si vous voulez manger, vous feriez mieux de venir dans la cuisine ! » Criais-je et j'entendis des cris et des rires. Edward arriva avec Nate sur les épaules. Je souris aux ressemblances entre eux, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur bronze de leurs cheveux. Excepté le nez, Nate avait mon nez.

« Je suis plus grand que maman ! » Fit Nate dès qu'il me vit.

« Wow c'est vrai, tu es même plus grand que ton papa ! » Lui dis-je. Roméo bouda et désigna Nate du doigt ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur les épaules d'Edward lui aussi.

Nate, étant un grand frère stupéfiant, descendit et laissa Roméo s'asseoir.

« Tu es le plus génial des grands frères, tu le sais ça ? » Dis-je à Nate en embrassant son nez, se qui le fit rire en hochant la tête.

Bientôt, les enfants eurent mangé et étaient prêts à s'endormir, Esmé apporta le dessert que j'avais fait dès que nous eûmes aussi terminé de dîner.

« J'aimerais tous vous remercier d'être venus. Edward et Alice, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que votre mère et moi ressentons chaque fois que nous vous voyions si bien mariés et avec des enfants. Bien sûr Emmett, tu es comme notre fils et ce serait pour nous un honneur que tu nous laisse être les grands-parents de tes enfants. Jasper, je pense que tu es parfait pour ma fille et un grand atout pour notre entreprise. Bella, que peut-on dire, je pense sincèrement que tu nous as réunis. Nous n'étions que 4, mais dès que tu es entrée dans la vie d'Edward, tu ne lui a pas seulement apporté le bonheur, tu nous l'as apporté à tous. Alors encore une fois, merci à tous d'être ici. » Carlisle acheva son discours, et nous les filles étant sensibles, nous versâmes toutes quelques larmes.

Edward passa un bras autour de moi et me rapprocha de lui pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser et me dire à quel point il était heureux et il m'aimait.

« Je t'aime tellement moi aussi, et je suis si heureuse. » Chuchotais-je et je l'embrassais.

Nous partîmes peu après, puisque le lendemain était un lundi. Ma librairie s'était beaucoup agrandie ces quelques dernières semaines. J'avais acheté le local à côté du mien dès qu'il avait été disponible. J'avais même reçu une offre pour un film avec des acteurs bien connus, pour tourner quelques scènes dans ma librairie. Depuis cela, les gens déferlaient dans la librairie.

J'avais embauché plus de personnel et Maggie avait pris en charge la plupart de mon travail, ses enfants s'occupaient de son ancien travail. J'étais tout simplement la propriétaire qui avait le luxe de seulement s'asseoir et se faire de l'argent. Mais je préférais continuer à aider, me mélanger à mes clients chaque fois que j'étais présente.

Nate et Roméo adoraient y passer du temps et assistaient à toutes les lectures du vendredi, faites par des auteurs prometteurs ou bien connus.

« Bordel de chiotte ! » Hurla Edward et je courus voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il pointait du doigt les toilettes et j'y jetais un œil, seulement pour grimacer.

« Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Nous sommes officiellement entrés dans la période-caca. » Lui dis-je en voyant mon fils de trois ans courir à travers la maison, cul nul.

« Je ne veux pas faire caca ! Je ne veux pas faire caca ! » Chantait-il.

Il y avait un rouleau complet de papier toilette qui bouchait l'évacuation et à présent Edward retirait tout cela. Il savait que je ne le ferais pas, alors il était coincé avec pendant que je rattrapais notre fils au derrière à l'air.

« Natey, viens voir maman. » Dis-je et je l'entendis pouffer de rire depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je vis son petit derrière tout nu dépasser de dessous la table basse. J'éclatais de rire devant cette scène se qui fit que Nate se cogna la tête contre la table.

Ensuite je l'entendis haleter de douleur et puis de fortes pleures.

« Viens là bébé. » Je le pris dans mes bras et me mis à le calmer. « Chut chéri, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, pas vrai ? Maman va te mettre de la glace magique et ça disparaîtra. D'accord ? » Lui dis-je et il hocha la tête en reniflant. J'embrassais son front et le portais à la cuisine.

Une fois que je sus qu'il se sentait mieux, je l'emmenais à la salle de bain pour voir que Roméo l'occupait.

Désormais Roméo était une histoire complètement différente. Il adorait aller aux toilettes parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il y était, c'était son trône. Nous ne pouvions pas lui faire manger ses légumes ou aller faire la sieste. Alors il prenait tout son temps en chantant à tue-tête les comptines du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La moitié était du n'importe quoi.

« Je veux faire caca maman. » Bouda Nate et je levais les yeux au ciel. Edward riait. J'emmenais Nate dans la salle de bain pour les invités et le plaçais sur le siège pour bébé pour qu'il s'y asseye.

« Tout va comme tu veux ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, tu pourrais fermer la porte shil te plait ? » Demanda-t-il poliment et je souris. Nate adorait faire des choses de grand garçon puisqu'il pensait être plus vieux vu que Roméo était plus jeune. Il aimait couper sa viande, au contraire de Roméo, qui aimait qu'Edward ou moi lui coupions.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je fus attirée dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. Je soupirais et enroulais mes bras autour de lui. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de mon dos. Je gémis un peu, ce qui fit grogner Edward et il m'attira plus près de lui. Je relevais la tête pour que mes lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Il me fit son sourire en coin amoureux et réduisit l'espace qui nous séparait. Mes mains allèrent automatiquement dans ses mèches de bronze et mes lèvres bougèrent furieusement contre les siennes. Je l'entendis grogner alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je gémis et emmêlais ma langue avec la sienne. Nous nous séparâmes pour respirer un peu mais Edward suçota ma lèvre inférieure. Je me reculais légèrement, seulement pour mordiller sa lèvre du bas et l'embrasser avec passion.

Nous fûmes sortis de notre pelotage par notre fils.

« Eww est-ce que tu mange maman, papa ? » Demanda Nate, dégouté. Je ris et Edward rougit.

« Non bébé, quand maman et papa s'aime, ils s'embrassent. Mais il n'y a que les grandes personnes qui le font. » Ajoutais-je rapidement.

« Kay. » Il haussa les épaules et partit en courant vers ses jouets.

Nous pouvions toujours entendre Roméo chanter dans la salle de bain, il chantait à présent 'mou mou mou, mouton noir'.

« Fils, je crois que tu as fini. » Lui dit Edward en rentrant de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Nooooooon. » Couina Roméo et il se força à pousser, ce qui fit virer son visage au rouge.

« Okay, d'accord, calme-toi. Tu as encore dix minutes et c'est tout. » Dit Edward.

« Papa…chante. » Demanda-t-il gentiment. Uh-oh pas cette voix. Je savais à quel point Edward détestait chanter des comptines, mais peu importe comment, Roméo parvenait toujours à le faire chanter.

« Oui, chéri…Chante s'il te plait. 'Les roues du bus' tu es horriblement bon avec celle-ci. » Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu veux que je double le nombre de tes fessées, ma cher ? » Demanda Edward, d'un air rusé.

« Promis ? » Lui demandais-je d'une voix sexy, et au vue du grognement qui lui échappa, je savais que ça avait marché. Ensuite, il m'ignora et se mit à chanter alors que Roméo se joignait à lui.

« En rond…rond…tout à travers la viiiiiille ! » J'entendis Roméo crier la chanson.

Je regardais Nate jouer quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner et je savais que c'était Esmé.

« Salut maman. » Dis-je. J'avais commencé à l'appeler ainsi très vite après la naissance de Roméo, elle remplaçait René bien qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté de prendre sa place. Je pense qu'elle et moi étions aussi proches que je l'étais avec René et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir.

« Bonjour ma chère, tout est prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle et je ne pus retenir l'énorme sourire qui barra mon visage. Edward et moi partions pour notre deuxième lune de miel en Grèce. Edward avait prévu que nous y allions plus tôt mais puisque nous avions découvert que j'étais enceinte de Roméo, nous avions décidé de ne pas y aller. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu la chance d'y aller avant aujourd'hui.

« Oui, tout est prêt, et je suis impatiente, mais un peu triste aussi. » Lui dis-je.

« C'est compréhensible, mais ma chérie, vous serez seulement partis une semaine. En plus, je promets de bien m'occuper de mes petits-fils. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, amusez-vous. » Dit-elle.

« Oh je suis désolée Esmé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Evidemment, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait que les garçons seront très bien avec vous, c'est juste qu'ils vont me manquer parce que je ne suis jamais vraiment restée loin d'eux aussi longtemps. » Expliquais-je.

« Amusez-vous tout simplement, crois-moi quand je te le dis, vous en avez besoin. » M'affirma-t-elle et je souris. Nous discutâmes encore un peu et puis nous raccrochâmes.

Je nettoyais la maison, les garçons faisaient la sieste et Edward m'aida à finir les derniers bagages. Nous avions fini et nous commandâmes à manger pour nous pendant que je préparais quelque chose de sain pour Nate et Roméo.

Edward m'aidait dans la cuisine.

« Bella ? »

« Hmm… »

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire et je lui souris comme une folle.

« Je t'aime plus que ça. » Lui dis-je et il renifla, et il écrasa habilement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mesdames et Messieurs, la lune de miel venait de commencer…


	48. Chapter 46

**_Et voilà un chapitre que je préfère vous poster temps que je le peux._**  
**_Demain s'annonce être une journée chargée et je ne veux pas vous laisser attendre tout le weekend, même si vous serez peut-être peu à me lire._**  
**_Je tiens à vous souhaiter un très joyeux noël avec cet avant dernier chapitre de la fiction._**  
**_Et mon petit cadeau pour vous sera de vous annoncer la possibilité hypothétique, _**  
**_maybe discutée avec l'auteur, d'une seconde traduction._**  
**_Pour celles qui aimeraient en savoir plus, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais il y a peut-être un projet à long terme là derrière._**  
**_Une fiction moins longue que celle-ci, avec Edward et Bella en personnages principaux, mais un contexte toooootalement différent, et avec plus d'action._**

**_Bisous ! Oh Oh Oh._**  
**_Soyez sages. Et à la semaine prochaine 3._**

* * *

Chapitre 46

Bella POV

Je quittais l'allée de notre garage avec mes deux fils. La voiture n'était même pas sortie à moitié qu'ils se mirent à parler fort. Ça ne me posait pas de problème, sauf qu'en général ils voulaient tous les deux que je leur réponde.

«Maman, qui gagnerait le combat entre un anaconda et un requin?» Demanda Nate. Je me creusais les méninges pour savoir ce qu'était un anaconda tout d'abord, avant qu'une image d'énorme serpent s'impose à mon esprit.

«Maman…» Entendis-je Roméo dire, mais il fut interrompu par son grand frère.

«Et sur terre ou dans la mer.» Ajouta Nate après mûre réflexion.

«Maman, icoute moi. C'est mon tour de parler!»

«Alors maman, qui gagnerait?» S'enquit Nate, mon fils de quatre ans qui ignorait son petit frère Roméo.

«Umm..» Réfléchis-je, souhaitant qu'Edward soit là.

Pourquoi les garçons devaient-ils être aussi étranges?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en pensant à ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là, j'étais assez convaincue que la balle allait être de notre côté à Edward et moi puisque nous étions une équipe.

«Maman, est-ce que l'anaconda gagnerait?»

«Maman, ma petite maman, est-ce que tu icoutes? J'veux parler!» Cria le plus jeune en tapant dans le dos de mon siège.

Que devais-je faire? Je fis ce que n'importe quelle autre mère américaine au sang rouge aurait fait. Je montais le volume de la radio et chantais à tue-tête le dernier hit.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Want your bad romance  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Mes fils furent momentanément choqués, mais ça ne dura que deux minutes. C'était notre routine habituelle pendant que nous allions faire les courses pour qu'ils puissent acheter toute la nourriture malsaine et inutile qu'ils voulaient, et que je doive être la méchante mère qui les en empêche. Edward restait le papa cool.

Hmmph.

«Maman c'est trouup fort!» Se plaignit le petit de trois ans, Roméo.

«Je suis sourd!» Couina Nate.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et baissais le volume, pendant que ces deux-là continuaient une conversation à propos de la meilleure glace. Chocolat ou vanille.

«Maman! Dis-lui que j'ai raison.» Pleurnicha Roméo.

«On y est mes chéris.» Dis-je en garant la voiture. La dispute fut rapidement oubliée et mes fils devinrent des bâtons bondissants.

Une fois que nous eûmes finis, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Heureusement ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais je parvins à faire monter ces marmottes dans leurs chambres. Ils dormirent fermement dès que leurs têtes eurent touché leurs oreillers. J'allais vers le corps endormi de Nate et embrassais son front, faisant courir ma main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

«T'aimeuh maman.» Marmonna Nate dans son sommeil. Il avait pris cela de moi.

«Je t'aime aussi bébé.»

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Edward et Nate étaient identiques, toutes les petites choses que les gens ne remarquaient pas à part moi. Je voyais Edward en lui chaque jour, de la manière dont il fronçait le nez, à ses adorables petits yeux endormis le matin, de ce sourire en coin que mes deux garçons avaient à cette manie de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Une habitude qu'il avait pris de papa quand 'maman ne voulait pas lui donner de cookies'.

Je souris et entrais dans la chambre de Roméo, ses yeux verts dépassaient de sa couverture. Nous venions juste de lui installer un lit de grand garçon avec une barrière sur le côté pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

«Pourquoi tu ne dors pas chéri?» Lui demandais-je doucement en m'installant près de son lit. Il déposa rapidement sa tête sur mes genoux et se rapprocha de moi.

«Tu peux me chantouner la chanson de papa?» Demanda-t-il calmement.

«Tu veux dire chantonner ta berceuse?» Demandais-je et il acquiesça. Je pouffais de rire et me mis à lui chantonner la chanson qu'Edward avait composée pour Roméo. Il fut rapidement dans son propre monde merveilleux.

«Je t'aime bébé.» Dis-je et j'embrassais son front.

Edward était dans sa salle de musique depuis quelques semaines, c'était typique de sa part qu'il écrive quelque chose d'extraordinaire quand nous apprenions une bonne nouvelle. Il en avait écrit une pour moi très longtemps auparavant, puis une pour Nate et dernièrement pour Roméo. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je quittais sa pièce et m'installais sur le canapé en parcourant un livre de future maman. La chose suivante dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'on me portait vers notre lit.

«Edward?» Demandais-je endormie. Il semblait que je m'étais endormie tout comme nos fils.

«Oui amour. Tu ne penses pas déjà en savoir assez sur les bébés?» Demanda-t-il en riant.

«Et bien je veux simplement être prête pour tout. Même si c'est notre troisième grossesse.» Lui dis-je excitée.

«Je pense que tu es parfaite.» Me dit Edward, étant le romantique qu'il était.

«Viens là.» Dis-je dès qu'il m'eut allongée sur le lit. J'attirais ses lèvres aux miennes. L'une de mes mains était sur sa nuque pendant que l'autre était enfoncée dans ses cheveux. Ses deux mains agrippaient mes hanches pendant qu'il restait avec aisance entre mes jambes. Il grogna et poussa sa langue dans ma bouche, me faisant miauler en réponse.

«Je t'aime tellement.» Soufflais-je.

«T'aime aussi bébé» gémit-il en embrassant ma mâchoire et mon cou. «Amour, tu me rends fou…même après toutes ces années.»

«Ne t'en fais pas mon beau, tu me rends humide rien qu'en me touchant.» Roucoulais-je contre son oreille, obtenant un grognement guttural.

Que pouvais-je dire? J'étais une femme enceinte avec des envies…en y repensant, Edward semblait être aussi excité que moi lorsqu'il me voyait enceinte.

«Bella, notre rendez-vous est dans une heure. Je veux voir ma petite fille.» Parvint-il à dire. Cela me fit largement sourire et ma main se posa sur mon ventre, le caressant. Je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur la mienne, faisant la même chose.

«Tu penses vraiment que c'est une fille cette fois?» Lui demandais-je.

«En tout cas je l'espère…La troisième fois à son charme, pas vrai?» Demanda-t-il en riant.

«Ça a plutôt intérêt, parce que je n'accoucherai pas encore de tes bébés.» Lui dis-je en plaisantant. Qui savait avec cet homme.

«Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me refuser.» Me dit-il et je ne savais que trop bien que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Cela me fit repenser à notre lune de miel et que j'étais enceinte dès notre retour.

A ce moment, nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, ce qui signifiait que la bande était là. Ils voulaient que nous allions chez le médecin, que l'on rentre et qu'on fasse tous la fête que ce soit un garçon ou une fille.

«Je m'en charge.» Dit Edward en m'embrassant rapidement.

Je me changeais et me rendais présentable avant de redescendre.

«Oh chérie! Regarde-toi, tu resplendis et ton ventre…» S'extasia Esmé et elle me fit un câlin avec précaution. Ouep, c'était mon ventre des 5 mois.

«Aww Bella, tu vas avoir une fille. Tu es juste trop adorable cette fois.» Dit Alice, sa fille Coco perchée sur la hanche. C'était spectaculaire de voir notre minuscule Alice porter sa fille de deux ans et demi. Nous avions tous pensé que son ventre tomberait avec le poids du bébé quand elle était enceinte, mais non, notre Alice était tellement forte. J'étais si fière d'elle et je l'admirais, même après avoir traversé un travail de 24 heures et un accouchement un mois trop tôt, elle avait fait un boulot fantastique et Coco était née en parfait bébé.

«Allez Alice, ne gâche pas notre plaisir avec ta soi-disant voyance. Emmène ta boule à neige ailleurs.» La taquina Edward, et Alice étant mâture lui tira la langue.

«Les enfants!» Esmé leur lança un regard sévère et ils se calmèrent, ce qui nous fit rire Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi.

«Tatie Bellarina! Je t'ai fait des cupcakes.» Me dit Adam et je hoquetais.

«Ils ont l'air superbes! Merci!» Le remerciais-je.

«Tu n'étais pas censé lui donner maintenant…mais après qu'elle nous ai dit la nouvelle.» Dit Tabitha, la grande sœur à son petit frère.

Adam bouda.

«Ne t'en fais pas chéri, je ferai comme si j'étais surprise.» Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui le fit me sourire fièrement.

«Tu es prête amour?» Demanda Edward et j'acquiesçais.

«N'allez pas faire un autre bébé si celui-là n'est pas une fille, hein Eddie!» Cria mon frère et je levais les yeux au ciel.

«EDWARD!» Hurla mon mari.

«Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manque de réponse à son commentaire mon cher mari.» Dis-je à Edward.

«Tu sais que c'est vrai.» Il me mis une claque aux fesses, ce qui me fit rire.

«Oh seigneur…Ils vont avoir un million de bébés.» Fit Jasper. Je rougissais, comprenant qu'ils avaient tous vu ça.

Nous étions chez le médecin, mes pieds tapaient constamment au sol pendant que je mâchonnais mes ongles.

«Ça ressemble horriblement à du déjà vu.» Murmura Edward.

«Ouaip, on y a été…on l'a fait.» Lui dis-je, sarcastique.

«Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse?» Demanda-t-il.

«Je ne sais pas, je le suis c'est tout, d'accord? C'est juste de savoir qui me rend nerveuse. Si nous avions décidé de ne pas connaître le sexe, tout irait bien…» Lui dis-je.

«Bella.. Pitié pas encore!» Fit-il.

«Pourquoi pas, hein?»

«Ça t'aidera pendant l'accouchement, savoir que c'est notre petite fille,» dit-il comme si c'était évident. «En plus, tu ne seras pas aussi anxieuse à ce moment-là.»

«En fait, j'aurai trop mal pour être anxieuse.» Contrais-je.

«Madame Cullen?»

«Oui?» Couinais-je et je suivis l'infirmière. Après le check-up de routine et tout ça, je fus assise sur ces fauteuils froids et inconfortables, comment dire, recouverts de papier.

Edward tenait ma main dans les siennes, embrassant constamment mon poignet en se mordant les lèvres. Un tic nerveux qu'il avait pris à cause de moi. Je ris de lui et il arqua un sourcil.

«Qui est nerveux à présent?» Demandais-je et il sembla penaud.

«Alors, prêts pour ce troisième petit bouchon?» Demanda Dr. Carmen et nous acquiesçâmes rapidement.

«Très bien…Allons-y.» Murmura-t-elle en étalant le gel froid et en déplaçant l'appareil sur mon ventre. Nos yeux étaient fixés à l'écran. Tout à coup, elle arrêta de bouger et cliqua sur quelques touches qui firent un zoom.

«Prêts?» Demanda-t-elle, presque aussi impatiente que nous.

«Pitié…» Murmurais-je.

«Edward comme vous le désiriez, félicitations, vous allez être les heureux parents d'une adorable petite fille!» Nous dit-elle, et comme une adolescente, un cri de joie m'échappa.

«Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon-» Je fus arrêtée au beau milieu de ma litanie par les merveilleuses lèvres pécheresses d'Edward. En réponse, mon cerveau s'embruma et ma main tira sur ses cheveux désordonnés.

«Merci amour. Je t'aime foutrement si fort…merci.» Marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

«Ahem.» Dr. Carmen s'éclaircit la voix et nous regarda, amusée.

Nous quittâmes rapidement le cabinet avec la photo de notre petite fille. J'avais hâte de la voir. Aurait-elle les mêmes cheveux que moi, comme Roméo? Les yeux d'Edward comme tous nos bébés? Ou serait-elle différente, et aurait-elle mes yeux?

«Je crois que j'ai un prénom pour elle.» Dit soudain Edward alors que nous étions dans la voiture.

«Ah bon?» Lui demandais-je.

«Oui, amour. Ça m'est venu en tête dès que tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte. J'avais le sentiment que celui-ci serait ma fille.» Dit-il et je fondis à ses mots.

«Je peux savoir?» Demandais-je.

«Callie.» Dit-il et un énorme sourire pris place sur mon visage.

«Tu m'as appelée comme ça pendant notre lune de miel, ça veut dire beauté en grecque.» Lui dis-je.

«Ouep, et quel nom meilleur que celui-là pour notre fille? Surtout puisque ton nom signifie aussi beauté. Vous êtes mes beautés.» Dit-il et je me pâmais.

«Et nos garçons?»

«Mes piliers et ma force. Je ne peux pas vivre sans l'un d'entre vous et tout cela je te le dois, amour.» Dit-il et je l'embrassais passionnément.

«Allons-y, mes garçons me manquent.» Lui dis-je et il acquiesça, tout aussi impatient.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me rappelais la nuit où nous avions conçu Callie comme si j'y étais…

_Le vent chaud entrait par les fenêtres de notre suite dans un hôtel de Santorini en Grèce. Cela faisait 2 jours que nous étions là, et nous étions parvenus à voir tout ce qu'ils offraient. Des endroits touristiques, aux plages et même les hammam (un bain turque) et jusqu'au grand lit moelleux de notre suite. J'appréciais tout particulièrement ce dernier._

_Ce jour-là, Edward voulait que nous découvrions Santorini comme des gens du coin, ce qui voulait dire nourriture locale et marche. Ces ballades de singes me manquaient cependant, c'est-à-dire le service de taxi de Santorini. Edward m'avait dit de me préparer pour un rendez-vous romantique extraordinaire mais pas guindé._

_Alors j'étais là, habillée d'une courte robe blanche style empire, et d'une paire de sandales. Edward entra dans notre suite en jean et en veste de coton grise, il était tout à fait délectable. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur). **_

_«Hey.» Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi et en m'embrassant. Je le sentis déposer quelque chose près de mon oreille gauche. Je me tournais pour regarder dans le miroir, et je vis que c'était une jolie fleur jaune._

_«Merci.» Dis-je simplement en l'attirant pour un autre baiser._

_«Prête?» Demanda-t-il et je hochais la tête, impatiente. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous marchâmes hors de notre hôtel qui était un château au bord de la falaise surplombant la mer Égée dans la méditerranée._

_C'était une vue réellement spectaculaire. Les sentiers étaient au bord de la falaise, offrant aux piétons une marche théâtrale. Toutes les maisons, les magasins, les immeubles étaient peints en blanc et avec quelques touches de bleu. Nous montâmes des escaliers et en descendîmes d'autres. Je m'arrêtais occasionnellement pour acheter quelques souvenirs à ramener à la maison, Santorini était connue pour ses plateaux en céramique, faits d'un superbe artisanat. Les magasins étaient proches les uns des autres, et il y avait seulement quelques voies de passage, mais le nombre de personnes qui s'y entassaient était totalement impressionnant. Edward m'avait attirée contre lui en marchant, murmurant quelque chose à propos, de 'débiles voulant devenir un dieu grec'. Je ris et continuais de marcher, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de l'embrasser de temps en temps en souriant fièrement à ces filles touristes et quelques habitantes locales._

_«Ahh on y est, le café Ambrosia. Ça a appartenu à un capitaine qui l'a créé en 1864, désormais c'est son petit-fils qui s'en occupe.» Me dit Edward._

_«Tu sais ça.» Lui dis-je fièrement, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Il me fit son sourire en coin, ses yeux vers étincelants qui me rappelaient Nate et Roméo._

_«On peut appeler nos fils?» Demandais-je en me mordant les lèvres. Je savais que nous n'étions là que pour une semaine, mais étant une mère vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser à vos bébés._

_«Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, amour, après tout ils me manquent autant qu'à toi.» Murmura-t-il tendrement. On nous proposa de superbes sièges dans le café. Ils étaient placés dans un coin, c'étaient deux sièges serrés l'un à l'autre et faisant face à la mer et Santorini._

_«Wow.» Fis-je. **(Photo sur le blog de l'auteur).**_

_Edward et moi parvînmes à avoir une bonne réception, et nous appelâmes Esmé, puisque Nate et Roméo restaient avec leurs grands-parents. Nate dit qu'il s'amusait, mais mon plus jeune bébé pleura. Mon cœur se brisa en l'entendant mais après lui avoir promis que papa et maman reviendraient dans deux jours, il fut heureux._

_Nous commandâmes ensuite à dîner, des amuse-gueules traditionnellement froids, tels que les tzatziki et les dolmades. Nous prîmes ensuite les fameux poissons et tartes de zucchini de Santorini, qui étaient tout simplement faites de zucchini, de feta et d'herbes. Notre vin était illimité, mais je restais raisonnable. Edward préféra boire seulement quelques gorgées et me regarder devenir joyeuse._

_«Je ne suis pas saoule, juste pour que tu le saches.» Lui dis-je en arquant un sourcil. C'était l'heure du crépuscule et laissez-moi vous dire qu'assister au coucher du soleil en étant assise ici était l'une des meilleures expériences que j'ai vécues._

_«Tu es prête pour la meilleure partie de notre rendez-vous?» Me demanda-t-il._

_«Oui.» Je lui souris largement._

_Nous descendîmes les marches vers le port et nous arrêtâmes enfin en face d'un joli petit yacht appelé Santa Maria **(photo sur le blog de l'auteur)**._

_«Bonsoir M. et Mme Cullen, tout est prêt pour aller en mer» un homme plus âgé nous sourit. «Mon garçon, Miklos, naviguera avec vous jusqu'au meilleur endroit, puis il vous laissera. Il reviendra et vous ramènera demain après-midi. Passez une merveilleuse soirée.» Il nous fit un clin d'œil et inclina son chapeau en s'éloignant. Je rougis, bien évidemment._

_«Comment reviendra Miklos?» Demandais-je à Edward._

_«Tu vois ce petit bateau? Son copain nous suivra et ramènera Miklos avec lui, pour que nous ayons le yacht rien qu'à nous. Ça fait parti du lot lune de miel.» Dit-il et il embrassa mon nez. Je rougissais comme une folle à ce moment._

_Alors que nous commencions à naviguer sur la mer Égée, je remarquais que le temps s'assombrissait. Edward apporta du pain et du fromage et nous les grignotâmes, pendant que Miklos trouvait l'endroit le plus reculé de la mer pour nous. Je remarquais plusieurs autres yacht ou bateaux restant simplement dans l'eau. Soit pour pêcher, soir pour des lunes de miel. Je penchais pour la deuxième option._

_«Échete mia o raía nýchta.» Dit Miklos en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Il ne me fallait pas de dictionnaire pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire._

_«Ef charistó» fit Edward, reconnaissant. _

_«Parakaló» dit-il et il nous fit signe de la main, nous laissant seuls sur le yacht._

_«C'est magnifique, merci.»_

_«Tu sais qu'autrefois il y avait un monstre appelé Minotaure qui était enfermé dans un labyrinthe qui se trouvait dans la mer, et dans ces falaises, là? Thésée est venu et a tué la bête, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la fille du roi, Ariane. Elle l'a aidé à trouver la sortie du labyrinthe en utilisant ses cheveux.» Me dit Edward._

_«Wow, c'est une histoire d'amour mignonne.» Lui dis-je en me retournant dans ses bras._

_«C'est ce que tu représentes pour moi Bella. Tu m'aideras toujours à retrouver ma route, tu es ma force, mon amour. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, pas même respirer, et je ne le veux pas.» Murmura-t-il doucement et les larmes coulaient de mes yeux._

_Je reniflais et il essuya mes larmes._

_«Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi romantique et tout doux!» Dis-je et il rit. «C'est juste que je préfère notre histoire d'amour…Tu sais, être saouls, se marier à Vegas…avoir tes bébés.» Je roucoulais la dernière partie près de son oreille. Comme je le savais, son corps frissonna._

_«J'aime aussi notre histoire d'amour…et ce que tu as dit plus tôt, umm je me demandais si umm…» Commença-t-il à dire, mais je l'arrêtais._

_«Je ne prends pas la pilule.» Dis-je et avant que je ne le sache, Edward m'avait soulevée, ses lèvres attaquaient les miennes et nous entrions dans notre petite chambre dans le bateau._

_«Comment savais-tu que je voulais un autre bébé?» Demanda-t-il en passant ma robe par-dessus ma tête._

_«Ne crois pas que je n'avais pas remarqué tes lamentations pour avoir ta petite fille.» Dis-je, obtenant un large sourire de la part de mon mari. Je déboutonnais sa chemise pendant qu'il retirait son pantalon. Edward répondit à mon regard «viens-ici», et il referma ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il intensifia aussitôt notre baiser et bougea sa langue contre la mienne. Il avait un goût si doux, comme du miel, et j'en voulais plus. Mes doigts bougeaient dans ses cheveux alors que ses doigts descendaient le long de mes côtes. J'avais tourné mon corps vers lui et une fois que sa main eut atteint l'arrière de mon genou, il le souleva jusqu'à sa hanche. Sa main alla à mes fesses et les pressèrent, ce qui me fit gémir contre ses lèvres._

_Nous avions désespérément besoin d'air alors nous brisâmes le baiser, mais ses lèvres trouvèrent leur place dans mon cou et je rejetais la tête en arrière, profitant de la sensation de sa langue bougeant contre ma peau. Sa main se déplaça entre nous et il se mis à caresser mon centre chaud. Il frotta mon clitoris à travers la fine couche de dentelle et je haletais plus fort._

_Je glissais mes doigts sous son boxer et le fis descendre. Son impressionnante queue en sortit et je commençais à le masturber, obtenant ses grognements encourageants. Ses lèvres se mirent à déposer des baisers mouillés le long de mon cou, puis il se mis à suçoter furieusement l'endroit sensible juste en-dessous de mon oreille._

_«J'ai besoin de toi Bella…» Murmura-t-il et il me retira mon sous-vêtement. J'étais complètement trempée._

_Edward se mis à genoux et écarta mes jambes, avant que sa langue ne parcoure mes plis humides._

_«Oh seigneur.» Gémis-je alors que la langue d'Edward taquinait ma fente et y plongeait. Sa langue s'enfonça à l'intérieur et hors de moi rapidement avant qu'il n'aille sucer mon clitoris dans sa bouche. Je relevais les fesses, mais il me maintint en place pour me lécher._

_Il gémit avec mon clitoris dans sa bouche, et je perdis le contrôle. Je pouvais sentir sa bouche travailler à me lécher. Edward se releva, mais je me retournais rapidement et le repoussais contre un autre mur, tombant à genoux et je le pris dans ma bouche._

_«Putain Bella!» Gronda-t-il. Ses hanches s'arquèrent vers ma bouche, mais je me retrouvais repoussée loin de sa splendeur et allongée sur le lit, avec Edward au-dessus de moi._

_Il embrassa mon menton, mes joues, puis il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçant doucement. Ses deux mains agrippèrent mes jambes et les passèrent autour de ses hanches. Ma main droite massait les cheveux sur sa nuque pendant que ma main gauche était entrelacée avec la sienne._

_Nos yeux étaient plongés les uns dans les autres, je vis de la passion et de l'envie dans ses yeux, mais plus important, je vis de l'amour. La tendresse dans son regard amoureux qu'il avait toujours me fit craquer. Je fis rouler mes hanches, sentant son gland entrer en moi._

_Nous gémîmes tous les deux et il posa son front contre le mien, doucement je le sentis entrer en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enfoncé._

_«Oh Edward…»_

_Il commença à se mouvoir, l'électricité entre nous crépitait et mon cerveau s'embruma. Tout ce que je ressentais, sentais, entendais, voyais et goûtais était Edward._

_«Bella.» De sa bouche, mon nom sonnait comme une magnifique mélodie._

_«Hmm plus vite.»_

_Il accéléra rapidement, et nos gémissements emplirent le bateau complet._

_«Tu es incroyable Bella…je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.» Grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant férocement en moi, me faisant hurler._

_«EDWARD!»_

_Je me rapprochais de lui, bougeant mes hanches en rythme avec ses poussées. Ses mains trouvèrent mes tétons et il les pinça, me poussant au bord du gouffre. Le bateau bougeait, et pour une raison étrange, cela m'excitait d'autant plus._

_«Jouis pour moi amour.»_

_Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur mes seins et les suça dans sa bouche. Il plongea en moi comme un homme des cavernes. Je relevais sa tête pour l'embrasser, il gémissait fortement dans notre baiser._

_Je sentis mon ventre se serrer, mes parois se resserrer autour de lui et je savais être proche. «Edward bébé, je suis si proche.»_

_«Je sais, moi aussi bébé.» Il pompa plus vite et je le sentis rugir, sentant sa chaleur se répandre en moi, et m'emportant avec lui. Nous restâmes serrés l'un contre l'autre dans notre bazar de transpiration, alors que nos mondes explosaient et que nous gémissions intensément notre plaisir et nos orgasmes puissants. _

_Edward s'écroula à côté de moi et m'attira sur son corps, tout en restant en moi. Nos respirations s'étaient calmées, il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement._

_«Je t'aime.» Lui dis-je en souriant béatement, sachant que nous pouvions avoir conçu notre petite fille._

_«Tout comme je t'aime.»_

«Bella?» Demanda Edward.

«Hmm…» Dis-je en secouant la tête.

«On y est et Alice sautille sur le porche en attendant la nouvelle…Où étais-tu partie?»

«Je pensais à la nuit où nous avons conçu Callie.» Lui dis-je et un sourire béat étira son visage. Il m'offrit un rapide baiser amoureux et murmura «je m'assurerai de te le rappeler…ce soir.»

«Cette sexy voix, rauque qui t'appartient finira par me tuer.» Lui dis-je.

«Et te voir porter ma petite fille, ne le fait pas?» Demanda-t-il en frottant sa main contre mon ventre de 5 mois, je gloussais.

Nous entrâmes chez nous et tout le monde attendait la nouvelle.

«Maman!» Fit Roméo en s'écrasant contre mes jambes. Edward le souleva et j'embrassais sa joue. Bien sûr, cela fit que Nate vint câliner mes jambes. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux bronze désordonnés.

«Alors…» Insista Alice, le lutin impatient.

«Et bien préparez-vous à accueillir Callie Renée Cullen!» Leur dis-je, puis j'entendis les cris d'Esmé, Alice et Rose. Nous fûmes félicités par tout le monde. Mon frère semblait un peu sensible, mais il vint m'enlacer en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que j'ai choisi le nom de notre mère comme second prénom pour Callie.

Je regardais autour de moi, la joie m'emplissant et je savais que j'avais ma place ici.

FIN!

(Pas tout à fait, il y a un épilogue:D).


	49. Epilogue

**_Et voilà... C'est la fin d'une histoire. Ce n'est pas sans un pincement au coeur que je vous poste cet épilogue.  
_**

Je tenais à remercier celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu :  
**Ilonka**, tu as été une lectrice dont j'ai énormément apprécié les remarques et mots de gentillesse et la fidélité.  
Un remerciement aussi à celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur lecture : **Elodie, Scorpionlove09, Clia, Larsand, Cs85, manuellaa, wafacullen, Nounou, edbelle, lola, twilight0507, twilight-poison, zayra...**

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai commencé une relecture en profondeur de cette fiction, et que je vais donc essayer de poster des chapitres revus, corrigés et améliorés.  
Et je mettrais aussi la fiction sous pdf une fois tout cela fait. Donc si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas à me contacter.

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux réveillon, et une année 2012 qui comblera toutes vos attentes.

Bisous à tous !

* * *

Épilogue

Bella POV

«Edward» marmonnais-je contre ses lèvres, essoufflée. Il émit un son guttural pour indiquer qu'il m'écoutait avant de continuer à déposer ses myriades de baisers intoxicants qui me donnaient l'impression que je pouvais tout oublier, et ce jusqu'à mon nom, mais il n'arrêta pas.

Nos jambes étaient emmêlées entre elles, tout comme les draps qui reposaient au-dessus de nos corps en sueur. Ma tête restait sur son torse pendant que ma main caressait le petit chemin de poils qui disparaissait sous ses abdos durs comme fer. L'une de ses mains passait dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre dessinait des cercles le long de mon dos.

«C'était une incroyable matinée, suivie d'une nuit encore meilleure, amour.» Souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Je relevais le menton et le regardais dans ses pétillants yeux vert émeraude. Je lui souris largement et hochais la tête, tout en déposant un baiser juste au-dessus de son cœur.

Il prit ensuite mon visage en coupe et m'attira vers lui alors qu'une de ses mains reposait désormais sur mes fesses. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappa et devint un gémissement lorsque sa délicieuse langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure. J'entourais son cou de mes bras alors qu'il nous retournait pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi, et sa langue pénétra ma bouche au même moment. Je pouvais sentir son excitation me donner des coups, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

«Tu es vraiment insatiable, M. Cullen.» Lui dis-je en riant encore alors qu'il essayait de maintenir ma bouche en place pour m'embrasser.

«Et bien tu es celle qu'il faut blâmer Mme Cullen. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou amoureux.» Dit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin et je ris.

«Alors si tu es un fou je suis une folle moi aussi.» Dis-je et je rapprochais sa tête pour pouvoir lui offrir mon correct baiser numéro 24 du matin.

Juste à ce moment, nous entendîmes un coup sourd, ce qui voulait dire que l'un de nos enfants était debout. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et nous habillâmes. Enfin je redescendis ma nuisette et nouais ma robe de chambre autour de moi. Edward enfila son boxer et un t-shirt qui trainait.

Il ramassa notre couverture qui avait été jetée de côté pendant nos activités de la veille au soir et la remis joliment sur le lit.

«Je ne trouve pas ma culotte!» Chuchotai-je en regardant autour de nous. Edward jeta un œil alentour et haussa simplement les épaules, il sauta dans le lit près de moi en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Nous entendîmes de légers bruits de pas devant notre porte et la poignée tourna. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir cependant, la poignée ne cessait de tourner. Je pouffais de rire et Edward gloussa, sachant qui était l'intrus.

«Papa!» Fit l'adorable voix de notre petite fille. Edward sortit du lit et ouvrit la porte. Elle était là, notre Callie de 3 ans portant un pyjama rose à pois et tenant son nounours qu'elle appelait «Ted-diee». Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets bronze naturels ressemblaient à un adorable petit bazar. C'était un mini-moi, bien qu'elle ait obtenu le charme de son père, ainsi que son attitude insolente. Ses grands yeux de biche se levèrent vers Edward, l'expression qui ferait faire fondre n'importe qui, l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous ne pouvions pas la punir. Elle souleva sa main dans un geste silencieux pour être portée. Edward obéit rapidement à son commandement et la souleva, lui faisant tous plein de bisous.

Oh oui, il était complètement gaga de notre fille.

«Héhé PAPA! Arrête!» J'entendis ses cris et je ris.

«Maman! Dis à papa, maman.» Dit-elle en tentant d'échapper aux baisers rugueux d'Edward avec sa barbe naissante. Il la laissa partir et elle courut vers moi, monta sur le lit et se mis dans mes bras.

«Bonjour.» Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

«Boujour.» Marmonna-t-elle et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Nate lui avait appris à dire salut parce que c'était plus cool. A présent, elle refusait de dire bonjour.

«Tu as hâte d'aller à la maternelle?» Demandais-je et ils grognèrent tous les deux, Edward et elle. Je lançais un regard noir à Edward qui bouda.

«Tu ne veux pas apprendre de nouvelles choses, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes? Hmm bébé?» Demandais-je en tentant de défaire les nœuds dans ses cheveux, elle, bien évidemment, secoua la tête.

«Et bien tu dois le faire, tes frères l'ont fait et regarde-les maintenant.» Lui dis-je fermement.

«Papa, j'veux pas y aller!» Elle leva les yeux vers son père. Oh non, pas cette tête! et je vis Edward la prendre de mes bras. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

«Mais Bella! Elle est si petite, le monde extérieur n'est pas sûr pour ma petite fille.» Dit-il. Je connaissais la vraie raison.

On les appelait garçons.

Puisque j'avais refusé de l'envoyer dans un couvent pour devenir nonne, Edward lui avait dit d'être amie avec aucun garçon en disant qu'ils étaient tous méchants sauf ses frères et cousins.

«Elle y va et regarde l'heure!Viens chérie, maman va te faire tes pancakes à la framboise que tu préfères.» Lui dis-je et elle me sourit largement.

«Réveille Nate et Roméo, veux-tu? Nate a sa finale de football aujourd'hui.» Dis-je à Edward en descendant les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, Callie sur la hanche.

Je hoquetais en entrant dans la cuisine.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites?» Criai-je. Mes deux garçons étaient couverts de farine et ma cuisine était une catastrophe.

«BELLA! ILS NE SONT PAS DANS LEURS CHAMBRES!Je jure devant dieu qu'ils seront punis quand je les retrouverai.» Entendis-je Edward crier et il descendit les escaliers en panique. Il s'arrêta et regarda notre cuisine, respirant calmement et il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

«A quoi pensiez-vous?» Demanda-t-il à Nate qui avait 7 ans et Roméo 6 désormais.

«Nate m'y a forcé, je te jure papa.» Dit Roméo en pointant une spatule vers Nate qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit mon regard noir.

«Je voulais juste nous faire le petit déjeuner, pour que je puisse aller vite à l'entrainement! On va battre les Chasseurs!» Dit-il.

«Vraiment?» Demanda Edward enthousiaste.

«Ouep, tu connais le fils de M. James? Ouep, il s'est cassé le nez et a cassé la jambe d'un de ses coéquipiers! C'est une victoire totale pour nous!» Dit Nate à Edward, qui souriait fièrement à son fils puis se mis à lui donner des conseils sur le football.

Je vis Roméo bouder en commençant à nettoyer. J'assis Callie sur sa chaise haute et allais vers mon plus jeune fils. Il était comme moi de bien des façons. Il était timide, adorait lire mais il aimait aussi jouer du piano comme Edward.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri?» Demandais-je à Roméo en faisant courir ma main dans ses cheveux bruns mais désordonnés qui pointaient dans toutes les directions.

«Je voulais faire des pancakes.» Dit-il en boudant.

«D'accord, nous allons nettoyer et faire une nouvelle pâte.» Lui dis-je en l'aidant à nettoyer. Je voyais toujours une expression maussade sur son visage.

«Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.» Lui dis-je en mélangeant les ingrédients.

«Mais alors c'est toi qui les feras, et pas moi.» Se plaignit-il et je souris en lui tendant le saladier.

«Et si je t'aidais?» Je lui souris et il me le rendit bien.

J'aidais Roméo à faire les pancakes, et mis de côté des spéciaux pour Ava. Tout comme le personnage, Roméo était un romantique.

«Ils sont pour qui?» Demanda Nate en s'empiffrant de pancakes.

«Ne parle pas la bouche pleine!» Le grondais-je et il avala. Il avait pris ça de son oncle Emmett. Edward aidait Callie à manger, et celle-ci refusait de manger les pancakes mais prenait simplement les framboises.

«Regarde bébé, cet appétissant pancake, il dit 'mange-moi Callie, s'il te plaiiiit'». Fit Edward d'une voix de fille ridicule qui fit rire Callie et les garçons. Finalement, elle les mangea.

«Aloooors..» Demanda Nate à Roméo qui rougit.

«Oh ne me dis pas que c'est pour cette Ava, les filles sont des chochottes.» Renâcla Nate.

«Non, non, elles sont comme nous.» Dit Roméo en se levant.

«Pfff elles ont pas de kiki.» Dit Nate en ricanant.

Oh mon dieu.

«Et alors…Callie en a pas et on l'aime.» Fit Roméo.

«C'est parce que c'est notre sœur.» Argumenta Nate.

«Très bien les enfants, ça suffit. Nate tu ne te moques pas de ton frère et tu t'excuses.» Déclara Edward de sa voix stricte. Nate bouda mais marmonna un «désolé». Roméo avait un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres. Soudain, Callie jeta un bout de pancake, qui atterrit dans les cheveux d'Edward. Le morceau glissa le long de son front et tomba sur la table.

Il y eut un silence de mort pendant un moment, mais après avoir regardé l'expression choquée d'Edward… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout comme mes fils et Callie.

«Espèce de petit monstre, maintenant papa va te faire encore plus de bisous.» La réprimanda Edward en jouant, et Callie poussa de petits cris.

Je nouais ma main à celle d'Edward alors qu'il portait notre fille pour son premier jour de classe maternelle avec l'expression la plus maussade collée au visage. Je pouvais entendre les pleurs discrets de Callie.

«Chérie, regarde tous ces enfants et ces jouets. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec tes nouveaux amis?» Demandais-je et elle secoua la tête.

«Edward, laisse-la.» Lui dis-je et il me fit la moue, collant Callie contre son torse. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais la pris dans mes bras et je la déposais au sol. Elle se cramponna à ma jambe.

Tout à coup, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, vinrent vers elles.

«Salut, je suis Ethan et c'est ma sœur, Ellie.» Dit un adorable garçon à Callie qui le regarda timidement.

«Salut.» Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

«Tu veux jouer avec nous?» Demanda la fille blonde, qui devait être Ellie. Callie acquiesça, surprenant Edward qui semblait sur le point d'objecter.

«Allons-y!» Dit Ethan en tendant la main et Callie plaça sa toute petite main dans la sienne. Ils partirent rapidement tous les trois et avant que je ne réalise, j'entendis les petits cris et rires de ma fille.

«Bella, dis à ce petit craignos de s'écarter de ma fille.» Grogna Edward je ris.

«Allez Edward, ils ont seulement trois ans. Regarde comme elle est heureuse!» Lui dis-je joyeusement et j'embrassais sa mâchoire, le calmant. Il soupira et m'attira à lui, m'offrant un baiser très passionné.

«Papa! Maman!» Callie vint vers nous en courant.

«Oui bébé?» Demanda Edward en se mettant à genoux.

«Ethan est mon meilleur ami!» Dit-elle en souriant. Edward parut stupéfait au revirement de situation. A présent, il n'avait plus sa fille de son côté.

«Mais bébé, je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami.» Fit-il, le cœur brisé.

«T'es bête papa! Tu es mon papa.» Lui dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

«Pense à ça chéri, tu seras toujours son papa mais son meilleur ami pourrait changer.» Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

«Me promets-tu de me dire ce qui se passe dans ta vie chaque jour?» Lui demanda Edward.

«Proumis!» Fit-elle joyeusement, ne sachant pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Callie acquiesça et embrassa la joue de son père. Edward l'embrassa sur le front et elle s'éclipsa vers ses nouveaux amis et son meilleur ami.

«Est-ce que je suis toujours ton meilleur ami?» Me demanda Edward en riant.

«Nope, c'est ce sexy jeune acteur.» Lui dis-je sérieusement et il me grogna dessus.

«Bella…» M'avertit-il et je me mordis les lèvres. Avant que je ne comprenne, je le sentis frapper légèrement mes fesses.

«Maintenant je suis ton meilleur ami?» Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Stupide mari je sais tout pour tremper ta culotte.

«Bien sûr, toujours et pour l'éternité.» Lui dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement. Nous reviendrons quelques heures plus tard pour reprendre Callie mais la manière dont agissait Edward pour partir donnait l'impression qu'il ne la verrait pas pendant des années. Comme si elle partait à la guerre.

«Et si elle tombe? Que je lui manque? Qu'elle doit aller aux toilettes?» Demanda Edward en regardant en arrière, là où Callie jouait.

«Il y a des enseignants et des assistantes ici, elle ira bien et nous la verrons dans quelques heures. Viens.» Je le poussais vers la voiture.

Alors nous voilà, à la finale du tournoi de football de Nate. Ce n'était pas énorme, seulement une petite compétition régionale, mais c'était tellement important pour mon fils et mon cher mari. Comme à cet instant où Edward hurlait de toutes ses forces pour encourager Nate.

«C'est ça! Prenez ça craignos! ALLEZ NATE!» Hurla Edward ainsi qu'Emmett qui encourageait Adam puisqu'il était aussi dans l'équipe de Nate.

«Les garçons.» Marmonna Rosalie. Je vis Emmett fusiller du regard le pauvre enfant à côté de Tabitha, son premier petit-ami. Mais j'admirais le courage du gamin qui gardait bravement sa main liée à celle de Tabitha. Je souris et tournais la tête vers Alice qui replaçait encore les cheveux de Coco. Contrairement à moi, Coco adorait l'attention et elle était réellement une mini Alice.

Roméo était assis à côté de Carlisle, entretenant une conversation intense. Carlisle et Roméo étaient vraiment très proches. J'avais Callie sur les genoux, elle était fatiguée d'avoir tant encouragé son frère.

«OUI!» Fit Edward, faisant sursauter Callie qui s'était endormie pendant la mi-temps. Elle se mis soudain à pleurer et Edward la pris sur ses genoux.

«Désolé bébé, ton frère vient juste de botter le c- de battre quelqu'un, je veux dire il a tapé dans la balle.» Lui dit-il et il lui donna ce truc du «je te donne mon doigt à tenir». Elle sourit et se mis à le secouer dans les airs.

«NATEY!» Cria-t-elle en voyant son frère marquer un but.

Je souris largement en regardant autour de moi, toute notre famille réunie et heureuse. Emmett et Rosalie, leurs trois enfants, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper et leur fille. Esmé et Carlisle ne semblaient pas plus âgés d'un jour depuis le jour où Edward et moi nous étions mariés.

Enfin, je regardais mes trois enfants, mes précieux anges et mon tout, dont mon mari.

Edward.

Comme s'il était lié à moi, il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux scintillèrent intensément et amoureusement, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, m'écrasant contre son torse et il embrassa ma tempe.

Je levais la main et pris son visage en coupe, me penchant pour l'embrasser. Il m'attira plus près de lui et lécha ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit écarter les lèvres.

«Purée maman et papa, vous pouvez pas arrêter de faire des choses dégoûtantes et me féliciter?» Demanda Nate, tenant son trophée à la main.

Je rougis mais lui souris largement et l'enlaçais fermement.

«Je suis tellement fière de toi chéri. Félicitations!» Dis-je et je déposais des baisers sur tout son visage.

«Pas ici maman.» Dit-il et je ris.

«Félicitations gamin, je savais que tu gagnerais.» Dit Edward en lui tapant dans le dos et en le soulevant pour qu'il puisse exposer son trophée à tout le monde.

«Je veux voir papa!» Fit Callie en sautillant. Edward reposa Nate au sol. Nate montra son trophée avec empressement à Roméo et Callie, s'assurant qu'ils voient son nom gravé sur le trophée.

«C'EST L'HEURE DE LA FETE!» Tonna Emmett, tout comme le fit Adam qui avait dans les mains un trophée semblable à celui de Nate.

Nous, les filles, avions préparé toute la nourriture de célébration nécessaire à la résidence Cullen dans les Hamptons. Esmé et Alice avaient tout sorti et avaient décoré le salon avec des banderoles 'Félicitations Adam et Nate'.

«PRENDS CA!» Fit Roméo alors qu'il battait Nate à un jeu quelconque.

«Comment tu fais ça?» Demanda Nate en pouffant de rire.

«A quoi penses-tu amour?» Me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille en passant ses bras autour de ma taille par derrière.

«A quel point je suis heureuse. De vous avoir toi, Nate, Roméo et Callie, ainsi que tout le monde dans ma vie.» Lui dis-je.

«Ça ressemble à un rêve, pas vrai? J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes mariés hier ou que tu as juste donné naissance à Nate.» Dit-il en secouant la tête.

«Je sais! Nos bébés grandissent si vite.» Dis-je et je boudais un peu.

Edward n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir que Callie, Nate ou Roméo grandissent.

«Tout va bien amour, je serai toujours là, à t'aimer, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, être honnête et umm à ne jamais te mentir..» Dit Edward. «En y repensant, à ce propos. J'ai une confession à faire.»

«Une quoi?» Demandais-je en me tournant dans ses bras.

«Umm tu vois le jour où on s'est mariés? Pendant que nous étions bourrés, enfin que tu étais bourrée et que j'étais un peu plus du côté sobre.»

«Edward…»

«Je savais que nous allions nous marier, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas t'arrêter..nous arrêter. Je le voulais tellement, et de plus comme je l'ai dit, j'étais genre saoul…pitié bébé, ne m'en veux pas. Oh et je suis désolé d'avoir gardé ça pour moi toutes ces années, j'ai enfin l'impression que tout le poids disparait de mes épaules.»

«Tu n'étais pas vraiment bourré?» Redemandais-je.

Edward hocha la tête et écrasa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

«Attends une minute…Tu l'as fait en sachant ce qui arrivait?» Demandais-je en bougeant la main entre nous.

«Oui?» Fit-il piteux.

«Je savais que je t'aimais pour une raison!» M'exclamais-je et je refermais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il rit mais son rire s'arrêta lorsque ma langue lécha ses lèvres. Le baiser était à bouches ouvertes et passionné. Inévitablement, mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, et une fois de plus je me perdis en lui. La passion que je ressentais pour Edward me dépassait, mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Nous entendîmes plusieurs personnes s'éclaircir la gorge et des rires, ce qui me fit rougir et me cacher le visage contre le torse d'Edward, inhalant son doux parfum qui rendait toujours tout plus facile.

Edward prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me regarda avec amour.

«Auparavant, maintenant, encore et pour toujours.» Murmura-t-il.

«Je t'aime.» Lui dis-je doucement, il sourit de manière éclatante à mes mots, connaissant leur importance. Sachant que ce n'était pas que des mots pour moi, je lui révélais ce que mon cœur ressentait, lui donnant tout ce que j'avais.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Répondit tout aussi doucement Edward. Je lui souris et me léchais les lèvres.

«Tu veux me le montrer plus tard ce soir?» Chuchotais-je de manière sexy.

«Toujours.» Sourit-il et il me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit glousser.

* * *

**_Le mot de la fin sera un peu de pub pour mon amie Gaëlle, alias bostondirty, qui s'est lancée dans la traduction de "The Bigger They Are", une histoire toute belle comme on peut les aimer, avec ses hauts et ses bas. _**Un Edward militaire, qui rencontre une Bella veuve, son mari étant mort au combat, et mère de 4 enfants.

**FIN**.


End file.
